El que no sufre no aprende
by Siletek
Summary: Jessie y James deciden ser amigos con derechos. Lo que no decidieron fue la catarata de eventos que terminaron afectando sus vidas para siempre, incluyendo a la de Meowth y a la de los bobos. Ambientado en la primera temporada. Lemmon, pero no esperen demasiado.
1. La propuesta

**Bueno, después de pensarlo durante meses, decidí escribir este fic. No hay muchos fics de Jessie x James en español, así que, ¿por qué no animarme yo a escribir uno? Se aceptan reviews, sugerencias y lo que sea. Gracias por elegir esta historia para comenzar a leer.**

Capítulo uno

La propuesta.

Jessie, James y Meowth caminaban por el bosque, dejando a sus espaldas la vieja casa de piedra donde Cassandra hacía sus medicinas naturistas para los pokemons, junto con su abuela, una anciana espeluznante con aspecto de bruja sacada de algún cuento infantil. Nada que ver con su joven, enérgica y adorable nieta. Gracias a los vendajes proporcionados por ella, estaban un poco mejor y en condiciones de viajar.

Estaba anocheciendo y el bosque se volvía más aterrador, dibujando sombras monstruosas bajo los últimos rayos de sol, pero al equipo Rocket no le interesaba. Ya estaban acostumbrados a dormir en lugares peores y estaban demasiado deprimidos y enojados como para preocuparse por unas sombras engañosas.

Apenas encontraron el globo, decidieron acampar. En realidad, era solo juntar unos troncos, encender una hoguera con los pocos fósforos que le quedaban y tirarse alrededor de ella. Las bolsas de dormir las habían perdido en la última explosión de su globo y podría pasar un largo tiempo antes de poder conseguir otras o conseguir los materiales para fabricarlas ellos mismos.

James comenzó a revisar el globo y encontró lo que buscaba: tres tazas de ramen sin abrir, un termo con agua (ya fría), una olla y una pequeña parrilla. James vertió el agua en la olla, mientras Jessie ponía la parrilla sobre el fuego. Al final, él puso la olla sobre la parrilla, la tapó y se quedó sentado bajo un árbol junto a sus compañeros, esperando a que hirviera. Meowth ni siquiera se molestó en moverse. Cada tanto se pasaba una pata sobre su cabeza vendada y suspiraba.

No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que se habían ido de la cabaña de Cassandra y eso había sido hacia varias horas. Meowth fue el primero en hablar.

—Hubiese sido tan feliz —murmuró, más para si mismo que para sus compañeros.

Jessie, sentada a su lado, lo miró de reojo.

—¿Podrías parar con eso? Debí saber que tu plan jamás funcionaría —le dijo, fastidiada.

—Eso lo dices porque eres una amargada que no cree en el amor.

Jessie levantó la vista hacia el cielo, ofendida.

—¡Claro que creo en el amor! —exclamó —. Solo que pienso que estás loco si crees que un humano se enamoraría de un pokemón.

—Yo no diría eso —comentó James, en voz baja.

Jessie se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

James solo la miró a los ojos, pero no respondió. Jessie frunció el ceño, confundida, pero luego abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo lo que había querido decir.

—Ah, si. Pero eso no funciona así —le dijo la pelirroja, con una ligera turbación en la voz.

James iba a seguir hablando, pero Meowth aún seguía con ellos y prefirió callarse y corroborar si el agua estaba hirviendo. Lo que daría por tener electricidad y una pava eléctrica. O lo que sea, hacía años que había dejado de ser exigente.

—Ya está —James destapó las tres tazas de ramen (pollo asado para Jessie, camarones para James y de carne de res para Meowth) y sacó la olla del fuego con ayuda de un par de repasadores que Jessie le alcanzó, pero le era muy difícil manipularlo para volcarlo en la comida, así que la pasó hacia el termo y de allí al alimento. Los tapó y se los alcanzó a sus compañeros.

—James, ¿Cuándo había que darle a Meowth el remedio? —preguntó Jessie, de forma distraída, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su falda unas pastillas pequeñas, redondas y blancas.

—Sé que hay que darle una, pero no sé si era antes o después de cada comida —James se pasó una mano por la cabeza —. Creo que dijo después.

—Si, también creo eso —se dirigió hacia Meowth —¿Meowth, te acuerdas?

—Yo no estaba escuchando —respondió el felino.

—Bueno, después entonces… ¿James, pasaron los tres minutos?

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—No sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, si no tenemos reloj?

Jessie se tapó los ojos con una mano, cansada.

—Contemos hasta sesenta tres veces y luego destapemos el ramen —decidió. Miró a Meowth —. Después de que lo destapes, espera un poco más antes de comer.

—Si, si, dejen a Meowth los fideos sosos y blandos —gruñó Meowth.

—Tienes la lengua muy delicada —le explicó James, con el tono de una madre que regañaba con ternura a su hijo.

—Prefiero quemarme antes de que se me arruine la comida…

—Luego no quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos.

—¡Yo no lloriqueo!

Jessie golpeó el suelo con la mano, impaciente.

—¿Pueden callarse? No puedo concentrarme en la cuenta.

—Me da igual —respondió James—. Seguro que ya pasaron más de tres minutos.

Los tres destaparon el ramen y comenzaron a comer sin ninguna ceremonia. Los fideos ya estaban un poco insulsos, pero ya les daba igual con tal de llevarse algo al estómago. Aparte de lo que estaban comiendo, tenían un paquete de galletas de jengibre y algunas latas de comida pokemón. Una vez que eso se terminara, tendrían que buscar bayas, rapiñar algo en la ciudad o recurrir a métodos más extremos…

Jessie fue la primera en terminarse su taza. La apretó en su mano, resquebrajándola y se la tendió a James.

—Para Weezing —le dijo. James tomó la taza aplastada y la dejó a un costado. Meowth imitó a Jessie y le dio la suya. Por último, James aplastó la suya, buscó una bolsa y puso los restos dentro.

A esas alturas, la noche había caído totalmente sobre ellos. Se podían ver las estrellas brillando en el cielo, el cual les había hecho las veces de techo durante demasiado tiempo. Se recostaron apoyando la espalda contra un grueso árbol, pegados unos a los otros para mantener el calor.

—Oye, Meowth —murmuró James.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento por lo de esta mañana —le dijo, con sinceridad—. Pudiste haber muerto por la fiebre y nosotros no hicimos nada. Perdóname. Prometo no volver a abandonarte

Meowth se lo quedó mirando, al principio con cara de enojo, pero luego sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. Jessie se inclinó un poco para verlo.

—Yo también lo siento —agregó ella, visiblemente más incómoda que su compañero—. Yo fui la que empezó diciendo que no podíamos esperar a que te recuperaras.

Meowth aspiró aire de manera entrecortada. Antes de que pudiera echarse a llorar, James lo abrazó y lo puso encima de su pecho.

—Creo que es hora de dormir —le susurró James, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Jessie le extendió a Meowth la pastilla blanca. El pokemón se la tomó, se acurrucó en el pecho de James y cayó en un sueño profundo de manera casi inmediata. El hombre siguió acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

—Pobre iluso… —murmuró.

Jessie asintió con la cabeza.

—Enamorarse de una humana, que ocurrencia…

—Ya de por sí enamorarse es una estupidez.

Jessie se lo quedó mirando, extrañada. Ella jamás había imaginado a James como una persona amargada en asuntos del corazón.

—¿En serio crees eso?

—Sí. Siento que, para amar a alguien, tienes que perder la libertad, la personalidad y la dignidad. Prefiero quedarme solo.

—¿Tan mal te trataron las chicas?

James evitó mirarla.

—Ni que hubiese tenido tantas. Ni siquiera… —dejó morir la frase. Jessie inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Ni siquiera qué?

A pesar de la poca luz que daba la fogata, Jessie pudo ver como las mejillas de James se teñian de rosa.

—Olvídalo.

—Oh, vamos, dilo.

—No.

—No voy a parar de molestar hasta que me lo digas.

—Es una idiotez, Jessie, no vale la pena.

Jessie infló las mejillas, como si fuera una niña pequeña, en señal de protesta. James le dedicó una sonrisa amarga.

—Es de verdad una idiotez —repitió—. De acuerdo, lo diré: ni siquiera di mi primer beso, ¿estás feliz?

Jessie no pudo menos que parpadear rápidamente durante unos momentos. James tenía veinticinco años (la misma edad que ella), no era nada feo y bastante simpático, tanto con personas como con pokemón, fuera de las actividades delictivas. ¿Cómo pudo no besar a una chica?

Aunque, si se lo ponía a analizar con detenimiento, él jamás se había mostrado interesado por una chica (la fantasma del Pico de la Doncella no contaba). Siempre mantenía una especie de distancia con las mujeres. Era algo minúsculo y casi tan invisible como una barrera hecha por un Mr Mime, pero estaba presente. Con Jessie no se mostraba así y se sentía agradecida por ello, pero no podía avanzar más.

Si, estaba enamorada de James desde hacía tiempo atrás, no podía especificar con exactitud desde cuándo. Antes de conocer a los bobos, de eso estaba segura. El caso era que James no le daba margen para avanzar. Era como si tuviera una especie de trauma hacia las mujeres o algo así. Tal vez pudiera sacarle algo…

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le dijo Jessie, apenas pudiendo contener la risa.

—Genial, ríete ahora de mi.

—No, no es eso, es que… no puedo creer que seas virgen a tu edad.

James enrojeció aún más. Hasta las orejas parecían estar sonrojadas.

—Bueno… nunca tuve oportunidades.

—¿Cómo que no? Varias chicas intentaron salir contigo, al menos en el tiempo que llevamos viajando juntos. ¡Y las alejaste!

—No tengo tiempo, menos ahora, para tener novia.

—Bueno, no tiene que ser una novia, alguna relación de una sola noche…

—No me quiero imaginar lo que me harían ustedes dos si me gasto el poco dinero que tenemos para invitar una cerveza a una chica o contratar a una prostituta.

Jessie hizo una mueca.

—Meowth usaría sus mejores golpes furia en tu cara mientras yo te reviento el estómago a patadas.

James rió quedamente.

—Por eso, no tengo ninguna posibilidad, no por ahora.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Por la mente de Jessie se dibujaba una idea que tomaba forma a pasos agigantados… Tal vez hubiera una forma de estar con él, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Y si somos amigos con derechos? —soltó de golpe, como quien no quiere la cosa.

James giró la cabeza muy despacio hacia ella, como si no hubiese procesado del todo lo que Jessie le había dicho.

—¿Qué?

No, no se iba a echar atrás, claro que no.

—Amigos con derecho —repitió—. ¿No sabes lo que es?

—No —confesó James.

—Quiere decir que nosotros dos podemos tener sexo y seguir siendo amigos.

James arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eso se puede?

—Claro que se puede. Sin compromisos, sin ataduras, sin escenas de celos, sin cambios, sin nada.

James parpadeó, como si tuviera tierra en los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

Jessie se frotó los ojos con una mano.

—James, desde que estoy en el equipo Rocket, he tenido muy poca…acción. Tengo mis necesidades como mujer y casi nunca puedo encontrar a alguien con quien tener sexo. Y ahora me puse a pensar: ¿Por qué no contigo? No sos feo, te conozco desde hace años y, de paso, te hago un favor al hacer que dejes de ser virgen.

James se quedó en silencio durante un rato. Sostenía la cabeza de Meowth con una mano, mientras que con la otra tamborileaba los dedos sobre la tierra. Finalmente, despegó los labios.

—Lo pensaré —dijo.

—Está bien, toma tu tiempo.

—Buenas noches, Jessie.

—Buenas noches, James.

Jessie apoyó la cabeza en el tronco. Tal vez las cosas fueran muy distintas a partir de ahora.

Y vaya que lo serían.


	2. La decisión

**¡Hola! Iba a esperar hasta el domingo, pero soy un poco impaciente, ¿saben?**

 **¡Tres reviews! Más de lo que esperaba.**

 **Axeex: Dudo muchísimo de volver a Crash, ya que no tengo la más pálida idea sobre qué escribiría. Como mucho, haría un oneshot. Pero me alegro que quieras seguir esta historia.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Creo que nadie (en español al menos) suele escribir sobre la vida cotidiana del equipo Rocket. Ojalá hubiera historias así.**

 **Plushy-Berry** **: Me estás haciendo sonrojar. Te juro que tenía miedo de hacerlos OoC, pero al parecer mis temores fueron infundados, que alivio.**

 **Comportamiento exótico, ja ja. Así es James, que se le va a hacer. Y en cuanto a Jessie… Malditos corporativos que hacen mal todo. Yo ya tengo una idea sobre la personalidad de Jessie y la voy a mantener así.**

 **Los harems… si he visto algunos por aquí. Soy muy nueva en el fandom, así que me sorprendí por la cantidad de esa clase de fics. Bueh, cada fandom tiene su cruz.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo**

 **Capitulo dos**

 **La decisión**

Jessie, James y Meowth se despertaron con los primeros rayos del sol, que caían de forma oblicua a través de las hojas de los árboles. Medio dormidos, se lavaron la cara en un arroyo cercano y se repartieron las galletas de jengibre. Aún les quedaban las latas de comida pokemón, pero no querían llegar a esos extremos.

—Hay que buscar a esos bobos —gruñó Jessie, mientras acomodaba las cosas en el globo.

—Yo estoy más preocupado por la comida —Meowth sostenía una lata de comida pokemón en cada pata y las sopesaba.

Jessie se giró hacia él,

—¿Cómo podemos ir a buscar comida y a los bobos a la vez? —espetó ella —. A menos que le robemos las mochilas con la comida, además de a Pikachu.

James, quien estaba viendo un mapa, negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea necesario. Vayamos al pueblo más cercano y vemos que conseguimos ahí. Los bobos tienen que parar a comprar provisiones y curar a sus pokemons en algún momento.

—Ellos van caminando y nosotros en el globo, así que llegaremos mucho antes —razonó Meowth.

—Les llevaremos medio día de ventaja, o tal vez más, dependiendo del viento —murmuró Jessie, ya dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—. Pues bien, ¡a toda marcha!

Tenían suficiente combustible para viajar varias horas seguidas y el pueblo no estaba tan lejos para quien tuviera un medio de transporte, así que, con los ánimos renovados, inflaron el globo con ayuda de un ventilador y un pequeño generador eléctrico (recargado gracias a los constantes Impactruenos de Pikachu), lo calentaron con el quemador y ascendieron hacia el despejado cielo matutino.

A pesar de la escasez de alimentos, el buen humor de Jessie contagió a los varones del equipo. Se turnaban para manejar el globo y mirar el suelo a través de los prismáticos en busca de algo interesante, pero solo veían a los árboles agitando sus hojas y algún que otro pokemón que carecía completamente de interés para ellos. James pensó por un momento que podría arriesgarse a atrapar un Pidgey o un Weedle, pero se sacudió la idea de encima con la misma rapidez con la que surgió. ¿Qué les daría de comer? A duras penas les alcanzaba para ellos y a los pokemons que tenían como para tener otra boca que alimentar. Con dos pokemon (tres contando a Meowth) y dos personas en el equipo era más que suficiente.

Después de tres horas de viaje, vislumbraron entre los arboles las tejas de algunas casas, señal de que estaban acercándose a un pueblo. Una ciudad les habría venido mejor, pero era mejor que nada.

—Bueno, ese lugar debe tener al menos un almacén —razonó Meowth, usando sus prismáticos—. Podemos saquearlo esta noche y usar lo que robemos para armar un puesto de comida.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, sería un error adelantarnos demasiado a los bobos y perderles el rastro —le dio la razón Jessie

—Pero primero hay que echarle un vistazo al lugar —razonó James.

Aterrizaron el globo a un kilometro del pueblo, lo escondieron con ayuda de unas ramas y se abrieron camino por el bosque hasta llegar a la civilización.

Pueblo Terracota no llegaba ni a los quinientos habitantes, al juzgar por un cartel que encontraron. Ni siquiera tenían un centro Pokemón; el más cercano se encontraba a unos veinte kilómetros. Una poketienda, un pequeño hospital, una posada, un almacén, unas pocas decenas de casas hechas de madera y no mucho más. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un lugar de paso hacia Ciudad Neón, un lugar mucho más grande y llamativo, conocido por sus casinos y espectáculos. Para llegar allí desde Pueblo Terracota había que cruzar un pequeño lago y un desierto.

—Esto es lo que mantiene vivo a este pueblo —decía James mientras caminaban por las calles y miraba a su alrededor —. Este es el poblado más cercano a Ciudad Neón y se tarda dos días en llegar a pie desde aquí. Todos tienen que parar en el pueblo para comprar provisiones y descansar.

El estómago de Meowth gruñó.

—Tenemos que conseguir comida y rápido —los apuró el felino —. Preferentemente algo que no sean esas galletas de jengibre con sabor a cartón.

—Claro que sabían a cartón, estaban vencidas —respondió James.

Jessie paró en seco en medio de la acera.

—Miren hacia allí —señaló, al otro lado de la calle. Los otros dos miraron hacia donde apuntaba.

Era una posada de dos pisos de altura, vieja y destartalada, como si no le hubiesen dado mantenimiento desde la inauguración, cuando las calles todavía eran de tierra. Daba la impresión de que podría venirse abajo en el próximo temporal que castigara al pueblo. Al lado de la puerta, clavado en la pared, yacía un tosco cartel que rezaba: "Se necesitan empleados"

—Bueno, no creo que tengamos que robar nada, al fin y al cabo —comentó James, intentando que no se notara el alivio en su voz.

—Un par de días bastarán para poder conseguir provisiones para el viaje —sonrió Jessie, ya cruzando la calle para entrar a la posada. Los otros dos tuvieron que apresurarse para alcanzarla.

El interior no estaba mucho mejor que el exterior. El lugar era oscuro, con más de la mitad de las lámparas de pared apagadas, como si los focos estuvieran quemados. Solo habían cinco mesas, pequeñas, viejas y desvencijadas, las cuales dos estaban ocupadas por un par de entrenadores jóvenes que estaban desayunando. La recepción estaba en el lado opuesto donde se encontraban las mesas. Detrás de ella, había una puerta que probablemente daba a la cocina.

Los tres se dirigieron al mostrador y Jessie tocó tres veces el timbre que estaba sobre la madera. Al ver que nadie aparecía, tocó otras tres veces, con más fuerza.

De la puerta apareció una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, de baja estatura. Su cabello negro, atado en un elegante rodete, ya se estaba tornando blanco, como un tronco azabache salpicado de nieve. Vestía una yukata negra decorada con dibujos de flores de cerezo y un cinturón rojo. La mujer los miró con sus pequeños ojos verdes y mostró una sonrisa cálida.

—Buenos días, ¿en que los puedo ayudar? —preguntó la mujer.

—Buenos días —dijo James de manera atropellada, mientras inclinaba la cabeza de tal modo que casi chocó la frente contra el mostrador—. Yo soy James y ella es Jessie. Vimos el cartel en la entrada que decía que necesitaban empleados.

—Yo soy Momoko, la dueña de la posada. Y sí, estoy buscando empleados —respondió ella.

—Pero solo podremos trabajar un par de días. Tenemos que ir a Ciudad Neón. ¿Le sirve igual?

—Toda ayuda es bien recibida.

—Y todo dinero es bien recibido —agregó Meowth, desde el suelo.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —pregunto la mujer, sorprendida, ya que no podía ver al felino por culpa del mostrador

Meowth se trepó con rapidez a la espalda de James para hacerse ver.

—Yo lo dije —le respondió, con la cabecita asomando desde el hombro de su compañero

La mujer juntó las manos y lo miró con tal asombro, que parecía que había visto a un pokemón legendario, como Moltres o Articuno.

—¡Pero qué maravilla! ¡Un Meowth que habla!

—La verdadera maravilla es que se calle —comentó Jessie, ganándose una fugaz mirada de odio de parte del felino.

—Y no es lo único que puedo hacer. Sé cocinar, trapear y lo que usted quiera —soltó Meowth con un tono arrogante.

—No digan más. Los tres están contratados. Pasen a la cocina, por favor —les dijo, mientras se daba media vuelta y entraba por la puerta por la cual había aparecido.

* * *

El Equipo Rocket y Momoko discutieron los detalles del trabajo en la pequeña cocina. Apenas disponía de cuatro hornallas, una pileta, una arrocera, una tostadora, un refrigerador, una alacena, unos canastos con verduras, un aparador viejo donde se guardaban los platos y los cubiertos, una larga y desgastada mesa de madera y dos sillas. Era obvio que Momoko no tenía empleados que la ayudaran a mantener en pie la posada y hacía bastante tiempo que había contratado al último.

Meowth se encargaría de la cocina, James de la limpieza y Jessie de atender a las personas del comedor. Momoko se encargaría del mostrador y de supervisar a los otros. Podían comer en la cocina y dormir en una de las habitaciones y cobrarían mil yenes cada uno por cada día de trabajo. No era mucho, pero bastaba para comprar provisiones y tal vez hasta sobrara un poco, si eran cuidadosos.

El cuarto que les asignaron era pequeño, pero les pareció un lujo. Contaba con una mesa, dos sillas, un armario donde se guardaban los futones, una cajonera y dos mesas de luz. Incluso tenía una chimenea, aunque no tenían intenciones de usarla, dado a que no era época de frío. Dentro del ropero, estaban las yukatas blancas a rayas azules que Jessie y James usarían como uniformes. No había ninguno para Meowth, pero el felino se las arregló para conseguir un gorro de cocinero

El trabajo de por si era sencillo, pero a James le tocó el trabajo más duro. No solo tuvo que limpiar los pisos y los muebles, sino que tuvo que arreglar las goteras en los techos, cambiar las lamparitas rotas por otras funcionales, destapar algún que otro inodoro, cortar leña y otros trabajos extra que él no tenía planeado hacer. James planeaba protestar, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y se encontró con que Meowth había preparado arroz con curry para los tres. Eso hizo que se le bajara el enojo y comiera bien por primera vez en semanas, al igual que sus compañeros.

Pero en esos momentos era donde James podía pensar con más tranquilidad sobre la propuesta de Jessie sin que lo molestaran. Si, él sentía cosas hacia ella desde hacía años, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Jessie podría burlarse de él y rechazarlo si llegara a confesarle sus sentimientos. O podría transformarse en un monstruo horrible, como Jessiebelle, la chica que lo había empujado a escaparse de casa con tan solo ocho años por lo insoportable que era con el tema de los modales, la alta sociedad y Dios sabe que más. Estar con ella era un equivalente a casarse con su madre y seguir siendo manipulado como si fuera un títere de trapo.

Esa única experiencia con una chica lo habían transformado en una persona asexual, con un nulo interés al romanticismo, hasta que conoció a Jessie. Físicamente se parecía a Jessiebelle (exceptuando que Jessie tenía la voz más gruesa y sus ojos eran azules, no verdes), pero con una personalidad tan distinta que ni siquiera pensaba en ese detalle cuando la miraba.

Si aceptaba la propuesta de Jessie, tal vez podría romper esa barrera hecha a base de traumas infantiles y poder conquistarla. Tal vez…

Cuando terminaron la jornada, hacía horas que la noche había caído sobre ellos. Los tres se habían dado un buen baño y ya estaban con el pijama puesto, listos para ir a dormir.

James abrió el armario y sacó el futón blanco. Se quedó de piedra, observándolo.

—¿Qué pasa, James? —preguntó Jessie.

—Nada, solo que… solo hay un futón de dos plazas.

—Oh —Jessie lo miró como si no comprendiera el dilema de James.

Meowth soltó una risita.

—Momoko debió pensar que ustedes dos son una parejita.

—¿Eh?

—Si vas a quedarte ahí parado como un idiota, dame el futón —Jessie le arrancó el futón de las manos y lo arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación.

—¿Y dónde está mi futón? —preguntó Meowth, asomando su cabeza en el ropero.

—Creo que es este —Jessie señaló una canasta de mimbre con una almohada a modo de colchón y una sábana en el rincón de la habitación.

Meowth se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Pero quién se habrá creído que soy?

—¿Un pokemón? —aventuró Jessie, con una media sonrisa.

Meowth soltó un gruñido y miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba cálido, despejado y con una hermosa luna llena, la primera del mes.

—Oh, que hermosa —murmuró Meowth, mientras abría la ventana.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó James.

—Voy a observar la luna —dijo, como si le preguntaran si su amuleto era real.

—Ah, no —dijo Jessie, con las manos en las caderas —. Vas a pasarte toda la noche cantando a la luna, vas a quemar el desayuno y nos van a despedir por tu culpa.

—No voy a quemar el desayuno. Voy a subirme al techo y voy a cantarle a la luna como un Meowth decente, ya que quieren que me comporte como un pokemón. Buenas noches —agregó de manera brusca y salió por la ventana

Jessie hizo además de seguirlo, pero James la tomó del brazo.

—Déjalo. Yo mismo lo voy a ir a buscar más tarde…

—O volverá cuando los vecinos lo agarren a pedradas. —Suspiró—. Bueno, me da igual.

Jessie se acostó en el futón, pero James no lo hizo. Se acercó a la ventana abierta y se sentó en el marco. Desde donde estaban se podía ver el lago, totalmente inmóvil, a excepción del salto de algún Goldeen. No podía ver la otra orilla, pero sabía que el desierto cruel los esperaba del otro lado.

—¿No tienes sueño, James? —preguntó Jessie.

—No mucho —respondió —. Solo quiero ver el paisaje un rato antes de acostarme, es todo.

—Bueno, pero date prisa o te voy a arrastrar para que te duermas.

James le dedicó una sonrisita y volvió a mirar el lago. Podía escuchar la voz de Meowth, cantando hacia la luna que tanto amaba. Inclinó la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

 _Tantas veces fuimos corriendo_

 _Por el bosque bajo las lluvias de enero_

 _He vivido varias vidas en un día_

 _Vidas que duran una brisa_

 _No te rías de mí_

 _No me mires así_

A Meowth le gustaba mucho cantar, sobre todo en luna llena. Normalmente lo que cantaba reflejaba su estado de ánimo. Pero no sabría decir como estaba. ¿Melancólico? Tal vez. Por lo menos su tono lento lo reflejaba así.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Jessie tendida en el futón blanco, haciendo resaltar su largo cabello rojo. ¿La propuesta seguía en pie? Tenía mucho miedo. Casi prefería estar en una pileta con un montón de Pikachus enojados.

—James, en serio, no te desveles —le dijo Jessie.

—En un momento…—tomó aire—- .Jessie…

—¿Si?

—Sobre lo que me dijiste anoche… ¿Era cierto?

Jessie se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Quería saber si… si… si sigue en pie.

Jessie sonrió, mucho más segura de si misma.

—Si. ¿Acaso quieres…?

—Sí.

 **Respecto a la canción…. En realidad, como está prohibido poner canciones en FF, por el Copyright, yo agarro una letra que me gusta y le modifico un poco la letra. La de este capítulo está basada en una llamada Bedshaped, de Keane.**

 **¡Hasta la semana que viene! Espero sus reviews.**


	3. El acto

**¡Hola, gente!**

 **Advierto que en este capítulo hay lemmon. Soy terrible en el tema, así que acepto sugerencias, insultos, peticiones de beta para esta parte, tomatazos y lo que venga. Pido disculpas por adelantado y les enviaré una botella de cloro a cada lector para que se lave los ojos.**

 **AlenDarkStar** **: En los fics de este tipo, Meowth suele ser excluido como si fuera un estorbo. Yo no lo pienso así y quiero incluirlo en todo lo que pueda. Es como si los autores se olvidaran de su existencia.**

 **Y eso que el fic apenas empieza.**

 **Plushy-Berry** **; ¡Yo también robo gifs de Tumblr! Deberíamos intercambiar el botín algún día.**

 **Espero que no me tiren piedras, pero yo solo he visto hasta Johto y muchas gracias. Estoy poniéndome al día muy lentamente. Cuando llegue a los treinta, supongo que terminaré de ver todo.**

 **¿Así que el capítulo 48 se arma Troya, según vos? Tal vez, pero me parece que se va a armar un poquiiito más adelante. Mejor me callo.**

 **Lo de pokemons fue error de dedo (varios, de hecho). Fue traición del subconciente.**

 **Los aportes siempre son bienvenidos.**

 **PD: En el capítulo anterior puse por error puse que Jessie y James tenían a Victrebel y a Lickitung cuando todavía no habían sido capturados. Ya lo corregí.**

 **Capítulo** **tres**

 **El acto.**

Durante casi un minuto, ellos se quedaron en la misma posición, incómodos. No podían seguir así más tiempo, así que Jessie tomó la iniciativa, sentándose en el futon.

—¿Qué esperas? —le dijo—. Ven aquí si es que tienes tantas ganas como dices. No me tengas miedo

James se acercó a ella a pasos lentos, dubitativos, y se puso de rodillas sobre el futón. A Jessie le dio ternura verlo así, como si fuera un niño.

—No sé qué hacer—confesó el hombre, avergonzado—. ¿Y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si me odias después de esto?

Jessie le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo. Podía sentir su agitada respiración.

—Todo va a salir bien y no vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras, ¿está bien? No hay nada que temer

—¿No se supone que el hombre debe decir eso? —dijo, casi con tono de reproche, más para sí mismo que para ella.

—En este caso no, ya que no tienes experiencia alguna. Tú quédate tranquilo y deja todo en mis manos.

Jessie se puso de rodillas para estar a la misma altura que él. Extendió la mano hacia James y le desabotonó el pijama, con delicadeza. Lo deslizó por sus hombros, mientras admiraba el cuerpo de su compañero. Era bastante delgado, sin vello en el cuerpo y carecía de los abdominales que solían enloquecer a las chicas, pero a Jessie no le importó. Para ella estaba bien.

Acostó a James en el futón, empujándolo lentamente de los hombros. Se subió encima de él y movió sus caderas contra la entrepierna de James, mientras lo besaba en los labios. El hombre soltó un gemido que a duras penas pudo reprimir y cerró con fuerza los puños. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella comenzara a sentir algo duro entre sus piernas.

Ella siguió besándolo, cada vez más y más abajo, pasando por su pecho y por su estómago hasta llegar al elástico de su pantalón. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y con el rostro cubierto de sudor.

—¿Quieres seguir? —le preguntó, rogando que la respuesta fuera un sí. Temía que su compañero se echara atrás

James asintió con rapidez, casi sin poder hablar. Y para Jessie fue suficiente para poder continuar.

Le bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto la hombría de James. Jessie no pudo evitar sentirse halagada al recordar que su compañero le estaba entregando su virginidad. Con cuidado, ella acercó los labios a su miembro lo metió casi entero en su boca.

James soltó un gemido bastante fuerte y sintió como su espalda se arqueaba. Era una nueva sensación para él y era obvio que no se esperaba ser estimulado se esa manera. Jessie siguió succionando de manera lenta y tortuosa, sintiendo como el miembro de James se volvía más y más duro, como si fuera roca. Aumentó la velocidad de la succión hasta que recordó que James podría venirse en cualquier momento y se detuvo justo a tiempo

—¿Q-que? —James pareció volver en si, como si su mente hubiese estado a muchos kilómetros de la posada —¿Por qué paraste?

—Vamos, no creerás que serás el único en sentir placer —lo retó Jessie, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Se quitó el camisón rosa que llevaba, quedando totalmente desnuda, ya que ella no solía usar ropa interior antes de ir a dormir. Los ojos de James se abrieron de forma desmesurada al ver sus pechos al descubierto, como si hubiese visto una maravilla desconocida para el hombre.

—¿Quieres tocar, verdad? Adelante, James, que yo no muerdo —lo invitó Jessie, con una sonrisa sensual.

James se incorporó con dificultad. Con una mano temblorosa, tocó el seno derecho de Jessie y lo apretó despacio, acariciándolo con el pulgar. Al tocar el pezón, Jessie soltó un gemido bajo y entrecortado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? —James la miró, asustado por las reacciones de Jessie, reacciones que jamás había visto.

—Muy bien. No pares —apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras a causa de la excitación y los meses sin sexo que cargaba encima.

James estiró la otra mano para agarrar el otro seno y los masajeó de manera rítmica y constante. Se acercó a Jessie y le dio un beso torpe en los labios. Ella se lo correspondió, totalmente excitada. Jamás había imaginado tener a James de esa manera.

Lo empujó hacia el futón y se subió encima de él, besándolo con más furia y metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de James, quien no hacía otra cosa que intentar seguirle el ritmo. Luego, ella se enderezó y se acomodó en las caderas de James, para poder sentirlo en su interior.

Lo hizo despacio, poco a poco, para poder acostumbrarse a la sensación. James la miraba, idiotizado, como un niño al que le estaba quebrando la inocencia.

—Jessie… —gemía, casi de manera febril y con los puños cerrados. Y eso que todavía faltaba lo mejor.

Jessie ya estaba lista, con el miembro palpitante de James en su húmedo interior. Se movió despacio al principio, pero los gemidos de James comenzaron a hacerle perder el control. Se movía cada vez más rápido, arañando el pecho de su compañero. James tomó las caderas de Jessie con las manos y la obligó a que tomara más velocidad. Ella dejó de arañarle el pecho y comenzó a acariciar sus propios pezones hasta que sintió que algo se disparaba en su interior.

Jessie dejó de moverse, frustrada. Sabía que James, al ser virgen, llegaría antes que ella. Pero necesitaba terminar, aunque tuviera que masturbarse. James la miró, como si supiera el problema.

—¿Qué pasa, Jessie? ¿No te gustó? ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó James, levantando un poco la cabeza

—No, no es eso —se apresuró a decir, aún con el fuego en su vientre—. Solo que… yo sigo caliente, James.

—Lo… Lo siento. Yo no quería… — comenzó a balbucear James, en un torpe intento de pedir disculpas.

—Está bien —ella se bajó de encima de James y se quedó sentada sobre el futón, acomodándose el cabello.

—No, no lo está, Jessie —la interrumpió. Parecía estar decidido en continuar hasta el final, con los dos satisfechos.

James se arrastró hacia ella, algo inseguro. Extendió las manos hacia las rodillas de Jessie y le separó las piernas. Ella supo de inmediato lo que iba a hacer.

—James… no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres —dijo Jessie, a pesar de que estaba a la expectativa

—Quiero hacerlo, ¿acaso tú no? —preguntó James tímidamente, con el rostro confundido y a la vez asustado

La idea de la lengua de James, lamiendo su interior, hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. Claro que quería, se moría de ganas

—Solo si estás seguro —dijo, apenas conteniendo su excitación, que hacía que se humedeciera cada vez más

James asintió y metió su cabeza entre las piernas de Jessie. Empezó lamiendo sus muslos con una lentitud tortuosa hasta llegar a su vagina. Con mucha timidez, pasó la lengua en su húmedo interior, haciendo que Jessie apretara un poco los muslos. A medida que aumentaba el ritmo, Jessie se sentía cada vez más y más perdida en un océano de placer hasta que finalmente ella pudo terminar en la boca de James.

—¿Te gustó, Jessie? —le preguntó James, mientras levantaba la cabeza y se relamía los labios cubiertos de sus jugos vaginales.

—Si, James, me encantó… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo último? Creí que eras virgen —preguntó Jessie

James enrojeció como un tomate y evitó su mirada, como si fuera un niño pillado en una travesura.

—Si que lo era. Lo vi en n una revista que encontré hace mucho —admitió, rascándose la cabeza.

Jessie soltó una risotada y se levantó con dificultad, yendo hacia el ropero y revisando los cajones.

—Voy a darme un baño, James —anunció, mientras se ponía una bata—. ¿Vienes? —lo invitó ella.

James negó con la cabeza. Si iban al baño juntos, tal vez hubiera una posibilidad de hacerlo de vuelta y los terminarían echando por indecentes.

—No, voy a bajar a Meowth del techo antes de que se duerma. Más tarde voy —se excusó James.

—Está bien —Jessie le dio una última mirada y salió de la habitación, canturreando en voz muy baja.

James se puso el pijama y salió por la ventana. No le fue difícil treparse a las tejas y subirse al techo, donde Meowth todavía estaba allí, cantándole a la luna. Esta era diferente, no solo por la letra, sino porque tenía una guitarra:

 _Cuéntame una historia_

 _Donde todo haya cambiado_

 _Donde hayamos permanecido juntos_

 _Y no comportándonos como extraños_

 _No perdí la razón_

 _Solo la he regalado_

 _No quería que me vieras llorar_

 _Y no tenías tiempo para esperar_

 _Así que despacio me fui caminando_

Ahora que James lo pensaba, la mayoría de las canciones que tocaba Meowth eran tristes. Se preguntó si había algo doloroso que guardaba en su interior o simplemente le gustaban ese tipo de canciones.

—Meowth, ya es hora de que bajes —le dijo, preguntándose si había ido caminando hasta el globo para buscar su instrumento.

—Un rato más —se quejó el felino, dejando de cantar, pero aún sacándole tristes acordes a la guitarra.

—Ya escuchaste a Jessie: no te desveles o vas a provocar un incendio mañana —le advirtió James

—Uff, si que eres aguafiestas —gruñó, parando de tocar. Al levantarse, frunció el ceño y olfateó el aire. Luego, miró a James y abrió los ojos como platos—. Ese olor…

James lo miró, confundido. Olvidaba constantemente que Meowth era un pokemón y podía percibir esa clase de olores, a pesar de no tener una nariz visible.

—Yo no huelo nada —dijo James, haciéndose el tonto.

—Claro que sí. Viene de ti. Y huele a… a —Meowth paró bien las orejas y retrocedió un paso—. ¿Tuviste sexo con Jessie?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Meowth?

—Si, lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día, pero nunca imaginé que fuera ahora.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cómo que lo sabías?

Meowth mostró una sonrisa casi maliciosa.

—Era obvio que iba a pasar algo entre ustedes, pero vaya que se tardaron. Felicidades a los dos.

James sacudió la cabeza. Ojalá tuviera razón.

—No somos pareja, Meowth, si eso es lo que piensas.

Ahora le tocó al felino estar confundido. Torció la cabeza y sus orejas se movieron hacia abajo de manera casi milimétrica.

—Pero ustedes… tuvieron relaciones y eso tiene un significado.

—Más tarde te explico, ¿ahora te vas a bajar o no?

—Bueno, bueno, ya, no te pongas así

Los dos bajaron por el techo y se metieron de vuelta por la ventana. Jessie aún no había llegado. James se acostó en el futón y Meowth, después de dudar un momento, se acostó en la canasta. Mañana sería un día largo.

 **La canción de este capítulo está basada en No Regrets, de Robbie Williams**

 **Hasta la semana que viene, si Dios quiere.**


	4. Viaje por el desierto

**¡Hola! Espero no haber espantado a nadie con el lemmon.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Meowth es inteligente, aunque a veces tome decisiones malas. Es mi segundo pokemón favorito, después de Arbok.**

 **Capítulo cuatro.**

 **Viaje por el desierto**

Los bobos no aparecieron en los dos días que Jessie, James y Meowth trabajaron en la posada. Había dos opciones: o se habían retrasado o habían pasado por el pueblo sin que ellos lo advirtieran. Temiendo lo peor, James fue a la Poketienda a preguntar si habían visto un chico con un Pikachu, un adolescente de piel oscura y una chica pelirroja apenas pudo desocuparse por la tarde. Y la dependienta les despejó las dudas: habían pasado por la tienda muy temprano por la mañana y se habían marchado.

—Nos salió mal la jugada —Jessie terminó de lavar el último plato de la cocina y se lo pasó a Meowth para que los secara—. Debemos partir lo antes posible.

—Podremos partir esta noche o mañana temprano, no después —dijo Meowth, mientras secaba el plato con un repasador rojo.

—Mañana será lo mejor —dijo James, sentado sobre la mesa—. Estaremos bien descansados y podremos comprar provisiones.

—Pero, los bobos…

—Sabemos que van a Ciudad Neón y los alcanzaremos con el globo.

Jessie iba a protestar, pero se trago la rabieta que estaba preparando y se sentó junto a James.

—Odio todo esto —gruñó, tapándose los ojos con una mano.

James le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Vamos, Jessie, no es momento de caer ahora. Tendremos dinero y provisiones dentro de nada e iremos a Ciudad Neón, donde hay espectáculos, casinos y bares. Tal vez podamos divertirnos allí y atrapar a Pikachu.

Jessie lo miró de reojo.

—Te llegas a meter en un casino y te arrastro de las pestañas.

—Ok, nada de casinos. Pero colarnos en algún espectáculo no te suena mal, ¿eh?

Jessie sonrió ligeramente.

—No, no me parece tan mala idea.

—¿Entonces por qué te pones mal? Cualquiera de estos días va a ser nuestro día,

Jessie apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de James.

—Ah, supongo que tienes razón. Nos vamos mañana a la mañana y estaremos en Ciudad Neón en menos de una semana

—Así se habla, Jessie —Meowth se paró encima de la mesa—. Ahora, basta de holgazanear. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Jessie, James y Meowth se reunieron con Momoko en la cocina para recibir su pago.

—Tal como prometí, seis mil yenes, dos mil para cada uno —dijo Momoko, contando los billetes y las monedas sobre la mesa. Los ojos de los tres se iluminaros al ver el dinero y lo guardaron en un monedero que Jessie se encargo de custodiar

—Ahora podemos ir a comprar provisiones —saltó Meowth alegremente sobre su silla.

—Oh, hablando de provisiones…

Momoko se dirigió a la mesada de la cocina y les extendió un paquete envuelto en papel. Desde adentro se podía sentir un delicioso olor.

—Son domplings —les informó Momoko, con una sonrisa—. Algunas son de mariscos y otras son de cerdo. Para su viaje al desierto. Y también esto —les alcanzó una mochila grande, vieja y desgastada. Parecía pesar mucho. Dentro, había varias botellas pequeñas llenas de agua.

James se levantó e inclinó la cabeza de manera solemne.

—No tenía por qué molestarse —dijo.

—Oh, no es nada. Que tengan un buen viaje.

—Muchas gracias —saludaron los tres y salieron al exterior.

Pueblo Terracota estaba despierto. Los negocios ya estaban abiertos y la gente iba y venía por las callecitas, ya sea para comprar las cosas para el desayuno, trabajar o algún trámite.

—Bueno —Jessie estaba mucho más animada que el día anterior—. Es hora de ir a comprar.

En el mercado, compraron más agua, barritas energéticas y carne deshidratada. La comida era lo de menos, lo que más importaba era el líquido. En la Poketienda compraron unas pocas pociones y antídotos para sus pokemons. Una vez que sintieron que estaban bien provistos de alimentos, salieron del pueblo y se dirigieron al globo.

Estaba tal cual como la habían dejado, tapado entre los arbustos. Les llevó diez minutos poder inflar el globo y elevarse hacia el cielo azul.

No tardaron nada en dejar atrás el pequeño pueblo y adentrarse en el desierto. Hacía un calor de morirse y la llama que provenía de la garrafa no los ayudaba. Apenas habían pasado media hora, cuando ya estaban metiendo mano en la mochila para beber agua.

—Tenemos que parar antes del mediodía —sugirió Jessie, secándose la transpiración de la cara con un pañuelo—. Me estoy muriendo de calor.

Meowth, quien estaba acurrucado en una esquina con su botella de agua, le dio la razón.

—A la noche estará más fresco y será más seguro viajar—argumentó, limpiándose las gotitas de agua del rostro con la lengua.

—Lo mejor será si encontramos un refugio para mantenernos a la sombra —agregó James, sacándose el buzo. Se estaba muriendo de calor.

Para el mediodía, no solo no habían encontrado un refugio, sino que se les había acabado el combustible. Tuvieron que improvisar un techo con el globo desinflado para tener algo de sombra y no morir calcinados por el calor. Comieron algunos domplings entre los tres y decidieron quedarse allí hasta el anochecer.

—Sal, Weezing — James tiró la pokebola con desgano. De adentro, salió su pokemón tipo veneno, el cual lo había acompañado desde hacía tantos años.

—Weezing —dijo, mirando a su entrenador.

James sacó de la canasta del globo una bolsa llena de basura.

—Hora de almorzar —le dijo, mientras la dejaba en el suelo. El pokemón se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a masticar la basura, agradecido.

—Me pregunto si los bobos no morirán con este calor —preguntó Meowth, intentado refrescarse con un simple abanico de papel.

—Mientras no se muera Pikachu, me da igual lo que les pase — le respondió Jessie con dureza.

—Si llegamos a ir a Ciudad Neón y no los encontramos, tal vez encontremos sus cadáveres semi enterrados en la arena.

—Bueno, de ser así, les robaremos los pokemons que tengan dentro de sus pokebolas y listo. Peor es nada.

James se giró hacia ellos.

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso? Me pone nervioso.

—Oh, vamos, James, no hablábamos en serio —sonrió Jessie—. ¿Acaso te interesan los bobos?

—Una cosa es no interesarse y otra cosa muy distinta es desearles la muerte.

—Nadie les estaba deseando la muerte, solo estábamos suponiendo.

Meowth se acostó en la arena.

—Despiértenme por la noche, ¿sí? —dijo y cerró los ojos.

James se desentendió de los dos y fue a ver a su Weezing, que ya había terminado de comer la basura.

—Acuérdate de avisar antes de tirar el gas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Weezing —asintió su pokemón y comenzó a pasear alrededor del refugio.

—Sabes que te va a avisar tres segundos antes, ¿verdad? —le dijo Meowth, sin siquiera moverse.

—Lo sé, por eso me estoy preparando.

James sacó del canasto una garrafa casi vacía y una manguera ramificada en varios picos. Lo conectó y esperó pacientemente a Weezing, quien deambulaba de un lado a otro, sin rumbo fijo, pero sin alejarse demasiado del refugio. Apenas el pokemón se detuvo en seco, James se levantó, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

—¡Weezing, Weezing, Weezing! —su pokemón se acercó hacia su entrenador, alarmado. James tan solo sonrió y agarró el adaptador con una mano.

—Ya va, ya va —le dijo.

El adaptador estaba diseñado especialmente para que todos los picos se engancharan en los agujeros de Weezing. Con tanta rapidez como le era posible, lo conectó con todas las mangueras.

—Listo —le dijo, una vez que había asegurado todos los picos—. Ya puedes expulsar el gas.

La garrafa se comenzó a llenar. Un medidor que estaba al costado le indicaba la cantidad de combustible que había dentro. Weezing comenzó a descender hacia el suelo y James lo sostuvo con ambas manos.

—Despacio, despacio —le susurró. Cuando vio que el medidor le indicaba que estaba casi lleno, agregó—. Listo.

Weezing se detuvo. James le desconectó y dejó que diera un par de vueltas más. Volaba más bajo de lo habitual. Normalmente flotaba a la altura de la cabeza de James, pero ahora estaba casi a la altura de su ombligo.

—Buen trabajo, mi bolita de gas —tomó una botella de agua e hizo que tomara un par de tragos. Luego, sacó su pokebola—. Regresa.

Un rayo rojo salió de su pokebola y lo hizo regresar a Weezing a su lugar. Ya tenían combustible otra vez. Guardó la garrafa en su lugar y siguió tomando de la botella de agua que había dejado a su pokemón. Tenía más calor que antes.

—James, creo que la ropa negra absorbe el calor —dijo Jessie, relamiéndose los labios resecos—. Mejor sácate esa playera y déjate el buzo.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

James se sacó la playera negra y fue a buscar su buzo dentro del canasto. Iba a ponérselo, cuando se giró para ver a Jessie y se quedó paralizado.

Jessie se había sacado la parte de arriba del uniforme, incluido su corpiño. Sus miradas se encontraron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, recordando lo que habían hecho apenas un par de días atrás.

—De-debimos haber conseguido ropa más adecuada —tartamudeó James.

—En el globo debe haber algo —comentó ella, como si no se percatara de la reacción de James.

—Me fijaré.

James se inclinó sobre el canasto y comenzó a revisar entre las porquerías que venían arrastrando con ellos desde quién sabe cuánto. Algunos de los disfraces debían servir para poder apaliar el calor. Ahora que lo pensaba (tanto como se lo permitía el clima sofocante), desde que había ingresado al Equipo Rocket que no se ponía ropa de civil. Comenzó a revolver y a observar las prendas: yukatas de diferentes colores, ropa de porristas, uniformes escolares… Estaba levantando la parte superior de un bikini, cuando sintió algo suave y cálido en la espalda.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —la voz burlona de Jessie le erizó la piel. Dejó caer la bikini.

—Nada, buscaba ropa —se apresuró a decir James. No tardó en notar que eso cálido y suave eran los pechos de Jessie. Sentía sus pezones clavándose en la espalda y eso lo estaba excitando. Mierda.

—Una bikini no es lo que se necesita para el desierto —le susurró al oído.

—Lo sé, solo… —se interrumpió al sentir como Jessie le lamía la oreja—. Jessie…

—¿Si? —lo abrazó por la espalda mientras sus manos recorrían su estómago

—¿Qué haces?

—Me divierto un poco, ¿acaso no quieres un poco de diversión?

James tragó saliva.

—Meowth está…

—Durmiendo como un ladrillo —terminó Jessie, obligándolo a girar hacia ella para plantarle un furioso beso en los labios.

James perdió la cordura. Le correspondió el beso con pasión, mientras le acariciaba los pechos redondos y firmes que tenía al descubierto con una mano, apretándolos de vez en cuando, mientras que con la otra agarraba el trasero de Jessie con firmeza… Tenía tantas ganas de poseerla.

—¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?

Jessie se cubrió los pechos, irritada. James miró por sobre el hombro de su compañero y vio a Meowth parado detrás de ella, furioso.

—Creo que es obvio —masculló Jessie.

—Hace tanto calor como para hacer huevo frito encima de la cabeza de un Geoudude y ustedes quieren deshidratarse haciendo cochinadas... ¡Y ni siquiera les importa que yo esté a pocos pasos de ustedes! —les gritó Meowth.

—Bueno, bueno, tienes razón —James levantó las manos, en un gesto de rendición.

Jessie, quien estaba buscando ropa en el canasto, le tiró a James una túnica de colores claros.

—Creo que esto va a servir —dijo, metiéndose en el canasto y sacándose el resto de sus ropas. Meowth desvió la vista para darles un poco de intimidad.

—Ahora no voy a poder dormir pensando que ustedes tienen sexo cerca de mí —gruñó.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas acción —se burló Jessie.

—Si la tuviera, no lo haría cerca de ustedes, asquerosos.

James se terminó de poner la túnica y se acercó a Meowth.

—Está bien, no lo haremos más cerca de ti, pero no te enojes.

Meowth se mantuvo callado. James se acostó en la arena, contando las horas que faltaban para el anochecer.

 **Según la Wikidex, el gas de Weezing se usa para hacer combustible, por eso decidí que fuera una especie de suministro para el Equipo Rocket.**

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	5. Ciudad Neón

**¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo a la vista.**

 **jessica985** **: Puedes mandar tus reviews en inglés, si quieres, que lo entiendo. No me molesta.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Tu pokemón favorito es Meowth, ¿verdad? No es nada inocente, pero tiene sus momentos de ingenuidad.**

 **Plushy-Berry** **: ¿Yo? Cuando digo que hay lemmon, hay lemmon. Pasa que me olvidé de aclararlo en el summary.**

 **Si, es ilegal. Mirá que yo intento seguir el reglamento a rajatabla (incluido lo que dice de las canciones), pero en este caso… a nadie le importa.**

 **Te juro y te rejuro que estuve horas mirando la página de Word con el lemmon, pensando en cómo hacerlo bien. Me preocupé tanto por ciertos aspectos, que se me pasó por alto detalles que me contaste en el review. Podría excusarme diciendo que Jessie estaba muy impaciente y con ganas de que le den "duro contra el muro" y por eso no hubo jugueteo y bla bla bla, pero fue mi error.**

 **Meowth, el personaje favorito de mi pareja/beta. Me convenció de darle más protagonismo a Meowth y, después de un análisis, le di la razón. En muchos fics, el pobre es echado del Equipo Rocket (en el sentido de que los autores buscan cualquier escusa para sacarlo del camino y que los otros dos forniquen como Nidoran en celo) y eso es muy injusto.**

 **Capítulo cinco**

 **Ciudad Neón**

Apenas el sol empezó a esconderse en el horizonte, el Equipo Rocket preparó el globo y salieron volando hacia Ciudad Neón. Esperaban encontrarse con Pikachu pronto. El generador no tenía mucha electricidad y lo necesitaban si querían seguir usando el globo. Bueno, podían usar el generador a bicicleta, pero tardaría bastante en cargarlo y no tenían ganas de estar pedaleando como idiotas.

Cuando vislumbraron las luces de la ciudad del juego, estaban muertos de frío y ya con el uniforme del equipo puesto. La ropa del desierto les resultaba incómoda y la llama del quemador que tanto habían odiado en el desierto durante el día, era ahora la fuente de calor más preciada para ellos.

—Ahí está la ciudad —anunció Jessie, como si los demás no pudieran verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Sí, todo muy lindo, ¿pero donde guardamos el globo? —preguntó Meowth, recorriendo el desierto paisaje con sus ojos azules

—Cruzaremos la ciudad y vemos si del otro lado hay un buen lugar. Tiene que haber uno por aquí

—En este mapa dice que hay un bosque detrás de esta ciudad —dijo James, con el mapa en las manos—. Así que es buen lugar para esconder el globo

Desde arriba, el Equipo Rocket pudo admirar las luces brillantes y los carteles parpadeantes que le hacían el honor al nombre de la ciudad. En las bases del equipo Rocket habían escuchado historias divertidas y aterradoras sobre Ciudad Neón: desde noches de lujuria con alguna persona desconocida y afortunadas noches en el casino, hasta homicidios sobre mesas de póker y drogas extrañas puestas en bebidas cuando uno no miraba. Cosas que un entrenador de diez años jamás llegaba a ver.

Cruzando la ciudad había un bosque bastante tranquilo, comparado con el caos que debía haber en las calles. Escondieron el globo con arbustos y ramas y se adentraron en la civilización.

Era un infierno trasladado a la Tierra. Estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía por las calles como si llevaran prisa y de muy mal humor. Personas que discutían en las puertas de los edificios, más dispuestos a agarrarse a trompadas que a tener batallas pokemón. Señoritas de poca ropa que invitaban a los transeúntes con sus pronunciados escotes a los interiores de dudosos hoteles. Gente llorando su desgracia por haber apostado hasta el último yen en el casino y parecían al borde del suicidio.

—Ah, miren, un cine donde dan documentales de humanos —Meowth señaló con un dedo la cartelera de un cine XXX.

—¿Documentales de humanos? —preguntó James, sin entender nada de lo que el pokemón decía

—Si, como los especiales que dan en el Pokemón Planet, pero con personas. Una vez entré a uno, pero había un olor horrible y no pude ver mucho.

Jessie se apretó el puente de la nariz, no sabiendo si reírse o indignarse ante las palabras de su pequeño compañero. Al fin y al cabo, era un pokemón y había ciertas cosas que probablemente no comprendía.

—Meowth, eso no era documental de humanos, eso era porno —le dijo, intentando contenerse

—¿Qué es porno? —preguntó Meowth, con inocencia (la poca que le quedaba).

—Esas películas donde las personas tienen sexo como bestias.

—Ah, como en el Pokemón Planet.

—¡No es lo mismo!

James levantó una mano, intentando razonar con el pokemón e interrumpiendo la discusión entre ambos

—Meowth, ¿miras el Pokemón Planet como si fuera porno? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja y con una mueca desagradable en los labios.

Meowth se sonrojó de manera violenta y evitó el contacto visual con cualquiera de los dos humanos. Al fin y al cabo, era más humano de lo que aparentaba.

—Eh… yo… mejor busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche. No nos detengamos.

—Recuérdame que no vuelva a poner el Pokemón Planet en la televisión —le dijo Jessie al oído de James.

Siguieron caminando entre la furiosa multitud, intentando ni siquiera hacer contacto visual con la gente, por las dudas. No fuera a ser que lo tomaran como una provocación y los molieran a palos, ya sea con pokemons o sin ellos. Ya estaban bastante mal como para involucrarse en peleas

—Como me gustan las luces brillantes —comentó Meowth, observando los carteles luminosos de los casinos y los bares.

James iba a decir lo mismo, pero sintió que alguien lo chocaba en el hombro y lo hacía tropezar. Por suerte, no se estrelló contra el suelo y logró mantener el equilibrio. Se dio vuelta para ver quién lo había chocado y resultó ser un tipo alto y larguirucho vestido al estilo punk, con chaqueta y pantalón de cuero con el cabello peinado hacia arriba. Al igual que James, se había detenido por el golpe y ahora lo miraba con los ojos furiosos, enseñando los dientes como si fuera un pokemón listo para atacar.

—¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas! —le gritó James, sobándose el hombro dolorido e ignorando el hecho de que era peligroso enfrentarse a la gente de la ciudad.

El tipo se abalanzó sobre James a una velocidad digna de un Rapidash. De alguna manera, el tipo se las ingenió para treparse a los hombros de James como si fuera un Mankey y a golpearlo en la cabeza.

—¿Tu chocaste conmigo y empiezas a quejarte? ¿Qué te pasa? —le gritaba el tipo, mientras continuaba golpeándolo en la nuca.

—¡Tú chocaste con él! —le gritó Jessie, pero fue interrumpida cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba por la espalda. Ella se giró, dispuesta a golpear a quien sea, pero se encontró con una señora mucho más alta y corpulenta que ella, de cabello castaño.

—Eso me dolió —le dijo a una aterrorizada Jessie—. ¡Pero me las pagarás! —gritó, extendiendo sus manos hacia ella.

La señora cargó a Jessie bajo el brazo como si fuera una bolsa de papas y comenzó a darle nalgadas. Meowth estaba libre, pero tan asustado que no se podía mover y estaba con la espalda aplastada contra la pared, como si quisiera mimetizarse con ella para evitar ser golpeado también.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó una voz de mujer que conocían muy bien. Tal vez la conocían demasiado bien.

Una oficial Jenny iba hacia ellos, montada en su motocicleta a toda velocidad. Los tipos dejaron de golpear a Jessie y James y se dieron a la fuga, dejándolos tirados en el suelo como si fueran bolsas de papas. La oficial paró la motocicleta y bajó de ella, echando chispas por los ojos.

—¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? —les gritó, como si fuera un Growlithe rabioso. Solo faltaba que le chorreara espuma por la boca.

Jessie y James se levantaron del suelo con dificultad. No querían enfrentarse a una oficial Jenny y mucho menos a una que estaba tan irritada que daba la impresión que había estado trabajando durante semanas casi sin dormir. Antes de ser arrastrados a una celda junto con criminales de esa ciudad, preferían volver al desierto.

—¡Weezing, pantalla de humo! —gritó James, tirando su pokebola a los pies de la mujer policía.

Su pokemón, sin dudar un segundo, hizo el ataque solicitado hacia la oficial Jenny antes de que esta pudiera siquiera sacar una cachiporra o una pokebola (lo más probable es que fuera lo primero). Aprovecharon la confusión para huir a toda prisa, pesar del dolor provocado por los golpes recibidos. No pararon hasta salir de la ciudad y adentrarse de vuelta en el bosque. Recién pararon cuando sus músculos adoloridos y sus pulmones aguijoneados por la huida pidieron un descanso.

—¿Nos… persigue? —preguntó Jessie, casi cayendo de rodillas al suelo junto a James. Casi no podía respirar.

Meowth, que estaba trepado a la espalda de James y ni se había molestado en correr, miró hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—No, creo que la dejamos bastante atrás —dijo convencido.

James giró su cabeza hacia su Weezing, quien flotaba a su lado como si fuera un satélite venenoso escoltando a su planeta.

—Gracias por hacernos escapar, mi bolita de gas. Regresa.

Weezing entró en su pokebola. Después de recuperar el aliento, Meowth se bajó de la espalda de James de un salto hacia el pasto.

—Que suerte que pudimos escapar —comentó.

Jessie lo miró, furiosa. De no dolerle tanto la retaguardia y de no estar tan agotada, lo hubiese pateado en la cara hasta hundirle el amuleto en el cráneo.

—No gracias a ti, maldito gato cobarde —escupió, apretando los puños, amenazante.

—¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¡Esa gorda mayúscula era como una versión humana de un Snorlax! ¡Si me daba una nalgada, me sacaba el amuleto! —protestó Meowth.

—¡Yo te voy a sacar el amuleto!

James se puso en medio de ambos para evitar que se agarraran a golpes. Ya era suficiente con la pelea que habían tenido como para pelearse entre ellos

—Bueno, bueno, cálmense. Lo importante es que no nos arrestaron y estamos vivos. Pasemos aquí la noche y esperemos a los bobos.

—Si es que no los hacen papilla primero —comentó Meowth.

* * *

A pesar de estar alejados de la ciudad, ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar bien el sueño, por culpa de la paliza de anoche. Meowth si había dormido bien, pero no se animó a decirle a sus compañeros, por miedo a que le dieran unos buenos cachetazos por pasarla mejor que ellos.

—Auch —se quejó James, tomándose la cabeza con una mano—. Necesito una aspirina, pero ya.

—Y yo algo para mi trasero —Jessie se incorporó, frotándose la zona dolorida —. No creo que pueda ni sentarme.

—Conseguiremos algo de eso después de atrapar a Pikachu —Meowth ya estaba de pie y con mucha energía en su pequeño cuerpo.

—Primero que nada, vamos a buscar el globo y a comer —opinó James, consiguiendo la aprobación de los otros dos.

No tenían mucho para comer, así que comieron unas galletas de jengibre (eran las más baratas) junto con una pequeña botella de agua tibia. No era el mejor desayuno, pero servía para reponer un poco las fuerzas.

—¿Algún día podremos comer algo más que esto? —se preguntó Jessie, mirando con tristeza una galleta que tenía en la mano.

James le pasó una mano por los hombros, intentando reconfortarla un poco.

—Cuando atrapemos a Pikachu, podremos ir a un buffet libre y comeremos hasta que nos echen —le dijo.

—¿Ir al buffet? Vamos a comprarlo y a ser tan gordos que vamos a ir rodando por la vida —la animó Meowth, con una amplia sonrisa.

Jessie apenas pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

—No quiero perder mi figura, pero amo comer. —Suspiró—. La vida es cruel, pero nosotros somos más crueles aún. Este será nuestro día y volveremos a la base como los triunfadores que somos.

—¡Así se habla! —saltó Meowth, palmeando a Jessie en la pierna.

El murmullo de una conversación los interrumpió. Se escondieron entre los arbustos para ver quiénes eran los responsables. Un adolescente, una chica y un chico con un Pikachu.

Al fin los habían encontrado.

 **La semana que viene subo otro capítulo, como lo vine haciendo todo este mes. Si tengo suerte, las publicaciones serán siempre semanales.**

 **Todo review se agradece. Un beso.**


	6. Cien yenes

**¡Hola! Está lloviendo hace dos días seguidos, así que mejor publico ahora, antes de que se corte la luz.**

 **Slash Torrance: Me esforcé al máximo con Meowth para que pareciera gracioso. Sé que no conoces el fandom, así que me sorprende que te haya gustado.**

 **Está demostrado científicamente que dejar reviews no causa calambres ni túnel carpiano, así que no sean tímidos (?)**

 **Capítulo seis**

 **Cien yenes**

¿De qué servía encontrar a los bobos si no podían vencerlos?

Eso era lo que pensaba James mientras viajaba en el globo por el bosque junto a sus compañeros, casi al anochecer. ¿Cómo iban a saber que los tapones no servirían contra Jigglypuff? El plan de dormir a todos los habitantes de Ciudad Neón para robarse los pokemón había fracasado de manera miserable, como de costumbre. ¿Hasta cuando iban a estar así? Ese condenado mocoso y su Pikachu les estaban dando mala suerte. Antes de conocerlos, no les iban tan mal. Tenían sus fracasos, si, pero también éxitos. Ahora, solo era un fracaso tras otro. Si seguían así, terminarían muertos en cualquier momento. Y eso si tenían suerte.

Hacía varios días que se habían cruzado con el bobo por última vez y no habían visto la civilización desde Ciudad Neón. Sobrevivían en el bosque a base de bayas y un par de mochilas que robaron a un par de entrenadores tontos. Por desgracia, no encontraron mucha comida en ellas, pero les bastó para aguantar un poco.

A pesar de todo, Jessie y James se las arreglaron para tener sexo en medio del bosque en un par de ocasiones, alejados de Meowth. Ella tomaba el rol dominante y lo tocaba de maneras que James jamás había imaginado. Era como ir al cielo y rozar las nubes con los dedos cuando sus caderas se movían sobre él de manera lasciva, drenándole la cordura cada vez que escuchaba sus gemidos de placer, murmurando su nombre como si fuera la única manera de seguir con vida

Pero, al final, cuando todo acababa, le tocaba bajar a la tierra y estrellarse como un cometa contra el suelo, dejando un vacío en el medio de su pecho. Podría tener a Jessie en la cama las veces que quisiera, pero jamás podría conquistar su corazón…

—¿James? —la voz de Jessie interrumpió sus pensamientos pesimistas.

—¿Si?

—Estás con la cabeza en las nubes, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, solo… pensaba en cuando llegamos al próximo pueblo.

Meowth le echó un vistazo al mapa.

—No debe faltar mucho. Tal vez lleguemos hoy o mañana a mas tardar.

—¿Cómo se llama el pueblo?

—Creo que se llama Pueblo Carmesí. Está cerca de unas montañas…

James se estremeció ligeramente. Pueblo Carmesí… Pasando las montañas había un lugar llamado Ciudad Ocre y cerca de allí estaba…

—Mejor acampemos —dijo James apresuradamente—. Ya prácticamente es de noche. Busquemos un claro antes de que no podamos ver nada.

Los otros dos le hicieron caso y no tardaron en encontrar un lugar despejado para poder aterrizar. Bajaron y empezaron a armar un campamento.

Meowth fue a buscar una de las mochilas que habían robado. Rebuscó en ella y encontró un paquete de arroz y latas de atún.

—Bueno, es lo que hay —suspiró Meowth—. Aunque se nos acabe el atún, tenemos arroz para varios días.

El felino tomó las riendas y comenzó a preparar la comida. Jessie y James no pusieron objeciones. Cocinaba a nivel de restaurante y estaba orgulloso de ello, aunque no tanto como por su habilidad de pilotear un globo. Más de una vez, James se había preguntado si Meowth en realidad no era un humano condenado a pasar el resto de sus días como un pokemón, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle. Su capacidad de hablar y manejarse por la vida como una persona más estaba envuelta en un misterio. Pero todos allí tenían sus secretos y, si no preguntaba, a él no le preguntarían nada. Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

—La comida está lista —anunció Meowth, sirviendo la comida en tres platos. Era casi todo arroz, salpicado con un poco de atún, pero no estaban para ponerse exigentes a estas alturas. Debían dar gracias que habían encontrado un paquete de sal y media botella de aceite para condimentar en una de las mochilas.

—Gracias por la comida —dijeron los tres, pero antes de empezar a comer, Jessie miró el plato de Meowth con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu plato tiene más atún que el nuestro —señaló Jessie, con ira contenida.

—¿No se habrán comido el atún primero para hacerlo parecer así? —preguntó Meowth, con indiferencia.

—¡Pero si todavía no empezamos a comer! —casi gritó Jessie.

El felino soltó un gruñido.

—Yo soy el que cocinó, así que me merezco tener más atún en el plato.

Jessie se levantó del suelo, apretando los puños.

—Si ese es el motivo, YO me merezco tener más atún en mi plato porque fui YO la que se robó las mochilas.

—Pero YO hice de señuelo para que TÚ robaras las mochilas. Y además cociné, así que me merezco más atún.

—¡Eres un maldito gato desagradecido!

Antes de que Jessie pudiese golpearlo, James se hizo oír.

—Ya me he comido la mitad de mi plato. Si se siguen peleando, me voy a comer las raciones de los dos, así que cállense y coman.

—Pero…

—Solo quiero que cenemos los tres en paz, ¿ok? —James abrió otra lata de atún y le puso un poco en el plato de Jessie y luego un poco más en el suyo propio—. Listo. Ahora comamos. Sin pelear —agregó lo último apretando los dientes.

Los tres comenzaron a comer en silencio su ración, pero aún con un poco de tensión en el aire. Era malo comer así y James sentía que le costaba tragar la comida.

—¿Cómo pasamos a esto? —Soltó de golpe—. Pasamos de ser unos ladrones profesionales a unos muertos de hambre que roban mochilas y se pelean por un poco de atún. De verdad damos asco —agregó, dejando a un lado su plato a medio comer—. Coman de lo mío, si quieren. Espero que no se arranquen los ojos por eso.

—James… —Meowth se acercó a él y apoyó sus patas delanteras en la rodilla de su compañero.

—La situación ya va a mejorar —agregó Jessie, palmeándole el hombro.

James sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cuántos meses venimos escuchando lo mismo, Jessie? Estamos cada vez peor y lo sabes. Es cuestión de tiempo que terminemos presos o muertos. No quiero morir como un delincuente.

Jessie hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Sí, estamos pasando una mala racha, lo sé, pero todo se acabará cuando atrapemos a Pikachu.

James sintió esas palabras completamente huecas, pero hizo un esfuerzo por fingir estar mejor.

—Tienes razón —dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y tomando su plato de comida. No tenía hambre, pero hizo un esfuerzo para tragarse el arroz con atún.

—Lavaremos los platos mañana, cuando lleguemos al siguiente pueblo y encontremos una canilla —dijo Meowth, ya guardando los platos sucios en una bolsa y poniéndolos en el canasto.

Se acurrucaron los tres alrededor de la fogata para dormir. Meowth se colocó en medio de los dos, en señal de que su enojo había pasado. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

* * *

Cuando se despertaron a la mañana siguiente y revisaron el globo, se dieron cuenta que tenían menos de la mitad de combustible.

—¡Weezing, sal! —James tiró su pokebola y su pokemón salió flotando obedientemente, aunque con un pequeño problema.

Weezing flotaba en el aire, si, pero inclinado levemente hacia la derecha, señal de que alguno o algunos de sus agujeros de ese lado estaba tapado. James negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, es hora de destaparte —dijo, mientras revolvía en el globo en busca del juego de destapadores.

—¡Weezing, weezing! —sonaba asustado, como siempre que James decía esa frase. Incluso podía ver sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto de negación, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a él.

—Sé que no te gusta, pero lo hago por tu bien— siguió buscando dentro del globo, pero no encontraba lo que necesitaba. ¿Dónde estaban los condenados destapadores? No lo encontraba por ningún lado. Comenzó a sacar las cosas del globo, para ver si así lograba aparecer.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No los encuentras? —preguntó Jessie.

—No, no sé donde están. Pero tienen que estar aquí.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los usaste?

James reflexionó

—Hace un mes.

—El globo salió despedido más de tres veces en ese tiempo. Puede que se hayan perdido y no te hayas dado cuenta hasta hoy.

James se agarró la cabeza con una mano.

—Los destapadores para Weezing no es barato. Tendré que hacer algo para conseguir unos nuevos.

—¿Por qué no compras un destapador de inodoros? —preguntó Jessie.

—Sería lo mismo que decirte que te compres un tenedor para que te peines —la retó James. Giró hacia su Weezing que, a pesar de que conservaba su imagen triste y desolada de siempre, parecía contento, con la cabeza ladeada —. Tú no te hagas ilusiones. Voy a buscar unos destapadores nuevos en la poketienda y vas a quedar derecho.

—Weezing —su pokemón miró hacia abajo.

—Regresa —le dijo, metiéndolo a su pokebola—. Vamos al pueblo y veamos si puedo comprar…

—¿Comprar? ¿Con qué dinero? Roba uno —le dijo Meowth, como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

James negó con la cabeza y volvió al globo para sacar una bolsa llena de chapitas de botella. Para los demás podía ser basura, pero para él representaba uno de los pocos momentos felices de su traumada niñez. Odiaba separarse de ellas, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bienestar de su pokemón.

—Subamos al globo —dijo—. Aún podemos volar un poco más y acercarnos a Pueblo Carmesí.

El viaje no iba a ser fácil. Quedaba poco combustible y no paraban de vigilar la garrafa, por temor a que se acabara mientras estuvieran en el aire y terminar estrellados contra los frondosos árboles. Cuando ya estaban buscando donde aterrizar, vislumbraron un conjunto de casitas a lo lejos.

—Ya era hora —dijo Jessie, mientras aterrizaban en un claro. Hicieron lo de costumbre: ocultar la canasta entre los arbustos para evitar a otros ladrones y caminar un trecho de aproximadamente un kilometro hasta llegar al pueblo.

Era un pueblo pintoresco y muy tranquilo, comparado con Ciudad Neón. Incluso parecía irradiar paz en cada esquina, aunque eso fuera tal vez una ilusión por el caos donde habían estado unos pocos días atrás. Caminaron un poco por las calles, hasta llegar a una plaza con una fuente en el centro. Había unos pocos niños jugando con sus pokemón. Los más pequeños estaban siendo vigilados por sus padres o hermanos mayores. Allí decidieron separarse: Jessie y Meowth irían a buscar un trabajo o un lugar donde podrían robar algo, mientras que James iría a vender sus preciadas chapitas e ir a la poketienda. Acordaron volver a reunirse en la plaza.

Para suerte (o desgracia) de James, encontró una tienda de coleccionistas donde pudo vender algunas de sus chapitas más comunes a mil cuatrocientos yenes. Aún así, el vendedor casi tuvo que arrancárselas de la mano al momento de la transacción. James anotó en un papel la dirección del lugar, por si algún día regresaba y tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarlas y se dirigió a la poketienda.

Era un lugar pequeño, no muy lejos de la entrada del pueblo. Blanca, de tejado azul y un cartel con el símbolo de una pokebola sobre la puerta corrediza de vidrio. En todos los pueblos y ciudades eran iguales, siendo más grandes en el segundo.

—Buenos días —lo saludó una chica desde el mostrador. Era de unos veinte años, de cabello corto y oscuro —. ¿Qué necesita?

—Busco unos destapadores para Weezing —respondió James.

—Ah, sí. Está en el pasillo…

Unos ruidos la interrumpieron. Venían del fondo de uno de los pasillos y sonaba como si alguien estuviera revolviendo pelotas en un canasto.

—Oh, no, otra vez —murmuró la chica y salió del mostrador para dirigirse al origen de los ruidos. James la siguió.

Había un canasto grande y transparente en el fondo, lleno hasta arriba de pelotas de todos los colores, tamaños y diseños. Encima de ellas, había al menos tres Meowth cachorros, como de un año de edad, saltando y jugando. La chica estaba intentando sacarlos de allí, pero con poco éxito.

—Despacio… despacio… —decía, extendiendo sus manos hacia el Meowth más cercano. El felino se dio vuelta hacia ella apenas logró tocarlo y le dio un buen rasguño en la mano—. ¡Ay!

Podría haber aprovechado el momento para buscar los destapadores e irse corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero la chica le daba un poco de lástima, así que James se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

La chica se dio vuelta, mientras se sostenía la muñeca rasguñada. Unas gotas de sangre se deslizaban sobre la herida.

—Es solo un rasguño. Los Meowth suelen entrar aquí y se ponen a jugar con las pelotas y a querer robarlas. Le dije a mi jefe que cubriera el canasto, pero claro, el no es el que recibe los rasguños —sonrió de manera amarga.

—Hay un truco fácil para sacarle una pelota a un Meowth sin que te rasguñe. Permíteme.

James se acercó a los gatitos. Con mucho cuidado, extendió la mano hacia uno de ellos pero, en lugar de agarrarlo, comenzó a rascarle la oreja.

—Nya… —el Meowth se relajó enseguida y se dejó acariciar, cerrando los ojitos y refregando la cabeza en su mano. En menos de cinco minutos, se había quedado profundamente dormido encima de las pelotas.

Hizo el mismo operativo con los otros dos, quienes estaban tan fascinados por estar rodeado de tantas pelotas que no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No tardó mucho en dormirlos también.

—Wow —la chica observó el trabajo, asombrada—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Tengo un Meowth, así que ya tengo experiencia en alejarlo de la pelota sin que me ataque —dijo James, frotándose la cabeza—. ¿Cómo está tu mano?

—Ya me curé mientras estabas con los Meowth —la chica mostró la parte herida cubierta por una gasa —. Ahora, tengo que sacarlos de la tienda antes de que se despierten.

Puso a los tres Meowth con mucho cuidado dentro de una caja de cartón y salió de la tienda. James no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, a causa de ver como se trataba a los Meowth como pokemón corrientes, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho, ya que la chica regresó enseguida.

—No sé como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí.

—No es nada —James intentó no sonrojarse, en vano. No estaba muy acostumbrado a los halagos. De pronto, recordó a lo que había venido—. Necesito los destapadores para Weezing.

—¡Oh, cierto! Está en el sector de pokemón venenosos. Tercer pasillo.

James se dirigió al lugar donde la chica le señaló y comenzó a buscar entre las estanterías.

—Antídotos, máscara antigás, pulidor de escamas, afilador de colmillos… ¿Afilador de colmillos? —Pensaba James en voz alta, a medida que caminaba —- ¡Ah, destapadores para Weezing!

Se parecía a un destapador de inodoros, solo que venían tres en un paquete, de diferentes tamaños. Dos eran para las cabezas y la más pequeña era para la cámara de gas que las unía. Estaba a punto de tomarla, hasta que vio el precio.

—Mil quinientos yenes —murmuró James. Le faltaban cien para llegar a esa cantidad. Maldijo por no haber ido primero a la tienda antes de vender las chapitas y decidió irse. Con suerte, los otros dos ya habrían conseguido algo y podía pedirles prestados los cien yenes. Al fin y al cabo, los tres se beneficiaban con su pokemón.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo vas a comprar? —preguntó la chica, quien se encontraba de vuelta detrás del mostrador.

—No, es que no me alcanza.

La chica pareció recapacitar.

—¿Cuánto te falta?

—Cien, pero…

—Trae los destapadores. Yo pagaré la diferencia.

James negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo aceptar eso. Volveré más tarde.

—¿Qué son cien yenes hoy en día? —sonrió la chica, ya saliendo de detrás del mostrador para ir a buscar el producto.

—Espera, yo… —quiso decir James, pero enseguida se calló. No soportaría tener que vender más chapitas, por mucho que los sacaran de apuros económicos.

La chica regresó enseguida con el juego de destapadores, volvió a su puesto y pasó el producto sobre el lector de barras.

—Mil cuatrocientos yenes —dijo la chica, con una sonrisa radiante.

James sacó un billete de mil yenes y cuatro monedas de cien. Las contó delante de la empleada y lo puso sobre el mostrador.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó.

—Ya dije, no es nada. Me ayudaste con esos Meowth y ahora sé cómo sacarlos de la tienda sin que me lastimen.

—¿No tienes un pokemón?

—Tengo una Pikachu, pero no quiero herirlos. Son apenas unos cachorros.

—Entiendo.

La chica puso el producto en una bolsa y se lo entregó.

—Muchas gracias por su compra.

James le sonrió, un poco incómodo.

—De nada, gracias a ti.

James iba a irse, pero ella lo llamó.

—Espera, por favor.

James se dio vuelta, a apenas un paso de la puerta.

—¿Si?

La chica se acercó a él, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero… Me gustaría invitarte a un café, cuando salga del trabajo. Claro, si quieres. No te preocupes, yo invito.

James cerró los ojos al imaginarse la bebida humeante en una taza. Casi podía sentir el olor. Hacía meses que no probaba café y ya se estaba hartando de tomar té, agua y refresco barato. Se sentía humillado por ser invitado por una chica, pero ya había caído tan bajo que un par de metros más no le iban a hacer daño.

—Está bien —dijo. La chica parecía simpática y hacía mucho tiempo que no conversaba con alguien que no fuera Jessie o Meowth —. Pero… No sé tu nombre.

—Oh… Mi nombre es Rita.

—James.

—Encantada de conocerte, James. A las cinco salgo. Pásame a buscar.

—D- de acuerdo.

James salió de la tienda, apenas entendiendo lo que había pasado. Había entrado a la tienda para comprar unos destapadores y ahora tenía una cita. No le pareció aterrador, eso quería decir que sus traumas se habían alejado. Tal vez valiera la pena intentar algo con ella, porque con Jessie jamás podría tener una relación normal. 

**Sé que en inglés los Meowth dicen Meowth y en japonés dicen Nya, pero pasa que suena tan tierno la onomatopeya japonesa que no lo puedo imaginar de otra manera.**

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	7. Temor

**¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Es un poco corto, pero espero que les guste.**

 **Slash Torrance: James suele ser la voz de la razón, seguido por Meowth y después Jessie, pero muy atrás. Espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **Capítulo siete**

 **Temor**

Jessie estaba sentada en la fuente, con su uniforme de camarera color rosa. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, el uniforme parecía hecho para una adolescente, pero no para una mujer de veinticinco años. La hacía sentir como una anciana con uniforme escolar.

Miró el enorme reloj que estaba en una torre de un edificio, probablemente el ayuntamiento. Eran las cinco y diez de la tarde. Lanzó un resoplido de impaciencia.

—¿Cuándo va a regresar ese idiota? —preguntó, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Salió hace quince minutos, Jessie —gruñó Meowth, sentado a su lado. Sostenía una bolsa de supermercado con algunas tazas de ramen de varios sabores.

—Lo sé, pero… —interrumpió la frase y comenzó a pasar su mano sobre la superficie del agua. Sentía deseos de llorar, pero no lo haría delante del pokemón.

Cuando James les contó que una chica lo había invitado a una cita, sintió que su plan se venía abajo, como todos lo que había hecho en su vida. Aparentemente, James no la amaba y solo había estado con ella para tener experiencia en el sexo y no quedar como un idiota con la chica indicada. Se sentía usada, pero no era culpa de James, sino la suya propia. Él no tenía forma de saber que ella había hecho toda la idiotez de amigos con derechos solo para poder acercase a James. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida?

—No me gusta que salga con esa tal Rita —dijo Meowth, de golpe—. Siento como si James estuviera saliendo con la boba de Misty.

Jessie se giró hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿Y a que viene eso? —preguntó, curiosa.

—¡Es una empleada de poketienda! ¡Son malvadas! Te tientan y seducen con las pelotas que exhiben en la tiendas y, cuando estás tranquilo, relajado, como si estuvieras jugando con ellas en las puertas del Cielo, aparecen las muy traidoras y te echan con sus igual de traidores pokemón a la calle —dijo todo eso con el fervor de un predicador fanático.

—Meowth, las pelotas están allí para que los entrenadores la compren. No es ninguna conspiración. ¿Por qué atraerían a los Meowth con pelotas, para luego echarlos?

—¿Maldad? —aventuró el felino.

Jessie optó por no discutir. Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco y media, decidió no esperar más y se levantó.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Meowth.

—Regreso al globo. Ya compramos algo de comida y no tengo por qué estar aquí. James se va a tardar un rato.

Caminaron hacia el globo en silencio. Los dos estaban preocupados por la mujer, pero no querían admitirlo en voz alta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con esa chica? ¿Acaso le gustaba de verdad o solo quería tomar un café gratis? Alguna que otra vez, Jessie había usado sus encantos para conseguir que un tipo en un bar le invitara a tomar algo. Pero James tenía una mentalidad inocente, a pesar de su historial criminal. ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones?

En el globo, Jessie volvió a ponerse su uniforme del Equipo Rocket, mientras que Meowth subía con su guitarra a la rama más baja de un árbol cercano.

 _Tú y yo_

 _Solíamos estar juntos_

 _Pensé que sería así para siempre_

 _Pero tengo la sensación_

 _Que te pierdo a cada segundo_

 _No quiere creer mi corazón_

 _Que aquí acaba el asunto_

Jessie no estaba de humor para escuchar sus canciones depresivas. Tomó un guijarro del suelo y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Meowth. Le golpeó justo en el amuleto y el felino por poco se cae con la guitarra de espaldas hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le gritó, volviendo a mantener el equilibrio y tocándose el amuleto con una mano.

—Vas a provocar un suicidio a alguien si sigues tocando esas canciones capaces de quitarle el hambre a un Snorlax.

—¿Y desde cuando te molesta? —le preguntó Meowth, irritado.

—Desde ahora. Vuelves a tocar la guitarra hoy y te voy a romper los dedos, ¿oíste?

Meowth se bajó del árbol, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Revolvió en la canasta y sacó una pequeña radio a pilas y unos auriculares. Se los puso y se recostó en las raíces del árbol donde se había trepado. Probablemente escuchando más canciones depresivas para reproducirlas con la guitarra más tarde.

James no regresó hasta las siete de la tarde. Para variar, no llevaba su uniforme, sino que vestía de traje y corbata de color azul marino. Era la ropa más elegante que tenía que no parecía un disfraz de carnaval.

—Miren quien se dignó a aparecer —dijo Meowth con sorna, sacándose los auriculares.

—Sí, lo siento, estuve charlando con Rita más tiempo de lo que creía —se disculpó James. Parecía alegre y eso despertó una alarma en Jessie

—Mientras nosotros trabajábamos como esclavos —añadió ella, con un resoplido.

—Jessie, solo trabajaste unas horas de camarera, no haciendo rutas al mediodía —dijo James, de manera desdeñosa.

—Entonces, ve tú a servir las mesas, mientras yo voy a una cita con el primero que me encuentre.

James levantó las manos, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

—Relájate, Jessie. Además, ya conseguí trabajo para mañana, así que no te preocupes.

El rostro de Jessie se suavizó un poco.

—¿Ah, sí? Me alegro ¿En dónde?

—Con Rita. Mañana voy a ayudarla en la tienda. No me pagará mucho, pero es mejor que nada.

Meowth se levantó de un salto, como impulsado por un resorte. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

—¡Traidor! —dijo, señalando a James con un dedo. Incluso había sacado las garras—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Vas a trabajar con el enemigo!

—Meowth, ni que me hubiese unido a la policía, por favor.

—Ojalá te hubieses unido a la policía, así serías más útil como cómplice. ¿Pero de que sirve que nos traiciones por "esa"?

—Descuento del quince por ciento en la poketienda y la posibilidad de encontrarnos con los bobos, ya que ahí venden pociones y antídotos.

Meowth abrió la boca para discutir, pero luego la cerró. Sus orejas y bigotes bajaron un poco.

—Tienes razón —dijo al final. Se sentó en el suelo y se puso los auriculares de vuelta.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó James a Jessie, rascándose la cabeza.

—Ah, le caen mal las chicas de la poketienda. Algo como que lo echaban por robar pelotas allí.

—Ah, ya me lo imagino. Tenía que ser sobre cosas redondas.

—¿Vas a comer algo? Compré ramen.

James negó con la cabeza.

—No, coman ustedes. Yo tomé café con un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

James se metió en el globo y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Jessie se quedó mirándolo y luego torció la vista, para evitar que su compañero la vea con los ojos llenos de dolor. No permitiría que la viera como una chica tonta y llorosa por un amor perdido. Ya le había pasado antes y había prometido no llorar nunca más por un hombre. Pero James era distinto. Le dolía mucho más que lo que le habían dolido los hombres que pasaron por su vida para maltratarla y abandonarla, porque él no era como los otros.

Si, había sido una estúpida.

* * *

Jessie se despertó a mitad de la noche, con la boca reseca. James dormía a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Pero Meowth no estaba.

Se levantó con cuidado, para no despertar a James y comenzó a buscar una botella de agua con la poca luz que le daba la fogata. Apenas la encontró, le dio un buen trago, a pesar de que estaba tibia. Terminó casi toda la botella y la dejó de vuelta en el globo. Ya organizaría todo mañana.

Unos leves acordes de guitarra se escucharon a lo lejos. Meowth debía estar con insomnio otra vez. Iba a acostarse otra vez, pero luego recordó que no era bueno tener a un Meowth mal dormido trabajando en la cocina y se dirigió a donde sonaba la música. A medida que se acercaba, podía oír la voz de Meowth:

 _Cuando das lo mejor de ti, pero no lo logras_

 _Cuando consigues lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas ahora_

 _Cuando estás cansado, pero despierto pasas las horas_

 _Atascado en reversa_

Jessie se acercó más y lo vio, sentado sobre la raíz de un árbol. No podía verlo bien, aunque distinguía su silueta bajo los rayos de la luna. 

_Cuando las lágrimas fluyan por tu cara_

 _Cuando pierdes una cosa que no puede ser reemplazada_

 _Cuando amas a alguien, pero te da la espalda._

 _¿Qué podría ser peor?_

Jessie decidió que tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo solo, pero pisó unas ramas que crujieron ruidosamente. Meowth paró de cantar y se puso de pie.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo, sacando sus garras de manera amenazante.

—Soy Jessie, Meowth, no te asustes —bufó ella.

—Ah —se volvió a sentar—. ¿No puedes dormir?

—Me levanté a tomar agua, nada más.

—Yo no puedo dormir. Esa tal Rita me preocupa bastante.

Jessie meneó la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a él. No era el único

—Apenas la conoció hoy y nosotros aún no la hemos visto —lo decía tanto para tranquilizar a Meowth como a ella misma.

—Pero él nunca hizo algo como esto. Tengo miedo, Jessie.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Qué esa mujer le haga daño?

—De que se quede con ella y no quiera volver a vernos nunca más.

A Jessie se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Ella tenía el mismo miedo, pero no quería admitírselo, ni siquiera a ella misma.

—Oh, vamos —le dijo, con falsa seguridad—. Esto no es un cuento de hadas donde se conocen hoy y se casan mañana.

—Sí, ya sé. Pero James es muy ingenuo. Vaya a saber lo que esa bruja le estuvo diciendo en la cita. Quizás un montón de tonterías para que se quede y se olvide de nosotros.

—No más novelas ni canciones prohibidas para suicidas por un tiempo largo, Meowth.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¿No tienes miedo por esa bruja?

—Va por el café gratis. Si una Meowth te ofrece atún gratis, vas a irte corriendo.

Meowth negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Los pokemón somos distintos a ustedes, los humanos. No hay comparación.

—Meowth, estás…

—Esta bruja parece buena con James y le consiguió trabajo. ¿Qué preferirías en su lugar? ¿Amor y estabilidad económica o morirte de hambre con nosotros?

—Lo que yo elegiría no es lo mismo. Ahora ven con nosotros y duerme. Tenemos un largo día mañana.

Meowth pareció recapacitar.

—Está bien.

El felino se levantó y caminó despacio hasta la segura luz del campamento. Que la llevara el diablo si no había pensado lo mismo que él en algún momento de la noche. Jessie regresó y lo primero que vio fue a Meowth acurrucado en el pecho de James. La invadió una oleada de ternura mezclada con dolor al ver la escena y tuvo que quedarse inmóvil unos momentos para grabarse la escena en su mente antes de acostarse al lado de ambos. 

**Primera canción basada en Dont Speak, de No Doubt.**

 **La segunda está basada en Fix You, de Coldplay.**

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	8. Pánico

**¡Hola!**

 **Mi internet está haciendo de las suyas, así que espero no estar tres horas intentando subir este capítulo.**

 **AlenDarkStar:**

 **Review 1: Si los civiles estaban así de violentos, imagínate los delincuentes encerrados en la comisaria. Vivos no salían.**

 **Review 2: Weezing tiene que ser destapado, le guste o no. En cuanto a ellos… reconocidos no sé, pero al menos no eran el hazmerreir de la organización.**

 **Review 3: Ellos suelen ser muy cerrados con las personas. Los de afuera son dignos de desconfianza.**

 **Slash Torrance: Meowth piensa cada cosa…**

 **No has visto la serie, Slash. James fue embaucado varias veces a lo largo de la serie.**

 **Nadie dijo que yo era una santa, cariño. Estoy impaciente por hacerlos llorar.**

 **Capítulo ocho**

 **Pánico**

James había tenido varios trabajos temporales a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás había trabajado antes en una poketienda. Usaba el mismo uniforme que Rita: playera celeste, pantalón negro y un delantal rojo. No era distinto a otros uniformes que había usado.

—Te queda genial —le dijo Rita, al verlo dentro de la tienda con el uniforme puesto.

—No tanto como a ti —rió James.

Ella también rió, con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba tanto? Así había estado en la cita.

—Todavía no es nuestro turno, así que te mostraré como funciona todo.

Durante media hora, Rita le enseñó a James los distintos productos que se vendían, donde estaban y, en ocasiones, para que se usaban, mientras un par de empleados se encargaban de atender a los clientes. También se encargó de mostrarle el depósito, en caso de que hubiera que reponer los productos. También servía de sala de descanso.

—Las tardes son tranquilas, por lo general, pero las mañanas suelen ser agitadas.

—¿ Por qué?

—La mayoría de los entrenadores vienen por la mañana para comprar pociones y antídotos antes de marcharse a su siguiente destino. Hay que asegurarse que los estantes estén llenos cuando empiece nuestro turno.

Los dos empleados finalmente se fueron, saludando a Rita y a James al salir. Quedaron solos en la tienda, aunque sabía que no era por mucho tiempo. Pronto llegarían más clientes.

Pronto comenzaron a aparecer los primeros entrenadores. James sospechaba que Rita no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando, ya que iba agitada de un lado para el otro atendiendo a la gente. Pero él ya había trabajado en puestos de comida donde los clientes y el tiempo eran su peor pesadilla. Esto era casi un descanso.

La mañana pasó volando. Almorzaron por separado, por si algún cliente se les ocurría interrumpir el almuerzo. El negocio estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas y nos los dejaban cerrar ni cinco minutos.

—¿Cómo hacías para almorzar cuando estabas sola? —preguntó James.

—Comiendo cualquier cosa que no necesitara cubiertos —respondió ella, riéndose. Era una chica muy alegre y sencilla. Le agradaba de verdad aunque, por mucho que se esforzara, no podía sentir por Rita lo que sentía por Jessie. Y sospechaba que ella sentía algo hacia él. ¿Por qué no podía corresponderle? Asco de vida.

La hora de salida al fin llegó y Rita tuvo la idea de salir a caminar juntos por el bosque. Mientras que ella se había arreglado, James solo se había sacado el delantal.

—¿Hace mucho que trabajas en la tienda? —le preguntó James.

—Tres meses. Mi padre es el dueño.

—Entonces, cuando te referías a tu jefe…

—Sí. Es que llamarlo papá dentro del horario de trabajo suena poco profesional.

—Tan poco profesional como vender un moño cualquiera y decir que es especifico para… no sé, un Ónix. ¿Quién quiere ponerle un moño a una Ónix?

Rita estalló en carcajadas. Un par de Pidgey volaron asustados de un árbol cercano y se perdieron en el atardecer.

—Hay mucha gente que lo compra, sobre todo las chicas. Es una estafa, en realidad.

Siguieron caminando por el camino principal, para no perderse. No había nadie, a excepción de algún pokemón típico de allí, como Caterpie o Weedle, trepándose a los árboles. Más adentro habría muchos más, pero lo que menos quería era toparse con un nido de Beedrill y terminar siendo aguijoneados hasta por el culo. No era una muerte digna.

—Eres encantador, James —dijo Rita, de golpe. James la miró a los ojos y la vio sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes.

—También tú —dijo, por decir algo.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte mañana?

—Te lo dije ayer. ¿Por qué insististe en que trabajara, si solo me quedaría un día?

—Solo… solo quería tenerte cerca. Porque… me gustas mucho.

El corazón de James comenzó a latir deprisa y sintió un repentino sudor frío que le chorreaba por la espalda. Lo que sentía ahora no tenía nada que ver con amor: era miedo. El miedo que creía tener superado lo golpeó justo en la boca del estómago. Ella avanzaba demasiado rápido, ¿por qué? Apenas se conocían.

—¿James?

Apenas podía oírla. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos y el pecho se le estaba cerrando de manera progresiva. De golpe, sintió que necesitaba estar con Jessie y con Meowth. Con ellos se sentiría seguro de vuelta, ¿pero dónde estaban? Tal vez habían regresado al campamento.

—James, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Yo… tengo… que irme. No… me siento bien —y se internó en el bosque a todo correr.

—¡James!

James siguió corriendo, internándose cada vez más y más entre los árboles. Quería alejarse de Rita tan rápido como fuera posible. Era una loca, una manipuladora, una desquiciada que quería manipularlo como si fuera un títere, como lo habían hecho sus padres y como lo había intentado Jessebelle. No, no permitiría que eso le pasara otra vez.

Siguió su carrera enloquecida por el bosque, sin un rumbo, tan solo quería alejarse, alejarse, alejarse. A veces sentía que lo perseguían, pero no veía a nadie. Tropezó un par de veces con las raíces de los árboles, pero aún así siguió corriendo. A la tercera vez, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó de cara sobre la dura tierra. Se quedó allí tendido cual largo era, resollando, con raspones en las rodillas y los brazos. La cara le ardía y un hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar de su nariz. James comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño, perdido en el bosque.

Necesitaba a Jessie y a Meowth. Nunca los había necesitado tanto en su vida como en ese momento.

Se levantó del suelo y, sin molestarse en sacudirse la ropa o limpiarse la nariz, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

* * *

Eran casi las once de la noche. A estas alturas, Meowth debería estar durmiendo acurrucado junto a Jessie y James pero en lugar de eso, estaba solo, linterna en mano, buscando a James.

Cuando regresaron del trabajo y no encontraron a James, no se preocuparon en lo absoluto. Probablemente había salido con Rita a tomar un helado, un café, o a caminar por ahí. A medida que el sol comenzaba a ponerse en horizonte y aparecían las primeras estrellas, comenzaron a preocuparse un poco, pero no demasiado. La preocupación fue mayor a la hora de la cena, tanta que apenas pudieron pasar el ramen por sus gargantas. A las diez de la noche, Jessie fue a buscarlo al pueblo, pero no tuvo suerte. En la poketienda, las dos chicas que atendían allí le habían dicho que Rita y James habían salido juntos al bosque y no tenían más información.

—Tal vez se hayan perdido —dijo Meowth. No parecía preocupado por fuera, pero por dentro quería salir ya a buscarlo. James era una persona frágil y fácilmente manipulable y propenso a caer en estafas. No temía por Rita; podría habérsela devorado un Charizard por lo que al felino le importaba. Tener empatía por los seres humanos no era una de sus cualidades.

—Mejor vamos a buscarlo —Jessie ni siquiera dio muestras de preocuparse por Rita—. Puede que no le haya pasado nada, pero… —dejó morir la frase y, en su lugar, tomó un pedazo de papel y una birome. Escribió una nota a James diciendo que habían ido a buscarlo y la pegó en el canasto del globo con cinta adhesiva. Tomó dos linternas y le pasó una a Meowth—. Vayamos por separado. No te pierdas tú también.

Meowth obedeció y se puso manos a la obra. Para ahorrar baterías, no encendió la linterna hasta que estuvo envuelto en la oscuridad.

—¡James! ¡James! —lo llamaba Meowth, sin obtener respuesta. Solo escuchaba el ruido de sus propias pisadas y el viento susurrando en los árboles.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el miedo invadía su corazón. La idea de ir solo le había parecido buena idea cuando estaba con Jessie, pero ahora, rodeado de árboles y oscuridad, se daba cuenta del error que había cometido. Estaba tan preocupado por James, que se había olvidado lo mucho que aborrecía la soledad. Lo hacía sentir indefenso, desprotegido ante el mundo.

Durante poco más de media hora estuvo llamándolo, cada vez con un poco más de desesperación en su voz. La luz de la linterna recorría el bosque, iluminando las hojas y ramas caídas de los árboles, pero ni rastro de James. Cuando ya pensaba en rendirse, logró vislumbrar algo anormal: una zapatilla blanca.

Con el pulso tembloroso, Meowth apuntó más arriba. Unos pantalones negros estaban unidos a las zapatillas. Siguió subiendo hasta reconocer el cabello violeta de su amigo. Al verlo más detenidamente, notó que estaba sentado, con las rodillas recogidas hasta el mentón y abrazándose las piernas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la nariz manchada de sangre reseca, abriéndose camino hasta el mentón.

—¡James! —gritó Meowth. Corrió hacia él, se trepó a sus piernas y lo sacudió por la cabeza. James apretó los ojos con más fuerza y luego los abrió.

—¿Meowth? —preguntó, adormilado.

El felino se le tiró encima, abrazándole la cabeza como pudo, James se acomodó y lo colocó en su pecho, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza hasta casi quitarle el aliento.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó Meowth, separándose e intentando sacarle la sangre pegoteada de la cara.

—Meowth, por favor, no te alejes de mi —las palabras de James salían de forma entrecortada de sus labios —. No te separes nunca de mí.

El felino parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido. Normalmente no solían decir mucho sobre los sentimientos y cosas como esa, pero James estaba en un estado deplorable. No recordaba haberlo visto así antes, ni en los peores momentos.

—No me voy a ir. Levántate y vamos de vuelta al globo.

James se levantó con dificultad. Meowth lo condujo por el bosque en silencio, más aliviado por haberlo encontrado, pero aún estaba un poco preocupado. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Acaso Rita le había hecho daño?

Llegaron al campamento. Jessie aún no había regresado. Se sentaron alrededor de la fogata para esperarla.

—Tenemos ramen para la cena. ¿Quieres? Nosotros ya comimos.

—¿Dónde está Jessie?

—Salió a buscarte. Ya va a regresar.

James asintió de manera casi imperceptible con la cabeza y se quedó casi en la misma posición en la que lo había encontrado. Meowth puso agua a calentar en una olla, esperando con impaciencia a que Jessie regresara de su expedición. No se atrevía a ir solo de vuelta a buscarla.

* * *

Jessie buscó y buscó por el bosque hasta que la linterna comenzó a parpadear, amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento. No había encontrado ni rastro de James y la preocupación la estaba matando por dentro. Volvería al campamento para ver si Meowth tenía novedades y, en caso de que fueran negativas, usaría a Arbok para rastrearlo. Buscaría toda la noche de ser necesario.

Al llegar al campamento, distinguió la silueta de James y la tranquilidad se expandió en ella como un tranquilizante.

—Así que lo encontraste —dijo Jessie, intentando disimular el alivio en su voz.

James se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazar a Jessie con tanta fuerza que la tiró de espaldas al suelo, hundiendo la cabeza en su estómago.

—¡James! ¿Estás loco? —le dijo, furiosa

James se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

—Te necesito… —murmuró por lo bajo.

Jessie se quedó de piedra, sin poder hablar. Recordó haberlo visto así en El Pico de la Doncella, cuando un Gastly se había hecho pasar por el fantasma de una chica que le daba el nombre al acantilado.

—No voy a intentar tener una relación nunca más —continuó—. No sé ni por qué lo hice. No quiero a nadie en mi vida, Jessie, a nadie. Quiero estar solo…

—Está bien —Jessie le pasó la mano por la cabeza—. Está bien, no tienes por qué estar con alguien si no quieres —miró a Meowth, algo confundida y dolida a la vez, esperando que le dijera algo coherente pero, al no recibir respuesta, volvió hacia James —. ¿Qué pasó con Rita?

Los hombros de James se convulsionaron un poco antes de hablar.

—Dijo que quería salir conmigo.

Jessie suspiró.

—Y te asustaste mucho.

James asintió.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

James negó con la cabeza.

Meowth sacó la pequeña olla del fuego y buscó una taza de ramen.

—Ya va a estar la comida —anunció.

James al fin se separó de Jessie y se acercó a Meowth a pasos lentos. Esperó con paciencia a que el felino pusiera el agua dentro de la taza de ramen y dejara pasar tres minutos a que estuvieran comestibles. James comió casi sin ganas y luego se acostó a dormir en el suelo. Meowth se acostó en su pecho y se durmió casi enseguida con él. Jessie tardó mucho más en dormirse. Ahora todo estaba claro: jamás podría estar con James.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Jessie fue sola al pueblo a comprar provisiones, dejando a Meowth y a James arreglando las cosas para viajar, a pesar de que todavía no habían visto a los bobos. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. El sol seguía saliendo, el viento seguía colándose entre los árboles y ella seguía despertándose para ganarse el pan de cada día junto con sus compañeros. Que pase el siguiente.

Al llegar al pueblo, notó una actividad anormal. Había demasiada gente en las calles, con palas y picos, yendo hacia las montañas. Con curiosidad, se acercó a uno de los hombres que formaba parte de la multitud:

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

—Descubrieron fósiles en el Monte Abuelo. Estamos yendo todos a desenterrarlos.

Fósiles… Eso era mucho más valioso que el Pikachu del bobo. Compró las provisiones y volvió al globo tan rápido como pudo. Se plantó ante ellos con una sonrisa.

—Muchachos, cambio de planes.


	9. Operación Fracaso

**¡Hola!**

 **Me olvidé de contarlo, pero, en una versión vieja del fic, no iba a estar la chica de la poketienda, sino que iba a ser una enfermera Joy. Incluso iban a tener sexo y todo, pero decidí que esta versión quedaba mejor.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Nada es fácil para ellos. Y, una pregunta, ¿por qué el mail nunca me notifica tus reviews?**

 **Slash Torrance: Si, hay un poco de maldad en mi, no lo voy a negar. Y si, lo de los fósiles pasa en el animé.**

 **Este capítulo está basado en Operación Chansey. Y desde ya advierto que cambié muchas cosas en el capítulo. Esto no es "kids friendly".**

 **Capítulo nueve**

 **Operación Fracaso**

Después de muchas horas en la oscuridad, muertos de hambre y de miedo, el Equipo Rocket volvió a sentir la caricia del viento de las montañas enredándose en sus cabellos, gracias a que Arbok pudo hacer un túnel para salir al exterior.

Jessie había creído que volando el Monte Abuelo con explosivos, iba a desenterrar montones de fósiles para venderlos en el mercado negro. Lo único que consiguieron fue quedar enterrados en una cueva subterránea, rodeado de unos furiosos Pokemón que se creían extintos. De no ser porque Arbok sabía el movimiento Excavar, habrían terminado con sus huesos masticados por un Aerodactyl.

Ahora estaban en la superficie, hambrientos y sucios, pero vivos. Habían perdido el rastro de los bobos en el Monte Abuelo y ahora no sabían por dónde ir. Para colmo, no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera.

Fueron en búsqueda de su globo, intentando encontrar un tramo de terreno conocido en medio de las montañas. Cuando la noche cayó completamente sobre ellos, aún no lo habían hallado y tuvieron que dormir sobre las piedras, sin luz, sin agua y sin comida, con sus sueños plagados de pesadillas sobre Aerodactyl hambrientos desgarrándoles la carne de sus huesos como si fueran una pieza de pollo.

Recién pudieron encontrar el globo a la mañana siguiente, escondido detrás de una de las numerosas rocas que moraban en las montañas. Comieron y bebieron lo poco que tenían y se dispusieron a alejarse lo más rápido posible de allí. Próximo destino: Ciudad Ocre.

—¿Alguna señal de los bobos? —Jessie miraba por sus prismáticos, recorriendo la carretera.

—No —respondió James, enfrascado en la misma tarea.

—Lo único que veo es un camión —comentó Meowth.

—¿Camión de qué?

—No lo sé, pero dice: "Peligro: contiene pokemón"

Jessie sonrió.

—Fracasamos en el Monte Abuelo, pero no vamos a fracasar en esto. Vayamos más rápido: vamos a robar ese camión.

* * *

Kyle dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero. Viajaba por la carretera, llevando en la parte trasera una carga valiosa: unos treinta pokemón de todo tipo y tamaño. Estos habían sufrido mucho maltrato de parte de sus entrenadores, pero ahora tendrían una vida larga y tranquila en una reserva pokemón.

Siguió manejando sin ningún inconveniente, cuando de pronto vio un bulto al costado del camino.

—¡Dios mío!

El conductor desaceleró (si frenaba de golpe, podría dañar a los pokemón que tenía atrás) hasta detenerse por completo. Apagó el motor, dejó la llave dentro y bajó del vehículo. Se acercó al bulto con cuidado.

Era un Arbok imponente, de más de tres metros de largo, tendido al costado del camino. Había sangre sobre él y chorreaba por el costado de su cuerpo hasta el pavimento. Probablemente algún otro camión lo habría atropellado y abandonado a su suerte o un entrenador bastante hijo de puta que había decidido abandonarlo.

—Pobrecito —murmuró. Debía tener cuidado. Los Arbok eran conocidos por su agresividad y podían aplastar un barril de acero con la misma facilidad que una persona estrujando una lata vacía de refresco. Se arrodilló al lado de pokemón—. Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, amigo.

El Arbok abrió un ojo y lo miró. No parecía ser una amenaza, dado a su estado.

—Todo va a estar bien.

—¡Ahora, Arbok!

El pokemón se movió tan rápido que Kyle no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando pudo procesar lo que pasaba, el Arbok estaba usando constricción contra él.

—¡Suel… suéltame! —intentó gritar Kyle, pero el Arbok no le estaba dando mucho lugar para respirar. Escuchó unas risas cerca de él y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: unos ladrones le habían tendido una trampa —¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Prepárense para los problemas —dijo una mujer pelirroja saliendo de los arbustos. Al ver la letra R en su ropa, supo que eran del nefasto Equipo Rocket.

—Y más vale que teman —un hombre de pelo color lavanda apareció a su lado.

—Para proteger el mundo de la devastación.

—Y unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación.

—Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

—Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

—Jessie…

—James…

—El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

—Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.

—¡Meowth, así es! —dijo un Meowth, posicionándose en medio de los dos.

Jessie se acercó a Kyle, con una sonrisa bastante malvada.

—¿Vieron? Diluir pintura roja con agua para que parezca sangre funciona. Arbok, afloja un poco, pero no lo sueltes. Si hace un movimiento brusco, ya sabes que hacer.

El Arbok obedeció a su entrenadora y sintió como la presión disminuía un poco. Sentía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía. Sin ningún reparo, Jessie le revisó los bolsillos y sacó su pokebola.

—¡Mi Pidgeotto! —Kyle intentó agarrarla, pero el Arbok lo apretó tan fuerte que sintió que crujían sus huesos.

—Una vez más que hagas eso y mi Arbok usará picotazo venenoso contra tu cara —amenazó Jessie —. Vámonos.

—Saqué a Weezing para nada —se quejó James.

—Déjalo afuera, nos servirá por si viene la policía —dijo el Meowth parlante.

—Arbok, ya puedes soltarlo

El pokemón se desenrolló y Kyle cayó al piso. Le dolían tanto los músculos que no podía moverse aunque quisiera. Solo pudo ver, impotente, como se subían al camión y se perdían de vista en el horizonte.

* * *

Estaban algo apretados en la cabina, pero con un montón de pokemón en la parte trasera. Al fin, después de meses, algo les había salido bien.

—¡Ganamos, ganamos! —festejaban los tres. Incluso Arbok parecía feliz, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jessie y refregándose en su cara.

—Eres adorable, Arbok —Jessie le acarició la cabeza, algo sorprendida. Hacía diez años que tenía a su pokemón y le era muy fiel, pero rara vez era cariñoso.

—Chabok —le lamió el cuello, provocándole cosquillas.

—Estás muy raro —le dijo, riéndose.

—Vamos a celebrar —dijo James, quien conducía. Sacó la vista del camino y, con una sola mano, intentó manipular el estéreo .

Meowth se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Deja que yo elija la radio —dijo, mientras intentaba cambiar el dial.

—El que maneja elije la música.

—Eso lo acabas de inventar.

—No voy a dejar que pongas tu música deprimente. Estamos de fiesta.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Jessie.

Un Tauros estaba en medio del camino. James quiso frenar y esquivarlo a la vez, pero solo logro que el camión terminara volcando y girando sobre sí mismo. Jessie y James tenían puestos los cinturones de seguridad, pero sus pokemón y Meowth no y salieron despedidos por el parabrisas, quebrándolo en mil pedazos. Dieron varias vueltas hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo en medio de la carretera, quedando de costado. Jessie estaba casi encima de James, sujetada por el cinturón de seguridad.

Se quedaron unos momentos en el camión, en estado de shock, pero milagrosamente ilesos. Solo el llanto de dolor de los pokemón, tanto de los que iban en la parte de atrás del camión como el de los suyos propios, los hicieron reaccionar.

—¿Estás bien, Jessie? —le preguntó James.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien. Salgamos de aquí.

Jessie se sacó el cinturón y abrió la puerta del camión para poder salir. Miró hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

Era una escena horrible. Un número indeterminado de pokemón estaban desparramados por el pavimento, apenas pudiendo moverse. Había sangre derramada por todos lados, bajo un irónico cielo azul y despejado.

Jessie se desentendió de ellos por el momento. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Arbok y Meowth y eso era su prioridad ahora.

Ambos estaban a un costado del camino, a unos cincuenta metros. Meowth lloraba y se agarraba la frente, justo donde debía estar el amuleto, y se le escurría la sangre de entre los dedos. Arbok estaba hecho un nudo y solo soltaba lamentables gemidos. Weezing parecía el más ileso, aunque botaba humo de sus orificios y mostraba algún que otro raspón.

—Meowth, déjame ver tu cabeza —le dijo, intentando mantener la calma. Ponerse histérica ella no iba a servir de nada.

Meowth no dio muestras de oírla, solo seguía llorando y agarrándose la frente. Jessie intentó sacarle la pata para ver que tan grave era la herida.

El amuleto no estaba. En su lugar, tan solo había un agujero donde manaba sangre a borbotones. Era peor de lo que esperaba.

—Sigue sosteniendo la herida —dijo ella, de la manera más profesional posible. En su adolescencia, había estudiado enfermería pokemón, pero nunca se había graduado y mucho menos ejercido. Y, aunque fuera una enfermera, no tenía ni siquiera un algodón a mano. A veces curaba ella misma a Arbok, Weezing y Meowth si no era algo grave pero esto ameritaba ayuda médica. No le importaba ir presa después.

Se dio vuelta para volver al camión y casi se chocó con James.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó.

Jessie lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

James casi se cayó de costado por el impacto. La miró estupefacto, agarrándose la mejilla golpeada.

—¡Estarían bien de no ser porque fuiste un maldito irresponsable al volante! ¡Pudiste habernos matado a todos! ¡Vaya a saber si hay algunos pokemón muertos ahí atrás! —lo agarró con fuerza de los hombros, clavándole las uñas y comenzó a zarandearlo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Mientras discutían, un auto que venía de la mano contraria frenó al ver la escena catastrófica. Jessie dejó de sacudir a James y fue corriendo hacia el vehículo para pedir ayuda.

* * *

Las ambulancias llegaron enseguida. Arbok, Weezing y Meowth viajaron en la misma ambulancia, junto con Jessie, James y una Chansey. Jessie acariciaba la cabeza de su pokemón, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que saldrían en pocas horas. James, en cambio, estaba en silencio, probablemente pensando en las cosas que Jessie le había dicho, con la mirada fija en su Weezing. Meowth estaba siendo atendido por una Chansey y estaba tan débil por la pérdida de sangre que ya no tenía fuerzas para llorar.

Para sorpresa de todos, no fueron a un centro pokemón, sino a un hospital de personas. Había tantos pokemón heridos que no había lugar para atenderlos. Cuando entraron al hospital, Jessie se dejó caer en un sillón de la recepción, agotada. James no se animó a sentarse a su lado, como si fuera indigno de ella. En su lugar, se recostó contra la pared, mirando como las camillas entraban una tras otra.

Estuvieron menos de cinco minutos sin dirigirse la palabra, rodeados de caos y dolor por cada rincón que miraran hasta que Jessie se levantó de golpe.

—No lo soporto más. Voy a buscar a mi Arbok —dijo y se adentró en los pasillos a zancadas, esquivando las camillas. James la siguió, casi corriendo.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a Arbok, ya que era el único que había en el hospital. Estaba compartiendo la camilla con un Raticate que tenía los dientes rotos. Él y Arbok se miraban con odio y parecían listos para pelear en cualquier momento:

—¿Alguien puede llevarse a ese Raticate? —gritaba Jessie, al borde de la histeria. James estaba detrás de ella y cada tanto tenía que esquivar su cabello cada vez que sacudía violentamente su cabeza —¡Insiste en tratar de morder a mi lindo Arbok!

—Espera… tranquilo —James intentaba calmar a Raticate, pero no con mucha convicción.

—Los dientes de Raticate están rotos, no podría morder nada aunque quisiera —un médico de unos treinta años, alto y moreno apareció detrás de Jessie. Por un extraño motivo, a James no le gustó el tipo —. Solo péguenle los dientes con supergoma, gracias —agregó, dirigiéndose a una Chansey. El pokemón enfermera levantó a Raticate por encima de su cabeza y se lo llevó a una de las habitaciones.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó Jessie, de manera hosca.

—Soy el doctor Procto —se presentó el médico—. ¿Qué tal una pizza conmigo después de curar a estos pokemón?

—Apuesto a que es un gran doctor —lo halagó Jessie, dejando su tono agresivo de lado. Incluso sonaba seductor. James lanzó un gruñido.

—Pues sí, si lo soy.

—Después hablamos de la pizza, pero ahora tiene que ayudar a mi Arbok —continuó Jessie, sin perder su sensualidad.

—Está bien —dijo Procto, mientras se puso a examinar a Arbok. Por un momento, James deseó que la serpiente le pegara un buen mordisco en la mano.

Después de un rato, el doctor Procto dio su diagnóstico:

—Su propio veneno está circulando por su cuerpo, tendré que extraerlo rápidamente —acto seguido, se llevó a Arbok a otra sala, acompañado de una Chansey. Jessie y James los siguieron, casi corriendo, donde otros dos doctores los esperaban.

Solo que esos dos no eran doctores.

Eran los bobos.

—¿Ustedes? —gritó el bobo .

—¡El bobo! —gritó Jessie.

—¿El bobo es un doctor? —preguntó James, aterrado. O había una gran escasez en profesionales de la salud para seres humanos en Kanto o se habían tropezado con una máquina expendedora de diplomas universitarios. De algo estaba seguro: esos dos no iban a tocar a su Weezing ni con un palo de tres metros.

—¿Qué plan tonto tienen esta vez? —dijo el bobo, acercándose a ellos de manera amenazante.

—Luego —dijo Jessie, dejándole de prestar atención y volviéndose al médico—. Doctor, estaría muy agradecida si ayuda a mi Arbok —le dijo, usando otra vez su tono seductor. Dios, como odiaba que usara ese tono con otros hombres. Sentía que se revolvía el estómago.

—No confíe en ellos, doctor. Ellos dos son del equipo Rocket —recriminó el bobo.

—¿Y qué? Arbok está herido —le dijo Jessie, de manera tan amenázate que el bobo retrocedió.

—¡Somos malos, pero no insensibles! —agregó James, a los gritos.

El médico, ignorando la pelea, llamó a una Chansey.

—Chansey, trae una hipodérmica con anestesia —le dijo.

El pokemón no tardó en regresar con una jeringa. El médico la tomó y se acercó a Arbok.

—¡Doctor! —intentó decirle Ash, pero Procto no lo escuchó y le inyectó la anestesia a Arbok, justo en la parte anudada de su cuerpo.

Arbok se levantó de golpe y soltó un grito, cosa que asustó a todos excepto al médico. Después de un par de segundos de agonía, Arbok se dejó caer en la camilla, como si lo hubieran noqueado de un solo golpe.

—¡Quería que lo curara, no que lo matara! —exclamó Jessie, al borde de querer golpear al médico.

—Solo está durmiendo, para que yo pueda curarlo —le dijo, mientras intentaba desenredar a Arbok. Los músculos del pokemón estaban relajados y ya se podía trabajar con él.

—Doctor, ¿por qué los ayuda? Ellos son del equipo Rocket —insistía el bobo.

—Para un doctor, un paciente es un paciente. Aquí no hay gente buena ni mala, Ash —le explicó el médico, sin dejar de atender a Arbok. Miró al bobo—. El trabajo de un doctor es curar, no juzgar.

Aunque James sintiera antipatía por el doctor Procto, no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por lo que le había dicho al bobo. Pero no lo iba a demostrar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el bobo.

Dos Chansey entraron a la sala, empujando una camilla cada una. En la primera, estaba sentado un Poliwhart con una herida en su estomago y en la segunda un Weepinbel con un Voltorb dentro de su boca. James sintió un ramalazo de culpabilidad en medio del pecho.

—Vienen más en camino —murmuró el bobo.

—Aún tengo que trabajar con Arbok. Tal vez le pueda pedir a esta joven y bella dama que nos ayude —dijo el médico, refiriéndose a Jessie. Ella lo miró, ligeramente sonrojada, lo cual encendió la furia de James.

—Supongo que se refiere a mi —sonrió Jessie. El médico le devolvió la sonrisa y James sintió unas fuertes ganas de borrársela de un puñetazo.

—Así es.

—Haré lo que pueda.

James se adelantó un paso hacia él.

—Yo también —dijo, con sinceridad —. Díganos que debemos hacer y lo haremos.

* * *

Ni en sus sueños más delirantes, James había imaginado ser un doctor pokemón y mucho menos trabajar junto con "el bobo mayor", como había decidido llamar al adolescente moreno que viajaba con los otros dos. Pero ahí estaba, intentando curar a un Pinsir que estaba sentado en una camilla con una de sus pinzas rotas. El bobo mayor estaba pegando la pinza con pegamento, mientras que James lo sostenía para que no se moviera.

—No dejes que se mueva —le dijo el bobo mayor, mientras pegaba la pinza.

—Eso intento —James estaba asustado. Su rostro estaba a unos escasos centímetros de la poderosa mandíbula del Pinsir y sabía muy bien que ese tipo de pokemón era agresivo.

El bobo mayor terminó de colocar la pinza .

—Perfecto, esto quedará muy bien —dijo, muy satisfecho de sí mismo—. Trata de no moverte mucho hasta que el pegamento seque —agregó, dirigiéndose al Pinsir.

El Pinsir comenzó a mover sus mandíbulas y a hacer ruido, cosa que asustó a James.

—Quédate tranquilo —le dijo, temblando de miedo.

El bobo mayor se rió.

—Solo te está dando las gracias, James.

—Ah —respondió, no del todo seguro—. ¿Ya lo puedo soltar?

—Sí, creo que sí.

James lo soltó con cuidado y se acomodó un mechón de pelo. En eso, sintió un llanto de un pokemón.

Era un pequeño Odidsh, al que le faltaban algunas hojas de su cabeza y mostraba moretones en su cara. Su preferencia a los pokemón planta lo hizo dirigirse hacia él, a pesar de que había otros más graves que él.

—¡Oddish! —lloraba, empapado en lágrimas y no era para menos: el pokemón usaba sus hojas como si fueran manos y ahora estaba lisiado.

—Espera un momento —le dijo. Buscó a una Chansey y la mandó a buscar un poco de poción. No tardó en regresar con una pequeña botella de plástico verde con un pulverizador.

—Cierra los ojos —le dijo al Oddish, con suavidad. El pokemón lo miró y dejó de llorar, aunque todavía su cuerpito se convulsionaba. Tardó un poco en hacerle caso.

James le aplicó la poción en los lugares donde veía magullado. Después de un rato, los moretones sanaron.

—Todo va a estar bien —le dijo, mientras lo alzaba en brazos y lo acunaba. El Oddish se acomodó en su pecho, agradecido por los cuidados. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, estaba profundamente dormido.

James lo puso de vuelta en la camilla, lo tapó con una sábana y se inclinó para darle un beso, como si lo hiciera con un niño pequeño. Al darse vuelta, su mirada se cruzó con la del bobo mayor.

—Tienes mano para esto —le dijo, algo sorprendido.

James sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—Lo traté como se le trata a un niño. Al fin y al cabo, tener pokemón es casi como tener hijos —comentó, como si no le diera importancia al asunto.

—Hay muchos que no tienen ese concepto en claro.

James comenzó a buscar de manera frenética un pokemón del cual ocuparse. No estaba acostumbrado a ser sociable y se sentía muy incómodo sin Jessie y Meowth cerca suyo.

Y hablando de Meowth…

—Mi amuleto…

James reconoció de inmediato la voz de su amigo. Se dio vuelta y lo vio caminando entre las camillas, como si fuera un zombi. Ya no sangraba, pero seguía sin tener un amuleto. En su lugar, tenía puesta una gasa sujetada con cinta.

—¡Meowth! —James corrió hacia él y lo sujetó justo antes de que se cayera—. ¡Vuelve a la camilla!

—Mi amuleto —seguía llorando.

James lo alzó en brazos y se lo llevó casi corriendo, buscando la camilla de donde se había bajado. Casi chocó con el doctor Procto cuando doblaba una esquina.

—Con que aquí estaba —comentó, con calma.

—Sí, se escapó —murmuró James, con rabia contenida.

Procto le echó un vistazo al historial médico que tenía en la mano.

—Este Meowth perdió mucha sangre. Necesita una transfusión —dijo —. Ya me encargué de pedirla al centro pokemón hace unos cinco minutos —una Chansey pasó por el costado y Procto la detuvo —. ¿Serías tan amable de llevar a Meowth a su camilla? Y cuida que no se escape otra vez.

James no tuvo otra opción que entregarle a Meowth y ver como la Chansey lo alzaba en brazos para llevárselo de allí. Una transfusión sonaba a algo serio y James sintió un poco de preocupación por el felino.

Procto se fue a atender a otros pokemón. James decidió imitarlo y hacer lo mismo con ayuda del bobo mayor, ya que parecía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No fue tan malo como creía. De hecho, ayudar a pokemón heridos le hizo sentir muy bien consigo mismo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Brock —el bobo apareció en el lugar donde trabajaban—. Te necesitamos por aquí.

El bobo mayor miró a James.

—¿Puedes quedarte aquí solo?

—Sí, creo que si —dijo James, mientras aplicaba unos vendajes a la pata de un Tauros.

—Perfecto.

Los dos se marcharon y James quedó solo con los pokemón. Terminó de vendarle la pata al Tauros y se sentó en un banco, agotado. No sabía cuántas horas había estado allí. Todavía era de día, al juzgar por el cielo claro y limpio del exterior. Tal vez unas cuatro horas.

Se levantó después de cinco minutos, tomó un vaso de agua y siguió atendiendo, a pesar de que sus conocimientos médicos eran casi nulos. Pero era bueno tranquilizando a los pokemón. Con ayuda de un par de Chansey, pudo atender con más eficiencia.

Pasaron como dos horas más. Para ese entonces, la mayoría de los que estaban con él ya habían sido atendidos. Decidido a tomarse un descanso más largo, fue a ver a Meowth. Se sorprendió al ver que Jessie estaba con él. Y no estaban solos: habían otros pokemón, en igual o peores condiciones que él.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó a Jessie. Meowth estaba dormido.

—Ya le hicieron la transfusión —respondió —. Está mucho mejor ahora.

—¿Pudiste ver a mi Weezing?

—Lo atendieron hace rato y ya está mejor .

—Me alegro.

— Ya me estoy hartando de hacer caridad —gruñó Jessie, cruzándose de brazos—. Aprovechemos para robar los pokemón. Y esta vez manejo yo.

James dudó. Ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza volver a robarlos. Lo único que quería hacer era marcharse y hacer otro plan.

—No podemos hacer eso.

Jessie lo miró, con los ojos chispeantes.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste: no podemos hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no?

James se apretó el puente de la nariz y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.

—Uno: no tenemos el camión. Dos: No tenemos ningún medio de transporte lo suficientemente grande para llevarlos. Tres: nuestros pokemón siguen heridos y los de los bobos no. Cuatro: llevarlos en ese estado es muy peligroso. Y cinco: el jefe no va a querer pokemón heridos.

Jessie parpadeó.

—¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?

James se encogió de hombros.

—Seguir curando a los pokemón que faltan.

Jessie enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Nadie te retiene. Aunque sería una lástima que pierdas la "pizza" con el doctor —agregó, de manera mordaz.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón. No me voy a perder la pizza con Procto.

—Sí, ahora se le llama "pizza".

—Estás siendo un idiota, James —le dijo Jessie y se marchó, casi empujándolo al pasar por su lado.

 _Así que así están las cosas,_ pensó James, sentándose en la camilla. Sabía que no tenía derecho a tener celos, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como un fuego que se extendía desde su garganta hasta la boca del estómago. No quería que Jessie estuviera con otro hombre, simplemente su corazón se negaba a dejarla ir.

—¿James? —Meowth se había despertado.

—Acá estoy, Meowth —le dijo, sentándose en la camilla—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —se tocó la frente y profirió un quejido al notar que su amuleto no estaba.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí lo buscamos, ¿sí?

Meowth asintió.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—No lo sé, supongo que hoy.

—¿Dónde está Jessie?

—Se enojó porque le dije que no era conveniente robar los pokemón otra vez.

Meowth permaneció en silencio durante casi un minuto antes de responder.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Tenemos mucho a nuestra contra. Supongo que no lo entendió.

—No. Pero ya volverá —James se levantó.

—¿Adonde vas?

—Voy a buscar al doctor y preguntarle si ya nos podemos ir

—No me dejes —dijo Meowth, de manera atropellada.

James respiró hondo.

—No lo haré.

Alzó a Meowth en brazos, como si de un bebé se tratara.

—¿Puedes quedarte así?

—Sí, pero es muy humillante.

James salió de la sala, caminando un poco más lento de lo habitual, para no sacudir demasiado a Meowth. Pasó por la recepción y se cruzó a los tres bobos que iban en dirección contraria.

—¿Meowth está bien? —le preguntó el bobo mayor, deteniéndose.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, mejor —respondió, deteniéndose también. Meowth, quien normalmente le gustaba participar en todo, giró su cabeza hacia el pecho de James, evitando las miradas. Tal vez no quería que se burlaran por no tener su amuleto.

—¿Dónde está Jessie?

James se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué están planeando? —preguntó el bobo, de manera hosca.

—¿Yo? Preguntarle al doctor el estado de Weezing y de Meowth, para ver si ya podemos irnos.

—Me temo que no podrá ser ahora —dijo el bobo mayor—. Procto se clavó una jeringa con un sedante hace un rato y ahora está dormido.

Meowth giró la cabeza hacia el adolescente, más dormido que despierto.

—No puede ser —dijo, somnoliento.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el bobo.

—No basta con clavarse una aguja. Hay que inyectar el líquido que lleva adentro. Si me lo preguntan, les vio la cara de bobos y ahora se está tomando una siesta mientras ustedes trabajan.

—¡No creo que el doctor Procto haga algo como eso! —saltó el bobo.

—Aunque, desde que llegamos, se estuvo quejando de que quería descansar —agregó la boba, pensativa.

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles, como si analizaran la situación. Luego el bobo mayor murmuró en voz baja algo que sonaba parecido a "grandísimo hijo de puta" y regresó por sobre sus pasos, casi a las corridas y apretando los puños. Los otros dos dudaron un momento antes de ir tras él.

* * *

Varias horas después, James caminaba por el bosque junto a Meowth y Arbok, buscando el globo y, de paso, a Jessie. Weezing estaba dentro de su pokebola y totalmente recuperado de las lesiones. No podía decir lo mismo de Arbok, quien se deslizaba como si estuviera borracho, producto de la anestesia. Procto le había dicho que era por usar un anestésico humano y que tardaría un rato largo en que el efecto se fuera. Insistió en que se quedaran, pero James, temiendo que una oficial Jenny descubriera la verdad sobre el accidente, prefirió marcharse a pesar del estado de Arbok. Como Jessie tenía la pokebola, no podía contenerlo. En cuanto a Meowth, le había crecido un amuleto nuevo y ahora no podría estar más feliz.

James tenía a Meowth cargado en su hombro y a un atontado Arbok a su derecha, el cual tenía la manía de estrellarse contra algún árbol de manera aleatoria. James intentaba evitar que se golpeara, pero no con mucho éxito.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, encontró el globo. Jessie estaba sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas recogidas hasta el mentón. Al verlos, se paró de un salto.

—¡Arbok! —exclamó, ignorando a los otros dos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que su pokemón refregaba su cabeza contra ella de manera torpe—. ¿Estás bien?

—Aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero bien —gruñó James, mientras Jessie lo metía de vuelta a su pokebola—. ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste? ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue arrastrar a Arbok hasta aquí?

Jessie apretó los puños.

—Estabas actuando como un imbécil.

—¿Yo? ¡Nos dejaste tirados a los tres! Si no querías hacer nada, te hubieses tirado a dormir por ahí, pero no irte del hospital.

—Ya cállense —dijo Meowth, desde el hombro de James. Parecía sentirse mejor —. Vámonos antes de que anochezca.

Dispuestos a no hablarse, Jessie y James armaron el globo y viajaron durante casi tres horas en el más hermético silencio. Meowth fue el que decidió donde bajar, al ver que lo de no hablarse iba en serio. Por suerte, encontraron una pequeña cabaña a menos de doscientos metros y decidieron dormir allí, al ver que estaba deshabitada.

Era como una de las muchas cabañas que habían visto y habitado a lo largo de su vida: solo una habitación grande con baño tradicional y cocina a leña, con algunos pocos muebles y objetos como mesas, sillas, futones y utensilios de cocina. Era lo justo y necesario para ellos.

Una vez que se instalaron, se tomaron un baño y comieron pan tostado con arroz y té verde. La tensión dentro de la cabaña era tan fuerte que Meowth apenas comió la mitad del plato.

—Voy a ver la luna —dijo, rompiendo el silencio. Se bajó de la silla y se marchó por la puerta.

Apenas se cerró, James miró a Jessie, furioso.

—¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que yo tenía razón?

—¿En qué?

—En que los pokemón ya no se podían robar.

—¿Y acaso la culpa fue mía? Yo no estaba manejando.

La verdad lo sacudió como un baldazo de agua fría, pero no pensaba perder.

—¿Y por eso tuviste que dejarme solo con Meowth y Arbok, solo porque resalté que querías revolcarte con Procto?

Las pupilas de Jessie se dilataron.

—¿Y qué te importa a ti con quien me acuesto? Tú no eres mi dueño.

James se mordió los labios. No quería ser su dueño, quería ser algo más que su maldito compañero de cama.

—Es cierto, no me importa —dijo. Luego, sin poder evitarlo, porque sabía que la haría hervir de rabia, agregó por lo bajo —. Vieja bruja.

La reacción fue tan inmediata que casi no la vio venir. Jessie se abalanzó sobre James y lo tiró al polvoriento piso. A duras penas la pudo sujetar por las muñecas para evitar ser golpeado.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —chillaba, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de James. Como pudo, James logró voltearla a un costado y ponerse encima de ella para reducirla.

No supo exactamente que pasó, pero de repente comenzaron a besarse con furia, casi como si quisieran devorarse el uno al otro. La rabia que sentían se había transformado de alguna manera en una pasión incontenible.

James prácticamente le arrancó la parte superior del uniforme, dejando sus hermosos y blancos pechos al aire. Los comenzó a chupar y a morder en ocasiones, mientras Jessie le arañaba la espalda, dejando surcos ardientes en su piel.

Metió una mano bajo la falda y le sacó la ropa interior, tirándola a un costado. Metió dos dedos adentro de la cavidad húmeda, provocando gemidos incoherentes de parte de Jessie, mientras le mordía el hombro en una manera primitiva de marcarla como suya.

Sacó los dedos del interior de Jessie. Apenas lo hizo, ella logró incorporarse y tirarse encima de James, tirándolo al suelo. Le bajó el pantalón y el bóxer hasta las rodillas, dejando ver su miembro, ya totalmente excitado.

James volvió a arrojarse sobre Jessie, para tenerla bajo control. Le separó las piernas y se metió dentro de ella. Sin esperar un segundo, comenzó a moverse con fuerza, arrancando gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Jessie envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de James, para poder sentirlo aún más hasta que, finalmente, llegaron al orgasmo los dos al mismo tiempo por primera vez.

James salió con cuidado del interior de Jessie y se acostó a su lado, agitado y agotado. No tenía ni idea por qué habían tenido sexo cuando antes estaban peleando.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo James, después de que sus palpitaciones regresaron a la normalidad.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos. James esquivó su mirada.

—Lo siento, no sé qué pasó.

—Tuvimos sexo enojados, eso es todo. A veces pasa.

James la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

—Lo siento por lo del accidente. Fue mi culpa que hayamos chocado.

—Y la de Meowth.

—También.

—Y yo lo siento también por dejarte solo. Arbok me debe odiar.

—No digas eso, Arbok te ama.

—Ya hablaré con él mañana y le pediré disculpas… ¿Y Meowth?

—En el techo —James se levantó y comenzó a vestirse—. Mejor lo voy a buscar.

—Yo voy a sacar los futones del armario en un rato.

James se terminó de vestir y salió a la intemperie, sintiendo la brisa nocturna. Había sido una noche muy loca. _Ojalá todas las reconciliaciones fueran así,_ pensó. Pero aún seguía sintiéndose vacío.

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	10. Los titiriteros

**¡Hola! Estaba muy ansiosa por publicar este capítulo. Espero que les guste y cumpla con sus expectativas. Le puse el título a último segundo**

 **AlenDarkStar: Supongo que tu mail está maldito o FF tiene algo en tu contra.**

 **¿En serio creíste que iban a tener suerte en un capítulo llamado Operación Fracaso? No, no, no. Me alegro que te hayan gustado los cambios.**

 **Capítulo diez**

 **Los titiriteros**

James, junto a Jessie y Meowth, observaban a los bobos subiendo a una limusina en medio del camino de tierra y desapareciendo de su vista. Él era el único que no tenía ánimos para seguirlos. Preferiría sacudir una maraca frente a un nido de Beedrill antes que seguir la limusina.

Jessie y Meowth salieron de su escondite apenas el vehículo se perdió de vista y observaron el cartel de madera que los bobos habían estado examinando momentos antes. James, con resignación, salió de entre los arbustos y se unió a ellos.

—Ese chico se parece a ti —le dijo Jessie.

El cartel, en forma de casa, mostraba una vieja fotografía suya, tomada del torso para arriba. Debía tener unos ocho años de edad. Llevaba un saco azul, una camisa blanca y un pañuelo verde lima. De fondo solo había una sólida pared de ladrillos color gris. James pudo advertir la tristeza que reflejaba en sus ojos, una que recordaba muy bien.

—¿Tú lo crees? —mintió James—. No se parece a mí. Tiene la nariz torcida.

—Yo creo que se parecen mucho —opinó Meowth.

—Es cierto. Debemos investigar —aprobó Jessie y salió corriendo junto con Meowth.

James se quedó clavado en el suelo. Ir con ellos significaría su perdición. Pikachu no podría estar más ausente en su cabeza. Es más: renunciaría a seguir a los bobos si eso significaba no ir a…

—¡James! —gritó Jessie.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —bramó Meowth.

—Yo me quedo aquí —musitó James.

—¡No puedes! —le gritaron los dos a la vez y lo llevaron a rastras por el camino.

Caminaron por casi una hora entre los árboles, casi sin parar para descansar. Las suplicas de James fueron ignoradas olímpicamente por los otros dos. Él no quería que ellos supieran la verdad. Había estado ocultándola de ellos durante años y ahora todo se desplomaría. Desde Pueblo Carmesí estaba temiendo ese día.

Su caminata fue interrumpida cuando vieron un paredón amarillo con un portón negro en el medio del camino, flanqueado por dos columnas. James sugirió marcharse, pero Jessie no quería echarse atrás. Con ayuda de Arbok, lograron escalar la pared y siguieron de largo.

James miró a su alrededor. Los recuerdos invadían su mente y la mayoría de ellos no eran agradables. Intentó concentrarse en los pocos momentos felices que había pasado allí, pero en vano. Con cada paso sentía una sensación de angustia que le atravesaba el pecho.

Jessie y Meowth se maravillaban con las cosas que veían a su paso, como el lago artificial, las fuentes y las glorietas preparadas para tener una bella tarde de té, pero a James no le interesaban nada de esas cosas. Solo quería correr, de la misma manera que había huido de Rita.

Al fin, se encontraron con dos mansiones imponentes. La que estaba al frente de ellos era la más grande, de cuatro pisos de altura, blanca con tejados verdes e incluso tenía algunas torres. La que estaba de costado, mirando al camino era de la mitad del tamaño que la otra. Era blanca y amarilla, de tejado color azul. A pesar del tamaño, no dejaba de ser imponente.

Por primera vez en diecisiete años, estaba en su casa.

—Esto es a lo que yo llamo lujo—dijo Jessie, admirando ambas mansiones junto a Meowth —¡Ya somos ricos!

James suspiró. Si supieran el precio que tendría que pagar por toda esa vida de lujos, ya estarían dando la media vuelta. Pero no quería decir nada.

—Entremos por el balcón que está por encima de la entrada principal—dijo Meowth, ya acercándose a la mansión más grande. Jessie tomó a James de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la entrada principal. Tuvieron que usar a Arbok una vez más para lograr su objetivo, haciendo que se trepe por una de las columnas y agarrarse con fuerza de la baranda, sirviendo así de soga. James no quería subir, así que, bajo las órdenes de Jessie, Arbok lo agarró de la cintura y lo subió a la fuerza.

Meowth levantó el pestillo usando las uñas en la pequeña abertura situada entre las dos hojas de las ventanas. Así lograron entrar a la mansión.

Se encontraron con un vestíbulo casi desierto. Pero lo que vieron los perturbó.

Había dos ataúdes de madera, separados por un metro y con una corona de flores encima de cada féretro. Estaban semi enterrados en un montón de pétalos blancos contenidos en una especie de caja a rayas blancas y negras, para evitar que se desparramaran al suelo. Contra la pared, fuera de la caja, había una mesada con dos jarrones de flores, también blancas. Encima de la mesada, colgado de la pared, yacía un cuadro de la familia de James.

Había sido pintado en los jardines de la mansión, si mal no recordaba. La madre de James era una mujer de cabello morado y lacio hasta la cintura y ojos marrones, sentada en un asiento de mimbre. Llevaba un simple vestido rojo hasta los tobillos, de mangas largas y zapatos del mismo color. Llevaba en sus manos una sombrilla amarilla.

El padre era un hombre de cabello violeta muy oscuro y un poblado bigote. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de James, de un color verde brillante. Vestía una camisa blanca, chaleco rojo, saco azul oscuro al igual que su corbata, pantalones celestes y zapatos negros. Estaba de pie, apoyado en un bastón que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

James estaba en el medio. Su ropa casi no se veía, puesto a que sostenía un Growlithe que lo tapaba casi todo, pero recordaba estar usando la misma ropa que en el cartel que habían visto fuera. En ese cuadro también reflejaba la misma tristeza, buscando a alguien que realmente lo comprendiera.

—Mi amo y mi ama solo tenían un hijo —la voz del mayordomo podía oírse desde la ventana abierta—, un muchacho llamado James. Esta mañana sus padres fallecieron y ahora toda esta mansión es suya.

—¿Entonces todo esto le va a pertenecer a James? —preguntó el bobo.

James no sintió absolutamente nada al escuchar la noticia sobre el fallecimiento de sus padres. Sabía que eran unos tramposos y el funeral bien podría ser un sucio truco para atraerlo hacia la mansión. Si realmente estaban muertos, no podría importarle menos.

—¡James! —exclamó Jessie, para inmediatamente taparse la boca con ambas manos.

—¿Esto es realmente tuyo? —preguntó Meowth, en voz baja.

—Pues sí, supongo —murmuró James. Se sentía muy incómodo.

—Esto es terriblemente trágico —siguió hablando el mayordomo, con una profunda pena—. Luego de que el amo James huyera, sus padres ya no tuvieron fuerzas para continuar. Su corazón estaba roto.

—Es muy triste —se oyó decir a la boba.

—Y ahora ellos están… espero que encuentren pronto a James.

—¡Pronto no es suficiente! —gritó el mayordomo—. El testamento de sus padres dice claramente que el amo James debe casarse con su prometida antes de las veinticuatro horas de su fallecimiento. Si no, todos los bienes serán donados a la caridad. Debo encontrarlo cuanto antes.

James dejó de escuchar y les dio la espalda a sus compañeros. Sus padres podrían enterrarse con el dinero si lo deseaban; él no quería ni un yen de parte de ellos.

Jessie le tocó la espalda.

—¿James, estás bien?

—¿Ah? Si, perfectamente.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Meowth—. Porque tus padres acaban de morir.

—No me interesa si están muertos o no —dijo James, con odio—. Solo vayámonos de aquí y olvidemos que vimos esta mansión.

—¿Estás loco? —le dijo Jessie—. Todo esto es tuyo. Solo debes casarte…

James se levantó y comenzó a retroceder de espaldas al balcón.

—No pienso casarme con esa maldita psicópata —balbuceó James, preso del pánico—. Jamás voy a volver con ella. Jamás, jamás, jamás…

—¡Cuidado!

James no se dio cuenta que retrocedía hacia el balcón hasta que tropezó con la baranda en la parte baja de la espalda. Jessie y Meowth intentaron agarrarlo, pero también terminaron siendo arrojados por encima de la baranda. Los tres terminaron cayendo frente a la entrada de la mansión, a un par de metros de las escaleras.

James se levantó, dolorido, e intentó huir, pero Jessie lo agarró por los tobillos y lo arrojó al piso.

—¡James, si te casas vas a ser rico! —le dijo.

—¡No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad, solo porque odias a tus padres! —agregó Meowth, subiéndose a su espalda.

—¡Basta! —la voz del bobo mayor se hizo oír desde las escaleras—. Los padres de James acaban de fallecer.

—Él tiene que ir a su funeral —agregó el bobo.

—¡Jamás! —gritó James. No quería ver a sus padres ni nada que tuviera que ver con ellos, vivos o muertos.

Jessie lo miró, enojada.

—Mira, James, nos estamos enojando mucho contigo.

—¿No quieres ser el chico más rico del mundo?

—Me duele la cabeza —mintió James, mientras hacia una pose muy parecida a la de Psyduck—. ¡No puedo recordar nada!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la boba.

—Tal vez James sufra de amnesia —razonó el bobo mayor.

James tuvo que hacer uso de sus mejores tácticas para que lo dejaran ir. Recordó que era muy bueno inventando historias y hacer que los demás la sintieran reales.

—Todo está muy borroso de la época en la que viví aquí —siguió mintiendo—. Mi recuerdo más antiguo es cuando tenía unos ocho años y caminaba con mi Growlithe en una noche fría en medio de la nieve, muerto de hambre. Me derrumbé frente a un templo y sentí que mi vida estaba a punto de extinguirse. Le dije a Growlithe que continuara sin mí y que me recordara por siempre. Lloró toda la noche y me encontraron muerto a la mañana siguiente, completamente congelado.

Funcionó. Por muy inverosímil que fuera la historia, todos estaban llorando y lamentando su muerte, a pesar de que estaba ahí parado, delante de sus propias narices. Ya estaba retirándose cuando la boba gritó:

—¡James está todavía aquí!

James se quedó congelado en su lugar. Con lo bien que estaba saliendo…

—¡Estoy confundido! —gritó, pero era obvio que no iba a funcionar dos veces.

—¿Qué importa? ¡No me interesa lo que recuerdes, solo toma el dinero! —le dijo Jessie, irritada.

—Pero James no puede recibir el dinero si no se casa con una chica dentro de veinticuatro horas —le recordó el bobo.

—Fingiremos una boda y nos quedamos con todo —le replicó Jessie, con indiferencia.

— Eso es ridículo —la contradijo James, aunque le hubiese gustado heredar de esa manera.

—¿Ridículo? ¡Ja! Toda esta mansión será tuya.

James se echó a correr por el camino principal, alejándose de la mansión y de sus compañeros Que se fueran todos al diablo, nada ni nadie iba a obligarlo a casarse…

O eso creía.

—¡Arbok, constricción!

James no tuvo tiempo de nada. La serpiente se enroscó en su cuerpo velozmente y lo aprisionó, tirándolo al suelo.

—No lo mates, Arbok, lo necesitamos vivo —dijo Jessie, mientras se acercaba a él.

—¡Oigan, no pueden obligarlo a casarse! —le gritó el bobo. Para variar, estaba de su lado.

—Cierra la boca —le dijo Jessie, cortante.

—Guárdense sus tontas opiniones —agregó Meowth. Se dirigió a Jessie—. Tengo un plan. Yo iré a traer el globo. Tú quédate aquí con James.

—De acuerdo.

James vio a Meowth correr por el camino principal, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaban firmando su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

James no tuvo idea cuanto tiempo pasó, pero no creía que fueran más de tres horas. Jessie le sacó el uniforme, lo vistió con un traje azul marino y lo amordazó con un pañuelo. Ellos dos se vistieron de negro, como si fueran a un funeral (y de hecho, estaban yendo a uno). El caso era que Meowth le había dicho a Jessie que los trajes negros se usaban para ser invisibles en los teatros y que seguramente funcionaban en el aspecto de la vida diaria. Ella aceptó la idea, entusiasmada.

—James, entiendo que estés asustado, pero no tienes por que vivir con ella—intentó tranquilizarlo Jessie—. Apenas te cases, meteremos mano en tu fortuna y nos iremos como alma que lleva el diablo.

James intentó hablar, pero la mordaza lo impidió. Quería decirles que, una vez que pisara la mansión, jamás volvería a salir. No con vida.

Ahora los dos estaban detrás de James. Ella le sujetaba los brazos y Meowth las piernas, como si fuera un títere. Ella lo obligó a tocar el timbre y a esperar.

—Sí, ya voy —dijo el mayordomo desde el otro lado.

El anciano abrió la puerta y lo miró a James, sorprendido.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Soy yo, James, he vuelto —dijo Jessie, haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de su compañero.

El mayordomo abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Bienvenido a casa! —dijo, asombrado—. Sus padres estarán muy agradecidos de que haya regresado. Por favor, pase —agregó, abriendo la puerta del todo para permitir su ingreso.

—Gracias.

Los tres pasaron al vestíbulo y el mayordomo los guió hasta los ataúdes que se hallaban al fondo.

—Todo está bien ahora, amos, su pequeño James ha regresado a casa como ustedes lo deseaban —dijo el mayordomo, dirigiéndose a los difuntos.

—Mami, papi, es cierto, al fin he vuelto a casa para recibir mi dinero —dijo Jessie, de modo muy sobreactuado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el mayordomo.

Error típico de Jessie, pensó James. Jessie le sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando las palabras que había dicho.

—¡Ya se te olvidó el guión! —la retó Meowth, mientras obligaba a James a arrodillarse.

—Me voy a casar, como dicen en su testamento. Y quiero el efectivo en un cheque.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Yo… solo estoy bromeando, desde luego. Mamá, papá, ojalá hubiera venido antes.

La actuación de Jessie le daba vergüenza ajena y cerró los ojos, como si así pudiera callarla. No tenía ni idea a lo que se enfrentaban.

Unas risas comenzaron a escucharse. Parecían venir desde los ataúdes.

—¿Quiénes son? —se preguntó Meowth.

Las tapas de los ataúdes se abrieron con fuerza y dos personas, idénticas a las del cuadro colgado detrás de ellos, emergieron de allí. James sacudió la cabeza. Que sus padres estuvieran muertos era algo demasiado bueno para que fuera real…

—¡Son fantasmas! —chillaron Jessie y Meowth, cayendo hacia atrás de la sorpresa y tirando a James con ellos.

—Oh, James querido, estamos tan contentos de que volvieras a casa —dijo su madre, con ese tono de dulzura fingida que no engañaba a nadie. Parecía que había estado años ensayando esas líneas.

—Y vistiendo de traje —agregó su padre.

—O están vivos… —dijo Jessie.

—O son unos fantasmas muy vivos —agregó Meowth.

James se sacó la mordaza de la boca y miró a Meowth con odio.

—¡No son fantasmas, maldito gato pulguiento! —se dirigió a Jessie—. Solo me estaban poniendo una trampa para que yo regresara a casa.

Meowth entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso significa…

—¿Qué no tenías amnesia?

 _Mierda…_

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Yo quien soy? —gimió, pero era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

—Pero si tú eres James y estás a punto de casarte —dijo su padre.

—Hopkins, que empiecen los preparativos.

—Si —asintió el mayordomo. Con una fuerza que no concordaba con su edad, levantó a James del suelo y lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Meowth se trepó a la cabeza de su amigo para no perderlo. Jessie se levantó de un salto y corrió tras ellos.

El mayordomo llevó a James por un corredor lleno de cuadros y candelabros. Intentaba hacer memoria de por dónde iban, pero habían pasado diecisiete años de la última vez que había estado en esa mansión y no recordaba mucho.

Entraron en una habitación y el mayordomo lo obligó a sentarse a una silla que miraba hacia la puerta. Jessie entró un par de segundos después y se apresuró a taparle la boca a James. Sus padres entraron casi de inmediato.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —dijo su padre, cruzándose de brazos—-. Entendiste que hay que seguir con la tradición familiar

 _Oh, sí, la tradición. Casarme con una muchacha de buena familia y tener hijos para mantener vivo el apellido,_ pensó, de manera amarga.

Su madre dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Como nuestro hijo y heredero, tienes ciertas responsabilidades, la más importante de ellas es casarte y continuar con la línea familiar.

—Si —respondió Jessie, intentando emular la voz de James. Él logró sacarse la mano de la boca.

—¿Tengo el deber de ser manipulado? —les gritó James, pero no pudo decir mucho más, ya que Meowth y Jessie le volvieron a tapar la boca.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —replicó su padre.

—Tu padre y yo queremos lo mejor para nosotros… quiero decir, para ti —se corrigió su madre.

—Un hombre que no puede asentarse es como un avión sin alas que no puede volar en la vida.

—Aprenderás a ser un caballero cuando conozcas a la chica correcta — su madre se acercó y giró violentamente la silla para el lado de la pared—. Y aquí está ella.

James vio a una chica que estaba sentada en una silla de mimbre, a tres metros de distancia, con un vestido color rosa oscuro hasta las rodillas, con mangas blancas y un collar púrpura. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un abanico bordó con detalles dorados que sostenía en su mano. James sintió que toda la sangre se iba de su rostro. Deseaba morir.

—Como esposa de James, será tu deber en convertir a un inútil bueno para nada en un caballero respetable, mi querida Jessebelle.

—Como tú quieras, madre —la voz suave de Jessebelle le puso la carne de gallina. No era la misma voz de niña que recordaba, pero le seguía dando miedo.

—Nya, su voz es música para mis oídos —dijo Meowth, admirado—. Eso es a lo que yo llamo una dama y no una chica grosera y salvaje como tú, Jessie.

Jessie lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Yo te enseñaré lo es ser grosera y salvaje —gruñó.

Jessebelle comenzó a bajar suavemente su abanico.

—Mi único deseo es ser tu devota, amorosa esposa y compañera —cerró de golpe su abanico y lo colocó en su regazo —, y también enseñarte los deberes propios de un caballero.

Era muy parecida a Jessie, aunque con algunas diferencias. Su cabello caía en bucles hasta sus hombros y era de un tono rojizo más oscuro que el de Jessie. Sus ojos eran de color verde agua y no azules. La voz de ella era suave y melodiosa, comparada con la de Jessie, más gruesa.

—¡Se parece a Jessie! —exclamó Meowth, pero James casi no lo oía, estaba demasiado ocupado observando el rostro de sus pesadillas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con esa boba? —escupió Jessie.

—¿No lo ves? Las dos tienen la misma cara.

—No es cierto.

—Dejen de discutir y sáquenme de aquí, por favor —rogó James, más cercano a la ira que a la súplica.

Jessie volvió a taparle la boca.

—No seas ridículo. ¿Cómo vamos a tener tu herencia si no te casas? Tienes que terminar con esto.

—Si no quieres casarte por ti, hazlo por el equipo Rocket. Contamos contigo para que seamos millonarios, no seas así.

—¡Al diablo con el equipo! ¡No lo haré! —pataleó James, en un intento por zafarse.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no dejas ya de hablar solo, James? —le dijo Jessebelle, con total calma. Luego, se levantó y golpeó sus palmas—. ¡Ya sé! Bajemos a la bóveda para contar todo lo que vas a heredar.

Era una trampa a todas luces. Incluso fingían que Jessie y James no estaban ahí. Intentó huir otra vez, pero fue impedido una vez más. Estaba condenado.

* * *

Jessebelle, Jessie, James y Meowth bajaban por las tenebrosas y húmedas escaleras de piedra del sótano. Más que sótano de mansión, parecía la de un castillo. A James nunca le había gustado ese lugar cuando era niño. Ahora mucho menos.

Jessebelle iba al frente, iluminando con una farola el camino hacia el sótano. Jessie, James y Meowth iban unos cuatro escalones detrás de ella. Sus padres se habían excusado de ir, alegando tener cosas que hacer. Todo lo que se oían eran sus propias pisadas y el goteo perpetuo del agua que caía de alguna cañería.

—Cuando desapareciste, tu madre y tu padre estaban tan preocupados como yo, pero yo sabía que algún día volverías.

James estaba en pánico. Casi prefería tirar a Jessie por las escaleras, pero no podía. Los dos idiotas no daban en sí de felicidad.

—Perdón por haber huido —dijo Jessie, imitando la voz de James—. Pero todo va a estar bien ahora que he vuelto aquí por mi dinero.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir, aquí contigo.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras. A unos tres metros de distancia, había una enorme puerta de metal, con un dispositivo electrónico al lado.

—Ya llegamos a la bóveda. Vamos a entrar. Tu herencia está adentro —anunció Jessebelle, dando un paso al costado y apretando un botón del circuito.

Ni siquiera se había abierto la mitad, cuando Jessie y Meowth salieron disparando hacia adentro, arrastrando a James, antes de ver su contenido.

No, no era dinero. Tampoco joyas, lingotes de oro o títulos de propiedad. El lugar donde se encontraban parecía más un lugar de torturas que habían convertido en un lugar de gimnasia. Había artículos como banco de pecho, tabla para abdominales, cinta para correr y demás cosas, mezclado con cosas como mazos con pinchos, cuchillas y un inquietante tiro al blanco con un muñeco atado de las muñecas, tobillos y cintura.

Meowth fue el primero en pegar un grito.

—¿Qué es toda esta basura?

—¿Qué clase de herencia es esta? —agregó Jessie, furiosa.

—¡Es solo equipo de gimnasio!

James al fin pudo soltarse del agarre de ambos. Los enfrentó, mientras el odio parecía brotar por cada poro de su piel.

—¿No lo ven, tontos? ¡Jessebelle los engañó para que bajaran aquí!

—¿Qué? —Jessie tenía varias expresiones mezcladas en su cara: sorpresa, decepción y miedo.

—¿Pero cómo nos vio? —preguntó Meowth, trepado a la cabeza de Jessie.

—¡Par de tontos…! —comenzó a gritar James, pero su rostro palideció al ver a sus padres entrando a la habitación, seguida de Jessebelle.

—Tu madre y yo estamos cansados de esperar que tú madures —dijo su padre.

—James, es hora de que enfrentes la realidad.

Jessebelle se dirigió a una mesa y tomó un largo látigo que estaba allí. Se giró hacia James, con una sonrisa psicópata. Hizo chasquear el látigo a sus pies.

—Ya no harás lo que te dé la gana —volvió a chasquear el látigo. Parecía saber muy bien cómo utilizarlo—. Ahora obedecerás a Jessebelle. ¡Que empiece la doma!

Meowth miró a Jessie.

—Aunque no lo creas, empiezas a gustarme más que ella.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

Los padres fijaron su vista directamente a Meowth y a Jessie, cosa que los puso nerviosos.

—Creo que ya nos vieron —dijo el felino.

—¿Creen que somos unos estúpidos? —dijo su padre.

—Solo los ignoramos hasta que trajeran a James aquí abajo en este calabozo.

—Nos ven —murmuró Meowth.

—Y ahora no nos ven —Jessie sacó una bomba de humo de su bolsillo y la arrojó a sus pies, llenando todo el lugar de un humo blanco.

James, con los ojos llorosos a causa del humo, comenzó a tantear a ciegas, buscando a sus amigos.

—¡Jessie, Meowth! ¡No me dejen aquí! —comenzó a gritar. Un golpe seco en la mandíbula fue toda la respuesta que recibió. James casi cayó hacia atrás, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Jessebelle apareció justo delante de él. Al parecer, ella lo había golpeado con el mango del látigo.

—Por fin estamos juntos y estoy muy feliz —dijo, mientras el humo comenzaba a disiparse.

James entró en pánico. Aunque todo estaba más claro, no lo era lo suficiente. Chocó contra un par de artefactos de gimnasia, mientras ella intentaba alcanzarlo con su látigo.

—No escaparás de mi esta vez, James —le canturreó ella, mientras lo perseguía. Sus padres solo lo miraban, divertidos.

—¡Si ustedes no fueran tan malos padres, detendrían a esta loca! —les decía. En ese momento. Jessebelle enganchó con su látigo el tobillo de James y cayó de cara contra el suelo. Se irguió a medias, saboreando el sabor de la sangre mezclada con el polvo. Recién ahí pudo ver a Jessie y a Meowth, tirados al lado de la puerta. Parecía que estaban inconscientes.

—James, yo sabía que vendrías por mi —le dijo Jessebelle, mientras sacaba una pokebola—. ¡Yo te elijo, Vileplume!

James pegó la espalda contra una caja, aterrado. Jessebelle tenía un Oddish cuando era niña. Obviamente esa era la evolución final de ese pokemón.

—Vileplume, usa Paralizador para detener a James y evitar que escape.

—Vileplume —dijo el pokemón. Apuntó su flor hacia James y arrojó un chorro de un gas brillante de color marrón. James intentó huir, pero ya era tarde: sus músculos se endurecieron y no tardó mucho en caer al suelo.

Jessebelle se acercó a él, sonriendo.

—James, querido, yo haré de ti un caballero aunque tenga que destruirnos a ambos. ¡Hopkins!

—¿Si? —dijo el mayordomo, detrás de él.

—¿Quieres por favor traer una escoba grande para sacar toda esta basura?

—Si —respondió el mayordomo. James sintió el ruido como de objetos pesados que eran arrastrados y alejándose de él.

Jessebelle se dirigió a sus padres.

—Déjenme con James a solas. Me encargaré de él.

—Como digas, querida —respondió su madre y salieron ambos de la habitación.

Solo quedaron los dos solos.

—Vileplume, regresa —le dijo a su pokemón, regresándolo a su pokebola. Se agachó para poder ver a James de cerca—. Vas a ser mío.

Agarró a James por debajo de los brazos y lo arrastró hasta el sillón rojo para hacer abdominales. A pesar de que él era peso muerto por culpa de parálisis, Jessebelle logró levantarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Una vez había escuchado decir que los locos tenían el doble de fuerza que una persona normal.

—Lamento que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias, mi querido James… Pero ya esperé demasiado.

Jessebelle se subió encima de él, sobre sus caderas. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Solo se le ocurrió una cosa…

—No —dijo, de manera casi inaudible. Sus brazos y piernas se negaban a obedecerlo.

—Si —sonrió ella, acercando su rostro al suyo—. Eres un hombre, James, no le puedes decir que no a una flor delicada como yo.

Lo besó en los labios, importándole poco la sangre que había en ellos. Metió su lengua dentro de la boca, sin que él pudiera impedirlo. Ella se acercó a su oreja.

—Eres tan hermoso —le susurró al oído y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. James soltó un gemido, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron deslizarse hasta su sien. Ella lo estaba violando y a nadie le importaba. Nadie vendría en su ayuda, nadie.

Jessebelle dejó de jugar con su oreja y comenzó a morder y a chupar su cuello. Cuando se cansó del juego, se apartó un poco de él.

—Deberías estar agradecido que una mujer como yo se fijara en ti —le espetó, mientras abría su saco y le desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa—. Te gustará y luego me lo vas a agradecer, lo sé —acarició su pecho, arañándolo con fuerza—. Vamos a ser muy felices juntos.

Sus dedos bajaron hacia los botones de su pantalón. James cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería ver como esa psicópata lo violaba.

De pronto, sintió como alguien corría en dirección a donde se encontraban, seguido de un grito de terror de parte de Jessebelle. El peso sobre sus caderas había desaparecido.

James abrió los ojos. No veía lo que pasaba, ya que estaba acostado boca arriba y solo podía mirar el techo. Pero escuchaba los gritos de Jessebelle en el suelo, mezclado con unos gruñidos que le eran muy familiares.

—Growlie —apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras. Los gruñidos se detuvieron y sintió algo como unos dientes que le tiraban del saco hasta que cayó del sillón pero, en lugar de caer al suelo, cayó encima de alguien.

Recién ahí pudo ver a Jessebelle. Estaba sentada en el suelo, gritando y aferrándose el brazo derecho por encima del codo, el cual estaba bañado en sangre. Pero solo pudo verla durante un momento, ya que lo que tenía bajo su vientre comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Subieron las escaleras a paso normal, para que James no se cayera. Al terminar de subirlas, Growlie comenzó a correr por el pasillo. En una parte, pegó un salto hacia una ventana, rompiendo los cristales. Sin detenerse, siguió corriendo hasta entrar a lo que identificó como la segunda mansión: la perrera de Growlie.

El pokemón lo depositó como pudo encima de un sillón de dos cuerpos de color verde .De inmediato, comenzó a escuchar unas voces a su alrededor.

—Debe haber sufrido los efectos de la parálisis también—dijo la voz que identificó como la del bobo mayor—. ¿Dónde está el antídoto?

—Yo lo tengo —respondió una voz inconfundible: la de Jessie.

Ella se inclinó sobre su rostro, con los ojos llenos de angustia y vergüenza. Meowth estaba equivocado: no se parecía en nada a Jessebelle.

Le hizo tomar algo de una pequeña botella y no tardó en hacer que sus músculos volvieran a aflojarse. Se sentó en el sillón, con un quejido.

—No te esfuerces —le dijo Jessie, tomándolo del brazo con ambas manos.

James echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban en una pequeña sala de estar con una chimenea. En un sillón a su izquierda, estaban sentados los tres bobos, mientras que Meowth estaba sentado solo del otro lado.

Growlie se sentó al lado de James, agitando la cola. Tenía un poco de sangre en el hocico, que le pertenecía a Jessebelle. James se la limpió con la manga del traje.

—Me salvaste, Growlie. Gracias —le dijo. Growlie ladró y le lamió toda la cara, feliz. Una vez que terminó, se dirigió a los otros — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Bueno —el bobo mayor sonaba incómodo—, los seguimos hasta el sótano y el paralizador de Vileplume nos afectó a nosotros. Tu mayordomo nos echó a la puerta de la mansión junto con Jessie.

—Nosotros íbamos a recatarte, James, pero nos desorientamos con el humo y terminamos chocando de frente contra una pared y perdimos el conocimiento, además de la parálisis —agregó Jessie.

—Yo me recuperé primero —explicó Meowth—. Estábamos en la puerta de la mansión y el bobo mayor me dijo que había una poción anti paralizante en la mochila y así todos se recuperaron. Luego escuché a tu pokemón, que estaba encerrado aquí y lo ayudamos a salir.

Jessie le ayudó a abrocharse los botones de la camisa, con una expresión rara en su rostro, como si quisiera adivinar el motivo por el que estaba así. Despegó los labios, como si quisiera preguntarle, pero miró de reojo a los bobos y dijo:

—Te digo algo, James: esa prometida tuya es despreciable.

— Les dije que era como Jessie —opinó Meowth

Jessie apretó los puños.

—Sigue así y vas a perder el amuleto de vuelta —lo amenazó.

James suspiró.

—Ella es la razón por la que huí de esta mansión. En cuanto fue anunciado nuestro compromiso, ella comenzó a seguirme a todos lados, tratando de cambiarme. Nada le gustaba. Cuando me metieron en el tecnológico y desaprobé, aproveché para huir y ser libre por primera vez en mi vida.

"Desde que era niño siempre odié como las clases altas tenían reglas para todo. Jessebelle era muy estricta y casarme con ella hubiera sido el peor error de mi vida. Growlie fue mi único amigo en esta mansión"

James acarició a su pokemón de fuego, el cual cerró los ojos, disfrutando las caricias. Pensó en llevárselo, pero sabía que no podía. Se había criado toda la vida como un Growlithe mimado y llevarlo a una vida de delincuencia y hambre no era justo para él.

—Tener mucho dinero no siempre te hace feliz, supongo —comentó la boba.

—¿Quién dijo que ser tan rico era tan malo? —cuestionó Meowth.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par y apareció Jessebelle y su Vileplume. Parecía una imagen sacada de una pesadilla. Por si su rostro psicópata no era suficiente, su brazo ensangrentado, tiñendo de rojo la manga blanca de su vestido, la hacía mucho más temible.

—Mi dulce James, no puedes escapar de mi —sonrió, como si no le doliera la herida.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó James, parándose de golpe. Growlie se puso al frente, gruñendo.

—¡Arbok, yo te elijo! —gritó Jessie, lanzando su pokebola.

—¡Chabok!

En lugar de enfrentarse al Vileplume, se dirigió a Jessie y comenzó a lamerle la mejilla.

—¡Arbok, no es tiempo para jugar, tenemos una batalla en frente! —lo retó Jessie. Arbok entendió y se puso delante de ella, a la defensiva.

—¡Vileplume, paralizador!

—¡Picotazos venenosos!

—¡Pikachu, Impactruenos! —gritó el bobo.

—¡Growlie, lanzallamas!

Los tres ataques se fusionaron en uno solo y le pegaron de lleno al Vileplume, el cual se incendió. Jessebelle pegó un grito de horror y salió corriendo, mientras su Vileplume lo perseguía.

—Eres el mejor —le dijo James a su Growlie, quien comenzó a ladrar, satisfecho con el resultado. Se dirigió a los otros—. Mejor salgamos de aquí, antes de que regrese. Síganme.

James los guió hasta el exterior, por la puerta de servicio. No había nadie, solo los árboles y algunos Pidgey revoloteando alrededor de las copas.

—Si siguen en esa dirección, encontraran un muro, lo habrán visto cuando entraron. No es difícil de escalar, con el pokemón adecuado.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó el bobo.

—El globo no está lejos de aquí y aprovecharemos que Jessebelle está asustada para escapar. Ahora váyanse, antes de que alguien los vea.

Los bobos no se hicieron de rogar y salieron corriendo por el jardín, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

James se agachó y acarició a su Growlithe. Probablemente fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, pero era mejor que condenarlo a tener su vida.

—Nos volveremos a ver algún día, Growlie. Debo irme.

El pokemón lanzó un aullido de dolor. James cerró los ojos. No quería ver esos ojillos marrones llenos de lágrimas y reproche.

—Entiende, Growlie, no puedo llevarte conmigo. La vida que llevo… no es para alguien como tú. No te preocupes, sé cuidarme solo —se levantó del suelo—. Chicos, al globo.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo Meowth—. ¡Que venga con nosotros!

—¿Y que se muera de hambre ? No, Meowth, no se lo deseo ni a los bobos.

—Escucha, James: Growlie le dio un buen mordisco a la loca en el brazo. ¿No crees que ella quiera vengarse?

James tragó saliva. No había pensado en eso.

—¿Sabes la peor manera de matar a un pokemón? —siguió Meowth—. Poner vidrio molido mezclado en la comida. Eso te desgarra todo el sistema digestivo y es una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Créeme, ya lo vi.

James miró a su Growlie, temblando ante la posibilidad de que eso pasara.

—Ahora que lo pienso —se metió Jessie—. Cuando yo era niña, una Nidorina de un vecino atacó a un niño y los padres del chico lo obligaron a que se deshiciera de ella. No sé si se refirieron a abandonarla o a matarla, pero ningún escenario es bueno.

—Dejarlo aquí sería una sentencia de muerte, James, piénsalo. Trabajaremos duro para poder llegar con la comida, ¿sí?

James miró a Growlie, quien no despegaba la vista de él, a la expectativa.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Growlie ladró, moviendo la cola.

—No creo que tenga que traducirte eso, ¿no? —sonrió Meowth.

—Claro que no —dijo James, acariciando la cabeza de Growlie y sacando una pokebola vacía de su bolsillo—. Bienvenido al equipo, compañero.

* * *

Viajaron casi todo el día en el globo, solo parando una vez para recargar el combustible y recoger agua y bayas para comer. No se detuvieron hasta el crepúsculo, donde decidieron acampar en el bosque.

James había estado muy callado desde que salieron de la mansión y Jessie no se atrevía a hablarle. Se había cegado tanto ante la posibilidad de ser millonaria que no había pensado en James y su fobia a las mujeres. Claro, Jessebelle había sido quien le había provocado el trauma y probablemente lo que había pasado en la mansión lo había acentuado aún más. No había ignorado las marcas en el cuello y la camisa desabrochada. ¿Qué tanto habría pasado en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en el sótano?

Growlie y Meowth dormían juntos alrededor de la fogata. Era increíble como los dos se habían hecho amigos en tan poco tiempo. Bueno, era el más sociable del equipo, a diferencia de ellos dos, que apenas podían hablar con otras personas sin sentirse incómodas. En cuanto a James, estaba cosiendo una rasgadura en la manga de su uniforme. Al costado tenía una pila más de ropa, lo cual quería decir que no tenía intenciones de dormir.

—¿James? Puedes coser la ropa mañana. Te va a hacer mal a la vista.

James no respondió. Siguió cosiendo como si no la hubiese escuchado. Jessie soltó un suspiro.

—Lamento lo que pasó, James. No creí que la situación fuera tan grave. Creí que estabas exagerando.

James resopló por la nariz.

—Supongo que el dinero era demasiado tentador —murmuró James, sin levantar la vista.

Jessie torció la cabeza para no mirarlo.

—Cuando la vi con el látigo, me preocupé en serio. Quise sacarte de allí, pero me desorienté y me golpeé la cabeza. Y luego me sacaron de la mansión.

—Debí haberles contado la verdad, aunque tal vez no hubiera servido de nada —respondió James, con la voz apagada.

Jessie se acercó a él a pasos lentos y se arrodilló.

—James… ¿Qué pasó en el sótano?

Los hombros de James se crisparon.

—No tienes que contarlo si no quieres, pero guardarte cosas no le hace bien al alma.

James terminó de coser su uniforme y se quedó quieto.

—Ella me arrastró a un sillón de abdominales, se me subió encima y… —James cortó la frase en el aire. De todos modos, no era necesario continuar.

—Voy a buscar a esa desquiciada y la voy a desmembrar viva para que Arbok se la trague.

—Olvídalo, Jessie. Con estar lejos de ella es suficiente.

—¡Pero no puede quedar así! Ella…

—No llegó a hacerlo, Growlie me salvó. Todo está bien. Lo único que me interesa es alejarnos de mi casa y olvidarnos que esto alguna vez pasó.

Jessie se puso a su lado y lo abrazó, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello.

—Lo siento, James —murmuró ella. James le correspondió el abrazo—. No volveré a obligarte a nada nunca más.

— Está bien, Jessie, ya pasó.

Jessie levantó la cabeza, confundida y algo enojada.

—Se supone que yo tengo que consolarte a ti, no al revés.

James se rió. El sonido de su risa fue música para los oídos de Jessie. A pesar de toda la situación, tenía fuerzas para sonreír.

—Jessie, necesito decirte algo.

—¿Si?

James se retorció los dedos. Parecía que le costaba mucho hablar.

—Jessie, desde que conocí a Jessebelle le tengo pánico a las relaciones y a las mujeres. Estuve escapando toda mi vida de ellas… Pero…

—¿Pero?

James se remojó los labios.

—Tú eres la única a la que puedo abrazar y no sentir miedo en absoluto, a pesar del carácter que tienes —Jessie frunció el ceño y James soltó una risita—. Siento que eres la única mujer en mi vida, Jessie.

El corazón de ella latía a toda prisa. No se atrevía ni a respirar, por miedo de que James se callara y no volviera a hablar.

—Creo que no puedo ocultarlo más. Estoy… Estoy enamorado de ti, Jessie. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jessie se quedó congelada en donde estaba. Ni siquiera podía pestañar. Si era un sueño, no quería despertar.

—Sé que no soy el hombre soñado. Solo soy un delincuente que renunció a su fortuna a cambio de la libertad. Sé que soy poca cosa para ti. Si quieres, podemos hacer que nunca dije esto y podemos seguir siendo amigos con derechos y no volveré a …

Jessie se tiró encima de él y lo calló besándolo en los labios. James tardó un par de segundos en corresponderle y acariciar su espalda.

—Siempre te amé, James —le respondió ella cuando se separaron—. Eres un hombre único, diferente de todos los idiotas que pasaron por mi vida. No me importa si eres rico o no, pero no quiero perderte nunca. Eres todo lo que necesito.

James sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—¿Somos novios, entonces?

—Me parece que sí.

—Sí, sí, los felicito, ¿pero me pueden dejar dormir de una maldita vez? —gruñó Meowth, desde su posición.

—Cállate, Meowth —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se acurrucaron en la fogata, pasando así su primera noche como pareja.

 **Bueno, ya está, son pareja. ¿Felices? Espero que sí.**

 **Pero esto apenas empieza gente. Apenas empieza (imagínenme frotándome las manos como Randall, de Recreo).**

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	11. Nunca robes un Arbok

**¡Buenas! Tengo dos exámenes en la semana y una en la siguiente, así que deséenme suerte. Puede que no les haya llegado la notificación de que subí el capítulo diez, ya que FF estuvo teniendo problemas la semana pasada.**

 **Plushy-Berry: Te agradezco por tomarte la molestia de mandar comentarios a cada uno de los capítulos.**

 **R1: El mundo no se va a partir en dos porque a ellos les pasa algo bueno, a diferencia de lo que deben creen los escritores del animé. Un detalle que se me ha pasado es que los Koffing y los Weezing corren riesgo de explotar (o Autodestrucción) al estar sometidos bajo mucho calor, ya que sus gases se expanden y se hinchan. Bueno, pero James le sacó el gas, así que no hubo problema.**

 **R2: No, no era mi intención transmitir ternura, pero me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **No creí que fuera necesario explayarme demasiado. Vivo en una gran ciudad y sé las cosas que pasan por las noches. Los bobos tuvieron suerte.**

 **Lo del punk y la gorda pasan en el animé, vi la escena como ochenta veces mientras la escribía.**

 **R3: Mi analogía (en mi caso) es sobre como los escritores pueden torcer las leyes del juego, la física y el sentido común para que el Equipo Rocket siempre salga volando y el bobo salga triunfante contra todo pronóstico, excepto en la Liga, donde está condenado a perder y aún así cobrar su cheque (?)**

 **Se conocen hace cinco años, no sé si lo he mencionado.**

 **R4: ¿Alguna vez te conté sobre la poca importancia que le dan a Meowth en los fics? Lo sacan como si fuera una molestia.**

 **R5: El sueño de toda fanficker es hacer llorar a sus lectores, muajaja.**

 **R6: Como dije, esto no es "kids friendly" y sé que más de uno quiere una visión más realista del mundo pokemón. Y en cuando a endiosar a los bobos… Brock puede zafar, es tan "inodiable"**

 **Lamento lo de no poner énfasis en el quilombo que hubo por el choque, se me pasó esa parte.**

 **Bueno, ya estamos en el capítulo once. El que me diga que es capítulo de relleno, le mando un virus (?)**

 **Capítulo once**

 **Nunca robes un Arbok**

La siguiente semana tuvo sus momentos altos y bajos. En esa semana se festejó el festival de la Princesa y Jessie la pasó en grande comprando comida y ropa a precios bajísimos. Además, logró capturar un Lickitung en medio del festival. Incluso logró ganar el concurso y conseguir como premio las muñecas que siempre quiso y una foto con un actor famoso. Las muñecas las enviaron a la central de Equipo Rocket y conservó la fotografía, no sin aclararle a James que no se pusiera celoso.

Sacando el hecho de que eran unos criminales, Jessie y James actuaban como cualquier pareja normal. Se tomaban de las manos, dormían abrazados y se decían alguna que otra cursilería al oído. Si todavía no habían tenido sexo, era porque Jessie había decidido darle un tiempo para que se recuperara del intento de violación por parte de Jessebelle.

Pero en lo último en lo que estaban pensando ahora era en su relación. Había otras cosas en las que pensar.

Habían oído el rumor de que había Farfetch'd en un bosque y se mostraron ansiosos por conseguirlo. Encontraron uno con su entrenador, quien les dijo que harían un trato para que tuvieran a su Farfetch'd, un Starmie y un Staryu. En un descuido, Jessie y James robaron esos tres pokemón y huyeron en una lancha, la cual se hundió al poco tiempo de zarpar. Arbok, Weezing, Growlie y Lickitung salieron flotando por el río dentro de sus pokebolas, mientras el Farfetch'd las recogía con un canasto y se marchaba riéndose.

Ahora estaban en el globo, empapados y llenos de ira, buscando a ese ladrón por el aire. Meowth intentaba calmarlos, a pesar de que también estaba furioso.

—Apenas acabo de recuperar a Growlie —James estaba con las dos manos aferradas al canasto, como si su vida dependiera de ello—. Y dudo que sepa cuidar a Weezing No voy a permitir que ese mocoso de porquería se salga con la suya.

—Apenas acabo de atrapar a Lickitung —Jessie estaba que echaba humo por la nariz. Hasta un Charizard retrocedería al ver su rostro—. Mi pobre Arbok… —y rompió en llanto.

—Ya los encontraremos, ¿de acuerdo? —intentó tranquilizarlos Meowth—. Ya atraparemos a ese mocoso y le daremos una lección que no olvidará jamás.

Jessie y James asintieron. No importaba si tenían que ir al centro de la Tierra, no pararían hasta tener a sus pokemón de vuelta.

* * *

Kaito no podría estar más alegre. En solo dos robos, había logrado obtener nueve pokemón. Cinco eran de una chica pelirroja y cuatro eran de dos adultos ingenuos, un hombre y una mujer. En el fondo, no le gustaba robar, pero su Farfetch'd era demasiado débil para tener una batalla.

Ya había visto los pokemón de la chica pelirroja: Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck, Horsea y Goldeen. Todos ellos acuáticos. Supuso que la chica era fanática de pokemón de ese tipo. Ahora le tocaba el turno de las pokebolas de los tipos con el Meowth parlante.

Siempre solía inspeccionar los pokemón que robaba fuera de la carpa donde vivía, mientras Farfetch'd (el único pokemón conseguido de manera limpia) merodeaba por los alrededores en busca de víctimas o cuidando de que no apareciera una oficial Jenny. Era fácil: sacaba al pokemón de su pokebola para saber qué tipo era. El pokemón estaba aturdido por no ver a su entrenador y Kaito aprovechaba para regresarlo a su pokebola.

—A ver que tenemos aquí… —dijo, mientras agarraba una pokebola al azar de la canasta —. ¡Yo te elijo!

Un Arbok imponente se materializó frente a él. Nunca había robado uno antes.

—¡Vaya, un Arbok! —se asombró Kaito, mientras el Arbok lo miraba fijo. De no estar asombrado, se habría dado cuenta de que algo iba mal—. Ahora, regre…

Se movió tan rápido que Kaito no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Se movió para un costado a toda velocidad para evitar el rayo.

—¡Pero qué…!

El Arbok se acercó a él, veloz como un relámpago y le dio un coletazo con todas sus fuerzas en la mano que sostenía la pokebola. Sintió como sus huesos se rompían al contacto y lanzó un grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo. La pokebola salió volando de su mano y rodó unos pocos metros hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

—¡Far, Farfetch'd! —su pokemón pájaro corrió hacia él al escuchar los gritos, intentando auxiliarlo.

—¡Corre! —gritó Kaito, pero fue demasiado tarde. El Arbok abrió la boca y decenas de agujas salieron de su garganta. La mayoría se clavaron en el pecho de Kaito y en casi todo el cuerpo de Farfetch'd. No pudieron evitar lanzar otro alarido de dolor, mientras las agujas se disolvían en su carne y entraban a su torrente sanguíneo, envenenándolos a ambos. Farfetch'd se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, temblando.

El Arbok se acercó a ambos, deslizándose lentamente sobre la tierra, sacando y metiendo la lengua. Se quedó unos instantes mirándolo a los ojos y Kaito pensó que lo mataría. Pero, en lugar de eso, se fue hacia donde había salido rodando su pokebola. La tomó con los dientes y regresó para colocarla en la canasta con las otras tres. Les dedicó una última mirada amenazante, tomó el canasto con la boca y se internó en el follaje.

Kaito intentó incorporarse con el brazo sano y miró a su Farfetch'd. Este estaba tendido a su lado y respiraba con dificultad. Las heridas eran minúsculas y pequeños ríos de sangre brotaban con ellas, mientras las agujas se disolvían.

—Oh, no —murmuró Kaito. Tenía que ir a un centro pokemón urgente, pero estaba a kilómetros de la civilización. En la carpa tal vez tuviera antídotos.

Se levantó, aguantando el dolor en su brazo y el pecho y dio unos pasos, pero no pudo llegar a la carpa. Su visión se volvió borrosa y cayó al suelo, mientras su vida comenzaba a escurrirse de su cuerpo.

—Si salgo vivo, no volveré a robar, lo juro —dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ni sabía a quién le estaba jurando, pero no importaba. No sabía que tan venenoso era un Arbok, pero supuso que morirían en unos pocos minutos. Cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable.

* * *

A Arbok le importaba poco y nada haber matado al mocoso y a su Farfetch'd. Lo único que le importaba era volver a ver a su ama. El hecho de no estar con ella lo ponía muy nervioso. Necesitaba protegerla, aún a costa de su propia vida. Ahora más que nunca.

Cuando se sintió un poco más seguro, apoyó la canasta en el suelo y la volcó, desparramando las pokebolas por el pasto. Una a una, las apretó con el hocico para activarlas y sacar a sus compañeros.

Weezing fue el primero en salir flotando, a un metro y medio de distancia del suelo. Era su compañero más antiguo (a pesar de no pertenecer a su ama, lo consideraba como tal) y un buen amigo. Cuando era un Koffing, hablaba muy poco, respondiendo la mayoría de las veces con una sola palabra. Al evolucionar, se había vuelto un poco más conversador, diciendo frases cortas.

Growlie fue el siguiente en salir. Lo único que sabía de él era que había sido el pokemón de su amo cuando era pequeño y hacía poco tiempo que se había reencontrado con él. Era muy entusiasta, casi como un cachorro y prefería estar cerca de su amo. No le podía criticar eso.

Lickitung fue el último. La adquisición más reciente de su ama. Hacía menos de una semana que era su compañero y no sabía muy bien que pensar de él. Era glotón (lo que no venía muy bien a la economía de su ama), pero parecía un peleador muy fuerte y eso era lo importante.

 _—¿Eh?_ —dijeron los tres a la vez, buscando a sus entrenadores.

 _—¿Dónde está James?_

 _—¿Y mi amo?_

 _—¿Ya es hora de comer?_

De haber sido humano, se habría apretado el puente de la nariz, pero como no lo era, Arbok se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cola para tranquilizarlos.

 _—Escuchen_ —les dijo—. _Por lo que parece, fuimos robados._

 _—¿Robados?_ —preguntó Weezing, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, como buscando al responsable.

 _—Sí, eso parece._

 _—¿Y dónde está el ladrón?_ —preguntó Lickitung.

 _—Lo ataqué y me los llevé dentro de esta canasta_ —señaló con la cabeza el objeto— _. Ahora lo que importa es buscar a nuestros amos_

 _—¿Cuál es el plan?_ —preguntó Lickitung.

Arbok se tomó un momento para responder.

 _—Bien, Growlie es el que tiene mejor oído y olfato que nosotros, así que irá adelante para rastrear._

 _—D-de acuerdo —_ tartamudeó.

 _—Lickitung, lleva las pokebolas de nuestros amos en el canasto._

 _—Está bien —_ dijo, mientras se colocaba la canasta en sus espaldas.

 _—¿Y tú?_ —preguntó Lickitung.

 _—Weezing nos ayudará con su Pantalla de Humo en caso de que nos ataquen y no podamos pelear._

 _—Los amos viajan mucho por el aire. Soy el único que se puede trepar a los árboles, así que buscaré un árbol alto y me treparé para ver si puedo encontrarlos. ¿Alguna pregunta?_

Growlie levantó una pata. Parecía al borde del llanto.

 _—¿Qué pasa si no los encontramos? —_ gimoteó.

 _—Eso no va a pasar —_ le respondió Arbok, con firmeza— _. No perdamos el tiempo y comencemos a buscarlos._

Growlie asintió, con los ojos llorosos y se puso en marcha, casi pegando su nariz contra el suelo. Los demás los siguieron, a unos pocos pasos detrás de él.

 _—Oye, ¿no te preocupa que el ladrón regrese por nosotros?_ —preguntó Lickitung

 _—No creo que lo haga_ —respondió, con indiferencia. Weezing lo miró de reojo, pero se mantuvo callado _—. Le di un buen susto a ese idiota._

Siguieron caminando, atentos a cualquier sonido u olor a su alrededor. Más de una vez, Arbok se trepó a las copas de los árboles para ver si los encontraba. Bajaba algunas bayas que encontraba en su expedición y las dejaba en la canasta que llevaba Lickitung, no sin antes advertirle que no se las comiera.

 _—¿Y para quienes son?_

 _—Para mi ama —_ respondió, cortante— _. Las necesita más que nosotros._

 _—Oh —_ y se quedó en silencio.

Arbok estaba muy preocupado por su ama. Hacía dos semanas o más, sentía que su ama estaba muy rara. Se la notaba algo cansada y yendo al baño de manera frecuente, pero era lo de menos. Percibía algo en ella, algo que no era normal. Ignoraba lo que era, pero cada escama de su cuerpo le decía que su ama necesitaba ser cuidada y protegida más allá de sus deberes como pokemón de su ama. No solo venía de la fidelidad y el cariño que sentía por ella, sino que provenía de lo más profundo de sus instintos.

Growlie se detuvo en seco y Arbok casi chocó contra él.

 _—¿Pasa algo, Gowlie?_

Growlie no respondió de inmediato. Movía sus orejas y Arbok supo que había percibido algo.

 _—Escucho a Meowth… pero de muy lejos. Creo que viene de arriba._

 _—El globo_ —murmuró Arbok, antes de ir a toda velocidad hacia el árbol más alto que vio. Se trepó velozmente, arañando su cuerpo con las ramas. Llegó a la copa y se estiró hacia arriba todo lo que pudo.

Ahí estaba el globo, en el que había pasado la mitad de su vida viajando, recortado en el cielo como si fuera una postal, dirigiéndose a ellos. Estaban a menos de un kilometro de distancia.

 _—¡Meowth!_ —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones— _. ¡Aquí, en el árbol!_

El pokemón se asomó al borde del globo y lo miró a través de los prismáticos. En menos de un segundo, su ama y su compañero estaban también allí.

 _—¡_ Arbok! _—_ gritó su ama.

 _—¡_ Quedate _abajo y no te muevas de ahí! —_ le gritó Meowth—. ¡Estamos bajando!

Arbok bajó del árbol para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

 _—Vienen por nosotros —_ anunció, mientras lanzaban gritos de júbilo.

Esperaron en el camino durante unos minutos que les parecieron eternos. Intentó mantenerse calmado, pero apenas notó el cabello rojo de su ama, no lo soportó más y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia ella, tirándola al suelo.

—¡Arbok! —gritó ella, bañada en lágrimas, mientras él refregaba la cabeza contra su cuello. Escuchó a los otros detrás de él, pero ya no importaba nada. Su ama estaba de vuelta.

* * *

La oficial Jenny tenía su comisaría al borde de la ruta que pasaba por el medio del bosque y nunca había tenido que lidiar con algo más grave que un cazador de pokemón muy de vez en cuando.

Tres chicos (llamados Ash, Misty y Brock) habían sido engañados por un ladronzuelo que ya le había dado bastantes dolores de cabeza en el último tiempo. Era el tercer robo de la semana y la víctima había sido Misty, quien no solo le había robado la mochila, sino que también los cinco pokemón que llevaba dentro. Estaba harta, harta de ese ladrón y no iba a dejar que se le escapara de vuelta.

Mientras lo buscaba junto a los chicos, encontraron al Psyduck de Misty, perdido y desorientado. Costó un poco, pero el pokemón logró indicarles el lugar donde se encontraba el ladrón. A medida que se acercaban, Jenny sentía un olor a quemado que se intensificaba a cada paso que daban.

Encontraron al ladrón tirado boca abajo en frente de una carpa grande a rayas naranjas y violetas, completamente rígido y con delgados hilillos de sangre fluyendo bajo su cuerpo. El Farfetch'd estaba a pocos pasos de él, tan muerto como su entrenador. Había una olla sobre el fuego que lanzaba un fuerte olor a comida quemada, probablemente verduras.

Estaba confundida y asustada por el hecho, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por los tres chicos que estaban con ella, quienes no parecían entender del todo lo que pasaba, al menos no el más pequeño.

—Brock, vete con ellos a la comisaría y no se muevan hasta que regrese —dijo, intentando sonar firme. El adolescente obedeció y los apartó del lugar.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó Ash, de manera inocente.

Jenny esperó a que se alejaran de su vista y sacó una radio de su bolsillo. Necesitaba refuerzos.

 **Creo que debo hacer un par de aclaraciones importantes:**

 **1) En Japón, el capítulo del Festival de la Princesa ocurre antes que el de Farfetch'd y en EEUU cambiaron el orden ya que querían censurarlo por introducir cultura japonesa. ¡Dios no permita que los chicos aprendan otra cultura! (?)**

 **2) La victoria de Misty en el festival no tuvo el más puto sentido. ¿Por qué Psyduck fue inmune al Lengüetazo de Lickitung? Por culpa de los malditos escritores cabezas de termo que creen que el Equipo Rocket siempre tiene que perder sin importar que tengan ventaja. Si el Equipo Rocket tuviera un Graveler, Pikachu le ganaría. No me digan que no es verdad.**

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	12. Instinto

**¡Buenos días!**

 **Actualicé algo tarde esta vez, estaba muy cansada. Tengo mi último examen hoy y hasta dentro de dos meses no me tengo que preocupar.**

 **AlenDarkStar:**

 **R1: He estado a los saltos en ese capítulo, no tienes idea.**

 **R2: 4Kids es el responsable de la mayoría (sino todas) de las censuras en EEUU. El objetivo de ellos es "americanizar" el animé.**

 **Capitulo doce**

 **Instinto**

El Equipo Rocket siguió de largo, ignorando que Arbok había asesinado a un pequeño ladrón y a su pokemón. Sin tener noticias de los bobos desde el Festival de la Princesa y con poco efectivo en los bolsillos, llegaron a una ciudad y consiguieron trabajo como camareros. Para variar, Meowth no había conseguido nada, pero merodeaba por el restaurante.

Estuvieron durante tres días trabajando sin parar. Jessie siempre paraba para ir al baño y James sospechaba que era una excusa para trabajar menos. Aunque también sospechaba que podría estar enferma. El día anterior había vomitado apenas levantada de la cama, pero luego parecía estar mejor. No entendía nada.

Y las plegarias al fin habían sido escuchadas. Los bobos fueron a comer al restaurante. Si bien ellos no los atendieron, se quedaron cerca para poder escucharlos. Al parecer, el bobo había encontrado un huevo en el Monte Abuelo y ahora estaban discutiendo sobre que clase se pokemón sería al eclosionar. Se apresuraron a ir a la sala de descanso apenas pudieron para discutir el plan.

—¿Oyeron eso? ¡Están empollando un nuevo pokemón! —les dijo Meowth, sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa junto a los casilleros.

—Creo que dijeron que era un Dratini —dijo James

—No, dijo que era un Aerodactyl —lo corrigió Jessie.

—Sea lo que sea, debemos robar ese huevo. Podría ser la oportunidad que esperamos.

—Imaginen al jefe cuando vea que capturamos un pokemón —dijo Jessie, entusiasmada,

—Quedará encantado.

James se levantó de la mesa, haciendo un gesto como rechazando la idea.

—Olvídenlo. Ni siquiera podemos robarles a ese pequeño Pikachu.

—Cálmate, James. Es un huevo, no nos hará daño. Esta vez vamos a ganar.

* * *

Salieron de la cafetería apenas les pagaron el sueldo y fueron a una tienda de bromas. Compraron tres docenas de huevos pokemón falsos y Meowth fue al globo para conseguirles disfraces. Ahora los dos estaban vestidos como campesinas de los Alpes, con vestidos marrones largos hasta los tobillos con delantales blancos y cofias. Pusieron los huevos falsos dentro de dos canastas y fueron al encuentro de los bobos

Los encontraron en el camino, bastante cerca de la cafetería. Jessie y James se pusieron en medio y comenzaron a montar su actuación.

—¡Vendemos huevos! —exclamaron—¡Compren nuestros huevos! —se pusieron a escasos centímetros de ellos y les mostraron la canasta llena de la mercancía falsa. Meowth ya estaba detrás de los bobos, preparándose para robarles el verdadero huevo.

La boba tomó uno de los huevos y lo levantó, dudando.

—¿Qué clase de huevos pokemón son estos? —preguntó.

—Espera y descúbrelo cuando los empolles —respondió Jessie.

James se acercó a la boba y casi la golpeó en el rostro con la canasta.

—¿Vas a comprarlos? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?

—No necesitamos huevos pokemón porque nosotros ya tenemos uno —les dijo el bobo.

—Si —lo apoyó el bobo mayor.

James se acercó al adolescente.

—Déjame verlo. Enséñamelo —le pidió James.

—Bueno, está bien —el bobo mayor metió la mano bajo su playera naranja y sacó el huevo que tanto ansiaban—. Miren, ¿les gusta?

—Pero que hermoso —Jessie y James se acercaron al huevo, casi pegando su rostro a él—. Ahora.

Los dos volcaron los huevos falsos encima de los bobos. El huevo verdadero se resbaló de las manos del bobo mayor, pero Meowth lo tomó con rapidez y se escondió sin que nadie lo notara.

—Ya no sé cuál es el nuestro —exclamó el bobo mayor. No era para menos: se habían gastado en conseguir los más parecidos posibles al original.

—¡No son vendedores de huevos! —exclamó el bobo.

Jessie y James lanzaron una risotada y se sacaron las cofias, revelando su identidad.

—¡Prepárense para los problemas!

—Y más vale que teman.

—Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

—Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

—Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

—Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

—¡Jessie!

—¡James!

Ambos dejaron de recitar el lema cuando notaron que los bobos no estaban prestando atención, buscando entre los huevos falsos el verdadero.

—Aún no hemos terminado —gruñó Jessie, ofendida.

—Y aún no hemos dicho lo más bonito.

La boba tomó un huevo blanco estampado con círculos de colores del suelo.

—¿Será este? — preguntó. El huevo tembló y se abrió, pero en lugar de mostrar un pokemón, mostró un papelito con una carita triste, similar a los sellos para niños.

—¿Será este? —murmuró el bobo, pero del interior solo salió una lengua.

—¿Esto es lo que están buscando?

Meowth se posicionó entre Jessie y James, con el verdadero huevo entre sus patas delanteras.

—¡Ese es! ¡Meowth tiene nuestro huevo! —exclamó el bobo mayor.

—Era su huevo —rió James.

—¡Vámonos! —gritó Meowth.

Los tres se echaron a correr por el camino, siendo perseguido por los bobos.

—¡Vuelvan aquí, ladrones!

—No nos van a ganar esta vez. ¡Weezing, Pantalla de Humo!

Su pokemón salió de la pokebola e hizo el ataque al instante. Pronto, el camino detrás de ellos estaba cubierto de un humo denso. Aprovecharon ese momento para desviarse y meterse entre los árboles antes de que lograran disiparla.

No era una huida a las apuradas, como de costumbre, sino que tenían una meta fija. Durante los últimos días, habían estado habitando una cabaña en medio del bosque. Estaban hartos de dormir en la tierra fría del bosque o en las plazas, donde normalmente los despertaban una oficial Jenny para retarlos.

La cabaña era vieja, de más de cincuenta años, con una única ventana al frente y una más grande al costado. Un caminito de piedra los llevaba a la entrada y en el techo había varias rocas, para evitar que los fuertes vientos la volaran. También contaba con electricidad, para sorpresa de ellos, ya que normalmente las cabañas no poseían.

El interior era poco amoblado, como cabía de esperar. No había sillas; solo unos almohadones y una mesa ratona bastante grande. La cocina era a leña y había que sacar el agua a través de una bomba de manera manual. Un solitario ropero tenía tres futones adentro al fondo de la cabaña. También tenían un baño con dos bañeras (una chica y una grande) con sus respectivas tapas de madera y dos banquitos. Por una extraña razón, las bañeras eran de cerámica blanca y azul, bastante moderno, desentonando con el resto de la casa. Para ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades, tenían que ir a una pequeña estructura que estaba fuera de la cabaña.

Apoyaron el huevo sobre la mesa, encima de un almohadón violeta. Jessie y James se sacaron las botas y los guantes antes de sentarse.

—Lo conseguimos. No lo puedo creer, pero lo conseguimos —dijo Meowth.

—Fue todo un éxito —dijo Jessie, estirando los brazos—. Y todo porque actué como una excelente vendedora de huevos.

—Sí, claro —dijo Meowth, con desgano.

—Bueno, mejor voy a cocinar algo porque ya estoy viendo a ese huevo con otros ojos —dijo James, ya levantándose.

Meowth saltó sobre la mesa y lo golpeó con su pata.

—¡No lo cocinarás porque yo voy a empollarlo! —le gritó Meowth, alzando al huevo como si la amenaza de James fuera real.

—¿Pero como harás eso? —preguntó Jessie.

—Muy fácil —Meowth se acostó encima del huevo—. Lo calentaré con mi cuerpo.

Jessie y James se miraron entre ellos. Meowth estaba actuando como una madre. Él había sido el más entusiasta con el plan de robar el huevo. ¿Y si en realidad quería criarlo como su hijo desde el principio?

Casi no tenían comida dentro de la cabaña. Si bien tenían dinero, tenían miedo de salir y enfrentarse con los bobos. Comieron unas pocas galletas de jengibre para no tener el estómago vacío y recién a la noche, James hizo un poco de arroz blanco para comer.

—¿Aún tienes ese huevo? —le preguntó James a Meowth, sin molestarse en tragar el arroz para hablar. El felino había estado con el huevo todo el día y ahora comía abrazado a él.

—Desde luego que si—le respondió Meowth—. Si dejo que mi hermoso huevo se enfríe, no empollará.

Jessie y James volvieron a mirarse, preocupados. Decidieron seguir comiendo y dejarlo tranquilo. Por eso, Jessie tardó hasta el final de la comida en percatarse de que Meowth la estaba mirando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Eh? No, nada, solo que… ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, ahora me siento bien. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Meowth sacudió su cabeza.

—Nada, nada —y volvió a centrar su atención en el huevo.

La actitud sobreprotectora de Meowth sobre el huevo no hizo sino empeorar. Cuando Jessie y James estaban por entrar a bañarse, vieron a Meowth sentado en el banquito bañando al huevo.

—Y ahora, mi pequeño huevo, tu y yo nos vamos a dar un baño caliente —se metió junto al huevo en la bañera más grande (para odio de Jessie y James)—. Y ahora te voy a contar una vez…

—Meowth, estás hirviendo al huevo —lo interrumpió James.

Meowth le respondió con un baldazo de agua caliente, empapándolo de pies a cabeza.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ya te dije que no lo cocinarás porque voy a empollarlo!

Los dos esperaron a que Meowth saliera de bañarse para que al fin pudieran entrar ellos.

—Meowth me preocupa mucho —dijo Jessie, mientras se bañaba en el banquito. James hacía lo mismo justo frente a ella.

—Parece la madre del huevo —rió James, no tan preocupado como su novia.

—Nunca lo había visto así. Y ni siquiera sabemos qué demonios va a salir de ahí adentro.

—Además, planeábamos llevarle el huevo al jefe.

Jessie se levantó y se hizo un rodete, cosa que encendía a James. Solo cuando se disfrazaba o entraba en la bañera se hacía ese peinado y le encantaba.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿Qué crees que hará si le decimos eso? —le preguntó Jessie, metiéndose al agua.

—Nos matara mientras dormimos —le respondió James, metiéndose también en la bañera. Le dedicó una mirada lasciva—. Pero, mientras seguimos con vida y Meowth esté cuidando a ese huevo…—sus dedos acariciaron el hombro desnudo de Jessie.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó Jessie, preocupada, pero con los ojos llenos de anhelo.

—Claro que quiero —la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus pechos—. Solo contigo, Jessie.

* * *

Jessie se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Meowth seguía durmiendo, separado de ellos y abrazando al huevo. Se giró para ver a James, pero solo encontró una nota diciendo que se había ido a comprar las provisiones para el viaje.

Apenas se levantó, unas nauseas se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Sintiendo lo inevitable, corrió hacia el baño y vomitó sobre uno de los baldes que usaban para bañarse. Todos los músculos que iban del estómago a la boca se contrajeron de manera dolorosa, vaciando todo el contenido dentro del balde.

—¿Jessie? —Meowth estaba en la puerta de baño, aún sosteniendo al huevo—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se incorporó, con las rodillas temblorosas. Por suerte no había manchado su pijama con vómito.

—Ahora me siento un poco mejor. Tal vez el arroz me haya caído mal.

—Entonces ve a lavarte la cara y toma un poco de agua —le dijo, visiblemente preocupado—. Tal vez necesites acostarte de vuelta. ¿Has visto a James?

—Fue a comprar provisiones.

Jessie salió de la cabaña y los cantos de los Pidgey la recibieron de todas direcciones. A pesar de cómo había empezado la mañana, Jessie sonrió. Tal vez no le llevaran el huevo al jefe, pero al menos le habían logrado quitar algo a los bobos. Rodeó la cabaña y se dirigió a la pequeña estructura construida en el fondo para hacer sus necesidades.

Cuando regresó, James ya había llegado y estaba preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, cariño —la saludó James, acercándose a ella—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Meowth dijo que vomitaste…

—Ya me siento mejor, pero tengo hambre—respondió, mientras lo besaba en la mejilla—. Voy a limpiar el baño y a cambiarme.

—Creo que será mejor llevarte al hospital —sugirió Meowth.

—No, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo necesito descansar un poco más tarde.

Jessie sacó los productos de limpieza que había en el baño y se puso a limpiar el piso y el balde. Luego se puso el uniforme, excepto por las botas y los guantes.

—Toma tu desayuno —le dijo James, poniendo sobre la mesa una taza de té y unas tostadas

—Esto se ve bueno —dijo Jessie, arrodillándose frente a la mesa—. ¿Qué más compraste?

—Huevos, café, mantequilla y ramen —respondió James, desde la cocina.

Meowth se sentó en frente de Jessie y comenzó a pulir el huevo con un trapo.

—Buenos días, mi lindo y hermoso huevito. Meowth te va a dejar muy brillante porque aún nos falta mucha incubación —le canturreaba al huevo. Se estaba tomando la paternidad en serio pero, a pesar de ser un Meowth adulto, parecía un niño pequeño.

James se acercó a Meowth, con un plato de comida en la mano.

—Ten.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tus huevos revueltos.

Al igual que ayer, Meowth lo golpeó en la cabeza, esta vez con una patada.

—¡Como puedes ser tan insensible, eres un inhumano! —le gritó Meowth, volviendo a abrazar su huevo.

James se frotó la mejilla, donde lo había golpeado. Por suerte, no había caído al suelo ni había tirado el plato.

—Los voy a comer yo —gruñó, mientras se sentaba en la mesa—. Tú hazte tu propia comida, señor delicado.

—Cuando termine de pulir a mi huevo.

La ventana del frente se rompió en mil pedazos. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, un Geodude, un Staryu y un Pidgeotto entraron a la cabaña, volcando la mesa y tirando las cosas. Los huevos revueltos terminaron en la cara de James, mientras que Jessie terminó con todo el té en su regazo. En cuanto a Meowth, estaba ileso, pero sin el huevo.

El bobo estaba dentro de la cabaña, junto con Staryu y Pidgeotto. Tenía al huevo entre sus brazos. Los otros dos bobos estaban entrando por la ventana rota.

—Buen trabajo, Pidgeotto —le decía a su pokemón.

—Devuélvanme mi huevo —lo retó Meowth, enfrentándose a él

—Que gracioso, yo siempre creí que era nuestro huevo —se burló el bobo.

—¡Atrápenlo, es mi huevo! —les gritó a Jessie y a James.

No dudaron. Ambos sacaron sus pokebolas.

—¡Ve, Arbok!

—¡Ve, Weezing! ¡Pantalla de humo!

Ambos salieron de sus pokebolas y se posicionaron al frente de sus entrenadores. Por un extraño motivo, Arbok parecía inquieto y le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Jessie y luego una a Weezing antes de volver a mirar al frente.

Weezing tiró una densa bocanada de humo de sus dos bocas. Puede que los bobos no vieran nada, pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados.

—¡Ten cuidado con el huevo, Ash! —gritó el bobo mayor.

—¡Arbok, Cabezazo al bobo!

Arbok obedeció y se tiró de cabeza hacia él, pero el bobo logró tirarse al suelo justo a tiempo. Meowth aprovechó para usar Arañazo en la cara del bobo y poder agarrar el huevo.

—¡Geodude, usa Placaje!

Geodude se abalanzó sobre Meowth y lo golpeó en la espalda, tirando al huevo por los aires. La boba extendió los brazos para atraparlo.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó.

Jessie se puso en frente y logró tomar el huevo antes de que la boba pudiera hacerlo.

—Yo lo tengo —sonrió Jessie, alejándose a las corridas.

—¡Staryu, usa giro rápido!

Staryu salió volando de la bruma de humo, directo al estómago de Jessie, pero Arbok salió de la nada y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Para desgracia de Jessie, Arbok le golpeó las manos accidentalmente, haciendo que el huevo saltara de sus manos.

El caos era mortal. El huevo pasaba de una mano a otra y todos los que estaban adentro recibían golpes de todos lados. Arbok se ocupó más de defender a Jessie de los golpes que de recuperar el huevo.

—¡Pidgeotto, aleja este gas! —gritó el bobo.

Un vendaval se desató en la cabaña. El humo se disipó y pudieron ver como Meowth corría hacia sus compañeros con el huevo en sus manos. Pero Meowth era demasiado liviano y el ataque lo terminó tirando al suelo, soltando así al huevo, arrojándolo casi hasta el techo.

Había que actuar rápido, ¿pero cómo?

Ash salió corriendo e intentó atraparlo, pero falló y terminó tirado en el suelo. Pikachu tuvo más suerte y logró atraparlo justo a tiempo.

—¡Pikachu! —gritó el bobo, feliz, mientras gateaba hacia él. Todos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que el huevo parecía estar sano y salvo.

—¡Lo hiciste, Pikachu! —le dijo la boba.

—Buena atrapada —agregó el bobo mayor, acariciando la cabeza del pokemón.

Ash tomó al huevo entre sus manos, pero luego lo alejó un poco de él, con una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa, Ash? —preguntó el bobo mayor.

—Siento que algo se está moviendo adentro.

El huevo empezó a resquebrajarse desde arriba.

—Se está empezando a romper —dijo el bobo.

—Sí, ya está rompiéndose —agregó el bobo mayor.

La boba se acercó a ellos, se arrodilló y tomó el huevo, apartando a los otros dos.

—Oigan, déjenme ver —les dijo.

La parte superior del huevo se rompió y se logró ver una masa de color crema. Unas cosas semejantes a púas emergieron de arriba, seguido de un par de ojitos cerrados y una boca diminuta. Cuatro agujeros se abrieron, dejando salir sus minúsculas patas, dos debajo de su cara y otros dos por debajo. El huevo dejó de romperse, como si sirviera como caparazón. El pokemón bebé estiró sus patas delanteras y bostezó. Abrió sus ojitos, de un profundo color negro, y miró a la boba, desconcertado.

—¿Toke? —preguntó, confundido.

La boba lo alzó por el aire.

—¡Por fin nació, por fin nació, por fin nació! ¡Qué lindo! —le decía.

—¿Toke? —volvió a preguntar.

—Hola a ti también —le respondió la boba.

—¡Prri! ¡Toke, toke, toke! —se sacudió, feliz.

La boba se dio vuelta para mirar a sus dos amigos.

—Que suerte tenemos —les dijo la boba.

—Es cierto —le respondieron a dúo.

Olvidando los viejos rencores, Jessie, James y Meowth se acercaron a Ash, poniéndose de espaldas a él.

—Si Pikachu no lo hubiera atrapado… —empezó Jessie.

—… ese precioso pokemón hubiera sido… —continuó James.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, recordando lo mucho que se detestaban. Jessie, James y Meowth corrieron a la otra punta de la cabaña.

—¡Hay una batalla por terminar! —gritó Jessie.

—Casi lo olvido —gruñó James.

Arbok y Weezing se pusieron en posición de ataque. Arbok aún parecía agitado y tenía la mirada vagando entre Pikachu y el bobo. El entrenador de Pikachu no dudó un segundo en dar la orden que más conocían:

—¡Vamos, Pikachu, Atack…!

Arbok se movió tan rápido que apenas pudieron procesar lo que pasó. El pokemón de Jessie salió disparando como un proyectil hacia el grupo de bobos. Pasó por encima de Pikachu y le dio al bobo un cabezazo en la boca del estómago, tirándolo contra la pared de la cabaña y sacándole todo el aire, impidiéndole hablar.

—¡Ash! —gritaron los dos bobos.

Arbok no perdió tiempo. Con la misma velocidad con la que lo golpeó, tomó a Ash de la mochila con sus dientes y saltó por la ventana, escapándose.

Jessie se quedó de piedra, observando la ventana rota por donde Arbok se había marchado. Su pokemón jamás había tenido un comportamiento así de extraño. Siempre la había obedecido y no se movía si ella no se lo ordenaba. Pero esto superaba cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué querría secuestrar al bobo?

—¿Qué le hiciste a Ash? —los gritos de la boba la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—Yo… yo no le dije a Arbok que se lo llevara —balbuceó Jessie—. No sé por qué lo hizo.

—¡Mentirosa!

—Vamos a buscar a Ash —le dijo el bobo mayor, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Tienes razón —le respondió la boba y salieron ambos por la puerta de la cabaña.

Meowth se giró hacia sus compañeros.

—Vamos tras ellos. Todavía tienen a mi hijo.

Jessie asintió, aún muy confundida. Tomó la mano de James y salieron corriendo tras ellos, más preocupada por Arbok que por el pokemón recién nacido.

* * *

Gracias a las marcas dejadas por Arbok en el suelo y a los gritos del bobo, ambos pudieron ser ubicados con facilidad. Estaban en un lago cercado por una valla de poca altura. Unos bancos de plaza pintados de blanco estaban situados alrededor sobre un camino de tierra. El pokemón estaba levemente enroscado sobre si mismo sobre uno de los bancos y sosteniendo al bobo desde la mochila con sus dientes. Por su pose, parecía como si estuviera esperándolos para una charla.

—¡Suelta a Ash! —le gritó la boba.

Arbok la miró fijamente durante dos segundos y pareció obedecer. Soltó al bobo, pero inmediatamente después se enroscó en su cuerpo, haciendo el ataque Constricción.

—¡Jessie, tienes que decirle que lo suelte!

Jessie lo pensó por un momento. Si Arbok tenía al bobo de rehén, podría aprovecharlo en su beneficio.

—No hasta que nos den al bebé —respondió, señalando al pokemón que Misty tenía en sus brazos.

—No lo haremos —respondió la boba.

—Entonces Arbok no lo soltará.

Los dos sacaron sus pokebolas.

—¡Chabok! —gritó el pokemón de Jessie, sobresaltando a todos. Una vez que todos lo miraron, comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose a Meowth.

—Arbok dice que va a soltar al bobo solo si prometen que no atacarán a Jessie de ninguna forma física —tradujo Meowth a todos los demás.

—No tenemos por qué hacerle caso —gruñó la boba.

Por toda respuesta, Arbok apretó a Ash, haciéndole lanzar un grito ahogado.

—Esa fue una mala elección de palabras —comentó James.

—Misty, no empeores las cosas —le dijo el bobo mayor, un poco alterado. Se dirigió a Arbok, un poco más calmado—. ¿Es solo esa condición?

Arbok asintió.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no le haremos daño a Jessie, lo prometo.

Arbok volvió a hablar.

—Dice que quiere escucharlo de todos ustedes —tradujo Meowth.

—De acuerdo, pero si sigues apretando a Ash, no lo escucharás decir nada… nunca.

Arbok aflojó la presión, pero sin soltarlo. El bobo comenzó a respirar de vuelta, entre toses y jadeos.

—Es-está b-bien. Lo… lo pro..meto —tosió Ash.

—¡Arbok, estás estropeando mi plan! —lo retó Jessie, furiosa. Arbok le lanzó una mirada que ella veía "adorable". Disolvió su furia en un instante —. Sé que intentas protegerme, pero necesitamos ese huevo.

Arbok volvió a hablar. Meowth abrió los ojos como platos:

—¿Cómo que no te importa el huevo? ¡Es mi hijo! —le gritó.

—Cálmate —le dijo el bobo mayor. Se dirigió a la boba—. Misty, tienes que prometerlo también.

—Pero…. Está bien, lo prometo.

Arbok habló otra vez. Meowth tradujo de mala gana:

—Dice que si llegan a lastimar a Jessie, no dudará un instante en matarlos a los tres y que ni siquiera ella va a pararlo.

—Eh… si, si, entendemos.

Arbok se desenroscó del cuerpo del bobo y se acercó a Jessie, refregando su cabeza contra la mejilla de ella con cuidado, como si fuera frágil. Le era imposible para ella enojarse con su pokemón cuando daba esas demostraciones de afecto.

—Arbok, todo está bien —le dijo, acariciándole la parte superior de su cabeza.

Brock dio un paso hacia Jessie y Arbok torció la cabeza hacia él, en estado de alerta.

—Jessie…

—¿Qué?

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta…

—¿Cuál?

—¿Acaso tú estás…?

—¡Devuélvanme a mi hijo! —chilló Meowth, interrumpiendo la frase —¡Yo lo cuidé mucho mejor que ustedes tres juntos!

—¡Yo lo empollé! —gritó el bobo mayor, olvidándose de Jessie.

El bobo se acercó a ellos, ya recuperado de la Constricción de Arboñ

—¡Yo lo encontré! —gritó.

—¡Yo soy la que más le agrado, por lo que se queda conmigo! —gritó la boba.

—¡La única manera de arreglar esto es con una batalla pokemón! —les dijo el bobo.

—¿Una batalla pokemón? —le preguntó Meowth, confuso.

—Sí, haremos una batalla pokemón y el que gane se queda con él, ¿están de acuerdo o no?

Meowth se apartó de los bobos y se dirigió a Jessie y a James.

—¿Qué dicen ustedes? —les preguntó.

Jessie se encogió de hombros.

—Podríamos intentarlo.

—Lo ganaríamos de manera limpia —opinó James.

Meowth se giró hacia los bobos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

* * *

No muy lejos del lago, había un auditorio al aire libre, diseñado para hacer espectáculos de todo tipo. El bobo mayor improvisó sobre el escenario un campo de batalla dibujado con una tiza blanca. Colocaron al bebé (Togepi, según la pokedex del bobo) sobre una tarima, en el fondo del auditorio.

—Será un torneo de seis —explicó el bobo mayor, parado en medio del campo que había dibujado.

—¡Un momento! —lo interrumpió Meowth—. Ellos no tienen derecho a participar —agregó, señalando a Jessie y a James.

—¿Qué?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Los dos sonaban furiosos, como Growlithe con rabia. Meowth no se dejó amedrentar.

—Yo declaro que ninguno de los dos hizo la menor acción para cuidar a Togepi.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta! —saltó Jessie.

—¡Se supone que somos un equipo!

—Entonces solo cuatro vamos a competir —dijo la boba.

—Por mi está bien —dijo el bobo mayor.

Jessie y James se retiraron ofendidos, sentándose en las gradas.

—Haremos una batalla a muerte súbita usando un pokemón cada uno — dijo el bobo, recibiendo la aprobación de los otros.

Los tres bobos comenzaron a hurgar en sus mochilas, pensando en el pokemón adecuado para la batalla. Pero había un pequeño problema: Meowth no tenía ningún pokemón.

El gato entró en pánico. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido para aceptar algo como eso? Jessie y James podrían estar enojados con él, pero tal vez le podrían prestar a alguno de los cuatro pokemón que poseían.

Meowth se acercó al borde del escenario para hablar con sus compañeros. La mirada que le dirigieron demostraba que ya sabía a qué venía.

—Oigan, muchachos… ¿me prestan algunos de sus pokemón?

—Ni lo sueñes —le dijeron ambos.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía nada, excepto…

Se miró sus propias patas delanteras. Actuaba tanto como un humano que se olvidaba que era un pokemón. No necesitaba los de Jessie o James: podía pelear por sí mismo.

Habían decidido que primero el bobo mayor pelearía contra Meowth. Él no le vio ningún inconveniente… hasta que vio al Onix parado al lado de su entrenador. Casi se orinó encima, pero hizo todo su esfuerzo para que no se notara.

—Primero será Brock contra Meowth —dijo el bobo, quien hacía de réferi. Meowth intentó verse intimidante, mientras que el Onix lo miraba, un poco sorprendido.

El bobo golpeó una lata con un palo.

—¡Comiencen!

—¡Ve, Onix! ¡Placaje!

—¡Ve, Meowth! —gritó el pokemón, por decir algo y corrió hacia Onix.

Una embestida de Onix le dio de lleno en su pequeño cuerpo. Cayó de cabeza, rebotó y terminó boca abajo. A pesar del dolor, se levantó de un salto.

—¡Golpes Furia! —gritó, haciendo gala de su ataque más poderoso y arañó con fuerza el rostro de piedra de Onix. El pokemón se quedó quieto, como si le estuviera dando caricias.

—¡Tus Golpes Furia no pueden hacer nada contra el cuerpo de roca de Onix! —le gritó el bobo mayor—¡Bien, Onix, usa Lanzarrocas!

Onix no estaba en un terreno para hacer ese ataque, pero supo improvisar. Con su cola, intentó aplastar a Meowth. El pokemón la esquivo las primeras dos veces con mucha dificultad. La tercera vez lo rozó y la onda expansiva del golpe lo tiró al piso.

 _Tengo que resistir. Pero ninguno de mis ataques sirve contra ese pokemón gigante._

— _¡Que divertido!_

Meowth torció la cabeza hacia Togepi. El bebé ignoraba la batalla, jugando con la cola de Pikachu como si no existiera otra cosa. Meowth sacó fuerzas de esa imagen para seguir adelante.

 _Lo haré por ti, hijo. Meowth se rehúsa a perder._

Si la fuerza no era útil, tendría que usar la astucia. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando algo que lo ayudara…

Detrás de él, contra una pared, habían dos baldes llenos de agua. El bobo mayor los había puesto ahí para limpiar el escenario después del torneo.

 _¡Eso es! Onix es débil contra el agua._

—¿Qué dices, Meowth? ¿Te rindes? —le dijo el bobo.

Meowth corrió hacia los baldes. A pesar de que estaban llenos y eran casi de su tamaño, logró levantarlos con sus patas.

—¡Meowth no se rinde! —corrió con la agilidad natural de su especie, casi como si no estuviera cargando nada —¡El definitivo ataque victorioso con agua!

Meowth pegó un salto de más de dos metros de altura y vació el contenido de los baldes justo en el rostro de Onix. El pokemón de roca lanzó un grito y se tiró para atrás, arrancando gestos de sorpresa en todos los presentes. Cayendo en picada, Meowth tiró los baldes al suelo y sacó sus garras.

—¡Golpes Furia! —gritó, arañando con fuerza el rostro de Onix, empapado con agua. El gigante no soportó el golpe y cayó derrotado al suelo, con las marcas blancas de las uñas cruzando su cara.

Brock corrió hacia su pokemón, alarmado.

—¡Onix! ¿Estás bien, amigo? —levantó la cabeza y miró a Meowth, enojado —. ¡Oye, arrojar agua es trampa!

—No soy más que un padre que lucha por su hijo. Y voy a ganar este torneo.

Meowth no vio la batalla pokemón entre los dos bobos. Se la pasó todo ese lapso de tiempo parado sobre la mochila de la boba, observando a Togepi. El pequeño ignoró a Meowth por completo, ya que Pikachu lo distraía con su cola, pero no le importaba. La próxima batalla la ganaría y él podría dedicarse a cuidar, alimentar y mimar a su pequeño hijo.

—¡La batalla terminó! ¡Ash y Bulbasaur ganan!

Meowth miró hacia el campo de batalla. El bobo festejaba a los saltos con su pokemón, mientras que la boba estaba golpeando el piso con sus puños por la frustración de la derrota. Apenas se retiró, Meowth tomó su lugar.

—¡El ganador de esta batalla se lleva a Togepi!—anunció el bobo mayor.

—¡Muy bien, yo elijo a Pikachu! —dijo el bobo. El aludido dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

—¡Yo, como no tengo otro, elijo a Meowth! —anunció Meowth, también caminando unos pasos hacia adelante.

El gato miró a Pikachu, enseñando sus dientes. El ratón le devolvió la mirada con fiereza, con las orejas levantadas, alerta.

La mirada de Meowth se desvió hacia la de Togepi y sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban. En su memoria estaban frescos los recuerdos cuando era tan solo un huevo y todos los cuidados que le había dado. Tal vez lo haya tenido un día, pero para él era más que suficiente. Lo amaba y sería suyo muy pronto.

—¡Por tu bien, Togepi, yo ganaré esta batalla por ti! —gritó.

El bobo mayor hizo sonar la lata.

—¡Comiencen!

 _Pikachu es un pokemón tipo eléctrico y yo soy un tipo normal. ¿Qué haré? Tendré que esquivar sus Impactrueno y valerme más de mi agilidad para cansarlo y así poder atacar con Golpes Furia…_

Meowth volvió a la realidad cuando la cola de Pikachu se posó suavemente sobre su amuleto. Vio el rostro divertido de su competidor y supo que estaba perdido.

El Impactrueno le dio de lleno en el amuleto y recorrió todo su cuerpo. No fueron más que unos pocos segundos, pero fueron eternos para él. Sus músculos se tensaron dolorosamente y sintió como sus órganos se achicharraban por dentro. Lanzó un grito de dolor tan agudo que incluso se debió haber oído en la ciudad que estaba ubicada a dos kilómetros de allí.

Cayó al suelo como una estatua, incapaz de moverse, excepto por unos pocos espasmos. El dolor que sentía era tan intenso que creyó que enloquecería. Su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse fue desear que Togepi fuera feliz sin él.

* * *

Jessie se levantó de golpe cuando Meowth se desvaneció en el piso.

—Esto está muy mal —musitó. Quiso bajar las gradas pero no pudo dar más que un par de pasos. Se quedó quieta un segundo, de pie, antes de que las piernas se le aflojaran y cayera al suelo.

—¡Jessie! —gritó James, intentando tomarla del brazo. No pudo sostenerla a tiempo y rodó por las gradas hasta llegar abajo (por suerte, no estaban demasiado alto). James bajó corriendo. Se había olvidado de Meowth, de Togepi, de la batalla, de todo. La levantó un poco en brazos—. Reacciona, Jessie, por favor, ¿Qué pasa?

Jessie no respondió. James le chequeó el pulso y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que su corazón aún latía.

—¿Pasa algo? —el bobo mayor se había bajado del escenario y se estaba acercando a ellos.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Se desmayó de golpe!

El bobo mayor levantó una mano para tranquilizarlo.

—Te ayudaré a llevarla al hospital. La ciudad no está muy lejos. Ash y Misty llevarán a Meowth al Centro Pokemón.

James no tenía tiempo para ponerse a juzgar sobre quien lo estaba ayudando. Solo quería que su Jessie despertara.

—Está bien —dijo y se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

Jessie despertó al poco tiempo de ingresar al hospital, agitada. James la tranquilizó, diciendo que estaban en la guardia del hospitl y que le habían sacado sangre mientras estaba inconsciente.

—¿Como está Meowth? —preguntó.

—Los bobos lo llevaron al Centro Pokemón.

Jessie golpeó la camilla con el puño.

—¡Pudieron haberlo matado! ¡Mira que pegarle un Impactrueno en el amuleto!

—Shhh, tranquila, amor.

La puerta se abrió y entró un médico, un hombre joven y simpático de cabello anaranjado con una tablilla en su mano.

—Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Gin —se presentó.

—Buenas tardes, doctor —le respondieron ambos.

El médico sonrió y le echó un vistazo a su planilla.

—Ya hemos hecho los análisis de sangre —dijo.

—¿Es algo grave? —preguntó James.

—No, para nada —sus ojos se fijaron en Jessie—. Felicitaciones: está embarazada. 

**Fue muy duro hacer este capítulo, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo tan largo. Supongo que no era una sorpresa que esto iba a pasar, no desde el capítulo anterior.**

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	13. Luna nueva

**¡Buenas! Iba a publicar ayer, pero me quedé dormida, lo siento.**

 **AlenDarkStar: No me gusta ser demasiado vueltera. Ya fue suficiente que tardara diez capítulos en que estos dos estuvieran juntos. Pobre Meowth, me da mucha lástima a veces.**

 **Capítulo trece**

 **Luna nueva**

Jessie y James entraron al Centro Pokemón, tomados de las manos. Aún intentaban asimilar lo que el doctor les había contado.

Claro, no tenían derecho a sorprenderse. Nunca habían usado preservativo ni ningún método anticonceptivo cuando tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Era obvio que en algún momento Jessie terminaría embarazada. Arbok ya lo sabía desde antes y explicaba su comportamiento protector hacia ella y agresivo hacia otras personas. Instinto, lo había llamado el médico.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué harían con un bebé en camino? Apenas podían alimentarse y estaban expuestos a muchos riesgos que ahora ya no podían darse el lujo de correr. Normalmente, la llegada de un bebé al mundo traía felicidad, pero para ellos era todo lo contrario. No le podían dar una vida tan miserable a su propio hijo. No querían que fuera conocido como el hijo de unos mugrosos delincuentes como ellos, claro que no.

Los tres bobos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la recepción y les sorprendió un poco que Togepi estuviera en los brazos de la boba. El mayor de ellos se puso de pie apenas los vio y fue a su encuentro.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, si —respondió Jessie, con la voz apagada —. ¿Cómo está Meowth?

El bobo mayor se mordió los labios.

—Será mejor que hablen con la enfermera Joy —respondió—. Nosotros ya estamos por irnos. Buena suerte.

Los bobos se pusieron de pie y salieron por la puerta principal. El adolescente los siguió pero, antes de atravesar la puerta, se dio vuelta y despegó los labios, como si quisiera decirles algo. Luego sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Antes de que pudieran ir al mostrador a hablar con Joy, vieron que esta ya se acercaba hacia ellos.

—¿Cuál de ustedes es el entrenador de Meowth? —les preguntó. No parecía para nada feliz.

Jessie y James se miraron. Tenían una respuesta estándar a la hora de responder a una Joy.

—Los dos —respondieron al unísono.

—Bueno, su Meowth ya está fuera de peligro y podrá irse dentro de un par de horas —dijo. Su tono estaba algo apagado y James presintió que había algo más —. Pero aún está muy débil. Tiene problemas de desnutrición. Él no está en condiciones de tener batallas —su tono se volvió agresivo—. ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que terminara así?

—Él quiso pelear solo por ese condenado huevo con patas —le dijo Jessie—. Se obsesionó con él, haciendo de padre.

Joy se quedó un par de segundos en silencio antes de responder.

—Su Meowth ya es adulto y a veces pueden obsesionarse con ser padres al llegar a cierta edad —les explicó—. Pero eso no justifica su desnutrición.

—La plata no crece en los árboles, ¿sabe? —replicó Jessie—. No nos diga que Meowth está desnutrido como si nosotros fuéramos una pareja de obesos. Hacemos lo que podemos.

James la tomó del hombro antes de que se pusiera más violenta.

—Tranquila, Jessie, tranquila —se dirigió a Joy—. ¿Meowth donde está?

—Habitación dos. Está dormido todavía —le contestó con sequedad—. Si me disculpan, tengo otros pacientes que necesitan mi ayuda —giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por un pasillo.

—¿Pero quien se cree que es esa puta?

—¡Jessie!

—Somos adultos, por favor, puedo insultar todo lo que yo quiera.

James suspiró. Era un caso perdido.

—Mejor vamos a ver a Meowth.

El pokemón estaba en una sala clásica de hospital, grande y luminosa, con una enorme ventana hacia el exterior. Estaba tendido sobre una cama demasiado grande para él. Se estaba moviendo como si tuviera una pesadilla.

—Meowth —le susurró James, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Estamos aquí.

El pokemón abrió los ojos lentamente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, con la voz pastosa.

—En el Centro Pokemón.

Meowth se frotó la cabeza.

—Oh… ¿Qué tan feo perdí?

—No quieres saber.

Meowth bajó la vista. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Pero luego levantó la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿Qué más da? Solo era un estúpido huevo —dijo, con aparente indiferencia, pero sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas—. No necesito nada, yo… —su voz se quebró y no pudo seguir hablando.

—Oh, ven aquí —le dijo James y lo acurrucó en sus brazos. Meowth escondió la cara en el pecho de su compañero, mientras su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba—. En un par de horas saldremos del Centro…

—Debemos salir ahora.

James se dio vuelta y vio a Jessie espiando por la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Qué sucede, Jessie?

—Hay una oficial Jenny afuera hablando con Joy. Deben venir por nosotros.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Jessie miró hacia su compañero y luego hacia la ventana.

—¿Tú qué crees, James?

* * *

Tardaron un buen rato en llegar a la cabaña, juntar sus cosas a toda prisa y salir como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el globo. En ningún momento de ese proceso, James soltó a Meowth, haciendo las cosas con una sola mano. No se sintieron tranquilos hasta que se elevaron en el aire y estuvieron a unos buenos kilómetros de la ciudad.

—Por poco —suspiró Jessie—. Estuvimos cerca de ir presos.

Meowth levantó ligeramente la cabeza hacia James.

—No sirvo para nada, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sirves, no digas eso.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Tal vez… aunque tuviera a Togepi… sería un mal padre.

—¿Todavía lloras por ese huevo? ¡Hay millones de huevos cada día y cualquiera puede ser nuestro!

James acarició la cabeza de Meowth.

—Cuando pasemos por una guardería, te robaremos un huevo, solo para ti.

—Y haremos lo posible para que no sea un Magikarp.

—Un precioso Ekans…

—O un Bellsprout…

—¿Para qué robar un huevo, si me lo van a sacar de todos modos? —contestó Meowth, con desgano—. Es hora de enfrentar la triste realidad y aceptar que nunca seré padre, limitándome a ver como los demás son felices con sus propias crías.

Jessie y James se miraron a los ojos. Planeaban decirle esa misma noche sobre el embarazo pero, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, decidieron que era mejor dejarlo para cuando Meowth se sintiera mejor.

Después de varias horas no encontraron un pueblo o ciudad, pero si un Centro Pokemón en medio del bosque. Ya estaba oscureciendo y estaban muy cansados, así que decidieron bajar y acampar a un kilometro del Centro Pokemón.

—¿Crees que es seguro acampar tan cerca de ahí? —preguntó James.

—Viajar de noche es peligroso, James, y no creo que nos estén buscando, ya estamos muy lejos. Vamos a recolectar leña

—Deja, iré yo. Tú quédate… cuidando las cosas.

Jessie frunció el ceño.

—No me trates como una inútil. Levantar un par de ramas no me va a matar.

—Necesito que te quedes con Meowth.

Jessie soltó un gruñido, pero se resignó.

—Está bien.

James depositó a Meowth en el suelo, haciendo que apoye la espalda en el canasto del globo. A Jessie le recordó a los muñecos de trapo que tenía en su infancia. Como no quería estar sin hacer nada (a pesar de su naturaleza haragana) se puso a buscar piedras alrededor del globo para poner alrededor de la fogata. No tardó mucho rato antes de escuchar los acordes de la guitarra de Meowth y lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Si tenía fuerzas para tocar la guitarra, estaría bien.

 _No recuerdo donde estaba_

 _Cuando me di cuenta que la vida es un juego_

 _Cuanto más seriamente tomé las cosas_

 _Más veces golpeaba el suelo._

 _No supe cuanto me costaba_

 _Hasta que mi vida pasó ante mis ojos_

 _Cuando descubrí lo poco que logré_

 _Todos los planes que fracasé._

 _Quiero que sepan bien_

 _Me gustaría quedarme en la banda_

 _Sonrían cuando piensen en mí_

 _Mientras mi cuerpo se consume en las llamas._

Jessie se paró en seco, escuchando la letra. Por momentos parecía quebrarse y luego se recomponía, intentando mantenerse en pie. Había tocado muchas canciones desde que lo conocía, pero esa en especial le caló hasta los huesos. Quería acercarse a Meowth y decirle algo, una palabra de aliento, pero no encontraba ninguna palabra que no fuera vacía y cliché.

James regresó cargando una pila de ramas en sus brazos y sonrió al ver a Meowth tocando la guitarra. Era evidente que no había escuchado la canción. Armaron la fogata y acomodaron las piedras a su alrededor. James sacó a Growlie de su pokebola.

—¿Puedes encender el fuego, Growlie?

Growlie asintió e hizo Ascuas hacia la pila de ramas. En pocos segundos, la fogata ardía alegremente.

—Gracias, Growlie —iba a meterlo en su pokebola, pero el pokemón de fuego tiró a James al suelo y comenzó a lamerle la cara, mientras él se reía.

—¿Tenemos algo para comer? —preguntó Jessie.

James se incorporó como pudo, mientras su pokemón se refregaba en su hombro

—Ramen.

Jessie acarició su vientre de manera casi automática. No podía vivir así. Su bebé necesitaba algo más que comer ramen y galletas. Necesitaba frutas y verduras. El médico le había dicho que estaba embarazada de un mes. Habían pasado por tantos peligros, deambulando por los bosques muriéndose de hambre con sus compañeros en ese lapso. ¿Y si su hijo nacía mal? Se había enterado hacía menos de veinticuatro horas de su presencia, pero lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era suyo y de James y se merecía algo mejor que esto.

James preparó el ramen para los tres (una lata de comida pokemón y ramen para Growlie) y se lo comieron en silencio. Meowth apenas lo tocó, alegando que no tenía hambre y le dio su parte a Jessie. Estaba demasiado callado y eso no era bueno, siendo que a él le encantaba hablar y meter sus bigotes en todo.

Llegó la hora de dormir. Después de un largo rato, James logró que Growlie se dejara meter en su pokebola y se acurrucó junto a Jessie. Meowth dudó unos minutos antes de acercarse y acurrucarse en el estómago de Jessie sin mediar palabra. Casi le iba a preguntar si sabía de su embarazo, pero el sueño la venció y cayó dormida.

* * *

Meowth no dormía. No podía hacerlo y tampoco quería. Se quedó atento a los movimientos y ruidos de sus amigos hasta asegurarse que estuvieran dormidos.

Nunca había estado tan deprimido en su vida, ni siquiera cuando Meowzie lo rechazó por segunda vez y dejado atrás toda la vida que conocía para unirse al Equipo Rocket. Desde que le arrebataron a Togepi de sus brazos, se sentía muerto por dentro. Ni siquiera la luna estaba en el cielo para consolarlo con su hermoso brillo y su figura redonda y perfecta. El cielo solo estaba negro salpicado de estrellas. Eso no era el cielo, solo un vacío oscuro y nada más, como su alma.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Se levantó, se acercó hacia el globo y miró a Jessie y a James. Dormían abrazados y con las manos entrelazadas. Esperaba que James pudiera cuidar bien de su novia. Había algo en ella que le decía que necesitaba ser protegida, aunque no sabía por qué. Sacudió la cabeza y se metió dentro del globo. Se movió despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, hasta encontrar una caja metálica de color verde. Con los dedos temblorosos, Meowth la abrió.

Eran dos pistolas, una junto a la otra, sobre un paño color naranja. Jessie y James se las habían robado al loco que administraba la Zona Safari, hacía ya un tiempo. En realidad no las habían robado, simplemente se las habían llevado sin darse cuenta. Una vez que lo notaron, las guardaron y juraron no usarla jamás, excepto en casos donde sus vidas corrieran peligro.

Meowth tomó una de ellas y la sacó de la caja. Corroboró que tuviera puesto el seguro y la dejó a un costado. Siguió buscando en el globo y encontró un cuaderno y una birome. Escribió durante casi una hora, descargando todo lo que sentía en el papel. Por momentos, las lágrimas se escapaban y formaban un círculo húmedo sobre las palabras. Pegó las hojas en la frente de James con cinta adhesiva, tomó el arma y se marchó en silencio, sin animarse a verlos una vez más, por temor de arrepentirse.

Estuvo caminando por media hora en el bosque, alejándose cada vez más de la calidez de la fogata y adentrándose cada vez más en la oscuridad. El miedo a la soledad le calaba los huesos de vez en cuando, pero se calmaba a sí mismo, murmurando que todo se acabaría en cualquier momento.

Paró en seco cuando sintió que se estaba cansando de caminar. Se sentó bajo un árbol, sobre una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra. Miró el arma entre sus patas. Los ocho años que había vivido en el mundo estaban plagados de dolor, decepción y amargura, apenas coloreado por los pocos momentos buenos que había tenido. Lo habían abandonado de bebé en un campamento de verano, lo habían golpeado hasta casi matarlo por robar algo de carne, había hecho sacrificios en vano y ahora la oportunidad de ser padre le había sido negada.

Temblando, sostuvo el arma entre sus dedos y se colocó el cañón frío sobre la sien. El llanto amargo le convulsionaba el cuerpo. Pensó en Jessie y en James, los únicos amigos humanos que había tenido, pensó en el jefe que probablemente ni se acordara de él. Pensó en Meowzie con sus hermosos ojos y en los Meowth con los que compartía en el callejón. Recordó el hambre, los golpes y maltratos que sufría en el campamento. Meowth cerró los ojos y su dedo apretó apenas el gatillo…

 **Espero que sepan disculpar mi dramatismo y no haber causado traumas a nadie.**

 **En cuanto a la canción… Esta vez me olvidé de donde la saqué. Creo que era de Iron Maiden, pero no estoy segura. ¿Saben que FF no me deja poner espacio para separar un párrafo de la canción? No sé que hacer, me queda todo pegado.**

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	14. Luna sangrienta

**¡Buenas!**

 **AlenDarkStar: Pobrecito Meowth, siempre me ha parecido un ser frágil en el fondo. Y esto es sólo el principio.**

 **Capitulo catorce**

 **Luna sangrienta**

James se despertó en medio de la noche por algo que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Abrió los ojos, pero no veía nada. Se llevó la mano a la cara y descubrió que tenía varias hojas de papel pegadas en el rostro. La sacó de allí, sintiendo que se despegaban de su frente. Eran tres hojas en total. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Se acercó a la fogata, adormilado aún, para poder leerlas mejor. Reconoció de inmediato la letra desprolija de Meowth:

 _Queridos Jessie y James._

 _Renuncio. Renuncio al Equipo Rocket, renuncio a mi vida, renuncio a todo. He perdido mi identidad, quedando a medio camino entre un pokemón y un humano, todo por querer impresionar a una preciosa Meowth de clase alta que nunca me aceptaría. Antes robaba para sobrevivir, porque no tenía otra opción y ahora lo hago para que Giovanni me trate como un igual… ¿Qué estúpido, no? Sólo soy un fenómeno._

 _Me ha ido mal desde siempre. Me abandonaron de pequeño en un campamento de verano. Los niños me tiraban piedras y los adultos me han llegado a atar a un árbol con la esperanza que me muriera de hambre. En uno de esos días, proyectaron una película de Hollywood llamada El Meowth Malvado. El Meowth la pasaba muy bien, siendo mimado y comiendo deliciosa comida. Decidí ir a Hollywood ese día, el lugar donde los sueños se hacían realidad._

 _Una banda de Meowth y su líder Persian me ayudaron y me integraron en su banda. Ellos me enseñaron a robar y a sentirme parte de una familia. Pero me faltaba algo._

James pasó a la segunda hoja. Ahora su mente estaba despejada y las manos le temblaban.

 _Conocí a Meowzie afuera de una tienda de artículos de lujo para pokemón. Era lo más bello que he conocido en mi vida, lo juro. Intenté acercarme a ella y coquetearle, pero ella me rechazó, diciendo que yo era un sucio Meowth, que ella solo le interesaban los humanos y el dinero. Yo no podía competir con eso, pero no me iba a rendir._

 _No tardé mucho en aprender a caminar, pero tardé más en ser ágil, lo que provocó una buena cantidad de golpes de parte de los cocineros a los cuales robaba. No dejé la banda, pero me fui a vivir al cobertizo de una academia de danza. También allí aprendí a hablar, pero me tomó mucho más tiempo, creo que un año. Pero cuando me presenté ante Meowzie así, como ustedes me conocieron, dijo que estaba peor que antes porque, además de ser un sucio Meowth, era un fenómeno. Esa misma noche dejé todo atrás para unirme al Equipo Rocket y ser un pokemón millonario, con la esperanza que ella me amara._

James pasó a la última hoja. Ya estaba empezando a sudar frío por la espalda. Tenía miedo de seguir leyendo.

 _No logré nada, amigos míos, nada. Tengo ya ocho años, según mis cálculos, y no he logrado nada que valiera la pena. Hasta la posibilidad de ser padre me ha sido negada. No tengo fuerzas para empezar de cero, prefiero desaparecer._

 _Cometí el pecado de querer ser algo más que un ladrón._

 _Estoy cansado de luchar contra la corriente, estoy cansado de perder, estoy cansado de tener hambre… La muerte me ha rozado la mano más de una vez. Ahora es tiempo de tomarla e irme de aquí._

 _Quiero que me recuerden bien. Recuérdenme como ese Meowth decidido y alegre que nunca daba el brazo a torcer. No como esa cosa rota que vieron hoy._

 _Una cosa más:_

 _Váyanse del Equipo Rocket. Ya. La vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla así. Tienen talento en muchas cosas y pueden seguir adelante. Háganlo por mí._

 _Si llegan a encontrar mi cuerpo… déjenme ahí. No merezco que se tomen el tiempo ni para enterrarme. Perdón por robarme su arma, pero la necesito._

 _Un saludo. Los amo._

 _Meowth_

James se quedó congelado por unos instantes en el lugar. No podía ni respirar. Era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido o como si estuviera en el ojo de un huracán.

Meowth.

Meowth se había ido vaya a saber cuando a matarse con el arma del Safari.

No…

No…

James guardó la carta en el bolsillo y sacó su pokebola.

—¡Growlie, yo te elijo! —gritó.

Growlithe salió de su pokebola, agitando la cola, pero su semblante cambió al ver a su entrenador. Jessie se levantó a medias, muy adormilada.

—¿James? —musitó.

—¡Growlie, busca a Meowth, es urgente! ¡Rastréalo! —gritó, con la voz quebrada y apenas pudiendo ver por las lágrimas.

—¿James, que pasa? —preguntó Jessie, sin entender nada.

—¡Meowth! ¡Quiere matarse! ¡Hay que ir a buscarlo!

Eso terminó de espabilar a Jessie.

—¿Qué?

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Voy a buscarlo!

Growlie ladró, en señal que había captado el olor de Meowth y comenzó a andar a paso rápido. James lo siguió, con Jessie detrás de él.

Cada minuto que pasaba, James se sumía más y más en la angustia. Lo que más temía era llegar demasiado tarde para salvarlo. Si llegaba a encontrarlo muerto… Dios, no quería ni pensar en ello. Rogaba que fuera una pesadilla o una broma pesada. Una parte de él se negaba al hecho de que esa carta fuera real.

James pensaba decirle a Growlie que se apurara, pero las palabras murieron antes de que llegaran.

Sonó un disparo.

Los tres pararon en seco. James sintió que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Jessie lo tomó de los hombros antes de que cayera al suelo.

—M-Meowth —tartamudeó James. Jessie lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que huyera o se lastimara.

Growlie ladró y salió corriendo, probablemente hacia donde había salido el sonido.

—¡Tal vez podamos salvarlo James! —gritó Jessie. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró, siguiendo a Growlie.

* * *

Un sonido se escuchó entre los árboles.

Meowth paró las orejas. Estaba seguro que había oído algo. Después de quedarse un par de segundos inmóvil, sacudió la cabeza. Debió haberlo imaginado. Se concentró de vuelta en el arma que tenía en la mano y preparó el dedo para apretar el gatillo…

Otra vez el ruido llegó a sus oídos. Era bajo, pero lo sentía, como si estuviera a unos pocos metros de distancia. Meowth se quedó inmóvil. Quería ignorarlo, pero su naturaleza curiosa era fuerte. Bajó el arma e intentó seguir el sonido.

Lo primero que vio fue una caja de cartón junto a un árbol. Meowth recordaba vagamente haber vivido en una caja como esa cuando era muy pequeño. De ahí provenía. Con pasos lentos, Meowth se acercó a la caja y dio un vistazo al interior.

Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida. Era un Meowth bebé, recién nacido a juzgar por las cascaras de huevo pegadas en su pelaje. Tenía los ojitos cerrados y maullaba con su diminuta boca. Ese era el sonido que había estado escuchando.

Con un gesto salido de lo más profundo y dormido de sus instintos, Meowth acercó su cara y le lamió los ojos para sacarle los restos del huevo. Viendo más de cerca, notó que era una hembra.

Toda su depresión se transformó en furia. ¿Quién había sido tan desalmado para abandonar a un bebé en medio del bosque, dejando que fuera presa fácil de cualquier pokemón? Era un destino horrible.

—Tranquila —le susurró, mientras le acariciaba la cara—. Papi está acá, no tengas miedo.

Sus ojitos brillantes se fijaron en él.

—¿ _Papi?_

A Meowth se le aflojaron las piernas al oírla de ella.

—Si, papi —repitió, con la voz temblorosa.

Un pequeño gruñido salió del estómago de la nena. Debía estar muerta de hambre. Meowth dejó el arma en el suelo y se inclinó para tomarla en brazos.

—No te preocupes, mi nena, vamos a conseguir al…

Una embestida salida de la nada lo tiró al suelo, seguido de un fuerte mordisco muy cerca de su cuello, en el lado izquierdo. Meowth lanzó un grito e intentó sacarse a la cosa de encima, desesperado. Escuchaba al bebé llorar con fuerza, aterrada.

 _No dejaré sola a mi hija._

Sacó las uñas de su pata izquierda y se las clavó con toda la fuerza en la cabeza de la criatura. La cosa lo soltó y se alejó un poco, volando hacia arriba. A través de la bruma de dolor, Meowth pudo identificarlo: era un Zubat. Probablemente alertado por el llanto de la nena, había ido hasta allí con la intención de devorarla.

Meowth miró al rostro sin ojos del Zubat. Le sangraba el costado de la cabeza, allí donde le había clavado las uñas. Meowth también sangraba por la herida del cuello. Miró el arma que estaba tirada cerca de la caja. Si iba a morir, se llevaría al Zubat con él.

* * *

Jessie era positiva de la boca para afuera. Estaba casi segura que Meowth estaba muerto, ahora que había escuchado el disparo. Nunca había estado tan angustiada en su vida y lamentó no haberse dado cuenta de que Meowth estaba demasiado deprimido.

A medida que se acercaban, podía escuchar un ruido, como si fuera un llanto agudo e histérico. Jessie perdió toda compostura y se puso a correr a toda velocidad. Una parte de ella quería correr en dirección opuesta, pero ella no era así. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Growlie estaba inclinado sobre un pequeño bulto, lamiéndolo. Cerca de él, había una caja de donde provenía el llanto. Se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Growlie, caminando a zancadas.

—Déjame verlo —le dijo al pokemón. Growlie se apartó a un costado y Jessie tuvo que sofocar un grito con ambas manos.

Era Meowth. Sí, aún estaba consciente, pero parte de su cuello estaba desgarrado, como si lo hubiesen mordido y la sangre brotaba por la herida. Respiraba, pero de manera débil y entrecortada.

—¿Meowth? —le dijo, mientras rompía la parte de arriba de su uniforme para improvisar un vendaje.

—L-la n-ne-nena —tartamudeó Meowth. Su voz casi sonó como un graznido.

—¿Nena?

—Ne-n-nena. Ca…caja.

Jessie miró a James, que ya se había agachado al costado de Meowth. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y parecía al borde de un infarto. Jessie lo sacudió con una mano.

—¡James! ¡De nada sirve que te quedes parado como un idiota! ¡Toma la maldita caja y vayamos al centro pokemón! ¡Ya! —levantó a Meowth en brazos y empezó a correr, sosteniendo el pedazo de tela contra su cuello—. Meowth, no te duermas, por lo que más quieras, no te duermas.

Meowth lanzó un quejido. Detrás de ella, James la seguía con la caja en los brazos, como un autómata.

—Meowth, cuéntame que te pasó —sabía que su garganta estaba dolorida, pero tenía que mantenerlo despierto y saber que había pasado.

—Ne…na. Zu-zu-zubat. Lo a-asu-asusté.

—Háblame de la nena, Meowth.

—Her… mosa. Cuíden..la

—Tú mismo vas a cuidar cuando te recuperes, Meowth.

Llegaron al Centro Pokemón… solo para encontrarla con las persianas de acero bajas.

—No en mi turno—sacó su pokebola—. ¡Arbok, Ácido contra la persiana!

Arbok hizo su aparición y escupió un chorro negro de su garganta. El metal no tardó en resentirse y un agujero se abrió en donde había caído el ácido. Arbok siguió escupiendo hasta que el agujero fue suficientemente grande para poder pasar.

Detrás de la persiana, había una puerta de vidrio de dos hojas. Sin esperar a que Jessie diera una orden, Arbok usó Cabezazo contra el vidrio, quebrándolo en pedazos.

Jessie entró en el Centro Pokemón y comenzó a llamar a la enfermera Joy a los gritos.

—¡Enfermera Joy! ¡Es una emergencia, por favor!

Joy salió de una de las puertas, vestida con una bata rosa y flanqueada por dos Chansey. La enfermera vio a Jessie con la ropa manchada de sangre sosteniendo a Meowth, a James con la caja en las manos y a un Arbok y un Growlie muy nerviosos.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Joy, acercándose a Jessie— ¿Qué pasó?

—Un Zubat salvaje lo atacó —respondió Jessie atropelladamente—. Se está desangrando, por favor, sálvelo.

Joy tomó a Meowth y salió corriendo hacia una puerta al final del pasillo, junto a una de las Chansey.

—¡Vuelvan a sus camas! —les gritó Joy a un par de entrenadores que se habían asomado, en pijama y soñolientos por una puerta situada por la derecha. Probablemente esa puerta daba a un pasillo donde estaban los cuartos de los entrenadores. Los chicos (no pasarían de los trece años) dudaron un momento antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse a sus habitaciones.

La Chansey que se quedó se acercó a James, señalando la caja.

—Oh, cierto —James se la tendió—. Creo que acaba de nacer.

La Chansey asintió y se fue corriendo hacia donde había entrado Joy, dejándolos solos.

—Arbok, regresa.

—También tú, Growlie.

Los dos se dejaron caer en uno de los sillones de la recepción, agotados física, mental y emocionalmente. James se tomó la cabeza con las manos y empezó a sollozar.

—Meowth… —murmuraba, como si aún no creyera en lo que estaba pasando. Jessie tampoco lo creía, pero ella siempre había sido la líder del equipo y debía mantener la cabeza fría.

—Meowth va a salir de esta —le dijo, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo—. Dentro de poco va a salir y será el mismo gato molesto y malcriado de siempre —ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero se negaba a llorar—. Él va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

James apoyó la cabeza en su cuello y se puso a llorar durante un rato hasta que comenzó a calmarse. Jessie lo dejó estar. Era lo mejor que podía hacer

La Chansey que se había llevado la caja regresó, pero con una pequeña Meowth bebé en sus brazos. También sostenía una mamadera

—Chansey, Chansey —dijo mientras hacía que James la sostuviera. Era tan pequeña que entraba en la mano.

—¿Quieres que yo le dé de comer? —preguntó James, sorprendido.

La Chansey le puso la mamadera en la otra mano y la guió a la boca de la pequeña. Al principio se resistió, pero luego dejó de llorar y comenzó a tomar el contenido con avidez, agarrando la mamadera con sus pequeñas patitas.

—Es una ternura —comentó Jessie, sorprendida. Había visto varios Meowth en su vida, pero jamás a una recién nacida. Era tan pequeña que su patita apenas cubría la uña del dedo pulgar de James.

La pequeña consumió todo el contenido de la mamadera, sin despegar sus ojitos de los de James. Apenas lo terminó, bostezó y se quedó dormida.

Por unos minutos, no pudieron más que admirarla. Todo en ella era diminuto, desde su amuleto (del tamaño de una moneda de cinco yenes), hasta su pequeña cola. No recordaron haber tenido nunca un pokemón tan hermoso y frágil con ellos.

—Chansey —el pokemón enfermera se acercó a ellos con un reloj digital de pulsera y un folleto. James tomó ambas con la mano libre.

—Jessie, ¿puedes leer lo que dice el folleto? —preguntó James, sin sacar los ojos de la Meowth.

—Si —respondió, tomando el folleto. Tenía la imagen de un Meowth bebé sonriente y rezaba "Como cuidar a un Meowth recién nacido" Desplegó el folleto y comenzó a leer en voz alta las partes más importantes —. James, aquí dice que hay que darle de comer cada cuatro horas durante el primer mes de vida si no está dentro de una pokebola.

James se giró hacia ella.

—Meowth nos matará si hacemos eso —sonrió. Luego, como si recordara la situación en la que estaba, su semblante se ensombreció.

—Por eso nos dieron este reloj. Hasta debe estar programado. —Jessie siguió leyendo—. También dicen que su pelaje es muy fino y tiene que estar abrigada.

Casi en el mismo momento en que dijo eso, la nena empezó a temblar y a quejarse en sueños.

—Shh, tranquila —le susurró James—. Jessie, tenla un momento.

Jessie obedeció y la sostuvo en sus manos. Era extremadamente suave y frágil al tacto. La cubrió con una mano, mientras James se sacaba el buzo. Sin pensarlo mucho, tiró con fuerza de la manga hasta arrancarla.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en voz baja, para no despertarla.

—Darle abrigo —respondió. Tomó a la gatita con cuidado y la deslizó dentro de la manga. No tardó mucho en hacer efecto y la bebé volvió a sumirse en un sueño plácido.

—Necesita muchos cuidados —comentó Jessie—. Debe ser por eso que los abandonan tanto.

—Pero nosotros no somos de esos —James acarició la cabecita de la gatita—, ¿verdad, cariño?

La Chansey regresó una vez más, esta vez con una pequeña pila de ropa y se dirigió a Jessie.

—Chansey, Chansey.

—¿Para mi? —preguntó, sorprendida. Luego recordó que tenía su ropa manchada de sangre—. Gracias, ¿Dónde está el baño?

Chansey le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera. No estaba muy segura de dejar a James solo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se levantó y se dejó guiar.

* * *

James no supo en que momento se quedó dormido. Sus sueños estuvieron plagados de sangre, gritos y bebés raquíticos como secas ramas de árboles en brazos de mendigas sucias y flacas. Recién pudo despertar cuando sintió que algo lo sacudía con suavidad por el cuello.

—La plaza es un lugar público —gruñó, creyendo que estaba durmiendo allí.

—Señor, está en el centro Pokemón.

James abrió los ojos. La enfermera Joy lo miraba, con un gesto preocupado. Tardó un par de segundos en recordar donde demonios estaba y que hacía ahí.

—¡Enfermera Joy! ¿Cómo está Meowth? ¿Se pondrá bien? —dijo, alzando cada vez más la voz.

—Señor, tenga cuidado, va a despertar a la bebé.

James miró hacia abajo. Sobre sus rodillas, podía ver la diminuta cabeza de la nena, con el resto de su cuerpo metido dentro de la manga. A su lado, Jessie soltó un gruñido. Vestía un camisón blanco hasta las rodillas, con el dibujo de una Chansey estampado en él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, en un tono más bajo—. ¿Cómo está?

Joy lanzó un suspiro largo y se mordió un poco los labios

 _Oh, no, Meowth está muerto, Meowth está muerto._

—Meowth está estable. La operación fue un éxito.

El cuerpo de James se aflojó. Sintió la mano de Jessie apretar la suya con fuerza.

—Te dije que estaría bien —le dijo Jessie.

—Sin embargo… La operación tuvo complicaciones.

La alegría de James se esfumó con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Jessie, preocupada.

—Su Meowth está con muy bajo peso, un kilo y medio debajo de su peso habitual, lo que es demasiado para un pokemón que debería pesar unos cuatro kilos. Por eso le hemos dado una dosis más alta de anestesia de lo que debía.

—¿Pero estará bien, verdad?

—Sí, lo estará, pero necesita quedarse algunos días aquí hasta que se recupere totalmente.

James miró hacia abajo.

—No siempre nos alcanza la comida —musitó.

Joy le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Ya veremos la manera de solucionarlo. Mientras esté aquí, estará bien alimentado. Una vez que salga, les recomendaré una dieta… ajustada a su presupuesto.

—Gracias —le dijo, levantando la vista. Estaba sinceramente agradecido porque lo trataran como un ser humano. No pudo evitar que se le revolviera el estómago al recordar los Centro Pokemón que había asaltado y destrozado en el pasado.

Jessie carraspeó.

—Enfermera Joy…

—¿Si?

—Meowth tiene pánico a estar solo. Será mejor que alguno de los dos se quede con él.

Joy la miró, casi con lástima.

—No es una imagen muy agradable de ver.

—No importa. Yo iré.

James se giró hacia Jessie.

—Cariño, yo podría…

—Tu trabajo es cuidar de la bebé —le respondió, cortante—. Yo me ocuparé de Meowth.

James iba a discutir, pero se calló al ver la determinación en sus ojos. Tal vez aún se sentía culpable con lo que había pasado en el bosque, ya hacía… ¿Más de un mes? Parecía que habían pasado siglos. La vez que casi lo habían dejado morir.

—De acuerdo.

Joy asintió en señal de aprobación y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde estaban las habitaciones de los pacientes. Apenas desaparecieron, su vista se fijó en el pequeño pedazo de vida sobre sus rodillas y no pudo evitar angustiarse. No sabía qué hacer.

* * *

En todo el tiempo que se conocían, Jessie jamás le había preguntado a Meowth sobre su edad. Solían tomar sake los tres juntos de vez en cuando y era bastante inteligente, lo que lo convertía en un adulto. Pero su pequeña colección de juguetes, como pelotas y trompos lo hacía ver como n niño pequeño. Ni siquiera lo veía como un pokemón, sino como una persona.

Todo cambió al verlo en la cama del hospital. Tenía una aguja clavada en el brazo donde le pasaban en suero, un respirador en su rostro y unos electrodos controlando los latidos de su corazón. Ya no tenía dudas. Era un pequeño y frágil gatito que necesitaba que lo protegieran. Jessie se cubrió los ojos para contener las lágrimas. No podía más. Meowth no era indestructible y temía que sus expectativas de vida estuvieran bastante reducidas.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y tomó su pata. Se veía demasiado pequeño. Sus labios temblorosos se despegaron y apenas pudo murmurar:

—Lo siento…

Y rompió en un llanto silencioso.

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	15. Cambio de roles

**¡Hola!**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, pero mi compu se rompió el jueves y recién pude arreglarla hoy. Los días que no escribí en la PC estuve escribiendo a mano, así que intentaré pasar todo lo que escribí en el cuaderno lo más pronto posible.**

 **AlenDarkStar: sé que sonaré cruel, pero espero que hayas llorado, así me siento realizada (?). Hablando en serio, esa rata amarilla es su maldición, pero tal vez necesitan de la mala suerte para cambiar. El título de este fic no lo puse porque sonaba bonito.**

 **Lo de los gatitos… me muero por tener uno, pero donde vivo no se permiten animales.**

 **Capítulo quince**

 **Cambio de roles**

James había dormido muy poco. Se había quedado acostado en el sillón de la recepción, con la Meowth durmiendo en su pecho porque las habitaciones ya estaban cerradas y no se podrían abrir hasta las ocho de la mañana.

Durante la noche, se había olvidado de algo crucial: que los pokemón también tenían necesidades. A mitad de la noche, el llanto de la bebé lo había despertado y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que se había orinado encima de su pecho. Tuvo que calmarla, limpiarla bajo una canilla en el baño de hombres, lavar su playera negra con jabón líquido para manos del dispensador (al igual que el trapo donde la nena estaba envuelta) y colgarla de la puerta de uno de los cubículos. Ahora estaba solo vestido con sus pantalones blancos y las botas. Los guantes se los había sacado y estaban en el suelo, al lado del sillón.

—Buenos días —le dijo Joy, acercándose a él. Frunció el ceño, confundida—. ¿Y su playera?

James se sentó, sosteniendo al bebé con cuidado para no despertarla.

—Tuve un pequeño accidente anoche. Me olvidé que para los pokemón, cuando la naturaleza llama, hay que atender donde sea que estén.

Joy le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Tengo algunas playeras guardadas. Algunos entrenadores se las olvidan sobre la cama y yo me las quedo. Espera un momento.

Joy giró sobre sus talones y se fue por la puerta detrás del mostrador.

—Nya… —la pequeña ya estaba comenzando a despertarse. Abrió sus ojitos y miró a James. Su mirada se iluminó al instante —. ¡Nya! —maulló, con alegría.

—Buenos días, princesita —acarició su cabeza con un dedo, con ternura —. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Nya, nya —la nena cerró los ojitos, disfrutando de la caricia y luego atrapó su dedo con sus pequeñas patas, acercándolo a su boquita para lamerlo. Era como si alguien le pasara una pequeña esponja húmeda y algo rasposa por su dedo.

—¿Te agrado, eh? —dijo, dejando que la nena lo siguiera lamiendo. Casi se sentía una basura al tener algo tan puro e inocente entre sus brazos. La puso boca arriba y le acarició el vientre con un dedo. El bebé comenzó a chillar de alegría al recibir los mimos.

Joy regresó al poco rato, esta vez con ropa entre sus manos.

—Aquí hay algunas que creo son de su talle —le dijo, extendiéndosela. James las desdobló con cuidado. Eran tres: una blanca con el logo de la Liga Pokemón; una celeste con un Squartle surfeando una ola sobre su caparazón y otra gris con un Snorlax acostado boca abajo con la leyenda "Snorlax es mi espíritu pokemón".

James no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. La del Snorlax parecía de un pijama y la del Squartle le era tan ridícula que sospechaba que la habían olvidado a propósito. La de la Liga Pokemón era la más decente. Ya la iba a elegir, cuando…

—¡Nya! —maulló la pequeña, con tono de protesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto James.

La gatita miró la playera de la Liga Pokemón y negó con la cabeza, entre maullidos.

—Creo que no le gusta —opinó Joy, sonriendo.

—¿Cuál es la que quieres?

La pequeña señaló con su patita la playera del Squartle, haciendo ruidos de aprobación.

—No, no, no. James se va a poner la playera de la Liga Pokemón —dijo James, sacudiendo la prenda con una mano.

—¡Nya, nya, nya! —protestó, volviendo a señalar la que ella quería.

—No me importa cuánto protestes, no me voy a poner eso.

La nena pareció entender y se quedó en silencio un segundo… antes de ponerse a llorar.

—¡Hey, hey, no llores! —le dijo, mientras la sostenía en su mano y la levantaba a la altura de sus ojos. Se sentía una basura por hacerla llorar—. Está bien, está bien, me pondré la playera del Squartle.

—¡Nya! —sonrió ella, alzando su patita y tocando la punta de la nariz de James.

James dejó a la pequeña a un costado, sobre el sillón, y se puso la playera del Squartle. Se sentía muy ridículo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante los saltitos de alegría de la pequeña Meowth. Dios, más que pequeña, era minúscula. Era incluso más chiquita que un Caterpie.

El estómago de James gruñó con fuerza. No se había dado cuenta que tenía hambre.

—La cafetería está en el fondo del pasillo —dijo, señalando la puerta donde había visto a los dos entrenadores la noche anterior.

—Espero que tengan un menú económico…

—Es gratis.

James abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Gratis? ¿Era en serio? Joy pareció leerle la mente, porque agregó:

—Todos los que tengan un pokemón internado tienen derecho a las tres comidas diarias de forma gratuita. Para los demás, solo tienen gratis el desayuno.

—Oh —comentó James—. En ese caso, voy para la cafetería.

—Que tenga buen provecho.

James tomó a la pequeña y se fue por el pasillo. Era bastante corto, pero ancho, como de unos cinco metros de largo. Había cuatro puertas, dos a cada costado. Las de la derecha eran la de los cuartos y las de la izquierda eran la de los baños. El pasillo terminaba en una sala amplia donde estaba la cafetería.

Era un lugar sencillo. Las mesas eran las típicas de las cafeterías, con bancos largos y de capacidad para cuatro personas contra un gran ventanal. Del lado opuesto, había una barra donde se pedía la comida y en un costado había un pizarrón donde se escribía el menú del día.

Mientras iba hacia la barra, las pocas personas que estaban allí comenzaron a reírse y a cuchichear, probablemente por culpa de su playera. Los hubiera mandado al diablo en cualquier otra situación, pero tenía a la pequeña acurrucada en su mano y no quería alterarla.

Apenas había caminado unos pasos dentro de la cafetería, cuando una Chansey se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Chansey, Chansey! —canturreó alegremente, mientras le señalaba la mesa.

—¿Tengo que esperar aquí? —preguntó. Hacía años que no pisaba un Centro Pokemón como un simple visitante y no tenía mucha idea de cómo se manejaba la parte de la cafetería. Aunque, por lo que sabía, cada Centro era un mundo y cada uno de ellos se administraba de manera distinta.

James se sentó, lo más alejado posible de los entrenadores. La pequeña estaba distraída tocando la imagen del Squartle en su playera, fascinada.

—¿Te gusta mucho, eh? —le dijo, acariciando su cabecita. La pequeña lanzó un maullido y refregó su cabeza en el dedo de James—. ¿Y yo también te gusto?

—¡Nya! —respondió la gatita, feliz, mientras le agarraba el dedo para lamerlo y mordisquearlo. Era tan tierna que James pensó que debería ser ilegal.

—¡Chansey! —sintió como ella depositaba una bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Oh, gracias —dijo, levantando la vista hacia la mesa.

Había dos cuencos sobre la bandeja con sopa de miso y arroz respectivamente. También había un plato con pescado a la parrilla y una taza de té. Había un tercer cuenco que contenía distintos tipos de bayas. Y, para terminar, la mamadera de la pequeña, ya preparada.

—¿Todo esto es para mí? —preguntó, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Seguía sin creer que eso fuera gratis.

La Chansey asintió, con su eterna sonrisa y amabilidad en su rostro. Inclinó la cabeza como si le dijera buen provecho y se marchó.

James dejó a la pequeña sobre la mesa.

—Quédate quieta, ¿si?

—Nya.

La pequeña se dirigió a la ventana y se quedó allí, fascinada con el paisaje del bosque, apoyando sus dos patitas contra el vidrio. James tomó los palillos y empezó a comer con ganas el arroz. Tal vez no fuera la gran cosa, pero para él era un manjar. Se preguntó a sí mismo si Jessie estaría comiendo lo mismo.

* * *

— _Mami, tengo frío_

 _Jessie miró a su hijo… ¿O era hija? Tenía el cabello color rojo oscuro y ojos azules como ella, pero su rostro se parecía mucho a James. Su voz era bastante ambigua, así que no podía discernir su sexo. No tendría más de cinco años. Lo estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho._

— _Todo va a estar bien —le susurró._

 _Estaban acurrucados en el suelo de una cueva. James estaba tendido a lo largo, alejado de ellos. Parecía afiebrado._

— _Mami, tengo hambre._

 _No tenían comida, estaba segura de ello_

— _¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Meowth?_

 _La criatura alejó su cabecita de su pecho y lo miró, confusa._

— _Pero mami, nosotros nos comimos a Meowth, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

 _Una mezcla de horror y nauseas se apoderó de Jessie. Su hijo le extendió la mano y le mostró el amuleto de Meowth ensangrentado. La sangre manaba a borbotones, manchando la palma de la criatura y goteando hacia el suelo…_

* * *

Jessie despertó de golpe, con el estómago revuelto. Las arcadas le convulsionaban el cuerpo. Por suerte, el baño estaba en la misma habitación y pudo vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro. Una vez que todo paró, se levantó, tiró de la cadena y bebió agua de la canilla. Por Dios, que pesadilla más horrenda.

Volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la silla, tan agotada como si no hubiese dormido nada.

—Je-Jessie…

Jessie miró hacia donde estaba Meowth. Estaba despierto e intentaba sacarse el respirador de la cara.

—Tranquilo, Meowth, estás en el Centro Pokemón.

—Nena… —balbuceó. Apenas podía hablar y su voz casi sonaba como un débil graznido.

—Está con James —lo tranquilizó—. Intenta no moverte mucho.

Meowth obedeció y se quedó quieto, pero aún quería seguir hablando.

—Lo… siento —musitó.

Eso terminó de desquiciar a Jessie. Se levantó de la silla, echando chispas.

—¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Sabes lo que nos hiciste pasar? ¡James estaba muerto de preocupación por ti! ¡Yo casi no pude dormir de la angustia! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea de matarte, por Dios? ¿Sabes lo que esto le hace a mi embarazo, gato malcriado?

—¿Em… barazo? —preguntó Meowth, con toda la ingenuidad del mundo.

Claro, se habían olvidado el pequeño detalle de contarle lo del bebé. Volvió a sentarse, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Meowth, estoy esperando un hijo de James —le dijo, sin muchos rodeos.

Los ojos del felino se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Bebé? —murmuró. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de la emoción—. ¿Bebé? —repitió, mientras comenzaban a asomar las lágrimas.

Tal vez fuera por el desajuste hormonal por el que estaba pasando, pero las lágrimas de Meowth hicieron un nudo en la garganta de Jessie.

—Si, un bebé. Nos enteramos apenas ayer —se acercó al rostro de Meowth—. Vas a ser tío, así que más vale que te recuperes, porque yo no pienso cambiar pañales.

El felino apoyó su cara contra la mejilla de Jessie y los dos se pusieron a llorar. Habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos dos días. Recordaban haber llorado cuando las cosas parecían no tener solución, pero siempre tenían la esperanza de salir. Ahora el futuro era demasiado incierto y tenían miedo. Miedo por el bebé que llevaba en su vientre y por la pequeña gatita que estaba siendo cuidada por James.

—¡Chansey! —una enfermera pokemón entró en la habitación, empujando un carrito con comida. Había arroz, pescado, miso y bayas en unos cuencos, listos para comer.

—¿Para mí? No sé si podremos pagarlos —le dijo Jessie, secándose las lágrimas.

—Chansey, Chansey —le palmeó el brazo.

—Gratis. Dice… que es gratis —respondió Meowth.

Chansey se acercó a la cama de Meowth, probablemente para examinarlo. Jessie se desentendió de ellos por el momento. Se secó las lagrimas y empezó a comer.

* * *

James terminó de comer, satisfecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había sido un buen desayuno, sí señor. La nenita se paseaba por la mesa bajo su atenta mirada, cuidando de que no se cayera por el borde.

La alarma del reloj de James empezó a sonar con un bip bastante molesto.

—¡Nya! —maulló la nena, feliz. Ella ya reconocía el sonido y significaba la hora de la comida. Corrió hacia James, el cual la tuvo que sostener en su brazo mientras agarraba la mamadera con la otra mano.

—Eso es —murmuró, mientras le daba el suplemento nutritivo. La pequeña Meowth se metió la tetilla a la boca y la sostuvo con las dos patitas, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien se la quitara. Ya había hecho la operación un par de veces, pero todavía la veía adorable cuando comía.

Una mano se cerró sobre su hombro.

—Buenos días, James —la voz inconfundible de Jessie llegó a sus oídos.

—Hola —respondió, besándola en los labios.

—¡Nya! —protestó la nena, sacándose la mamadera de la boca y haciendo un gesto de amenaza con una pata hacia Jessie.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —le preguntó James.

—Creo que está celosa —respondió Jessie.

La nena empezó a protestar, señalando a James y luego señalando su boca. El hombre entendió enseguida y soltó una risotada.

—No, cariño, no me puedes besar en la boca. Solo mi novia puede hacerlo.

Ella se volvió a señalar a sí misma.

—No, tampoco puedes ser mi novia —le respondió, adivinando lo que la Meowth intentaba decir.

La pequeña lo miró, con los ojos vidriosos, amenazando con llorar en cualquier instante y James le acarició la cabeza, entre las orejas.

—Cariño, tú no puedes ser mi novia, porque ya eres mi sobrina, ¿entiendes?

—¿Nya? —preguntó, torciendo un poco la cabeza.

—Una sobrina es alguien que recibe muchos mimos, muchos más que una novia —le explicó, mientras le acariciaba el lomo—. Y no quieres recibir menos mimos, ¿verdad?

—¡Nya! —la pequeña negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

—Entonces, deja que ella sea mi novia y tú seguirás siendo mi sobrina, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Nya, nya! —la pequeña asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a lamerle los dedos.

Jessie soltó una risa burlona.

—James, ¿de dónde sacaste esa ridícula playera?

—Creo que a esta pequeña loca se le ocurrió que esto es el último grito de la moda.

—¡Nya! —gritó la pequeña, satisfecha de su decisión.

—Aún así, ¿por qué la llevas puesta?

—Hubo un… pequeño accidente anoche.

Jessie miró a James, luego a la avergonzada cara de la pequeña y lo comprendió.

—Oh, ya veo… Ah, por cierto, Meowth ya se despertó.

—¿Nya? ¡Nya! —dijo la nena, mientras se señalaba a si misma como si creyera que hablaban de ella,

—¿Y… como está? —preguntó James, ignorando a la pequeña.

—Apenas puede hablar y está muy débil, pero se recuperará en pocos días, según me dijo Joy. Tal vez salga esta semana.

James soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Eso espero. ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

Jessie hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—Espera un par de días. Está demasiado conectado con cables y no les hará bien a ninguno de los dos verse ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que me pondré a llorar?

—No lo creo. TE pondrás a llorar. Sé muy bien lo sensible que puedes llegar a ser.

James soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien. Me dedicaré a cuidar de la nena por ahora. Avísame cuando pueda verlo.

Jessie se levantó de la mesa.

—Tengo que seguir cuidándolo o se aburrirá. Te veré más tarde.

* * *

James estuvo el resto del día ocupándose de alimentar, cuidar y jugar con la pequeña Meowth en una de las habitaciones. Durante el resto del día, no llegaron nuevos entrenadores, por lo que tuvo un poco de privacidad.

La enfermera Joy y las Chansey eran atentos con él. Le habían devuelto su playera negra junto con las otras dos que había visto, pero fue imposible ponérsela de vuelta por las protestas de la pequeña. La comida que le dieron podía no ser la mejor, pero era abundante y suficiente para alguien que solo comía cuando podía y que había llegado a comer latas de comida pokemón.

Cerca de la hora de cierre, aprovechando que la nena dormía, James se cambió la playera del Squartle por la del Snorlax. Ya se había sentado sobre la cama, cuando Joy entró a la habitación.

—Espero no haberte interrumpido.

—No, está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

Joy le entregó una canasta pequeña de mimbre, ya con una almohada a modo de colchón y una manta.

—Por la tarde me comentaste que tenías miedo de aplastar a la pequeña mientras dormías, así que te traje esta canasta.

—Oh, gracias —levantó a la nena con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y la colocó dentro de la canasta. La Meowth solo se movió para meter su patita dentro de su boca y seguir durmiendo, mientras hacía ruidos de succión.

—Bien, yo tengo que irme…

—Espera.

Joy parpadeó y se acercó un poco más.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Es sobre Meowth.

—Dime.

—Creo que debí decírselo antes, pero… Meowth intentó suicidarse anoche, antes de que el Zubat lo atacara.

Joy abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa y se llevó las manos al pecho.

—Ahora entiendo por qué su pareja no quería dejarlo solo, pobrecito. ¿Sabe por qué?

—Estaba muy desesperado por ser padre.

—No digas más. Eso les pasa a algunos Meowth adultos.

—¿Qué me recomiendas para que no vuelva a pasar por eso?

—No lo dejes solo y evita en lo posible las situaciones estresantes. Necesita mucha contención. Puedo llamar a una prima mía. Es una psicóloga pokemón y tal vez me ayude.

James inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Te lo agradezco. Por cierto, no te dije mi nombre. Soy James y mi novia se llama Jessie.

—Mucho gusto. Bueno, que descansen.

—Buenas noches, enfermera Joy.

Ella se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta. James se acostó, con la canasta a su lado. Metió la mano dentro para poder sentir el cuerpo de la pequeña y cayó profundamente dormido

* * *

Ash, Misty y Brock llegaron cinco minutos antes de que Joy bajara la persiana. Dormir en el bosque no era malo para Ash ni mucho menos, pero las comodidades del Centro Pokemón eran mejores que cualquier hábitat.

Estaba tan cansado que los pies le dolían. Ni siquiera quería comer, solo quería entrar a la habitación y dormir junto a su Pikachu en una de las mullidas camas de las habitaciones. Ya mañana podrían desayunar y viajar hasta Isla Canela. Esperaba que no estuviera muy lejos.

—Hablen en voz baja, que puede haber gente durmiendo —les dijo Brock, tomando su propio consejo, mientras giraba la perilla de acero de la puerta de la habitación.

Era una habitación bastante simple, con dos camas marineras a los costados y un escritorio contra la ventana frente a la puerta. El escritorio tenía una silla, un florero con un ramillete de flores silvestres, una mamadera, un pequeño paquete con contenido desconocido y un velador encendido.

En la cama de abajo del lado izquierdo, había alguien durmiendo, abrazado a una canasta de mimbre. Era un hombre adulto, de cabello color lavanda. Cuando más lo miraba Ash, más familiar le resultaba. Los otros dos, al ver que Ash se había quedado quieto, se detuvieron también.

—Ash, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Brock.

—¿No les parece familiar? —preguntó Ash.

Misty también se acercó.

—Si, a mi también.

Ash dio un paso más hacia la cama. Pikachu incluso se paró sobre su hombro y comenzó a olfatear el aire, como si intentara reconocerlo por el olor.

El hombre se removió un poco, como si tuviera un mal sueño, pero solo duró un par de segundos antes de que volviera a sumirse en un sueño más tranquilo. A Ash le comenzó a venir un nombre a la cabeza, uno que había escuchado muchas veces en los últimos meses, desde que había empezado su viaja pokemón.

—Es James —musitó. Luego alzó la voz— ¡Es el Equipo Ro…!

Brock le tapó la boca desde atrás con fuerza.

—¿Acaso quieres despertarlo? — le dijo Brock al oído.

Ash lo meditó un momento. Realmente, más que una batalla, necesitaba dormir. ¿Pero cómo podría conciliar el sueño estando con James en la misma habitación? Y también tenía más preguntas: ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Dónde estaban Jessie y Meowth? ¿Y que tenía en esa canasta de mimbre?

Brock lo soltó. Misty dejó la mochila sobre la cama y se dirigió a Brock.

—¿Qué haremos?

Brock comenzó a responderle, pero Ash lo ignoró. El entrenador era de naturaleza curiosa y se moría de ganas de ver que había dentro de la canasta. En puntas de pie, se acercó a la cama y dio un vistazo adentro.

Jamás en su vida había visto un Meowth tan pequeño como el que estaba allí. Dormía profundamente, abrazando la mano de James con sus cuatro patas. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, la pequeña le estaba chupando el dedo índice en sueños.

Brock miró a la pequeña sobre el hombro de Ash.

—Es una cría de Meowth —murmuró el adolescente—. Debe haber nacido hace muy poco, a juzgar por el tamaño y el pelaje tan fino.

—Apuesto a que se lo robaron a algún entrenador —sentenció Misty—. La Joy de la ciudad anterior nos dijo que estaba desesperado por tener un hijo.

—Pero, ¿dónde está Meowth entonces? Y Jessie tampoco está —Ash se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

—Y esos tres siempre están juntos. Algo raro está pasando —Brock se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes—. Ya sé: iré a hablar con Joy. Ella lo dejó entrar, así que debe saber algo —se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Cuiden de no despertarlo o podría intentar escapar —les advirtió, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ash se sentó en la cama y Pikachu se bajó de su hombro. Misty se quedó de pie, abrazando a su Togepi dormido. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando ella se giró hacia Ash.

—Ash, tenme a Togepi —le dijo, mientras depositaba al susodicho sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué sucede, Misty? —le preguntó Ash.

—Voy a rescatar a ese Meowth.

—Pero Brock dijo…

—Brock va a ir a coquetearle a Joy, no a preguntar nada —lo interrumpió ella, decidida—. Y no me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Misty se acercó a la cama donde James dormía. Metió ambas manos dentro de la canasta y sacó a la pequeña, de manera un poco brusca.

—Listo, ya la tengo. Ahora…

La pequeña se removió en las manos de Misty y se despertó.

—¿Nya? —se la veía muy confundida.

—No te preocupes, pequeño Meowth, todo estará bien.

—¿Nya? —la voz de la pequeña temblaba. Había pasado de la confusión al miedo en menos de dos segundos.

—No te pongas mal, yo…

La pequeña se retorció en sus manos, intentando zafarse del agarre de Misty.

—Creo que la estás asustando, Misty…

—¡No es verdad!

En ese momento, la Meowth lanzó un alarido de desesperación que casi les destrozó los tímpanos. De milagro, Misty no la soltó.

James se despertó como si hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico y chocó su cabeza contra la cama de arriba. Pero no se preocupó mucho por el golpe, ya que sus ojos fueron de inmediato hacia la canasta y luego hacia Misty.

—¡Ustedes! —gritó —. ¡Dénmela!

—¡Ya lo creo que lo haremos, ladrón! ¡Te la robaste!

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Dámela, es mía!

—¡No te creo nada! ¡Tú y tus amigos son unos mentirosos!

La nena seguía llorando, desesperada, y se le estaba dificultando respirar.

—¡Está muy asustada! —gritó James ya acercándose de manera amenazadora. Ash se levantó de la cama y Pikachu se puso delante de él, pero no parecía dispuesto a atacar a James.

La pequeña Meowth seguía llorando. En un momento, abrió la boca y clavó sus pequeños dientes con toda la fuerza en la mano de Misty. La pelirroja gritó y soltó a la pequeña, quien cayó al suelo, de costado.

James se tiró al piso para examinarla. Ahora lloraba más fuerte que antes.

—¡Nena, no te preocupes, ya estás conmigo!

—¡NYAAAA! —lloraba la pequeña, con una de sus patitas pegadas a su pecho, como si se lo hubiera quebrado. Ash intentó acercarse a James, provocando que este la apretara contra su cuerpo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! —lo amenazó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Joy entró a la habitación, seguida de dos Chansey y Brock.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Joy, asustada.

—¡Quisieron robármela! ¡Y creo que está lastimada! —le respondió James, mientras intentaba calmar a la pequeña, quien poco a poco dejaba de llorar.

—Ven conmigo para que la pueda atender —se dirigió a una Chansey—. Vigílalos —le dijo, con una voz tan cargada de ira que Ash tragó saliva.

James se levantó del suelo y siguió a Joy. Cuando la puerta se cerró, se enfrentaron al rostro ceñudo de Brock, uno que no habían visto desde aquel día que le había gritado a un entrenador por abandonar a su Charmander.

—¿Qué… demonios… hicieron?

* * *

Joy y James, junto a la pequeña, entraron a la sala donde se hacían las radiografías. Aún lloraba, pero al estar en contacto con el pecho de James la estaba calmando de manera progresiva.

Joy le hizo una radiografía a la pequeña y costó mucho que se quedara quieta. Solo James pudo calmarla y convencerla de que permanezca inmóvil.

—No tiene ningún hueso roto ni astillado, gracias a Dios —le dio Joy, mientras examinaba la radiografía—. Un poco de poción bastará.

Joy se acercó a la pequeña con una botellita verde con un atomizador en la punta para aplicarle en la patita.

—¡Nya! —comenzó a sollozar la gatita, haciendo un esfuerzo para proteger la parte lastimada.

Joy se dio vuelta y colocó la poción en la mano de James.

—Será mejor que usted lo haga.

—¿Yo?

—Cualquiera puede usar una poción, no tengas miedo. Si lo tienes, ella lo percibirá y tendrá miedo también.

—De acuerdo.

James se acercó a la pequeña, quien estaba tendida en una camilla. Su carita tenía surcos por culpa de las lágrimas.

—Nena, voy a ponerte esta poción para que te deje de doler la patita, ¿sí? Confía en James.

La nenita lo miró a los ojos un momento antes de extender la patita. Estaba asustada, pero confiaba en él y eso le hacía sentir algo extraño en su pecho. Ella no sabía que era un delincuente. No sabía que había robado cientos de pokemón del lado de sus entrenadores. No sabía que había estafado a un montón de personas. No lo sabía, no lo entendía y probablemente ni le importara. James era una especie de Dios para ella, era alguien en quien confiar ciegamente y el que siempre estaría con ella para mimarla y protegerla.

—¿James?

—¿Eh? Si, ya lo hago.

James roció con mucho cuidado la poción sobre la patita mientras la nena observaba con cuidado todo el proceso. Dio un leve respingo al sentir las gotitas salpicando su pelaje, pero nada más. En unos pocos segundos, ya había sanado.

—¿Ves, cariño? Te dije que confiaras en mí.

—¡Nya! —sonrió la nena.

Joy le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—Tienes buena mano para esto —le dijo, sonriente.

James la miró, parpadeando de manera confusa. El bobo mayor le había dicho algo similar hacía no mucho.

—¿No has pensando en ser criador pokemón? —siguió ella—. Parece que se te da muy bien esto de cuidarlos.

James miró hacia otro lado.

—Yo solo sé robarlos, no cuidarlos —se le escapó.

—He estado cuidando de tu Growlithe y de tu Weezing y están muy bien a pesar de todo. Sé que tienes un buen corazón —le dijo Joy, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

—Espere, ¿usted sabía que Jessie y yo…?

—¿…eran del Equipo Rocket? Vi su uniforme, no me tome por tonta.

—¿Y aún así nos atendió?

Joy lo miró a los ojos y dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—Para una enfermera no hay gente buena ni mala, solo personas que necesitan ser atendidas. Jamás les hubiera negado la atención médica.

James miró hacia abajo. Todo lo que podía sentir era vergüenza y auto aborrecimiento. Tenía tantas ganas de colgar el uniforme e irse para cualquier lado a ganarse la vida de cualquier manera…

—¿Nya? —la nena estaba de pie y lo miraba, preocupada, mientras movía sus bigotitos. Tal vez no entendiera ni una sílaba de lo que estaban hablando, pero percibía que James se sentía mal.

—Oh, ven aquí —le dijo, mientras la levantaba a la altura de su cara. La pequeña lamió su mejilla, como si lo quisiera consolar. Se giró hacia la Joy—. No pretenderá que regrese al cuarto, ¿verdad?

—Puedes ir al cuarto de al lado, está vacío. Yo te acompañaré.

—Muchas gracias, enfermera Joy.

—Llámame solo Joy.

—Solo si me deja de tratar de usted. Debemos tener la misma edad.

—Trato hecho, James.

* * *

—¿Estás loca, Misty?

Brock estaba furioso, cosa no muy habitual en la persona más tranquila y razonable. Misty estaba de pie, sujetando a Togepi entre sus brazos y mirando hacia un costado. La Chansey estaba a un costado de la puerta, vigilando sus movimientos.

—Loca estaría si no hubiese intentado sacarla de las garras del Equipo Rocket —intentó defenderse Misty, de manera hosca.

—Bueno, a juzgar por lo que me contaron, ella no quería irse del lado de James.

—Pudo haber sido la primera persona que vio al salir del huevo.

—Hasta ahora no hubo reportes de una Meowth bebé o un huevo de Meowth robado. Hay que pensar las cosas antes de actuar.

Ash se metió en la conversación antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

—¿Qué te dijo Joy? —le preguntó a Brock con rapidez.

—No mucho. Dijeron que llegaron ayer a la noche, con Meowth muy malherido y con el bebé recién salido del huevo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró la enfermera Joy. Parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de gritarles hasta quedarse sin voz.

— Chansey, toma las cosas de James y llévalas a la habitación de al lado —le ordenó al pokemón. La Chansey obedeció y fue hacia la cama para sacar la canasta donde había estado la pequeña. Se giró hacia los tres —¿Me pueden explicar que estaban haciendo?

—¡Yo no hice nada! —saltó Ash.

—¡Enfermera Joy, no se deje engañar! ¡Es del Equipo Rocket! —agregó Misty

—Ya sé que son del Equipo Rocket —le respondió Joy con frialdad—. No tenías ningún derecho a sacarle al bebé si ni siquiera sabías como la obtuvo. Nadie te nombró juez ni jurado de nada.

Misty bajó la vista, avergonzada. Brock decidió intervenir.

—¿Y como está?

—Se lesionó una de las patitas, pero se recuperará. Tardará más en recuperarse del susto que le dieron a la pobrecita.

Joy se cruzó de brazos y paseó la mirada sobre los tres.

—Pero esto no va a quedar así. Tú —señaló a Misty—, estarás limpiando los baños y haciendo las tareas que a mí se me ocurran durante tres días. En cuanto a ti —señaló a Ash—, solo limpiarás los baños durante tres días.

—¡Pero si yo no hice nada! —saltó Ash.

—Exactamente: no has hecho nada.

—Pero…

—Sin peros. Mañana a primera hora los quiero a los dos levantados y listos para trabajar —dijo, sin dejar lugar a discusión. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tal vez con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Tres días. Eso le retrasaría muchísimo el viaje, gracias a Misty. Tenía ganas de gritarle, pero estaba cansado. Se sacó las zapatillas, la chaqueta y la gorra y se echó a dormir en una de las camas de abajo, con Pikachu acurrucado en su pecho.

 **Me despido, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y tengo mucho que pasar a la PC.**

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	16. La venganza de Jessie

**¡Hey, buenas! Tal vez sea la última vez que pueda publicar una vez por semana, pero intentaré publicar tan pronto como pueda.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Yo pensé lo mismo. Es irónico. ¿Cómo se sentirán estando al otro lado del mostrador?**

 **Capítulo dieciséis**

 **La venganza de Jessie**

James no podría estar peor.

La pequeña Meowth casi no había dormido durante el resto de la noche por el miedo que la boba volviera por ella. James había intentado calmarla, pero no había tenido mucho éxito. Después de semejante susto, no podía culparla.

Los dos estaban en la cafetería, tomando el desayuno. La pequeña estaba fastidiosa e inquieta y parecía que todo le molestaba.

—¡Nya! —chillaba cada vez que James intentaba acariciarla, con enojo.

—Intenta dormir al menos —dijo James, deseando seguir su propio consejo. Casi no pegaba un ojo desde que Meowth estaba internado, pero alguien tenía que cuidar de ella.

Jessie apareció y se sentó con suavidad frente a James. Parecía más descansada que él y no pudo evitar pensar en cambiar de lugar con ella por un día.

—Buenos días.

—Ojalá fueran buenos —respondió James, bostezando.

—¿Qué pasó?

James titubeó. Jessie era alguien de armas tomar y lo sabía muy bien.

—Prométeme que no te vas a alterar.

Jessie se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Escúpelo.

James respiró hondo y le contó todo lo que había sucedido durante la noche. A medida que le contaba, la expresión de ella cambiaba a una más y más enojada. Cuando terminó, Jessie pegó un golpe seco contra la mesa con su puño.

—¡Voy a matarla! —gritó.

La pequeña, en los brazos de James, se sobresaltó y comenzó a llorar.

—¡No, no, no, cariño, no llores! —James la levantó a la altura de su cuello y la apoyó allí para calmarla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jessie, bajando la voz, pero no su ira—. Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

—Joy me contó que la castigaron con limpiar los baños durante tres días junto al otro bobo.

—Eso no es suficiente —gruñó Jessie—. Deberían meterla presa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero los bobos siempre se salen con la suya.

Jessie puso el codo sobre la mesa y usó la mano para sostener su cabeza. Sus ojos apuntaban a la ventana, pero su mirada estaba perdida dentro de sus propios pensamientos, probablemente sumergida en sus fantasías de venganza.

—Jessie…

—¿Mhh?

—Por mucho que queramos, no vamos a vengarnos.

Jessie lo miró y chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, vamos, ¿por qué no?

—No quiero enojar a Joy y que nos terminen echando a patadas de aquí. Así que cancela cualquier plan sobre afeitarle la cabeza mientras duerme o llenarle la cama de chinches.

Jessie hizo un gesto de fastidio y levantó la mano derecha, como si prestara un juramento.

—Juro que no haré nada para lastimar a la boba, ¿está bien? Confía en mí.

Confiar en ella era como meter la mano dentro de un Charizard y esperar que no la mordiera, pero tendría que conformarse con su dudosa palabra.

—Confío en ti, cariño.

Joy se acercó a la mesa, con una mamadera llena hasta la mitad.

—Buenos días. ¿la pequeña no pudo dormir, verdad?

La Meowth lanzó un maullido de irritación y escondió su carita en el cuello de James.

—No y está muy irritada —respondió James, apesadumbrado.

Joy le tendió la mamadera.

—Es leche tibia con miel. Esto la ayudará a dormir.

James tomó la mamadera e intentó alimentar a la pequeña. Al principio se resistió a comer pero, al ver que insistía, abrió la boca y la tomó de mala gana.

—¿Funcionará? —preguntó Jessie.

—Funciona muy bien en bebés, tanto pokemón como humanos. Si necesitan algo, me avisan —se dio media vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo.

La pequeña terminó de tomar su mamadera, bostezó y se acomodó en el pecho de James. Tardó un rato, pero finalmente cayó dormida.

—Bueno, aprovecho que está durmiendo y voy a descansar un rato.

—Si, yo volveré con Meowth. No puedo dejarlo mucho rato.

—¿Cómo está?

—Un poco mejor. Extraña a su nena y te extraña a ti.

—Avisame cuando lo podamos ver.

Jessie asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haré.

Se levantó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de James.

—Pórtate bien.

Jessie le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo intentaré —dijo y se marchó por el pasillo.

James dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Los bobos no estaban. Tampoco tenía ganas de verlos, así que decidió meterse en su cuarto y dormir al menos un par de horas.

* * *

James no se despertó por el sonido de la alarma de su reloj, la cual ya había aprendido a odiar, sino por algo húmedo y rasposo que se frotaba por la punta de su nariz de manera rítmica y constante. Abrió los ojos.

—¿Nena? —preguntó, adormilado.

La pequeña, con la gran parte del cuerpo sobre su cara, paró de lamerlo y frotó una pata contra su mejilla.

—¡Nya! —sonrió.

—Veo que estás de mejor humor —dijo, mientras la tomaba con su mano y se incorporaba.

La pequeña lanzó un maullido y señaló la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Quieres salir?

La pequeña siguió maullando y señalando la puerta. James quería seguir acostado, pero no podía decirle que no a esa carita.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —dijo, llevándola en brazos hacia la puerta.

Salió al pasillo desierto, cosa que no le sorprendió. Era un Centro Pokemón en medio de la nada y probablemente la calma era cosa habitual. La pequeña siguió maullando, con un tono triste.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres salir afuera?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? —le preguntó, levantándola a la altura de sus ojos.

La pequeña tocó su amuleto por toda respuesta. James sabía que intentaba decirle algo, pero no atinaba a saber que era.

—Tu amuleto es muy bonito —comentó, recordando como Meowth se esmeraba en mantener el suyo bien pulido. ¿Lo tendría igual ahora? Y entonces creyó comprender. Que lista, pensó.

—¿Extrañas a tu papi? —preguntó.

La pequeña asintió.

—Yo también lo extraño, pequeña, pero tendremos que esperar a que se recupere, ¿sí?

—Nya —le respondió, no muy convencida.

De la puerta de enfrente, se escuchó un espantoso alarido de mujer, sobresaltando a ambos. James se quedó congelado en su lugar. Él no era precisamente un hombre muy valiente, pero sentía que le debía mucho a Joy y que lo mejor que podía hacer era ver qué era lo que ocurría, así que decidió entrar, a pesar de que era el baño de mujeres.

Encontró a la boba acurrucada bajo los lavabos, entre sollozos. Frente a ella había un trapeador y un balde en el suelo. Pero ella no era la única que lloraba. En el suelo, contra la pared de azulejos, yacía un pequeño Caterpie de costado, quien se sacudía y chillaba.

—Pobrecito —murmuró, ignorando a la boba y dirigiéndose al pokemón. El pequeño tenía un atisbo de chichón, el cual amenazaba con volverse más y más grande.

—¿Nya? ¿Nya? — la Meowth miraba al Caterpie con mezcla de preocupación y miedo. Lo que faltaba, dos bebés llorando.

—Estará bien —la tranquilizó James —. ¿Puedes sostenerte en mi hombro?

La pequeña asintió. James la levantó y la puso con cuidado en su hombro antes de dirigirse al Caterpie.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo, mientras lo alzaba. El Caterpie pareció asustarse y se sacudió aún más—. Hey, tranquilo, no te haré daño. Te llevaré con Joy y ella te curará.

Como si la hubiera invocado con tan solo nombrarla, Joy entró corriendo al baño, junto con una Chansey y los dos bobos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —le preguntó Joy.

—Pregúntale a la boba —respondió, señalándola.

—¡Ese bicho asqueroso se subió a mi pie! —exclamó la boba, saliendo de debajo de los lavabos. No había que ser un genio para adivinar que ella había pateado al pobre Caterpie.

—James, acompáñame para poder atender al pequeño —le dijo Joy. Se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a los dos bobos—. Tú sigue limpiando y tú quédate con ella —se giró hacia Chansey—. Chansey, quédate en el baño y vigílalos.

James siguió a Joy por el pasillo y se dirigieron al mismo lugar donde habían atendido a la pequeña Meowth durante la noche.

—Ponlo en la camilla —ordenó. James obedeció y acostó al Caterpie, el cual seguía llorando y derramando lágrimas. La pequeña Meowth le maullaba desde su hombro, como si intentara tranquilizarlo o algo parecido.

Joy fue a buscar algo a un armario y regresó ya con la conocida botella de poción.

—Quiero que se la rocíes sobre el chichón mientras llamo a una Chansey para que me traiga algo de hielo.

—D-de acuerdo.

Con mucho cuidado, James roció la poción sobre la cabeza del Caterpie. Al principio, lloró más fuerte y James tuvo que soplarle para que no le ardiera.

—Esto te curará, no te preocupes. Pronto te pondrás bien.

El Caterpie lo miró con sus grandes ojos negros y brillantes por las lágrimas, como buscando consuelo.

Joy se acercó a la camilla, con una pequeña bolsa de gel líquido congelado.

—Ponla en la cabeza del Caterpie para bajarle la hinchazón.

A James le pareció extraño que Joy no lo hiciera y le indicara como curarlo, pero no se animó a contradecirla y prefirió hacerle caso. Puso con mucho cuidado el gel sobre el chichón.

—Ya está, ya pasó. La chica mala no va a volver a lastimarte. Mañana estarás en el bosque, comiendo hojas y haciéndote más fuerte, lo prometo.

El Caterpie dejó de llorar y lo siguió mirando, como si lo admirara. James no pudo evitar acariciarle un poco la espalda para reconfortarlo.

—Muy bien. Ahora descansa y hazle caso a la enfermera Joy, ¿sí?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza. James se dio media vuelta y casi se chocó con Joy, la cual lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sabía que tenías mano para esto.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó James, confundido.

—¡Para cuidar pokemón, por supuesto! De verdad, te recomiendo que estudies para ser criador o médico pokemón.

James negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque digas que tenga un don o lo que sea, no basta. Tendría mucho que estudiar y, además, necesito ganar dinero para que Jessie, Meowth y ahora esta pequeña vivan bien.

—James, dime la verdad, ¿te ha gustado curar a ese Caterpie?

Ahora que Joy lo decía, se había sentido muy bien cuidándolo. Le hacía recordar a las épocas más felices de su infancia, cuando pasaba los veranos en la casa de sus abuelos paternos, ambos criadores. Los jardines de su casa estaban siempre habitados por pokemón que ellos mismos cuidaban y alimentaban. ¿Ellos seguirían vivos? Habían pasado diecisiete años de la última vez que los había visto.

—Sí, si, me ha gustado. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que darle la mamadera a la nena en cualquier momento y quiero dormir dos horas al menos —dijo James, de manera un poco hostil. No quería contestarle de esa manera, pero había dormido muy poco en los últimos dos días.

—Entiendo, ve a descansar.

James volvió a acomodar a la pequeña Meowth en sus brazos y se marchó a su habitación. Puso a la nena en la canasta, se abrazó a ella y se durmió apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

Entre dormir dos o tres horas, despertarse a alimentar a la pequeña, jugar con ella y volver a dormir, despertó con alguien abrazándolo por la espalda y respirando suavemente en su nuca. Ni siquiera tuvo que darse vuelta para saber quién era.

—¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí, Jessie? —le preguntó.

—Media hora, tal vez —respondió Jessie, un poco adormilada.

—¿Y Meowth?

—Duerme.

—¿Y la nena?

—La puse sobre el escritorio y está durmiendo como un ladrillo.

James miró el reloj en su muñeca. Faltaba poco para darle la mamadera.

—¿Cómo estuvo Meowth hoy? —le preguntó, mientras se daba vuelta para poder verla.

—Mejor, ya puede hablar un poco más. Le conté como cinco veces su cuento de El Meowth con Botas. No se cansa de oírlo.

—Yo lo cuento mejor —se burló James.

—Lo sé. Deberías contarle a la nena ese cuento.

—Que se lo cuente Meowth primero cuando salga de aquí.

Unos ruiditos comenzaron a escucharse desde el escritorio.

—¿Nya? —la pequeña se estaba comenzando a despertar.

—Jessie, pásame a la nena antes de que se ponga a llorar.

Jessie se levantó con un quejido y fue a buscar a la pequeña.

—James está aquí, no te asustes —le dijo, mientras la levantaba en brazos y se la llevaba a James.

—Ven aquí, princesa —le dijo James, mientras se inclinaba y la acunaba en sus brazos. Ella se reía e intentaba atraparle los dedos para lamerlos. En un momento, se giró hacia Jessie y comenzó a hacer gestos y poses mientras maullaba. Se hacía una bolita temblorosa y luego sacaba las garras de manera amenazante. Se tocaba la cabecita y señalaba a James por momentos.

—Siento que me está contando algo, pero no entiendo nada —dijo Jessie, intentando descifrar lo que ella le decía.

—Ah, creo que sé lo que está diciendo. Hoy la boba le dio una patada a un Caterpie —le comentó.

—Se suponía que tenía que asustarse, no golpearlo —gruñó Jessie.

James torció la cabeza hacia su novia. Sabía que no debía confiar en ella.

—"¿Se suponía?"Jessie, dime que no tuviste algo que ver con esto…

Jessie levantó las manos,

—Oh, vamos, James, ni que me hubiese gastado en ir al bosque a buscar a un Caterpie y a colarlo por la ventanilla del baño sabiendo a la hora que tendría que limpiar —intentó burlarse, pero todo sonaba a algo que realmente haría.

—Sabía que no podía confiar en ti.

—¿Y como iba a saber que la boba lo iba a patear como pelota?

El reloj comenzó a sonar. La pequeña comenzó a maullar de alegría mientras se señalaba la boca. Dios, cuantas ganas tenía de agarrar el aparato maldito y romperlo de un martillazo.

—Ya hablaremos de eso. Mejor ve con Meowth, que no me gusta que esté solo.

—¡Nya! —se quejó la nena, mientras se señalaba.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Jessie.

—Cree que nos referimos a ella —contestó James, pensativo—. En fin, voy a la cocina a buscar agua tibia, ¿si?

—Está bien —Jessie le plantó un beso suave en sus labios—. Nos vemos en el desayuno.

Jessie fue la primera en irse del cuarto. James agarró la mamadera de la pequeña y salió hasta la cafetería. Cuando estaba cerca del mostrador, alguien le tocó el hombro.

—James —era la enfermera Joy, con el rostro preocupado.

—Ah, hola, Joy. ¿Pasa algo?

—Si, es sobre Caterpie. Está muy triste desde que te fuiste y mira la puerta todo el tiempo. Creo que te extraña.

James hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Solo debe extrañar el bosque, es todo.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no vas y lo animas un poco?

—Tengo que preparar la mamadera…

—Una Chansey lo hará —se apresuró a decir Joy, mientras tomaba la mamadera de los brazos de James—. Te la alcanzaré en la sala. ¿Recuerdas donde está?

—Si, creo que si.

Joy le palmeó el hombro.

—Ve.

James emprendió el camino por el pasillo, a pesar de las protestas de la pequeña por su mamadera. No creía que el Caterpie lo extrañara. Lo más probable era que extrañara el bosque, con sus hermosos árboles y las suculentas bayas colgando de ellas, meciéndose con el viento. El Caterpie no había estado más que unos minutos con él.

Encontró al Caterpie solo en la camilla, de cara a la pared. Tenía todo el aspecto de un deprimido, a pesar de no verle la cara.

—¿Estás durmiendo? —le preguntó.

El Caterpie se giró y sus enormes ojos negros brillaron de felicidad.

—¡Curí! —gritó, mientras intentaba pararse y estirarse lo más posible.

—¡Nya! —la nena levantaba su patita, como si lo saludara.

—¿Me extrañabas? —le preguntó James, mientras lo tomaba con el brazo libre y lo estrechaba en su pecho. El Caterpie se refregó contra su cuerpo, feliz. La pequeña no tardó en imitarlo, como si compitiera con él.

La puerta se abrió y Joy ingresó en la habitación con la mamadera ya preparada. Sonrió al ver la escena.

—¿Con que solo extrañaba el bosque, eh? —se burló.

James acomodó al Caterpie en su hombro y se acercó a la enfermera.

—Y a ti te encanta contradecirme —replicó, mientras ella le extendía la mamadera. La pequeña se aferró a ella con las cuatro patas y empezó a tomar.

—Un poco, tal vez. ¿Por qué no le preguntas si quiere ir contigo?

—¿Curí? ¡Curí, curí, curí! — Caterpie se refregó contra su mejilla.

James dudaba. No le haría daño tener un pokemón más, claro que no, pero a veces conseguir comida no era sencillo y ahí sentiría que lo estaba condenando. Growlie era otra historia y Weezing se alimentaba de basura, además de servir como combustible.

Joy lo miró a los ojos, como si le leyera la mente.

—Caterpie solo come hojas es esta etapa —explicó—. Cuando evoluciona a Metapod, no se alimenta y cuando finalmente sea un Butterfree, se alimentará de miel y néctar de las flores.

La pequeña terminó de tomar su comida y él dejó´la mamadera sobre una mesa. James acarició la cabeza de Caterpie con un dedo, lo que provocó unos chillidos de felicidad. Joy insistió:

—¿Realmente quieres romperle el corazón a este bebé? Además, no es dependiente y tu pequeña Meowth tendrá un compañero con quien jugar.

James sacó el Caterpie de su hombro y lo sostuvo en la mano. Lo miraba con los ojos llenos de expectativa, esperando su respuesta con ansiedad.

—Bueno —suspiró James—. No me quedan muchas opciones, ¿verdad, Caterpie? De acuerdo, puedes venir conmigo.

El Caterpie comenzó a chillar de alegría, junto con los maullidos de la pequeña. Ahora se había convertido en el tercer miembro del equipo sin siquiera planearlo.

 **¿Saben? En mi imaginación, creía que Caterpie decía "curí". Me llevé una decepción al ver el capítulo y enterarme que solo hacía chillidos. Como quería que tuviera una onomatopeya que pudiera transcribir, decidí dejar el "curí" por comodidad.**

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	17. Ayuda

**Hola. Espero que sepan disculpar el capítulo tan corto, pero creí que era lo mejor. El próximo será más largo (o eso espero).**

 **Slash Torrance:**

 **1) Si que te demoraste. Me gustaría saber cuál de todos fue tu favorito hasta ahora.**

 **2) Si, es común que dé esa clase de giros, ya me lo han dicho. Ahora que están transmitiendo Pokemón desde el principio en tu país, podés darle un vistazo.**

 **3) Lo de la pequeña Meowth fue un agregado a último momento, al igual que Caterpie. Es otra de las cosas que me pasan seguido.**

 **AlenDarkStar: "** **aunque inquietante la pesadilla de Jessie, no dudo que sea algo muy alejado de la realidad" ¿Se van a comer a Meowth? XD. Están llenos de problemas y responsabilidades ahora.**

 **¿Saben? Tengo ganas de editar algunos capítulos porque creo que les falta una mejor narración y hacer unos leves ajustes. No se preocupen, no voy a cambiar la trama.**

 **Capítulo diecisiete**

 **Ayuda**

James no estaba en condiciones ni de moverse. La falta de sueño lo estaba consumiendo, pero alguien tenía que ir al pueblo a comprar provisiones para el viaje. Jessie tenía que acompañar a Meowth en casi todo momento, así que a él le tocaba buscar el globo, volar hacia el pueblo más cercano y rogar no quedarse dormido en el trayecto. Quiso dejar a la pequeña Meowth con Joy, pero su llanto lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Salió hacia el bosque al amanecer, después de tomar un suculento desayuno (por algún motivo le habían servido casi el doble de cada cosa y le habían agregado un omelette). La pequeña Meowth dormía dentro de su canasta y Caterpie estaba atento sobre su hombro.

Gracias a Dios, el globo estaba bien y tenía el aspecto de que nadie lo había tocado. James se metió dentro del globo y sacó los dos mil yenes que tenían. Con movimientos de autómata, comprobó que la garrafa estuviera llena y despegaron.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al poblado, llamado Pueblo Bermellón. Apenas bajó del globo, la pequeña se despertó y se la pasó mirando a su alrededor, lanzando maullidos de asombro y señalando cualquier cosa con su patita, ya fuera un árbol, una persona o un poste de luz, todo desde la seguridad de su canasta.

James recorrió el pueblo en busca de un supermercado. La gente lo miraba con cara rara, como si fuera un drogadicto o un borracho y no podía importarle menos. Lo único que quería era una almohada y tirarse a dormir en medio de la calle, pero necesitaba seguir. Ya había sido bastante milagroso que hubiera llegado al pueblo sin estrellarse.

—¿Joven?

James se giró. Era una anciana de unos setenta años, de cabellos grises sujetos con un rodete. Llevaba un sobrio vestido marrón y una cartera color beige.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —continuó la anciana.

—¿Nya? —la pequeña asomó su cabecita de la canasta y apoyó las dos patitas en el borde, curiosa.

 _No tiene idea, señora,_ pensó James.

—Busco el… supermercado —respondió James, reprimiendo un bostezo.

La mujer sonrió.

—En la siguiente cuadra —respondió—. ¿Se siente bien?

—No se preocupe —respondió. James se había visto en el espejo del baño del Centro Pokemón. Despeinado, con ojeras y sin bañarse desde hacía días. Parecía un sobreviviente de una guerra—. Estoy bien.

—Buena suerte —lo saludó la señora, mientras daba la media vuelta y se alejaba por las callecitas de tierra.

James siguió caminando y tardó muy poco en reconocer la fachada del supermercado. Abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio del lugar e ingresó.

Había muy poca gente dentro. Algunos jóvenes entrenadores de paso y un par de mujeres que hacían las compras para el desayuno. James tomó un canasto con ruedas y caminó por uno de los pasillos, mientras la pequeña señalaba todo lo que tuviera muchos colores.

—¡Nya, nya, nya! —señalaba.

—Eso es detergente, no se come —le explicó James, al ver que quería una botella llena de espeso líquido amarillo.

—¡Nya, nya!

—Limpiador de pisos con olor a lavanda, tampoco se come —James se detuvo en seco—. ¿Qué hago en el sector de limpieza? Debería estar yendo a buscar el ramen.

James se apresuró y comenzó a buscar la sección donde estaba el ramen. El lugar era pequeño, por lo que pudo encontrarlo con facilidad, junto a los paquetes de fideos. James tomó los de pollo, cerdo y camarones (unos doce en total) y los puso dentro del canasto.

El hombre que atendía la caja lo miró fijo cuando James fue a pagar, como si sospechara que había robado algo. Tenía su lógica, pero estaba harto y cansado. Pagó con un puñado de monedas y salió del mercado.

James pensó en ir directamente al globo y volver al hospital pero, al pasar por una plaza, decidió que sería buena idea descansar unos minutos.

Se sentó bajo un árbol y apoyó la canasta y la bolsa de ramen a un lado. A unos cuantos metros, unos chicos planeaban un partido de futbol improvisado.

—Caterpie, ve a comer algunas hojas —le ordenó al pokemón que estaba en su hombro. Caterpie dio un chillido, saltó del hombro de James y se trepó al tronco del árbol—. Y en cuanto a ti —tomó a la pequeña Meowth en sus brazos —puedes disfrutar del pasto.

Depositó a la pequeña sobre el césped. Al principio, ella caminaba despacio, como si le tuviera miedo a la sensación debajo de sus patas. Luego comenzó a dar maullidos de alegría y a revolcarse en el pasto.

James la observó durante un rato, mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de él. Intentó no dormirse, pero no tardó mucho en ceder y se sumergió en el sueño…

—¡NYAAAA!

El grito de la pequeña catapultó a James de su estado. El bobo mayor sostenía a la pequeña por atrás, de la piel del cuello, y luchaba de manera frenética por escapar.

—¡Ah, no! —se levantó de un salto del suelo y caminó a zancadas hacia él—. ¡No tendré a mis pokemón encima, pero puedo molerte a golpes y…!

El bobo mayor levantó una mano para tranquilizarlo.

—¡Oye, oye, tranquilo! No quiero robarla ni hacerle daño. Solo mira para allá —le dijo, señalando a un costado.

James miró de reojo hacia donde apuntaba. Eran los mismos chicos de hacía un rato, jugando un partido de fútbol improvisado, usando mochilas a modo de arco.

—Ella estaba corriendo hacia la pelota —explicó el bobo mayor —. Volvía del supermercado cuando la vi y la agarré para evitar que se lastimara.

James parpadeó y miró a lla pequeña, quien no paraba de gritar y llorar, más por el hecho de no poder ir hacia la pelota que otra cosa.

—Sabía que iba a tener que usar esto —James metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña pelota de goma, perteneciente a Meowth. La puso delante de la cara de la bebé —. Cariño, aquí tienes una pelota con la que puedes jugar —canturreó. La pequeña paró de llorar y miró a su nuevo objeto de atención, como si estuviera hipnotizada—. Dámela —le dijo al bobo.

El adolescente estiró el brazo y James la tomó con mucho cuidado. Se agachó, hizo rodar la pelota hacia el árbol donde había estado descansando y soltó a la pequeña. Ella salió disparando hacia la pelota y comenzó a jugar con ella.

Caterpie ya había bajado del árbol y se acercaba a James, preocupado por los gritos.

—Todo está bien, Caterpie —lo alzó y se lo puso en el hombro. Caminó hacia el árbol y se volvió a sentar. Esperaría a que la pequeña se cansara para poder llevarla en la canasta. Si algo había aprendido en sus años de convivir con Meowth era que la pelota era algo casi tan sagrado como la luna.

El bobo mayor se acercó a James. Parecía preocupado.

—¿Te sientes bien?

James se tomó la cabeza con una mano.

—No, bobo, no me siento bien. Siento como si una manada de Tauros me hubiera pasado por encima. No he dormido ni me he bañado en tres días. ¿Tú crees que estoy bien?

El bobo mayor se quedó en silencio. Vaciló un momento antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Meowth está bien? —le preguntó.

—Mejor, aunque Jessie no me deja verlo.

—¿Qué le pasó?

James titubeó. No tenía ganas de contarle la verdad al bobo mayor, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. El adolescente parecía alguien maduro y de confianza. Y, de todos modos, ya no podía caer más bajo.

—Una pelea con un Zubat —respondió James, sin animarse a decir la historia completa.

—Es raro que un pokemón esté internado tanto tiempo —comentó Brock.

—Es que… hubo otros inconvenientes con su salud.

Brock se recostó un poco más en el árbol, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

—No me molestaría si me lo cuentas.

James respiró hondo.

—Meowth tiene problemas de malnutrición. Vivir a galletas y ramen no le está haciendo bien.

—A ninguno de ustedes le hace bien —resaltó Brock—. Y mucho menos para Jessie y el bebé.

James dio un respingo y lo miró, asombrado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Brock sonrió.

—Tengo nueve hermanos, James. Yo sé como un pokemón se comporta ante una mujer embarazada.

James se quedó en silencio. Aún le costaba creer que tendría un hijo con Jessie. Dios, ¿que le esperaba a esa criatura en el futuro junto a unos muertos de hambre como padres?

—Eres consciente que ya no pueden seguir así, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Estoy lleno de problemas. Meowth está muy débil, esta pequeña depende de mi, casi no tenemos dinero y Jessie está embarazada —dijo, con los puños apretados—. ¿Qué haremos con un bebé? Se merece una mejor vida que la nuestra —sus lágrimas comenzaron a bajar—. Tengo mucho miedo…

El bobo mayor se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Eso fue demasiado para James y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro. Dios, como necesitaba descargarse.

—Te hará bien llorar —le susurró el bobo mayor, palmeándole la espalda. James siguió llorando un poco más, hasta sentir que se calmaba.

—¿Curí? —Caterpie bajó del árbol y se posó en su hombro. James se enderezó y se secó las lágrimas.

—Estoy bien, Caterpie. No te preocupes — le dijo. Buscó con la vista a la pequeña Meowth y la encontró profundamente dormida abrazada a la pelota.

El bobo mayor lo miró en silencio, como si estuviera meditando.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Eh? No, nada, solo que viajaré con ustedes —dijo, como si planeara tomarse un helado.

James lo miró como si hubiera oído mal. Seguro que había sido eso.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que viajaré con ustedes —insistió.

—Pero… los bobos….

—Ellos no me necesitan, pero ustedes sí.

—¿Te das cuenta que somos del Equipo Rocket?

—¿Y tú te das cuenta de que tienes un bebé en camino y que no pueden seguir así? —replicó el bobo mayor, con dureza—. Se los digo de corazón: viajaré con ustedes y les ayudaré en lo que pueda, ¿si?

James sabía que no estaban en condiciones de rechazar la ayuda de nadie. Ser del Equipo Rocket ya se había vuelto inconcebible, pero no sabía qué hacer. Había adoptado a esa organización como su nueva familia, pero ahora tenía la suya propia.

—Debemos dejar el Equipo Rocket —dijo, en un hilo de voz—. Pero tengo que hablar con Jessie y con Meowth sobre esto.

El bobo mayor asintió.

—Tienes razón. No puedes tomar esta clase de decisiones solo. Necesito tu respuesta antes de pasado mañana.

James se levantó con dificultad del suelo y el bobo mayor lo imitó.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al Centro Pokemón en mi globo?

—Seguro —James bostezó de forma audible—. Pero deja que yo maneje


	18. Familia

**Mil disculpas por la demora. Tuve que dar tres exámenes esta semana, pero al fin podré graduarme.**

 **Slash Torrance: Brock es el personaje más sensato. Y estoy segura que ayudaría a Jessie, James y Meowth si ellos quieren dejar el Equipo Rocket.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Más fondo no pueden tocar. Necesitan un cambio, pero urgente.**

 **Capítulo dieciocho**

 **Familia**

James estuvo hasta el día siguiente sopesando lo que el bobo mayor le había dicho. Casi no había podido dormir y estaba pareciéndose más a un muerto viviente que él mismo. Después de desayunar (le habían servido té verde, su favorito, y varios panes rellenos junto a la ración habitual) decidió que debía contarle a Jessie y a Meowth. La pequeña Meowth aún seguía durmiendo como un ángel en su regazo y Caterpie estaba en su pokebola.

Se levantó con cuidado de la mesa, intentando no tropezarse. No muy alejados de ellos, los tres bobos desayunaban, ignorándolo, aunque le daba la impresión que lo observaban cuando él no miraba. Pasó por al lado de ellos y captó unas pocas palabras.

—¡Esta vez me voy a quejar! ¡Apenas me dieron un poco de salmón! —bramó la boba.

—Será mejor que no te quejes, Misty —respondió el bobo mayor.

—¡Lo dices porque estás idiota por Joy!

James pasó de largo ante ellos y se fue hacia el mostrador donde Joy se encontraba atendiendo a una entrenadora de unos quince años. Esperó a que se fuera para poder hablar con la enfermera.

—Buenos días.

—Oh, buenos… días, James. Disculpa que te lo diga, pero te ves fatal. Deberías descansar y darte un baño.

—Después. Necesito ver a Meowth. ¿En que habitación está?

—Habitación cinco, pasillo derecho —respondió, señalando una puerta de dos hojas.

—Gracias.

James ingresó por donde Joy le había señalado. Dobló por el pasillo de la derecha y vio las puertas de las habitaciones, con un letrero con su número correspondiente dibujado. James avanzó y se detuvo en la puerta número cinco. Golpeó la madera blanca con los nudillos.

Jessie lo recibió y parpadeó, asombrada.

—¿James?

—Jessie, sé que me dijiste que no lo podíamos ver hasta que se recuperara, pero necesito verlo, por favor..

Ella asintió.

—Justo iba a decirte que vinieras.

Jessie se apartó a un lado y James ingresó a la habitación. Era una común y corriente, como el del Centro Pokemón anterior, todo pintado de colores claros y con una ventana enorme que daba al exterior. Meowth estaba acostado en una cama que le era demasiado grande para él y con una gasa en el cuello donde el Zubat lo había mordido. Se lo veía mucho más saludable que la última vez que lo había visto.

—¡James! —gritó, seguido de un acceso de tos.

—Meowth, no grites, apenas recuperaste la voz.

James se acercó al felino y se sentó al borde de la cama. Extendió la mano y acarició su cabeza.

—Hola, gatito. Te traje una sorpresa.

James extendió el otro brazo y le mostró a la pequeña Meowth, durmiendo hecha un ovillo en la palma de su mano.

La reacción de Meowth era difícil de describir en palabras. Era el equivalente a una parturienta a la que el médico le mostraba su bebé por primera vez. Los ojos de Meowth, brillantes como estrellas azules, estaban clavados en el cuerpo durmiente de su pequeña hija. James depositó a la pequeña con suavidad al lado de su padre.

—Hace un rato tomó la mamadera y se quedó dormida. No me animé a despertarla —le dijo James.

Meowth no lo oía. Se inclinó sobre su hija, temblando, y le lamió la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas le corrían por la cara.

—No hubo ni un solo día en que no haya pensado en ti —le susurró Meowth, refregando su cabeza contra la de ella—. No tienes idea cuanto te amo.

Jessie se acercó a James y lo tomó de la mano, sobre la cama. Él también estaba emocionado y sentía ganas de llorar. Se imaginó a Jessie en la sala de partos, con su hijo en los brazos e igual de emocionados. Si antes lo dudaba, ahora estaba decidido: dejarían el Equipo Rocket y se dedicarían a otra cosa.

La pequeña se movió y comenzó a despertarse. Se desperezó, estirando sus patitas y miró a Meowth, medio dormida.

—¿Nya? —dijo, torciendo su cabecita, confusa.

—Soy yo. Soy tu papi.

—¿Nya? —la pequeña dio un par de pasos hacia él hasta que sus rostros casi chocaron —¡NYA! —chilló y se arrojó hacia Meowth, lamiendo toda su cara de manera frenética.

—Soy tu papi, cariño, soy tu papi —le dijo Meowth, entre sollozos.

—¿Nya, nya? —preguntó la pequeña en tono de preocupación.

Meowth se secó las lágrimas con la pata.

—Lloro de felicidad, cariño, no te preocupes —la estrechó entre sus brazos, Miró a James a los ojos—. Gracias.

—No lo tienes que agra…decer — dijo James, reprimiendo un bostezo con muy poco éxito. Jessie lo enfrentó.

—James, ya no puedes estar así. Tienes ojeras, apenas te puedes mantener en pie y apestas. Te diría que fueras a bañarte de no ser porque te ahogarías.

—Pero… la nena…

—Yo la cuidaré. No creo que sea tan difícil.

—Jessie…

—O te vas por las buenas o te vas por las malas.

James dudaba, pero estaba tan agotado que lo único que quería era dormir ocho horas seguidas, sin una alarma que lo interrumpiera y sin una pequeña que lo despertara lamiendo o mordiendo su nariz.

—Está bien, me voy a dormir, pero volveré —se inclinó para besar a Meowth y a la pequeña en la cabeza y luego un pequeño beso en los labios a Jessie.

—¿Nya? —la nena no quería que se fuera y amenazaba con ponerse a llorar.

—Cariño, no estés triste. James se va a dormir, pero volverá, lo prometo. Además, estarás conmigo y con Jessie.

La pequeña dudó un momento antes de asentir con tristeza, y refregar su cabecita contra el cuerpo de Meowth. James les dedicó una cansada sonrisa y se marchó arrastrando los pies.

* * *

Brock estaba acostado en la cama de arriba de la habitación, pensativo. Ash y Misty estaban limpiando los baños, por lo que tenía su cuarto para él solo durante un rato (aunque estaba cuidando a Togepi, este dormía plácidamente). Si el Equipo Rocket aceptaba su propuesta, ¿cómo les diría a sus compañeros? Sea cual fuera la manera, reaccionarían confusos y hasta violentos. Pero estaba seguro de que estaba tomando la mejor decisión. Jessie, James y Meowth necesitaban a alguien que los guiara y ayudara. Lo había hecho con Ash y Misty durante un tiempo. Ahora les tocaba a ellos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y James apareció en la puerta, como si fuera un muerto viviente. No llevaba a la pequeña encima, cosa rara.

—¿James?

—¿Bobo mayor? ¿Qué haces… en mi habitación? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras. Apenas se podía tener en pie.

Brock se bajó de la cama.

—Esta es la nuestra. La tuya está al lado.

James se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Mierda. Las dos se ven iguales —quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, trastabilló y Brock tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se partiera la cara contra el suelo.

—Mejor acuéstate —le dijo, guiándolo a la cama que le pertenecía a Ash. Sabía que le molestaría, pero a estas alturas, ya no le importaba.

La puerta se abrió otra vez y entraron los bobos.

—¡El Equipo Rocket! —saltó Ash.

James se dio vuelta.

—Prepárense para la siesta… y más vale que duerman —dijo, como si estuviera borracho.

—Ignóralo, James. A la cama.

James se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Al sacarla, dos pokebolas cayeron del bolsillo y rodaron por el suelo.

—Yo te elijo, Weezing —dijo, tirando la pokebola que tenía en la mano. Se abrió, pero ningún pokemón salió de ahí.

Brock lo empujó a la cama y comenzó a sacarle las botas. El tipo apestaba a los mil diablos y comenzó a considerar si lo mejor era ayudarlo a bañarse.

—Cambio de planes, James. Vas a bañarte y yo te voy a ayudar.

—Tengo novia…

—Si, muy bonito —Brock lo levantó e hizo que le pasara un brazo alrededor de su cuello para levantarlo—. Ash, ayúdame.

Ash titubeó un segundo, pero obedeció. Agarró a James del otro brazo y lo ayudó a sostenerlo.

—No entiendo por qué lo ayudan —comentó Misty.

Ash y Brock ni se molestaron en responderle. Atravesaron la puerta de la habitación y lo llevaron a los baños.

Era un lugar amplio. El centro estaba dividido por una pared de cerámica blanca de un metro de alto. A lo largo, había cuatro canillas incrustadas de cada lado un pequeño banco de madera frente a cada una. Al fondo del baño, había una bañera enorme, con capacidad para diez personas.

—Ash, pídele a Joy todo lo necesario para que pueda bañarse y fíjate si puedes conseguir ropa —le ordenó Brock.

Ash abrió la boca, como si fuera a discutir, pero cambió de opinión y dijo:

—De acuerdo —y salió de la habitación.

Brock sentó a James en uno de los banquitos. No pensaba desvestirlo hasta que Ash volviera con los productos de baño que le había pedido.

—¿Dónde está la pequeña? —le preguntó.

—¿Mhh? Con Jessie y Meowth —respondió—. Debiste verle la cara a Meowth cuando la vio. Nunca lo había visto tan… feliz.

—Entiendo. ¿Has hablado con ellos sobre mi propuesta?

—Lo… lo intenté, pero Jessie no me dejó hablar y me mandó a la cama.

Brock entendió la decisión de Jessie. James estaba pálido y con semicírculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. ¿Cuánto podría durar así? No mucho. Caería desmayado en cualquier lado, solo era cuestión de esperar unas pocas horas. Necesitaba dormir algo más que dos o tres horas de tanto en tanto.

Ash volvió al poco rato con un canasto, acompañado de una Chansey.

—Joy dijo que ella iba a ayudar —le dijo a Brock, mientras le pasaba la canasta.

Brock la dejó en el suelo y comenzó a desvestir a James con cuidado. Era casi como manejar un muñeco de trapo. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo notaba un poco liviano para alguien de su altura y su edad (alrededor de los veinte años). Pensó en Jessie y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Al menos en el Centro Pokemón estaban bien alimentados.

Fue una ardua tarea, sobre todo meterlo a la bañera y evitar que se quedara dormido, pero lo lograron. James ahora estaba limpio, seco y vestido con una playera negra y unos pantalones grises. Lo llevaron a su cuarto y lo acostaron en su cama. Apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, cayó en un profundo sueño.

—Bueno, ya está —dijo Brock, mirando a James como si fuera un padre orgulloso de su hijo—. Creo que si duerme lo suficiente, no tardará mucho en recuperarse.

La Chansey asintió y se acercó tímidamente a James para darle un beso en la frente. Se alejó con rapidez hasta ponerse detrás de Brock, sonrojada y jugando con sus manos.

—Si… Brock, ¿crees que es buena idea ayudarlos después de todo lo que nos hizo?

Brock iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Aquí estaban —dijo, sosteniendo a Togepi en sus brazos—. ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

—Shh —la calló Brock—. Está durmiendo.

Misty bajó la voz.

—Por si no se acuerdan, él y sus amigos siempre quieren robarse a Pikachu.

James soltó un gruñido.

—Pikachu —murmuró, entre sueños.

—Lo sé —dijo Ash, mirando a su pokemón eléctrico, eternamente posado en su hombro.

—Vamos, Misty, no podría robarse ni la lámpara que está en el escritorio.

—Además, Pikachu lo detendrá con un Impactrueno —razonó Ash.

James se agitó un poco en su cama.

—Mis calzones… son anti eléctricos… y mi pito es un pararrayos —gruñó.

—¡Que asqueroso! —se indignó Misty, antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse. Ash miró a James con cara de no entender nada y Brock se rió en voz baja.

—Dejémoslo dormir —dijo el adolescente—. Lo necesita.

Ash, Brock y Chansey salieron por la puerta que Misty había dejado abierta. Antes de cerrarla, Brock escuchó a James decir entre sueños:

—¿Jessie, te gusta mi pararrayos?

* * *

—¿Chansey? ¿Chansey? ¡Chansey!

Algo o alguien estaba sacudiendo a James desde la base del cuello, zarandeando su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, un delicioso olor a comida invadió su nariz. Esa razón fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos.

Una Chansey era la responsable de haber interrumpido su sueño. Lo miraba con sus pequeños ojos negros y su eterna sonrisa en los labios. James le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco adormilado y se sentó, cuidando de no chocar su cabeza contra la cama de arriba. Se sentía mejor descansado. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado?

La Chansey se dirigió al escritorio y volvió con una bandeja de comida: dos hamburguesas en un sándwich completo, unas papas fritas, un vaso largo de jugo de bayas y un pequeño tazón con pudin de chocolate.

—Voy a salir rodando —dijo, mientras agarraba la bandeja—. Pero no hacía falta. Podría haberme levantado a comer en la cafetería.

La Chansey negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con sus manos sin dedos para que comiera. James estiró la mano y acarició la mejilla del pokemón, la cual se sonrojó violentamente.

—¿Eres tú la que pone cosas extras en mi comida? —preguntó. La Chansey asintió con rapidez, ya esquivando su mirada —. Gracias, es más de lo que merezco.

La Chansey inclinó levemente la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Ahora que estaba a solas, podía disfrutar de una poco saludable comida. La extrañaría cuando se fuera mañana. Las comió despacio, sintiendo la textura suave del pan, la jugosa carne y los frescos vegetales en su paladar. No era algo que comiera muy seguido y sentía que tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo. Una vez que terminó la comida, puso la bandeja sobre el escritorio, se puso unas pantuflas y se dirigió a ver a Jessie y a Meowth.

—¡NYA! —gritó la nena apenas lo vio, como si no se hubieran visto en meses. Intentaba pararse en dos patas incluso para poder abrazarlo.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le dijo, mientras la alzaba en brazos. Ella se dedicó a lamerle cada centímetro de la cara que pudiera, mientras maullaba y lo golpeaba con sus patitas.

—Te extrañó mucho —dijo Meowth. No se lo veía muy alegre y a Jessie tampoco, cosa que lo desconcertó.

—¿Qué sucede, Meowth?

—Mi hija me contó todo.

Se había olvidado por completo que la pequeña podía hablar con Meowth sin problemas. Se preguntó cuánto le habría contado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

—A que la boba quiso secuestrarla.

James se rascó la cabeza.

—Es que… no queríamos alterarte, Meowth.

—No, si no estoy alterado, solo quiero sacarle los ojos con mis propias garras.

—¡Nya! —asintió la pequeña, mostrando su aprobación.

—Yo ya me hice cargo —se metió Jessie—. La boba se llevó el susto de su vida y las Chansey la odian.

James volvió a dejar a la pequeña en la cama y se dirigió a su novia.

—Jessie, ¿podemos hablar afuera?

Jessie parpadeó sorprendida, pero asintió.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Jessie y James salieron de la habitación de Meowth y se dirigieron a la que James había estado habitando los últimos días.

—¿De que querías hablarme? —preguntó, con una sonrisa lasciva. James tragó saliva. Hacía varios días que no tenían nada de sexo. Sacudió mentalmente cualquier pensamiento erótico de su cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero con cuidado. Podría tomarse a mal dejar el Equipo Rocket.

—Verás, Jessie… Yo… estuve pensando mucho… Todo esto fue divertido y pasamos muchas cosas juntos, pero… pero creo que es… es hora de terminar con esto de una vez.

Jessie lo miró, con una mezcla de ira y horror plasmada en su rostro. Se acercó a James, respirando de manera pesada.

—No, James. Tú no vas a cortar conmigo, yo voy a cortar contigo —sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas en cualquier segundo. Su voz comenzó a sonar estrangulada—. ¿Por qué… haces que corte contigo, idiota! ¡Estoy embarazada!

—¡Jessie! Yo no…

—¡Después de todo lo que pasamos! ¡Creía que eras diferente de los otros!

—¡Jessie, cálmate! ¡No estoy cortando contigo!

Ella paró de gritar y se enjuagó las lágrimas.

—¿Entonces que estabas diciendo, imbécil?

—Hablaba de dejar el Equipo Rocket.

Jessie lo miró, parpadeando rápidamente varias veces, como si le hubiesen dicho que llovía de abajo hacia arriba. Se acercó a James y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, como lo había hecho el día del accidente.

James tuvo que agarrarse de la columna de la cama para no caer al piso. Jessie lo miraba con odio y con las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas. Ahora que lo notaba, Jessie ni siquiera se había maquillado desde que había entrado al Centro Pokemón y su cara estaba limpia de cualquier producto de belleza. Aún así seguía estando hermosa.

—¡Solo tenías que decir cinco palabras, James! ¡Jessie-dejemos-el-Equipo-Rocket! ¡No tenías que dar tantas vueltas!

James se enderezó.

—No me diste tu respuesta, Jessie.

Ella bajó la vista. Su ira parecía disminuir de a poco. Se llevó una mano a su estómago.

—Yo ya no puedo pensar solo en mí. Tengo que pensar en mi bebé. Nuestro bebé. También en Meowth y en la pequeña que adoptó.

James se acercó y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—No eres la única que piensa en los demás, Jessie. Esto ya no es un equipo, sino una familia. Tenemos que pensar como tal.

Jessie asintió y se secó las lágrimas.

—No permitiré que nuestro hijo pase hambre, frío y muchos menos ataques eléctricos, James. Si es por el bien de todos, lo haré. Esto es más importante que cualquier pokemón que nos pueda conseguir un ascenso.

James la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando su rostro en su hombro. Ahora solo faltaba decirle a Meowth.

Cuando llegaron los dos al cuarto, vieron a Meowth acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña hija, dormida boca arriba. Su boquita se movía como si estuviera comiendo.

—Está soñando que toma la mamadera —les dijo Meowth, emocionado—. Es tan perfecta…

James forzó una sonrisa y se acercó a la cama.

—Es preciosa —murmuró James, mientras la alzaba en brazos.

—¡James! No quiero que la despiertes.

Jessie se sentó en la silla y se cruzó de piernas.

—Meowth, necesitamos hablar contigo.

Meowth se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

—¿Qué sucede?

James abrió la boca para responderle, pero Jessie habló primero y prefirió callarse. No quería otra cachetada y menos unos Golpes Furia.

—Meowth, James y yo estuvimos hablando sobre el Equipo Rocket y hemos decidido que ya no podemos seguir con esto. Tenemos un hijo en camino y no podemos darnos el lujo de andar correteando detrás de los bobos, arriesgando nuestras vidas.

Meowth la miró, con los ojos desorbitados. Se llevó una mano al pecho, temblando. Casi parecía que no podría respirar. James depositó a la pequeña en las rodillas de Jessie y se dirigió a su amigo, intentando reconfortarlo.

—Meowth, sé que no es fácil. Jessie y yo hemos estado sirviendo al Equipo Rocket desde hace varios años y tú has estado más de la mitad de tu vida con nosotros, pero entiende que ya no podemos seguir.

Meowth asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, como si el movimiento le costara.

—Entiendo —dijo, en voz baja—. Me las ingeniaré para sobrevivir con mi nena. Podría ir a una banda de Meowth en alguna gran ciudad y…

—Espera —lo interrumpió Jessie—. ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Solo estoy aquí porque el jefe me asignó a ustedes. Ahora que no estaremos más en el Equipo Rocket, no están obligados a estar conmigo.

James sacudió la cabeza y obligó a Meowth a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Después de todo lo que compartimos crees que vamos a dejarte a tu suerte y con una bebé?

—Ya te dije que serías el tío de mi hijo, bola de pelos. Digas lo que digas, no vas a huir de tu responsabilidad de ayudarme a cambiar los pañales —agregó Jessie.

Meowth intentó ahogar un sollozo y se abrazó a James.

—Creí que iban a abandonarme.

James le acarició la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

—¡Claro que dejo el Equipo Rocket! —se separó de James—. ¿Pero qué haremos?

James se aclaró la garganta. Era hora de decirlo.

—Ehh… No se vayan a tomar esto a la tremenda… Pero el bobo mayor habló conmigo y quiere viajar con nosotros.

—¿Qué quiere QUÉ? —gritó. La pequeña se despertó de golpe y se puso a llorar.

—Shhh —intentó tranquilizarla Jessie, levantándola a la altura de su rostro—. Todo está bien, la tía Jessie está aquí—se dirigió a Meowth—. ¿Por qué tiene interés en nosotros?

James se pasó una mano a la cabeza.

—Estuve hablando con él ayer…

Jessie se llevó una mano a la frente y se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

—No me digas… le cantaste todas nuestras penas.

—Si lo pones así…

Jessie se contuvo, solo porque la pequeña seguía llorando un poco. Ahora estaba aferrada a uno de los pechos de Jessie y parecía bastante cómoda.

—Sabes muy bien que odio dar lástima…

—No di lastima, solo dije la verdad —se defendió James—. Creo que ya no estamos en posición de hacernos los orgullosos y negar la ayuda. El bobo mayor es el más pasable de los tres y voto para que venga con nosotros.

Jessie negó con la cabeza.

—Me niego a aceptar la ayuda de un bobo.

James miró a Meowth.

—¿Tu qué dices?

Meowth le devolvió la mirada, indeciso.

—No lo sé…

—El bobo mayor sabe cocinar y sabe mucho sobre cuidar pokemón. Además, es el menos bobo del grupo.

Meowth hizo un gesto con sus patas, como si pusiera los pros y los contras en una balanza.

—Creo que me ganaste con la palabra "cocinar". Se queda.

—Bueno, Jessie, dos contra uno.

Ella los fulminó con la mirada.

—Está bien, que venga si quiere. Pero apuesto lo que quieras a que va a juzgar todo lo que hagamos.

James sacudió la cabeza.

—Te juro que eso no pasara —acarició la cabeza de Meowth—. Entonces está hecho: el bobo mayor viene con nosotros.

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	19. El comienzo de algo nuevo

**Hola, cariños míos. La semana pasada me gradué y estuve ocupada, pero ahora estoy aquí de vuelta. No esperen que actualice semanalmente, pero haré el intento**

 **Slash Torrance: En la primera temporada eran medio insoportables, pero era gracioso. Meowth tiene una ligera tendencia a ser depresivo, normal que piense eso.**

 **Kisame: ¡Bienvenida! Veo que Ash y Misty mucho no te agradan XD. Bueno, cuando se ponen así de odiosos… Sin Brock no son nada, en serio.**

 **AlenDarkStar: James va a tener que tener más cuidado con como le habla a Jessie.**

 **Capítulo diecinueve**

 **El comienzo de algo nuevo.**

James se despertó a las cinco de la mañana, más descansado que nunca y con tanta ansiedad que no pudo volver a dormirse. Hoy era el gran día. El día que a Meowth le darían el alta y podrían volver a viajar.

El Centro Pokemón no abría hasta las siete de la mañana, así que James pasó ese lapso de tiempo leyendo un libro viejo y gastado que había traído del globo. Era básicamente un manual que tenía la información básica de los pokemón. Lo tenía desde su época de la escuela y una de las pocas cosas que había conservado de su niñez.

Estuvo leyendo bajo la luz del velador, hasta que los rayos del sol que entraron por la ventana la eclipsó por completo. Se levantó y decidió ir a ver a Meowth pero, al pasar por el cuarto de los bobos, se detuvo y dudó. Tenía que decirle al bobo mayor que habían aceptado que se les uniera, pero no se atrevía a entrar a la habitación. Todavía era temprano y seguramente los tres estaban durmiendo, pero saldrían dentro de unas pocas horas y…

—Buenos días, James —la voz, seguido de una palmada en el hombro, hizo que pegara un salto. Se giró violentamente y se encontró cara a cara con el bobo mayor, quien le sonreía.

—Casi me matas del susto —le espetó James, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

El bobo mayor lanzó una pequeña risotada.

—No era mi intención.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Fui a darme un baño. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías parado frente a la puerta?.

—Iba a decirte que decidimos que puedes venir con nosotros.

La expresión del bobo mayor ni se alteró. Era como si ya supiera la respuesta.

—¿Cuándo se van?

—Después del desayuno. ¿Ya les dijiste a los otros dos?

La sonrisa del bobo mayor fluctuó un poco.

—Se los diré hoy mismo.

—Bueno… iré a ver a Meowth.

—Está bien. Suerte.

James siguió su camino, dejando al bobo mayor atrás… ¿Brock era su nombre? Si, tal vez fuera ese. Tendría que comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre, en lugar de llamarlo "bobo mayor"

Cuando entró, vio que Jessie estaba dormida en la silla, con medio cuerpo apoyado en la cama de Meowth. El felino estaba despierto y le estaba dando la mamadera a la pequeña. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de amor que parecían que iban a rebalsar en cualquier momento.

—Hola —saludó James es voz baja, para no despertar a Jessie.

Meowth levantó apenas la vista hacia él, pero la pequeña apartó la mamadera de sí misma y comenzó a dar maullidos de felicidad, mientras se acercaba a James. Él se acercó a la pequeña y la alzó para evitar que se cayera por el borde de la cama.

—Hola, mi princesa —le dijo, sosteniéndola a la altura de su rostro. La pequeña le lamió la nariz, mientras golpeaba sus mejillas con sus patitas

—Ella dice que te extrañó y que no te vayas otra vez —le tradujo Meowth.

James besó a la pequeña en la cabeza y la volvió a dejar en la cama, al lado de su padre. Bastante la había monopolizado durante varios días.

—¿Cómo estás, Meowth?

—Bastante b…

—¡Nya! —protestó la pequeña, señalándose a sí misma y luego a Meowth. Jessie comenzó a moverse, con el sueño alterado por los maullidos.

—¿Qué dice, Meowth?

El felino se rió.

—Dice que yo me llamo papi, que la que se llama Meowth es ella.

Jessie se levantó y profirió un quejido. Se estiró, haciendo crujir las vértebras de su espalda.

—Buenos días —gruñó—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me parece que esta pequeña necesita un nombre —respondió James.

Meowth lo miró, confundido.

—¿Un nombre?

—Los dos no pueden llamarse Meowth, ¿verdad?

La pequeña lanzó un maullido de enojo.

—Solo tú puedes llamarme papi, ¿entiendes? —le dijo Meowth, acariciando la cabeza de su hija. Se volteó hacia James—. No sé… ponerle un nombre… no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

—Ponle Jessie Junior —sugirió Jessie—. Mi nombre es el más hermoso de todos.

La nenita maulló, dando su aprobación.

—Mejor no —respondió Meowth.

—¿Qué te parece Princesa? —se aventuró James.

La nena volvió a asentir, feliz.

—Demasiado engreído. ¿Qué les parece Meowzie?

James negó con la cabeza.

—Se merece un nombre menos genérico.

Estuvieron casi media hora tirando nombres de manera aleatoria, siempre rechazados por un motivo u otro y las ideas comenzaron a agotarse.

—Si hubiera luna llena, estaría lleno de inspiración —suspiró Meowth, dándole un vistazo a la ventana.

Jessie lo miró, con un brillo de inspiración en los ojos.

—Luna… —musitó.

—Si, es lo que no hay.

—¡No, idiota! Quiero decir que podríamos llamarla Luna, ¿no te parece?

Meowth miró a Jessie y luego a su pequeña hija, quien estaba demasiado ocupada acostada y chupándose una de sus patas traseras como para oír la conversación.

—Luna… —repitió—. ¿No sería un nombre un poco pretencioso para una Meowth?

—Es mejor que los últimos quince que dijimos —le replicó James—. Podríamos decirle Lunita, ¿no?

Meowth se quedó en silencio mirando a su hija por casi un minuto entero antes de decir:

—Cariño, ¿te gustaría llamarte Luna?

La pequeña dejó de chuparse la patita y lanzó un fuerte maullido de aprobación. Había hecho lo mismo con todos los otros nombres, pero ese había soñado con más entusiasmo.

—Bueno, si a ella le gusta, así se llamará.

—Uff, por fin —bufó Jessie—. Espero que elegir el nombre de nuestro hijo sea más fácil.

* * *

Brock estaba sentado en la cafetería, junto a sus dos amigos, desayunando. No muy lejos de ellos, estaban Jessie, James y Meowth haciendo lo mismo. A juzgar porque James lo llevó en brazos hacia la mesa y no lo dejó caminar, parecía que, a pesar de los cuidados, aún seguía muy débil.

—Que bien que hoy nos vamos —comentó Ash, antes de llevarse una cucharada de arroz a la boca.

—Ya estaba cansada de andar destapando inodoros —agregó Misty, antes de sorber un poco de té.

Brock no tocó su comida. Tenía que decirles a sus amigos que ya no viajaría más con ellos. Y si agregaba a ello los motivos, harían un escándalo mayúsculo.

Bueno, al demonio con todo.

—Chicos, voy a viajar con Jessie y James —soltó Brock de golpe—. Así que aquí se separan nuestros caminos.

Misty se puso tan blanca como el Togepi que sostenía en sus brazos. Ash parpadeó unos momentos, sorprendido, y luego se rió junto con su Pikachu.

—Que chiste más gracioso, Brock.

—No es un chiste.

Ambos pararon de reír. Lo miraban como si hubiese enloquecido de repente. En ese instante, Brock se arrepintió de haberles dicho la noticia de esa manera. Iban a reaccionar mal.

—¿Vas a unirte al Equipo Rocket? —preguntó Ash, conteniendo la furia. Misty abrazó con fuerza a Togepi, como si tuviera miedo que se lo quitara.

—No, no voy a unirme al Equipo Rocket…

—¿Y por qué quieres ir con ellos? —preguntó Misty, alterada. Esto se estaba poniendo feo. Si ella se estaba alterando, el otro no tardaría en explotar.

—Me necesitan —respondió Brock, con toda la calma del mundo.

Ash pegó un puñetazo sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a Pikachu.

—¡Debe ser una broma! —gritó. En la distancia, Jessie, James y Meowth se dieron vuelta para mirar lo que sucedía.

—Ash, cálmate…

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando me dices que vas a viajar con las personas que han intentado robarme a Pikachu? —le replicó, furioso.

—Ellos ya cambiaron…

—¿Y tú les creíste? ¡Podría ser una trampa! —le advirtió Misty.

Brock negó con la cabeza.

—Yo sé que no es así. Y nada de lo que ustedes digan me hará cambiar de opinión. Lo siento.

Ash apretó los puños. Casi parecía que iba a darle un puñetazo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —sentenció Misty—. ¡Vas a terminar preso en el primer pueblo que pisen!

Brock se levantó de la mesa y tomó su bandeja de comida. Le dolía perder a los dos así, especialmente a Ash, pero estaba convencido de que hacía lo correcto.

—Ese es mi problema, no el suyo. Que tengan buena suerte.

Brock abandonó la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Jessie, James y Meowth. Parecían muy sorprendidos de verlos. Jessie fue la primera en recobrarse y mostrar una sonrisa.

—¿Vienes a sentarte en la mesa de los populares? —preguntó.

Brock, que ya había visto películas escolares, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Mientras no tenga que hacer una coreografía en medio del Centro Pokemón agitando unos pompones…

Meowth, sentado al lado de James, hizo un gesto con su pata.

—No hace falta. James tiene el monopolio en esto.

Dudando un poco y sin querer mirar a Ash, se sentó en el único asiento disponible, al lado de Jessie. Al menos podía darles la espalda a sus amigos y no ver sus rostros de ira y traición.

—No has comido nada —señaló James, mirando su plato.

—Es que me sentía algo tenso.

—No salgas con el estómago vacío o te hará mal. Aprovecha, que el desayuno es gratis.

Brock tomó los palillos y comenzó a comer el pescado con arroz, a pesar de que tenía el estómago casi cerrado.

—¿Nya? —dijo una vocecilla que venía de debajo de la mesa.

—Quiere ver al bo… a Brock —tradujo Meowth, de manera distraída. Brock supuso que era un gesto de aceptación que lo llamara por su nombre.

James levantó a la pequeña con una sola mano y la puso sobre la mesa. La pequeñita lo miró con ojos grandes y llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Nya? —preguntó, torciendo un poco la cabecita.

—Se llama Brock, cariño. Viajará con nosotros.

—¡Nya! —dijo ella, como aprobándolo. Luego, se señaló a sí misma.

—Dice que se llama Lunita —tradujo Meowth.

—Oh, ya veo que le pusieron nombre. Es muy hermoso —dijo, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, quien aceptó sus mimos sin oponerse— ¿Tienen idea donde van a ir?

Los ex integrantes del Equipo Rocket se miraron entre ellos, como consultándose.

—No —dijo James—. Por primera vez, no tenemos idea a donde ir.

—Entiendo —dijo Brock—. Y supongo que deben elegir con cuidado. Dentro de unos meses, Jessie ya no estará en condiciones de viajar y necesitaran asentarse hasta que nazca el bebé por lo menos.

Jessie se mordió el labio.

—¿Y tú adonde piensas guiarnos? —preguntó ella, intentando sonar segura

—La verdad yo tampoco tengo mucha idea de que hacer —confesó Brock—. Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí. Iremos un par de pueblos más adelante con su globo y ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en algo, ¿si?

Una vez más, se consultaron con la mirada. Era fascinante ver como no necesitaban hablar para comunicarse entre ellos. Era como si hablaran telepáticamente con solo verse a los ojos. ¿Hacía cuantos años se conocían esos tres? ¿Y qué tan profunda era su relación? Casi sentía envidia.

—Tienes razón —dijeron Jessie y James a la vez. Meowth solo asintió en silencio.

Brock terminó de comer y se frotó las manos.

—Bueno, manos a la obra.

* * *

Antes de irse, Jessie y James se dieron un baño largo en el Centro Pokemón. Brock, Meowth y Lunita se quedaron afuera del edificio, sentados en el césped., bajo la sombra de uno de los innumerables árboles que conformaban el bosque. No muy lejos de allí, el globo esperaba pacientemente a ser inflado y surcar lentamente los cielos otra vez.

Mientras la pequeña jugaba con un guijarro en el suelo, Meowth arrancaba hermosos acordes de una guitarra que había sacado del globo. Brock no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver que sabía manipular un instrumento musical y tuvo el presentimiento de que había muchas más sorpresas por delante.

 _Nadie sabe lo que se siente_

 _Ser el malvado_

 _Estar agonizando_

 _Lo escondo detrás de mi mente_

 _Y nadie sabe lo que se siente_

 _Ser lo que todos odian_

 _Ser el que disuelve en las sombras_

 _Condenado a mentir descaradamente_

 _Pero aun estoy lleno de sueños_

 _Mi conciencia está cansada de todo esto_

 _Paso tantas horas solo_

 _Me encantaría vengarme_

 _Y es por eso que nunca me libero_

Meowth terminó de cantar y apoyó suavemente su guitarra al costado, como si haber tocado una canción lo hubiese agotado en todos los sentidos.

—Es increíble que puedas tocar la guitarra —comentó Brock.

Meowth no lo miró. Solo seguía con la vista a su pequeña, quien poco a poco se estaba cansando de pelear contra los guijarros.

—James me enseñó —respondió de manera distraída—. Sabe mucho de música.

Brock tomó la guitarra y la examinó. Se notaba que era una guitarra rústica, hecha a mano. Los trastes estaban más separados, al igual que el espacio entre las cuerdas.

—¿James hizo esta guitarra?

—Si, hace unos años. No podía tocar con la guitarra convencional por mis dedos, pero él se aseguro que pudiera tocar como sea.

Brock sonrió.

—Es un buen amigo —comentó.

Meowth asintió.

—No solo es mi amigo, sino que es el tío de Lunita. Y yo seré el tío del bebé que ellos esperan.

Brock se sorprendió una vez más. A pesar de todo, tenían un sentido de unidad y familia que tal vez Ash y Misty no conocieran jamás. ¿Por qué eran villanos, si se notaba que tenían sentimientos?

Levantó la vista y vio a Jessie caminar hacia ellos. Vestía unos jeans, zapatillas blancas y una playera color violeta con el dibujo del estómago de Arbok estampado en él.

—¿James todavía no salió? —preguntó Brock.

Jessie negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole de manera burlona.

—Oh, tu no conoces a James…

—Debe estar poniéndose la mascarilla —se metió Meowth

—Haciéndose la manicura…

—Depilándose todo el cuerpo…

Lunita paró de jugar con el guijarro y miró hacia un punto detrás de Jessie.

—¡NYA! —chilló y salió corriendo. No tardaron mucho en ver que se dirigía hacia James, quien iba caminando hacia ellos.

—Hola, princesa —le dijo, mientras se agachaba y la levantaba en brazos. Siguió caminando hasta situarse a un par de pasos de ellos. Llevaba una playera azul con un bolsillo al frente, unos pantalones beige con muchos bolsillos y unas zapatillas blancas. Llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, con dos mechones sueltos a los costados de la cara.

—Lindo peinado —comentó Meowth, ya poniéndose de pie.

—Si, decidí hacerme un pequeño cambio, después de tantos años. ¿Cómo me queda?

—¡Nya! —chilló Lunita, acariciando su mejilla.

—Bastante bien —comentó Brock

Jessie lo miró, con las mejillas rojas como manzanas.

—Muy… muy bonito —musitó.

James sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Jessie se inclinó para decirle algo en el oído. Al juzgar porque James se sonrojó violentamente, supuso que no le había dicho nada santo.

Meowth se puso al frente, caminando alegremente hacia el globo y llevando su guitarra.

—Saldremos en aproximadamente quince minutos —explicó, mientras guardaba la guitarra dentro de uno de los sacos del globo.

James se encargó de sacar el ventilador, conectarlo al generador y encenderlo para inflar el globo.

—¿Crees que alcanzará? —preguntó Brock.

—Si, pero ahora que Pikachu ya no recargará la batería con sus ataques eléctricos, nos resultará difícil conseguir energía —razonó James.

Brock suspiró. Sabía que tomaba la decisión correcta, pero le dolía la manera en la que se había separado de Ash y Misty. Esperaba algún día poder hablar con ellos y explicarle bien las cosas…

—¡Brock!

A través del sonido del ventilador escuchó los gritos de Ash. Se giró y lo vio, corriendo hacia él junto a Pikachu. Se paró a un metro de Brock, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué pasa, Ash? —preguntó Brock, preocupado.

Ash levantó la cabeza.

—No… te… vayas —le dijo, agitado—. Por favor.

El adolescente negó con la cabeza y apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—Ya he tomado una decisión y no voy a cambiarla.

—¡Pero no sé qué haría sin ti! No soporto a Misty gritándome todo el tiempo ni tengo comida para el viaje…

Detrás de Brock, Jessie soltó una risita.

—Inútil… —murmuró, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Brock no la oyera.

—Nada peor que delegar todo en una sola persona —agregó Meowth.

El adolescente los ignoró y siguió hablando con el entrenador.

—Entiendo lo que sucede, Ash, pero ellos me necesitan.

Ash bajó la cabeza y cerró el puño. En el suelo, Pikachu lo miraba con preocupación.

—¿Realmente confías en ellos? —preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

Brock giró la cabeza. Los ex integrantes habían apagado el ventilador y miraban la escena, con expectativa. Incluso Lunita los miraba desde los brazos de James.

—Si —respondió, sin vacilar.

Ash asintió apenas con la cabeza.

—Entonces… —Ash levantó la mirada—, si tanto confías en ellos… pueden viajar todos conmigo a Isla Canela.

Brock creyó haber oído mal por un momento. ¿Tanto lo quería Ash como para viajar con los otros tres? No pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por su pequeño amigo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Ash miró a su Pikachu y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ellos son los que tienen que decidir.

Brock se dio vuelta, pero ellos ya estaban agachados formando un círculo y tomando la decisión. Por momentos lograba escuchar frases sueltas:

—No era parte del trato…

—Mientras más seamos será mejor…

—¿Isla Canela…?

Después de unos interminables cinco minutos, los tres se separaron. Jessie caminó un par de pasos y se dirigió a Brock.

—Estaremos un poco apretados en el globo, pero supongo que podremos viajar juntos—dijo de mala gana, como si lo hiciera por James—. Además, tendremos un destino y será más seguro viajar con un grupo más grande.

Brock sonrió.

—Bien, pues ahora.

—¡ASH!

Misty corría hacia ellos, abrazando a su Togepi con fuerza y con su mochila roja a cuestas golpeándole la espalda a cada paso. Tenía que haber supuesto que ella no se rendiría tan fácil.

—¿Qué sucede, Misty? —preguntó Ash, con inocencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con estos? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza al ex Equipo Rocket.

—¿Perdón? —Jessie casi parecía echar humo por las narices y James tuvo que tranquilizarla sujetándola de los hombros y susurrando algunas palabras inteligibles.

—Voy a viajar con ellos —respondió, como si no le viera nada de malo.

Misty soltó un gruñido, como Growlithe con rabia.

—¿Vas a viajar con el Equipo Rocket después de todo lo que pasó?

Brock estaba harto. De verdad estaba harto de todo.

—Misty, nadie te obliga a venir —le dijo, intentando sonar lo más calmo posible.

Esas palabras fueron como tirar un fósforo encendido sobre un derrame de petróleo.

—¡Él tiene que pagarme mi bicicleta que me robó y luego destrozó! —gritó, con la cara roja como un tomate—. ¡Voy a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que me la pague!

—¡Ya te dije que iba a pagártela! —respondió Ash, también gritando.

—¿Y cuándo vas a hacer eso?

—¡Cuando tenga dinero!

—¿Y cuándo vas a tener dinero?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Vete a Ciudad Celeste y espera a que te page!

—¡No voy a caer en esa trampa!

Un pequeño y agudo llanto se escuchó a pocos pasos de ellos, interrumpiendo la discusión y miraron hacia donde estaban los ex miembros de Equipo Rocket. James acunaba en sus brazos a Lunita, quien era la que lloraba. Meowth se había trepado al hombro de su amigo e intentaba calmarla.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Ash, preocupado.

Meowth lo miró con furia.

—Se asustó de tanto griterío —dijo, apretando los dientes—. Así que más les vale que discutan en voz baja o afilaré mis garras en sus caras de bobos —amenazó.

Brock se pasó una mano por sus cabellos oscuros.

—Si Ash viene con nosotros, no cabe duda que Misty también nos seguirá.

Jessie se cruzó de brazos.

—Hubiésemos seguido robando y esto no nos estaría pasando —resopló.

—¡Jessie! —la retó James, intentando no alterar a Lunita, que ya estaba parando de llorar.

—Pero… no entraremos todos en el globo —titubeó Meowth.

Jessie dio un vistazo a lo que había sido su hogar por años.

—Creo que tal vez deberíamos dejar el globo —dijo Jessie. Los otros dos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

—¿Dejar el globo? —preguntó Meowth, como si le acabaran de decir que se había muerto un amigo.

A James tampoco le gustaba la idea.

—¡Pero tenemos muchas cosas allí! —exclamó.

—Bueno, tenemos cosas que ya no nos servirán más.

James miró a Jessie, con los ojos llorosos. Con Lunita alterada, las cosas no serían fáciles.

—Tú nombre es Brock, ¿verdad? —le dijo de manera brusca al adolescente, quien asintió con la cabeza—. Dile a la enfermera Joy que venga, que necesitamos hablar con ella.

* * *

Jessie explicó a los demás lo que sucedía. James tenía un ligero Síndrome de Diógenes, lo que lo volvía una persona acumulativa. La enfermera Joy, Jessie, James y Meowth estuvieron casi dos horas seleccionando cada cosa que se iban a llevar. Las que no podrían llevar consigo, la enfermera Joy los guardaría hasta que quisieran volver a buscarlas.

Brock miró hacia donde estaban las cosas para guardar en el depósito del Centro Pokemón: un montón de disfraces de todo tipo (solo conservaron el de bailarina y el de porrista); varias cañas de pescar plegables; un montón de jaulas y trampas para pokemón; una pequeña garrafa; libros viejos del Tecnológico Pokemón y revistas de moda. Era todo lo que dejarían atrás.

Las cosas que ellos iban a llevarse estaban dentro de una mochila grande, un bolso de mano y una mochila más pequeña con la forma de un rostro de Meowth. Jessie solo llevaría la de menos peso, mientras que las otras dos las llevaría James.

Joy fue a despedirlos a todos en la puerta del Centro Pokemón, junto con algunas Chansey. Una de ellas miraba a James y se sonrojaba cuando él la notaba. La enfermera le dio un abrazo al ex miembro del Equipo Rocket y le dio una tarjeta con su número, por si necesitaban algo. Las Chansey hicieron fila para que él las despidiera y, al llegar el turno de la que se sonrojaba, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia adentro.

—¡Buena suerte! —les grito Joy, agitando la mano mientras se iban caminando, rodeando el Centro Pokemón. Todos le devolvieron el saludo hasta que la perdieron de vista al doblar el edificio.

Ash, Misty y Brock estaban al frente del grupo, mientras que Jessie, James y Meowth iban atrás, a dos metros de distancia, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje. Lunita viajaba cómodamente dentro del bolsillo de la playera de James y parecía muy feliz.

Jessie estiró la mano y tomó la mano libre de James.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó Jessie.

James apretó la mano de su novia, miró a Meowth, que caminaba a su lado, y negó con la cabeza.

—No con ustedes a mi lado.

 **La canción está basada en "Behind Blue Eyes" del grupo Limp Bizkit**

 **Todo review se agradece.**


	20. Silencio

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza.**

 **Kisame: A mi me gusta Misty más en Jotho, porque en Kanto es infumable. Y con Togepi… dudo mucho que Misty quiera que juegue con la hija de Meowth y el Caterpie de James.**

 **AlenDarkStar: No sé si los seis juntos se terminar acuchillando el uno al otro (?). Pero verán que es lo que les depara el destino. Ahora no se trata del (ex) Equipo Rocket nomás, sino también de los bobos.**

 **Capítulo veinte**

 **Silencio**

Llevaban casi tres horas sin hablarse.

Casi desde que que salieron del Centro Pokemón, ninguno despegó los labios para decir nada. Incluso Misty, la cual le encantaba quejarse, permanecía en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los típicos ruidos del bosque, como el viento entre los árboles y los gritos de los pokemón salvajes, y el sonido de sus propias pisadas sobre el camino de tierra. Hasta Lunita estaba en silencio, dormida dentro del bolsillo de James. Meowth estaba igual, solo que dormía profundamente en el hombro de Jessie.

La tensión se sentía en el aire. Todos estaban incómodos y nadie sabía como romper esa horrible sensación. Pero estaban seguros que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la tensión se fuera.

La alarma del reloj de James empezó a sonar (Joy se la había dejado como regalo) y se detuvo en seco. Lunita comenzó a despertarse, removiéndose dentro del bolsillo.

—¿Nya? —maulló, adormilada. Paró las orejitas y su carita se iluminó al reconocer el sonido—. ¡Nya!

—Hay que darle la mamadera a Lunita —dijo James.

Los otros tres se detuvieron y se acercaron a ver que sucedía.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Brock.

—Oh, nada, solo que Lunita tiene que comer —dijo, ya apartándose a un costado del camino y buscando la mamadera en el bolso y el termo con agua que había llenado antes de salir.

—Bien, podremos aprovechar a descansar un rato.

James llenó el termo con agua tibia y le puso el polvo nutricional dentro. Lo revolvió con una cuchara y la cerró, todo ante la mirada impaciente de Lunita. Apenas estuvo lista, la pequeña se acostó en el piso, con la panza hacia arriba y estirando las patitas hacia arriba, ya preparada para recibir la comida.

—Oh, ven con el tío James —dijo, mientras la alzaba y le daba la mamadera. Lunita la tomó con las cuatro patitas y empezó a tomar casi con desesperación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que tomar el suplemento nutritivo? —preguntó Brock.

—Sólo dos días más —respondió James—. Luego ya podrá comer comida normal… o al menos fue eso lo que Joy me dijo.

Detrás de Brock, Ash los miraba, de brazos cruzados y dándose palmadas rítmicas en el antebrazo como gesto de impaciencia. Ni que al gimnasio le crecieran alas y saliera volando, por favor.

—¿Y que planean hacer cuando lleguemos al próximo pueblo? —preguntó Brock, como si ignorara los gestos de su amigo.

—Montaremos un puesto o algo de eso —respondió James, sin dejar de mirar a Luna—. O conseguiremos trabajo como camareros. No sería la primera vez.

—Entiendo…

James dejó de darle la mamadera, puso a la pequeña en su bolsillo y comenzó a revolver en su bolso.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —los apuró Ash, sin disimular su impaciencia.

James clavó la vista en él.

—Espera a que limpie la mamadera —no fue James el que le contestó, sino Jessie, con tono gélido. Brock tragó saliva. Tenía que hacer algo.

—No le tomará más que un minuto, Ash. Además, el gimnasio seguirá allí, no se irá a ningún lado.

Ash pareció tranquilizarse.

—Ah, bueno —dijo y volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

Siguieron caminando durante dos horas más, solo usando sus bocas para exhalar aire y nada más. Brock jamás había estado rodeado de tanto silencio y se sentía incómodo. Era una persona sociable, al fin y al cabo.

No. No podía soportar más.

A un costado del camino, vio una mesa larga y dos bancos hechos de troncos. El lugar perfecto para almorzar.

—Vamos a parar a comer—dijo, de manera tan brusca que Ash, Pikachu, Misty y Togepi se asustaron. Los otros iban más atrás y no llegaron a asustarse. Sin esperar una respuesta, fue hacia la mesa, se sacó la mochila de los hombros, la colocó sobre la mesa y empezó a sacar ollas y lo necesario para hacer el almuerzo.

Detrás de él, escuchó como Meowth gruñía y se despertaba.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, bostezando.

—En el bosque, vamos a parar a comer —la voz de Jessie sonaba algo entusiasta.

Apenas había pasado unos segundos, cuando Meowth se trepó a la mesa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó.

Brock casi iba a declinar su ayuda, dado que siempre había cocinado solo, pero tal vez eso ayudara a romper la tensión.

—De acuerdo —se giró hacia Misty—. Misty, ¿podrías ir al río y llenar un cubo con agua? Ash podría ir a buscar leña —le dijo, mientras señalaba un cubo de plástico rojo.

Misty forzó una sonrisa.

—Mejor me quedo a cuidar las cosas —respondió, ya sentándose.

Ash se acercó al cubo, ya resignado, y lo agarró con una sola mano.

—Haré las dos cosas —dijo, con tono de hastío y desapareció entre los árboles.

Jessie se sentó en uno de los bancos, con aspecto aburrido y se quedó allí, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano. Misty se sentó lo más lejos posible de ella y se puso a ojear una revista. James se sacó la mochila y dejó el bolso a un costado. En lugar de sentarse junto a su pareja, eligió sentarse bajo un árbol y depositar a la pequeña en el piso.

—¿Quieres jugar, Lunita? —le preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta maullidos de alegría. Se tiró panza arriba y James le acarició la pancita con un dedo, haciendo que lanzara chillidos de felicidad. Levantó la vista hacia Brock—. Tengo una garrafa chica con una hornalla. Puedes usarla si quieres.

—Gracias, pero mejor la usaremos para emergencias —respondió Brock.

Al rato, Ash volvió con el agua y se marchó a buscar leña. La usarían tanto para cocinar como para lavar las verduras. Mientras Brock calentaba el agua, Meowth lavaba las verduras. Luego, usando sus propias uñas, comenzó a pelarlas.

—¿Cómo quieres que te corte las verduras? —preguntó, mientras tomaba un recipiente para cortarlas.

—En cubos.

—Está bien.

Como si fuera un samurái, tiró una de las verduras (una zanahoria) al aire por un metro y, cuando estaba cayendo, usó sus uñas para cortarlas en el aire y que cayeran cortadas al recipiente. En menos de un minuto, todas las verduras estaban cortadas y listas.

—Vaya, que rápido —lo felicitó Brock, asombrado.

—Es lo que me ha servido para que me contrataran como cocinero en varios restaurantes —sonrió Meowth. Luego, su sonrisa se borró—. Pero algunos no querían pagarme porque "solo era un pokemón y a los pokemón no se les paga" —dijo, con tono de enojo.

—Y cuando eso pasaba, Pantalla de Humo y nos robábamos la mercadería —acotó Jessie, con una sonrisita.

—¿Y cuando no roban ustedes? —comentó Misty, mordaz.

Brock le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

—Misty, no empecemos.

Ash volvió con las ramas e hicieron una fogata para poder cocinar las verduras. Llevaría su tiempo, pero la espera valdría la pena.

Jessie se levantó de la mesa y fue a sentarse en el suelo junto a James, quien acariciaba a la pequeña en su cabecita. Ambos se pusieron a conversar en voz baja, de manera que Brock no podía oírlos. Pero estaba más que claro que no se sentían cómodos. El único que parecía estar tranquilo era Meowth, quien se mostraba indiferente. Decidió no forzar las cosas y solo participar si las cosas comenzaban a ir mal.

Minutos después, el olor de la comida invadió el lugar, haciéndoles agua la boca a todos los presentes. Todos miraban de reojo a la comida, esperando que la sirvieran en cualquier momento, como si fueran una manada de pokemón hambrientos. Apenas Brock tomó la olla con unos repasadores y la sacó del fuego, se sentaron en la mesa, impacientes.

Brock les sirvió a todos en platos hondos (Jessie, James y Meowth tenían sus propios utensillos para comer) y se sentaron en la mesa: Brock, Ash y Misty por un lado y el ex Equipo Rocket por el otro. Lunita estaba situada justo al lado de su padre y estaba muy ocupada mordiéndole las orejas.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —dijeron todos antes de comenzar a comer.

Ash y Misty estaban acostumbrados a la comida de Brock, pero los otros no. Al probar las primeras cucharadas de la sopa, les brillaron los ojos y Brock no pudo evitar sentirse halagado.

—¿Les gusta? —le preguntó el adolescente a los ex miembros del Equipo Rocket.

—Ríquisimo —dijo James, intentando no quemarse con una papa que estaba masticando

Jessie se encogió de hombros.

—No está mal. Yo podría hacer algo así si quisiera o incluso mejor —dijo, con indiferencia.

Meowth negó con la cabeza.

—Jessie, eres capaz de arruinar el miso…

—¿No querrás decir "mejorar"? —replicó Jessie,

Meowth quería responderle, pero apenas podía comer, con Lunita tirándosele encima a cada momento.

—Cariño, papi está comiendo, no es hora de jugar —intentó decirle, pero la pequeña se quejaba y seguía intentando morderlo de manera juguetona.

—Está aburrida e inquieta, como todo bebé —explicó Brock—. Necesita a alguien con quien entretenerse a la hora de la comida.

James se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una pokebola

—Tengo una idea… ¡Caterpie, yo te elijo!

Arrojó la pokebola al aire y Caterpie apareció en el suelo, a pocos pasos de James. Al verlo, Lunita comenzó a dar chillidos de alegría y se bajó del banco para ir a jugar con él. En menos de cinco segundos, estaban correteando por el pasto, persiguiéndose y empujándose, entre risas.

—¿Y ese Caterpie? —preguntó Ash.

—Es él mismo que tu noviecita pateó —respondió Jessie, señalando a Misty con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¡Ella no es mi novia! —saltó Ash, ofendido.

—¡Ja! ¡Como si quisiera salir contigo! —respondió Misty.

—Niños, basta —los retó Brock—. Si siguen peleando, la cena la van a cocinar ustedes.

Los dos se quedaron callados y siguieron comiendo de inmediato. Brock los miró un momento más, para corroborar que no se siguieran peleando.

Al terminar de comer, James se ofreció a ayudar a Brock a lavar los platos, cosa que el adolescente agradeció. Jessie optó por no moverse y quedarse con Meowth a observar a los dos pokemón bebés corretear hasta que se cansaron y se quedaron dormidos juntos, abrazados como si fueran hermanos de diferentes especies.

—Se ven tan tiernos —comentó Jessie, agachándose para acariciarlos.

—Jessie, no los molestes, están durmiendo —la retó Meowth, pero sin dejar de mirar a su hijita con los ojos brillantes—. Mira a Lunita. Es el ser más hermoso del universo.

—Deberíamos presentarles a nuestros pokemón —opino ella—. Caterpie y Lunita no los conocen todavía.

—Es cierto. Pero podremos hacer eso más tarde, cuando estén despiertos.

—Jessie, Meowth, tenemos que seguir —dijo James, mientras metía a Caterpie en la pokebola y levantaba a Lunita en brazos para acomodarla en el bolsillo. Brock los miró y soltó un suspiro. Esperaba que la noche fuera un poco más fructífera.

A medida que la noche caía, Lunita se ponía más y más nerviosa, intentando hundirse en el bolsillo tanto como fuera posible, dándole miradas aterradas al cielo. Meowth no tardó en notarlo.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño? —le preguntó.

La pequeña comenzó a señalar el cielo, mientras maullaba asustada.

—¿El Zubat malo? Cariño, no hay ningún Zubat malo.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y se ocultó dentro del bolsillo. James miró a su compañero felino.

—Pobre, aún debe estar asustada por la experiencia —comentó, preocupado.

—Y cuando anochezca del todo, no va a mejorar—agregó Jessie.

Cuando el sol ya estaba bastante bajo, decidieron acampar. Una vez más, Ash fue a buscar agua y leña mientras Brock y Meowth hacían de cocineros. ¿Cuánto iban a tardar en acostumbrarse uno a la presencia de los otros?

A la hora de la comida, la pequeña se negó a salir del bolsillo de James y sollozaba por lo bajo, a pesar de los intentos de Jessie, James y Meowth por calmarla. Ella creía firmemente que un Zubat malo aparecería en cualquier momento desde algún árbol y los mataría a todos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Jessie habló de golpe:

—James, nuestros pokemón aún no conocen a Lunita ni a Caterpie. ¿No sería mejor presentarlos?

—Es una buena idea.

Jessie y James sacaron sus pokebolas y las lanzaron. Arbok, Lickitung, Weezing, Growlie y Caterpie salieron de ellas, a apenas metro y medio de sus entrenadores.

—¡Grow! —ladró el pokemón tipo fuego y se tiró encima de James, arrojándolo al suelo. Lo comenzó a lamer en toda la cara, mientras movía la cola como loco en señal de alegría.

—Growlie… —le dijo James con ternura, acariciándole la cabeza. La pequeña, dentro del bolsillo, se echó a llorar del susto.

—¡Lunita! —exclamó Meowth, subiéndose al pecho de James y lamiendo la cabeza de su hija para tranquilizarla—. No vuelvas a asustar a mi hija —le dijo, amenazante.

Growlie retrocedió y bajó las orejas. Era muy gracioso ver como un pokemón de fuego que podría ganarle a Meowth en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acobardara. _Necesita entrenamiento_ , pensó James, mientras Meowth y Lunita se bajaban de su pecho.

—James, deberías explicarle a Growlie que tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado —le espetó Meowth.

James se arrodilló y acarició la cabeza de su pokemón, mientras este lo miraba con sus ojillos oscuros.

—Growlie, no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Cada vez que salgas de tu pokebola, yo estaré ahí para ti, ¿entiendes?

Growlie soltó un gemido lastimero y le lamió la cara otra vez, dudoso. James se levantó y le ordenó que fuera con los otros, mientras iba a tomar en brazos a Caterpie.

—Escuchen —les dijo James a los cuatro pokemón que tenía al frente suyo—. Él es Caterpie, nuestro nuevo compañero desde hace muy pocos días. Espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien.

Apoyó a Caterpie en el suelo y retrocedió un par de pasos. Arbok y Weezing fueron los primeros en acercarse, como dándole la bienvenida. Growlie y Lickitung le siguieron, acariciándolo y hablando con él.

Meowth se acercó a ellos, con Lunita siguiéndolo detrás. James carraspeó para que los pokemón le prestaran atención.

—También tengo otro anuncio que hacerles —se agachó e hizo que Lunita caminara hacia ellos empujándola con suavidad—. Ella es Luna o Lunita, como quieran llamarla. Ella es la hija de Meowth y espero que todos la protejan al igual que nos protegen a nosotros.

Al sentir las curiosas miradas de los pokemón sobre ella. Lunita escondió su rostro con las patitas delanteras. Su padre le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

—No les tengas miedo, cariño. Ellos son amigos míos y de Jessie y James.

La pequeña asomó la cabecita por entre sus patas, dejando sus ojos al descubierto. Meowth siguió hablando.

—Ellos te van a proteger. Mira, por ejemplo, Arbok se ha comido a mil Zubat malos.

—¿Nya? —la pequeña miraba a la serpiente con admiración.

—¿Chabok? —preguntó, confuso. Meowth lo miró como diciendo que siguiera con el juego —. ¡Chabok, chabok! —dijo, mientras se erguía para mostrarse intimidante. No hacía falta ser Meowth para saber que Arbok estaba haciendo gala de su fuerza, mientras Lunita lo miraba hipnotizada. Al final, la pequeña se acercó a Arbok y refregó su cabecita contra su grueso cuerpo. Lo mismo hizo con los otros, tocándolos y lamiéndolos. Cuando terminaron, la pequeña soltó un bostezo. Estaba mucho más calmada que antes.

—¿Tienes sueño, cariño? —Lunita asintió—. Ahora vas a dormir con papi.

Además del reloj, la mamadera y el polvo nutricional, Joy también les había dejado la canastita para que Lunita tuviera donde dormir. Era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Acostó a la pequeña, la tapó con una manta y le dejó a mano el trozo del uniforme de James que ella amaba. Por último, Meowth se acostó.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

—Nya nya —dijo, somnolienta y le lamió la mejilla. Se quedó dormida enseguida y Meowth no tardó en seguirla. Todo eso bajo la mirada de Jessie y James.

—¿No se ven adorables? —dijo Jessie, abrazándose a James.

—Demasiado —aprobó James—. Nosotros también seremos así algún día.

Jessie le tomó la mano con fuerza. James sabía que ella se sentía insegura, pero no lo admitiría. En lugar de confesarle sus inseguridades, cambió de tema.

—Tendremos que buscar un trabajo en el siguiente pueblo —dijo Jessie.

—Pensaremos en eso cuando estemos allí. Mejor durmamos.

Mientras los bobos ya estaban en sus sacos de dormir, Jessie y James se tendieron en el suelo alrededor de la fogata. Aún seguían siendo unos muertos de hambre, pero tenían altas expectativas para las próximas semanas. Sin gastarse el dinero en robots gigantes, las cosas tirarían a mejor.


	21. Un mal paso

**¿Cómo les va, cariños míos? Espero que bien. Logré rescatar una estantería que iban a tirar a la basura y ahora es mía.**

 **AlenDarkStar: No va a ser fácil, claro que no. Ash tardaría poco en aceptarlos, pero a Misty… ya veremos.**

 **Kaiser: ¡Oh, basta, no me hagas sonrojar! Seguro esperabas más lemmon y menos trama, ¿eh? Pillín (?) Tengo varios planes, sé como va a terminar la historia, pero hay cosas que no las tengo del todo resueltas. Espero verte seguido por aquí.**

 **Capítulo veintiuno**

 **Un mal paso**

Habían pasado tres días desde que estaban viajando juntos.

La comida estaba empezando a escasear, pero eso no era un problema tan grave, pensó Brock mientras acampaban. Según sus cálculos, el pueblo estaba a dos horas caminando de donde estaban.

Ash había cambiado de actitud con respecto al ex Equipo Rocket. No eran precisamente los mejores amigos, pero a veces hablaba un poco con alguno de ellos y no en plan de querer acusarlos de algo. Eso había pasado porque Lunita había querido jugar con Pikachu y el pokemón eléctrico había aceptado con ganas estar con ella un rato. Luego, se había quedado hablando con Meowth y haciendo las paces por las cosas del pasado. Y si Pikachu les perdonaba, Ash también lo haría.

Misty era otra historia. Desconfiaba de ellos como si fueran Rattata traicioneros dispuestos a saquearle la mochila en cuanto les diera la espalda. Ni siquiera dejaba que su Togepi jugara con Lunita o Caterpie y el pequeño pokemón huevo se limitaba a verlos corretear delante de sus ojos en el regazo de su madre con tristeza.

Jessie y James estuvieron muy callados durante la noche y casi no comieron. Brock podía entenderlos: no tenían un yen partido por la mitad y se sentían culpables de verse como parásitos. Lo poco que hablaban, lo hacían en susurros, pero le llegaban palabras sueltas de la conversación, como que necesitaban dinero, que necesitaban un trabajo y que estarían perdidos si no conseguían nada. Brock los animaba como podía, pero sabía que no era suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres integrantes estaban con aspecto de no haber dormido en gran parte de la noche, pero con optimismo y energías renovadas. El desayuno, aunque poco abundante, solo aumentó más las ganas de seguir adelante.

—Ya llegaremos muy pronto al pueblo —dijo Brock—. Tendremos tiempo de comprar provisiones para el viaje y estar bien provistos para el siguiente pueblo.

—Sería más sencillo si no tuviéramos tres bocas más que alimentar —masculló Misty.

—Al menos ayudan más que tú —los defendió Ash.

Brock respiró hondo. Se merecía una estatua de oro en la plaza de Ciudad Plateada por su paciencia. Los aludidos, caminando al lado de ellos, bajaron la cabeza. Meowth incluso bajó las orejas. La pequeña ni se dio por aludida y solo miraba los árboles con su curiosidad infantil.

—Misty, creo que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero nadie te obliga a venir con nosotros. Si tanto te preocupa la comida, viaja por tu cuenta y solo tendrás que preocuparte por llenar tu estómago.

Misty enrojeció de ira.

—¡Tú sabes bien por qué estoy aquí! ¡Estoy por…!

—La condenada bicicleta, si, ya todos sabemos la historia —la interrumpió Jessie, ya harta—. Por Dios, sería capaz de pagarte yo la bicicleta, con tal de que te calles.

—Cállense —dijo Brock—. Por el amor de lo que más quieran, cállense cinco minutos.

El tono de hartazgo del adolescente sirvió para que se quedaran callados durante el resto del viaje, hasta que vislumbraron las primeras señales de civilización. En ese momento, Jessie se detuvo.

—Tengo que ir al baño —dijo ella de manera súbita.

—¿No puedes esperar a que entremos al pueblo? —preguntó ella.

—No, no puedo.

Brock la entendía. Con el embarazo, la naturaleza llamaba con más frecuencia de lo normal. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haberles contado a sus dos amigos sobre el estado de Jessie.

—Yo me quedo con ella —se metió James—. Nos veremos en la plaza central si quieren. Ustedes vayan a hacer las compras y lo que tengan que hacer.

—Está bien. Chicos, sigamos adelante.

El pueblo era más grande que el que estaba cerca del Centro Pokemón, con más negocios y todo. Mientras caminaban por la acera, Brock decidió tocar el tema sobre Jessie.

—Muchachos, ¿recuerdan que les dije que me iba con Jessie, James y Meowth porque me necesitaban?

—Si —respondió Ash.

—Bueno, me había olvidado de decirles la razón principal: Jessie está embarazada.

Los dos pararon en seco. Ash lo miró, parpadeando varias veces, como si intentara asimilar la información y Misty quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Misty.

—¿Cómo que embarazada? —preguntó a su vez Ash, como si no tuviera idea de lo que Brock estaba hablando.

—Si, están esperando un hijo. Yo me enteré incluso antes que ellos.

Ash lo seguía mirando como si Brock hablara en otro idioma.

—¿Esperando un hijo?

Misty se puso las manos en las caderas.

—¿Acaso no sabes de donde vienen los bebés?

—Ehh… la verdad no, no lo sé.

Brock sacudió la cabeza. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando la madre de Ash al dejarlo salir al mundo? Que sacara la pokedex hasta para lo más básico era una cosa. Otra muy distinta era que tuviera los conocimientos de un niño de cinco años.

—Eso es algo que debería explicarte tu madre, no yo —dijo Brock.

—¿Y de quien es? —preguntó Ash con inocencia.

Brock lo miró atentamente, como buscando cualquier signo de burla en el rostro del menor. Al no encontrar nada, le dieron ganas de sacudirlo por los hombros, a ver si así se le iba lo bruto. Misty lanzó una risotada.

—Ash, es obvio que James es el padre. ¿Acaso no notaste que son novios?

—¡Claro que lo noté! —le gritó Ash, rojo de vergüenza. Luego se tranquilizó—. ¿Pero no tienen que estar casados para tener hijos?

Eso era demasiado para Brock. A duras penas pudo reprimir un ataque de risa. Ash tenía mucha suerte de viajar con él, de otro modo no hubiese tardado mucho en regresar a su casa como Growlithe arrepentido.

—Dejemos el tema, por favor —pidió Brock, intentando que no se le zafaran las costillas por aguantarse la risa—. Lo importante es que sepan que Jessie está embarazada y hay que cuidarla mientras esté así.

Fueron a la Poketienda y compraron pociones, antídotos e ingredientes para hacer comida pokemón para el viaje (compró extra para los pokemón de Jessie y James). Una vez que terminaron sus compras, decidieron ir al único supermercado del pueblo para comprar comida y algún producto de limpieza.

La primer cosa que notaron al llegar fueron una moto y una patrulla policial aparcados al frente. La oficial Jenny hablaba con una pareja adulta mientras tomaba notas en un block. Dios, que hermosa era esa mujer. Su mente se nubló en ese momento y no pudo ver nada más que a ella con su uniforme de policía y su hermoso cabello azul que pasaba un poco de los hombros.

Ash fue el primero en acercarse, yendo casi a las corridas hacia ella.

—¡Oficial Jenny! —dijo Ash—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Jenny los miró con cautela.

—¿Acaban de llegar al pueblo? —les preguntó.

—Si. Yo soy Ash, ella es Misty y él es Brock.

El aludido se acercó a zancadas hacia ella y la cogió de las manos.

—¿Podrías anotar mi número en mi libreta? —dijo Brock, mirándola a sus ojos—. Así luego me llamas y podemos ir por un café…

Misty lo agarró con fuerza de una de las orejas y lo tiró hacia atrás.

—Mejor que anote el número del manicomio donde vamos a dejarte —masculló.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? — preguntó Ash una vez más.

—Alguien entró a robar anoche y sustrajo dinero y mercadería —explicó Jenny—. Este es un pueblo tranquilo y rara vez suceden estas cosas

Brock miró a Jenny, pero no ya con deseo o amor. Pensó en Jessie, James y Meowth… ¿Tendrían algo que ver? Sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa. No. No podía ser posible. Ellos ya habían dejado esas cosas, lo habían prometido.

—¿Tienen sospechosos?

—No, aún no. Pero se nota que han usado a un pokemón para abrir las cerraduras. Uno pequeño. Un Meowth, probablemente.

Brock cerró los puños e intentó ignorar la mirada inquisidora de Misty, como si estuviera pensando lo mismo que él.

—¿El supermercado está abierto al público? —preguntó Brock de manera súbita.

—Si, sigue operando.

Brock les hizo un gesto a ambos chicos.

—No perdamos tiempo y vayamos a hacer las compras.

Apenas entraron, Misty se acercó un poco a Brock.

—¿Tú crees que el Equipo Rocket tuvo algo que ver?

—No tenemos por qué desconfiar de ellos.

Ash se giró.

—Pasaron la noche con nosotros, no creo que hayan hecho algo.

—No vamos a acusar por acusar. Vamos a comprar lo que necesitamos y vayamos a verlos a la plaza No quiero dejarlos esperando.

Mientras hacía las compras, su mente no paraba de pensar en el trío. Tal vez habían ido a mitad de la noche y habían robado las cosas. Tal vez habían escondido el botín en algún lado para llevárselo después. Tal vez se quedaron atrás y no quisieron entrar por miedo a que los descubrieran.

Con esos pensamientos dando vueltas por su cabeza, fueron a la plaza central. Era un lugar chico, con una fuente en el centro, unos bancos de madera, algunos juegos para niños y no mucho más. No tardaron mucho en ver a los tres.

Estaban en un puesto improvisado de madera, vestidos como vendedores ambulantes, con delantales y gorras incluidas.

—¡Onigiris! ¡Muffing de baya! —gritaba Jessie, ofreciendo lo que vendía—. ¡Seis onigiris por quinientos yenes! ¡Seis muffing por mil yenes!

—¡Nya, nya! ¡Nya nya nya nya! —Lunita estaba en una punta del mostrador, imitando el tono de Jessie con su vocecilla. Ya había un pequeño grupo de personas (una cinco) haciendo cola para comprar.

¿De donde habían sacado los ingredientes para hacer la comida? Él sabía que ellos habían salido apenas con comida y sin dinero. De a poco comenzó a armar todo en su cabeza. Habían ido a robar el supermercado por la noche mientras todos dormían y ocultado el botín no muy lejos de allí. Eso explicaba por qué habían inventado una excusa para no entrar al pueblo, así podrían sacar el botín escondido sin ser vistos por ninguno del grupo.

Brock apretó los puños. Podrían tomar como idiota a Ash o incluso a Misty. Pero no a él.

—Tendremos que esperarlos a que terminen de vender —dijo Brock, intentando mantener su voz tan neutra como fuera posible.

—Pero la medalla…

—Seguirá allí para cuando terminen. Mientras más dinero tengamos, mejor.

—¿Y que haremos mientras tanto? ¿Sentarnos aquí?

—Podrías empezar a entrenar, para variar —se metió Misty.

—Mis pokemón son bastante fuertes para que estén perdiendo el tiempo entrenando —se mofó Ash.

—Misty tiene razón: ¿Por qué no pasan el tiempo entrenando? Será bueno para ambos.

Ash normalmente respetaba las decisiones de Brock y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—¿Lista para la batalla, Misty?

—Vas a caer, ya lo verás.

Ash y Misty se fueron a un lugar apartado y con poca gente para poder pelear tranquilos. Algunas personas se comenzaron a agolpar para ver la batalla, pero Brock no tenía ganas de estar en el público. Se sentó en un banco cerca del puesto de Jessie y James y esperó pacientemente a que ya no hubiera clientes para poder hablar con ellos.

—¡Hola, Brock! —saludó James alegremente, mientras sacaba unos muffing de un pequeño horno eléctrico—. ¿Quieres un muffing de baya Aranja?

—Por ser tú, te lo cobraremos a ciento cincuenta yenes —dijo Meowth, parado sobre un banquito para poder ser visto detrás del mostrador.

—Te lo daríamos gratis, pero los negocios no prosperan regalando cosas —agregó Jessie, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Luna.

—Sé que fueron ustedes.

James se puso blanco de la impresión, Jessie se mordió los labios y las orejas de Meowth bajaron un poco.

—¿De que estás hablando? —preguntó Jessie, con inocencia, pero se la notaba algo turbada.

—Del robo al supermercado.

—Nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

Lunita comenzó a dar maullidos de preocupación, mientras su mirada iba de Jessie a Brock.

—Meowth, llévala a pasear o algo —dijo James, ya con resignación.

El pokemón gato no parecía muy dispuesto a marcharse, pero aceptó. James bajó a la pequeña del mostrador y Meowth la alejó del puesto.

—Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes tres —les dijo Brock una vez que se aseguró que Lunita no podría oírlos—. Creí que iban a dejar de robar.

—¿Y que querías que hiciéramos? —saltó Jessie—. Ustedes tres tienen familiares que les dan dinero. Nosotros no, tenemos que valernos por nosotros mismos.

—¡Pero no necesitan robar!

—¿Acaso piensan mantenernos o qué? No siempre podemos conseguir todo por derecha, ¿sabes?

James se adelantó un paso.

—¿Nos vas a entregar a Jenny?

Brock resopló.

—Debería, pero no, no lo haré. Pero si vuelven a hacer esto una vez más y tendrán que arreglárselas solos. Nadie puede decirme que no lo he intentado.

Jessie y James se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo antes de voltear hacia Brock.

—De acuerdo, no lo haremos más.

Brock no tuvo más opción que creerles.

—Está bien. Si necesitan ayuda o tienen dudas sobre algo, consúltenme a mí antes, ¿si?

Ambos asintieron.

—Bien. Ahora aprovecharé que Ash y Misty están peleando para decirle a Meowth lo mismo que a ustedes.


	22. Pasado

**¡Buenas! Estoy frustrada por demorarme demasiado, pero acá les traje el capítulo. Sepan disculpar los retrasos.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Brock es un pan de Dios desde mi punto de vista, pero eso no quiere decir que lo tomen de idiota, no señor. Ash es ingenuo y bastante bruto (en el capítulo de Aerodactyl no sabía lo que era carnívoro).**

 **J: ¡Hey, muchas gracias! Espero verte de vuelta por aquí.**

 **Kaiser: Brock crió a nueve hermanos, todos ellos menores de diez años. Ya tiene una especie de "sentido arácnido" para cuando uno se manda una cagada, ja.**

 **Capítulo veintidós**

 **Pasado**

Lo único relevante que pasó durante la siguiente semana fue que el Bulbasaur de Ash estuvo a punto de evolucionar. Hubiese sido genial de no ser porque el susodicho no quería hacerlo. Después de rescatarlo de un montón de Bulbasaur que lo habían secuestrado para obligarlo a evolucionar, siguieron su camino hasta Isla Canela con un James casi al borde de caerse redondo al suelo en cualquier momento debido a un fuerte ataque de alergia debido al polen.

—Odio la primavera —gimoteó James, prácticamente recargado sobre el hombro de Brock—. Odio las flores y ahora odio el festival de evolución de los Bulbasaur. Lo único bueno de la primavera es el día del niño —se frotó la nariz enrojecida con el índice.

—¿Pero no llevas una rosa siempre contigo? —preguntó Brock.

—Es de plástico, ¿o crees que hay rosas en todos lados?

James ya no estaba en condiciones de caminar y cada vez se recargaba más en Brock, así que tuvieron que buscar un lugar para acampar. James se quedó dormido apenas apoyó su espalda en un árbol y no se movió hasta que lo despertaron para cenar.

Mientras comían, Brock comenzó a cavilar sobre el viaje. Hacía dos semanas que viajaban juntos, pero conocían muy poco el uno del otro. A duras penas sabía algunas cosas de James, Ash y Misty. De Jessie y Meowth no sabía absolutamente nada.

Terminaron de comer y asaron unos malvaviscos en la fogata a modo de postre. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Hace mucho que viajamos juntos —empezó Brock—. Pero casi no nos conocemos. Es raro, ¿no?

Jessie, quien estaba masticando un malvavisco, tragó y respondió:

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué abramos nuestros corazones y que nos comportemos como si esto fuera una pijamada?

—A mi me parece buena idea —se metió Meowth alegremente.

—A mi me parece una mala idea —continuó Jessie—. Hay cosas que tal vez sea mejor que queden enterradas.

—No sé si quieren escuchar las cosas malas que hicimos.

—Nadie dijo que tengan que contar toda su vida, tan solo saber un poco más de ustedes, eso es todo —los animó Brock.

—Yo creo que Brock tiene razón —se metió Ash.

—Seguramente deben estar avergonzados de contar su patética vida —se burló Misty.

—Misty, no peleemos —dijo Brock—. Y por decir eso, vas a ser la primera en hablar.

—¿Yo?

—Si. Vamos, no tengas vergüenza.

Misty se cruzó de brazos, con el rostro ceñudo, pero luego se relajó.

—De acuerdo, lo haré:

"Soy la menor de cuatro hermanas: Daisy, Violet y Lilly. Mi madre murió al darme a luz a mi y mi padre murió cuando tenía seis años en una investigación sobre pokemón acuaticos en alta mar. Mis hermanas mayores comenzaron a hacer espectáculos acuáticos para poder sobrevivir, mientras yo me entrenaba para ser entrenadora de pokemón de agua.

"Hace poco más de un año, aceptaron mi gimnasio como válido. Mis hermanas se callaban cuando yo ganaba una batalla, pero se burlaban cuando yo perdía. Un día me harté y les dije que sería la mejor entrenadora de pokemón de agua. Prometí no regresar a casa hasta ser la mejor y voy a cumplirlo."

Misty terminó de hablar y parecía desafiar a todos con la mirada, como si planearan burlarse de ella. Meowth fue el primero en hablarle.

—¿Entonces tus hermanas administran el gimnasio ahora? —preguntó.

—Ja, como si pudieran ganar una batalla. ¡Incluso regalan las medallas! Lo único que saben es hacer sus tontas coreografías para sus espectáculos, aunque admito que eso nos ha dado de comer por años.

—Pero, si son tan malas, es cuestión de tiempo que les clausuren el gimnasio, ¿no te parece?

—Es cierto—admitió Misty, preocupada—. Pero, si eso llega a pasar, haré hasta lo imposible para volverlo a abrir.

Brock se mordió el labio. Sabía que las hermanas de Misty eran algo molestas, pero no todo lo demás. Había hecho bien en animarla a hablar, al fin y al cabo.

—Ahora sigo yo —habló Brock.

"Soy el mayor de diez hermanos: Forrester, Alan, Peter, Dustin, Tremain, Jade, Polly, Ruby y Marina. Mi padre era el líder de gimnasio y mamá era ama de casa. Un día nuestro padre decidió ser criador pokemón y se marchó para perseguir su sueño. No mucho después, mi madre se fue también para descubrir su propio camino."

"Tenía catorce años en ese entonces y tuve que arreglármelas para hacer de madre, padre y hermano a la vez, aprendiendo cosas que yo jamás pensé que haría. Yo deseaba hacer lo mismo que mi padre pero, a diferencia de ellos, yo no podía ni quería dejar a mis hermanos a su suerte"

"Cuando Ash me derrotó en la batalla del gimnasio, mi padre regresó y dijo que era hora de que yo saliera al mundo y cumpliera mi sueño de ser criador. Se quedó en casa encargándose de mis hermanos y el gimnasio. A veces me pregunto como estarán sin mi."

—Oh, Brock, de seguro estarán bien —lo animó Misty, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Tal vez tus hermanos estén cuidando de él —opinó Meowth, con un ligero toque burlón.

—Espero que no. Quiero que sean niños mientras puedan.

Misty se giró hacia Ash.

—¿Vas a contar algo?

Ash se rascó la cabeza.

—No sé, mi vida no es muy interesante.

—Lo importante es conocernos, no competir por quien tiene la historia más interesante —lo animó Brock.

Ash se acomodó la gorra, algo nervioso. Su Pikachu, desde el suelo, lo miraba atento.

"Bueno, yo soy hijo único. Mi mamá tiene una granja y papá es entrenador pokemón. Cuando yo tenía siete años, papá se fue a hacer un viaje y desde entonces no lo he visto y mamá no habla de él. Desde hace mucho que sueño con ser entrenador, pero me quedé dormido el día que repartieron los pokemón en el rancho de Oak y me dieron a Pikachu porque a los demás ya se los habían llevado"

"No me llevaba bien con Pikachu hasta que unos Spearrow nos atacaron y ahí nos hicimos amigos. Ese mismo día también conocimos a Misty y al Equipo Rocket. En el Centro Pokemón de Ciudad Verde vi un anuncio de la Liga Pokemón y decidí ganar las ocho medallas para poder participar. Ya llevo seis y espero no tardar mucho en conseguir las dos que me faltan"

—Quien lo diría, si no te hubieses despertado tarde, habrías tenido otro pokemón y probablemente jamás te hubiéramos seguido —razonó James, pensativo.

—¿Qué pokemón ibas a elegir? —preguntó Meowth.

—Quería un Squartle. De todos modos no importa, ya que conseguí uno.

—Ah, si. Ese pequeño bravucón —recordó Meowth.

—Meowth, estás preguntando mucho, pero no estás contando nada —le dijo Misty.

Meowth parpadeó sorprendido. Miró a Lunita, quien dormía hecha un ovillo en una canasta, custodiada de cerca por Arbok, con el fin de que la pequeña estuviera tranquila. Luego miró a los otros y se aclaró la garganta:

"Mi primer recuerdo es dentro de una caja con diarios viejos, en las afueras de un campamento de verano. Estaba solo, no había nadie a mi alrededor, solo la luna en el cielo como única compañía. Nunca supe de mis padres, de mis hermanos si es que tuve o de la persona que me dejó allí."

"No fue fácil vivir allí. Comía de los tachos de basura y a veces me robaba algo para llenar el estómago. La gente me ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo y la que no me sacaba a patadas de su vista, riéndose cada vez que gritaba de dolor."

"Un día, en un partido de beisbol, tiré un canasto lleno de pelotas por accidente. El entrenador me ató a una rama muy alta y me dejó allí colgado. Lloré durante horas para que me soltaran, pero solo me ignoraban o me arrojaban piedras o pelotas. Supongo que tuve que dar gracias que no me sacaron un ojo"

Brock sintió una sacudida de indignación cruzar su columna. Como criador pokemón, sentía que se le revolvía el estómago con escuchar a Meowth contar sobre los abusos que había sufrido en el campamento.

"Ese mismo día, proyectaron una película de Hollywood al aire libre. Se llamaba el Meowth Malvado, lo recuerdo muy bien. Lo veía disfrutar de comida deliciosa y postres en la pantalla y yo no lo podía creer. Me solté de mis ataduras y decidir ir hacia Hollywood, donde los sueños se hacían realidad"

"Cuando llegué, la recepción fue amarga. Robé un poco de carne en un restaurante, pero el cocinero me arrojó con una sartén en la cabeza y tuve que huir a un callejón. Allí conocí a un Persian y a su séquito de Meowth. Ellos me alimentaron y cuidaron de mi. Tenía una familia por primera vez en mi vida"

"Un día, frente a una tienda, vi la Meowth más hermosa que había visto en mi vida: Meowzie. Le pertenecía a una vieja rica quien no dudó en atacarme con su bastón en cuanto me vio cerca de ella. Le declaré mi amor a Meowzie pero ella me dijo que yo era un callejero y que solo le interesaban los humanos. Y entonces me decidí: Haría lo imposible por hablar y caminar como un humano"

—Entonces, ¿aprendiste a hablar y a caminar como humano para impresionar a una Meowth? —preguntó Misty. Extrañamente, no parecía burlarse de él, sino confundida. Tal vez esperaba otro tipo de historia.

—Si, lo hice por ella.

"Seguía en la banda, pero decidí buscarme otro lugar. Encontré refugio en el cobertizo de una academia de danza y decidí que era el lugar perfecto para aprender a actuar como humano. Como muchos Meowth saben caminar en dos patas, empecé por eso primero"

"Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Si bien aprendí bastante rápido, mis movimientos se volvieron más lentos y fui presa fácil para las personas a las cuales les robaba. Recibía golpes de todos lados y en una ocasión me metieron en una bolsa e intentaron prenderla fuego conmigo adentro… De no ser por Persian y mis otros compañeros, habría gastado rápido mis nueve vidas"

—¿Habría gente que mataría a un Meowth solo por comida? —preguntó Ash, indignado y asustado a la vez.

Meowth le sonrió de manera amarga.

—Cierto, eres de un pequeño pueblo , ¿no? Nunca has visto lo que pasa en los callejones oscuros de las ciudades y espero por tu bien que no las veas jamás.

James acarició la cabeza de Meowth, como si intentara reconfortarlo. En cuanto a Jessie, se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo de la manera más disimulada posible, pero se notaba que cada palabra que Meowth decía le estaba afectando fuerte. El embarazo la estaba volviendo muy sensible.

"Un año me costó aprender a hablar y a leer con ayuda de un libro e imitando a los alumnos del salón que estaban bajo mis patas. Una vez que dejé de tartamudear y logré hablar sin problemas, fui a buscarla y la encontré en el mismo lugar que la había visto hacía un año."

"Me rechazó. Así como lo oyen, me rechazó. Dijo de que yo no tenía dinero y que estaba peor que antes. Yo era…era… solo un fenómeno para ella. Ese mismo día tomé lo poco que tenía y me fui de Hollywood para buscar fortuna. Había oído hablar de Equipo Rocket antes, así que fui hasta la base para unirme a ellos. El jefe me dio comida, techo y un trabajo. Y luego conocí a Jessie y a James. No nos hemos separado desde entonces."

James tomó a Meowth y lo estrechó contra su pecho sin decir una palabra. El pokemón cerró los ojos y acepté el abrazo.

—Ya pasó —le dijo Meowth—. Ya no me duele más. Con ustedes aprendí que no todos los humanos son malos.

Brock comenzó a entender a Meowth. La "gente buena" era la que lo había ignorado y golpeado por años. Los criminales fueron los que lo cuidaron y lo hicieron sentirse dentro de una familia. ¿Jessie y James habrían pasado por lo mismo?

—No sabía que la habías pasado tan mal —murmuró Ash.

—Ni yo —agregó Misty.

—Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas —les dijo Brock.

James miró hacia el frente.

—Supongo que iré yo, aunque ustedes ya conocieron un poco de mi vida cuando fueron a la mansión.

"Soy hijo único y me crié en una mansión solitaria, a muchos kilómetros de cualquier pueblo. De niño estudiaba en casa, donde llegué a cursar veinticinco materias por semana, desde clases de piano a modales en la mesa. Alguna que otra materia me gustaba y pasé unos pocos momentos felices, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me sentía solo y atrapado entre cuatro paredes, zarandeado de un lado al otro como si fuera un títere. Aprendí rápido que yo no tenía derecho a elegir ni a opinar nada, pero no me resignaba Solo cuando visitaba a mis abuelos paternos durante el verano me sentía libre, feliz y amado."

"En una fiesta organizada por mis padres, conocí a una hermosa niña llamada Jessiebelle y me enamoré. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, mis padres estaban encantados con que pasara tiempo con ella y arreglaron con sus padres el compromiso para que nos casáramos mas adelante."

"Apenas anunciado el compromiso, Jessebelle se mostró como una manipuladora cruel y despiadada, peor que mis padres. Cuando me dijo que me deshiciera de mi Growlie, la odié con toda mi alma y jamás quise volver a verla, pero el compromiso ya estaba hecho y ella no paraba de seguirme como si fuera su sombra."

"Con tal de escapar de ella, les dije a mis padres que quería ser maestro pokemón. Ellos se mostraron de acuerdo, pero no quisieron ni oir hablar de que yo viajara solo por el bosque. Me enviaron al Tecnológico Pokemón para que aprobara todas las materias y de allí fuera directamente a la Liga Pokemón"

"Estudié todo lo que pude. Pasé noches enteras sin dormir con la nariz metida en los libros pero, cuando fui a dar el examen, mi mente se puso en blanco y no contesté ni una pregunta. Obviamente, me saqué un cero y todos se burlaron de mi y me dieron la espalda."

"No lo soporté más. No quería regresar y que mis padres me castigaran. Era la gota que había rebalsado el vaso. Una noche, tomé mis cosas y escapé del instituto rumbo hacia lo desconocido."

"No fue fácil, habiéndome criado entre mansiones y mayordomos. Pasé hambre y frío muchas veces, he sufrido robos y estafas. Trabajé duro para tener el pan de cada día, hubo gente que me ayudó y aprendí a hacer básicamente de todo, desde trapear el piso hasta construir una casa. Pero sobre todo, pude saborear lo que era la libertad. El poder hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie me juzgara o me lo prohibiera. A mis ocho años, aprendí que la libertad es algo más valioso que cualquier cantidad de dinero que mis padres hayan tenido."

"Un día, cuando ya era adulto, oí hablar del Equipo Rocket y que se ganaba buen dinero allí. Yo estaba trabajando de mesero por enésima vez y decidí probar suerte. Nunca supe bien por lo que lo hice. Tal vez me sentía solo o estaba muy resentido con la vida. Tal vez solo fue porque me imaginé que cara pondrían mis padres y los de Jessebelle si supieran que yo era un ladrón. El caso es que me aceptaron allí y conocí a Jessie y a Meowth no mucho tiempo después de entrar."

Se quedaron en silencio unos buenos segundos antes de que alguien se animara a hablar.

—Vaya, si debió ser muy duro —dijo Ash, como para decir algo. Brock podía ver que su pequeño amigo estaba muy incómodo. ¿Se sentía culpable? Tal vez fuera eso, a pesar de que realmente no tuviera la culpa.

Jessie rodeó a James con un brazo y lo obligó a que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Bajo la luz de la fogata, se la veía pálida y tensa, con el rímel corrido a causa de las lágrimas que había intentado frenar en vano. Como no parecía que quisiera hablar, Brock quiso dar por terminado el asunto.

—Está bien si no quieres hablar, Jessie. Aquí nadie te va a presionar para que lo hagas.

—No, está bien. Supongo que debería hacerlo algún día. Jamás le había contado de mi vida a nadie, salvo alguna que otra cosa aislada. Ya soy una mujer con una pareja y un bebé en camino. James merece saberlo todo y supongo que ustedes se lo han ganado.

Jessie respiró hondo. Parecía que le estaba costando mucho y apretaba con fuerza la mano de James. Meowth se escapó de los brazos de James y fue a acurrucarse en el regazo de Jessie.

"Bueno, no recuerdo bien donde nací. Solo sé que pasé los primeros cuatro años de mi vida viviendo en una aldea en las montañas con mi madre en una choza. Ella trabajaba mucho y una vecina me cuidaba. No recuerdo casi nada de mi madre, ni siquiera su rostro o su voz. Solo recuerdo que un día se fue y no regresó jamás. ¿Mi padre? Nunca tuve que yo recuerde.

"Mi vecina me adoptó como si fuera su hija y yo la tomé como mi única figura materna. Casi no teníamos para comer, pero yo no conocía otra vida, así que no me importaba. Un día, mi madre adoptiva dijo que había conseguido trabajo en un lugar lejano y nos mudamos a Hoenn"

"Mi madre adoptiva trabajaba como sirvienta en una mansión. Como había muchas habitaciones vacías, yo dormía en un cuarto enorme para mi sola. Vivíamos un poco mejor que en las montañas y mi madre adoptiva ahorraba hasta el último centavo. Así que no tenía cosas de lujo, a pesar de que vivía rodeada de ellos. Yo quería que ella se sintiera orgullosa de mi y ponía todo mi esfuerzo en la escuela para que así fuera."

"Un año después, mi madre adoptiva enfermó gravemente y falleció al poco tiempo. Quedé destrozada por dentro y no tenía ganas de vivir. La pareja rica para la que mi madre adoptiva trabajaba me apoyó mucho y decidió enviarme a Tecnológico Pokemón, con la esperanza de que un nuevo ambiente y el estudio me ayudaran a superar el dolor. Me dijeron que cuando regresara, me ayudarían a capturar mi primer pokemón."

"En el colegio no me podía concentrar. Antes de que mi madre adoptiva falleciera era una alumna regular, pero allí simplemente me costaba retener la información en mi cabeza. Me saqué una nota espantosa en el examen y todos me dieron la espalda. Tenía miedo de regresar a la mansión y contarles mi fracaso"

"Un día, el director me llamó a la oficina. Entré temblando porque pensaba que iban a retarme por mis malas notas o que iban a expulsarme. Cuando lo vi ahí, tan amable, me sorprendí mucho. Me hizo sentarme en una silla al frente suyo y me comunicó que unos ladrones habían entrado a la mansión y habían… habían asesinado a las dos únicas personas que me quedaban en el mundo"

Las lagrimas de Jessie bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir hablando.

"El director me dijo que cuando terminara el ciclo escolar, me mandarían a un orfanato. Yo no quería ir, así que ese mismo día escapé del colegio, al igual que James lo había hecho tiempo atrás."

"Viajé por Kanto y por Jotho también, haciendo amigos por el camino y trabajando constantemente para sobrevivir. El tiempo y el estar siempre en movimiento me ayudó mucho a superar el dolor y a dejar el pasado atrás. Hice una amiga llamada Cassidy, quien fue la que me convenció de entrar al Equipo Rocket. Me peleé con ella poco tiempo después."

"Ahora que lo pienso… mi madre adoptiva jamás habría aceptado el camino que tomé. Ella era una mujer dulce y buena que era capaz de todo con tal de hacerme sonreir, a pesar de que no era su hija. Supongo… supongo que, de estar viva, estaría… estaría… muy decepcionada de mi… Debí haber muerto yo y no ella."

Jessie rompió en llanto y James tuvo que estrecharla contra su pecho para consolarla. Meowth también la abrazó, colgándose de su cuello. Arbok se levantó del suelo y se enroscó alrededor de ellos, apoyando su cara en el estómago de su entrenadora.

—Ella ahora debe estar orgullosa de ti, cariño —le dijo James, besándola en la frente—. Lo importante es que ahora cambiamos y estamos bien.

—Nada puede justificar lo que hice —le respondió Jessie, con la voz ahogada en el hombro de James.

Brock dudó un momento. Era algo demasiado íntimo para meterse, pero sentía que debía hacerlo:

—Jessie, lo que importa es que estás intentando redimirte…

Jessie apartó el rostro del pecho de James. Tenía surcos negros en las mejillas.

—Redimirme ahora no va a cambiar lo que hice en el pasado. He robado muchos pokemón, arruinado varias vidas… No puedo volver el tiempo atrás. Ninguno de los tres puede.

James bajó la vista, avergonzado. El también estaba pensando algo similar, estaba seguro. Ash tragó saliva y despegó los labios.

—Tal vez no, pero… de nada sirve lamentarse ya. Pueden hacer cosas buenas ahora, ¿no? Mi madre siempre dice que cada día es una nueva oportunidad para ser mejores personas o algo así.

Jessie lo miró, enjuagándose las lágrimas.

—¿Tú crees?

Ash le dedicó una sonrisa amplia.

—Si, lo creo.

 **Me ha costado mucho inventar los pasados de algunos de los personajes, siendo el de Jessie el más difícil de hacer (hice cinco versiones antes de publicar la definitiva). Me gustaría saber que opinan al respecto.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	23. Día del niño

**¡Hola! Tuve un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que casi me olvido de publicar, lo siento.**

 **Kaiser (alias El Camarrrada): Yo también iba a hacer la historia de Jessie más fuerte, pero esta fue la que creí que quedaba mejor. Y si, ella tuvo varios novios y eso antes de entrar al Equipo Rocket y alguna que otra noche de sexo casual, pero habían dos menores presentes y no iba a contar eso.**

 **Greisfer: ¡Oh, un lector nuevo! Bienvenido a esta humilde historia.**

 **La historia de Jessie me fue difícil como no tienes idea. Tengo cinco versiones de su pasado y la que puse fue la que yo creí que era mejor. No quise caer bajo diciendo que ella se dedicaba a la prostitución; ella se tiene demasiado amor propio como para recurrir a eso.**

 **Ash lo veo como un chico más ignorante que estúpido y bastante cabeza dura, lo que es una muy mala combinación, pero al mismo tiempo es un buen chico que tiene un sueño y quiere hacer lo correcto.**

 **Brock es un santo. De no ser tan baboso, conseguiría novia chasqueando los dedos. Y Misty… admitamos que en Kanto era insoportable.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Brock creyó que era lo mejor y no creo que se haya equivocado. Se supone que así habrá un ambiente de confianza.**

 **Capítulo veintitrés**

 **Día del niño**

El grupo siguió su camino hacia Isla Canela. El ex Equipo Rocket ya no caminaba detrás de ellos, sino que caminaban casi a la par. Misty ya ni siquiera les buscaba pelea, cosa que era mucho decir viniendo de ella. Haber contado sus historias personales los había unido más y ahora había un poco de aire de confianza y camaradería.

La parte profunda del bosque quedó atrás y ahora caminaban por un camino de tierra, en una zona más despejada. Algunas casas se veían por los costados del camino, aunque bastante alejados. Eran casas sencillas, pero grandes, lo que daba a entender que era una zona residencial de clase media. Al frente de los hogares, yacían banderas con forma de pokemón acuaticos ondeando al viento y sujetadas al asta.

—¡Miren allá! —Misty señaló hacia adelante.

El camino terminaba en una construcción similar a un colegio. También tenía un asta al frente, con sus coloridas banderas en forma de pokemón acuáticos, como Magikarp, Goldeen y Gyarados.

—Miren todas esas banderas —murmuró Ash, maravillado.

—Saben lo que significa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Brock, sonriendo.

—¡Que bien! Hoy es mi día favorito del año. ¡El día del niño! —saltó Ash, entusiasmado.

James miró las banderas con los ojos brillantes de alegría, recordando lo bien que la había pasado en esa fecha, mientras que Jessie y Meowth solo mostraron indiferencia. Lunita, desde el bolsillo de James, también miraba las banderas con alegría y curiosidad.

—Cuando era niño, esperaba con ansias ese día —dijo James, nostálgico—. Era uno de los pocos días donde no tenía clases. Me pasaba todo el día nadando en la piscina y comiendo _kashiwa mochi_ hasta hartarme.

Jessie parpadeó y lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿De verdad tenías todo eso? —preguntó.

—¡Claro! ¿Acaso no todos los niños lo festejan así?

El rostro de Jessie se ensombreció.

—No. Yo no tenía día libre, ni piscina ni _kashiwa mochi_. Me pasaba el día estudiando o trabajando y como mucho comía algún sándwich de carne de Tauros.

James le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A veces se olvidaba que no todo el mundo había vivido lo mismo que él.

—Compraremos _koshiwa mochi_ en el pueblo y, si tenemos suerte, tal vez vayamos a nadar al lago, cariño —le dijo.

—¡Nya! —apoyó Lunita desde su bolsillo.

—Sería genial poder jugar todo el día como lo hacíamos el Día del Niño.

—Yo también —la apoyó James.

Ash se giró hacia ambos.

—No podemos perder el tiempo jugando todo el día, si todavía tengo que ganarme esa Medalla Volcán.

—Aparte, ya tuviste tu Festival de la Princesa —agregó Brock.

—El cual yo gané —dijo Jessie, haciendo una pose ganadora.

—Da igual, las muñecas se quedaron en el cuartel general del Equipo Rocket y nunca vas a poder recuperarlas otra vez, al igual que todo lo que dejamos allí —replicó Meowth.

Los dos se quedaron quietos de golpe, rígidos como postes.

—Algunas de mis chapitas están ahí —murmuró James. No se atrevió ni a hacer la cuenta de la cantidad de ellas que había dejado.

—Y las muñecas que gané en el festival… Debimos haber retirado nuestras cosas antes de dejar el Equipo Rocket.

—No lo teníamos planeado —dijo Meowth. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación—. Bueno, que más da. Tendremos que dar todas las cosas que teníamos en el cuartel como perdidas. Den gracias que no dejaron a ningún pokemón allí…

—Que bueno que están aquí. Estábamos esperándolos, entrenadores.

Todos miraron hacia el frente, donde provenía la voz. Era una joven de la misma edad de Jessie y James. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado hasta los hombros adornado con una vincha y de ojos verde oscuro. Llevaba un simple vestido naranja hasta las rodillas y un delantal rosa. Tenía todo el aspecto de ser una maestra, cosa normal, ya que estaban parados casi en la reja del colegio.

—Pasen por aquí —continuó, haciendo un gesto con el brazo para invitarlos a pasar—. Los niños están esperándolos en el patio de juegos.

Brock se adelantó enseguida, hipnotizado por la belleza de la maestra, y la tomó de las manos.

—Disculpe por hacerla esperar, bella dama, perdóneme. Mi nombre es Brock —se presentó, ante el rostro incómodo de la mujer. James se tapó los ojos con una mano. Sentía vergüenza ajena.

—Brock…eh… hola —la chica estaba visiblemente incómoda y hasta un poco asustada.

—Es un placer conocer a una educadora tan bella y tan encantadora como usted.

El sonido de un teléfono celular comenzó a escucharse. Ella retiró las manos de Brock, sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su delantal y atendió la llamada:

—Hola… Si, soy la maestra del jardín de niños… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no van a poder venir?... Pero aquí hay cinco… Entiendo… Si… Gracias.

La maestra colgó el teléfono. Se la veía muy desilusionada. Lanzó un suspiro profundo, como si no supiera que hacer.

—¿Qué sucede, señorita? —preguntó Ash.

Jessie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, no, otro acto altruista del bobo —murmuró Jessie por lo bajo—. Vamos a terminar limpiando ventanas.

—Cuando cuente hasta tres, salimos corriendo y que se las arreglen ellos —sugirió Meowth.

—Nos visitarían unos entrenadores y ellos dejarían que jugaran con sus pokemón —explicó la maestra, con tristeza—. Estaban muy emocionados con lo que iba a pasar. Ahora todos quedarán decepcionados.

—Somos entrenadores pokemón —dijo Ash.

Meowth se trepó al hombro de James.

—Uno… dos… —comenzó a contar.

—Meowth, cállate —lo retó James, en susurros— ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? Los niños quedarán decepcionados.

—No me importan los mocosos, quiero irme de aquí.

—¿Lo son? ¿De verdad? Oh, supongo que no tienen tiempo para que los niños jueguen con sus pokemón…

—La verdad… —comenzó a decir Jessie, pero Brock ya le había vuelto a tomar de las manos a la maestra.

—¡Si, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, tenemos toneladas de tiempo! —gritó, como si fuera un superhéroe a punto de aceptar una misión—. Los niños pueden jugar con nuestros pokemón. ¡Esos entrenadores no tienen corazón! Puede contar con nosotros, señorita —miró hacia atrás—. ¿Verdad, Ash?

—Claro, no hay problema.

Jessie resopló.

—De acuerdo, pero si me dan un trapeador, me voy —dijo.

James no pudo más que sonreir. No era una mala idea, al fin y al cabo. Pasar un día con los niños le serviría para aprender sobre como ser padre, tal vez..

—¡Oh, muchas gracias!—la maestra inclinó la cabeza—. Los niños se divertirán mucho.

Ash se rió, aunque de manera un poco forzada.

—Nosotros también.

—Pasen —la mujer les señaló el portón y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro.

—Gracias.

Entraron a un patio de piso de cemento, con algunas partes de tierra donde yacían árboles cuidadosamente podados. En el centro había una fuente y, del otro lado, el edificio donde probablemente los niños estudiaban y hacían sus actividades.

La maestra se detuvo a los pocos pasos y ahuecó las manos alrededor de su boca:

—¡Niños! ¡Ya pueden salir y conocer a nuestros cinco entrenadores pokemón!

Meowth retrocedió. Parecía muy asustado.

—Yo paso. Llámenme cuando nos vayamos de aquí —les dijo. Antes de que James pudiera detenerlo, salió disparando hacia uno de los árboles y se trepó tan alto como pudo, escondiéndose entre las hojas. Lunita maulló, preocupada.

—Gato cobarde—gruñó Jessie—. Ya verá cuando salgamos…

Unos sonidos de pisadas rápidas y numerosas, acompañada de risas, la interrumpieron. De la puerta del colegio salió una estampida de niños pequeños que se agruparon alrededor de ellos. Eran como quince, de aproximadamente tres o cuatro años de edad. No tardaron un instante en ir hacia Pikachu, quien estaba en el suelo. Sus pequeñas manitos comenzaron a tironear al pokemón eléctrico de los cachetes, las patas y de cualquier otra parte que pudieran.

—Esto se va a poner feo —murmuró James, tomando del brazo a Jessie y alejándose un par de pasos. Un Pikachu enojado podía ser un peligro.

—¡Oigan, chicos, tengan cuidado! —gritó Ash, aterrado. Levantó a Pikachu y lo sostuvo arriba de su cabeza justo antes de que lanzara un Impactrueno, electrocutándolo al instante.

Lejos de asustarse, los niños comenzaron a ponerse en puntas de pie y a sacudir a Ash. Lunita se escondió dentro del bolsillo, asustada. Ahora entendía por que Meowth se había ido. ¿Todos los niños eran así de insoportables? El no recordaba ser así cuando tenía esa edad.

—¡Niños, deben tener cuidado! ¡No pueden tratar a los pokemón como juguetes! —les advirtió la maestra, preocupada.

Era como hablarle a la pared. Los pequeños seguían sacudiendo a Ash en un intento de alcanzar a Pikachu a como diera lugar.

—¡SILENCIO, MOCOSOS! —gritó la maestra, con una ferocidad tal que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Jessie. Lejos de asustarse, los niños se calmaron y sonrieron a su maestra—. Bien, así está mucho mejor —les dijo, con una voz mucho más suave y amable.

—Oigan, ¡queremos ver mas pokemón! —dijo un niño de cabello castaño y ojos verde oscuro.

—¡Enséñennos más! —exigió una pequeña de trenzas.

A pesar de todo, a Ash se lo veía entusiasmado por mostrar a sus pokemón.

—Muy bien, hoy les tengo una sorpresa para ustedes —dijo, mientras sacaba sus pokebolas del cinturón—. Esperen ver estos grandiosos pokemón.

Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur y Squartle salieron de sus pokebolas, ante el asombro y alegría de los pequeños.

Misty no quiso quedarse atrás.

—Oigan, niños, miren a estos pokemon —dijo, lanzando sus pokebolas al aire. Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Goldeen y Psyduck aparecieron al instante.

—¡Y eso no es todo, amigos! —Brock metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar a sus pokemón.

James ya sabía todos los que tenían los bobos a causa de vigilarlos tanto y por las cientos de batallas que había tenido con ellos. Advirtió enseguida que Ash no había sacado a su Charizard y supuso que era un pokemón demasiado peligroso para los niños. Los pokemón de la boba eran inofensivos, siempre y cuando no golpearan a Psyduck en la cabeza. Brock tenía dos pokemón de tipo roca, Onix y Geodude, que resistirían cualquier golpe y que seguro tenían experiencia con los pequeños. Si mal no recordaba, no todos los que tenía Brock eran de roca. Tenía un Vulpix al que seguramente las niñas amarían acariciar y también un…

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

—¡Espera! —gritó, sujetando a Brock del brazo con fuerza.

—¿Eh? —Brock se veía muy confundido—. ¿Qué sucede?

James bajó la voz hasta casi hacerla inaudible.

—¿Tu tienes un Zubat, verdad?

Brock asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, ¿por qué? —preguntó. Luego, pareció mirar el bolsillo donde se encontraba Lunita—¡Ah! Lo siento, James, se me había olvidado.

Brock sacó tres pokebolas en lugar de cuatro y sus pokemón salieron a jugar con los pequeños. Corrían, acariciaban y se trepaban a ellos, entre risas, mientras la mayoría de los pokemón acuaticos tiraban burbujas en el aire para que los niños la reventaran. En dos minutos, había transformado el patio vacío en una linda postal de primavera.

Una pequeña se acercó a James y miró a Lunita, fascinada.

—¡Que bonito! —exclamó. Lunita se escondió dentro del bolsillo, asustada.

James se agachó hasta quedar casi a la altura de la nena.

—Puedes tocarla si quieres, pero con cuidado. No es un juguete.

La nenita estiró su mano y tocó con suavidad la cabeza de la pequeña. Lunita al principio maulló, asustada, pero luego comenzó a disfrutar las caricias.

Otro chico se acercó a ellos.

—¿Es el único pokemón que tienen? ¿No tienen más? —preguntó.

Jessie y James se miraron, sorprendidos. No se habían contado a sí mismos como entrenadores, dejando que los bobos tuvieran todo el protagonismo.

—Oh, si, tenemos más —Jessie sacó sus pokebolas y James la imitó—. ¡Salgan y muestren los maravillosos que son!

Arbok, Lickitung, Weezing, Growlie y Caterpie salieron de sus pokebolas. El pokemón de fuego salió disparando hacia James, lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a lamerle la cara, mientras movía la cola como loco. Lunita chilló de alegría al verlo y pronto comenzó a recibir su dosis de lengüetazos.

—Gowlie, ve a jugar con los pequeños —le dijo, intentando incorporarse. Growlie ladró en señal de aprobación y fue a jugar con los niños.

Jessie se agachó a su lado.

—Nuestros pokemón no están acostumbrados a los niños, ¿crees que estarán bien? —preguntó, dudosa.

James se sentó en el suelo.

—Oh, vamos, estarán bien. Son solo niños pequeños, ¿que crees que pueda pasar?

La respuesta llegó menos de treinta segundos después.

—¡HEY! ¡Mi Weezing no es una pelota!

Un grupo de seis niños estaban pasándose a su pokemón venenoso de un lado para el otro a los golpes como si estuvieran en un partido de vóley. James corrió hacia ellos y logró sacárselos con facilidad, no sin antes dejar a Lunita con Jessie.

—¿Estás bien, Weezing?

Weezing estaba tan mareado que apenas pudo murmurar algo. Temiendo lo peor, lo giró para que le diera la espalda y lo llevó hasta el muro de cemento. Tuvo suerte. Apenas lo puso allí, Weezing vomitó un liquido negro y espeso, muy parecido al Chorro Lodo que usaba a veces, excepto que echaba humo y parecía corrosivo, a juzgar porque mató unas flores silvestres que tuvieron la mala suerte de recibir el vómito.

—Uff, esto habrá que limpiar con lejía —murmuró, mientras se tapaba la nariz para evitar el vapor tóxico. Soltó a Weezing despacio y el pokemón descendió a la altura de sus rodillas. Dio un par de pasos para atrás y giró la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

Arbok estaba siendo casi aplastado por tres niños que parecían creer que tenía la misma fuerza que Onix; Lickitung corría espantado de dos o tres niños que querían tocar su lengua; Growlie estaba siendo montado por una niña y parecía feliz; Caterpie estaba siendo picado por un palo por otros dos, mientras algunas niñas miraban de lejos, espantadas.

—¡NIÑOS, VAYAN A JUGAR A OTRO LADO! —gritó la maestra. Los niños obedecieron y se fueron a jugar con los pokemón de los otros tres, entre risas. Se acercó hacia Jessie y James, más tranquila—. Lo lamento, pero sus pokemón son demasiado peligrosos, lo digo por Arbok y Weezing. Los otros se pueden quedar, pero deberían llamar a los otros dos antes de que lastimen a alguien.

James parpadeó. ¿Arbok y Weezing peligrosos para los niños? Esa mujer sabía muy poco de pokemón. Es más: no sabía nada.

—¡No son peligrosos! —le gritó Jessie, roja de ira.

—¿En que se basa para decir que son peligrosos? —preguntó James, mucho más calmado.

—Son pokemón venenosos y con eso ya es suficiente. Todos saben que los Arbok son vengativos y los Weezing son sucios y portadores de enfermedades.

Eso fue suficiente hasta para sus pokemón. Arbok y Weezing se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a marcharse hacia la verja, ofendidos.

—¡Oigan, esperen! —James corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Si no quieren a nuestros pokemón, no nos quieren a nosotros! —le gritó Jessie a la maestra. Se dirigió hacia Lickitung, Growlie y Caterpie—. ¡Ustedes sígannos, nos vamos de aquí! ¡Y Meowth, ya baja del puto árbol! ¡Nos vamos al puto Centro Pokemón!

Ignorando olímpicamente las caras de asombro de los pequeños por oír las malas palabras de su boca, Jessie salió corriendo detrás de James. Meowth, veloz como un rayo, corrió hacia Jessie y se le trepó en la espalda. Más atrás, Lickitung y Growlie los siguieron, con Caterpie montado en el lomo de este último.

* * *

Jessie y James alcanzaron a sus pokemón y pusieron a todos dentro de sus pokebolas. No pensaban volver a esa guardería ni aunque se lo pidieran de rodillas. Tanto a Arbok como Weezing los tenían desde la adolescencia, los habían adquirido el mismo año como regalo de parte de unos amigos y ambos eran prácticamente crías cuando los recibieron. Habían sido compañeros de aventura durante años y una maestra de quinta les decía como eran sus pokemón. Absurdo.

—¡Nya! —la nena maulló feliz, de vuelta en el bolsillo de James. Meowth, desde el hombro de Jessie, sofocó un grito, escandalizado, y se bajó de un salto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jessie, deteniéndose junto con James.

Meowth la ignoró y se puso delante de James, mirando fijo a su hija.

—¡Esa palabra no se dice, Lunita! ¡Es una palabra muy mala!

—¿Nya? ¡Nya nya! —protestó la pequeña. Meowth miró a Jessie con odio y luego a su hija otra vez.

—Jessie estuvo muy mal al decir esa palabra, ¿verdad? —volvió a mirar a Jessie con enojo.

—¿Qué palabra? —preguntó Jessie.

—¡Tú sabes bien! La palabra que empieza con p.

—Meowth, estaba enojada, ni me di cuenta que lo había dicho delante de ella y de los mocosos.

—Vas a tener que moderar esa boca, Jessie. Y reconocer que estuviste mal al decirlo.

Jessie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Meowth, ya estoy grande para esto…

James la tomó del hombro.

—Hay que ser un ejemplo para Lunita. Además, vamos a ser padres y no puedes andar hablando como camionero borracho.

—¡Yo no hablo así! —saltó Jessie—. Bueno, ocasionalmente digo alguna palabrota, por Dios, ni que ustedes nunca hubiesen dicho una en su vida.

—Lo sé, Jessie, lo sé. Pero a nadie le gusta que un niño insulte. Puede que nosotros no la entendamos, pero Meowth sí lo hará.

—¡Nya, nya, nya! —maulló Lunita, con determinación.

Meowth parpadeó, sorprendido. Abrió la boca, pero tardó un poco en hablar:

—Lo harás —le respondió, aunque con vacilación. La pequeña no pareció notar eso y maulló feliz.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó James.

—D-dijo que algún día hablará como yo y que todos la entenderemos —le tradujo Meowth.

James estaba por preguntar si era posible que Lunita aprendiera el lenguaje humano, pero fue interrumpido por una voz:

—¡Oigan!

Los tres miraron hacia el camino y vieron a Brock corriendo hacia ellos. Estaba solo; los bobos probablemente estaban todavía en la guardería, haciendo que sus pokemón jueguen con los pequeños. Jessie se adelantó un paso, con los brazos cruzados.

—Ni pienses que vamos a volver, tomarnos todos de las manos, cantar una canción y que al final todos aprendamos sobre la tolerancia y la discriminación, como si esto fuera una película animada para niños.

—Nunca dije eso —respondió Brock, cuando recuperó el aliento—. Es más, tienen razón.

—¿Tenemos razón? —preguntó Meowth.

Brock asintió con la cabeza:

—Si. Ningún pokemón es peligrosos si está entrenado, como los de ustedes. Ninguno de ellos le harían daño a un niño.

—¿Y que haces aquí? —preguntó James—. ¿No deberías estar en la guardería?

—Estaba preocupado, eso es todo. ¿Van al centro Pokemón?

—Si.

—Los acompaño.

—¿Y los otros dos?

—Les dije que nos encontraríamos allí. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

* * *

Joy revisó a los pokemón de Jessie y James (especialmente a Arbok y Weezing) y les dijo que estaban bien, solo un poco estresados. Nada que un buen descanso no curara.

Mientras los pokemón estaban con Joy, los cuatro fueron a almorzar en la cafetería. Lunita se había dormido y estaba durmiendo dentro de la canasta, arriba de la mesa. Aún conservaba la manga del uniforme y estaba abrazada a él como si fuera una manta de seguridad.

—Malditos mocosos, nos arruinaron el día —murmuró Meowth, mientras comía un pedazo de salchicha—. Sabía que debimos haber pasado de largo.

—Vamos, Meowth, los niños no son demonios —le dijo Brock.

—Lo son. Tú no tienes idea.

—Crié nueve hermanos, por si te habías olvidado.

Meowth lanzó un gruñido.

—Los que yo he conocido eran unas bestias. Los que me pateaban hasta casi romperme las costillas no eran mucho más grandes que esos. Por eso no me gustan mucho los niños.

Brock respiró hondo.

—No todos son así. ¿O acaso crees que el hijo de Jessie y James va a golpearte?

Jessie y James clavaron la vista en Meowth. El felino bajó un poco las orejas.

—Espero que no —murmuró.

James le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Nuestro hijo no te haría daño.

—Nunca lo permitiríamos. Además, nuestro hijo va a ser bien educado, no como esos mocosos del demonio —agregó Jessie—. Y tampoco dejaría que una maestra como esa lo educara.

Meowth fijó sus ojos en el vientre de Jessie. Lo notaba un poco más hinchado de lo normal, señal de que el bebé crecía cada vez más. No veía la hora de que naciera, ya que jamás había visto un recién nacido.

—¿Falta mucho para que nazca? —preguntó

—Seis meses —respondió Jessie, acariciando su vientre—. Y dentro de un par de meses, sabremos si es niño o niña.

James torció la cabeza y miró hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

—¿Esos no son Misty y Ash?

Todos se fijaron donde James estaba mirando. Efectivamente, eran ellos y parecían muy preocupados.

—¿Ya los mocosos acabaron con sus pokemón? —les dijo Meowth, una vez que los dos bobos se acercaron a la mesa.

—No estamos para bromas, Meowth —le dijo Misty, algo irritada.

—Uno de los niños de la guardería desapareció —explicó Ash.

—¿QUÉ? —saltaron todos.

—¿Cuándo pasó? —preguntó Brock.

—Nos dimos cuenta hace un rato—dijo Misty, apesadumbrada—. Estaba solo, triste y no jugaba con los pokemón. Pensamos que les tenía miedo, pero luego nos contó que él solo quería conocer un Meowth.

—¿Un Meowth? —preguntaron Jessie y James a dúo. Meowth parpadeó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, al mismo tiempo que sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por no haber participado.

—Si. Nos contó una historia de cómo un Meowth lo salvó de un Beedril usando un movimiento tipo Lucha. Sus compañeros no le creyeron y se burlaron de él. Y luego, cuando ya habíamos terminado todo, la maestra se dio cuenta que no estaba.

Brock se levantó de la mesa.

—Hay que ir a buscarlo —dijo—. Tal vez se haya perdido en el bosque y puede ser muy peligroso.

Jessie y James se miraron entre ellos durante un segundo antes de asentir y levantarse también. Meowth soltó un gruñido.

—De acuerdo, haré mi buena acción del día. ¿Qué hacemos?

* * *

Brock tomó las riendas de la situación y decidió revisar por sectores: Ash iría solo con Pikachu; Brock iría con Misty; Jessie con Meowth y James acompañado de Lunita. Habían querido dejarla con Joy, pero había llorado tanto que decidieron que se quedara con James.

Hacía diez minutos que estaban caminando por el bosque y todavía no lo habían encontrado. Jessie notó enseguida de que Meowth era más útil de lo que creía. Si bien no era un rastreador, podía hablar con los pokemón de la zona y preguntarles si no habían visto al niño, quien respondía al nombre de Timmy, según los bobos. Un par de Butterfree le dijeron a Meowth que le habían parecido ver a un niño pequeño de cabello castaño y de ojos verde oscuro que estaba deambulando cerca de un barranco.

Al escuchar eso, Jessie apuró el paso. Un niño tan pequeño y solo en un lugar como ese era peligroso, no solo por las piedras enormse en las que se podía romper la cabeza como si fuera una nuez, sino por los pokemón peligrosos que podrían atacarlo allí.

Por un instante, a Jessie se le cruzó por la cabeza lo que sentirían sus padres si no encontraban pronto al chico. Normalmente, ella tenía la empatía de una piedra, a diferencia de James y Meowth, pero ahora llevaba un hijo en su vientre y se imaginó como estaría ella si su bebé se perdiera. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ello. Tenia que encontrar a Timmy

Escuchó un grito que venía justo al frente de ellos. Comenzó a correr, pensando en las mil y una cosas horribles que le estarían pasando en ese momento.

Llegaron al barranco. El pequeño estaba con la espalda pegada contra una de las rocas, aterrorizado, mientras un Beedril zumbaba a un par de metros por encima de él Sus aguijones estaban listos para atravesar a Timmy como si fuera una brocheta.

Jessie metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su pokebola. El médico le había prohibido las batallas, pero le importaba un carajo, el chico moriría si no hacía algo rápido.

Desde la copa de un árbol cercano, un Meowth pegó un salto hacia el Beedril. Con una de sus patas traseras, le pegó con fuerza en la espalda, justo entre las alas. El Beedril se estrelló contra unas rocas y se quedó inmóvil.

Jessie se acercó a Timmy. Era obvio que era él, porque llevaba el uniforme de la guardería. Se agachó y lo tomó de la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, secándole las lágrimas.

—S-s-sí —tartamudeó el pequeño. Tenía el uniforme sucio de tierra y un par de raspones en las rodillas, pero nada serio. Sus ojitos brillaron de alegría al ver al Meowth que lo había salvado—. ¡Es Meowth! ¡Es el que me salvó! —gritó, mientras iba a abrazarlo. El Meowth no se negó y aceptó el abrazo.

—Debemos regresar rápido antes de que el Beedrill se recupere —dijo Meowth—. Vayamos al Centro Pokemón y nos reuniremos con los demás.

Jessie tomó al niño de la mano y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al bosque. El otro Meowth también los seguía, muy cerca de Timmy. Jessie temía de que el Beedrill se recuperara y saliera tras ellos, pero pasaron los minutos y nada. Una vez que se sintió segura, se detuvo y se volvió a agachar para ver a Timmy.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? —le dijo, alzando la voz—. ¡Te fuiste al medio del pu… condenado bosque, con lo peligroso que es! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¿Acaso no has pensado en tu familia o lo que sentirían si algo te pasaba?

El niño la miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez.

—L-lo si-siento, señora—tartamudeó Timmy—. Pero ellos… ellos no me creían sobre el Meowth que me salvó…

Jessie respiró hondo y apretó los puños, intentando ignorar el hecho de que la había llamado señora.

—¡No importa! ¡No debes salir así sin avisar a nadie, mocoso! ¡Hay varias personas que están en el bosque, buscándote y preguntándose donde mier… donde te encuentras!

El niño empezó a llorar con fuerza, asustado y arrepentido a la vez.

—Jessie, tiene tres años—le dijo Meowth, intentando tranquilizarla—. Creo que estás siendo demasiado dura con él.

Jessie se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano. Si, tal vez se había pasado un poco de la raya. El niño ya estaba bastante asustado y probablemente ya había aprendido la lección.

—Vámonos —dijo de manera brusca y siguió caminando.

* * *

Todo fue alegría cuando Timmy regresó a la guardería, acompañado del grupo. El pequeño les presentó al Meowth y sus compañeritos al fin le creyeron la historia.

—Muchas gracias por encontrarlos —les dijo la maestra, agradecida.

—Fueron Jessie y Meowth quienes lo encontraron —se metió Ash—. Debería darles las gracias a ellos.

La maestra se inclinó noventa grados hacia ambos.

—Muchas gracias por encontrar a Timmy. Sin ustedes, no sé lo que hubiese pasado. Debe haber algo con lo que pueda pagarles.

Jessie pensó durante unos instantes.

—Deje que nuestros pokemón jueguen con los niños y dígales de que ellos no son peligrosos, solo incomprendidos

La sonrisa de la maestra fluctuó un poco, pero aceptó. Jessie y James sacaron a sus pokemón, no sin advertirles a los niños que tuvieran mucho cuidado. Así, comenzaron a jugar de manera mucho más calmada que unas horas atrás.

—Creo que nuestro hijo estará muy bien con nuestros pokemón, ¿no? —preguntó Jessie.

—Si. Además, esto les servirá para interactuar con varios niños.

Jessie se rió.

—Oye, ¿acaso planeas que tengamos más hijos?

James se rió también.

—Tal vez. Unos ocho o nueve más.

Jessie le dio un leve empujón en el hombro.

—Tonto.

James la tomó de la cintura y la besó en los labios. Algunas niñas soltaron suspiros de ternura, mientras los niños hacían ruidos de desagrado ante la escena.

—¡Que lindo! ¿Ustedes son novios? —preguntó una niña de trenzas, con los ojitos brillantes de emoción.

James sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y se maldijo por eso. Era su novia, se había acostado con ella, conocía su cuerpo de memoria y reaccionaba como un chiquillo tímido y un poco idiota.

—Si, somos novios —le respondió con dulzura.

Las niñas se rieron como si fueran un montón de cascabeles sacudidos por el viento.

—¿Y cuando se van a casar?

Esa pregunta no se la esperó. Su rostro pasó de rojo a blanco y su cuerpo se paralizó. Su respiración se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco. Miró a Jessie para ver que respondería y se encontró con que ella lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos azules estaban tan llenos de decepción y tristeza que casi pudo ver como su corazón se rompía.

Eso fue suficiente para que James recuperara la compostura. Las niñas lo miraban, preocupadas. Intentó hablar, pero Jessie se le adelantó.

—Aún falta mucho —les respondió. No parecía enojada, sino como si de repente se hubiese acumulado un gran cansancio dentro de ella. Se dirigió a Brock—. Vayamos al pueblo a buscar provisiones y sigamos. No queremos que Ash se quede fuera de la liga por perder el tiempo, ¿no?

Brock asintió.

—Tienes razón, aún no hemos comprado nada, por todo este lío —dijo—. Ya se está haciendo de tarde, es mejor que nos marchemos.

Los seis se despidieron de los niños y de su maestra y partieron hacia el pueblo. James intentó decir algo sobre su reacción, disculparse o cualquier otra cosa pero supo que era inútil. La mirada de Jessie se le quedaría grabada en su mente para siempre.

 **Me mandé un error grosero en el cap anterior… Yo le inventé los nombres a los hermanos de Brock pensando que no tenían nombre… cuando si tenían. Lamento la pifia, la corregiré en cuanto pueda.**

 **Un saludo.**


	24. Sin comida

**Lamento haberme tardado dos semanas. Podría haberlo subido hace tres días, pero se me ha complicado todo.**

 **Kaiser: Siempre creí que todo no era tan perfecto en el mundo pokemón. Según lo que averigüe, Koffing y su evolución eran muy discriminados porque creían que eran portadores de enfermedades y se los mataba. En cuanto a tu fic, la temática harem no es lo mío, lo siento. Pero espero que tengas mucha suerte con tus lectores.**

 **Alen: No pensé que el capítulo fuera dulce, pero está bien. Todos los pokemón necesitan amor.**

 **Capítulo veinticuatro**

 **Sin comida**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que partieron desde el jardín de niños y aún no veían signos de que la civilización estuviera cerca. No importaba: tenían comida para tres días más y seguramente encontrarían un pueblo antes que se acabaran las provisiones. Pero lo que a Brock le preocupaba eran Jessie y James.

No parecían estar peleados intentando arrancarse los ojos, sino que parecían haber construido una barrera invisible entre ellos dos. Apenas si se dirigían la palabra y, cuando dormían, lo hacían dándose la espalda. Por momentos, James parecía querer acercarse, pero se acobardaba con facilidad y se sumía en silencio.

Desde que se habían marchado de la guardería habían estado así. Cuando llevaron a Timmy de vuelta a la guardería, estaban tomados de las manos y dándose mimos. Cuando se fueron, los dos estaban cabizbajos y sin ganas de hablar con nadie. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en ese momento? Recordaba haberlos visto con un grupo de niñas, pero nada más. Estaba demasiado ocupado admirando la belleza de la maestra, a pesar de ser una gritona.

Ahora ya era de tarde y estaban descansando después del almuerzo. James no estaba; había dicho que se iría a dar una vuelta cerca del río. Pero eso había pasado hacía casi una hora y ya se estaba empezando a preocupar. Meowth lamía la cabeza de su hijita, bañándola con la lengua; Jessie estaba durmiendo; Misty pulía a su Staryu y a su Starmie y Ash simplemente miraba el cielo junto a Pikachu. Todo muy tranquilo, si se exceptuaba la tensión entre Jessie y James.

Brock se levantó del suelo.

—Voy a buscar a James —dijo—. Se está tardando demasiado.

Ash se sentó de golpe y Pikachu lo imitó, parando las orejas.

—Te acompaño —dijo Ash casi de inmediato. También parecía preocupado. Brock negó con la cabeza.

—No, mejor quédate aquí —le respondió. Si lo encontraba, quería hablar con él a solas sobre lo que pasaba entre él y Jessie. No quería meterse en su relación, pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Se dirigió hacia el río y caminó contra la corriente, ya que ahí había visto que se dirigía James. Cruzaba los dedos a medida que avanzaba. No creía que James haya sido tan cobarde como para abandonar a Jessie, Meowth y Lunita con ellos, ¿o sí? O tal vez le había sucedido algo, no lo sabía. Pero ninguna opción era buena.

Escuchó una voz a lo lejos, cerca de la cascada. Brock comenzó a acercarse cada vez más deprisa. A medida que avanzaba, le parecía reconocer la voz de James:

—Soy un idiota… una desgracia… no la merezco.

Brock al fin pudo distinguir a James, sentado en una roca, a dos metros de la orilla y cerca de la cascada. Al frente suyo, yacía un Slowpoke mirándolo fijamente, con la cola metida en el agua. James bebía de una botella blanca que Brock identificó inmediatamente como sake.

—No puedo… no puedo olvidar… su… sus ojos… cuando me vio —James arrastraba las palabras y se balanceaba un poco sobre la roca.

—Slowpoke —respondió el pokemón con lentitud. Probablemente ni supiera de lo que James estaba hablando. Brock tampoco, pero lo que si sabía era que Jessie lo iba a matar si lo veía así.

—¿James?

El susodicho tardó tres segundos en girarse. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas y los efectos del alcohol.

—¡Brock! —se levantó con dificultad, casi cayéndose en el proceso. El adolescente tuvo que ayudarlo antes de que se rompiera la cara contra el suelo. Apestaba a sake.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le preguntó, intentando no darle un puñetazo.

James lo miró y mostró una sonrisa amplia y borracha.

—Después de Meowth, tú eres como mi hermano —le dijo, abrazándose a él, no sin antes estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Brock se acomodó para poderlo llevar, abochornado.

—Si, si, como digas, pero tienes que venir conmigo al campamento. Jessie te va a matar.

James soltó un gemido lastimero y se puso a sollozar.

—Jessie… ella va a dejarme…

—¿Qué? Tonterías, ella no va a dejarte.

—No después…. Después de lo que pasó…

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó.

James tardó varios segundos antes de responder:

—Ella quiere… casarse conmigo.

—¿Y tú no quieres eso?

James volvió a soltar un gemido lastimero, como un Growlithe herido.

—No… no lo sé. Le tengo pánico… al compromiso… por Jessebelle, tú sabes.

Brock entendió. Tendría que haberlo supuesto.

—Esas mocosas me preguntaron s quería casarme con Jessie —continuó—. Y no supe que responder. Jessie me vio y… y se dio cuenta que estaba asustado.

—Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto —intentó tranquilizarlo Brock—. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ¿eh?

James se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Gracias.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, Jessie ya estaba despierta. Cerca de ella, Meowth había sacado su guitarra y estaba cantando una canción.

 _Necesitaba conocer un poco más esta tierra_

 _Un día tomé mi mochila y me fui._

 _Dejé todo atrás_

 _Y me sentí libre al fin._

 _Sentir en mi cuerpo los rayos de sol_

 _Escalar las montañas más duras._

 _Ver con mis propios ojos_

 _Lo que se siente estar en las alturas._

James lanzó una pequeña risotada.

—Creo que todo está bien —dijo James—. No es una canción de suicidio. Pero me tengo… tengo que asegurarme…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Brock.

James se soltó del agarre del adolescente y caminó hacia Meowth en zigzag. El pokemón lo miró, sorprendido, al igual que todos los otros.

—Meowth —James se agachó, casi cayéndose al hacerlo, y le tocó la cabeza—, ¿estás bien?

Meowth parpadeó, estupefacto:

—Sí, pero tú no. ¿Estás borracho?

—Sólo un poquitito… ¿Pero estás bien?

Meowth se puso algo tenso.

—Estoy bien, James.

—Porque tienes que avisarme si estás mal. ¿Sabes?

Meowth asintió. Parecía que quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Si, si, ahora…

—No lo hagas de vuelta nunca más. No quiero perderte —le dijo, con la voz ya estrangulada por el llanto.

—¡James! —el pokemón se acurrucó en su pecho, temblando. Lunita también se acercó para exigir que la abrazaran a ella también. Pero Jessie la levantó y lo alejó de ellos, a pesar de las protestas de la pequeña.

—Mejor déjalos —le dijo Jessie.

James levantó la vista, soltó a Meowth y se puso de pie.

—Jessie… mi reina —dijo, tambaleándose para acercarse a ella. Jessie lo detuvo apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

—Meowth, ve a preparar tú sabes qué —le dijo, con rabia contenida. Meowth se secó las lágrimas con su pata y fue hasta la mochila de James, seguido de Lunita.

—Brock, ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó Ash, confundido.

—Está borracho —respondió.

Ash parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Para qué?

Brock intentó contenerse. ¿Es que acaso Ash había vivido bajo una roca toda su vida, como si fuera un Diglett? No, era peor que eso. Al menos los Diglett sacaban su cabeza del agujero de vez en cuando. Jessie tenía razón: tendrían que tener una larga charla con Delia.

—Es mejor que lo sepas más adelante —le respondió.

Misty, quien aparentemente no había vivido bajo una roca, comentó:

—Odio a los tipos que se emborrachan. ¿Lo hará seguido?

—No lo creo —opinó Brock—. Ya lo habríamos visto ebrio antes.

Mientras ellos hablaban y Meowth preparaba algo en un mortero (parecía una mezcla de hierbas), Jessie y James discutían.

—No quiero… perderte —decía James, mientras sus lágrimas escapaban sin control. Jessie estaba entre la furia y la confusión.

—¿Por qué me perderías? —le preguntó, enojada.

—Quieres casarte conmigo, ¿no?

Jessie lo miró, tan sorprendida que casi rozaba el espanto, pero luego se relajó.

—Hablemos de esto cuando estés sobrio —le respondió, más tranquila.

—¡Pero si yo estoy bien! —exclamó. Luego, bajó la voz—. Te verías hermosa de blanco —su tono se volvió soñador—. Tu vestido tendría… un tajo al costado… y te recogerías el cabello en un rodete… ¿Te dije alguna vez… lo preciosa que te ves con un rodete? Me vuelves loco.

Jessie se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Meowth, cuanto falta para que termines con esa cosa?

—Un momento, un momento —respondió Meowth, machacando las hierbas y agregándole agua de un termo.

—Jessie… si quiero… que te cases conmigo —continuó James—. Solo que la palabra "casamiento" aún me da un poco de miedo… Sabes bien que te amo demasiado, mi amor.

Meowth volcó el contenido del mortero en una taza de lata y se la pasó a Jessie.

—Ya está.

Jessie le tapó la nariz a James con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo obligó a beber el contenido de la taza. James hizo ademán de querer escupir el líquido, pero ella continuó hasta que solo quedaron las hierbas en el fondo.

James lanzó un fuerte eructo y un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo.

—Ajj, eso sí que fue asqueroso —dijo, limpiándose la boca con la mano. Parecía que la borrachera había desaparecido, pero se lo notaba algo descompuesto.

—Para que aprendas a no emborracharte así, imbécil —lo retó Jessie, con los puños cerrados.

James miró hacia abajo, como un niño regañado.

—Lo siento… No sé lo que me pasó. Solo iba a tomar un poco de sake, nada más.

—¡Era nuestro sake de la victoria! ¡Lo teníamos reservado para cuando capturáramos a Pikachu! —le gritó Jessie.

—¡De todos modos ya no vamos a capturarlo!

Meowth se puso en medio de los dos.

—Ya, ya, no discutan. Le va a hacer mal al bebé —les dijo, intentado apaciguarlos.

Los dos se callaron y se tranquilizaron… hasta que escucharon un llanto.

—¡Nyaaaa! —lloraba Lunita, sentada en el suelo, a escasos dos metros de ellos. Meowth se acercó a zancadas hacia su hija y le lamió la cabeza.

—Shhh, tranquila, cariño, no llores, no pasa nada —intentaba consolarla—. Es normal que la gente se peleé a veces.

—Nya nya…

—No te gusta que peleen, lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero verás que todo saldrá bien.

Jessie y James miraron al padre y a su hija un momento antes de mirarse a los ojos.

—Podemos esperar al casamiento hasta que nazca el bebé —le dijo James en un hilo de voz—. Así tenemos tiempo para preparar un casamiento decente y puedas lucir el vestido. ¿No?

Jessie sonrió.

—¿Acaso tienes alguna duda? ¡No voy a lucir gorda en mi vestido de boda!

James soltó una risotada y la besó en la mejilla. Jessie le respondió agarrándolo de la cintura y besándolo en los labios. Brock no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio al ver que todo se había arreglado. Incluso Misty miraba la escena con los ojos brillantes.

—Bueno, tenemos que seguir viajando —dijo Brock en voz alta. El resto dio su aprobación y comenzaron a guardas las cosas en sus mochilas para poder dirigirse a Isla Canela, cual parecía eternamente lejana.

* * *

Tres días después, la comida se había acabado.

Sentían que daban vueltas en círculos alrededor del bosque y no era para menos: Ash había perdido el mapa dos días atrás y ahora no tenían idea en donde estaban parados o donde estaba el próximo pueblo.

—Solo tenemos un poco de arroz y algunos condimentos —dijo Brock con tono sombrío, sentado sobre una piedra—. También algunas botellas de agua, pero nada más.

Ash lo miró de manera fugaz y bajó la vista. Se sentía culpable por haber perdido el mapa y había pedido perdón, pero aún se sentía mal. Misty estaba preocupada, abrazada a su Togepi. Al menos aún había latas de comida pokemón, pero no durarían más de dos días.

Jessie, James y Meowth no parecían preocupados, sino pensativos. Estaban hablando en voz baja entre ellos y sintió una leve irritación porque no estaban compartiendo lo que decían con el resto. ¿Acaso no eran todos parte del mismo equipo?

Antes de que Brock pudiera llamarles la atención, ellos dejaron de hablar. Jessie se veía decidida.

—Necesitamos organizarnos —dijo Jessie, como si fuera una capitana dirigiéndose a sus soldados—. Ash, ve a buscar agua y leña; Misty y Meowth, a buscar bayas; James, ve a pescar; Brock, quédate aquí cuidando a Lunita y el resto de las cosas. Yo iré a ver si encuentro comida también.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién te nombro la líder? —le cuestionó Misty,

Jessie chasqueó la lengua hacía ella y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, mirándola fijo a los ojos.

—¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor? Porque me encantaría que la compartieras en lugar de quejarte. Podríamos morirnos de hambre, ¿sabes? Así que, o aportas algo útil o te callas y haces lo que te digo, maldita pelos de zanahoria.

Misty la miró con un odio intenso. Jessie le sostuvo la mirada hasta que la chica soltó un bufido y miró para un costado.

—¿Alguien más quiere quejarse? —desafió Jessie a los otros. Ninguno habló—. Pues bien, nos reuniremos en una hora a más tardar.

Jessie sacó una de sus pokebolas y llamó a Arbok. El pokemón tipo veneno apenas la vio se acercó a ella, frotando la cabeza en su hombro. Jessie lo acarició y luego agarró una pequeña canasta de mimbre.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Arbok. Tenemos que ir a buscar comida. Ven conmigo.

Jessie se internó entre los arboles junto a su pokemón. Ash y James se fueron juntos tomando otro camino. Misty, con un bufido, hizo equipo con Meowth, tomando una bolsa vacía de supermercado para poder cargar las bayas.

—¡Nyaaa! —comenzó a llorar Lunita, al ver que sus dos seres más importantes para ella se alejaban. Corrió hacia su padre y se abrazó a él, entre lágrimas.

—No, mi amor, no llores. Papi va a buscar comidita —le explicó Meowth—. Quédate con Brock, te prometo que volveremos pronto.

—¿Nya nya?

—No, no puedes venir conmigo.

—¡Nya!

—Mmhh… Tienes razón —se dirigió a Misty—. Podrías dejar a Togepi aquí con Brock. Será más cómodo para ti.

Misty dudó unos momentos antes de acceder a dárselo a Brock.

—No tardaré, ¿si? —le dijo a su Togepi y luego se marchó junto con Meowth.

Brock puso a Lunita y a Togepi juntos. A pesar de que ya llevaban semanas viajando juntos, era la primera vez que los dos bebés iban a poder interactuar. Lunita se acercó al pokemón de Misty, con cautela, pero Togepi avanzó con normalidad hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella. No pasó mucho rato antes de que comenzaran a jugar juntos, persiguiéndose y dándose mimos. Era una escena adorable.

Ash fue el primero en regresar con un cubo de agua y le explicó a Brock que habían encontrado un lago. James se había quedado para pescar. Ash volvió a marcharse para buscar ramas para encender un fuego.

Jessie fue la segunda en regresar junto a su Arbok y depositó la canasta en el suelo, frente a Brock.

—Listo. Tengo suerte de que Arbok sea un muy buen cazador —le dijo, orgullosa.

Brock miró dentro de la canasta. Dos Pidgey y un Pidgeotto yacían muertos, apilados uno encima del otro. Aparentemente, habían muerto por una fractura en el cuello.

—Con esto tenemos para el almuerzo de hoy —dijo Brock—. Cuando Ash vuelva con la leña, me pondré a cocinar.

—Voy a desplumarlos mientras tanto —Jessie se sentó en el suelo, tomó una bolsa de plástico y comenzó a arrancarles las plumas a uno de los Pidgey—. Esto servirá para hacer relleno para almohadas —comentó en voz alta, más para sí misma que para Brock—. Podría venderlas a buen precio.

Mientras Jessie cavilaba en voz alta, Ash regresó con la leña.

—Espero que esto sea suficiente…—comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver a Jessie. Se acercó hacia ella y torció la cara en un gesto de horror.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —le gritó, horrorizado.

Jessie levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con indiferencia.

—Desplumando un Pidgey —respondió.

—P-pero los pokemón son nuestros amigos, ¡no comida!

Jessie se rió sin alegría. Brock pensó que lo hacía solo para reprimir las ganas de propinarle un puñetazo en la cara.

—¿Nunca has comido una hamburguesa o una salchicha? No te veo cara de vegetariano y bien que has comido carne, te hemos visto. No seas hipócrita.

—¿Qué tienen que ver las hamburguesas con los pokemón?

Jessie abrió mucho los ojos, como si tuviera en frente a la cosa más bizarra y estúpida que haya visto en su vida. Brock miró hacia abajo, sintiendo vergüenza ajena como nunca había sentido. Hasta sus hermanos más chicos tenían una idea de dónde venía la carne que él compraba (y cazaba de vez en cuando).

—Una cosa es que no supieras lo que era carnívoro y otra cosa es esa idiotez tan grande que acabas de decir. El Pidgey que estoy desplumando es más inteligente que tú. Y no me refiero a cuando estaba vivo, sino así, muerto como está ahora.

Brock se puso en medio. Por muy de acuerdo que estuviera con ella, no quería peleas. Suficiente eran las riñas entre Ash y Misty como para soportar estas.

—Basta —dijo Brock—. No quiero peleas. Jessie, sigue desplumando los Pidgey. Y tú, Ash—suspiró profundamente—, las hamburguesas están hechas de Tauros en su mayoría.

Ash parpadeó varias veces, aturdido.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, de verdad —le respondió Brock, de manera tajante.

—Así que no seas hipócrita —le dijo Jessie—. Elige: o comes a la hora del almuerzo o muérete de hambre. Estamos en una situación donde hay muy pocas opciones de supervivencia. Hasta ahora has tenido suerte, solo porque tienes a Brock. ¿Qué tal si no lo tuvieras? —Se levantó, con los ojos chispeantes de furia—. ¿Crees que estarías aquí ahora? No sé qué pensaba tu madre al dejarte ir de viaje pokemón, cuando es obvio que no puedes cuidar de ti mismo y mucho menos de tus pokemón.

—¡Yo si cuido a mis pokemón! —gritó Ash.

Jessie se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de manera burlona.

—¿Los cuidas, eh? Dime una cosa, ¿les das de comer? ¿O al menos ayudas a Brock a preparar la comida? Porque veo que él está haciendo el trabajo de alimentar a tu Pikachu —el pokemón eléctrico, posado eternamente en el hombro de Ash, la miró, movió las orejas y pareció decir algo. Si Meowth estuviera ahí, lo habría traducido—. Tampoco veo que los bañes. Y un pequeño y minúsculo detalle: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entrenaste?

Ash apretó los puños.

—¡Mis pokemón no necesitan entrenamiento! ¡Ellos valen por dos!

En ese momento, Misty y Meowth regresaron con la bolsa repleta de bayas. Lunita, quien había estado viendo con preocupación la pelea entre Ash y Jessie, salió disparando como una flecha hacia su padre.

—Oh, no, otra vez eso de "sus pokemón valen por cuatro" —Misty lo parodió con sorna—. Te regalaron cuatro de las seis medallas, no te creas tan importante.

Las palabras metieron el dedo en la llaga.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó Ash.

—Brock te regaló la medalla, al igual que mis hermanas, Sabrina y Érica; sin los consejos de Brock jamás le habrías ganado al Teniente Surge. No sé ni cómo le pudiste ganar a Koga —parecía que hacía tiempo que quería decirle todo esto—. Cada tonto tiene su día, ¿no?

Brock se puso de pie. Ya habían llegado demasiado lejos.

—¡Basta!—gritó. Todos se giraron hacia él, Meowth incluido. Se dirigió a cada uno de ellos, intentando no perder los nervios—. Jessie, no te alteres, estás embarazada y al bebé no le va a hacer bien; Misty, por favor, ahórrate los comentarios; y tú Ash, más vale que comas lo que voy a cocinar, ¿está claro? ¡En este campamento se come lo que hay! ¡Sin chistar!

—Si —dijeron los tres, bajando la vista.

Brock asintió, satisfecho de sí mismo. Era igual que tratar con sus hermanos menores al fin y al cabo. Mientras esperaban a James, comieron unas pocas bayas de la bolsa que Misty y Meowth habían traído.

James regresó cuando el plazo de una hora estaba a punto de terminar. Tenía un Goldeen muerto agarrado de la cola.

—Fue todo lo que pude conseguir en una hora —dijo James, algo desilusionado de sí mismo.

Misty lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¡Como te atreves a matar un Goldeen! ¡Es una de las criaturas más hermosas del mundo!

—Y deliciosas —agregó Meowth.

—Dijimos que yo iba a pescar, pero no te quejaste —le dijo James, sorprendido.

—Bueno… pensé que pescarías un Magikarp…

—Ah. ¿La vida de un Magikarp vale menos que la de un Goldeen? —Meowth lo dijo con tono burlón, pero sus ojos destilaban ira.

—Claro que sí —respondió Misty, decidida—. Todos saben que los Magikarp son inútiles.

Meowth solo se la quedó mirando, sin mover un músculo.

—Ajá —Meowth aparentó indiferencia—. Con esa lógica, tu vida vale menos que la de Brock porque eres una inútil que solo sirve para molestar a los demás.

Misty colocó sus manos en las caderas, furiosa:

—Al menos soy una líder de gimnasio. Tú solo eres un fenómeno.

El silencio que se sumió sobre ellos fue tal que Brock creyó por un segundo haberse quedado sordo. Ni el viento parecía soplar. Meowth miró a Misty, ofendido y dolido. James dejó el Goldeen en el suelo, se acercó y le tocó ligeramente la pata.

—Meowth, deja, no hagas caso…

—Al menos Jessie y James quieren estar conmigo y no se sienten obligados porque me deban nada —dijo, con los dientes apretados—. Nadie te soporta, Misty, y si Ash y Brock fueran menos caballerosos, hacía rato que te habrían mandado al carajo. Ellos no te quieren y de seguro tus hermanas tampoco. Estoy seguro que, si fuera un poco más listo, Ash sería capaz de trabajar y pagarte los diez mil o quince mil yenes que debió salir tu bicicleta para que dejes de molestarlo.

Meowth se dio media vuelta y se internó entre los árboles. Jessie se levantó de golpe.

—Iré con él —dijo Jessie y también se marchó. Arbok, quien había estado dormitando cerca de ella, se levantó del suelo y siguió a su ama.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Misty se sentó de espaldas a ellos, sacó una de sus pokebolas de la mochila y comenzó a limpiarlas con lentitud.

—Espero que Meowth esté bien —murmuró James, preocupado.

Brock comenzó a sospechar que algo raro pasaba con el felino. James cuando estuvo borracho, le preguntaba a Meowth constantemente si estaba bien. Ahora el pokemón gato se había marchado, con Jessie detrás, y James estaba sentado, retorciéndose las manos y mirando cada tanto hacia donde Meowth, Jessie y Arbok se habían marchado.

—James, ¿pasa algo con Meowth? —preguntó

Él abrió la boca como si quisiera decirlo, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia Misty y Ash y pareció cambiar de opinión.

—Nada, solo estoy preocupado —dijo.

—¿Nya?

Casi se habían olvidado de Lunita. La pequeña estaba intentando treparse a la pierna de James con sus pequeñas uñas, preocupada probablemente por la discusión. James la alzó y la puso sobre las rodillas. Forzó una sonrisa.

—Tu papi ya vendrá, tranquila —intentó tranquilizarla.

Ash, por otro lado, miraba a Misty, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pikachu se acercó a ella y se trepó a sus piernas.

—Hola, Pikachu —Misty acarició con suavidad a Pikachu. Su voz parecía quebrada. Ash se acercó a ella, sin saber que decir.

—O-oye, Misty…

No se giró.

—¿Qué quieres? —intentó sonar ruda y solo logró tener un tono lastimero.

—Lo que dijo Meowth… no es cierto —murmuró Ash, en un intento de consolarla—. Somos amigos, tú sabes.

Misty se giró. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—Gracias —respondió sin ganas. No le creía ni una sílaba.

Ash no supo más que hacer. Consolar a la gente no era precisamente su terreno. Quiso decir algo más, pero no pudo. Pensándolo bien, ella sí era una persona molesta a la que no se podía sacar de encima por culpa de la tonta bicicleta. Meowth tenía algo de razón al fin y al cabo, pero de ahí a decírselo en la cara de la manera en que el pokemón lo había dicho era otra historia.

Jessie y Meowth tardaron media hora en regresar. Para ese entonces, Brock ya había cocinado el Goldeen a la parrilla mientras James se encargaba de hacer estofado de Pidgey. James dio un suspiro de alivio al verlos.

—Qué bueno que llegaron, la comida está lista —dijo Brock, sacando el Goldeen del fuego y sirviéndolo en dos platos—. Pero antes de comer, quiero que Meowth y Misty se pidan disculpas por lo que se dijeron.

—¡No tengo por qué disculparme por lo que dijo esta discriminadora de pokemón! —gritó Meowth.

—Yo tampoco voy a disculparme —replicó Misty.

Brock tenía que forzarlos de alguna manera.

—Nadie va a comer hasta que se pidan disculpas —sentenció Brock.

—Pero…

—Sin peros.

Misty y Meowth se miraron a los ojos con odio. Ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer, pero sus estómagos estaban hambrientos y el olor solo provocara que les gruñera. Meowth miró el rostro hambriento de su pequeña hija y no lo soportó.

—Lo siento —gruñó Meowth.

Misty pareció entender por qué había pedido disculpas en realidad y sus músculos se relajaron.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella.

Brock se dio por satisfecho. Cortó el Goldeen en varios pedazos y se los repartió a todos.

—Sé que para algunos esto no es la mejor opción, pero es esto o arriesgarnos a morir de hambre —dijo Brock—. Así que digamos buen provecho y a comer.

—Buen provecho —dijeron todos y, algunos con menos culpa que otros, empezaron a comer.

 **La canción está basada en "Lo más frágil de la locura", de La Renga.**

 **Saludos.**


	25. La academia de Growlithe

**¡Hola!**

 **Estoy recuperándome de una laringitis. Ya estoy mucho mejor, por suerte.**

 **Kaiser: Si, una larga charla van a tener que tener con Delia, por Dios. Y si, fui dura con Misty, pero en la primera temporada era así de insoportable, no le estoy inventando nada**

 **Alen: ¿Resfriado? Capaz que una gripe fuerte a estas alturas XD. Hay que ver que pasa después.**

 **Kisame: Creí que te había tragado la tierra, mujer! Delia creo que confió demasiado en su hijo. La verdad, no me parece una mujer que se preocupe demasiado por él. El señor de las moscas... no lo he leído, pero mi pareja si y me ha hablado mucho sobre eso. Ash y Misty van a terminar abandonados en una isla para que se maten entre ellos? XD**

 **Bueno, acá tienen el capítulo. Casi me lo salto, pero decidí escribirlo de todos modos.**

 **Capítulo veinticinco**

 **La academia de Growlithe**

Estuvieron dos días más dando vueltas casi en círculos, sin encontrar un camino. Arbok era un excelente cazador y siempre traía Pidgey o Pidgeotto para comer y, en un par de ocasiones, Rattata. No se morían de hambre, pero estaban deseosos de comer en un Centro Pokemón y dormir en un futón. Si bien los tres bobos tenían bolsas de dormir, Jessie y James dormían en el suelo tapados por una manta.

Al fin pudieron encontrar un camino cuando ya estaban a punto de desesperarse y pensar que pasarían otra noche en el bosque. Si había un camino, tenía que ir para algún pueblo o ciudad. Con los ánimos renovados y con la mira próxima en el próximo conjunto de casas que podrían llegar, fueron caminando alegremente por el polvoriento camino.

—¡Ladrón!

El grito de una voz femenina hizo que Jessie, James y Meowth pegaran un brinco. ¿Acaso los estaban buscando a ellos?

—¿Ladrón? —preguntó Ash—. De seguro es el Equipo Rocket.

Jessie carraspeó con fuerza.

—Niño, estamos aquí.

—Ehh… pero ustedes no son todo el Equipo Rocket, ¿o sí?

Por el camino de tierra, detrás de ellos, apareció un hombre gordo y bajito, de cabello negro y corto con bigote. Traía un costal color verde cargando en sus espaldas y un arma de fuego en una mano.

—Ese debe ser él —gruñó Brock. James se alivió en parte porque no los estaban persiguiendo a ellos, pero el tipo que tenían en frente estaba armado. No los había notado todavía, pero si llegaba a hacerle algo a Jessie…

—A mi si me parece el ladrón —comentó Misty, algo asustada.

—¡Ve, Pikachu! —le ordenó Ash.

Pikachu, desde el hombro de Ash, parecía listo para entrar en acción, pero notó el arma en la mano del ladrón y se escondió, asustado.

—¿Qué te pasa, Pikachu? —preguntó Ash, confundido.

—¡Ataquen! —se escuchó la misma voz de antes.

Un Growlithe salió de los arbustos, pegando un salto tan grande que pasó por arriba del grupo y aterrizó a escasos dos metros del ladrón. Se puso en posición de ataque, mientras el supuesto ladrón lo miraba aterrorizado.

—¡Detenlo, Growlithe! —gritó la voz.

El ladrón entró en pánico y se echó a correr, pero nada podía hacer para escapar del Growlithe. El pokemón de fuego se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo. El arma salió volando de las manos del ladrón y rodó por el pasto. Por suerte, no se había disparado.

Ash aprovechó la oportunidad:

—¡Bien, Pikachu, Impactrueno!

Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash y lanzó su ataque en el aire, impactando de lleno contra el ladrón. A James le pareció raro que el pokemón eléctrico no lo estuviera atacando a él, para variar.

—¡Bien, Pikachu! ¡Demuestrale quien es el jefe!

Se escuchó el sonido de un silbato en el aire, interrumpiendo los gritos de victoria de Ash. Muchos pasos comenzaron a escucharse de todas partes. Pikachu se subió asustado al ver que ocho Growlithe más los rodearon, entre gruñidos. No parecían para nada amistosos y amenazaban con morderlos en cualquier segundo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ash, confundido y asustado a la vez.

Jessie se agarró con fuerza al brazo de James. Lunita, desde el bolsillo, comenzó a llorar.

—¿Crees que podamos contra ellos? —preguntó Jessie en voz baja.

James iba a responder, pero algo hizo que se quedara mudo del asombro, algo que veía por primera vez en años.

Un rayo rojo salió del bolsillo de Jessie y Arbok se materializó delante de su entrenadora. Estaba en pose defensiva y enseñando los colmillos de manera amenazante a los Growlithe más cercanos. Murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Arbok dice que si llegan a moverse un milímetro más, no dudará en matar —tradujo Meowth. Se había subido al hombro de James para estar cerca de su hija y tranquilizarla.

Arbok jamás había se había salido de la pokebola en su vida o al menos desde que James lo conocía. El médico había dicho algo sobre que Arbok podría volverse demasiado agresivo si sentía que su entrenadora estaba en peligro, dada su fidelidad y el hecho de que ella estaba embarazada. Pero jamás se había imaginado que sería capaz de salirse de la pokebola para defenderla hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, una oficial Jenny fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el ladrón y el Growlithe que lo había detenido, acompañada de dos oficiales más. James comenzó a transpirar frío y sintió como la mano de Jessie apretaba su brazo con más fuerza. Mierda, todo estaba saliendo muy mal.

—¡Que terrible! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la oficial Jenny al ladrón, agachándose.

—Si… creo que si —contestó el hombre, con tono dolorido.

La oficial Jenny se giró hacia el grupo, enojada.

—¿Quieren decirnos por qué interfieren con nosotros? —les preguntó.

—¿Interferir? —preguntó Brock.

—Pero si nosotros solo tratábamos de ayudarles a capturar al ladrón antes de que se escapara —dijo Ash.

—No es un ladrón, es un policía entrenando a nuestra unidad de Policía Canina.

—¿Policía Canina? —preguntó Ash, sin entender.

—Son policías pokemón.

Ash sacó su Pokedex y apuntó al Growlithe más cercano.

— _Growlithe, el pokemón cachorro. Siendo fiel a su amo, alejará a sus enemigos ladrando y mordiendo_ —dijo la voz robótica de la Pokedex.

—Eso debería hacer a Growlithe el pokemón perfecto para ayudar a la policía —comentó Misty.

—Así es —agregó Ash. Su Pikachu hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—La Policia Canina —dijo Brock, pensativo—. Esos Growlithe están muy bien entrenados —se agachó para estar a la altura del Growlithe más cercano—. Y son… simpáticos —agregó, extendiendo su mano a la cabeza del pokemón.

James lo vio e intentó decirle que no podía tocar a un Growlithe si no eras su entrenador o alguien de la familia y menos cuando estaban en pose de ataque, pero Jessie se le adelantó:

—¡Cuidado! —le advirtió Jessie, agachándose para tomarlo del hombro. El Growlithe les gruñó a ambos y enseñó los dientes.

Todo se fue al demonio.

Arbok se movió, haciendo silbar el aire y golpeó a Growlithe con un Cabezazo, haciéndolo volar por el aire. Arbok se replegó enseguida y, con su cuerpo, hizo un círculo alrededor de Jessie, desafiando con la mirada a cualquiera que osara acercarse.

—¡Quietos! —ordenó Jenny a los otros Growlithe para evitar que atacaran. Se acercó al que Arbok había golpeado—. ¿Estás bien?

El Growlithe se levantó enseguida y ladró en señal de que todo estaba en orden. Arbok, desde su lugar, lanzó un siseo.

—Arbok dice de que advirtió que, si se movían un milímetro más, atacaría. Y que agradezca que no lo haya matado —tradujo Meowth.

Jessie acarició la cabeza de su Arbok. Aún parecía agitado.

—Tranquilo, Arbok. Estoy bien, no te asustes.

James, en contra de lo que quería hacer, dio un par de pasos hacia Jenny.

—Disculpenos, por favor. Mi novia está embarazada y Arbok está siendo muy sobreprotector con ella y muy agresivo con quienes considera una amenaza. Realmente lo lamento —agregó, mientras se inclinaba en noventa grados. Deseaba con toda su alma que nos los arrestaran por eso.

Jenny se puso de pie.

—Entiendo. Ese Arbok debe serle muy fiel a su entrenadora —comentó—. Es algo que casi cualquier pokemón haría.

Ash se adelantó:

—Oficial Jenny, ¿podría ayudarnos? Hace una semana que estamos perdidos en el bosque.

Ella asintió.

—No se preocupen. La academia está cerca de aquí. Pueden pasar la noche en los cuarteles.

James se mordió el labio. Lo que menos quería era estar en el mismo edificio que una Jenny. Pero Jessie necesitaba descansar y necesitaban provisiones. No tenía opción.

* * *

La academia era un lugar gigantesco, como si todos los policías y Growlithe de Kanto se entrenaran allí. Eso solo logró que James tuviera más miedo. Por otro lado, estaba impresionado por los Growlithe que estrenaban duro día a día para poder detener incluso a ladrones armados y comenzó a pensar si no se estaba dejando estar con sus pokemón al no entrenarlos. Tal vez debiera hacerlo, especialmente con Growlie y Caterpie.

Jenny les sirvió en la cocina unas croquetas de pescado con salsa de soja, arroz blanco, miso y verduras salteadas en un bol. Para Pikachu, Meowth, Togepi y Lunita les dieron comida pokemón. Después de estar una semana perdidos en el bosque, les pareció el paraíso. Comieron con una voracidad increíble, sorprendiendo a la oficial Jenny. La mujer policía los dejó comer tranquilos y apareció más tarde con seis tazas de té (tuvo que hacer una extra para Meowth).

—¿Viste como ese Growlithe atacó al ladrón, Brock? —dijo Ash, mucho más alegre de lo normal por estar comiendo como la gente—. Fue mucho más valiente que Pikachu.

El pokemón eléctrico, quien estaba comiendo a su lado, lo miró distraído, como si no lo hubiera entendido.

—Pero el oficial que hacía de ladrón tenía una pistola—razonó Brock—. No esperarás a que Picachu se enfrente a alguien armado, ¿verdad?

—Brock tiene razón—opinó Misty—. Apuesto a que no pensaste lo mucho que pudieron lastimar a Pikachu.

—¡Claro que lo pensé! —le respondió Ash, enojado.

Jenny dibujo una sonrisita, como quien ve a sus dos pequeños hijos pelear. James, al igual que Jessie y Meowth, preferían estar en silencio y no opinar al respecto. Sentían que cualquier cosa podría ser utilizada en su contra.

—Hacer que un pokemón se enfrente a alguien armado es muy peligroso si no se tiene un entrenamiento especial —le dijo la mujer policía.

Ash la miró con una seriedad y preocupación que daba miedo.

—Creo que es cierto.

Ash dejó su tazón de arroz vacío sobre la bandeja. Aún había un poco de croqueta, miso y verduras en conserva. Era como si se le hubiera quitado el hambre de repente.

—Hasta ahora, yo solo he usado a Pikachu para pelear y atrapar a otros pokemón…

Jessie se rió, intentando hacerlo pasar por una tos. Ash se dio vuelta hacia ella.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —le preguntó Ash, a la defensiva.

Jessie le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—El que lo tiene eres tú. ¿Atrapar pokemón? ¿Tú? Tienes seis medallas y has atrapado… ¿Cuánto, ocho, nueve pokemón como mucho? No me hagas reir. Cualquier entrenador que se precie tendría unos quince como mínimo.

—Por supuesto —opinó James, sintiendo como un poco de maldad que quería escaparse de su lengua—. Como ese otro entrenador de Pueblo Paleta… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Creo que Jerry…

—¡Gary! —gritó Ash— ¡Y yo soy mucho mejor que él!

—Cálmense, ustedes dos —Brock los regañó como si fuera una madre regañando a sus hijos. Se dirigió a Ash—. ¿No estarás pensando en entrenar a Pikachu con la policía como si fuera un Growlithe, verdad?

—¿Y que tiene de malo esa idea? —replicó Ash—. Eso haría mucho más fuerte a Pikachu —se volteó hacia la mujer policía—. Oficial Jenny: ¿Podrías entrenar a Pikachu como haces con los Growlithe?

—Esta academia es solo para adiestrar a los Growlithe. No podemos admitir a otros pokemón.

—Tal vez Pikachu no esté preparado para esa clase de adiestramiento —le dijo Brock.

Una idea cruzó la mente de James como un relámpago.

—¿Solo admiten Growlithe? —le preguntó a la oficial.

—Si, eso dije.

—Yo tengo un Growlithe que necesita entrenamiento. ¿No puede ayudarme con él aunque sea unas horas mañana?

Jenny asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, pero debo verlo primero.

James sacó la pokebola de su bolsillo. Jessie corrió su silla para un costado, alejándose de él.

—¡Sal. Growlie!

El pokemón de fuego salió de su pokebola, lanzó un ladrido de felicidad al ver a James y se arrojó sobre él, tirándolo de la silla, para luego comenzar a lamerle toda la cara, mientras movía la cola como loco.

—Es este —le dijo James a la oficial cuando los lengüetazos amainaron un poco. Ni se molesto en levantarse del suelo. La espalda le dolía mucho como para querer pararse.

—Se nota que es un Growlithe sano, con mucha energía y que ama mucho a su entrenador —le dijo, sonriendo—. Pero parece que le falta un poco de disciplina y entrenamiento. No te preocupes, mañana mismo empezamos.

Growlie miró a la oficial Jenny y luego a James, confundido.

—Oh, cierto, ¿quieres entrenar mañana, Growlie?

Growlie ladró en señal de aprobación y volvió a lamerle la cara.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

—Es un sí —le dijo Meowth.

—Oficial Jenny, por favor —se metió Ash—. Quiero ser el mejor entrenador pokemón del mundo y quiero que Pikachu sea el mejor pokemón.

Jenny lo miró pensativa durante un rato.

—Si realmente quieres que ti Pikachu sea el mejor, ¿Por qué no vienes con él al entrenamiento de mañana?

Ash se levantó de la silla, feliz.

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! ¡No la decepcionaremos!

* * *

El grupo durmió en una de las habitaciones que usaban para los reclutas de la policía, dividiéndose en tres camas cuchetas. James decidió dejar que Growlie durmiera con él en la cama y el pokemón de fuego aceptó feliz acurrucarse con él. Meowth y Lunita durmieron con Jessie en la litera de arriba.

Estaban durmiendo plácidamente cuando el agudo sonido de un silbato los sacudió de su sueño. James se despertó de un salto, mientras la oscuridad del cuarto era iluminada de golpe por la luz de la lámpara que colgaba del techo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó James, refregándose los ojos. Su Growlithe también se levantó, bostezando audiblemente.

—¡NYAAA!

Era evidente que a Lunita no le había dado gracia que la despertaran de golpe. Meowth intentaba consolarla.

—Tranquila, mi bebé, vuelve a dormir —le decía, pero ella solo pataleaba como si no quisiera ser calmada.

James se levantó de la cama, más dormido que despierto. Recordó cuando Misty había intentado "rescatar" a Lunita hacía… ¿Cuánto tiempo ya? Parecía que habían pasado años.

—¿Tiene leche y miel? —le preguntó a Jenny.

—¿Eh? Si, si. Te acompaño a la cocina.

Durante todo el camino y mientras calentaba la leche en una pequeña olla, Jenny no paró de pedir disculpas por haber sido tan desconsiderada al sonar el silbato y encender la luz sin recordar que había un pokemón bebé (dos en realidad, pero Togepi no había llorado). James apenas murmuró un "está bien", le preparó la leche con miel en la mamadera (que había creído que nunca volvería a usar con ella) y la llevó al cuarto.

Lunita lloraba a los gritos todavía cuando regresó, pero estaba amainando, no porque se estaba calmando, sino por cansancio. Aún tenía fuerzas para retorcerse y no dejar que la toquen, ni siquiera Meowth.

—Ven aquí —le dijo a la pequeña, mientras la alzaba.

Lunita se retorció con más ganas y James tuvo que sentarse y acomodarla sobre sus rodillas. Como la primera vez, le costó un poco que tomara la mamadera, pero luego la aceptó y comenzó a beber su contenido de mala gana. Cuando lo terminó, cerró sus ojitos, se acurrucó y se durmió enseguida.

—Hasta que se calló —murmuró Jessie desde la cama de arriba.

James la puso en la litera de arriba, junto con su padre.

—Listo, ya está.

Meowth miró a su hija y luego a James.

—Fui un mal padre. No pude calmarla —musitó.

James se rió.

—Joy me lo enseñó. Yo tampoco pude calmarla la primera vez.

Jenny carraspeó.

—Bueno, ahora que la pequeña se durmió, es hora del entrenamiento.

Ash, sentado en la cama como si fuera a acarrear piedras durante doce horas, bostezó audiblemente.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Las cuatro de la mañana —respondió Jenny alegremente, como si dijera que eran las siete de la mañana del día Navidad

—¿Cuatro de la mañana? —gimió Ash.

James se frotó los ojos.

—Por Dios, no me levantaba tan temprano desde el entrenamiento con el Equipo Rock…

James se interrumpió de golpe. Miró a Jenny, asustado, pero ella no pareció darse por enterada.

—Vayan a lavarse la cara, desayunen y luego los llevaré a la pista de obstáculos —les dijo Jenny.

James lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Nunca volvería a ser tan idiota.

* * *

James, Ash y Jenny, con sus respectivos pokemón, fueron hacia la pista de obstáculos donde se entrenarían. James llevaba puesto una playera blanca y unos pantalones azules de gimnasia. Ash y Jenny tenían la ropa de siempre. Brock y Misty estaban también allí, mientras que Jessie, Meowth y Lunita habían decidido seguir durmiendo.

—Bueno, primero vamos a probarlos en la pista de obstáculos.

Ash miró a Pikachu, lleno de orgullo.

—Es tu oportunidad, Pikachu. Demuéstrales lo que puedes hacer. No dejes que esos dos Growlithe te ganen.

Pikachu miró a Ash, como si le quisiera decir que solo quería seguir durmiendo. Ash lo interpretó erróneamente como inseguridad.

—No te preocupes, Pikachu, sé que vas a ganar.

—Pikachu no es el único que tiene que correr, porque tú correrás con él, Ash.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ash, sin entender.

James sacudió la cabeza. Sospechaba que él tenía que hacer gimnasia también y se había cambiado de ropa justamente para eso. Que chico más idiota…

—Ash, un entrenador jamás será respetado si no hace lo que quieres que tu pokemón haga.

—Pero yo no puedo hacer un Lanzallamas —le dijo James. No era que tuviera un problema con hacer ejercicio, pero tampoco podía actuar como un pokemón y tomarse un litro de nafta y usar un encendedor.

Jenny se giró hacia él.

—Lo sé. Pero tampoco puedes quedarte ahí sentado comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas mientras tu pokemón hace el trabajo. Si el entrenador no se compromete, el pokemón no siente que deba hacerlo. Un pokemón es un compañero, no un empleado.

—¿En serio tengo que correr? —se quejó Ash.

Jenny le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Yo correré también. Vamos a empezar. ¿Listos, Ash y James?

—Creo que sí.

—Estoy listo y creo que Growlie también está listo, ¿verdad?

Growlie ladró y agitó la cola en señal de aprobación.

—En sus marcas, listos… ¡Fuera!

Los seis empezaron a correr. Jenny no tardó nada en situarse delante de todo con su Growlithe. James iba segundo; su pokemón de fuego no parecía tener problemas para seguirle el paso. Ash iba más atrás junto con Pikachu. Se notaba que el ejercicio no era lo suyo.

Ash no quería ser el último, claro que no. Hizo un esfuerzo para poder quedar primero y lo logró por unos pocos segundos hasta que se topó con el primer obstáculo.

James ya conocía ese tipo de obstáculo. Era una porción de pasto de varios metros cuadrados con un enrejado de alambre de púas cubriendo la superficie, dejando unos centímetros de espacio suficiente para poder pasar por debajo arrastrándose. Mientras Ash y Pikachu se quedaban viendo el obstáculo como idiotras, Jenny y Growlithe se pusieron cuerpo a tierra y comenzaron a avanzar. James la siguió.

—Tú imita al Growlithe de Jenny y estarás bien — le dijo, mientras se arrastraba por el pasto—. Ten cuidado con las púas.

James se maldijo a si mismo por ir en playera de manga corta en lugar de ponerse algo más largo. El pasto le hacía picar los brazos y la playera se le levantaba un poco, raspándo su estómago. Growlie, detrás de él, hizo un gemido lastimero, probablemente porque algunas de las púas le estaban arañando en el lomo.

Apenas los dos superaron el obstáculo, escucharon unos gritos detrás de él. James se giró justo a tiempo para ver como Pikachu usaba su Impactrueno en el enrejado, electrocutando a Ash en el proceso.

—Por poco —murmuró James. Miró a su Growlie. Se había arañado el lomo y sangraba un poco en algunas partes, manchando su pelaje anaranjado. El corazón se le estrujó al verlo así—. Creo que mejor paramos aquí.

Growlie ladró y negó con la cabeza. No parecía querer parar.

—Si tú lo dices… adelante, no quiero quedar detrás del bobo de Ash.

Siguieron corriendo y encontraron un gran panel de madera. El Growlithe de Jenny lo pasó sin problemas, prácticamente corriendo en vertical a través de la pared. Mierda, no creía que su Growlithe pudiera hacerlo. Jenny se trepó con facilidad y no tardó en pasar al otro lado, cayendo con agilidad felina.

James se trepó con facilidad por el panel de madera: ya estaba acostumbrado a treparse a las paredes sin ayuda. Pasó una pierna del otro lado y miró hacia abajo para ver a su pokemón. Growlie hacía todo el esfuerzo posible por alcanzarlo a los saltos, sin lograrlo. Más atrás, Ash y Pikachu estaban saliendo por debajo del alambrado de púas.

—¡Solo toma impulso y salta con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Usa las patas contra la pared como si corrieras y no pares! —le gritó a Growlie.

Growlie obedeció. Le costó un poco, pero pudo saltar lo suficientemente alto para que James pudiera tomarlo de una pata y ayudarlo a pasar del otro lado. Una vez que Growlie aterrizó en la tierra, James lo imitó.

—Vamos bien —James miró hacia el horizonte y logró ver a Jenny saltando unas vallas con su Growlithe—. Sigamos adelante, Growlie. Unos pocos obstáculos no nos vencerán.

* * *

Al final, James y Growlie terminaron con el cuerpo agarrotado, sentados en el suelo contra la pared del edificio. Ash estaba tan cansado que sólo se limitó a sentarse a los pies del banco de concreto que se usaba para descansar y Pikachu, a su lado, estaba tendido sobre él, boca abajo, con todo el aspecto de no querer levantarse de allí por un buen rato. Misty y Brock lo acompañaban

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó James a su Growlie. El pokemón respondió con un ladrido lastimero que no pudo decifrar.

—Dice que sí y te pregunta si hizo un buen trabajo.

James se giró y vio a Meowth y a Jessie, con Lunita en sus brazos.

—¡Claro que lo hizo bien! —exclamó James—. Solo qué yo soy un idiota. Debí haber empezado con algo más básico —agregó, acariciando la cabeza de su Growlie. El pokemón de fuego se refregó en su mano y lamió los dedos de su entrenador, como si quisiera consolarlo.

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó Jessie.

—Fue como el entrenamiento que tuvimos en… tú sabes, pero con pokemón.

—Oh, ya. Entiendo. Pobre Growlie.

—¿James?

El aludido giró la cabeza y vio a Jenny parada a un par de metros de él. No parecía para nada cansada por el entrenamiento.

—¿Si, oficial Jenny?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

James parpadeó, extrañado, antes de incorporarse.

—De acuerdo —se giró hacia donde estaban Jessie y Meowth—. Los veo en un momento.

James y Jenny comenzaron a caminar por el costado de la pista de obstáculos. Los Growlithe policía estaban dispersos por los alrededores. Jenny estaba muy callada, así que James decidió dar el primer paso.

—Creo que le he exigido demasiado a Growlie, ¿verdad? Soy un entrenador horrible.

—De los errores se aprende, James. Todos los cometemos alguna vez.

James tragó saliva. Algo iba mal. Debían salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

—Bueno, gracias por tomarse la mañana para entrenar a mi Growlie y a Pikachu. Nosotros debemos partir y encontrar un Centro Pokemón antes de que…

—Escuché lo que dijiste en la habitación, James.

James volvió a tragar saliva. Tenía la garganta seca. Forzó una sonrisa.

—¿De que habla? —preguntó.

Jenny se detuvo en seco.

—Sobre el Equipo Rocket. ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

—¿Qué? ¡Ninguna! ¡Llegamos aquí por casualidad!

—¿No estarán planeando robar a nuestros Growlithe, verdad?

—No tenemos ningún interés en ellos. Sólo nos perdimos y nos topamos con usted —James soltó un profundo suspiro—. De acuerdo, era parte del Equipo Rocket, pero deserté cuando me enteré que Jessie y yo esperábamos un hijo. No tiene que preocuparse por eso.

Jenny lo miró fijamente. Su mano enguantada acariciaba ligeramente las esposas que colgaban de su cinturón.

—Puedo detenerte a ti y a tus compañeros por veinte días por sospechosos… a menos que me proporciones información sobre el Equipo Rocket.

James podía sentir su propio corazón bombeando con fuerza en los oídos. No le importaba ir a la cárcel… ¿pero Jessie? ¿Y los otros tres? No era justo, nadie había hecho nada malo últimamente.

—Si se llegan a enterar que los he delatado, nos matarán….

—No te preocupes. Todo esto será estrictamente confidencial. Nadie sabrá que fuiste tú…

James temblaba. No quería hacerlo, realmente no, pero él y sus amigos estaban en riesgo. No podía dejar que todo se arruinara por su culpa.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. En Ciudad Azulona hay un casino llamado "El parque de los adultos". En el sótano de allí se almacenan pokemón robados de la zona y objetos de valor. Allí se seleccionan los que van a ser vendidos. No puedo decir más, lo siento. Fui alguien de bajo rango y nunca tuve acceso a información clasificada.

Jenny siguió acariciando las esposas con la punta de los dedos. ¿Y si la información no le era suficiente? Dios sabía que él no tenía demasiada información útil.

—Voy a creerte esta vez —le dijo la oficial Jenny y James soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Pero si mientes, lanzaré una orden de captura regional contra ti y no estarás seguro en ningún lugar de Kanto, ¿está claro?

James asintió rápidamente

—Muy claro.

Jenny sonrió.

—Regresemos. Les daré un mapa y algunas provisiones para el viaje.

Jenny giró sobre sus talones y tomó su camino al edificio. James la siguió. Iba a tardar mucho rato en calmarse de nuevo. Pero estaba seguro que todo estaría bien.

Hasta que llegaran al próximo pueblo.


	26. Bajo la fábrica

**Ajj, odio tardar tanto. Mi PC se quemó y tuve que conseguir otra. Aun así, me las arreglé para publicar otro capítulo antes de que termine el mes. Dios aprieta, pero no ahorca.**

 **El cap iba a ser más largo, pero esto tiene como 4800 palabras así como está, así que, ¿para qué alargarlo más?**

 **Kisame: Delia vive en una nube de pedos, en su pequeño y lindo mundo donde no pasa una mierda. Ash es un mocoso que apenas sabe lo que es una chica, por Dios.**

 **Alen: No creo que les afecte, digo, es información anónima al fin y al cabo, no creo que corran peligro, al menos por esto.**

 **Kaiser: ¿Sabes que tienes razón? Jessie se debe andar retorciendo en la cama, pero no puede tener intimidad con James, rodeados de personas. En un momento, eso le va a valer mierda y bueno… Ash sabrá de primera mano de donde vienen los bebés.**

 **Un saludo a todos y espero poder publicar dentro de dos semanas por lo menos.**

 **Capítulo veintiséis**

 **Bajo la fábrica**

Al día siguiente, Ash y compañía llegaron a una gran ciudad, conocida por contener en su interior una fábrica de juguetes para pokemón llamada "Estrella Fugaz" Por alguna razón, Brock notó incómodos a los ex integrantes del Equipo Rocket. ¿Malos recuerdos? ¿Antiguas fechorías esperando ser cobradas? Algo de eso era, estaba seguro

Se alojaron en el Centro Pokemón, felices de estar de vuelta en la civilización. Jessie y James apenas comieron y no tardaron en levantarse de la mesa, alegando estar cansados y que deseaban acostarse temprano. Al poco rato, Brock se levantó con la misma excusa. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación compartida y pegó la oreja a ella.

—Creo que es un poco arriesgado —decía Jessie, preocupada.

—Sé cuidarme solo. Solo me ausentaré un par de horas. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora — respondió James, en un suspiro.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—A la medianoche, cuando todos duerman. No quiero que los otros se enteren. Ni siquiera Meowth. Él no puede ir conmigo.

—Déjame ir contigo…

—No —respondió James, cortante—. No es lugar para una mujer embarazada.

Hubo una pausa.

—De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho.

—Lo haré, Jessie.

Brock puso la mano sobre la perilla, la giró y se metió en la habitación. Jessie y James, quienes estaban sentados en una de las camas cuchetas de abajo,

—Pensé que ya se habían acostado —dijo Brock con suavidad, como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

—En eso estábamos —dijo James, rascándose la cabeza.

Jessie bostezó y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba

—Sólo hablábamos un poco antes de irnos a dormir.

Brock asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy muy cansado yo también. Me iré a dormir ahora —dijo, mientras se sacaba el chaleco.

Jessie y James se acostaron en sus respectivas camas. Mientras se cambiaba, Brock decidió esperar hasta la medianoche y ver que se traían entre manos

* * *

La medianoche al fin llegó. Brock fingía dormir y James también, pero el resto dormía plácidamente en sus camas. El adolescente estaba alerta, esperando a que el ex miembro del Equipo Rocket haga su movimiento.

Y lo hizo. James, en la cama de debajo de una de las cuchetas, se levantó de la cama con lentitud, para no hacer ruido. A través de los rayos de la luna, se vistió y luego fue hacia su mochila. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de allí y lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió a la ventana. La abrió con cuidado, pasó a través de ella y luego la cerró, dejándola ligeramente abierta.

Brock se levantó de la manera más silenciosa posible. Bajó de la cama cucheta, con cuidado de no despertar a Ash, quien dormía en la cama de abajo con su Pikachu. Abrió la ventana y salió por ella.

Estaba en medio de la ciudad. No había casi nadie en las calles, así que fue fácil ver a James caminando por el lado izquierdo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Brock corrió hacia él, sintiendo la cálida brisa nocturna de primavera acariciando sus mejillas.

—¡James, espera! —le gritó, ya cuando llevaba unos pocos pasos detrás de James.

El ex miembro del Equipo Rocket paró en seco y lo miró, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Brock! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —lo increpó James, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo —respondió Brock con total aplomo.

—No es de tu incumbencia. Vuelve al cuarto.

—Te seguiré a donde vayas.

—No seas idiota, Brock.

—No soy un idiota. Y no me vas a convencer de que no vaya contigo.

James se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano.

—Es peligroso…

—No importa. Iré de todos modos.

James resopló por la nariz y cerró los puños.

—¿Acaso desconfías aún de mí?

Brock sonrió.

—Desconfiaría de cualquiera que salte por una ventana a la medianoche. Seas tú o Ash o cualquiera de nosotros. No te lo tomes personal.

James se cubrió los ojos con una mano, intentando pensar. Después de uno segundos, la bajó y lo miró a los ojos.

—De acuerdo, te diré lo que voy a hacer—miró a los costados para ver si nadie los escuchaba—. Necesito deshacerme de algunas cosas ilegales que me podrían meter en problemas si llegan a verme con ellas encima. Hay un mercado negro aquí cerca, así que las venderé y obtendré algo de dinero, ¿entiendes? Dos pájaros de un tiro.

La expresión de Brock no cambió.

—Vamos.

James parpadeó.

—¿Cómo que "vamos"? Ya te dije lo que iba a hacer.

—Solo quiero acompañarte.

James respiró hondo.

—No es lugar para gente como tú. No lo vas a soportar.

Brock permaneció impasible.

—No me vas a convencer.

James gruñó.

—Está bien, ve conmigo. Pero solo si sigues mis reglas, ¿de acuerdo?

Brock asintió.

—Bueno, vamos.

Los dos se pusieron en marcha. Mientras caminaban bajo las vacilantes luces de los faroles, James le hablaba en voz baja.

—Cierra la boca, cuida tus bolsillos, mantén tu vista en el camino y jamás mires para los costados, ¿está claro? Es todo lo que tienes que hacer si quieres salir vivo y cuerdo de allí.

James se detuvo frente a un gigantesco portón de hierro pintado de negro. Estaban en el frente de la fábrica Estrella Fugaz. Por algún extraño motivo, Brock sintió un escalofrío en la columna que le congeló un poco el estómago. Podía ver la luna reflejada en las ventanas del edificio. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo frente a la fábrica?

Escucharon un tintineo de llaves y un hombre de unos cincuenta años apareció del otro lado de la reja, probablemente un vigilante, de cabello canoso y ojos claros.

—¡La fábrica está cerrada! —les gritó.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero…

—¡Si viene por una entrevista de trabajo, vuelva mañana!

James se acercó a la verja.

—Escuche, señor: olvidé mi sombrero encima de mi escritorio, ¿sabe? Necesito recuperarlo.

El tipo miró de arriba abajo a James y a Brock, estudiándolos. Sacó una llave de su cinturón y abrió la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo simplemente.

—Muchas gracias, señor —James inclinó la cabeza y entró en el terreno, con Brock siguiéndolo detrás.

Brock pensó que entrarían por la parte de adelante, pero en lugar de eso, rodearon la fábrica por el lado izquierdo y se detuvieron en una puerta de metal pintada de rojo. James golpeó tres veces primero de manera rápida, hizo una pausa y golpeó dos veces más, más espaciados. Escucharon unos ruidos de cerrojos abriéndose y la puerta se abrió.

—Bienvenidos —un hombre de unos cuarenta años los saludó del otro lado y los dejó pasar.

Apenas se podía ver algo. Estaban en un pasillo ancho, con varias puertas a los costados, probablemente oficinas. Solo la luz de la luna y las luces de emergencia a los costados iluminaban algo, pero no lo suficiente. No se oía nada, más que sus propios pasos haciendo eco y el latido de su corazón.

No se metieron por ninguna puerta, sino que se detuvieron frente a una máquina expendedora de dulce. James extendió las manos y tocó tres botones juntos. La máquina hizo un siseo y James corrió la máquina entera como si fuera una puerta, mostrando un hueco que daba a una escalera iluminada por más luces de emergencia. En ese momento, Brock pensó que si lo mejor sería no enterarse de nada y regresar al Centro Pokemón, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Tragó saliva y siguió a James escaleras abajo.

Las escaleras de cemento terminaban en un ascensor industrial, con capacidad hasta para seis personas. Los dos entraron allí y James apretó un botón. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor empezó a bajar.

James lo miró de reojo.

—¿Quieres volver? —le preguntó, con tono burlón.

—No —respondió Brock, intentando que su voz suene firme.

—Menos mal, porque no hay vuelta atrás —su voz se tornó seria—. Recuerda lo que te dije. Tal vez jamás seas el mismo después de salir de aquí.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. James tuvo que arrastrar a Brock hacia afuera, porque el adolescente no podía creer lo que veía.

Se parecía mucho a una feria ambulante. Había puestos de madera de todas las formas y tamaños por los costados, con los vendedores gritando a los cuatro vientos sus mercaderías. Algunos de los puestos tenían pokemón hacinados en jaulas, con un aspecto tan triste y desolado que sintió que su corazón se partía. Algunas personas de aspecto siniestro iban y venían por los puestos, comprando, vendiendo o solo observando la mercadería.

—No mires a los costados —le gruñó James—. Tú sígueme.

Caminaron por el pasillo entre el gentío. Los gritos de los vendedores y los murmullos de la gente se mezclaban con los gritos de los pokemón. Una parte de él quería desobedecer a James y seguir mirando las jaulas. James sí miraba a los costados, como si buscara un puesto en específico.

A medida que seguían adelante, Brock vislumbró una estructura adelante. Era más bien un vallado de metal, donde la gente hacía fila para poder entrar por una de sus puertas

—¿Qué pasa allí? —le preguntó a James.

—Batallas pokemón —respondió—. Se pelea por dinero y también se hacen apuestas. Es el motor central de este lugar. Pero no vamos a ir allí.

James paró en seco y se detuvo en uno de los puestos. Un tosco cartel anunciaba que era un lugar de compra y venta de objetos para cazadores.

—¡Oh, muy buenas noches! —el vendedor le mostró una sonrisa desdentada a James y a Brock—. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Tengo unas jaulas eléctricas muy resistentes para pokemón de la talla de un Charizard…

—No, gracias —se excusó James—. Vengo a vender.

La sonrisa del hombre fluctuó un poco.

—¿Vender? Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que ofreces?

James metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pokebola. Pero no era una de las que se vendían en las tiendas. Era completamente negra, a excepción de una R roja en la parte de arriba.

—Son pokebolas del Equipo Rocket —explicó James—. Están "fuera de sistema", por lo cual puedes llevar más de seis pokemón contigo.

El hombre tomó la pokebola, la abrió y la estudió con detenimiento antes de devolvérsela.

—Sí, son genuinas. Te daré quinientos yenes por cada una.

James guardó la pokebola en el bolsillo.

—Lo siento, no puedo venderlas a ese precio.

—No conseguirás una oferta mejor que la mía…

—Una Ultraball vale mil doscientos yenes —gruñó James—. No la venderé a menos que eso.

—Ten en cuenta que el precio de compra y el precio de venta no es lo mismo…

—Hablo de pokebolas fuera del sistema, señor —James lanzó un suspiro y miró a Brock—. Vámonos…

—¡Espera! —balbuceó el hombre. James lo miró, a la expectativa—. Te daré mil quinientos yenes por cada una. Más que esto no puedo ofrecerte.

James miró la pokebola y luego al vendedor durante varios segundos.

—De acuerdo, acepto.

—¿Cuántas pokebolas de esas tienes?

—Diez en total.

—Las quiero todas.

James hizo el intercambio con el vendedor. James contó cuidadosamente los billetes; unos quince mil yenes en total. Los guardó en el bolsillo y le hizo un gesto a Brock para que se marcharan. Se alejaron un poco del puesto y luego se detuvieron.

—Listo. Ya nos vamos de aquí. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que nos vayamos, por casualidad? Aunque no lo creas, aquí se venden medicinas que sólo hay en los Centros Pokemón y no se venden en las tiendas…

—No, gracias —Brock no quería saber nada de ese lugar. Sólo quería subir y olvidarse de que ese lugar existía.

—Entiendo. Vam…

James se detuvo de golpe y miró hacia su pierna. Brock no lo había notado, pero se habían parado muy cerca de unas jaulas. James tenía la vista clavada en una de ellas, a la altura de sus muslos.

Era una Pikachu pequeña, más que el Pikachu de Ash. La cola en forma de corazón indicaba que era hembra. Su patita estaba enganchada al pantalón de James, como pidiendo ayuda. Estaba sucia, flaca y no parecía tener fuerzas más que para respirar de manera entrecortada, rodeada de sus propias heces. Brock no era médico de ninguna clase, pero sabía que, de seguir así, a la pequeña no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

James se agachó. Pareció temblar un poco cuando sus dedos tocaron la diminuta pata de la Pikachu.

—Nunca mires las jaulas —parecía decírselo a sí mismo en lugar de a Brock, como si se retara por hacerlo.

El vendedor, un joven de unos veinte años, se acercó enseguida a ellos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Ah, veo que están interesados en esta traviesa y pícara Pikachu, ¿no? Es muy despierta, vivaz, muy juguetona y una buena elección para las batallas.

Brock nunca había escuchado tantas mentiras en dos frases seguidas. Tenía ganas de sacar a su Onix y aplastar a ese tipo con él. Esa Pikachu iba a morir.

—Podría atrapar a una Pikachu en cualquier lado. Es un pokemón muy común en los bosques —murmuró James. A Brock le habría dado risa lo que James había dicho, de no ser por la situación.

—Pero ninguna como esta —insistió el hombre—. No te arrepentirás, ya verás.

James miró a Brock y luego miró a su alrededor. Un tipo de gabardina marrón estaba mirando la jaula de la Pikachu, con una mirada que a Brock no le gustó para nada. James también lo notó, porque dijo:

—Oh, no lo sé. Depende, ¿Cuánto pides por ella?

—Diez mil yenes.

El tipo de la gabardina lanzó un gruñido y se alejó, como si el precio le pareciera demasiado exagerado. James negó con la cabeza.

—Escucha: una Pikachu es muy común en Kanto y Jotho. En otras regiones capaz sea una especie exótica, pero aquí son tan comunes como los Pidgey o los Ratatta. Te daré seis mil yenes por la pequeña, ¿ok?

—Me parece poco. Nueve mil yenes.

—Siete mil yenes.

—Ocho mil yenes.

—Siete mil quinientos yenes y es mi última oferta. Probablemente esa Pikachu está aquí desde hace casi un mes y no puedes venderla.

El chico miró la jaula donde estaba la pequeña Pikachu, no muy convencido.

—Es una boca menos para ti y siete mil quinientos yenes más —continuó James.

El hombre resopló por la nariz.

—De acuerdo, llévatela. Espero que tengas suerte con ella.

James no se hizo esperar. Hizo la transacción y el vendedor le entregó a la Pikachu dentro de su jaula. James apenas murmuró un seco "gracias" y le hizo un gesto a Brock para que lo siguiera.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? —le preguntó Brock, intentando no alterarse. Era raro para él ver que era otro el que controlaba la situación.

—Conozco un lugar donde pueden ayudarla.

Doblaron en un pasillo, donde había más gente y más puestos y se detuvieron en un lugar bastante grande donde la leyenda "Insumos Médicos" estaba estampada en un cartel viejo y oxidado de metal.

—Buenas noches, ¿Qué necesitan? —les preguntó el que atendía el lugar. Desentonaba con el ambiente, con la bata blanca de médico y una disposición sincera.

James levantó la jaula.

—Acabo de comprar a esta Pikachu.

El rostro pálido del médico (si es que realmente era uno) se ensombreció.

—Ah, sí. Esos imbéciles… Dámela.

James abrió la jaula y sacó a la Pikachu. No solo estaba sucia y flaca, sino que tenía algunas costras de sangre en algunas partes. No eran grandes, pero eran notorias. Como aspirante a criador, Brock sintió por primera vez ganas de poner una bomba dentro del lugar.

El medico tomó a la Pikachu y la palpó con cuidado en todo su cuerpo. Con una pequeña linterna, examinó los ojos, su boca e incluso los genitales.

—Sufre de una grave desnutrición y también tiene anemia, cosa que no me sorprende para nada. Por suerte, está intacta. En este lugar, nunca se sabe —suspiró—. Si no vas a llevarla al Centro Pokemón, te daré este polvo nutricional que te servirá durante una semana, un kilo de comida pokemón especial para ganar peso y un litro de agua mineral. Todo esto por cuatro mil yenes.

—¿Cuatro mil yenes? —protestó James.

—Los polvos nutricionales solo se dan en los Centros Pokemón. Tómalo o déjalo, pero te digo una cosa: no hay que escatimar en gastos cuando se trata de la salud. Te dejaré todo por tres mil quinientos yenes. Además, le daré un baño rápido, porque apesta a los mil diablos.

James suspiró y miró el polvo nutricional. Lunita tomaba eso cuando apenas había salido del huevo. Abrió el tarro donde estaba el polvo, metió el dedo y lo probó con la lengua.

—Trato hecho.

El médico se agachó debajo del mostrador y sacó una palangana. Se dirigió a un tonel de agua que estaba en el fondo, situado a dos metros detrás del puesto y lo llenó con agua. Tomó a la Pikachu y la puso dentro de la palangana. Le sacó la suciedad pegada al pelaje y luego la secó con una toalla. Finalmente, le roció encima un perfume que sacó de un bolsillo

—Listo. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella. Dale el polvo nutricional tres veces por día junto con las comidas hasta que se lo acabe. Si ella no quiere comer, no le des de comer. Es aún un bebé, así que cuando tenga ganas de jugar, sabrás que está bien. Y, por las dudas, que no participe en batallas ni le exijas mucho esfuerzo durante dos meses por lo menos,

James extendió la mano y le dio el dinero.

—Muchas gracias.

—Vayan con cuidado.

James miró la jaula con asco y decidió no llevarla. Tomó a la Pikachu en brazos y la colocó sobre su pecho, dentro de su abrigo. Se alejó del puesto, suspirando.

—Jessie va a matarme —le dijo James—. Me he gastado casi todo el dinero que he ganado en la Pikachu y en la comida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Brock.

La vista de James se clavó en el lugar donde se hacían las batallas pokemón.

—Rezar porque la fortuna esté de mi lado el día de hoy —murmuró James.

* * *

Pagaron mil yenes la entrada para poder entrar en el lugar. Era una arena improvisada, cercada por paneles de vidrio, mientras la gente se apiñaba para estar cerca de allí. Ya había dos personas allí con sus pokemón, listos para pelear. En una parte alejada, había un puesto de comida y en otra parte un lugar donde un viejo tomaba apuestas. James ya había estado allí antes, algunas veces dentro de la arena. Pocas veces había ganado.

—Señoras y señores, lo que estaban esperando —una voz masculina retumbó por unos parlantes situados en las esquinas—. ¡Una nueva batalla está por comenzar! ¡En la izquierda, el campeón de la casa, con cuarenta y nueve batallas ganadas consecutivas, Armagedón! ¡Y el pokemón que usará hoy es… Raichu!

Un tipo gordo, de cabello rojizo y espesa barba, levantó los brazos hacia la multitud, quien comenzó a gritar y vitorear al hombre. El Raichu que estaba a su lado parecía fuerte,

—¡Y en la derecha, un retador que viene aquí por primera vez! ¡Démosle un aplauso a Golden y su Psyduck!

Nadie aplaudió. Al contrario, todos comenzaron a burlarse cuando vieron al participante. No debería tener más de dieciocho años. Pálido, delgado y de cabello corto y oscuro: la piel parecía brillar con la luz de los reflectores. El Psyduck

—¡Tienen dos minutos para apostar antes de que la pelea comience!

La gente comenzó a correr hacia el lugar de apuestas. James tomó a Brock con una mano y lo llevó hasta allí.

—Iré a lo seguro: el Raichu —comenzó a decir James—. No es mucho lo que ganaré, pero es mejor que nada…

—Ve por el Psyduck…

James lo miró, despavorido.

—¿Acaso quieres que Jessie me descuartice?

Brock negó con la cabeza.

—Escúchame: el tipo del Raichu parece haber peleado antes. Está esforzándose por mantener la postura y tiene marcas de golpes. El Psyduck de Golden parece que no ha peleado en todo el día. Además, ese pokemón está en esa pose para desconcertar al rival. Créeme, he sido líder de gimnasio y he peleado con Psyduck. Ten fe.

James dudó. No tenía demasiado dinero, pero si Brock tenía razón, podría regresar al Centro Pokemón con mucho dinero. Pensó en el Psyduck de Misty y sintió que la sangre se le helaba.

—Mira: si pierdes, te devuelvo el dinero, lo juro —le dijo Brock—. Ve a apostar.

James sacó setecientos yenes y se los dio al viejo que anotaba las apuestas.

—Setecientos yenes a favor de Golden. Anóteme como Kojiro.

El viejo lo miró de manera inexpresiva por un segundo antes de anotar algo en su libreta. Luego, anotó algo en un pedazo de papel y se lo extendió.

—No lo pierdas —le advirtió.

James se alejó junto con Brock, apiñándose para ver la pelea. En su pecho, la pequeña Pikachu parecía haberse quedado profundamente dormida. Por las dudas, tanteó su cuello en busca de pulso. Sí, latía despacio.

—¡Las apuestas se han cerrado! —se escuchó la voz a través de los parlantes—. Ahora… ¡que comience la batalla!

El Psyduck estaba simplemente sentado en el suelo, con los ojos mirando a la nada, mientras que el Raichu lo miraba, desconcertado.

—Esto va a ser rápido —Armagedón soltó una risa burlona—. ¡Raichu, Impactrueno!

—¡Sustituto! —gritó Golden.

Psyduck movió sus manos un poco y materializó una especie de muñeco, quien recibió de lleno el ataque del Raichu.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—¡Ahora, Confusión!

Los ojos del pokemón de agua se tornaron de un místico color azul. El Raichu flotó un metro y medio encima del suelo y luego fue despedido hacia uno de los paneles de vidrio. El pokemón eléctrico se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared y se deslizó hacia el suelo, cayendo de cara.

La gente quedó muda en el recinto. James jamás había visto a un Psyduck pelear, excepto el de Misty. Al parecer los otros tampoco habían visto algo así. Brock sonrió:

—Te lo dije.

—¡Levántate, Raichu! ¡No dejes que un tonto Psyduck te venza!

El Raichu se levantó de un salto, listo para volver a pelear.

—Esto solo fue un descuido, mocoso. ¡Ahora verás! ¡Raichu, Megapuño!

El Raichu se lanzó sobre el Psyduck, con el puño levantado. Si llegaba a golpear a Psyduck, podría llegar a noquearlo.

—¡Protección!

Raichu se estrelló contra una barrera invisible, deteniendo así el ataque. Golden miró al pokemón eléctrico, con rostro inexpresivo.

—¡Bofetón Lodo!

Psyduck arrastró su garra contra el suelo de tierra antes de abofetear a Raichu con todas sus fuerzas, manchando su rostro de barro y tirándolo hacia un costado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

—¡Imposible! —gritó Apocalipsis, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Su Raichu estaba perdiendo contra un pokemón con el que supuestamente tenía ventaja de tipo y de nivel—. ¡Raichu, has Doble Equipo!

Raichu se dividió en ocho y todos ellos rodearon a Psyduck. El pokemón de agua miró a su alrededor, observando los Raichu que lo rodeaban. Cualquiera de ellos podría ser el original.

—Ahora verás, mocoso de mierda, ¡Impactrueno!

Golden no se dejó amedrentar.

—¡Excavar!

El Psyduck hizo un agujero en el suelo y escapó antes de que los peligrosos rayos lo tocaran.

—¡¿Qué?! —Apocalipsis parecía al borde de la histeria—. ¡Tú Psyduck es un puto cobarde, eso es lo que es!

Golden tan solo sonrió, con una confianza total en su rostro.

—¡Hidrobomba!

Psyduck salió por el mismo agujero por el que había entrado, girando sobre sí mismo como si fuera una bailarina, y tiró un potente chorro de agua hacia todos los Raichu. Logró golpear al original y lo tiró al suelo. En circunstancias normales no lo habría dañado, pero el Raichu ya estaba muy agotado por los golpes y las batallas anteriores.

—¡Raichu, levántate!

El pokemón a duras penas se pudo parar, mirando a Psyduck con el cuerpo tembloroso.

—Es todo —murmuró Golden—. ¡Rayo Hielo!

El Psyducj abrió su boca y un rayo azul brotó de su garganta. El Raichu no pudo esquivarlo y se congeló instantáneamente, quedando como una escultura de hielo.

Apocalipsis miró a su Raichu, luego a Psyduck y finalmente a Golden, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Ya había perdido. James ya podía sentir los billetes entre sus dedos.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ya verás la próxima vez que te encuentre! —le gritó, humillado—. ¡Mi Raichu es uno de mis mejores pokemón! ¡Te haría pedazos!

—No creo que lo haga.

James sintió un escalofrío en su columna, como si el Rayo Hielo le hubiera pegado a él. Algo muy malo iba a pasar. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Golden lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y miró a Raichu como quien mira a una escultura.

—Psyduck, Confusión —ni siquiera gritó el ataque, tan solo habló con un tono de voz normal. Se pudo escuchar el ataque con total claridad, ya que nadie estaba hablando. Tal vez porque no podían creer lo que veían o pensaban en los yenes que habían perdido en la apuesta.

El Raichu congelado se elevó en el aire, un metro sobre el suelo. James inconcientemente apretó a la pequeña Pikachu contra su pecho. A su lado, Brock miraba, sin entender lo que pasaba.

El Raichu se resquebrajo a partir de su cabeza. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, el Raichu explotó en varios pedazos de hielo y sangre, golpeando los paneles de vidrio. Al ser resistentes, no se rajaron por el impacto.

Apocalipsis no se movió. Miraba el lugar donde su Raichu había estado momentos antes de que el Psyduck lo hiciera estallar como un petardo. Luego, miró a Golden y apretó los puños.

—¡TE MATARÉ!

Apenas pudo correr unos pasos hacia Golden, cuando el Psyduck usó Confusión contra él, tirándolo hacia el panel de vidrio.

—Si no quieres que mi Psyduck te rompa el cuello, te sugiero que te calmes —Golden giró sobre sus talones y salió de la arena, seguido por su Psyduck.

James tragó saliva y acarició la cabeza de Pikachu. Había visto actos de crueldad antes en esa clase de batallas, pero esto lo había tomado por sorpresa. Brock estaba pálido y con aspecto de querer vomitar.

James no quería saber nada con estar allí ni un momento más. Con el brazo libre, tocó a Brock por el hombro.

—Tenemos que cobrar la apuesta —le dijo, mientras el ruido regresaba otra vez, como si fuera un zumbido de Beedril furiosos.

* * *

James y Brock estaban cerca del Centro Pokemón, caminando por las desiertas calles de la ciudad. No había casi un alma, tan solo algún que otro policía. Pikachu dormía en su pecho, respirando suavemente.

No lo podía creer. Había ganado setenta mil yenes en la apuesta. Eso era mucho dinero y podrían empezar a planear algo para el futuro por primera vez. Pero en solo pensar en el Raichu que había sido asesinado le cortaba cualquier sentimiento de alegría. Se sentía casi como el cómplice. Brock no había despegado los labios desde la batalla.

—Oye, Brock, gracias por hacerme ganar la apuesta —dijo, por decir algo—. Esto nos beneficiará a todos.

—Supongo… —le respondió Brock, en un hilo de voz. James hubiese preferido que gritara, golpeara una pared o llorara. No le gustaba verlo así, como un robot.

—Brock, entiendo que lo que viste te haya afectado, no creas que no me dolió en el alma lo que vi, pero no se pudo hacer nada y no había manera de…

—Entiendo —lo cortó Brock—- Sólo tengo que asimilar esto.

James se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza. No volvieron a hablarse hasta que llegaron a la puerta del Centro Pokemón.

—No puedo entrar con ella —dijo James—. Traería demasiadas preguntas. Tú entra por la ventana y vuelve a dormir. Yo iré a dormir a la plaza o algo. Ten —James le extendió una bolsa con los setenta mil yenes—. Guárdala hasta que regrese.

Brock asintió y tomó el dinero.

—Ten cuidado.

James sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mí. Tengo un pequeño plan para mañana. Si alguien se levanta y pregunta por mí, dile que salí a comprar algo.

Brock volvió a asentir y comenzó a caminar hacia el costado del Centro Pokemón, donde estaba la ventana de la habitación.

El Centro Pokemón no abriría las puertas hasta las siete de la mañana. James suspiró y comenzó a caminar, acariciando la cabeza de Pikachu como si fuera un tic nervioso. A diferencia de lo sucedido con Lunita, esta vez sí tenía todo listo.


	27. La guardiana

**Tal vez el capítulo sea algo corto, pero… bueh, está acá y punto.**

 **Kaiser: Quise hacer el mundo más realista. Y ese no es el único lugar que existe. Hay varios más. En cuanto a la pequeña Pikachu, va pasar un tiempo para que se recupere por completo.**

 **AlenDarkStar: En el animé es todo arcoíris casi. Prefiero acercarme un poquito al manga.**

 **Slash Torrance: ¡Bienvenido de vuelta, hombre! El capítulo de Growlithe… Tal vez te parezca relleno (casi no lo escribo, de hecho), pero me pareció importante para resaltar de que James tiene que entrenar también. Y si, no sos el único que quiere cantarle las cuarenta a Delia XD**

 **Yo nunca dije que quise hacer una versión donde Jessie se dedicara a la prostitución, dije que no quería caer bajo poniendo eso en su pasado. Tuve varias versiones, pero ahora no las recuerdo bien. Una de ellas era que la madre adoptiva la puso en adopción porque no tenía para darle de comer, fue adoptada por una familia de clase media que se volvió pobre muy rápido. Luego pidieron un préstamo que nunca pudieron devolver a unos tipos y los terminaron asesinando.**

 **¡Eh! Que acá el lemmon no es tan importante. Pero en cualquier momento Ash podría enterarse de la peor manera XD. La historia de la bicicleta de Misty es casi comparable con la historia de la mayonesa de Esperando la Carroza (película que recomiendo). No sé si se me fue la mano con la ignorancia de Ash, pero de que no sabía que era carnívoro pasó en canon XD**

 **Me gustaría saber que partes te causaron ñañaras XD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Capítulo veintisiete**

 **La guardiana**

Brock no durmió en toda la noche. Las imágenes del Raichu explotando en frente de sus ojos, sin que nadie pudiera o quisiera hacer algo. Era una de esas cosas que jamás se borrarían de su memoria, por mucho que los años pasaran.

Cuando el reloj marcó las siete, Brock se levantó de la cama, tomó algo de ropa, toallas y todo lo necesario para bañarse. Tal vez si se sacaba de encima los restos de esa horrible feria subterránea, lograría descansar un poco, aunque sea un par de horas antes de que los otros se despertaran.

Brock se desnudó, guardó la ropa sucia en el locker, se dirigió al banquito, abrió la canilla y esperó a que el balde se llenara. Vio su reflejo en el agua a medida que el agua subía. Parecía como si súbitamente hubiese envejecido, a pesar de que lucía igual que el día anterior.

Una vez que se lavó la cabeza y el cuerpo, entró a la cálida bañera para relajarse un poco. Sus músculos se relajaron, pero no por mucho tiempo. Pensó en los pokemón que había visto apretujados dentro de sus jaulas, sin ver el sol, sentir una caricia o caminar con libertad. Pokemón que seguramente habían tenido vidas plenas y felices antes de terminar allí, ya sea en libertad o con sus entrenadores.

¿Quiénes compraban a esas pobres almas desamparadas? ¿Y con qué propósito? James probablemente lo sabía y Brock lo sospechaba, pero no estaba seguro de querer meterse en ello más a fondo. Prefería no saber. Habían salvado a esa Pikachu, pero solo había sido una de entre muchas condenadas. ¿Cuáles serían sus destinos ahora?

Pensó en un instante en llamar a Jenny y contarle todo lo que sabía sobre lo que sucedía debajo de la fábrica Estrella Fugaz, pero luego lo pensó mejor. James había ido ahí a vender mercancía más que ilegal. Si Jenny quería averiguar de donde había sacado la información, tendría que delatar a James. Y si Jenny descubría sus antecentes penales, podría estar en la cárcel por años. No sería justo. No cuando Jessie esperaba un bebé y estaban esforzándose por salir adelante.

Brock salió del agua, se secó, se vistió, sacó sus cosas del locker y volvió a la habitación. Jessie ya se había despertado y estaba de pie, mirando la cama donde James debería estar dormido. El vientre de ella se estaba notando un poco más. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba de embarazo? ¿Cuatro meses, acaso?

—Hola, Jessie.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia él, distraída.

—¿Eh? Ah, si, hola, Brock —saludó Jessie—. ¿Has visto a James?

Brock se acercó hacia ella y miró a su alrededor. Ash y Misty dormían como troncos tirados en medio del bosque.

—Vendrá en cualquier momento. Está durmiendo afuera.

Jessie parpadeó.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Aquí no —le susurró Brock—. Pero sé que vendrá en cualquier momento. No te preocupes.

Jessie se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza. Tomó su mochila y la cargó en su hombro.

—Iré a darme un baño. Espero que James ya regrese cuando termine.

—Probablemente.

Jessie suspiró y salió de la habitación. Brock tomó un libro de la mochila titulado "Guía por Kanto" y salió hacia la recepción. Se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones y se puso a leer algunos párrafos al azar, así se entretenía un rato…

La puerta automática del Centro Pokemón se abrió y Brock levantó la vista. James pasó corriendo delante de él a la velocidad de un rayo hacia el mostrador donde Joy se encontraba.

—¡Ayúdela! —gritó James, desesperado. Brock se levantó y fue hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Joy, ya yendo a verlo.

—M-me encontré a esta Pikachu en la entrada de un callejón cuando salí a comprar provisiones. Se ve muy mal…

Joy alzó a la pequeña en brazos y ahogó un grito.

—Ya mismo voy a internarla. Será mejor que esperes aquí…

Apenas corrió unos pocos metros, cuando la Pikachu se puso a llorar de manera histérica, moviendo sus débiles y pequeñas patitas hacia James.

—No quiere alejarse de ti —murmuró Joy.

James acarició la cabeza de la Pikachu, sonriendo.

—Estaré cerca. Confía en ella, ¿si? Va a curarte. Prometo que iré a verte hoy mismo.

El llanto de la Pikachu bajó hasta reducirse a unos hipidos lastimeros.

—Gracias —le dijo Joy y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo donde estaban los consultorios. James se dio vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Brock.

—Ahí estás —dijo simplemente. Parecía que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, con la ropa manchada de tierra y hierba.

—Menos mal que estás aquí. Jessie estaba preocupada por ti.

James sacudió la cabeza.

—La que me espera cuando la vea. Va a matarme —sonrió de manera triste—. No te ves muy bien. ¿Dormiste algo?

—Admito que no. ¿Tú?

—Lo mismo. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en plazas, paradas de autobuses y casi en donde sea, pero tenía miedo de dormirme y que la pequeña se me muriera a mitad de la noche, asi que… —bostezó de manera audible, sin terminar la frase.

—Ve a descansar —le dijo Brock—. Nos quedaremos aquí un día más por la pequeña. Ash va a protestar, pero entenderá.

—Espero…

James se alejó, arrastrando los pies. Brock volvió a su asiento y siguió leyendo. Si Jessie iba a moler a golpes a James, no quería estar allí.

* * *

James se acostó a dormir, pero su sueño no llegó a durar ni media hora. Se despertó porque alguien empezó a sacudirlo de un lado a otro como si fuera un muñeco.

—¡Despierta!

James abrió los ojos. Jessie estaba delante de él, agarrándolo por la parte delantera de la playera.

—Hola, cariño —murmuró, dibujando una sonrisa.

—¿Se puede saber por qué diablos no viniste a dormir anoche?

—Estaba con tres rubias preciosas —bromeó.

—James…

James le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Eran tipos con peluca rubia, pero nadie puede competir con mis hermosas piernas, ¿sabes?

—James, te voy a…

James la calló tirándola sobre él y besándola en los labios. Jessie le respondió el beso de manera apasionada, como si quisiera comérselo vivo. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían tenido sexo. Desde aquella noche en la cabaña, cuando todavía pertenecían al Equipo Rocket… James no era un fanático del sexo, pero mierda que extrañaba la manera en la que Jessie lo tocaba.

James acarició los pechos de Jessie por encima de la playera, logrando que ella comenzara a gemir, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba cansado, pero quería hacerla suya ahora…

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

Jessie y James dieron un respingo. Habían olvidado que Ash, Misty, Meowth y Lunita seguían ahí.

—Nada, Ash, nada —gruñó Jessie, acomodándose la ropa. Ash, desde la otra cama cucheta de abajo, los miraba frotándose los ojos.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Misty estaba en otra de las cama cucheta de abajo, bostezando.

—Dejen dormir al prójimo —Meowth habló desde la cama de arriba en donde Jessie y James se encontraba, seguidos de un muy conocido maullido.

Jessie se salió de la cama y se acomodó la ropa, molesta. James, sintiendo que no iba a descansar tranquilo, se levantó y tomó la mano de Jessie.

—Vamos a la cafetería y hablamos —le dijo, mientras abría la puerta.

* * *

Varias horas después, James estaba en una de las habitaciones para los pokemón. La pequeña Pikachu estaba en la cama, conectada de cables como si fuera una astronauta a punto de salir disparada hacia el espacio.

Le había contado a Jessie todo lo sucedido abajo. Al principio se puso furiosa por haber gastado siete mil quinientos yenes en una Pikachu, pero se calmó cuando le dijo que había ganado setenta mil en las apuestas.

—Aunque gracias a él tenemos mucho dinero, no puedo imaginarme lo que debió haber sentido estando ahí abajo, rodeado de toda esa mierda de gente —le dijo Jessie, con un gruñido—. Ese no era lugar para él, ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan cabeza dura?

—Lo que pasó, pasó —le respondió James—. Lo único que importa ahora es que la pequeña se recupere…

—Tendremos que quedarnos un día más por lo menos, para que Joy la revise y ver que tiene. Pobrecita.

—Si, pobrecita…

James acarició la cabeza de la pequeña Pikachu y su pulso le tembló cuando la vio sonreir un poco y mirarlo con los ojitos brillantes, hundidos un poco en sus cuencas. Si pudiera poner una bomba en ese maldito lugar, lo haría.

La puerta se abrió y Meowth entró a la habitación. Se lo veía pálido.

—Quiero verla —dijo, sin ningún rodeo.

James se apretó el puente de la nariz. Sabía que iba a enterarse de la verdad en cualquier momento.

—Meowth…

—Déjame verla.

James suspiró, lo alzó y le mostró a la pequeña, la cual lo miraba con sus ojitos cansados. Sintió el cuerpo de Meowth temblar en sus manos.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —le susurró Meowth, como si temiera que el sonido de su voz la lastimara. La pequeña comenzó a hablar lentamente en ese idioma sagrado que solo los pokemón conocían y que los humanos no podían entender.

Meowth la escuchó atentamente, casi sin respirar o hacer algún sonido. Cuando vio que la Pikachu amenazaba con llorar, decidió parar.

—No hace falta que cuentes todo si no puedes. Además, estás cansada y necesitas dormir —saltó de las rodillas de James a la cama donde la Pikachu yacía y le dio unos tímidos lengüetazos en la frente—. No te preocupes, James cuidará muy bien de ti.

La pequeña sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y cerró los ojitos. Meowth se giró hacia James, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Ve a dormir un poco, James. Apenas has comido o descansado.

James miró a la pequeña durmiendo profundamente. Si llegaba a despertarse y él todavía no había llegado, una Chansey podría calmarla.

—De acuerdo, ya vámonos.

James y Meowth salieron de la habitación. Una vez afuera, le preguntó:

—¿Qué te dijo?

Meowth suspiró.

—Ella era la mascota de una niña pequeña en un pueblo. Un día, ella estaba en el bosque junto con su hermano, cuando un hombre malo apareció y los atacó. Luego la pusieron en una jaula y le pegaban cada vez que intentaba escapar. No me contó mucho más, estaba cansada.

—Por Dios…

—¿Por qué no me contaste que fuiste a la fábrica?

James sonrió de manera amarga.

—No quería preocuparte. Ya era malo que Jessie lo supiera. El caso es que los bobos no deben enterarse de nada de esto, ¿si? Mantengamos la mentira. Esta Pikachu la encontré abandonada. Punto.

Meowth asintió y entraron a la habitación.

Sólo encontraron a Jessie, acostada en la cama de abajo. Lunita estaba sobre su vientre, aparentemente hablándole al bebé. James se acercó y besó a Jessie suavemente en los labios.

—Hola, cariño —le dijo, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Jessie. Luego se acercó a Lunita y le acarició la cabeza—. Hola, mi pequeña.

—Nya —le respondió de manera brusca y giró su cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó James, confundido.

Meowth suspiró y sonrió un poco.

—Se enteró que estás con otra "nena" y se puso… algo celosa.

James sonrió también.

—¿Estás celosa? —le preguntó con dulzura, mientras acariciaba a Lunita entre las orejas. Se rindió por unos instantes, dejándose llevar por los mimos, pero luego golpeó la mano de James con su patita, alejándola de ella.

Jessie tomó a la pequeña y la puso sobre el colchón, mientras se levantaba.

—Mientras ustedes solucionan sus problemas de celos, me iré a caminar un rato.

Jessie se levantó, le dio un beso a James en la mejilla y se marchó. James bostezó. Estaba agotado y no tenía ganas de explicarle a Lunita que no tenía ningún motivo para ponerse celosa. Se acostó en la cama donde Jessie había estado tan solo un momento atrás, intentado no tocar a Lunita.

—Despiértame a la hora de la cena, Meowth —dijo y cerró los ojos.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sintió unos toques suaves en las mejillas. James abrió los ojos y vio a Lunita a escasos centímetro de su cara.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó.

—Nya —dijo simplemente y le dio la espalda. James miró a Meowth, confundido, mientras este se reía.

—¿No te enseñaron a que no se ignora a quien te ignora? —le preguntó Meowth.

James hizo un gesto con la mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No pasaron cinco segundos, cuando sintió las patitas de Lunita en su nariz.

—¿Si? —preguntó James, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

—Nya —respondió con tono altanero y volvió a darle la espalda.

James suspiró.

—No me dejarás dormir, supongo —murmuró, mientras se sentaba y ponía a Lunita en sus rodillas—. Lunita: no tienes que estar celosa. Yo te amo igual que siempre.

Lunita siguió evitando su mirada, como si no le creyera.

—Esa nena me necesita, Lunita. Ella está muy enfermita y no puede valerse por ella misma.

Lunita giró un poco la cabeza, mirándolo de reojo.

—Yo esperaba que me ayudaras, Lunita. Ya no eres una bebé.

—¿Nya? —la pequeña ahora lo miraba atentamente. James continuó.

—La nena necesita una amiguita, alguien que la quiera y la proteja mientras esté débil —suspiró—. Pero si no quieres… tal vez Togepi acepte…

—¡Nya! —chilló Lunita, negando con la cabeza. Luego siguió con una serie de maullidos furiosos.

—¿Te traduzco eso, James? —le preguntó Meowth.

—No, no hace falta —respondió, mientras calmaba a Lunita con pequeñas caricias en las orejas—. ¿Quieres cuidarla, entonces?

—¡Nya!—chilló ella, hinchando el pecho en señal de querer tomar la responsabilidad. James extendió su dedo meñique y ella posó su patita sobre él.

—Ahora que ya está todo claro… a dormir —dijo James, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Lunita se subió a su cuello, bostezó y se acurrucó. Meowth también subió a la cama, se apoyó en el estómago de James y también se quedó dormido


	28. El fotógrafo

**Hola**

 **Si bien ahora los caps están tranquilos, se va a venir algo jodido. Este cap está basado en "Paparazzi Pokemón". Luego viene La Prueba Máxima y luego... bueno, busquen ustedes y lo verán.**

 **Alen: James ama a sus pokemón con toda la fuerza de su corazón y su alma. Ha sufrido las pérdidas en su equipo de una manera que rompe el corazón. Victreebel, Weezing, Cacnea. Chimecho... A todos ellos les lloró de una manera que te rompía el corazón en pedazos. Ahora tiene que hacer todo lo posible para que la pequeña Pikachu se recupere por completo**

 **Capítulo veintiocho**

 **El fotógrafo**

A la hora de la cena en la cafetería del Centro Pokemón, James tuvo que soportar las mil y un preguntas de parte de Ash y Misty sobre la Pikachu que había encontrado. No quería hablar de ello, solo quería comer y ver cómo se encontraba la pequeña.

—Necesita muchos cuidados y ni siquiera sé si será apta para pelear. La verdad, no me interesa si le gana a un Golem con un Impactrueno o no; con que esté sana es suficiente —les respondió James a los dos, cuando sus preguntas empezaron a molestarlo un poco.

—Eso es algo malo —comentó Ash.

James, que estaba prácticamente atacando su bol de arroz, paró de comer, tragó y replicó:

—¿Acaso lo único que importa es que peleé? —gruñó.

—No, no quise decir eso —se apresuró a decir Ash—. Pero, cuando ella vea a todos lo demás peleando, puede que se sienta mal por no hacer lo mismo.

James suspiró y bajó la guardia..

—Tienes razón. Pero eso ya lo veré cuando ella se sienta mejor.

—¿Ya sabes que fue lo que le sucedió para que terminara así? —preguntó Misty.

James se mordió el labio. No había pensado en eso.

—La abandonaron por haber perdido varias batallas —respondió, de manera seca—. No supo como sobrevivir por su cuenta y terminó casi al borde de la muerte.

—Es muy raro que, siendo Pikachu un pokemón popular, nadie la haya notado y querido cuidar. O al menos llevarla al Centro Pokemón.

Antes de que James pudiera responder, Meowth se metió en la conversación.

—Los Pikachu son tímidos con los humanos y no es tan raro verlos por la ciudad buscando comida —respondió Meowth, en un intento de que la mentira no saliera a la luz.

—Pero eso es con los pokemón salvajes y ella ya tuvo un entrenador…

—Su entrenador, en cual ella confiaba, la tiró a la calle como bolsa de basura, ¿crees que va a confiar en otro humano otra vez? Pues yo digo que no.

—Bueno, eso es verdad, pero…

—¿Qué ganas con todo esto? —Jessie por fin habló después de observarlos y comer en silencio—. ¿Qué, crees que James la robó y estás buscando una excusa para denunciarnos con una Jenny?

Misty dio un leve respingo.

—No, no quise decir eso, pero…

—¿Pero qué? Sólo admite que James ha hecho algo bueno y que no tenemos ningún motivo oculto detrás de todo esto.

Misty la miró en silencio, más con sorpresa que con enojo, como si la hubiesen pillado en una trampa.

—Supongo —gruñó y no volvió a dirigirles la palabra durante el resto de la cena.

Al día siguiente, James tuvo una muy larga charla con la enfermera Joy sobre la pequeña Pikachu. Incluso anotó los puntos más importantes en una libreta para no perderse detalle alguno. Una vez que terminó de hablar con ella, al fin pudo sacar a la pequeña Pikachu del hospital, dentro de la canasta que le pertenecía a Lunita y tapada con una gruesa manta. Se sentó en el sillón de la recepción, apoyando la canasta al costado y comenzó a repasar los puntos que había anotado:

*Pikachu carece de grasa muscular, por lo que siempre sentirá frío. Mantenerla abrigada constantemente hasta que gane algo de peso, ya que los temblores quemarán más calorías.

*Tomar mucho líquido y evitar los sólidos por un tiempo. Sus intestinos están dañados por la desnutrición.

*No sobrealimentarla, la hará vomitar

*Visitas constantes a cada Centro Pokemón que te cruces.

*Los suplementos probióticos ayudarán a sanar sus intestinos.

*Alimentarla en pequeñas cantidades seis veces al día.

*Almohadones muy mullidos, ya que le costará dormir al estar muy delgada y no ser más que un saco de huesos.

—¿James?

James dejó de leer, sorprendido de ver a Misty parada frente a él, sola.

—¿Qué quieres, Misty?

La pelirroja evitó su mirada y se posó sobre la canasta.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó.

James puso la mano sobre la canasta de manera subconsciente.

—Si, es ella.

Misty se inclinó sobre la canasta para verla mejor. La Pikachu estaba profundamente dormida, como casi todo el tiempo.

—Se ve muy flaquita —murmuró.

—En unos cuantos meses estará como nueva, siempre y cuando siga al pie de la letra todo lo que Joy me dijo.

—Ya veo.

Misty se retorció las manos. Parecía querer decirle algo importante, pero no se animaba a decírselo.

—James —dijo al fin—, yo… yo… lo siento por molestarlos tanto, buscándoles siempre el lado malo.

Era algo grande, viniendo de ella y James lo sabía. Debió haberle costado mucho decir esas palabras sin atragantarse o morir en el intento.

—Supongo que no puedo echarte la culpa por eso. Al fin al cabo som… eramos del Equipo Rocket —suspiró.

—Pero estuvo mal. Ustedes cambiaron y en cuanto a mí… yo solo buscaba pretextos para pensar lo contrario…

James negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, no tienes que disculparte más. ¿Has hablado con Jessie y Meowth?

—Si. También me perdonaron.

—Es bueno saberlo

Misty sonrió de manera tímida. Si no se equivocaba, era la primera vez que la veía sonreir. Se veía como una chica simpática a primera vista.

—Nosotros vamos a desayunar ahora. Será mejor que vayas.

—En un momento. Que Jessie ordene por mí mientras tanto; ella sabe lo que me gusta.

Misty sonrió otra vez y se marchó. James también sonrió y acarició apenas la cabeza de la Pikachu. Las cosas estaban mejorando un poco más.

* * *

Todos quedaron muy impresionados al ver a la pequeña Pikachu. Meowth, Brock y Misty ya la habían visto, pero Ash y Jessie no y se sintieron muy afectados, sobre todo Ash, ya que él tenia a su Pikachu. Entre todos prometieron protegerla y mimarla durante su recuperación. Lunita también lo juró, entusiasmada de ser "una guardiana".

Antes de salir de la ciudad, James pasó por una tienda donde vendían artículos para acampar y compró dos bolsas de dormir, uno para parejas para poder dormir junto a Jessie y una para niños para Meowth y Lunita. La pequeña Pikachu dormiría en la canasta de Lunita. Misty preguntó de donde había sacado el dinero y James respondió de manera vaga que había vendido algunas cosas que ya no necesitaba. Tambien compraron provisiones para el viaje y algunas cosas necesarias para la recuperación de la Pikachu.

Cuando al fin salieron del Centro Pokemón, James caminaba despacio, con temor de sacudir demasiado la canasta, quedándose atrás más de una vez y teniendo que esperarlo. Curiosamente, Ash no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y Pikachu miraba la canasta a cada momento, preocupado. Estuvieron así hasta pasado el mediodía, donde decidieron parar a comer en una de las paradas de descanso que encontraron por el camino.

Era un lugar precioso. Estaban en un rectángulo de tierra rodeado de un arroyo artificial, con un puentecito de madera para poder cruzar. Había un par de bancos de cemento en un extremo, separadas por dos metros y una mesa de madera en el otro extremo. Brock se puso a hacer bolas de arroz en la mesa junto con James, mientras que Jessie y Meowth se sentaban en uno de los bancos y Ash y Misty en el otro. La canasta donde la Pikachu reposaba estaba en el suelo, entre los dos bancos, mientras Lunita la vigilaba atentamente, caminando alrededor de la canasta en un intento de parecer intimidante. En un momento, corrió hacia los pies de Jessie y comenzó a maullar, señalando el bolsillo de su pantalón con sus patitas.

—¿Qué quiere? —le preguntó Jessie a Meowth.

—Quiere que saques a Arbok —respondió.

Jessie parpadeó, sorprendida, pero no puso objeciones. Sencillamente era imposible decirle "no" a esa carita.

—De acuerdo —sacó la pokebola de su bolsillo—. ¡Sal, Arbok!

La serpiente salió en todo su esplendor, delante de Lunita, que comenzó a maullar, entusiasmada.

—Ve con Lunita y vigílala un poco —le dijo.

Lunita corrió hacia la canasta, seguido de Arbok. La Meowth señaló la canasta, mientras hacía poses para verse más seria. Meowth se rió.

—Es adorable —comentó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lunita le está mostrando a Arbok lo buena guardiana que es. Arbok parece confundido por la Pikachu, pero mi nena le está explicando todo. Ya vendrá a preguntar.

James se acercó a todos con una bandeja de bolas de arroz. Se veían bastante deliciosas.

—Tomen. Hay muchas más en camino.

—Gracias, cariño —le dijo Jessie, mientras le daba un mordisco.

Brock estaba muy entusiasmado. Parecía cocinar para diez personas en lugar de cinco y un Meowth. El ambiente estaba relajado y tranquilo. Prácticamente perfecto.

No por mucho tiempo.

Arbok se desentendió de Lunita por un momento y fue hacia Jessie. Refregó un poco la cabeza en el vientre de su entrenadora, lo cual Jessie reaccionó acariciándole la cabeza.

—Vas a cuidar bien de mi bebé, ¿verdad? —le dijo Jessie, sonriendo—. Te amará, lo sé.

—A propósito del bebé, ¿Qué nombre le pondrán? —preguntó Meowth.

—Ni siquiera sé si será niño o niña…

Arbok se puso rígido y levantó la cabeza de golpe, mirando hacia los arbustos, no muy lejos de donde estaban Ash y Misty junto con Pikachu y Togepi.

—¿Arbok?

El pokemón venenoso no respondió. Se enderezó, hizo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, abrió la boca y al menos una docena de Picotazos Venenosos salieron disparados de su garganta hacia los arbustos. Cuando atravesaron el arbusto, escucharon un alarido de allí.

Ash y Misty saltaron de sus asientos como un resorte. Brock y James dejaron de hacer las bolas de arroz y miraron a Arbok.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaron todos, alarmados.

—Parece que Arbok notó que había alguien espiándonos —dijo Meowth, ya bajando del banco y yendo hacia Lunita para reconfortarla y revisando a la pequeña Pikachu.

De entre los arbustos salió un chico de la edad de Ash, sosteniendo una cámara dañada por el ataque de Arbok. Delgado, de piel clara y de cabello castaño con rulos. Un par de agujas se le habían clavado en la mano derecha.

—Dios —Jessie se levantó del banco y quiso ir hacia el chico, pero Arbok se interpuso en el medio—. ¡Arbok, déjame pasar!

—¡Chabok! —sonaba casi como si la estuviera retando.

—No quiere que te acerques a él —tradujo Meowth

Todos se estaban acercando al chico herido. Jessie se mordió el labio y sacó la pokebola.

—Lo siento, Arbok, regresa.

Metió a su pokemón dentro de la pokebola y corrió hacia el chico. Ella era plenamente consciente de que el veneno de Arbok podía llegar a ser mortal, especialmente en humanos y ella sabía como tratarlo.

—Apártense —les dijo a los que estaban alrededor de él. El chico estaba acostado en el suelo, ya descompuesto. Se estaba poniendo pálido y transpiraba.

—Necesito guantes, un trapo con agua, y el antídoto, ¡rapido!

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia las mochilas, buscando lo que Jessie les había pedido.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Jessie, casi en un susurro—. Estarás bien.

Misty fue la primera en regresar, con unos guantes de goma, y un trapo mojado. Jessie se puso los guantes y levantó con cuidado la mano del chico. Una aguja se le había clavado en el dedo medio y otra en el dorso de la mano. Jessie le retiro las agujas con brusquedad, provocando un grito de parte del chico.

—¡El antídoto y la gasa! —gritó, mientras le limpiaba la herida con el trapo mojado.

El que volvió esta vez fue James. Tenía preparada una jeringa con antídoto, una gasa y una banda elástica. Jessie ató un brazo del chico por encima del codo.

—Abre y cierra la mano —le ordenó.

El chico obedeció lentamente. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Jessie le abría inyectado el antídoto en el hueco del codo, pero no tenía tiempo para tantear la vena, así que le inyectó directamente en el dorso de la mano. El chico dio un leve gemido de dolor, pero nada más.

—Listo. Te hará efecto en pocos minutos. Ahora siéntate y espera a que te haga efecto —se dirigió hacia James—. Llevalo bajo un árbol y que se siente ahí. No dejes que se duerma.

Jessie se levantó, agotada. Recién ahí pudo notar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y la transpiración que le corría por la cara. Dios, que nervios. Eso no le haría bien a su bebé. Sabía que debía quedarse con el chico, pero estaba nerviosa y necesitaba sentarse en uno de los bancos, con las rodillas temblorosas.

—¿Te sientes bien? —era Misty la que se había acercado a ella, preocupada.

Jessie le sonrió débilmente. La chica había estado amable con ella todo el día. No era solo una tregua, era un ofrecimiento de amistad. Tenía que admitir que hacia años que no tenía una amiga desde que se había peleado con Cassidy años atrás por un asunto que no tenía ganas de recordar en ese momento.

—Estoy bien. La adrenalina, tú sabes.

—Brock y James se harán cargo de él. ¿Crees que haya que llevarlo a un hospital?

—Lo mejor sería llevarlo, pero vaya a saber donde haya un hospital por aquí cerca. Igual, estará bien con el antídoto.

Misty suspiró, aliviada.

—Eso es un alivio pero… ¿Qué hacía en los arbustos con esa cámara de fotos?

Jessie se encogió de hombros.

—Ya se lo preguntaremos cuando se recupere.

* * *

Después de asegurarse de que el chico ya no corría peligro, lo interrogaron sobre que era lo que hacía entre los arbustos con la cámara. El chico se apresuró a explicarles: se llamaba Todd, tenía diez años y era fotógrafo pokemón. Vivía no muy lejos de allí, en una casa frente al arroyo. Estaba paseando por el lugar, cuando notó a Lunita jugando en el suelo. Las crías de Meowth solían estar rodeadas de miembros de su clan y no era común verlos solos, a menos que fuera de un entrenador o una mascota.

—No había notado al Arbok, estaba ocupado intentando sacarle una buena foto a la pequeña Meowth —dijo Todd, aún sentado donde lo habían dejado.

—Pero si mide como cuatro metros, ¿Cómo no pudiste notarlo? —preguntó Ash.

—Estaba ocupado viendo a la pequeña —se excusó.

—Si realmente querías una fotografía, debiste pedir permiso —lo retó Brock.

—Es que no sería lo mismo si notara que le estaba tomando una foto. No me gusta que los pokemón posen. ¡Y es que soy el maestro fotógrafo pokemón número uno!

Meowth se acercó hacia él.

—Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quieres sacarle una foto a mi hija…

—¡Un Meowth que habla! —exclamó Todd.

Meowth puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si, si, soy maravilloso.

El chico se levantó con dificultad.

—¿Les gustaría ir a mi casa a tomar una taza de té? Por las molestias que les causé.

Después de debatirlo un poco, el grupo aceptó el ofrecimiento de Todd y el fotógrafo los llevó a su casa, que quedaba a apenas un par de kilómetros de donde se encontraban. Era una casa preciosa y pequeña, de madera blanca y tejado rojo, justo al frente del arroyo, con un gran ventanal al frente. Para acceder a la casa, había que cruzar un pequeño puente sobre el arroyo.

El interior era claro, luminoso y limpio. Todd les sirvió varias tazas de té y se sentó con ellos en una mesa grande de madera cubierto con un mantel blanco.

—Tal vez no reconozcan mi nombre, pero seguro habrán oído del único que ha tomado una fotografía del legendario Aerodactyl.

Se miraron entre ellos. No recordaban haber oído jamás sobre eso.

—¿Lo has oído? —le preguntó Misty a Brock.

—No, la verdad no —admitió Brock.

Todd se mordió el labio.

—¿Cómo es posible que no hayan oído hablar de mi? —gimoteó, mientras se iba por una puerta que probablemente fuera hacia su habitación. Volvió a los pocos segundos con una revista en sus manos.

—¡Miren, este es el Pokemon Times! ¡Y aquí está la fotografía del Aerodactyl! —exclamó, poniendo la revista abierta sobre la mesa. Todos se acercaron a mirar.

La fotografía no era clara. Era más bien la sombra de un Aerodactyl, más que el pokemón en sí. En sus garras llevaba algo, como una figura humana. Ash soltó una exclamación.

—¡Soy yo! —exclamó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Todd, sin comprender.

—¡El que está en las garras del Aerodactyl soy yo!

—No puede ser…

Todd fue hasta un rincón de la sala, donde tenía una computadora. Buscó la foto entre sus archivos y la analizó detenidamente, haciendo zoom a la imagen. Así, logró ver la silueta de Ash con mayor claridad.

—¿Quién lo diría? —murmuró Todd, asombrado—. Esa pequeña silueta eres tú. Es increíble.

—No quiero recordar ese día —gruñó James. Casi habían muerto cuando cayeron en ese pozo infestado de pokemón prehistóricos.

—Nadie quiere recordarlo —agregó Meowth.

—En fin, ¿les gustan los pancakes? Haré algunos.

—¡Me gustan los pancakes! —exclamó Ash, entusiasmado.

—No he comido pancakes en mucho tiempo —dijo Brock.

Todos asintieron, deseosos de comer. Les hubiera gustado que se los hubieran servido junto con el té, pero la vida no era perfecta.

—Y supongo que no les molestará que le tome unas fotos a la pequeña Meowth, ¿verdad?

—¿Nya? —Lunita lo miró desde los brazos de James, confundida.

—No te preocupes, captaré tu mejor ángulo.

Lunita torció la cabeza, sin comprender. Meowth miró a ambos y lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

Un rato después, estaban todos sentados en la mesa, disfrutando los pancakes que Todd había hecho. Se veían deliciosos y realmente lo eran. Todd no comió. Estaba muy ocupado intentado sacarle una foto a Lunita. El problema era que cada vez que ella miraba a la cámara, hacía una pose que, según Todd, era "artificial". Cuando le preguntaron por qué era tan importante que no posara, Todd señaló una de las paredes de la habitación.

Eran fotografías de distintos tipos de pokemón en su vida salvaje. Un Pidgey posado en una piedra al atardecer, mirando el horizonte como si fuera un desafío; un Eevee lamiendo la mejilla de otro con ternura; una Chansey sosteniendo su huevo con la felicidad que solo una madre podía mostrar.

—Es por eso que quiero tomarle una foto sin que ella lo note —se lamentó Todd—. O al menos que ella no pose.

—Es un caso perdido —dijo Meowth—. Lunita es muy vanidosa y lo le gustará que le tomen una foto por sorpresa.

Lunita ya no miraba a Todd con curiosidad o confundida, sino que estaba enojada. Le dio la espalda al fotógrafo, como una diva ofendida.

—Ya la ofendiste, espero que estés orgulloso —le dijo Meowth.

—Pero…

Jessie, quien aún seguía en la mesa, carraspeó.

—Muy lindo el té y todo eso, pero nosotros debemos seguir viajando —dijo, ya levantándose—. El chico quiere ir a Isla Canela, yo quiero relajarme en una playa y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, lo siento.

—Jessie tiene razón —la apoyó Brock—. Debemos irnos.

—Isla Canela… —murmuró Todd—. Tomarán la ruta 20, ¿verdad?

—Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Todd sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Es que justo estaba preparando un viaje a las montañas y tengo que tomar esa ruta —explicó, entusiasmado—. Por favor, déjenme acompañarlos. Así tendré oportunidad de sacarle a esta preciosa Meowth algunas fotografías, ¿qué dicen?

Todos se miraron. En realidad, no tenían ningún problema en que el joven fotógrafo se uniera. Además, el chico no tardaría en tomar otro camino y podrían tomar fotografías de sus pokemón como recuerdo.

—De acuerdo, ven con nosotros —le dijo Ash, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo integrante pasajero del equipo.


	29. El examen

**Disculpen la demora. El cap fue largo esta vez.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Hasta Misty ya está harta de pelear con ellos. Ya es hora de que se calme un poco.**

 **Capítulo veintinueve**

 **El examen.**

El grupo siguió viajando por el Este, siguiendo el camino. La Pikachu de James ya no se dormía tanto y parecía más saludable, pero aún no salía casi de la canasta. Jessie y James, como era de costumbre, sacaron a todos sus pokemón y se la presentaron. Todos prometieron cuidar de ella y ayudarla cuando ya estuviera más fuerte.

Ahora estaban en una parte despejada del bosque, haciendo un picnic. James había preparado unos sándwiches y ahora los estaban disfrutando en un plácido mediodía despejado… hasta que Misty abrió la boca.

—A propósito, Ash. ¿Cuándo vas a ganar otra medalla? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ganaste la última.

Ash, quien estaba comiendo un sándwich, se atoró y empezó a toser, pegándose golpes en el pecho.

—Yo creo que podrías dar lástima a un líder de gimanasio y ganarla así —continuó Misty, con aparente inocencia, mientras Todd le golpeaba la espalda a Ash y Brock le pasaba un vaso de agua.

—Habilidad. Ganaré con habilidad —respondió Ash una vez que se recuperó.

—¿De qué habilidad hablas, si no has peleado con nadie en semanas? —lo contradijo Jessie

—Te enseñaré lo que es habilidad —Ash tomó una pokebola de su bolsillo y la agrandó en su mano—. Te reto a un duelo pokemón ahora mismo.

Pikachu le tironeó de su chaqueta, mirándolo de manera suplicante. Brock carraspeó.

—Ash, Jessie está embarazada, no puede pelear aunque quisiera —le recordó.

—Si tan seguro estás de tus habilidades, ¿por qué no vas a dar el examen? —dijo Todd de golpe

—¿Examen?

—El examen de admisión a la Liga Pokemón. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

James miró a Todd, interesado. Si se podía entrar a la liga con pasar un examen, tal vez podría tener una oportunidad. Tal vez fuera un poco tonto, pero no perdería más que unas horas de su vida intentándolo.

* * *

El edificio donde se hacía el examen era enorme y de color blanco, en forma de L. Al lado había una especie de galpón color marrón claro bastaste grande, como para que un avión entrara allí. Una vez dentro, fueron a la recepción, donde un tipo con aspecto de profesor de gimnasia los atendió y les dio una forma a Ash y a James para que llenaran. Jessie quería hacerlo también, pero le explicó que no admitían a mujeres embarazadas, ya que el examen incluía una parte práctica. Ambos rellenaron los formularios y se los entregaron al hombre que parecía profesor de gimnasia.

—Jessie, ni siquiera te dejarían entrar a la Liga —le explicó Meowth. Jessie soltó un gruñido bajo y se sentó en uno de los bancos, sosteniendo a Lunita y cuidando la canasta.

El que recibió los formularios leyó las formas de ambos y asintió en señal de que todo estaba en orden.

—Aquí en el Centro de Admisión evaluamos a los aspirantes en una mezcla de exámenes escritos y prácticos. Aquellos que los pasen recibirán esta medalla que los hará entrar a la Liga Pokemón.

El hombre les mostró a ambos una medalla roja con una P dorada en el centro. Todos quedaron fascinados al verla. Él la guardó en su bolsillo y les extendió a ambos una insignia con un número. Ash tenía el 7 y James el 546.

—El siete es de la suerte —sonrió Ash. Le mostró su número a Misty—. ¿Ves, Misty? Tengo habilidad y suerte.

—Un poco de modestia no te haría daño —replicó ella. Luego miró hacia atrás—. Mira cuanta gente hay.

James también se giró. Hombres y mujeres, en su mayoría adultos, estaban leyendo libros, rellenando formularios o hablando con otros entrenadores. Notó algunas personas acompañadas por niños pequeños, probablemente sus hijos e incluso un monje budista estaba rezando por ahí… y una enfermera Joy.

—¡La enfermera Joy! —exclamó Brock, embobado ante la belleza de la enfermera. Sin dudarlo, fue caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa idiota.

—Si, ¿pero cual de ellas? —se preguntó Ash en voz alta. Iban a ir hacia ellos, cuando el hombre parecido a un profesor de gimnasia los detuvo.

—¡Un momento! Deberan dejar sus pokebolas conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—No está permitido usar sus propios pokemón en el examen.

Un poco inseguro, Ash dejó cinco pokebolas en la mano del hombre.

—¿Puedo encargarme de su Pikachu? —preguntó Misty.

—Por supuesto.

James titubeó y dejó sus tres pokebolas. No le gustaba estar alejado de sus pokemón, pero solo serían por unas pocas horas. Miró al trío de amigos, quienes iban a charlar con Joy y decidió no ir. En lugar de ello, se fue a sentar al lado de Jessie y Meowth.

—Hay algo curioso sobre las Joy —dijo Meowth, pensativo—. Las enfermeras Joy en realidad son clones.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó James, sorprendido.

Meowth asintió.

—Sip. ¿Acaso crees que la patraña de que son idénticas a pesar de ser hermanas, primas o cuñadas? No, es mentira. Hace como doscientos años atrás, había una enfermera llamada Joy, excelente en su trabajo y admirada por todo el mundo. Para que haya enfermeras tan dedicadas como ella en el futuro, un científico construyó un lugar secreto para poder clonarla. Incluso hizo muchas copias de ella y las repartió por todo el mundo. Lo mismo hizo con la oficial Jenny, reconocida por ser intachable e incorruptible.

—¿De donde sacaste todo eso, Meowth? —preguntó Jessie, incrédula.

—Ah, de por ahí, tú sabes. Rumores y eso.

—De tabloides de supermercado, seguro.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Ni siquiera deben tener ombligo!

—¿Y como sabes que no tienen ombligo? —preguntó James, curioso.

—Nunca se los he visto.

—¿Quieres ir a preguntarle? "Enfermera Joy, ¿me muestra su ombligo?" ¿Sabes lo raro que suena eso?

—¡Ni que le estuviera preguntando si me muestra…!

Una voz por los altavoces anunció que todos los aspirantes se reunieran en el salón para comenzar el examen.

—Bueno, ya debo irme —dijo James mientras se levantaba.

—¿Nya?

—¿Pi…ka?

Lunita y la pequeña Pikachu miraban a James con los ojos llorosos. La idea de que se fuera les parecía inconcebible en sus pequeñas mentes. Para ellas, James siempre tenía que estar junto a ellas.

—No tardaré mucho —les dijo James, mientras acariciaba las cabecitas de ambas con sus manos. Luego, las besó a ambas en la frente—. Lo prometo.

—¿Nya? —Lunita lo miraba con los ojitos brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Lunita, recuerda que ahora eres una nena grande, ¿si? Sé fuerte por Pikachu —James no mentía. Lunita ya no cabía en la palma de su mano y había crecido unos pocos centímetros. Bastaría un año mas o menos para que tuviera el mismo tamaño de Meowth. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que crecer tan rápido?

Lunita asintió y limpió sus lágrimas con sus patitas. James besó en la boca a Jessie, acarició a Meowth en la cabeza y se marchó.

* * *

Contándose a sí mismo, había treinta personas en el salón. Los demás darían el examen en otras aulas.. Ash y James prefirieron sentarse al fondo del salón, como si quisieran esconderse del profesor. Eran mesas largas con varias computadoras, cuyo teclado sólo tenía dos botones: verdadero o falso. También había una pantalla empotrada a la mesa y una lapicera táctil.

—La primera prueba nos dirá el conocimiento general que tienen sobre los pokemón —era el mismo tipo con pinta de profesor de gimnasia. Al parecer también era el instructor—. ¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

—Ya era hora — James escuchó decir a Ash, sentado justo delante de él—. Esto será muy fácil.

James sonrió de manera burlona por la excesiva confianza de Ash, aunque él no se sentía precisamente preparado. Tenía conocimiento general de los pokemón, por el tiempo que había estado con sus abuelos y los libros que había ojeado pero, ¿sería suficiente?

"La lengua de Lickitung es del doble de largo de su cuerpo, ¿cierto o falso?

James cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en el Lickitung de Jessie. No lo había visto pelear más que una vez en el Festival de la Princesa y no lo había vuelto a usar para batallas desde entonces. Titubeó y apretó el botón de "falso". No creía que fuera tan larga.

La pantalla cambió y mostró otra pregunta:

"Vulpix sólo evoluciona usando la piedra Fuego, ¿cierto o falso?"

James no lo sabía. Recordó esa fiesta donde hacían evolucionar a los pokemón con piedras evolutivas. ¿Había un Vulpix ahí? Sólo recordaba al Eevee. Tendría que haber repasado con Brock. Incluso tenía un Vulpix. ¿Por qué había rechazado evolucionarlo en Ninetales en esa fie…?

James apretó el botón de "verdadero" con fuerza. Gracias, Brock, pensó.

"Hitmonlee es conocido también como el demonio golpeador, ¿cierto o falso?"

No lo sabía. Aunque Hitmonlee era famoso por sus patadas. Demonio Golpeador le parecía más para Hitmonchan. Falso.

"El único ataque conocido por Magikarp es salpicar, ¿cierto o falso?

James lanzó un gruñido al recordar a ese estúpido pez y al hijo de puta del estafador que se lo vendió. Bueno, James había sido más estúpido. Podría haberle tenido más paciencia y llegado a tener un Gyarados imponente. La próxima vez lo haría así. Verdadero.

"Arbok puede aguantar la respiración bajo el agua por más de cinco minutos, ¿cierto o falso?"

Apretó Verdadero sin casi pensarlo. Las veces que Arbok los había ayudado a pescar en el río…

"Caterpie es el pokemón más pequeño de mundo, ¿cierto o falso?

James había visitado otras regiones, como Hoenn y Sinnoh y había conocido pokemón que en Kanto no existían. Estaba seguro que allí había pokemón más pequeños que Caterpie. Además, ¿Digglet no era más pequeño? Falso.

"Koffing fue descubierto en unos baños públicos, ¿cierto o falso?

Era irónico para James no saber la respuesta, habiendo tenido un Koffing, ahora un Weezing. Le pareció lógico que así fuera descubierto, aunque también pudieron descubrirlo en algún basurero. Falso.

"Se dicen que los Clefairy vienen del espacio, ¿cierto o falso?

James había escuchado decir que los Clefairy venían de la Luna, según un científico. La Luna quedaba en el espacio, así que tenía que ser verdadero.

"Sandshrew puede sobrevivir sin agua, ¿cierto o falso?

¿Había pokemón que no necesitaran agua para sobrevivir? No lo sabía. Sandshrew era un pokemón tipo Tierra y vivía en lugares desérticos, donde la lluvia era muy escasa. Tal vez fuera verdadero.

"Bulbasaur hace fotosíntesis como las plantas, ¿cierto o falso?

Verdadero, sin duda. Como la mayoría de los pokemón planta, necesitan del sol para alimentarse, además de bayas y otros pokemón.

"Charmander puede morir si su cola toca el agua, ¿cierto o falso?

Falso. Si fuera así, muchos Charmander morirían en batalla contra pokemón tipo Agua.

"Squirtle solo puede vivir en agua dulce, ¿cierto o falso?

No estaba acostumbrado a ver Squirtle en su hábitat natural. Las pocas veces que había logrado ver uno había sido en los lagos. Apretó Verdadero. Un segundo después, recordó la playera del Squirtle surfista que tanto le gustaba a Lunita y se maldijo por lo bajo. Tal vez era falso. Mierda.

James se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano. Respiró hondo y siguió con el examen.

* * *

James terminó de responder las preguntas, agotado. Habían sido unas cincuenta preguntas en total y le había faltado poco para que su cerebro estallara con algunas de ellas. Ash había terminado antes que él, pero no creía que fuera porque supiera mucho, sino porque era muy impaciente y no podía detenerse a pensar cinco segundos.

Una vez que se acabó el tiempo para responder, tocaba la siguiente parte del examen.

—Ahora mediremos su capacidad de reconocer a los pokemón. Por favor, identifiquen al pokemón que vean aquí viendo su silueta o alguna parte de su cuerpo, ¿listos?

James se mordió el labio. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Figura número uno: identifiquen a este pokemón.

Lo que se vio en pantalla fue una silueta perfectamente redonda, como si fuera una pelota. El único pokemón perfectamente redondo que conocía era un Voltorb, así que escribió eso en la pantalla táctil.

—La respuesta es… un Jigglypuff visto desde arriba.

La silueta se rebeló para mostrar, efectivamente, al pokemón visto desde arriba. A James casi se le desencajó la mandíbula y sintió un murmullo furioso debajo de él. ¿Quién en su sano juicio interpretaría eso como un Jigglypuff? Nadie.

—Figura número dos: expliquen este dibujo.

Lo único que mostró en pantalla fue un espiral negro. Casi iba a poner Poliwhirl, pero luego temió que fuera una trampa, como la vez anterior. Decidió escribir Omanyte, ya que su caparazón tenía forma de espiral.

—La respuesta es… Poliwag.

James suspiró. Habría fallado de todos modos. Esto se estaba poniendo difícil

La siguiente figura representaba un simple círculo rojo. James dudó, ¿sería un Voltorb esta vez? Casi lo iba a escribir, pero recordó que los Voltorb no eran enteramente rojos. Lo pensó un momento y puso Pikachu antes de que el tiempo se acabara.

—La respuesta es… Pikachu.

¡Bien! El circulo rojo era la mejilla del pokemón

La cuarta imagen era una línea azul apenas gruesa. ¿Qué demonios era eso? No tenía idea. No conocía muchos pokemón con partes azules. Era un color profundo como el mar, como los ojos de Meowth… Garabateó ese nombre tan rápido que por un momento creyó que la letra sería inteligible.

—La respuesta es… ¡Meowth!

¡Dos seguidas! Eso compensaba los dos fracasos anteriores.

La quinta imagen era otro círculo negro, pero el instructor aclaró que no era una silueta. James supuso que era un ojo, pero había muchos pokemón con ojos negros. Dudó y escribió Vulpix.

—La respuesta es… Caterpie.

Y su racha de mala suerte había regresado otra vez. Estaba seguro de que era un Vulpix

La sexta imagen era un óvalo rosa. Parecía una nariz. Solo conocía dos pokemón con nariz rosa. Escribió Diglett.

—La respuesta es… Weedle.

Mierda, estaba yendo muy mal

La séptima imagen era la imagen aumentada de algo que se parecía una piedra. Se veía algo lisa. James escribió Onix.

—La respuesta es… Onix.

Bien. Se sentía en confianza otra vez. Al menos hasta que volviera a fallar, claro.

La octava era una cola marrón. ¿Qué pokemón tenía la cola marrón? Escribió Marowak.

—La respuesta es… Cubone.

James sintió ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pantalla. Creía saber mucho de pokemón, pero esto lo superaba. Iba a desaprobar, no había duda.

La novena imagen era una mancha oscura color verde. James tardó dos segundos en escribir Bulbasaur.

—La respuesta es… Bulbasaur.

Con lo que le gustaba los pokemón planta, ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?

La décima imagen era una cosa roja con aspecto gelatinoso. James escribió Tentacool.

—La respuesta es… Tentacruel.

¿Por qué casi siempre fallaba por tan poco? Odiaba cuando eso le pasaba. Ya tenía ganas de irse, pero ahora que estaba ahí, quería seguir. Hasta el final.

* * *

James salió del salón junto con Ash para poder tomarse un descanso. Jessie, Brock, Misty, Meowth, Lunita y los dos Pikachu los esperaban.

—¡Nya! —chilló Lunita, agitando con fuerza sus pequeñas patitas desde los brazos de Jessie. James se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabecita, mientras ella chillaba de alegría.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Jessie.

—La primera parte fue mas o menos fácil, pero la parte de reconocimiento de pokemón… creo que acerté un cuarto de lo que me preguntaron.

Jessie sonrió.

—Aún te queda el examen práctico. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver tus notas? Dijeron que las publicarían pronto en el vestíbulo.

Todos fueron hacia allí, donde los estudiantes estaban atentos a la pared, como si esperaran que Dios se materializara frente a sus ojos y se pusiera a señalar a los elegidos.

Del techo, pegado a la pared, descendió una pantalla gigante, donde estaban las fotos y los números de los estudiantes.

—Me contaron que, de derecha a izquierda, se leen el puesto de los alumnos, desde lo más alto a los más bajo.

James se detuvo en la segunda fotografía. Era de la enfermera Joy con la que Ash, Misty y Brock habían hablado antes.

James buscó su fotografía sin muchas esperanzas. Probablemente le había ido espantoso. Para su sorpresa, se encontró enseguida. Estaba en el puesto 38.

—Oye, estás entre los cincuenta mejores, no está mal —lo felicitó Brock, mientras Todd le sacaba una foto para inmortalizar el recuerdo.

—Eres más inteligente que lo que pensé —sonrió Misty—. Iré a buscar la de Ash.

—¿Dónde estará tu fotografía, Ash? —preguntó Todd, observando la pantalla para ver si lo encontraba.

—Debe estar donde ponen la nota más alta —se mofó Ash.

—¡Ash! — Misty lo llamaba desde la otra punta de la sala—. Aquí abajo.

Todos fueron hacia Misty y miraron hacia donde señalaba.

—Aquí está tu fotografía —señaló ella.

Ash estaba en el último lugar, destacando con la nota más baja.

—Es imposible —murmuró Ash. Todd se acercó a la pantalla y comenzó a tomarle fotos—. ¡Deja de tomar fotos, Todd! —le gritó.

—Es sólo un recuerdo —le replicó Todd, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No te olvides de darnos una copia —se burló Meowth.

—Bueno, al parecer no fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para pasar el examen —agregó Misty.

—Los maestros pokemón se hacen con exámenes, no con batallas —se rio Ash, confundiendo a la pelirroja.

James negó con la cabeza. Mejor era no escucharlo y enfrentarse a la última parte del examen y salir de allí con algo de dignidad.

* * *

El último examen se hacía en el exterior, con una cancha bastante grande de color naranja rodeada de unas vallas de cristal irrompible. James y Ash fueron hacia un puesto, donde iban a buscar sus pokebolas para dar el último examen. Sobre la mesa había varios cinturones, con tres pokebolas enganchadas en cada una.

—Seleccionen el que ustedes quieran —dijo el instructor—. Pero les explicaré las reglas primero. Tienen tres pokemón; una vez que pierdan o ganen una pelea, tendrán que cambiar de pokemón y yo haré lo mismo.

Miraron a la mesa. Eran siete cinturones en total. No sabía que elegir. Ash tampoco sabía.

—No se cual elegir—dijo Ash—. No hay manera de saber que pokemón hay en ellas.

—De eso se trata la prueba —dijo el profesor—. Todos estos pokemón están entrenados para pelear, así que obedecerán sus órdenes. Esto demostrará si un entrenador puede adaptarse a la situación salga el pokemón que salga.

—¿Contra quién tendremos que pelear? —preguntó James.

—Conmigo.

Ash extendió el brazo y tomó uno de los cinturones. James tomó justo el de al lado.

—No es justo —se quejó James—. Nosotros no sabremos que pokemón tendremos y usted sí.

El profesor negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es un método del doble ciego: ni ustedes sabrán que pokemón les va a tocar y yo tampoco sabré que pokemón tendré yo, ¿entienden?

James asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta. No sería tan injusto como el Jigglypuff visto desde arriba al menos. Se puso el cinturón y se marchó, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea.

James se puso de pie en la cancha y todos lo vitorearon. Pudo distinguir a Jessie entre el público junto a Brock, Misty, Ash y Meowth. Dios, que hermosa era.

—¡Acábalo, James! —gritó ella, con el puño en alto. En su hombro, Lunita agitaba sus patitas en un gesto de apoyo.

—Esto es por ti, Jessie —tomó una de las pokebolas y la lanzó, dando a revelar un Pikachu.

La mandíbula de James casi se le desencajó por la sorpresa. ¿Un Pikachu? Bueno, si era como el de Ash, no podría perder. Además, ya se había enfrentado tantas veces a Pikachu que ya se conocía los ataques de memoria.

—Ahora es mi turno —dijo el profesor, tirando su pokebola al aire—. ¡Ve!

Un Graveller apareció en la cancha. Mierda, esto iba a ser difícil.

—¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

El Pikachu obedeció y lanzó su ataque eléctrico a Graveller, pero sin éxito. Apenas hizo poco o nada de daño a su cuerpo de roca.

—¡Graveller, embestida!

El Graveller salió rodando hacia Pikachu y lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas. El Pikachu salió volando y James lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes que saliera volando por encima de la valla.

—Es inútil, jamás podría ganar así —murmuró James, metiendo al Pikachu en su pokebola. El instructor hizo lo mismo.

—Un mal comienzo, ¿eh? —le dijo a James.

—Ningún ataque de Pikachu haría mucho contra un tipo Roca y menos con uno evolucionado. No haré que lo lastimen por nada si no siento que tengo al menos una posibilidad.

El profesor no le dijo nada. Sólo sacó la siguiente pokebola y la arrojó.

—¡Yo te elijo!

Un impresionante Ninetales salió de la pokebola, en todo su esplendor y belleza. James miró las dos pokebolas que le quedaban y deseó tener algo de suerte. Lo que le faltaba era que le saliera un Paras o algo así.

—¡Pokebola, ve! —gritó, tirando una de ellas al aire.

No, no era un Paras. Era un Charizard con aspecto feroz y con toda la pinta de estar bien entrenado, listo para incinerar a lo que tuviera al frente. Tendría que combatir fuego con fuego si quería empatar esta batalla.

—¡Ninetales, rayo confuso!

—¡Charizard, vuela!

Charizard logró esquivar el rayo justo a tiempo y se elevó unos metros. Desde el aire iba a ser difícil que Ninetales lo alcanzara.

—¡Charizard, embestida, ahora!

—¡Doble equipo!

James no se lo vio venir. Ninetales se dividió en siete mientras Charizard estaba yendo hacia él. Atravesó una de las ilusiones creyendo que era el real y se estampó la cara contra el suelo.

—¡No!

—¡Usa Hiperrayo!

No, no podía perder así. El hiperrayo tardaría unos segundos antes de que fuera lanzado de su boca…

—¡Movimiento sísmico! ¡Haz que Ninetales apunte la cabeza al suelo!

El Charizard se levantó, giró hacia Ninetales y salió disparando como un cohete, ayudándose de las alas para impulsarse. Lo tomó del lomo, casi de la cabeza y salió volando hacia el cielo, haciendo que Ninetales apunte la cabeza hacia el suelo. El hiperrayo se disparó al suelo y provocó un cráter en el campo de batalla. Charizard, desde casi veinte metros de altura, comenzó a girar en círculos. Luego se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo y se estrellaron contra la cancha, levantando una nube de polvo.

Charizard fue el primero en salir, respirando agitado, pero todavía en condiciones. El Ninetales no salió. Se quedó tendido en el suelo, fuera de combate.

—¡Víctoria para mí! —gritó James, eufórico. Jessie lo vitoreaba desde las gradas, llena de orgullo.

—No cantes victoria todavía —le sonrió el profesor. No parecía que se estuviera burlando de él, sino que estaba contento por haber sido vencido—. Aún te falta un último pokemón.

James llamó al Charizard dentro de su pokebola y el profesor lo imitó. James tomó la última pokebola y la arrojó hacia adelante.

—¡Yo te elijo!

Un Ivysaur fue lo que salió, con su hermosa flor abierta de par en par. Le había tocado un bello pokemón planta, aunque no tan bello como un Weepinbel.

El profesor sacó su pokebola y la lanzó al aire

—¡Yo te eligo!

Un enorme Golbat se materializó frente a él, con su enorme boca abierta, dejando ver sus peligrosos colmillos. Miró hacia el público de manera instintiva y vio como Lunita se escondía en los brazos de Jessie, aterrada.

James podía sentirse como pez en el agua a la hora de manejar pokemón tipo planta o veneno, pero se estaba enfrentando a un pokemón volador y eso no le iba a hacer las cosas fáciles.

—¡Látigo Cepa!

—¡Esquívalo, Golbat!

A duras penas el ataque de Ivysaur pudo rozar al Golbat.

—¡Paralizador!

Un polvo naranja emanó de la flor de Ivysaur, directo hacia el Golbat.

—¡Aleja ese polvo con tu Ráfaga!

El Gobat agitó sus alas y devolvió el ataque. Tenía suerte de que Ivysaur fuera inmune a su propio ataque.

—¡Golbat, usa Golpe de Ala!

—¡Hojas Navaja!

Ivysaur lanzó varias hojas filosas hacia su oponente, pero el Golbat las esquivó fácilomente y embistió al pokemón planta, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Levántate y usa Drenadoras!

El Ivysaur lanzó una semilla del centro de su flor y la arrojó hacia el Golbat. Logró golpearlo con ella, y la semilla se abrió, brotando de ella una enredadera y aprisionándolo, tirándolo al suelo. James saboreaba la victoria.

—¡Rayo Solar!

Ivysaur comenzó a juntar los rayos del sol en su flor, preparando uno de los ataques más poderosos del tipo planta. Golbat no tenía oportunidad.

Golbat agitó sus alas con fuerza y rompió sus ataduras con relativa facilidad, para sorpresa de James. Mierda, si Ivysaur no tiraba su ataque a tiempo…

—¡Golbat, ataque ala!

Golbat aún estaba fuerte a pesar de las Drenadoras y golpeó al Ivysaur con las alas. El pokemón planta salió volando por los aires… no sin antes disparar el Rayo Solar, golpeando al Golbat y tirándolo contra la valla. Ivysaur aterrizó en el aire y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, desmayándose. El Golbat no se levantó. Estaba fuera de combate.

James se acercó al Ivysaur y lo levantó en brazos. Ya estaba abriendo sus ojitos oscuros, buscándolo con la mirada

—Fuiste valiente —le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad—. Espero que tengas un largo descanso, te lo mereces.

El profesor llamó a su Golbat a la pokebola y se dirigió a James.

—Bueno, esta batalla fue algo interesante. No te preocupes por Ivysaur, estará bien.

James asintió y metió a Ivysaur en su pokebola. Inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto al profesor, le devolvió el cinto con las pokebolas y se marchó.

* * *

James ahora estaba del otro lado de la valla, junto con Jessie y con Lunita en sus brazos. Todos lo felicitaron por cómo había luchado, a pesar de haber perdido una batalla y empatado la otra. Todos estaban orgullosos de él.

Ahora estaban ahí, viendo a Ash entrar en la cancha, sumido en todo su orgullo y soberbia. James no le quería desear el mal, pero acariciaba la posibilidad de que perdiera las tres batallas. A ver si así se le bajaban los humos al mocoso.

—Veamos si Ash puede ganar una —dijo Misty, mirando a James de reojo.

—¿No le tienes mucha fe, no? —le preguntó James.

—No mucha.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Jessie.

—¡Tu puedes, Ash! —lo animó Brock, haciendo caso omiso de los otros.

—¡Pika pi! —lo alentó Pikachu, parado en el borde de la valla.

Ash se giró hacia ellos.

—¡Muchas gracias! No se preocupen. Y Todd, asegúrate de tomar buenas fotografías.

—¡No te preocupes, tú asegúrate de ganar! —le sonrió Todd, empuñando la cámara.

El profesor (el mismo al que se había enfrentado a James), se dirigió a Ash.

—¿Estás listo, Ash?

—Si.

—¡Pokebola, ve!

El instructor sacó su pokebola y un Flareon fue lo que salió, con un brillante pelaje rojizo. Esto no va a ser fácil, pensó James.

Ash sacó una de las pokebolas de su cinturón.

—¡Primera pokebola, ve! —grito, lanzándola.

La pokebola se abrió, dejando salir a… un Weezing.

—Pobre Weezing —murmuró James.

—La va a pasar mal —opinó Meowth.

—Yo que él, cambio de entrenador —agregó Jessie.

Todd se inclinó, con cámara en mano.

—Debo tomar esto. Su cara se parece a la de Weezing —murmuró, mientras sacaba fotos.

—Oye, Weezing no será muy lindo, pero no lo ofendas así —lo retó Meowth.

—Nya nya —asintió Lunita, apoyando a su padre.

—Es hora de comenzar la batalla —dijo el instructor—. Ve, Flareon, usa lanzallamas.

Flareon lanzó varios chorros de fuego, mientras el pobre Weezing hacía lo que podía por esquivarlos por su cuenta. James no quería ver…

—¡Weezing, usa tu Pantalla de Humo!

Weezing comenzó a largar un humo oscuro por todos sus orificios. Un chorro de fuego pegó en la cortina de humo y provocó que se incendiara y explotara, haciendo volar a Flareon unos metros, aunque no le hizo mucho daño y cayó de pie.

—Flareon, usa Malicioso.

Los ojos de Flareon se tornaron amarillos para intimidar a Weezing. La respuesta de Ash no se dejó esperar:

—Weezing, protégete con tu pantalla de humo.

El campo entero se cubrió con el ataque del pokemón veneno y era muy difícil distinguir algo. James ya se había acostumbrado a andar entre el humo que lanzaba su pokemón y era capaz de distinguir un poco mejor que el resto de las personas. El Flareon miraba de un lado para el otro, sin lograr enfocar al Weezing.

—¡Ahora usa Placaje!

Weezing atravesó la cortina de humo y golpeó con fuerza al Flareon. El pokemón de fuego salió volando hasta casi los pies del instructor y se quedó allí, quieto. Había sido derrotado.

—Al parecer Ash es un buen entrenador después de todo —murmuró Misty, asombrada.

—Pff, pura suerte —opinó Meowth.

Ambos guardaron sus pokemón en sus respectivas pokebolas.

—Ahora la segunda ronda —dijo el instructor— ¡Pokebola, ve!

Un Jolteon fue lo que salió de la pokebola, con sus pinchos amenantes dispuestos a atravesar a cualquiera como una brocheta.

—¡Siguiente pokebola, ve! —gritó Ash, tirándo su pokebola.

La pokebola se abrió, revelando en su interior a… ¿Un Arbok?

—¡Es igual al pokemón de Jessie! —exclamó Misty, asombrada.

—Es bonito, si, pero no supera al mio —la contradijo Jessie, con aire altanero

Ash miró al Arbok como si fuera un extraterrestre. No sabía que ataque lanzar, al parecer.

—¡Jolteon, ataque rápido!

El Jolteon se movió hacia Arbok a una velocidad anormal. Ash reaccionó enseguida.

—¡Arbok, usa Malicioso!

Los ojos de Arbok se pusieron azules y el Jolteon se quedó paralizado a medio camino. Ash estaba manejando bien la situación…

—¡Ahora envuélvelo con tu ataque de Repetición!

.. o tal vez no.

Arbok envolvió a Jolteon con su cuerpo, pero Ash cometió un error crucial: olvidarse del espinoso cuerpo del pokemón eléctrico. Sus pinchos se clavaron en el cuerpo de Arbok y el pokemón venenoso pegó un salto, gritando de dolor.

—¡Pedazo de inconciente! —exclamó Jessie, casi saltando la valla. Brock y James la sujetaron para que no golpeara a Ash—. ¡Voy a matarlo!

—Jessie, tranquila, lo golpearás cuando termine —intentó tranquilizarla James.

—¡Jolteon, usa Impactrueno!

El Jolteon le dio una poderosa carga eléctrica a Arbok, lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

—¡No! —gritó Ash.

—Analizar a los pokemón durante la batalla es una regla fundamental —le dijo el instructor alegremente.

Ash llamó al Arbok a la pokebola y su oponente lo imitó. Sólo le faltaba una ronda más para decidirlo todo.

—Tercera pokebola, ¡ve! —gritó Ash.

Un Meowth salió de la pokebola, con aire distraído.

—Esto será interesante —comentó Brock.

—¡Buena suerte! —gritó Meowth, aunque no parecía dirigirse realmente a Ash, sino al pokemón gato.

—¡Pokebola, ve! —gritó el instructor, lanzando la pokebola, revelando un Vaporeon precioso. Ash sólo miraba al Meowth de manera pensativa, como si no supiera ningún ataque.

—¡Usa Golpes Furia, pedazo de idiota! —le gritó Meowth desde el público.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, ¡Meowth, usa tus Golpes Furia!

El Meowth pegó un salto y se dirigió hacia el Vaporeon. El instructor no se hizo esperar.

—¡Vaporeon, Rayo Hielo!

El pokemón de agua tiró un rayo gélido de su boca e impactó de lleno contra el Meowth, congelándolo al instante en el aire. El pokemón gato cayó al suelo pesadamente, hecho un bloque de hielo.

—¡Otra victoria para mi! —dijo el instructor, llamando a su Vaporeon de vuelta a la pokebola.

Meowth pegó un salto y se metió al campo de batalla. Estaba furioso como pocas veces James lo había visto. Se dirigió a Ash y utilizó sus Golpes Furia contra la cara de Ash. El chico pegó un grito y se llevó las dos manos a la cara.

Meowth se dirigió al bloque de hielo y le dio una patada precisa. El hielo se resquebrajó y el pokemón se liberó del hielo, tiritando de frío.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto —le dijo al Meowth.

James saltó la valla y fue caminando hacia Meowth. No tenía por qué meterse allí, por mucha indignación que sintiera.

—¡Un momento! ¡Quiero a ese Meowth parlante para mi! —exclamó el instructor—¡Pokebola, ve!

Ah, no, ni de chiste iba a dejar que a Meowth lo capturaran. Corrió hacia Meowth y se interpuso entre él y la pokebola. El objeto redondo golpeó con fuerza en la frente de James y rebotó.

—¡Ay! —James se llevó la mano a la frente. Eso iba a provocarle un chichón, pero eso no era lo importante—- ¡Ese Meowth ya está conmigo!

—¿Si? Vaya, lo siento —se disculpó el instructor.

—James, has algo. Tiene mucho frío —le dijo Meowth. Todo su enojo ya lo había descargado contra la cara de Ash y ahora estaba preocupado por el pokemón.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

James se sacó su playera y envolvió con ella al Meowth. Lo alzó y lo apretujó un poco con su cuerpo para darle calor.

—¿Dónde está la enfermería? —preguntó James al profesor.

—Puedes dejarlo en la pok…

—Mi Meowth no estará tranquilo hasta que lo lleve, ¿entiende?

El hombre le sonrió y señaló la puerta por donde había entrado con los demás.

—Sólo sigue derecho hasta el fondo y ahí está la enfermería.

—Gracias —respondió James y salió corriendo, junto con Meowth siguiéndolo atrás.

* * *

Una vez que dejaron el Meowth a salvo en la enfermería, James y Meowth fueron a sentarse en la recepción, donde darían el resultado total. Si estaba su número, había aprobado. Si no estaba, había desaprobado. La verdad, mucho no le importaba. Lo había hecho para perder el tiempo y no quedarse haciendo nada durante horas. Además, se había divertido mucho. Jessie no tardó en llegar y sentarse junto a ambos. Poco a poco, todos los aspirantes ingresaron a la recepción y fueron a sentarse en los asientos o en el suelo. Todos estaban muy nerviosos como para hablar.

—Ni Ash ni yo aprobamos —dijo James, ya hastiado—. ¿Podemos irnos?

—Puede que el tonto este haya desaprobado, pero tú aún tienes esperanzas, cariño —le dijo Jessie, apretándole la mano.

—Si yo no aprobé el examen, dudo mucho que él lo haya hecho.

—James estaba entre los cincuenta mejores y le fue mejor que a ti en las batallas. Con suerte, te darán un premio al más idiota de los aspirantes.

—Cállate, Misty.

En ese momento, descendieron del techo varias pantallas gigantes, con las fotos de los aprobados. Todos se pusieron de pie para escudriñar sus notas, excepto James.

—¿No vas a ir? —preguntó Brock.

—Es en vano, sé que no aprobé.

James cerró los ojos, esperando que los despertaran para poder irse. Había sido un día muy largo y agotador. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Meowth lo despertó a los gritos.

—¡Tú número está en la pantalla, James!

James abrió los ojos, aturdido. Meowth estaba al frente suyo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó, creyendo que había oído mal.

—¡Que aprobaste, idiota! ¡Ven!

Como si estuviera en un sueño, James caminó entre los aspirantes siguiendo a Meowth a través de las personas que miraban las pantallas. Ahí estaba su foto, casi al final.

—No estás en el fondo porque pasaste raspando, sino por número —le explicó Misty—. Pero lo importante es que aprobaste, ¿verdad? Felicitaciones.

James apenas la oyó. No lo podía creer. ¿Había ganado las ocho medallas en unas pocas horas? Debía ser una broma.

Miró a un costado y vio al profesor hablando con una de las recepcionistas. James caminó hacia él y lo llamó.

—Debe haber un error —le dijo.

El profesor lo miró, sin comprender.

—¿Qué error?

James señaló la pantalla.

—¡Aprobé!

El profesor miró adonde James señalaba, lo miró a él y soltó una leve risa.

—En general, la gente viene a mí a reclamarme lo contrario.

—Lo siento, pero… ¿Está seguro que aprobé? Dijeron que este examen era difícil y…

El hombre levantó una mano enorme para que guardara silencio.

—Espera un momento.

Se fue hacia la recepción, buscó algo en un archivero y regresó con una carpeta y unos papeles.

—James, ¿verdad?

—Si.

—Mira: sacaste una muy buena nota en conocimiento general. De hecho, un 85%. En reconocimiento pokemón un 20% y un 55% en batalla. El promedio general de los tres exámenes te dio la nota suficiente para que aprobaras este examen. No con una nota alta, pero la necesaria. Así que… felicidades.

James lo miró con mucha atención, todavía sin creerlo del todo.

—No sé si mi equipo esté listo para enfrentarse a una liga pokemón. Ni siquiera tenía pensado ir. Solo tenía curiosidad…

—Todo equipo se puede mejorar con un buen entrenamiento. Faltan cinco meses para la liga y tienes tiempo para entrenar y capturar pokemón.

James supuso que tenía razón.

—Si…

—Así que ve a la fila y ve a buscar tu medalla.

—A buscar mi medalla…

—Si

—O sea que voy a la fila y me darán una medalla.

—Si…

—Que vale por ocho…

—Si.

—Una de verdad.

—Cien por ciento originales.

—Cuando vaya a la Liga…

—… te la van a aceptar, nos van a dar una preciosa cabaña y vamos a comer gratis —Jessie lo tomó del hombro y lo tironeó hacia atrás—. Disculpe a James, hoy está un poco idiota.

Jessie lo arrastró hasta la fila de aprobados y se quedó con él. James seguía sin creerlo.

Cuando salieron del edificio y tomaron el camino de tierra, James recién cayó en la realidad: había ganado una medalla que valía por ocho y podría entrar en la liga. Esa medalla roja, con una P en el medio. Necesitaba tomárselo con calma.

—Te fue mucho mejor que a Ash, lo cual no es un gran logro, pero ganaste la medalla, te felicito —le dijo Misty. Ash soltó un gruñido, pero no dijo nada. ¿Estaba celoso? Tal vez.

—Gracias —le respondió—. Tendré que ponerme a entrenar y a capturar otros pokemón si quiero llegar a los octavos de final al menos.

—Ese es el espíritu —lo animó Brock.

—Si James va a entrar a la Liga, ¿va a ser rival de Ash? —preguntó Todd

—Eso parece —respondió Meowth.

—Mi único rival es Gary —gruñó Ash.

James miró hacia Jessie y detectó un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y una sonrisa burlona. Dios, había encontrado una forma de burlase de Ash.

—Oh, mi único rival es Gary —Jessie se llevó las manos a la mejilla en una pose románticamente cliché.

James no pudo evitar continuar:

—Oh, Gary, bésame como besas a tus pokebolas —le respondió.

—Eres mí único rival y nadie más. Siempre te seré fiel a ti, rival mío. Ahora cállate y bésame.

James se rio y besó a Jessie en los labios.

—¡No se burlen! —pataleó Ash.

—Oh, mira, Ash no quiere que nos burlemos de su novio.

—¡No es mi novio!

—Ustedes dos, dejen de molestarlo —les advirtió Brock.

James asintió, aun riéndose y tomó a Jessie de la cintura. La minúscula medalla que descansaba en su bolsillo parecía pesar mucho más en su mente. Ahora que la tenía en sus manos, debía demostrar que era digno de ella.


	30. Día de entrenamiento

**¡Feliz navidad, gente! Espero que la hayan pasado bien. Acá les dejo un capítulo tranqui, porque después se viene lo fuerte… Espero no decepcionarlos.**

 **Esta vez he recibido más reviews de lo habitual, ¡gracias por su regalo!**

 **Tommiboy: ¡Bienvenido a mi fic! ¿Chiste recurrente con eso de Gary? Tal vez, ¿por qué no? Ash es bastante idiota en ocasiones y Delia no ha ayudado mucho que digamos a desarrollar la mente de este muchacho. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que siguas leyendo.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Mi pareja/beta tenía razón al decirme que burlarse de Ash usando a Gary era una buena idea. Tengo que escucharla más seguido. Humildad y entrenamiento no van de la mano de Ash XD**

 **Proxy57: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, cariño. No sé si te haré llorar o no, no escribo eso con intención de nada, más de que la gente lo disfrute de una manera u otra. ¿Jessie y Misty amigas? Probablemente.**

 **Kaiser: ¿Enfrentarse a Ash? No sé si llegarán realmente a cruzarse en la liga, no lo tengo muy decidido todavía. Y felices fiestas para vos también.**

 **Capítulo treinta**

 **Día de entrenamiento**

Después de pasar un pequeño poblado cercano al lugar donde habían hecho el examen y comprar provisiones, el grupo siguió por el camino establecido. Unos pocos pueblos más adelante, se encontraba un puerto, donde tomarían un ferry hasta Isla Canela.

Pararon cerca de un rio para descansar y James decidió que era el momento perfecto para entrenar a sus pokemón si quería llegar a los octavos de final como mínimo. Sacó a Weezing, Growlie y a Caterpie. La pequeña Pikachu todavía no estaba en condiciones para entrenar, pero le encargó a Brock que la ayudara con unos ejercicios para que pudiera fortalecer sus patas y que pudiera caminar.

—Chicos —les dijo a sus tres pokemón—. Entraremos a la Liga en pocos meses y necesitamos un entrenamiento duro, ¿entienden?

Weezing miró hacia arriba, Growlie lo miró meneando la cola y Caterpie se puso en puntas de pie intentando parecer intimidante y fallando en el intento. Lunita se quiso poner al lado de Caterpie y tiró unos zarpazos al aire, pero Meowth la sacó, entre protestas. Dios, no iba a ser nada fácil.

—Bien —James se rascó la cabeza—. Podríamos trotar un poco… o flotar, en caso de Weezing. Lo haremos al costado del rio, ¿si? Vayamos hasta allí y pónganse detrás de mí.

James caminó hasta la orilla del río con sus pokemón siguiéndolo detrás. Se puso en posición.

—Preparados, listos… ¡Ya!

James comenzó a trotar, con Growlie casi pisándole los talones. Weezing se deslizaba por el aire un poco más atrás y Caterpie se desesperaba para no quedar último.

Mientras tanto, Brock movía las patitas de la Pikachu de James, acostada panza arriba, como si caminara. Se la veía más saludable, sin duda. Ya tenía cachetitos y un poco de pancita. Sus costillas ya no eran visibles y bastarían pocas semanas para que nadie jamás sospechara que había sido rescatada al borde de la muerte.

—Se ve muy bien —opinó Misty detrás de él.

—Sí, pero se nota que quiere estar con James y no conmigo —sonrió Brock.

No mentía. La pequeña parecía distraída y miraba hacia un costado, como si lo buscara.

—Debe querer hacer esto con James —comentó Misty.

—O tal vez quiera ir allí a correr con los demás.

—Piiii —la pequeña soltó un gemido lastimero.

—Pobrecita —murmuró Brock.

—¿Quieres que le avise a James?

Brock negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo. Que siga entrenando.

—Hablando de entrenar… ¿Ash no debería estar entrenando? —preguntó Misty en voz lo suficientemente alta para que el susodicho se diera por aludido.

Ash, sentado bajo un árbol debatiéndose entre el sueño y la vigilia, se frotó los ojos con una mano.

—Cada uno tiene su propio sistema de entrenamiento —gruñó.

—Ash, tú no tienes sistema, a menos que llames sistema ir a los gimnasios y rogar que te regalen una medalla.

—¡Yo no le ruego a nadie! —saltó Ash.

—Shh, me distraen para sacar fotos —murmuró Todd, apuntando la cámara hacia Meowth y Lunita. Meowth estaba clavando un palo en la tierra, envuelta con un trapo, mientras su hija lo miraba atentamente. Parecían prepararse para entrenar por ellos mismos.

James regresó después de estar casi media hora trotando casi sin parar y les dio agua y un poco de comida a sus pokemón. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Brock.

—¿Se portó bien? —le preguntó.

Al escuchar su voz, las orejitas de la Píkachu se pusieron firmes.

—¡Pi! —chilló y, para sorpresa de todos, se puso de pie y dio unos torpes pasos hacia James.

—¡Cariño! —James la levantó en sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. La pequeña se refregó contra él, feliz.

—No le gusta estar separada de ti —comentó Brock.

—Nena —acarició las orejas de la Pikachu—. Siempre vas a estar conmigo. Y para demostrártelo, te pondré un nombre. Te llamarás Nina, ¿te gusta?

La pequeña levantó la vista hacia él y le sonrió con toda la calidez del mundo.

—¡Pika! —dijo.

James la dejó en el suelo y se sentó con ella. La hizo caminar un poco, pero Nina no tardó mucho en cansarse y querer dormir.

—Mejor descansa, princesa

La puso en la canasta. No hizo falta taparla. Ya no temblaba de frío y ahora disfrutaba la cálida brisa de la primavera acariciando su pequeño cuerpo.

—Seguiré entrenando —dijo—. ¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo en un rato? Lo voy a necesitar.

—Seguro.

James volvió hacia donde sus pokemón descansaban y les comenzó a hablar. En una parte más alejada, Meowth le enseñaba a Lunita como hacer el ataque Arañazo atacando a un palo. Le mostraba las uñas a su hija y atacaba el palo y ella lo imitaba con sus pequeñas patitas, corriendo alrededor del objetivo y tirando algún que otro zarpazo, bajo la orgullosa mirada del padre y la lente de la cámara de Todd.

Brock comenzó a preparar la comida, mientras que James hacía que Weezing peleara contra Growlie en un lugar bastante alejado, ya que los ataques de humo podrían contaminar la comida. Meowth fue a ayudar con la comida un rato después.

—¿Cómo está tu hija? —le preguntó Brock.

—Se siente toda una guerrera —le respondió Meowth, cortando unas verduras con sus garras—. Ahora está tomando una siesta junto con Nina… o al menos Pikachu me dijo que así le puso James.

—Si, James le puso nombre.

—Me gusta. Le queda bien.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, James volvió junto con sus pokemón y no se sentó a comer sin asegurarse de que ellos comieran primero.

—¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento? —le preguntó.

—Weezing le ganó a Growlie, pero dio batalla. Sólo falta que Caterpie peleé, pero creo que debe empezar con algo que pueda manejar. Ninguno de mis pokemón puede, son demasiado grandes o fuertes. Necesita empezar con algo más… fácil.

Brock lo miró, pensativo.

—Lunita podría ser una buena opción…

Meowth levantó la vista de su plato.

—¿Mi nena? Es muy chiquita para que tenga una batalla real.

—Caterpie también es un bebé —replicó Brock—. No pueden hacerse mucho daño el uno al otro, más que unos golpes y rasguños.

Meowth volvió a mirar su plato, como si la respuesta estuviera en el guisado, preocupado.

—Cuando se despierte, veremos.

—Espero que no se tarden mucho, tenemos que ir a Isla Canela —les recordó Ash.

—No te preocupes, Ash, si no llegas a anotarte en la Liga, siempre podrás apoyar a James —se burló Misty.

—¡Claro que voy a llegar! ¡Les voy a ganar a todos, a James y a Gary! —saltó Ash.

Jessie soltó una risotada.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Nos habíamos olvidado de tu novio Gary!

—¡Que no es mi novio!

—¿Qué les dije de esas bromas? —les preguntó Brock, en tono de advertencia.

—Eres aburrido, Brock —se quejó Jessie, pero no siguió con las bromas.

Después de comer, Lunita se despertó. Meowth quiso que comiera, pero ella se rehusó, diciendo que todavía no tenía hambre. James aprovechó eso para preguntarle a la pequeña si tenía ganas de tener una pequeña batalla con Caterpie. Lunita aceptó, encantada.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo haremos? Yo seré el entrenador de Caterpie y tú el de Lunita, ¿verdad Meowth? —le preguntó James.

—Si, así lo haremos —respondió, aún no muy convencido.

Se apartaron para pelear a escasos metros de donde estaban acampando. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza suficiente para molestar a los demás. Todd estaba sacando fotos de ambos pokemón desde todos los ángulos como si fuera la pelea de dos legendarios.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó Brock, quien haría de árbitro.

—Caterpie y yo estamos listos —dijo James.

—¿Lunita, tú estás lista? —le preguntó Meowth.

—¡Nya! —respondió ella, levantando una de sus patitas y mostrando sus uñas intentando aparecer amenazante.

—Bueno, entonces, ¡comiencen! —anunció Brock, golpeando una lata vacía de verduras en conserva con una birome.

—¡Lunita, haz Arañazo como tu papi te enseñó!

—¡Caterpie, Placaje!

Los dos hicieron el ataque al mismo tiempo, pero Caterpie era menos ágil que Lunita y ella terminó deteniendo el ataque arañándole la cara. El pequeño pokemón bicho miró a su contrincante con los ojos llorosos.

—Caterpie, ¡no te rindas! ¡Placaje!

Caterpie reaccionó más rápido esta vez y embistió a Lunita con todo su cuerpo, tirándola al piso. Lunita se levantó con rapidez, pero moqueando y con lágrimas.

—¿Quieres parar, Lunita? —le preguntó Meowth, preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza—. ¡Haz Arañazo otra vez!

—¡Placaje!

Por un par de minutos, la pelea se resumió en los dos mismos ataques y las dos mismas reacciones. Era una pelea que daba pena ver, ya que los dos pokemón lloraban cada vez que recibían un golpe. No estaban llegando a ningún lado, así que James decidió dar por terminada la batalla con otro ataque.

—¡Disparo Demora!

Un chorro de fina seda blanca salió de la boca de Caterpie y se estrelló de lleno contra el cuerpo de Lunita, envolviéndola en un capullo. Lunita intentó gritar, pero también tenía tapada la boca.

—¡Me rindo! —Meowth corrió hasta su hijita y cortó el capullo con sus uñas, liberándola—. ¿Estás bien cariño? Papi está aquí.

Lunita lloraba sin parar, hundiendo su cabecita en el hombro de Meowth. James se acercó, preocupado, con Caterpie en brazos.

—¿Le duele? —preguntó.

—Le duele el orgullo —respondió Meowth, lamiéndole la cabecita a su hija para reconfortarla—. Creo que lo mejor será que no vuelva a pelear.

—Solo tiene que seguir practicando, no la desalientes —le dijo Brock—. Si no, ella va a creer que no puede hacerlo.

Esas palabras hicieron efecto inmediato en Meowth.

—Ella puede hacer lo que quiera si se lo propone—dijo, con voz grave—. Así que practicará hasta que le pueda ganar, ¿no es verdad?

Lunita separó la cabeza del pecho de su padre y sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

—¡Nya nya! —dijo, con orgullo.

—¡Caterpie! —gritó James de golpe. Todos se voltearon a verlo.

Caterpie estaba tirando su Disparo Demora al aire y se estaba envolviendo en sus propios hilos, en las manos de James. No paró hasta envolverse por completo y transformarse en una crisálida dura de color verde. Había evolucionado a Metapod.

—¡Evolucionaste! —exclamó James, abrazando con fuerza a su pokemón.

—¡Y no le saqué una foto! —se lamentó Todd.

James acariciaba y mimaba a su recién evolucionado Metapod. Meowth apenas murmuró unas palabras de felicitación y volvió su atención hacia Lunita.

—¿Vamos a darnos un baño, si? —le dijo a su hija. Lunita asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también iré a bañarme —dijo James—. Y bañaré a mis pokemón, ya que estoy aquí cerca del río.

—¿Ash, tú no te vas a bañar? —le preguntó Meowth

—Me bañaré cuando llegue al Centro Pokemón.

—Pero… podrían pasar días.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Con razón tu Pikachu ya no se posa en tu hombro! ¡Debes oler peor que un Muk y los estoy ofendiendo a los pobrecitos!

—Cállate…

Pikachu asintió, murmurando avergonzado.

—Si, yo también caminaría delante de él para no sentir su olor.

—Basta —James se acercó a Ash y lo rodeó por los hombros—. Tú te puedes bañar cuando quieras —le dijo, mientras caminaban hacia el río—. El problema es que no tengo ganas de soportar tu aroma corporal —cuando llegaron a la orilla, lo empujó con el brazo libre y Ash cayó al agua.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le gritó Ash, cuando pudo sacar su cabeza del agua.

—Un favor a todos los presentes —le gritó Meowth como respuesta.

—Y por las dudas, yo mismo voy a bañarte —dijo James—. Y de paso a lavarte esa ropa que ya hasta debe caminar sola.

—¡Yo me sé bañar sólo! —gritó Ash, aún desde el agua.

—Bueno, sal de una vez y quítate la ropa —gruñó James—. Así sabes lo que es el significado de "limpio"

* * *

Con un Ash más aseado y con ropa prestada de James (la playera del Squartle nadando sobre su caparazón que Joy le había regalado y unas bermudas verdes que le quedaban como pescadores) salieron del bosque y llegaron a un campo abierto lleno de flores. James comenzó a frotarse la nariz. Eso no le haría nada bien a su alergia.

De pronto, James miró para un costado y paró en seco. Frente a sus ojos, se encontraba uno de los pokemón más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Un Weepinbel lo miraba desde unos cuantos metros de distancia, con su cuerpo amarillo en forma de campana, sus dos hojas filosas a los costados y una muy corta rama a modo de gancho detrás de su cabeza. Sus ojitos saltones eran de un color negro brillante. Tenía que ser suyo a toda costa, antes de que cualquiera lo agarrara.

—¿James? —Jessie ya se estaba acercando a él.

James sacó su pokebola.

—¡Growlie, yo te elijo!

El pokemón de fuego salió de su pokebola y se puso entre James y el Weepinbel, gruñendo.

—¡Lanzallamas!

Growlie tiró un chorro de fuego que a duras penas pudo esquivar rodando por el piso.

—¡Placaje!

Growlie corrió hacia el Weepinbel cuando todavía se estaba levantando y lo embistió, tirándolo un metro.

Weepinbel no se iba a dejar vencer. Tiró un polvo rosado de sus hojas y llegó hasta Growlie, quien cayó dormido en la hierba.

—¡Growlie, regresa! ¡Weezing, yo te elijo!

El pokemón veneno salió de su pokebola. Esta vez no iba a fallar.

—¡Chorro Lodo!

Weezing escupió una especie de barro negro a los ojos de Weepinbel. No era un ataque poderoso, pero cumplía con su objetivo: cegar al contrincante. El pokemón planta chilló e intentó sacarse el barro con su látigo cepa. No iba a funcionar.

—¡Embestida!

Weezing se impulsó un poco hacia atrás y cayó sobre Weepinbel como si fuera un meteorito venenoso. Lo golpeó con el impulso suficiente para hacerlo volar unos metros.

James se acercó corriendo hacia el pokemón planta. No se movía casi y solo hacía gemidos lastimeros.

—¡Pokebola, ve!

Tiró la pokebola hacia Weepimbel y lo encerró dentro de ella. Se movió un poco, como si quisiera salir, pero unos pocos segundos después, quedó sellada.

—¡Atrapé un Weepinbell! —gritó James, levantando su pokebola en alto, como si fuera su más grande hazaña. Hacía años que quería tener ese pokemón, desde que era un niño, y ahora su sueño se había cumplido. Sus compañeros de viaje se acercaron y lo felicitaron.

—¡Genial!

—Es un buen pokemón…

—Así tendrás un buen equipo…

James mostró una sonrisa radiante a sus amigos.

—Gracias —miró su pokebola—. Desde niño quería tener uno y ahora al fin lo tengo.

Todd señaló algo a la distancia.

—Me parece que más allá hay edificios.

Brock consultó su mapa.

—Hay una ciudad pequeña, es verdad. Vayamos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar a través del campo de flores. James palmeó la pokebola que tenía en el bolsillo. Para cuando llegara a la liga, tendría un equipo decente y variado.


	31. La guardería

**Pido ocho millones de disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Este capítulo me reventó la cabeza.**

 **Kaiser: James ahora se está poniendo las pilas para ser un entrenador decente, no como "otros" XD**

 **Alen: Lo mismo: James se lo toma en serio, pero Ash... creo que por haberlos capturado él, son los mejores pokemón del mundo y valen por cuatro.**

 **Tommiboy: Para ser la primera vez que entrena en serio, le va muy bien. Caterpie evoluciona en dos patadas a Butterfree, así que no va a tardar mucho en estar en etapa final.**

 **¿Lunita hablando? Quien sabe. Capaz que lo logra, capaz que no...**

 **Si, Jessie la está tomando como "hermana menor", por así decirlo. Tal vez algo así le pase a James con Ash. Espero que logres disfrutar el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo treinta y uno**

 **La guardería.**

El grupo al fin llegó a la ciudad. Era extraño estar en un lugar lleno de edificios, negocios y ruido, cuando solían parar en pueblos tranquilos y pintorescos, de casas de madera cerca del río, escuchando el murmullo del agua y el viento acariciando los árboles con su brisa.

Pararon a descansar en una peatonal, frente a un negocio de cámaras fotográficas donde Todd aprovechó para comprar rollos para su cámara. Se sentaron a descansar al frente del negocio, bajo un árbol gigantesco. Jessie no se quiso quedar; debía ir al médico para chequear sus cinco meses de embarazo. James quiso acompañarla, pero ella se negó.

—Iré sola, no soy una inútil que no puede hacer nada por su cuenta —gruñó—. Además, tengo a Arbok y a Lickitung conmigo para protegerme. No te preocupes.

—Pero…

—Tú quédate para comprar provisiones. Lo del hospital puede tardar un rato. Los espero en este mismo lugar, ¿si? Ustedes diviértanse.

Jessie le dio un beso en los labios a James y se marchó caminando. Él se la quedó mirando y se preguntó si no le estaría haciendo mal caminar tanto con el embarazo ya avanzado. Debería capturarle un pokemón grande para que la pueda llevar. Un Ponyta o algo así.

Todd aprovechó su rollo nuevo para sacarles fotos a los pokemón. Togepi era el que más se resistía, ocultando su rostro en el estómago de Misty, pero luego se dio vuelta con un saltito y sonrió para la cámara. Dios, que día tan tranquilo…

—Y ahora el reporte del clima —una reportera de cabello castaño hablaba desde una pantalla gigante puesta en la parte de arriba del local de cámaras fotográficas—. El día estará mayormente soleado y despejado, con temperaturas de hasta treinta grados…

—Tendremos buen tiempo —sonrió Ash.

—¡Pika pika!

—Pikachu está de acuerdo —tradujo Meowth.

—Es un día perfecto para tomar fotografías —comentó Todd.

La chica terminó su reporte y apareció una publicidad. El nombre "La guardería de la Gran Hermana" apareció dentro de un cartel rosa con un fondo a rayas celestes y blancas.

—¡El poder del amor pokemón! —una chica rubia de cabello hasta la cintura vestida con una bata de médica apareció desde abajo—. Eso es nuestra guardería de cinco estrellas donde cada pokemón será tratado con amor —se corrió hacia un costado y apareció la imagen de un Charmander—. Este huésped evolucionó a Charmeleon y luego a Charizard en tan solo pocos días —mostró, mientras veían al Charmander transformarse ante sus ojos—. En nuestra guardería de la Gran Hemana nuestra atención es de la mejor. Dejen que nuestros expertos les brinden amor y cuidado —la cámara tomó un primer plano de su rostro, donde pudieron notar sus ojos violeta y sus aros triangulares color rosa—. ¿Para que sufrir cuando nos tienen a nosotros cuidado de sus pokemón? —agregó, guiñándole un ojo a la cámara. Enseguida, su rostro desapareció, dando a lugar a un cartel con la dirección de la guardería.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ash, confundido.

—Al parecer alguien acaba de abrir una nueva guardería —le respondió Brock.

—¿Un qué? —Ash parecía más confundido que antes.

—Es lo más nuevo —le explicó Todd—. Son guarderías donde cuidan a tus pokemón cuando los niños no pueden hacerlo. Es como un hotel pokemón.

—Una guardería incluso puede hacer evolucionar a tu pokemón —agregó Misty.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vamos a verlo!

James miró la pantalla, ahora con una publicidad de helados, confundido. Le daba la impresión de que conocía a esa mujer, pero no recordaba donde…

—¿James?

James levantó la vista y vio que Brock lo llamaba, ya alejándose. Tomó sus cosas y siguió a los demás hasta la guardería. Tal vez no fuera mala idea dejar a su Weepinbel para que la hicieran más fuerte.

La guardería de la Gran Hermana era un edificio enorme, con una estructura similar a la de los hoteles, con el toldo rojo y todo. Una multitud de niños de entre ocho y diez años estaban haciendo fila de manera entusiasmada, junto sus pokemón, la gran mayoría era todos de primera etapa, como Caterpie, Spearrow, Rattata… La chica del comercial estaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No se empujen, aún tenemos mucho espacio en nuestra suites de lujo, les garantizo que todos sus pokemón estarán como nuevos y que algunos de ellos van a evolucionar —les decía.

—Ella parece muy agradable —comentó Misty.

—¡A que sí! —exclamó Brock, dando unos pasos para admirar a la chica. James entrecerró los ojos. Estaba segura que la conocía, pero no podía ubicar su cara en ningún lado. Con los años que llevaba viajando, podría ser cualquiera.

La mujer se agachó para hablar con un niño que tenía un Sandshrew en sus brazos. Ella lo alzó mientras seguía hablando sobre cuanto creían en el amor a los pokemón. En eso, la puerta se abrió y salió un tipo alto y delgado de cabello verde. Le tocó el hombro a la mujer y le dijo algo al oído. Ella asintió y abrió la puerta principal, invitando a los demás a entrar.

—¡Que linda! —murmuró Brock, con la saliva colgándole de la boca.

—Vaya, esa chica sabe como tratar a los clientes —comentó Todd.

Misty se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Misty de golpe —Vamos a hacer la fila.

* * *

La fila se movió más rápido de lo que imaginaban, ya que algunos niños solo iban a acompañar a sus amigos o parientes. No tardaron mucho en llegar adentro, donde los dos cuidadores estaban recibiendo a los pokemón. Tomaban los datos de la persona y el pokemón, les daban una copia a los entrenadores y les ponían a los pokemón un cartel con un número. Una vez hecho esto, ponían al pokemón sobre una cinta transportadora al costado del mostrador, donde era transportado hacia la parte de atrás del edificio.

—¡Yo tengo un pokemón también! —gritó Misty, golpeando con fuerza el mostrador y sobresaltando a la cuidadora.

—Bueno, estás en el lugar correcto —le respondió la rubia, con tono calmado, pero mirándola con un poco de miedo.

—¿Y que debo hacer para tener a mi pokemón aquí? —preguntó Misty, con tono agresivo.

—Misty, ¿vas a dejar a uno aquí? —preguntó Ash, sorprendido.

—Si. Voy a probar este lugar.

—¿Pero a cual pokemón? No a tu Staryu —cuestionó Todd.

—Togepi es muy joven —razonó Brock

Misty sacó la pokebola de su bolsillo.

—¡Sal, Psyduck!

El pokemón de agua apareció frente a ella. Misty lo alzó en brazos y lo puso sobre el mostrador de manera brusca, lo cual molestó a James. ¿Es que acaso no podía tener un poco más de cuidado? Era un pokemón, no un costal de papas.

—A mi Psyduck. Quiero dejar a mi Psyduck aquí con ustedes —le dijo Misty a la cuidadora. Se la veía más agresiva de lo normal y James no podía entender por qué.

La criadora se acercó a Psyduck y sonrió.

—Que lindo. ¿No son hermosos sus ojos? Grandes y brillantes como pelotas de ping pong —lo halagó ella.

—Si, y a mí me gustaría tener una raqueta —gruñó Misty.

—Y dime, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras que hagamos con tu Psyduck?

—Si. Para empezar, ¿podrían hacer algo para meterle algo de sentido común a esta cabezota? —puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Psyduck y la zarandeó con fuerza, haciendo que el pokemón de agua gritara de dolor —¡Hay un hueco muy grande ahí adentro!

—¡Basta, Misty! —le gritó James, sacándole la mano de encima a Psyduck—. ¿No serás tú la que tiene un hueco muy grande en su cabeza? —James puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Psyduck y se la masajeó despacio. Jessie le había enseñado a dar masajes a los pokemón hacía mucho tiempo, de su época como enfermera—. Tranquilo, Psyduck, todo está bien.

Psyduck lo miró, con los ojos carentes de expresión. James miró hacia el frente y notó que la cuidadora lo observaba, pensativa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó James.

Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y sonrió.

—No, nada. Sólo que… Psyduck me parece inteligente —comentó.

Misty resopló, se acercó a Psyduck e intentó levantarle los párpados caidos para que pareciera más intimidante.

—Y tiene que cambiarle esa mirada distraída —rugió Misty, como si fuera a echar espuma por la boca.

—Se necesita un milagro —comentó Ash.

La cuidadora le sonrió a Ash. A James le estaba incomodando que sonriera tanto. Se la veía muy segura, pero le hacía recordar a hambrientos vendedores de seguros

—Es curioso que lo digas, porque el lema aquí en la guardería es: un poco de amor pokemón hace milagros.

La rubia le asignó el número 12 a Psyduck y lo puso en la cinta transportadora, la cual se puso en movimiento. Psyduck los miró, confundido, hasta desaparecer por la cortina.

—¿Alguno de ustedes quiere que le cuidemos a su pokemón?

James dudó. Necesitaba entrenar, pero el tiempo se le acababa. Sus pokemón no pasarían ni la primera ronda al paso al que iba. Respiró hondo y respondió:

—¿Se podrían encargar de mi Weepinbell?

* * *

El grupo volvió al árbol donde se encontrarían con Jessie. Meowth, quien había estado mortalmente callado desde que había entrado a la guardería Pokemón, estaba hablando otra vez. ¿El también había notado algo raro?

Encontraron a Jessie sentada, tomando una lata de refresco de un sorbete y abanicándose con uno de esos abanicos de papel.

—¿Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo? —le preguntó James, besándola.

—Llegué hace menos de cinco minutos —respondió Jessie.

—Y.. ¿Cómo está todo? ¿El bebé está bien?

Jessie hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Oh, no te preocupes, James. La nena está bien.

James parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Nena? ¿Dijiste nena? —preguntó, con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

Jessie se levantó, con una sonrisa radiante.

—El doctor dijo que probablemente fuera una nena. Una nena sana y feliz.

James sintió sus ojos arder por las lágrimas. Una nena. Una nena hermosa. Claro que sería hermosa, si se parecía a Jessie.

—¡Una nena! —chilló Meowth— ¿Oyeron todos? ¡Una nena!

—¡Nya!

—¡Pika pika!

—¡Ellas también están felices de que sea una nena! —Meowth corrió hacia Jessie y pegó un salto hacia ella. Jessie a duras penas logro sostenerlo—. Estoy tan feliz… —y comenzó a llorar.

—¡Meowth! —lo retó ella, sonriendo, pero con los ojos brillantes—. Eres tan sensible…

James se acercó a Jessie y la estrechó en sus brazos, llorando en su cuello. Una nena. Hubiese reaccionado igual su hubiera dicho que era un varón, pero el saberlo hizo que su corazón se derritiera.

—Felicidades a ambos —les dijo Brock.

—¡Una nena! ¡Que tierno! —opinó Misty.

—Ehh… felicidades —murmuró Ash, como si no supiera como reaccionar a la noticia. A James no le pudo importar menos.

—Me están asfixiando… —gruñó Meowth desde el pecho de Jessie.

Ambos se separaron y Meowth se trepó al cuello de James.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! —dijo Meowth —. ¡Vamos a buscar un buen lugar para comer!

A todos les pareció una excelente idea y comenzaron a caminar, buscando un restaurante. En el camino, le comentaron a Jessie sobre la guardería y que Misty y James habían dejado a un pokemón allí.

—Yo no confío en esos lugares —gruñó Jessie—. Es mejor entrenar a los pokemón por uno mismo en lugar de que un extraño lo haga. Además, en muchos lugares te estafan.

—Psyduck probará si ese lugar funciona —dijo Misty alegremente.

—Apuesto a que lo vas a dejar ahí y nunca vas a volver por él —la acusó Ash.

—¡Claro que no! Yo nunca abandonaría así a Psyduck —se defendió Misty.

—Entre maltratarlo y abandonarlo, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —gruñó James—. Tal vez tenga mejor suerte si otro se hace cargo de él.

—¿Quién querría hacerse cargo de él? —se burló Misty.

—Yo lo haría.

—Yo también —se sumó Ash—. Yo creo que Psyduck tiene potencial

—Escuchen ustedes dos: yo atrapé a Psyduck y pienso quedármelo aunque siga siendo igual de molesto cuando lo recoja…

—¡Eso se ve delicioso! —exclamó Todd de golpe.

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo. Todd estaba parado frente al cartel de un restaurante que mostraba un delicioso omelette con kétchup encima. Arriba, el cartel decía "¡Primer aniversario! ¡Buffet libre y gratis!"

—¿Buffet libre y gratis? —preguntó James, confuso.

—Yo voy a arrasar con todo —agregó Meowth

—¡Esto es perfecto! —exclamó Misty.

Ash se acercó al cartel.

—Esto no puede ser real, ¿no?

—Debe ser una trampa, como que tienes que ordenar diez cenas para conseguir una gratis.

—Tal vez tengas razón —le dijo James.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió y un hombre gordo con uniforme de cocinero salió del local.

—No hay ninguna trampa. Pueden comer todo lo que quieran… pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál es la condición? —preguntaron todos.

El hombre sonrió.

—Bueno, si me muestran a mi pokemón favorito, les daré todo lo que puedan comer gratis.

—Alguno de nosotros debe tener su favorito.

Ash sacó tres de sus pokebolas.

—¡Salgan todos!

Ash sacó a Bulbasaur, Squirtle y a Pidgeotto. James notó una vez más que no estaba sacando a Charizard. Se preguntó por qué no lo hacía.

El hombre miró a los tres pokemón y negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguno de ellos lo es.

Ash tomó a su Pikachu en brazos y se lo enseñó al cocinero.

—¿Y que me dice de Pikachu?

Pikachu puso la cara más tierna posible. El cocinero sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que no.

Brock sacó a todos sus pokemón.

—Tal vez su favorito sea Onix o Geodude o Zubat. O tal vez sea Vulpix —alzó a su pokemón de fuego en brazos para que lo pudiera ver mejor

—¡NYAAAA! —chilló Lunita, escondiéndose en el pecho de James. Demonios, se había olvidado de los Zubat.

—Mete esa cosa de vuelta —lo amenazó Meowth a Brock.

—Oh, si, lo siento —se disculpó Brock y guardó a Zubat de vuelta en su pokebola.

EL cocinero negó con la cabeza como toda respuesta.

Misty sacó todos sus pokemón también.

—Tal vez su favorito sea Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea o tal vez sea Togepi.

—Lo siento, no.

Jessie y James sacaron todos sus pokemón y también recibieron una respuesta negativa.

—¿Por qué no sacas tus pokemón, Todd? —le preguntó Meowth al fotógrafo.

—Es que yo no tengo ningún pokemón, Meowth.

—¿Cómo que no lo tienes?

—Nunca sentí la necesidad de tener uno.

James se iba a meter en la conversación, pero estaba más ocupado con el cocinero.

—No puedo creer que ninguno sea su favorito —dijo Misty, apenada.

—Tal vez sea algún pokemón que no hemos atrapado.

El cocinero comenzó a revolver los bolsillos de su uniforme.

—Mi pokemón favorito es este —dijo el cocinero, enseñando una fotografía que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Era la foto de un Psyduck, acostado sobre un almohadón violeta y un fondo celeste, probablemente el cielo. A James no le gustó la foto. Le hizo pensar en cosas desagradables y ya quería largarse de allí y buscar en otro lugar. No arriesgaría a Psyduck por comida gratis.

—¿Psyduck? ¿Le gustan los Psyducks? —preguntó Brock, confundido.

—Esa se parece a una fotografía mía —comentó Todd.

—Yo creo que el Psyduck es el mejor pokemón que hay—dijo el cocinero, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción —. Cada vez que viene un cliente con un Psyduck, lo dejo comer gratis.

Misty se acercó al cocinero.

—Si regreso en un par de minutos todavía estará aquí, ¿verdad?

—Claro.

Misty sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Genial!

Todos fueron de vuelta a la guardería. Mientras caminaban, James habló con Todd:

—Oye, necesitas tener un pokemón, sobre todo si vas por las montañas. Hay muchos pokemón de tipo Lucha y Roca por esos lados y, además, es fácil perderse o salir herido por esos lados.

Todd sonrió.

—No te preocupes, nunca me ha pasado nada…

—El Arbok de Jessie casi te mata. De haber tenido un pokemón, te habría defendido…

—Si, pero…

—¿Y has estado en las montañas alguna vez?

—No, pero…

—Yo sí he estado en las montañas y es un lugar peligroso y traicionero como para hacerlo solo. Si quieres, mañana mismo te conseguiré un pokemón.

Todd parpadeó, sorprendido.

—No tienes que hacerlo…

—Lo haré…

Delante de ellos, Misty caminaba a pasos largos. Estaba furiosa.

—¡Esto es típico! Psyduck tiene que faltar la única vez que lo necesito.

—Tú fuiste la que lo dejó —la retó Ash, pero la chica lo ignoró como si fuera un perchero y siguió de largo.

Llegaron a la guardería y la encontraron con un cartel que decía "Cerrado por hoy". La puerta de vidrios polarizados impedía ver lo que había adentro.

—Creo que no va a haber buffet gratis —dijo Brock.

—Tendrá que ser el próximo año —se burló Todd.

Misty se giró hacia ellos, furiosa.

—¡Ni soñarlo! ¡Vamos a ir a ese buffet gratis! —les gritó—. Buscaremos otra entrada, ¡siganme!

Misty se alejó pisando fuerte, como si fuera un Charizard. James también quería comer gratis y Jessie y Meowth también, pero no querían ir presos por meterse a hurtadillas en un negocio cerrado.

Dieron un rodeo por el costado del edificio, metiéndose en un callejón, hasta ver una puerta metálica de color verde. Misty comenzó a golpear la puerta con el puño.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Necesito sacar a mi pokemón que dejé aquí. ¿Alguien puede abrirme la puerta? —Misty dejó de golpear la puerta y giró la perilla. Para sorpresa de todos, la puerta se abrió.

—Está abierta —musitó Misty a los demás.

La chica fue la primera en entrar, con los demás siguiéndola detrás.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí que pueda darme a mi pokemón? ¿Hay alguien que pueda ayudarme.

Se encontraron en un pasillo similar al de un hotel, ancho y alfombrado, con estatuas y plantas en las esquinas. James tenía un mal presentimiento. Apretó un poco a Nina, quien estaba apoyada en su pecho. Lunita estaba agarrada de su hombro.

Abrieron una puerta al azar. Estaba tan oscuro que no se podía ver nada. Brock se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una linterna, apuntando hacia el frente primero y luego hacia los costados, Lo que vieron con la luz de la linterna los paralizó.

Jaulas. Cientos de jaulas repletas de pokemón apiladas como si fueran cajones de manzanas. Ninguno peleaba por escapar, sino que parecían abatidos, como si estuvieran deprimidos o drogados.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Misty.

—Son los pokemón de la guardería —musitó James. Nina comenzó a temblar en sus brazos. James la apretó con más fuerza. Un sudor frío comenzó a correrle por la espalda. Si los llegaban a descubrir… pero no podía dejar a su Weepinbel y a Psyduck ahí, claro que no.

—Esto no es bueno —murmuró Meowth.

Jessie se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada.

—Esto a mi no me parece un hotel de lujo —dijo Ash, enojado.

Todd se agachó y se puso frente a la jaula de un Sandshrew.

—Esto es cruel, están amontonados en jaulas —el pokemón tipo Tierra estaba sentado, mirando el suelo. Parecían muertos en vida.

Brock seguía examinando las jaulas.

—¡Miren, aquí está nuestro Psyduck! —exclamó.

—¿Pueden bajar la voz? —le siseó Jessie—. Podrían oírnos.

Psyduck estaba en una de las jaulas del piso. Tenía el número 12, así que no cabía ninguna duda. Tenía una expresión enojada en su rostro.

—Bueno, admito que se ve un poco más listo que cuando lo dejamos —comentó Misty.

Brock negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que mirarlo bien… le pegaron los ojos con cinta adhesiva.

Misty estiró la mano entre los barrotes y le despegó la cinta.

—¡Que terrible! —murmuró.

Se escuchó un ruido fuerte y metálico detrás de ellos. Una garra robótica colgada del techo había agarrado una jaula y la estaba transportando. Nina comenzó a chillar con fuerza, mientras se retorcía en los brazos de James.

—¡Nina, cálmate! —James la apretó contra su pecho y la acunó, pero de nada servía. Estar rodeada de jaulas similares a donde había estado atrapada tiempo atrás le estaba haciendo muy mal. Lunita, desde su hombro, parecía no entender, pero estaba a punto de llorar también.

Nina seguía retorciéndose y chillando, como si quisiera salir corriendo de allí. Miraba a James de vez en cuando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, rogándole que salieran de allí.

—¡Haz que se calle! —rugió Jessie—. Si sigue llorando…

Las luces del techo se encendieron.

La luz blanca de las lámparas de sodio les irritó los ojos y tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos con una mano para no encandilarse. Cuando pudieron ver, se encontraron a los dos "cuidadores" frente a ellos, a unos tres metros de distancia. No parecían tan amigables como lo habían sido unas horas atrás, cuando habían dejado sus pokemón con ellos.

—Ahora sé de donde te conozco — le dijo la chica rubia a James, con una sonrisa maligna.

Súbitamente, James la recordó. Esa chica se llamaba Cassidy y pertenecía al Equipo Rocket. Jessie la detestaba con toda su alma. El otro debía ser su compañero, aunque no recordaba el nombre. Apenas los había visto en los años que había estado en el Equipo Rocket y por eso no recordaba sus rostros. Al parecer, a Cassidy le había pasado algo similar.

—¿James, verdad? —dijo el hombre de pelo verde… ¿se llamaba Biff? ¿Bill?

—Son solo unos bichos molestos —dijo Cassidy.

Ash se adelantó un paso.

—¡No les tenemos miedo a unos ladrones como ustedes! —les gritó.

—Cálmate, Ash —le dijo Meowth, pálido como un papel.

Cassidy se fijó en Jessie.

—Así que por esto el jefe no sabía de ustedes durante meses —dijo, disfrutando cada palabra que salía de su boca—. No tienen el uniforme, están con estos mocosos… ¿Desertaron acaso?

—Que te importa —le respondió Jessie, llevándose una mano al vientre.

—Cierto, no tienes nada que explicarme a mí. Guarden sus excusas para el jefe cuando se enteren que no solo desertaron del equipo, sino que están saboteando sus planes.

Jessie tomó la mano de James con fuerza. Estaba temblando.

—Y para colmo, fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida para embarazarte —continuó Cassidy—. ¿Al menos sabes de quién? Porque todos sabemos para que lado tira James.

—A diferencia tuya, yo no soy ninguna prostituta barata, sé de quién es —respondió Jessie, apretando los dientes.

Cassidy ni se inmutó. Lanzó una risa burlona.

—Sigues teniendo esa actitud, ¿eh? Pues no te preocupes, ya vas a aprender cuando te llevemos a ti y tus amiguitos a la central.

Meowth se adelantó.

—Por favor, haremos lo que quieras, pero no le digas nada a él, por favor —suplicó.

—No quiero nada de ustedes, excepto verlos destruidos. A ti tal vez te vendan a algún científico; James va a saber lo que el jefe le hace a los traidores. Y en cuanto a ti, Jessie —la sonrisa retorcida de Cassidy hizo que a James se le congelara el estómago—… espero que no te hayas encariñado mucho con eso que llevas en tu vientre.

Una luz roja salió del bolsillo de Jessie y Arbok apareció delante de su entrenadora, en pose defensiva. Siseó con odio a Cassidy y Butch antes de mirar las jaulas a su alrededor y comenzar a sisear de una manera mucho más baja y tranquila.

—Veo que tu serpiente evolucionó —comentó Cassidy, mirando al de pelo verde de reojo.

—Pero ni siquiera un Dragonite se animaría con esto —el tipo sacó se su bata un arma, similar a las que tenía el tipo del safari. Arbok apenas se movió un poco para atrás, sin parar de sisear de manera baja. James se preguntó que demonios estaría diciendo, pero estaba muy ocupado viendo el arma como para pensar en ello.

Meowth se trepó a la espalda de James y se puso en el otro hombro, ya que el otro estaba ocupado por Lunita.

—Lunita, Nina, cierren los ojos —dijo, en voz baja.

—¿Nya?

—¿Pi?

—Haganme caso, nenas, por favor. Pase lo que pase, no los abran hasta que yo se los diga —susurró Meowth.

—¿Qué pasa, Meowth?

Meowth apoyó su cabeza contra la mejilla de James.

—No tenemos otra salida —la voz de Meowth era un susurro, como algo viscoso deslizándose en el suelo en plena oscuridad —. Dios, perdóname. Perdónanos a todos.

James le iba a preguntar que era lo que iba a pasar, pero no fue necesario. La escena se desenvolvió ante sus ojos bastante rápido, pero luego, mucho después, lo vería en cámara lenta, como una película en slomo.

Un látigo cepa salió de una jaula cercana y le dio al tipo de pelo verde un golpe seco en la articulación de la mano. El tipo dejó caer el arma, sacudiéndose la mano, dolorido, furioso y confundido. El mismo látigo cepa lo sujetó por la muñeca, impidiendo que pudiera recuperar el arma.

—¿Pero que…?

Arbok se tiró encima de Cassidy como si fuera despedido a través de una bala de cañon. Un cabezazo al pecho bastó para tirarla al suelo. Arbok se subió encima de ella, abrió la boca y le dio unas dentelladas rápidas en el cuello y parte de la cabeza. La sangre saltó a borbotones, como si hubiera atacado una bolsa rellena de kétchup hasta casi reventar. Solo que eso no era kétchup. Era sangre humana.

Arbok se giró hacia el aterrorizado rostro del compañero de Cassidy. Le chorreaba sangre por la boca y tenía una ira asesina en los ojos que nunca creyó ver en él.

El tipo gritó e intentó correr hacia James, como pidiendo misericordia, pero el látigo cepa lo impidió, resbalándose y cayendo al piso boca abajo. Arbok soltó un siseo y saltó hacía él. Pudo sentir con claridad el chasquido de los dientes de Arbok desgarrando su cuello, con chasquidos húmedos. El tipo intentó seguir gritando, pero sólo le salían gorgoteos al estarse ahogando en su propia sangre. Ese sonido apenas duró unos dos segundos, pero para James fueron muchos más. Su mente lo reproducía como en bucle, una y otra vez, aunque el sonido real se hubiera apagado.

Arbok levantó su cabeza ensangrentada y se acercó a Jessie, dejando una estela de sangre con su cuerpo. Miró al piso y siseó unas palabras.

—He vengado a los que querían dañar a mi ama y a su cría —Meowth lo dijo de manera robótica, como si toda emoción hubiera sido drenada. Eso fue suficiente para espabilar a James y mirar hacia los demás.

Misty estaba aferrada al brazo de Ash como si su vida dependiera de ello; Ash estaba pálido y quieto como un poste de luz y Pikachu estaba igual, a los pies de su entrenador; Todd temblaba como una hoja mecida por el viento y Brock tenía la cara descompuesta, como si fuera a vomitar.

Jessie reaccionó primero. Sacó su pokebola.

—Arbok, regresa —dijo, con voz firme. Una vez que Arbok quedó guardado en su pokebola, se dio vuelta—. Alguien pudo haber oído los gritos. Salgamos por donde entramos y no toquen nada. Vayan al Centro Pokemón; yo saldré del pueblo para bañar a Arbok en el río y sacarle la sangre que le quedó —al ver que nadie se movía, aplaudió un par de veces frente a la cara de Ash, quien saltó hacia atrás —. ¿Me escucharon? ¡Muevanse!

Eso los espabiló a todos. Comenzaron a caminar, intentando no mirar los cadáveres degollados que hasta hacía unos segundos estaban vivos. Meowth se bajó del hombro de James.

—Dejenme aquí.

Jessie lo miró, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Estás loco?

—Debe haber huellas de nosotros por todos lados. Alguien tiene que quedarse a limpiarlas. Si la policía viene, dudo que sospechen de un Meowth.

Jessie respiró profundamente.

—No te tardes demasiado.

Meowth asintió.

No había mucho más que hacer, así que no les quedó otra que salir y rogar que nadie sospechara de ellos.

* * *

Estaban en el Centro Pokemón desde hacía casi una hora, sentados en sus camas, apretujados para sentirse más seguros. Jessie y Meowth todavía no habían regresado. Lunita y Nina dormían juntas dentro de la canastas, ajenas a todo lo que había sucedido.

James estaba empezando a tener miedo de que les hubiera pasado algo a Jessie y a Meowth. ¿Y si la policía había llegado antes de que Meowth pudiera borrar todas las huellas? ¿Y si habían capturado a Jessie y ahora iban por ellos?

La puerta se abrió y todos pegaron un salto por la tensión. Pero era Jessie.

—Ya terminé. ¿Meowth volvió?

—No.

Jessie se dejó caer en la cama y tomó la mano de James. Miró a los bobos y resopló.

—Ehh… muchachos… escuchen: ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, ¿entienden? Además… ni que se hubieran muerto personas respetables, no es la gran cosa.

—Todas las vidas valen la pena —musitó Todd.

Jessie negó con la cabeza.

—Ellos se buscaron su propia muerte. El tipo ese me apuntó con un arma. A mi, a una mujer embarazada. ¿Qué querías que hiciera Arbok? ¿Qué se quedara tranquilo viendo como nuestras vidas corrían peligro? Hizo lo que cualquier pokemón habría hecho en su lugar.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Meowth. Temblaba como una hoja.

—¿Meowth? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Quiero… vomitar…

James se levantó, lo alzó y salió con el de la habitación, directo al baño de hombres. Se encerró en un cubículo y lo alzó por debajo de las patas delanteras. Una vez que vació todo en contenido de su estómago en el inodoro, salieron y lo hizo tomar agua de la canilla.

—¿Cómo estás ahora? —le preguntó a Meowth.

—Mejor… pero cansado.

—Vamos al cuarto y duermes una siesta, ¿si?

Meowth asintió. James lo cargó en brazos, haciendo que apoye su cabeza en el hombro y volvió a la habitación. Cuando lo dejó en la cama al lado de la canasta, ya se había dormido.

—¿Está mejor? —le preguntó Jessie.

—Eso parece. Fue mucho para él.

Ash levantó la vista.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó.

—Te diré que vamos a hacer —le respondió Jessie, con la voz cargada de energía—. Vamos quedarnos aquí todo el resto del día. Vamos a bañarnos, comer y descansar. Mañana temprano nos iremos a comprar provisiones mientras James y Misty van a buscar sus pokemón como si nada hubiera pasado. En dos semanas, mas o menos, estaremos tomando sol en Isla Canela y todo esto no será más que un mal sueño, ¿entendieron?

Misty se retorció las manos.

—No… quiero… volver ahí.

—Sólo tienes que ir, preguntar por tu Psyduck y hacerte la sorprendida cuando veas a toda la policía allí, no es tan difícil…

James la interrumpió apoyándole la mano en el hombro.

—No te preocupes. Iré yo solo. Sólo tiene que darme el papel y lo iré a buscar por ella, ¿si? Si se pone nerviosa, la policía podría sospechar algo.

—Tienes razón. Entonces ya está todo decidido.

James se acostó en la cama, agotado. No veía la hora de irse y no volver a pisar esa ciudad en lo que le quedaba de vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, James salió del Centro Pokemón junto con el resto del grupo En cierta parte de la ciudad, se separaron. James se fue a la guardería, mientras que los demás fueron a la zona más céntrica, a comprar provisiones.

James no había podido dormir. El miedo a que la policía tirara abajo la puerta de la habitación para arrastrarlos a una sucia celda lo había mantenido despierto y sospechaba que los demás tampoco habían podido dormir. No podía culparlos.

Cuando llegó a la guardería, el lugar estaba inundado de policías y civiles preocupados. Una cinta amarilla rodeaba el edificio. En un lugar un poco más alejado había una fila de personas frente a un policía, tomando notas. James se acercó casi corriendo. Tenía que actuar bien su papel.

Se acercó al primer policía que vio, intentando verse lo más desconcertado posible.

— Disculpe, oficial, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— ¿Usted ha dejado a su pokemón aquí? —preguntó el oficial. Era joven, probablemente de su misma edad.

— Mi amiga y yo dejamos a nuestros pokemón aquí ayer, ¿Qué está pasando?

El policía señaló la fila que había visto antes.

—Vaya a hacer la fila. Le explicarán todo allí.

James fue a hacer la fila con las otras personas. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se puso a escuchar las conversaciones.

—Eran ladrones del Equipo Rocket, al parecer —dijo un chico de unos trece años al frente suyo. Se estaba dirigiendo a una chica de trenzas que debía tener un par de años menos.

—¿Los pokemón estarán bien? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

—Escuché que sí… pero los ladrones no tuvieron tanta suerte.

— ¿Ya los arrestaron?

El chico se acercó un poco más a la chica.

—El amigo de mi primo está aquí, es policía. Y me contaron que los ladrones están muertos.

— ¿Qué? —chilló la chica de trenzas —. ¿P-pero como?

—Dicen que… que los pokemón se los comieron

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar. James se quedó congelado como si un Articuno le hubiese tirado un Rayo Hielo. ¿Cómo que los pokemón se los habían comido? Era imposible, al menos que…

… Meowth haya tenido algo que ver.

James negó con la cabeza. Seguro eran rumores falsos, no creía que algo así fuera cierto. Meowth era incapaz de hacer algo como eso, era imposible.

La fila empezó a moverse. El policía recibía los papeles para retirar a los pokemón, se los pasaba a otro policía y luego regresaba con una jaula con el respectivo pokemón. James notó que a veces el policía regresaba con las manos vacías.

—Creo que a los que no devuelven son los que se comieron a los ladrones —escuchó que el chico le decía a la chica de trenzas. A James se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Su turno al fin llegó y James sacó los papeles de su bolsillo.

—Vengo a buscar a mi Weepinbell y al Psyduck de mi amiga —dijo, entregando los papeles. El policía le dijo que se corriera de la fila y se fuera a esperar a un costado. Pasaron varios minutos, que a James le parecieron eternos. Finalmente, vinieron dos policías, cada uno con una jaula. En una estaba Psyduck, pero en el otro no estaba su Weepinbell

—Señores, eso es un Victreebel. Yo tenía un Weepinbel.

—Coincide con la ficha que nos entregó —le respondió el policía—. Tal vez lo hayan evolucionado. Es hembra, como la que dejó aquí.

— ¿Y como sé que no me están dando cualquier cosa? —respondió James, molesto.

El otro policía abrió la jaula.

—Pues venga a fijarse.

La Victreebel se acercó a James, dando saltitos. James se agachó para mirarla.

—¿Nena? ¿Sabes quien soy?

Victreebel dio un chillido de felicidad, dio un salto hacia James y lo metió dentro de su boca, como si intentara comérselo. James usó sus brazos para sacársela de encima, cubierto de baba. La Victreebel siguió dando pequeños chillidos de felicidad.

James sacó la pokebola y la guardó en ella. Eso confirmaba que era la suya. El policía abrió la jaula donde estaba Psyduck. El pokemón de agua caminó unos pasos y miró a su alrededor, confuso, probablemente buscando a Misty.

—¿Psyduck? —lo llamó James. El pokemón lo miró, agarrándose la cabeza—. Misty me mandó a buscarte. Tómame de la mano y vayamos a esperarla.

—Psy.

James lo tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos por la calle, un poco más aliviado de dejar atrás la falsa guardería. En el camino, compró un par de latas de refresco y le dio una a Psyduck. Se quedaron esperando al grupo en el mismo lugar del día anterior, cuando todo parecería que iba a salir bien,

Psyduck terminó de tomar su gaseosa y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en las piernas de James. Por algún motivo, lo encontró adorable. Se inclinó un poco y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con lentitud. Pobre Psyduck. No se merecía que Misty lo tratara como basura. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, sería un pokemón muy fuerte. Y ni hablar cuando evolucionara…

—¿James?

Jessie y el resto del grupo arribaron al lugar. Psyduck dio un salto y corrió hacia Misty, abrazándola de las piernas.

—Hola, Psyduck —Misty le habló como si ella estuviera muy lejos de allí. Sacó su pokebola—. Regresa.

James se levantó, frotándose los ojos.

—¿Te compraste lo que te dije, Todd? —le preguntó James al fotógrafo.

—Si, lo tengo en el bolsillo.

—Perfecto. Ahora salgamos de esta maldita ciudad.

El grupo se movilizó y salieron de la jungla de cemento. James esperaba no tener que volver allí en lo que le quedara de vida. Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero estaba intranquilo. A Jessie y a Meowth les pasaba algo similar. Pero los demás eran otra historia. Estaban completamente apáticos, como si estuvieran drogados. Más tarde tendrían que hablar con ellos.

James miró hacia arriba mientras caminaba y vio algo que buscaba: un Pidgey que estaba descansando en una rama. James se adelantó un poco y los tocó a todos en el hombro para que frenaran.

—Quedense aquí. Todd, ven conmigo.

James se acercó un poco al árbol, con movimientos lentos. Todd lo imitó, un poco confuso.

—¿Nina?

Nina, en el hombro de James, lo miró.

—¿Pika?

—¿Quieres tener tu primera batalla?

Nina sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Pi! —chilló, feliz.

—Bien. Baja de mi hombro. Vamos a capturar ese Pidgey.

Nina bajó del hombro. James no quería atacarlo a traición, pero quería hacerlo rápido y prefería que el combate de Nina fuera más… sencillo.

—¡Nina, usa Impactrueno!

Un rayo amarillo brotó de su cuerpito y se dirigió derecho al desprevenido Pidgey. No hizo falta decir que el pequeño pokemón pájaro se cayó de la rama directamente hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué esperas, Todd? ¡Captúralo! O yo lo haré.

Todd se metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pokebola, la cual lanzó hacia el Pidgey, capturándolo con una luz roja. La pokebola se movió un poco, pero finalmente se selló.

—Felicidades, ahora tienes un Pidgey para tu viaje —le dijo James, con una sonrisa.

* * *

El grupo siguió caminando durante dos horas más. En ese lapso, James curó al Pidgey de Todd y ahora estaba dentro de su pokebola otra vez, pero ya recuperado del Impactrueno de Nina. James le explicó a Todd que, si bien el Pidgey era débil, le serviría para advertirle sobre pokemón y como guía en caso de que se perdiera.

Siguiendo el camino, se encontraron con una bifurcación, señalada con carteles. Uno decía: "Ciudad Naranja/Puerto" y el otro decía "Montaña del Onix Dormido"

—Bueno, aquí nos separamos —dijo Todd, indeciso—. Iré a las montañas a sacar fotos de pokemón salvajes.

—Ten mucho cuidado —le dijo Brock, con la voz apagada,

—Cuida bien de ese Pidgey —le dijo James.

Todd forzó una sonrisa.

—Adios. Espero verlos pronto.

—Adios —saludó el resto del grupo.

Todd tomó el camino hacia las montañas, mientras el resto se dirigió a Ciudad Naranja. Lo peor había pasado, pero aún quedaba el miedo en los corazones de Ash, Misty y Brock. Lo que habían visto les estaba consumiendo las ganas de vivir. El ex Equipo Rocket tenía que hacer algo.

 **PD: ¡el martes es mi cumpleaños!**


	32. Psyduck

**¡Hola, muchachos! Espero que la esté pasando bien.**

 **Kaiser: no se podía esperar menos de Arbok, ¿no? Se supone que esta experiencia les va a abrir los ojos sobre ciertas cosas.**

 **No, no odio a Misty, pero era una chica insoportable en la primera temporada.**

 **Tommiboy: No todos los miembros del Equipo Rocket son como Jessie y James, hay gente mucho peor dentro de esa organización. Siento que te gustará este capítulo (espero).**

 **Alen: Arbok hizo lo mejor para todos, aunque eso significara traumar a los bobos. Ya en otro momento explicaré lo de que fueron comidos por pokemón y eso. No ahora, pero después lo haré.**

 **DanyNeko: Bienvenida a esta humilde historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero no soy una persona talentosa ni mucho menos. Sólo alguien que escribe en su tiempo libre. Espero que lo disfutes.**

 **Este capítulo es un poquito largo, así que leanlo con calma.**

 **Cap** **ítulo treinta y dos**

 **Psyduck**

No se hablaron por el resto del día.

Jessie, James y Meowth querían actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero era difícil cuando todos les respondían con monosílabos.

James y Meowth fueron los encargados de hacer la comida esta vez: una abundante ensalada con todo tipo de verduras. Los bobos apenas pudieron comer y terminó sobrando comida, para odio de Jessie. Terminó sacando a Lickitung para que comiera todo lo que había quedado.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Jessie hizo lo de costumbre: sacar a Arbok para hacer sentir segura a Lunita. Misty dio un salto hacia atrás, Ash se puso rígido y Brock prefirió evitar verlo. Jessie vio sus reacciones, pero hizo como si no lo hubiera notado. Se acercó a Arbok y acarició su cabeza.

—Ven aquí —le dijo, sonriendo con tristeza. Arbok se refregó contra su mano y luego bajo la cabeza para apoyarse en el vientre de Jessie—. ¿Sabes? Es una nena lo que hay dentro de mí.

Arbok levantó la mirada, asombrado.

—¿Chabok? ¡Chabok, chabok, chabok! —dijo, mientras se erguía y lamía el rostro de Jessie, emocionado.

—Dice que será una hembra hermosa, igual que tú —tradujo Meowth.

Jessie le acarició en la barbilla.

—Lo sé. Y sé que cuidaras de mi hija cuando nazca, ¿verdad? Cuídala como me cuidarías a mi.

Arbok asintió, como quien acepta una misión importante.

—Confío en ti. Ahora ve a comerte esos Zubat malos.

Arbok se dio vuelta y se escondió en los arbustos. Lunita, desde el suelo, maullaba feliz porque alguien se ocuparía de los aterradores Zubat.

Llegó la hora de dormir. Jessie y James se acostaron en su bolsa de dormir de dos plazas, y el resto durmió cada uno en la suya, cerca de la fogata. Nina y Lunita dormían juntas en su canasta, como si fueran hermanas. Meowth dormía cerca de ellas, en su propia bolsa de dormir.

James no dormía. Cerraba los ojos y veía a Butch (al fin había recordado su nombre) avanzando hacía él, pidiéndole ayuda. Eso le revolvía la mente por momentos, pero luego recordaba que ese tipo le había apuntado a Jessie con un arma. A su Jessie. A la mujer de su vida, la cual esperaba un hermoso bebé en su vientre. Un bebé el cual se habían enterado que sería una niña ese mismo día. Cassidy la había amenazado con hacerle perder al bebé. El remordimiento comenzó a desaparecer y sintió una extraña rabia mezclada con satisfacción. James era un ser pacífico, pero no permitiría que nadie se metiera con su familia otra vez como había sucedido ayer. Al igual que Arbok, sería capaz de pelear hasta morir por ellos.

James se giró y vio que Ash estaba despierto, sentado sobre su bolsa de dormir. Bajo la luz de la fogata, se lo veía abatido. James ya no soportaba verlo así. Era un niño de diez años, al fin y al cabo y no sabía del peor lado de la humanidad.

Se levantó con dificultad y caminó hacia él, con pasos lentos, para no despertar a nadie, hasta ponerse de cuclillas frente a él. Pikachu estaba dormido en una punta de la bolsa de dormir.

—Ash —lo llamó en voz baja.

El chico levantó la cabeza. No le sorprendió ver que había estado llorando. Al no tener una respuesta verbal, continuó.

—Es normal que te sientas mal. Pero no tienes por qué guardarte todo esto en tu interior y menos que esto arruine el resto de tu viaje. No es tu culpa. No fue culpa de nadie, excepto la de ellos mismos.

Ash se mordió el labio. James no lo soportó y lo abrazó. Sintió como se ponía rígido, pero luego se relajó. Incluso le devolvió el abrazo, clavándole los dedos en la espalda, mientras se forzaba a que su llanto no se notara.

—Está bien, está bien… —James también lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

—Tengo miedo —respondió, entre gemidos apagados.

James le acarició los cabellos oscuros.

—¿Quieres traer tu bolsa de dormir al lado de la nuestra? Así no te sientes tan solo —le ofreció James—. Y trae a tu Pikachu, antes de que se preocupe.

Ash se separó de él y lo miró, secándose las lágrimas.

—N-no no quiero… molestarlos…

—No nos van a molestar —la voz de Jessie los sobresaltó. Ella estaba sentada en la bolsa de dormir—. Y Misty, te he visto temblar, así que sé que estás llorando tú también. Toma tu bolsa de dormir y ven al lado mío.

James se giró hacia donde estaba Misty. Ella ya se estaba sentando y frotando los ojos, mientras se sorbía la nariz. Brock también se estaba levantando, pero era difícil adivinar lo que sentía.

Sin mediar palabra, se reacomodaron. Ash se puso del lado de James y Misty del de Jessie. Brock se puso en vertical sobre las cabezas de todos intentando no estar demasiado pegado a ellos.

—Yo… yo no pude hacer nada —murmuró Ash.

Jessie se giró hacia él.

—Niño, eso fue lo más sensato: ¿Acaso querías que tu Pikachu recibiera un balazo? Creí que habrías aprendido algo de la Oficial Jenny.

—Si, pero…

—Arbok es otra cosa. Él sí sabe como enfrentarse a alguien con un arma. Hizo lo que hizo porque esa es su naturaleza: matar para defender a los suyos si corren peligro de muerte.

Ash se quedó en silencio, probablemente pensando en lo que Jessie había dicho.

—Si… si yo no hubiera insistido tanto… con poner a Psyduck ahí… —gimoteó Misty.

Jessie le acarició el pelo de manera maternal, algo que James sabía que ella jamás había hecho. Si, el embarazo la estaba afectando, sin duda.

—No tenías forma de saberlo —le dijo—. Aquí nadie tiene la culpa, solo fueron un montón de cosas que pasaron para que terminara así. ¿Entiendes?

—Si —respondió de manera casi inaudible.

—Y escuchen una cosa: no deben tenerle miedo a Arbok. Él no les haría daño. Es un pokemón bastante dócil y cariñoso, aunque no lo parezca.

Nadie respondió. Jessie veía a Arbok como si fuera la cosa más adorable y abrazable del mundo, como si fuera un peluche de Eevee. Sobre gustos…

Esa noche durmieron todos abrazados, esperando encontrar en sus ex enemigos algo que les faltaba desde hacía mucho tiempo: el abrazo de un adulto que les dijera que todo estaría mejor mañana.

Tal vez, pensó James antes de quedarse dormido con Ash acurrucado en su pecho, tal vez los niños no están preparados para salir todavía.

* * *

Durante los tres días que duró el viaje, durmieron juntos, abrazándose como si fueran una familia real. A Ash y a Misty les hacía bien dormir así y podían conciliar el sueño, aunque hubo alguna que otra pesadilla que los descolocaba de su sueño.

James decidió que seguir con la rutina era lo mejor que podían hacer. Levantarse, preparar el desayuno, fijarse de que no hubiera escasez de algo esencial, caminar mientras conversaban de cualquier idiotez… todo eso serviría para atenuar la mala experiencia.

Al segundo dia de viajar, James decidió seguir entrenando con sus pokemón. Hizo que Nina peleara contra Metapod, así su Pikachu practicaba ataques como Arañazo y Ataque Rápido, mientras Metapod se fortalecía cada vez más para aguantar los ataques. Aunque sabía que no tardaría mucho, se sorprendió de que evolucionara a Butterfree en ese pequeño entrenamiento que tuvieron.

—¡Free! —decía, mientras revoloteaba alrededor de su cabeza, feliz de haber evolucionado.

Cuando llegaron a Ciudad Naranja, Ash, Misty y Brock se veían más relajados. James sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que unas pocas semanas bastaría para que todo estuviera como antes. Ojalá tuviera razón.

* * *

James estaba organizando las cosas que iban a comprar, cuando Misty lanzó un pequeño gritito y señaló un puesto callejero de raspados.

—¡Helado! —exclamó, con los ojitos brillantes. James sonrió: parecía que poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad—. Ustedes adelántense, yo los espero en la plaza.

James iba a protestar, cuando Jessie le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Es la primera vez que se anima por algo desde que salimos de la otra ciudad. Déjala que disfrute su helado sola, tal vez lo necesite más de lo que crees.

James miró a Jessie y la besó en la mejilla.

—Siempre tienes razón.

—Lo sé.

James y compañía entraron a la Poketienda a comprar suministros mientras que Misty se dirigía a comprar helados. Tal vez cuando salieran comprarían para ellos.

* * *

Misty compró un raspado de naranja y se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra de la plaza. Por primera vez en meses, estaba sola, aunque sea por un rato.

Lo que había visto no podía quitárselo de su cabeza. Era imposible no pensar en Arbok atacando a esos dos tipos, aunque fueran delincuentes. Misty siempre había creido que los villanos se merecían un castigo. Incluso se había descubierto a si misma deseándoles la muerte a Jessie, James y Meowth durante el inicio de su viaje con Ash. Pero Jessie y James ahora estaban redimiéndose y esperando un hijo. Meowth había adoptado a una pequeña de su especie a la que amaba con su vida. Tal vez esos ladrones pudieron haberse redimido como lo habían hecho ellos…

Un rayo rojo salió de su mochila y Psyduck se materializó a sus pies. Misty lanzó un gruñido. ¿Es que acaso no se podía comportar como un pokemón normal por el amor de Dios?

—¿Psy? —el pokemón acuático se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y la miró con esa expresión vacía. Dios, sentía que le transmitía a jaqueca a ella.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios siempre te sales de tu pokebola cuando se te da la gana? ¡Me da jaqueca con sólo verte! ¡Pokemón inútil! —estalló Misty, ya revolviendo en su vieja mochila roja para sacar su pokebola, ¿Cómo demonios se terminaba escapando?

—Es un lindo Psyduck…

Misty se dio vuelta para ver quien había dicho algo tan idiota. Era un tipo de unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, alto y delgado, de cabello castaño y revuelto, vestido con unos jeans, playera blanca y un chaleco negro.

—Tal vez te parezca lindo, pero no sirve para nada. Ni siquiera sabe nadar —le replicó ella.

El tipo sonrió.

—Podría ser un buen pokemón, pero habría que dedicarle mucho tiempo. Pero no todos tenemos la paciencia, ¿no te parece?

Misty lo miró fijo, pensando a donde quería llegar.

—Con unos tónicos naturales, tu Psyduck podría aumentar su experiencia de batalla y ser más fuerte. Incluso podría evolucionar.

Misty entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada.

—Ya me lo imaginaba: eres uno de esos vendedores pesados —gruñó.

El tipo levantó las manos, en señal de defensa.

—¡Oye, no te estoy obligando a comprar nada! Tú tienes un Psyduck, pero no tienes el tiempo o la paciencia para entrenarlo. Yo sólo te ofrezco una alternativa. Puedes hacer que tu pokemón sea útil para algo o tenerlo de lastre el resto de tu vida ocupando espacio.

El tipo se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a marcharse. Misty miró a su Psyduck, con sus ojos muertos y su cuerpo rechoncho. No, no llegaría a ningún lado con su Psyduck si no se apuraba a hacer algo.

Se levantó del banco como un resorte.

—¡Oiga! ¡No se vaya!

El tipo se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para verla.

—¿Si?

—Hableme más de ese tónico.

* * *

James salió de la poketienda con los demás y se dirigieron a la plaza a buscar a Misty. Le sorprendió un poco ver a Psyduck con ella.

—¿Estaba rico el raspado? —le preguntó.

—Delicioso —Misty se paró y se dirigió hacia Ash, con fuego en su mirada—. Ash, tengamos una batalla.

Ash parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Ahora?

—Si, ahora —Misty mostró una sonrisa ancha, llena de confianza y determinación.

—La última vez que peleamos te hice polvo, no me interesa —le respondió Ash, con soberbia.

—Si, claro, señor "me creo un Maestro Pokemon, pero gano por lástima más de la mitad de las medallas". Pelear de verdad no te va a hacer daño.

Esas palabras hirieron a Ash.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Pues peleemos!

Se fueron a una parte más despejada de la plaza, para pelear sin molestar a nadie. Jessie, James, y Meowth se sentaron en unos bancos de cemento en la plaza para ver la batalla. Brock haría de referi.

—Cada uno elegirá un pokemón. La batalla final será sin límite de tiempo. ¡Comiencen!

—¡Ve, Pikachu!

El Pikachu de Ash avanzó unos pasos, ya en pose de pelea.

—¡Ve, Psyduck!

Para sorpresa de todos, el pokemón de agua se adelantó unos pasos. Se lo veía perdido, como siempre.

—¿Psyduck? —Ash estaba tan confundido como el resto—. ¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura.

Ash se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pikachu, Placaje!

—¡Psyduck, Confusión!

Pikachu se paralizó cuando estaba a apenas un metro de Psyduck. Lo levantó unos centímetros por el aire y lo arrojó a los pies de Ash.

—¿Qué? —Ash no daba crédito a lo que veía. Sí, Psyduck sabía ataques psíquicos, pero nunca lo había hecho de manera consciente.

Misty lanzó una risotada.

—¿Quién va a hacer polvo a quien ahora? —se burló Misty.

Ash apretó los dientes con furia.

—¡Ahora verás! ¡Impactrueno!

—¡Confusión otra vez!

Una vez más, como si fueran manos invisibles, Pikachu fue arrojado por el aire. Esta vez lo tiró contra Ash, dándole en el estómago. Psyduck entrecerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si tuviera una jaqueca más fuerte de lo normal.

James se mordió el labio. Era imposible que Psyduck estuviera siendo tan fuerte y poderoso…

A menos que… No, no podría ser tan estúpida como para caer en eso.

¿O sí?

James se levantó del banco.

—¡Detente, Misty!

Misty lo miró, con una media sonrisa

—¿Estás loco? ¡Estoy ganando!

Pikachu volvió a la batalla. Estaba entre confundido y furioso. Un fiel calco de las emociones de su entrenador.

—¡Ataque rápido!

—¡Confusión!

Psyduck logró frenar a Pikachu, a pesar de la velocidad del pokemón eléctrico. Lo levantó unos centímetros, pero súbitamente lo dejó caer.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Misty.

Psyduck se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos como si quisiera aplastarse el cráneo. Se sentó en el suelo y lanzó un alarido de dolor tan fuerte que parecía como si lo estuviera gritando a través un megáfono.

James corrió hacia Psyduck, aún a riesgo de que tirara un ataque psíquico por accidente y lo alzó en brazos como pudo.

—¡Vayamos al Centro Pokemón! —les dijo a los demás y, sin esperar la contestación de nadie, salió corriendo con el pokemón en los brazos, aún gritando.

* * *

James no era una persona de enojarse. Le gustaba la paz y la tranquilidad y llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Pero Misty era una excepción.

—¿Le compraste un tónico a un tipo que estaba caminando por ahí? —la única razón por la que no gritaba era por estar en un Centro Pokemón; de lo contrario se le habría irritado la garganta de los gritos que le hubiera dado.

Misty, sentada en una de las sillas de espera, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada estaba fija en sus rodillas, mientras se retorcía las manos.

—Fue muy convincente… —le respondió, en un hilo de voz.

—Lo que le diste a Psyduck fue seguramente una droga para aumentarle el ataque psíquico, pero lo que nunca te cuentan son los efectos adversos que tiene esa porquería. ¿En qué pensabas cuando confiaste en un tipo para darle esa cosa? ¡Pudo haberle hecho estallar el cerebro como si fuera una piñata!

Misty se encogía con cada palabra que James decía. Y no le importaba. Que sufriera. Psyduck podría estar muerto en una camilla en esos instantes y todo porque su estúpida entrenadora quería tomar el camino fácil.

La puerta de Emergencias se abrió y la enfermera Joy salió. Se dirigió directamente a James, con la ira contenida en su rostro.

—Usted, sígame.

Sin entender nada, James siguió a la enfermera Joy por la puerta por donde ella había salido y caminaron unos pocos metros hasta entrar a una oficina.

Era un lugar bastante pequeño, apenas con una pequeña ventana. Había un escritorio lleno de papeles, una computadora, archiveros y dos sillas, además de un par de diplomas colgados de la pared y una especie de pizarra blanca.

La enfermera Joy sacó una radiografía de un sobre y la pegó sobre la pizarra. James miró esa cosa sin entender nada. La medicina y la biología no eran precisamente su fuerte. Jessie era la que sabía esas cosas, no él.

—¿Sabe que es esto?

James tragó saliva.

—¿Una radiografía?

La enfermera respiró hondo. Parecía que estaba a punto de lanzar fuego como un Charizard.

—Esto que ve acá es un aneurisma. Lo que le dio a su Psyduck le provocó esto. Casi se muere. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan irresponsable?

James parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

—¿Mi Psyduck?

Joy entrecerró los ojos.

—Fue usted el que trajo al Psyduck en brazos y dijo que había consumido algo.

—Si, si, fui yo, pero yo no soy el entrenador. Misty sí lo es. Es la chica pelirroja con el Togepi.

Joy suspiró.

—Lo siento. Creí que era usted.

James sonrió con tristeza.

—No se disculpe. Iré a llamarla —Iba a marcharse, pero se detuvo a medio camino—. ¿Ya se puede ver a Psyduck?

—Si. Habitación ocho.

James salió de la oficina e hizo todo el recorrido de vuelta hacia la recepción. Se acercó a Misty, quien estaba siendo consolada por Brock.

—Misty, la enfermera Joy te está llamando —le dijo.

Misty levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Está en la tercera puerta a la izquierda. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Misty negó con la cabeza. Era obvio que no quería hablar para que no se le quebrara la voz. Arrastrando los pies y abrazando con fuerza a su Togepi, caminó hasta desaparecer por la puerta. James se secó la transpiración de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Se sentía increíblemente viejo, como si de golpe algún dios malévolo le hubiese cargada cincuenta años encima.

—¿Cómo está Psyduck? —preguntó Ash.

—Se está recuperando, pero lo que le pasó lo pudo haber matado —dijo James. No iba a contarle lo que en realidad tenía, porque no sabía mucho de eso y no quería darle al chico información errónea. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que era un aneurisma exactamente —. Iré a ver a Psyduck. Ustedes vayan a descansar a la habitación.

James volvió a ingresar por la puerta grande y giró por el pasillo a la derecha, mirando los números hasta llegar al que tenía el número seis. Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Psyduck estaba acostado en la cama, profundamente dormido. Tenía la cabeza vendada y un sistema de goteo intravenoso en el brazo. James se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado y se acomodó.

—Duerme bien, patito —le susurró. Y cayó dormido.

* * *

James se despertó porque sintió unos sonidos en el lado derecho. ¿Alguien estaba hablando? Luego se hizo más nítido. No, no era alguien hablando.

—¿Psy? ¿Psy?

James abrió los ojos y se enderezó, crujiendo las vértebras de su espalda por la mala posición y miró hacia la cama. Psyduck se había despertado y se lo veía confundido y asustado.

—Cálmate, calmate. Soy yo, James.

Psyduck lo miró a los ojos y poco a poco su agitación se calmó, aunque miraba por encima del hombro de James y con todo el aspecto de querer preguntarle algo. Dios, necesitaba a Meowth.

—¿Estás buscando a Misty? —se arriesgó James.

El pokemón de agua asintió. James se mordió el labio. No tenía ni puta idea donde estaba ahora. Miró el reloj en su muñeca. Habían pasado como tres horas desde que se había dormido.

—No sé donde está Misty, pero seguro vendrá pronto.

Por primera vez, vio una expresión distinta en los ojos de Psyduck. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera enojado. También notó algo extraño: ya no se estaba agarrando la cabeza. ¿El goteo intravenoso tenía algo que ver?

—Iré a buscar a Joy y le diré que ya despertaste, ¿sí? No te muevas.

James salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Joy a la recepción. No estaba. Fue hasta la oficina y golpeó la puerta.

—¿Enfermera Joy? Soy James.

—Pasa.

James abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la oficial Jenny allí, junto con Joy.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Psyduck… ya está despierto.

Joy se levantó de la silla y fue hacia James.

—Muchas gracias, ya mismo iré a revisarlo.

James se corrió para un costado para que la enfermera pudiera pasar. Cuando la vio alejarse, se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Enfermera Joy!

Ella se dio vuelta.

—¿Si?

—No sé si se dio cuenta, pero tengo un Meowth parlante conmigo. Tal vez la pueda ayudar con el diagnóstico.

Joy asintió.

—Lo oí hablar y me sorprendió mucho, pero estuve muy ocupada con Psyduck como para pensar en ello —sonrió—. Si, me sería muy útil.

—Lo iré a buscar.

James se dirigió a otro pasillo, donde estaban los cuartos de los entrenadores. No sabía en cual estaban, pero basto con abrir un par de puertas hasta encontrarlos.

Jessie estaba en cama, descansando. Ash estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana con Pikachu en brazos. Brock estaba dándole de comer una baya a Togepi. Lunita y Nina estaban dormidas juntas, mientras Meowth las observaba como si fuera el mejor paisaje del mundo. Misty no estaba por ningún lado.

—Meowth, ¿estás ocupado?

El felino se giró hacia él.

—No, ¿Qué sucede?

—Psyduck está en la habitación seis. ¿Puedes ayudar a Joy para traducirle lo que diga él? Le vas a simplificar el trabajo.

—Está bien, iré.

Meowth se bajó de la cama y caminó con pasos lentos.

—¿Sabes donde está Misty?

—Afuera. No está bien.

—¿Qué le pasó?

Meowth lo miró.

—Joy llamó a la oficial Jenny. Le hizo ver… tú sabes… La película.

James se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano por un segundo antes de salir a buscarla. Él sabía perfectamente de esa película, porque ya la había visto durante su entrenamiento en el Equipo Rocket, sobre las drogas ilegales que vendían algunos inescrupulosos. Muchos de los pokemón que habían aparecido en el video los había reprimido de su memoria, pero recordaba algunos: El Squirtle al cual se le habían hinchado tanto los músculos que había terminado rajando su caparazón; el Pikachu con las mejillas achicharradas por el exceso de electricidad; el Charmander que se había incinerado de adentro para afuera… Todo eso mostrado en primer plano para romperte la psiquis y asegurarse de no volver a comprar nada fuera de la Poketienda en lo que te quedara de vida. Con Jessie y él había funcionado, pero eran adultos. No estaba seguro si una niña como ella lo soportaría.

La encontró en la parte de atrás del Centro Pokemón, sentada bajo un árbol, con las rodillas recogidas hasta el mentón, abrazándose las piernas y ocultando la cara en ellas. James se acercó y se puso de cuclillas para hablar con ella.

—¿Misty?

La chica tembló un poco al escuchar su nombre.

—Misty, Psyduck ya despertó y se lo ve muy bien. Ahora Joy lo está revisando, pero puedes ir en un rato a visitarlo.

Misty levantó la cabeza, con los ojos enrojecidos. Abrió la boca, con los labios temblorosos.

—Todo el mundo me odia, ¿verdad? —dijo, con la voz estrangulada por el llanto.

James le apoyó una mano en la cabeza, intentando darle una sonrisa.

—No, Misty, nadie te odia.

Misty se frotó la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—Meowth tenía razón. Mis hermanas me odian, Ash sólo me soporta porque me destruyó la bicicleta y los demás… no sé, soy solo la cosa que Ash está arrastrando consigo… debería volver a casa… o viajar sola, sin ser la carga de nadie…

—Misty…

—Fui un monstruo con Psyduck, ahora lo sé —continuó Misty—. Mis hermanas siempre me tiraron a menos y me maltrataron. Y… yo descargaba esas frustraciones en Psyduck, como… como si maltratarlo… me hiciera… me hiciera sentir mejor, más… superior… Y-yo estaba tratando a Psyduck como mis hermanas… me trataron a mí… Pude haberlo matado… pudo haber terminado… como los pokemón del video, yo…

James la abrazó fuerte y ella se largó a llorar con fuerza, abrazandose a él como si fuera su última salvación. Se quedaron un rato así, sin decir ni una palabra. A pesar del estado lamentable de Misty, James estaba feliz. Al menos Misty había aprendido la lección. Una vez había escuchado a su abuela decir: El que no sufre no aprende. Y vaya que tenía razón. Se preguntó si estaría viva y como se encontraba.

Una vez que los sollozos amainaron, James se separó.

—Volvamos a la habitación —le dijo James—. Necesitas descansar un poco.

James se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Misty dudó, pero al final lo aceptó. James le rodeó los hombros con un solo brazo y caminaron despacio hacia el Centro Pokemón hasta llegar a la habitación.

—Misty… —Ash se puso de pie enseguida apenas la vio.

—Misty necesita dormir un rato —lo atajó James—. Vamonos a la cafetería y almorzarmos.

—Pero…

—Cuando Misty tenga hambre, comerá —se metió Jessie, ya levantándose—. Dejen a la chica tranquila. Hay veces en la que es mejor estar sola por un rato.

Era lo mejor para ella por ahora, así que decidieron marcharse (Togepi incluido) y a comer algo en la cafetería. James esperaba que todo este trago amargo que sufrían tanto Misty como Psyduck sirviera para mejorar su relación pokemón/entrenadora.

* * *

Una hora después, estaban sentados en la mesa de la cafetería, al lado del ventanal. Los restos de comida yacían sobre los platos. Meowth todavía no había regresado, cosa rara, pero James lo aribuyó a que tal vez se habría quedado a conversar con Psyduck.

No, no había sido realmente por eso.

Meowth apareció en la cafetería, pero no estaba solo. Estaba con la oficial Jenny. James comenzó a transpirar frío al ver el rostro amedrentado de su amigo.

—¿Dónde está Misty? —preguntó la oficial. Su rostro era una máscara fría.

—Durmiendo —respondió James.

—Necesito hablar con ella.

—Puede decírmelo a mí si quiere.

—Necesito hablar con ella —repitió, como si no lo hubiera oído.

James alzó las manos en un intento de tranquilizarla.

—Oiga, la chica pasó por mucho. De nada va a servir que le diga algo en ese estado. Dígamelo a mí, por favor.

Jenny lo miró con desconfianza durante un momento antes de ceder.

—De acuerdo. Venga conmigo.

—Puede decírmelo aquí. Todos somos amigos de Misty y tenemos derecho a saber que esta pasando —dijo James, intentando sonar lo mas neutro posible. No quería parecer enojado ni autoritario para darle a Jenny una escusa para meterlo preso.

Jenny se mordió el labio, pero aceptó la petición de James.

—De acuerdo. Escuchen, este Meowth parlante estaba conversando con Psyduck mientras la enfermera Joy lo revisaba y, por lo que ella ha sacado de la conversación, el pokemón ha sido víctima de maltrato psicológico y alentaba a otros pokemón para que lo golpearan —Meowth bajó las orejas—. Eso es algo intolerable y menos para una líder de gimnasio.

—¿Qué planea hacer? —preguntó Brock. Para variar, no se estaba babeando por ella y se estaba concentraba en el tema.

—Bueno, creo que la mejor decisión es sacarle todos sus pokemón y clausurarle el gimnasio, aunque lo último depende más de la Liga Pokemón que de mí.

—¿Qué? —la reacción fue unánime. Las pocas personas que estaban almorzando se dieron vuelta para verlos.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Ash—. Misty puede ser un poco dura con Psyduck, pero es su forma de entrenamiento.

James tenía ganas de decirle de que Misty no lo había entrenado jamás, que él supiera, pero se calló enseguida. No quería hundirla más.

—El maltrato no es una manera de entrenamiento —le respondió Jenny, cortante—. Ya que Misty dejó las pokebolas para revisar con Joy, ya se pueden considerar confiscadas. Sólo me falta ese Togepi —agregó, señalando al pokemón que Brock tenía sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Toke? —Togepi parecía no entender lo que pasaba, pero si presentía algo malo.

James se puso de pie.

—Mire, oficial, Misty es un poco gruñona, pero ella ya ha escarmentado lo suficiente. Creo que se podría llegar a un acuerdo…

—Lo siento, pero lo que hizo es muy reprobable.

—Vamos, la mocosa tiene menos de doce años, ¿sí? Todos hemos hecho idioteces y cosas malas a esa edad. La está juzgando como si tuviera veinte años. Quitarle a sus pokemón solo la destrozaría.

—Pero…

—Se merece una segunda oportunidad. Además, sus pokemón la quieren mucho y se morirían de tristeza. Algunos de ellos llevan demasiado tiempo con ella.

Jenny lo miró, como si sopesara la situación. James continuó.

—Estamos hablando de una chica que no le tiene paciencia a su Psyduck, no la puede condenar por eso. Eso sería un abuso de su autoridad. Y una última cosa: supongo que estarán buscando al vendedor de drogas, ¿verdad? Porque no quiero creer que está queriendo pasar a la víctima como victimario mientras el tipo ese está lucrando con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Jenny lo miró con enojo y James temió haberse excedido con sus palabras. Meowth se trepó a sus piernas y Jessie se puso de pie para apretar el hombro de James con una mano.

—¿Usted tiene idea con quien está hablando? —preguntó Jenny, hablando muy despacio.

—Con una Jenny que está abusando de su autoridad —la enfrentó Jessie.

Cuando James creyó que las cosas empeorarían, Joy hizo su aparición como un ángel a salvarlos a todos.

—Jenny, por favor —le dijo—. Te dije que tomaras con más calma la decisión antes de comunicarla.

Jenny se dio vuelta para enfrentarla.

—P-pero…

—He escuchado la conversación completa entre tú y ellos. La que tiene más autoridad sobre que hacer con los pokemón soy yo. Tú dedícate a buscar al vendedor de drogas y yo me dedicaré a decidir el destino de los pokemón de esta chica.

Jenny la miró con los ojos desorbitados, como si quisiera abofetearla. Luego sus musculos se relajaron, se dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Joy ante el grupo—. A veces suele abusar un poco de su autoridad. No hagan caso de lo que ella dijo.

Todos suspiraron de alivio. Por Dios, esa oficial Jenny sí que estaba loca. Tal vez proviniera de Ciudad Neon o algo así.

—Está bien, gracias por salvarnos, mi angel guardián —Brock ya estaba frente a la enfermera, tomándola de las manos. Al no estar Misty para pararlo, James tomó las cartas en el asunto, tomando a Brock de la oreja y tirándolo hacia atrás.

—Mejor la salvo a ella de ti —le dijo, con un gruñido.

Joy se mordió el labio.

—Escuchen, no creo que haya que sacarle a todos los pokemón, pero no me parece conveniente que Psyduck siga con ella.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Ash.

—Psyduck mismo lo ha dicho, según la traducción de Meowth.

James miró hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el aludido.

—Es cierto —musitó.

—La mente de Psyduck está despejada gracias a la morfina, así que puede pensar con mucha más claridad. Y eso ha dicho: no quiere estar con Misty.

—Justo que había decidido cambiar —musitó James.

—¿Qué harán con Psyduck? —preguntó Brock.

—Lo ideal sería llevarlo a una reserva, donde estaría libre y protegido.

—Pero… Psyduck no sabe nadar.

Joy miró a Brock con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Cómo que no sabe nadar?

—No solo no sabe nadar, le tiene miedo al agua. Será muy difícil para él alimentarse sólo, ya que en la vida salvaje se alimente de pequeños pokemón acuáticos.

Joy se llevó una mano a la mejilla, preocupada.

—Pues ese es un problema. Necesitaría estar a cargo de alguien que le tuviera paciencia para enseñarle a nadar.

James se mordió el labio. Tal vez fuera una locura, pero no se le ocurrían muchas opciones. Pero sentía que era lo mejor para Psyduck. Se puso de pie y le dijo:

—Joy, tengo una idea…

* * *

Cuando Misty se despertó, James estaba sentado en la ventana. Nina y Lunita estaban sobre la cama, jugando entre ellas, mordiéndose las orejas o la cola y persiguiéndose. El resto había salido a pasear, excepto Jessie, quien se estaba dando un baño. Se había excusado de ir, diciendo que los pies se le estaban hinchando. Dentro de poco, ella ya no estaría en condiciones de caminar tanto como antes. Debería empezar por buscar un pokemón grande y fuerte para poder transportarla durante largas distancias.

—¿James?

El aludido se dio vuelta, algo adormilado.

—Buenas tardes —la saludó—. ¿Tienes hambre? La comida de aquí es buena.

Misty se sentó y se frotó los ojos.

—No tengo hambre. ¿Cómo está Psyduck?

James respiró hondo. Tenía que elegir con cuidado las palabras.

—Mañana puede salir, está muy bien. El problema es… —no sabía como continuar.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Meowth habló con Psyduck y… nos dijo que no quiere estar más contigo. Lo siento.

El rostro de Misty palideció y aferró sus manos al colchón, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo que Meowth tradujo. Joy quería mandarlo a una reserva, pero decidimos que no era lo mejor para él, así que encontramos otra solución.

Misty lo miró, a la expectativa. James continuó.

—Se va a quedar conmigo. Es lo mejor para todos.

Misty se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie. Su ira llenaba la habitación.

—¿Tú? ¡¿Tú?! ¿Con que derecho te quedas con MI Psyduck? ¡De seguro es alguna trampa tuya para robártelo!

La última palabra fue como una trompada en el estómago.

—¿Robar? —le gritó—. ¡Creo que para cualquier persona contaría como un rescate! ¿Para que mierda quieres a tu Psyduck? ¿Para seguirlo maltratando? ¡Estaban a dos pasos de sacarte todos los pokemón y te defendí para que no lo hicieran mientras tú estabas durmiendo, sin preocuparte por ir a ver a tu pokemón ni una vez! ¿Y todavía me preguntas si tengo derecho o no a que me encargue de él? ¡Nina estaba al borde de la muerte y la salvé! ¡Estuve días sin dormir cuidando a Lunita cuando apenas salió del huevo! ¡Y lo haría veinte veces más porque los pokemón son parte vital de nuestra vida! ¡Si vamos a sacarlos de su hábitat lo mínimo que se merecen es amor! ¡No que lo traten como si su presencia fuera una carga que no se pudiera sacar de encima!

James paró de gritarle a Misty cuando sintió un llanto detrás de él. Dos llantos, mejor dicho. Nina y Lunita estaban acurrucadas en una esquina de la cama, llorando y temblando, asustadas por todo el griterío. Toda su furia se le fue a los pies al verlas así. Se había olvidado completamente que estaban ahí.

—Nenas, no lloren —James se acercó a ellas y les acarició la cabecita a ambas—. James estaba enojado, pero ya pasó. No tengan miedo, ustedes no tienen nada que ver.

—¿Nya?

—¿Pika?

Ambas sonaban preocupadas. Incluso tenían surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. James les secó los ojos con una mano.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que ver esto, no debí haber gritado con ustedes aquí. Perdónenme —se sentía un pedazo de basura humana por verlas asustadas por su culpa.

Nina y Luna poco a poco se acercaron y se subieron a sus piernas. James las besó y las acarició, provocando que ellas comenzaran a reírse y a aceptar sus mimos, mientras se reían y se refregaban contra su estómago.

—Muy bien, nenas. No se preocupen por nada…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró Jessie. Tenía el cabello liso casi hasta los muslos, como siempre que tenía el cabello mojado. Miró a su alrededor, confusa.

—¿Dónde está Misty?

James sintió un vacío en el estómago al mirar por la habitación y no verla. Su mochila tampoco estaba.

—Pues…

Lunita comenzó a maullar y a hacer gestos con sus patitas como si atacara a alguien. Jessie la miró y entrecerró los ojos, ya adivinando un poco lo que la pequeña Meowth quería decir.

—No me digas que te has peleado con ella y la dejaste ir…

James alzó las manos de manera defensiva.

—¡Ella comenzó a acusarme de querer robarle a su Psyduck! Discutimos un poco y las nenas se asustaron, así que fui a calmarlas! ¡Ni me di cuenta cuando se fue!

Jessie lanzó un gruñido. Iba a gritarle, pero vio a las pequeñas y se contuvo.

—Vamos a buscarla —dijo, de manera seca—. No es bueno que salga sola en ese estado.

James puso a Nina en su hombro, sujetó a Lunita con un solo brazo y salió de la habitación junto con Jessie. Ahora que su ira se había calmado, se sentía mal. No sabía las cosas que estaban pasando en la mente de Misty. Si estaba muy deprimida, podría hacer lo mismo que Meowth…

No necesitaron salir afuera. Misty estaba en la recepción, discutiendo con Joy. La enfermera intentaba tranquilizarla por todos los medios posibles.

—Escucha, Misty: no te puedo dar los pokemón en ese estado. Te ves muy inestable.

—¡No me importa como usted me vea! ¡Solo quiero irme con mis pokemón de aquí, muy lejos! —le gritó Misty, llorando a lágrima viva.

—¡Misty! —le gritó Jessie, no con enojo, sino más bien para llamar la atención.

Misty se giró, vio a ambos y cayó de rodillas, llorando convulsivamente.

—Misty… —susurró Jessie. Miró a la enfermera Joy—. Ayúdeme a levantarla, por favor.

Joy la agarró por debajo de los brazos y casi la arrastró al sillón más cercano. Jessie se sentó a su lado e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tranquilizate un poco, nena —le susurró.

—Y-yo lo si-siento much-cho —tartamudeó Misty—. N-no debí lla-llamar ladrón a-a-a James…

James suspiró profundamente y bajó a Nina y a Luna a sus rodillas para estar más cómodo.

—Está bien, está bien. Yo he dicho cosas muy feas también…

—Pero eran ciertas… Soy una maldita resentida…

Jessie la tomó del mentón con suavidad y la obligó a mirarla a la cara.

—Aún estás a tiempo de redimirte —le dijo, más con seriedad que con enojo—. Si nosotros lo hicimos, no veo por qué no puedes hacerlo tú. Aún tienes oportunidad, tal vez no con Psyduck, pero hay millones de pokemón en este mundo, de los cuales muchos no conocemos. Sólo quiero que, cada vez que pierdas la paciencia con un pokemón, pienses en Psyduck.

Misty se mordió los labios y asintió.

—Es-está bien.

—Nosotros seguiremos aquí contigo, ayudándote y apoyándote en todo, ¿sí?

Misty asintió, temblando. Jessie le sonrió.

—Somos todos amigos aquí, Misty. Y estaremos juntos en este viaje, apoyándonos entre todos.

Misty la abrazó, ocultando la cabeza en el cuello de Jessie.

—Nunca más seré así —dijo, con la voz ahogada—. Voy a cambiar, lo prometo.

 **Me habré pasado de rosca está vez, pero es lo mejor para ella, así aprende a tratar a sus pokemón con un poco más de cariño. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	33. Isla Canela

**¡Buenas! ¿Como están?**

 **Tommiboy: Yo creía que Misty tenía 12 años, no 11. No te preocupes por el cumpleaños, tengo tooodo planeado.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Por algo el fic tiene este precioso título XD. Uno aprende del error y el dolor.**

 **Slash Torrance: Misty sí maltrataba a Psyduck, de manera física y psicológica, pero en el animé se lo tomaba como un chiste. Yo odio el maltrato, así que le quise dar una lección.**

 **Saludos y los espero en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo treinta y tres**

 **Isla Canela**

Al día siguiente, viajaron hacia Isla Canela. No en un ferry, sino en un pequeño crucero. James había conseguido un descuento para poder viajar. Brock había pensado que el descuento no existía y se había metido a trabajar de gratis para poder viajar, pero James le explicó que el descuento era válido si viajabas con más de cuatro personas.

Una vez adentro, se quedaron maravillados con la cantidad de gente que había, con su propio bar y una piscina. James ya había estado en cruceros mejores que ese cuando era niño, pero prefería mil veces estar ahí, acompañado de Jessie, Meowth y los bobos.

James intentaba disfrutar el crucero, pero le era difícil. Misty estaba mirando el mar, con los brazos apoyados en la baranda, con una tristeza que le partía el alma. Inconcientemente, tocó la pokebola en el bolsillo, donde tenía a Psyduck. Necesitaba que la animaran, pero no sabía como. Hacía un rato que los otros dos habían intentado levantarle el ánimo, sin éxito.

—¿James? —Jessie lo abrazó por la espalda—. ¿Qué sucede?

James suspiró.

—No sé que hacer con Misty. No me gusta verla así.

—Y menos cerca del barandal —agregó Jessie—. Necesita tiempo.

—¿Al igual que Meowth necesitaba tiempo para reponerse de Togepi?

Jessie se puso tensa.

—Tienes razón, James. Lo siento.

James iba a responder que no era nada, que solo estaba nervioso, pero una idea cruzó su mente como un relámpago. Se dio vuelta.

—Jessie, ¿Qué te parece tener un día de chicas con ella?

Jessie lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Día de chicas?

—Claro. Pasen un día en Isla Canela ustedes dos solas. Vayan a comer, a pasear, a hablar de lo que quieran, vayan a la peluquería… sería algo bueno para ambas.

—Pero James, tu tenías planes para armar un puesto de comida y…

—Me las arreglaré con Meowth. Tal vez Brock también me dé una mano. Tú descansa, ¿si?

Jessie sonrió.

—Está bien, pasaré todo un día con ella, pero no sé si lograré hacerla sentir mejor.

James le devolvíó la sonrisa.

—Ve con ella.

Jessie asintió y se dirigió hacia Misty. Vio como su novia se ponía al lado de ella y comenzaba a entablar conversación. James acarició a Nina, posada casi de manera eterna en su hombro.

—Vamos a buscar una reposera, ¿si?

James comenzó a caminar por el crucero, esquivando a los turistas y mirando a su alrededor. Meowth estaba en una reposera con Nina, ojeando un libro de nombre que había comprado en una librería del puerto para elegirle un nombre al bebé; Ash y Brock estaban apoyados en la baranda conversando, a unos tres o cuatro metros de donde estaban Jessie y Misty. Al fin, encontró un par de reposeras azules. James se acostó y acomodó a Nina en su pecho. Luego, se puso unos anteojos oscuros baratos que había comprado en un puesto ambulante. Bueno, al fin podría tomar el sol en un lugar que no fuera una fantasía.

No duró mucho.

Su ambiente pacífico fue interrumpidos por las risotadas de un montón de chicas adolescentes. Intentó ignorarlas, pero las risitas eran irritantes. Se sacó los lentes de sol y se inclinó un poco, sosteniendo a Nina es su pecho.

—¿Pueden cerrar la boca? —les dijo, irritado—. Hay gente que quiere descansar un poco.

—¡Pika pi! —amenazó Nina.

—No sea amargado, señor —le dijo una de ellas, de cabello castaño y ondulado hasta los hombros, acompañada de otras tres chicas.

James parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Señor? ¿Acaso se veía tan viejo? Antes de pensar en algo para replicarles, un chico de pelo castaño de la edad de Ash, con un sombrero de paja, anteojos de sol, una camisa rosa con dibujos de hojas verdes y bermudas apareció.

—Chicas, el señor tiene razón, bajen un poco la voz. En la isla tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerse a gritar —les dijo, de manera despreocupada. Se dirigió a James—. Dísculpa a mis… amigas. A veces son muy ruidosas.

—No, está bien —le respondió James. El chico le resultaba familiar.

—¿Le molesta si uso la reposera de al lado? Esta es la parte menos poblada del crucero.

—No me molesta —dijo James. Todo lo que quería era tomar un poco de sol en paz y tranquilidad. No todos los días podía subirse a un crucero.

El chico se acostó en la reposera de al lado y suspiró, agotado. Sus ojos se fijaron en Nina, quien se había vuelto a acostar en el pecho de James, haciéndose un bollo.

—Es muy hermosa tu Pikachu —comentó.

—Cuido bien de ella —respondió James, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Me hace recordar a alguien quien lleva siempre a su Pikachu fuera de la pokebola.

James se sacó los lentes y giró la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Acaso conoces a Ash? —le preguntó.

El chico también se sacó los anteojos.

—Si, somos del mismo pueblo. ¿Te lo has cruzado?

—¿Cruzado? Estoy viajando con él desde hace pocos meses. Tu debes ser Gary, el nieto del profesor Oak.

Gary lanzó una risotada que irritó un poco a James.

—¿Ah sí? Pobre de ti, tiene que ser un fastidio, ¿no? Ser niñero de un niño de diez años.

James echó un vistazo más allá de donde estaba el chico. Las adolescentes (unas seis en total) lo miraban embelesadas.

—Pues yo no veo que estés viajando solo.

Gary hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Ellas son mis amigas, nada más.

James enarcó una ceja.

—Que suerte tienes. Un grupo de adolescentes bonitas que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para acompañarte.

Gary parpadeó. Había entendido el sarcasmo, pero no parecía estar acostumbrado a que lo trataran así, siendo el nieto de una "eminencia". Probablemente todos lo trataran como un rey por sólo oir su apellido. Pero a James no lo impresionaba. De niño había estado rodeado de gente así.

—Ellas están conmigo porque quieren —se apresuró a decir.

—No dije eso. Solo dije que eras un chico afortunado. Esas adolescentes son verdaderas obras de arte. Como muñecas de porcelana.

Las chicas se rieron de manera histérica, sonrojadas. James les sonrió. Eran tan huecas como se las imaginaba. James continuó:

—Pero esas hermosas chicas no deben ser fáciles de mantener, ¿verdad? No las veo pisando un mugroso Centro Pokemón o una de las cabañas del bosque. Y ni hablemos de dormir a la intemperie o dentro de una carpa. Deben tener padres adinerados o debieron pescar a alguien que lo haga.

—¿Y eso a usted que le importa? —saltó Gary. Estaba comenzando a perder los estribos y eso era justamente lo que James quería. Nina paró las orejas y lanzó un quejido de protesta.

—Hey, hey, cálmate, que no he dicho nada malo —se rio James, acariciando a nuca de Nina. Se levantó de la reposera, ya resignado a no poder descansar—. Nos veremos en la Liga. Espero que dejen entrar a tus porristas en el estadio —se despidió James y se fue a ver a Ash y a Brock, quienes aún seguían en el mismo lugar, sin enterarse de nada.

—¿Les está gustando el crucero? —les preguntó.

—Si, no había viajado en uno desde el Santa Ana.

James se tapó los ojos.

—Por Dios, no hablemos del Santa Ana.

Los tres se pusieron a reir, un poco nerviosos. Aún tenían fresco en su memoria el día en que casi murieron, ya sea ahogados, atacados por Gyarados o pokemón mecanizados gigantes. James inconcientemente miró hacia el cielo, buscando cualquier indicio de tormenta.

—¿Disfrutaste tomando sol? —le preguntó Brock a James, como para olvidarse del tema.

—Si, acabo de cruzar algunas palabras con el ex novio de Ash.

—¿Gary está aquí? —preguntó Ash. Luego sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a patalear —. ¡No es mi novio!

—¿Y que pasó? —preguntó Brock.

—Es un presumido que tiene que pagar amigos porque nadie lo soporta —suspiró James—. Pero mejor olvidémonos de él. Hay un gimnasio que visitar y una medalla que ganar, ¿verdad, Ash?

Ash se acomodó la gorra y Pikachu alzó los puños en un gesto de determinación.

—Claro que sí. Ganaré esa medalla cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Cuando bajaron del crucero, se sorprendieron de la cantidad de gente que había. No sabían que era un lugar tan turístico.

—Parece una verdadera trampa para turistas —comentó Meowth.

—Vayamos a dar una vuelta —sugirió Brock—. Tal vez encontremos algo.

Se pusieron a andar por las calles, rodeados de música y turistas. Habían muchos restaurantes, puestos de comida callejeros, lugares para sacarse fotos, tiendas de recuerdo, hoteles y posadas, pero ni señales de un gimnasio.

—No comprendo por qué esta isla se volvió tan popular, habiendo tantas otras —dijo Brock, mirando a su alrededor.

—La respuesta es una adivinanza.

Se detuvieron en seco. Miraron a un costado y vieron a un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de cabella castaño largo y ondulado, con unos lentes de sol redondeados tapándole gran parte de la cara, junto con su largo bigote.

—¿Qué mantiene tu cuerpo caliente y tu cabeza fresca? —les preguntó el hombre.

Ash se adelantó un paso.

—¡Yo tengo la respuesta! Si te acuestas frente a un refrigerador abierto y te tapas con una manta eléctrica, estarías frio y caliente al mismo tiempo.

—Totalmente falso —respondió el hombre, sintiendo vergüenza ajena. James no lo culpó por ello.

—Aguas termales —respondió Misty automáticamente, como si fuera un robot.

—¡Correcto! —el hombre pareció muy contento de que Misty hubiera adivinado su acertijo—. Verán, a causa del volcán, hay muchas aguas termales por aquí —dijo, con tono desesperanzado—. Los turistas se han apoderado de Isla Canela y los entrenadores ya no vienen. ¡Los turistas han arruinado la isla! —exclamó.

—Si todavía hay un gimnasio aquí, tengo que poder ganar la medalla Volcán.

—Dicen que el líder del gimnasio se llama Blaine —dijo Meowth

Por un instante, el hombre casi pareció sonreir.

—El gimnasio está donde te pones los lentes.

Era la segunda vez que hacía una adivinanza y a James lo tenía harto. Pero como Ash necesitaba saber donde quedaba el gimnasio, mejor quedarse callado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Misty se adelantó:

—Frente a sus ojos —respondió Misty, con desgano.

—¡Volviste a acertar! El gimnasio de Blaine está frente a sus ojos… allí.

El tipo señaló junto al frente de ellos. El grupo miró hacia donde estaba apuntando.

El gimnasio estaba destruido, como si la isla hubiese pasado por un terremoto. La estructura de madera estaba en pie, pero bastante inclinada hacia un lado, con un gran riesgo de derrumbe. A juzgar por el crecimiento del pasto, el lugar parecía abandonado desde hacía cuatro meses, aproximadamente.

—¿Ese es? —preguntó Brock

—Es un desastre —opinó Jessie.

—Creo que será mejor irnos de esta isla —opinó Meowth—. De seguro hay otros gimnasios en Kanto.

—Blaine se cansó de luchar contra turistas que les importaba más una postal y una camiseta que los pokemón. Por eso abandonó el gimnasio.

—¡Pero yo no soy un turista, soy un verdadero entrenador pokemón y vine aquí para pelear por una medalla Volcán!

—Creo que llegaste al lugar equivocado —suspiró el hombre. Se metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un paquete de pañuelos—. Tengan esto, por si necesitan algo.

Ash agarró el paquete de pañuelos y todos se pusieron detrás de él para verlo. Tenía estampado una imagen de una casita y un volcán detrás. Las palabras "Posada Adivinanza" estaba escrito en letras negras.

—¿Una posada? ¿Cómo puede tener una posada y acusar a los turistas de arruinar la isla? Eso no tiene sentido para mí —se quejó Meowth.

—Ya no está.

En efecto, el dueño de la posada había desaparecido, dejándolos solos frente al derruido gimnasio. James soltó un suspiro.

—Si quieren seguir buscando el gimnasio, adelante. Meowth y yo abriremos un puesto de comida y veremos si ganamos algo de dinero. Si para mañana no encuentran a Blaine, nos tomamos el primer ferry y vamos a buscar otro lado, ¿si?

Ash lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Jessie se estiró, levantando los brazos hacia arriba.

—Bueno, yo soy una hermosa chica en un lugar turístico, así que aprovecharé para hacer unas compras y disfrutar de la playa. Y Misty también es bonita, así que me va a acompañar.

—¿Eh? —Misty la miró, como si hubiera oído mal.

Jessie la tomó de la muñeca.

—Gracias por aceptar mi propuesta —sonrió Jessie, encantada, mientras arrastraba a Misty por la calle.

—¡Nos encontraremos en el Centro Pokemón! —le gritó James mientras las veía desaparecer en el gentío. Se dirigió a Meowth—. Hora de trabajar.

* * *

James y Meowth llegaron al Centro Pokemón al atardecer, molidos de cansancio, pero con los bolsillos llenos de dinero. Nina y Luna estaban en la canasta, aún despiertas, pero adormiladas.

James y Meowth lograron alquilar un puesto callejero y comenzaron a cocinar y vender taiyagi con forma de Meowth al frente del Laboratorio Pokemón. Lunita y Nina estaban sentadas en el frente del puesto y los turistas se acercaban más para acariciarlas y tomarles fotos que para comprar, pero James usó eso a su favor.

James tomó dos frascos grandes de plástico y les hizo un agujero en la tapa para poner monedas. Les dijo a Nina y Luna que llamaran la atención de la gente haciendo poses tiernas. Mientras tanto, agregaron algo nuevo: hicieron galletas con forma de Pikachu. Las de Meowth estaban rellenas de crema pastelera y las del pokemón eléctrico de judías dulces. Muy pronto la gente no solo compraban los taiyaki, sino que ponían algunas monedas en los frascos según cual pokemón les agradaba más. Los frascos se llenaron tanto de monedas que tuvieron que vaciarlas y ponerlas otra vez.

La felicidad de ellos fue momentáneamente cortada cuando apareció un cliente para comprar algunos taiyaki. Todo parecía normal, pero Meowth lo miraba con desconfianza. Incluso tenía las garras ligeramente hacia afuera. Al notar eso, James también comenzó a desconfiar. Le hacía recordar a las personas que estaban en lugares como La Fábrica, mirando las jaulas de una manera que daban escalofríos. Por las dudas, James se encargó de estudiar su rostro. De unos treinta y cinco años, de cara redonda, cabello peinado hacia atrás y ojos negros. Cuando metió las monedas en ambos frascos y estiró las manos para acariciar a las nenas, Meowth lanzó un bufido que James sólo había escuchado de los Meowth salvajes, pero nunca de la boca de su amigo.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor? —preguntó Meowth, con un tono que parecía indicar que sabía quien era, donde vivía y que iría personalmente a romperle las piernas.

El hombre lo miró y dio un respingo al notar que le estaba hablando un Meowth.

—¿U-un Meowth que habla? —tartamudeó el hombre.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —Meowth se mordió el labio.

El tipo retrocedió.

—No, no, yo solo… —el tipo se dio media vuelta y se marchó apresurado, perdiéndose rápidamente entre el enjambre de turistas.

Nina y Luna miraron hacia Meowth sin entender lo ocurrido. El pokemón parlante forzó una sonrisa.

—Todo está bien —les dijo. Luego se giró hacia James—. Creo que hemos vendido suficiente por hoy. Además, está por anochecer. Vámonos.

Y así había sido su experiencia trabajando en Isla Canela. Al menos ahora tenían bastante dinero para aguantar un rato más viajando. James se preguntó cuanto tiempo podrían estar viajando antes de que el avanzado embarazo de Jessie les impidiera seguir adelante.

Encontraron a Ash y a Brock al costado de la puerta de vidrio del Centro Pokemón, cosa rara, ya que esperaba que estuvieran alojados en uno de los cuartos.

—Hola —los saludó James, extrañado—. ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?

—No podemos entrar. Está lleno —respondió Brock

—¿Cómo que lleno? —preguntó Meowth.

—Lleno de estúpidos turistas que ni pokemón deben tener —Ash pateó el suelo—. Están hasta durmiendo en camillas en la recepción.

James se acomodó un mechón de pelo. Tendría que habérselo imaginado. No le molestaba dormir a la intemperie, pero quería dormir en una cama, especialmente por Jessie.

—¿Vieron a las chicas? —preguntó.

—No, todavía no llegaron.

—Bueno, supongo que no tardarán mucho. Quedémonos aquí.

Esperaron por veinte minutos a que las chicas aparecieran. James se las imaginaba: se habrían ido a comer, a hacer compras y cualquier cosa que gastara dinero. Estaba seguro de eso. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, deseando tener una lata de refresco para tomar. Se estaba muriendo de calor, pero pronto refrescaría al caer la noche.

—¿Qué hacen acá afuera?

James reconoció la voz de Jessie, pero la chica embarazada que estaba frente a él no se parecía mucho a ella.

Jessie se había cortado el cabello. Antes le tapaba los muslos, ahora lo tenía hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, lacio y hermoso. Lucía un sencillo vestido blanco y suelto hasta los tobillos y unas sandalias de madera. Y ella no era la única que había cambiado. Misty tenía el pelo suelo hasta los hombros y ondulado, con un broche en forma de Starmie decorando su cabellera y con los labios pintados con brillitos. Pero eso era lo de menos; su aspecto relajado y sonriente la hacían ver como una persona completamente nueva. Llevaba una musculosa blanca, pantalones playeros color celeste y sandalias blancas.

—Wow —solo atinó a decir James ante las dos mujeres que tenía al frente. Miró a Jessie —. Usted es muy hermosa, pero estoy comprometido.

Jessie se rio, sonrojada.

—Tonto.

—Les sentó bien el cambio, chicas —les dijo Brock.

—Si, están bien —Ash parecía no saber que decir.

—Pensé que no te gustaba llevar el pelo corto —comentó James.

Jessie hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Estaba comenzando a perder un poco de cabello por el embarazo, así que preferí cortarlo un poco.

—¿Y como les fue en el paseo?

Esta vez Misty contestó, llena de entusiasmo:

—¡Genial! Fuimos a comer a un lugar donde había peceras gigantes, con un montón de pokemón acuáticos. Luego fuimos a la peluquería y de compras a un shopping. ¡Y eso no fue lo mejor! Fuimos a pasear a la playa, vimos un Tentacool cerca de la orilla… ¡Y lo capturé! ¡Tengo un Tentacool hermoso! ¿Pueden creerlo?

—Si lo creemos, pero lo que seguimos sin creer es que no podamos dormir en el Centro Pokemón —suspiró Brock.

Misty frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Está tan lleno de turistas que incluso están durmiendo en la recepción.

—¿Y que haremos? —preguntó Misty.

Ash señaló un hotel que estaba justo al frente del Centro Pokemón.

—Tal vez podamos alquilar una habitación por esta noche. Probemos en ese hotel de ahí —dijo, ya de manera más animada. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a marchar alegremente hascia el lugar.

* * *

La noche cayó completamente sobre ellos y el grupo no había encontrado un alojamiento. Eran casi las diez de la noche y todavía estaban dando vueltas por la calle buscando un techo para poder dormir.

Habían visitado todos los hoteles y posadas de la isla (casi literalmente hablando) y los recepcionistas los miraban como si fueran extraterrestres. Todos los que estaban ahí habían reservado hacía semanas y no tendrían habitaciones disponibles hasta el otoño.

—Quiero dormir… —se quejó Misty, caminando casi como si fuera un zombie.

—Los pies me están matando —Jessie se había sacado las sandalias y ahora caminaba descalza, con el calzado en la mano.

Ash se detuvo en seco y miró hacia el costado de una de las posadas de estilo antiguo. Desde adentro sonaba música tradicional y se sentía el olor de la comida recién hecha.

—Vamos a un lugar para acampar. Tal vez haya espacio —gruñó Brock, ya harto.

Ash no lo escuchaba. Estaba como hipnotizado.

—Eso huele muy bien —murmuró, yendo hacia donde provenía el olor.

—¡Oye, espera! —le gritaron, pero Ash simplemete siguió de largo hasta estar a unos tres metros de la puerta corrediza. Se podían ver las siluetas de varias personas sentadas en la mesa, cenando.

—No es justo —se quejó Ash—. Ahí se están dando un banqueto.

El estómago de Ash gruñó de forma muy audible. Una de las siluetas se levantó, probablemente alertada por los ruidos y abrió la puerta corrediza.

—¿Gary? —preguntó Ash, entre la sorpresa y el espanto.

Sí, era Gary. Vestía una yukata gris con estampado de cruces negras y un simple saco color marrón por encima.

—Me pareció haber escuchado un ruido —murmuró, distraído. Luego se fijó en el grupo y lanzó una risotada—. Ah, pero si es el escuadrón de tontos. ¿En que hotel están?

—Estamos… acampando —gruñó Ash. James lo tomó del hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo.

—Lastima que no tengan un lugar como este —abrió aún más la puerta y pudieron ver mejor el interior. La mesa estaba llena de deliciosa comida marina que las "amigas" de Gary estaban disfrutando. Un Hitmonchan y un Electabuzz estaban tocando música, vestidos como geishas. Gary siguió hablando, siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad en su cara—. Escuchen una cosa: los dejaré pasar aquí para que coman y puedan dormir aquí hasta mañana si dan tres vueltas y dicen "Pikachu".

Antes de que Ash pudiera replicar algo para salvaguardar su dignidad, Jessie se adelantó unos pasos, echando espuma por la boca.

—¿A mí me vas a decir que de tres vueltas y diga Pikachu, mocoso maleducado?

Al ver a Jessie y su estado de embarazo, palideció y retrocedió un paso, asustado.

—N-n-no…

—Hagamos algo más gracioso, ¿por qué no mejor mi Arbok gira tres veces alrededor tuyo y ruegas por tu vida?

—D-disculpe, señora… si quiere, pueden pasar…

Jessie negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes agarrar tu comida y… quedartela. Prefiero cenar unos pocos taiyakis caseros con mis amigos y mi familia en la plaza antes que estar rodeada de admiradoras pagadas que se irán apenas tu familia deje de pagarles en un hotel de lujo —Jessie giró sobre sus talones y se alejó unos pasos. Se detuvo y agregó —. Si tienes tan baja autoestima para tener que pagar por adulación, estás perdido. Haz lo que te plazca, yo no soy nadie para ti. Pero para la gente tu siempre serás la sombra de Oak que juega a hacerse el adulto. Tienes diez años, no te olvides —se giró hacia el grupo—. Vamonos.

James tomó del hombro a Ash.

—Vamonos, Ash. Jessie tiene razón: tengo al menos una docena de taiyakis conmigo.

Ash lo miró y sonrió con toda la alegría de un niño de su edad.

—¿De verdad?

—Es cierto. Vámonos de una buena vez.

Todos se dieron media vuelta y dejaron a Gary y sus admiradoras detrás. Ash se adelantó unos pasos para alcanzar a Jessie.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —le dijo, con admiración. Jessie le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—No hace falta ser una genia para poner en su lugar a un mocoso altanero.

Un ruido de tripas rugiendo interrumpió la conversación. James sacó de su mochila dos taiyakis, uno relleno de crema pastelera y otro de judías dulces.

—Para que engañes un poco el estómago —le dijo.

El grupo encontró una plaza situada cuesta arriba. Desde allí se podían ver gran parte de los hoteles, negocios y casas. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra y comenzaron a comer en silencio los taiyakis, excepto para comentar lo delicioso que estaban. En un momento, Brock tragó y preguntó:

—¿Ash, aún tienes el paquete de pañuelos que te dio ese señor?

Ash buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó el paquete de pañuelos.

—Aquí está —dijo. Miró el paquete más de cerca y frunció el ceño—. Esta debe ser la dirección de su hotel.

Brock se puso detrás de él para leer.

—Si miran cerca del columpio verán mis manos… o al menos mi cara.

—¡Oh, no, otro acertijo! —se lamentó Ash.

—Me pregunto si tendrá muchos turistas —se preguntó Jessie.

Brock giró hacia atrás.

—Ahí está el columpio, pero no veo las manos ni la cara de nadie.

—No se lo tomen tan literal —los retó Meowth—. Las adivinanzas son metafóricas, no debe estar hablando de manera literal sobre manos y caras.

Misty se puso de pie, mirando más allá de los columpios.

—Miren allí —dijo, señalando hacia arriba.

Todos miraron hacia donde apuntaban. No lo habían notado antes, pero sobre la ladera del volcán se veía una especie de posada con un enorme reloj en el techo.

—Se ven las manos y la cara del reloj. Esa debe ser la Posada Adivinanza.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la posada, vieron al mismo tipo que le había entregado el paquete de pañuelos a Ash. Se lo veía muy feliz de que Misty había resuelto el acertijo.

—Ese era fácil —sonrió Misty.

—Te veo mucho más animada desde la última vez que te he visto.

—El paseo en la isla me hizo bien.

—Bueno, como premio les daré habitaciones gratuitas para todos ustedes.

—Sus acertijos pueden ser tontos, pero sus premios son fantásticos —dijo Ash.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido…

EL estómago de Ash gruñó. Los taiyakis que había comido no habían sido suficientes para paliar el hambre.

—Deben tener hambre, ¿no? Les traeré comida en un rato. Pueden recorrer la posada y elegir la habitación que gusten.

—¿No hay más huéspedes aquí? —preguntó James.

—No, ustedes son los únicos. Disculpen, iré a preparar la comida —el hombre desapareció tras una puerta que probablemente daba a la cocina. Mientras tanto, comenzaron a husmear en el piso de arriba.

El dueño de la posada tenía razón. Todos los cuartos estaban vacios, como si fuera una posada fantasma. Incluso cada uno podía elegir su propia habitación. Los únicos que dormirían juntos serían Jessie y James. Meowth dormiría con Nina y Lunita en otra habitación.

James estaba dejando sus cosas en un rincón cuando sintió que la puerta detrás de él se cerraba. Se dio vuelta y estaba Jessie sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Estuve esperando tanto para tener un momento a solas —la voz de Jessie casi fue un ronroneo.

Desde hacía un tiempo que ya no tenían sexo. A veces había algún que otro manoseo por la noche pero no llegaban a más que eso. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, estaban realmente solos en una habitación, libres para actuar como una pareja.

James se acercó a ella, la rodeó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente en los labios, mientras acariciaba su cabello con la otra mano. De no ser porque estaba embarazada, ya la habría tirado contra el futon. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Jessie dijo:

—Espera, voy a acostarme.

James esperó con impaciencia a que ella se tendiera contra el futón, de costado. No sabía cuanto iba a tardar la comida, pero no quería arriesgarse.

James se acercó al futón y se puso de rodillas. Gateó despacio hasta ponerse a su lado. Siguieron besándose y acariciando sus cuerpos con pasión, como si hubieran olvidado como se sentía hacer el amor. En un momento, James tocó el vientre de Jessie y pensó en su bebé. ¿No la estaría lastimando?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrupidos cuando Jessie lo tomó de la nuca y comenzó casi a devorarle a boca a besos mientras le arañaba la espalda. James se apartó del agarre casi de un salto y retrocedió un poco.

—Jessie —James esperó un par de segundos para tomar aire—. ¿Estás segura?

Jessie lo volvió a jalar de la nuca y lo volvió a besar, esta vez en el cuello. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar sus pantalones. Él tenía puesta unas simples bermudas deportivas y le fue muy fácil bajárselos hasta dejarlo con las nalgas al aire. James volvió a separarse de ella, a pesar de que todo lo que tenía ganas de hacer era levantarle el vestido y hacerle de todo debajo de él.

—Jessie… cariño… ¿No crees que podamos lastimar al bebé?

Jessie lanzó un bufido.

—Amor, no pasa nada. La nena va a estar bien. Ni que la tuvieras tan grande.

Eso le dolió en su hombría. Jessie pareció darse cuenta, porque abrió grandes los ojos y dijo:

—James, el médico dijo que podíamos tener sexo, solo que teníamos que hacerlo con un poco más de cuidado. La nena va a estar bien.

James tragó saliva. Acarició las piernas de Jessie mientras le subía el vestido hasta la cintura. Le bajó la ropa interior hasta las rodillas. Al fin…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

—La comida ya esta… —Ash estaba de pie en la puerta, viendo a James con el culo al aire y a Jessie con el vestido subido hasta la cintura—. ¡L-lo siento! —gritó y salió corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta.

Jessie se bajó el vestido y James se subió los pantalones de manera rápida. James intentó sonreírle.

—Bueno, creo que hoy no va a poder ser.

Jessie lo miró fijo a los ojos.

—Cuando terminemos de comer, vamos a tener tanto sexo que no te vas a acordar ni de tu nombre.

James se levantó y ayudó a Jessie a pararse. A juzgar por la cara de Jessie, mañana viajarían con un niño menos.

* * *

La cena fue deliciosa, pero tensa. Misty estaba más interesada en dormir que en comer, pero la idea de meterse a las aguas termales era más fuerte. Jessie prácticamente apuñalaba la comida antes de metérsela en la boca y Ash evitaba mirarla. Brock carraspeó e intentó cortar la tensión.

—Está deliciosa la comida, ¿no? Uno siempre la disfruta cuando el que cocina es otro.

—La verdad que sí —lo apoyó Meowth—. Pero uno siempre tiene la satisfacción de poder cocinar por si mismo. Es genial sentirse independiente.

Misty dejó los palillos a un lado.

—Me voy a las aguas termales —anunció. Miró a Jessie—. ¿Vienes?

Jessie negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo por el embarazo. Me quedaré aquí.

—Yo también me quedo —dijo James, mirando a Jessie de reojo. Jessie se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió de manera pícara.

—Yo voy a ir con Lunita y con Nina. Les va a encantar —dijo Meowth. Las nenas, quienes estaban comiendo en la mesa, dieron un chillido de aprobación.

—Yo también voy —dijo Brock.

—Y yo —agregó Ash.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, quedando solos Jessie y James. Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Espero que esas nalgas tuyas estén listas.

James se puso rojo, pero luego sonrió de manera lasciva.

—Las tuyas también, cariño —le respondió. Se levantaron y subieron por las escaleras, agarrados de la mano.


	34. La cabaña del horror

**¡Buenas!**

 **El martes empiezo la universidad, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar el fic.**

 **Tommiboy: Todos amamos a Mama Jessie y a sus cerradas de culo, claro. Pero no nos olvidemos que es una flor delicada de campo (?). Hizo lo que pudo con Misty y creo que funcionó.**

 **Meowth tiene los instintos algo dormidos, pero aún los tiene, lo suficiente para saber que algunas personas no tienen que estar cerca de su hijita.**

 **Misty también resuelve los acertijos en el capítulo original de la serie.**

 **Ash va a necesitar ojos nuevos XD**

 **Fire Soul: Gracias por tu comentario. Siempre hago lo posible para actualizar rápido, pero a veces me tardo más de la cuenta.**

 **Capítulo treinta y cuatro**

 **La cabaña del horror**

James se despertó a la mañana siguiente, abrazado a la espalda desnuda de Jessie. Al principio había tenido sus dudas sobre tener sexo con su novia embarazada, pero al final se había entregado al amor y a la lujuria, pero siempre con precaución.

James le dio un beso en el hombro y se enderezó en el futón. Se sentía feliz. Estaba con su novia (a veces se sentía tentado a llamarla "su esposa") en una posada con aguas termales en una isla turística. No podía pedir mucho más. El mal trago de la muerte de Cassidy y el otro como se llame estaba poco a poco desapareciendo, tanto de su mente como la de sus compañeros de viaje.

Jessie se movió un poco a su lado. Bostezó y giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿James?

—Acá estoy, cariño.

Jessie se dio vuelta.

—Buenos días, mi amor —le dijo, estampándole un beso en los labios.

—¡Ey, que no me he cepillado los dientes!

—Al demonio con eso. ¿Qué hora es?

—No tengo idea, pero ya amaneció.

Jessie se sentó en el futón.

—Ayúdame a levantarme, James.

James se levantó y le dio la mano. Poco a poco la fue levantando hasta quedar erguida y totalmente desnuda delante de él. James tampoco estaba vestido. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Jessie? ¿James? —era la voz de Brock.

—¿Si? —preguntó James.

—Ya está servido el desayuno.

—Ya vamos.

Ambos se vistieron con la ropa que tenían puesta ayer y bajaron a desayunar, donde el resto ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Jessie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿No es un hermoso día? —se sentó a la mesa y vio el desayuno—. Esto es perfecto —dijo, tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

—Jessie se ve muy feliz hoy —comentó Meowth, del otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Claro que soy feliz! —Jessie estiró la mano sobre la mesa y acarició la cabeza de Meowth—. ¿Por qué no lo sería?

Mientras Jessie acariciaba a Meowth, James notó que Ash no estaba bien. Ni siquiera había tocado el desayuno, tan sólo lo miraba sin ver, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran muy lejos. No se animó a hablarle, así que se giró hacia la persona más cercana a él además de Jessie: Misty. Se acercó un poco a ella, bajando la voz.

—¿Sabes que ha pasado con Ash?

Misty miró al mencionado y luego habló con James en el mismo tono bajo:

—Vamos arriba; te lo explicaré todo.

Misty se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a las escaleras. James la imitó.

—¿Adonde vas, James? No has tocado tu desayuno…

—Ya regreso, Jessie.

James subió las escaleras detrás de Misty hasta que ella se detuvo en el pasillo.

—Te explicaré lo que pasó —empezó a decir Misty—. Estábamos en las aguas termales relajándonos cuando Togepi se trepó a una estatua con forma de Gyarados que tiraba agua caliente. Togepi se puso a saltar encima de la estatua y de repente se hundió y se abrió un pasaje secreto detrás de las aguas termales. Fuimos a cambiarnos al baño y volvimos para entrar por el pasadizo. Meowth se volvió al rato con Lunita y Nina porque hacía mucho calor ahí. Había una puerta enorme de metal al final, pero no la pudimos abrir porque estaba muy caliente.

—¿Y como entraron?

—Se abrió sola. Cuando entramos, vimos que había un campo de batalla sostenido por cadenas encima de lava. Apareció el dueño de la posada y confesó que él era Blaine.

—¿Blaine? ¿El líder del gimnasio?

—Si. Ash peleó con él para ganar la medalla, pero perdió sin llegar a ganarle a ninguno de los tres pokemón. Pikachu casi cayó a la lava…

—¡¿Qué?! —James no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Si. Logró sostenerse del borde de la plataforma, pero está bien ahora. Aunque Ash es un cabeza dura y dice que no se irá hasta ganar la…

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —la interrumpió James.

—Pero Ash…

—No me importa lo que piense Ash. Vamos a tomarnos el primer ferry y nos iremos hoy mismo a buscar otro gimnasio.

James bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Blaine era un grandísimo hijo de puta para poner un gimnasio que arriesgara la vida de los pokemón. No estaría ni un segundo más en la posada, solo quería irse de esa isla de mierda.

—¡Ash! —gritó cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras—. Empaca tus cosas. Vamonos. Todos debemos irnos.

Ash lo miró, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Qué?

—Nos tomaremos el primer ferry que salga de la isla hacia cualquier lado. Allí veremos si hay algún otro gimnasio.

Todos tenían sus ojos fijos en James. Ash se levantó, dudando…

—Pero James, ya he encontrado a Blaine. Él es…

—Si, ya sé quien es —dijo James—. Y ese desgraciado no se puede hacer llamar líder de gimansio. Misty y Brock deberían saberlo mejor que yo.

—No importa si es o no el mejor, tengo que vencerlo… —empezó a decir Ash, pero James lo interrumpió:

—Tu Pikachu casi murió anoche, según me dijo Misty. ¿Acaso ganar una medalla es más importante que la vida de tu Pikachu?

Ash se quedó helado en su lugar. Pikachu, sobre la mesa, parpadeó varias veces. Miró a su entrenador, dolido. Ash bajó la mirada.

—Claro que no…

—¿Todo eso es verdad? —preguntó Jessie.

—Si —admitió Brock—. Ese lugar no es seguro para tener una batalla.

—Entonces mejor empaquemos nuestras cosas —terminó James y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—¿Qué le diremos a Blaine? —preguntó Meowth.

James lo miró por encima de hombro.

—Que se vaya a la mierda —le respondió y continuó subiendo.

* * *

Una hora después, estaban en la playa, en la parte menos poblada. La mayoría de la gente todavía debía estar desayunando o durmiendo.

Se fueron de la posada intentando evitar a Blaine, ya que temían que James terminara agarrándolo a golpes. Por suerte, no lo vieron y lograron salir sin cruzárselo por ningún lado.

El problema fue cuando llegaron al puerto. El ferry ya había salido hacía veinte minutos y había que esperar hasta las tres de la tarde para tomarse el siguiente. Para colmo, nadie de allí tenía ninguna información sobre la dirección de los gimnasios de Kanto. El los negocios no había ninguna guía. Y los teléfonos del Centro Pokemón parecían estar eternamente ocupados por turistas que no paraban de parlotear. Decidieron comprar un frisbee y ponerse a jugar entre todos. Jessie prefirió alquilar una sombrilla y quedarse viendo como jugaban desde una distancia prudencial. Pikachu y Meowth también se sumaron a jugar con los demás.

Estuvieron un rato jugando en la arena, divirtiéndose en grande hasta que Brock tiró el disco con demasiada fuerza. Pikachu intentó pegar un salto y agarrarlo, pero pasó por encima de él y se perdió entre unos árboles. Antes de que Ash quisiera ir a buscarlo, Pikachu salió disparando hacia los arbustos para ir a buscarla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Brock—. Creo que me emocioné con el juego.

—Fue un buen tiro —lo felicitó Ash—. La próxima vez, podríamos conseguir un bate y una pelota de beisbol. Es uno de mis deportes favoritos.

—No juego al beisbol desde hace como diez años —James se rascó la cabeza—. Nunca fui un buen jugador, la verdad, pero la pasaba bien lanzando la pelota o bateando.

—Podrías practicar cuando vengan a mi casa.

James lo miró, parpadeando. Era obvio que ese chico tenía una casa a la que volver cuando su viaje terminara, pero nunca había pensado siquiera en ir.

—¿A tu casa? —preguntó.

—Si, ¿acaso pensaban ir a otro lado? —ahora Ash lo miraba, confundido.

—Pues… no sé… no lo había pensado antes, a decir verdad. No sé si a tu madre le gustaría.

—No creo que le moleste…

—Pikachu está tardando mucho —dijo Meowth de golpe—. Iré a buscarlo.

A pesar de que lo había dicho con total calma, se fue casi corriendo hacia los arbustos. Al ser un lugar alejado del centro turístico, no había casi nadie y había partes deshabitadas y boscosas. Era una suerte que los edificios no se hubieran extendido hacia allí.

—¡POKEFILICO! ¡POKEFILICO!

Era la voz de Meowth.

James empezó a correr con toda la velocidad que le daban las piernas hacia donde provenía el sonido. El terreno arenoso le estaba jugando en contra, pero necesitaba llegar. Brock corría a la par, seguido de Ash y Misty.

Encontraron a Meowth contra un árbol, levantándose. A apenas unos pasos, estaba el frisbee tirado, junto a una lata abierta. Pikachu no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó James, agachándose a la altura de Meowth. En el fondo, no quería saber la respuesta. Incluso quería ignorar lo que Meowth había gritado momentos antes.

—Pikachu… un tipo… se lo… llevó. Intenté… detenerlo… pero… me tiró contra… el árbol.

—¡¿Dónde se fue?! —Ash estaba al borde de la histeria como pocas veces lo había visto antes.

Meowth señaló hacia un punto entre los árboles.

—Allí.

James levantó a Meowth en brazos. Tenía que pensar en algo.

—Misty, ve con Jessie hacia la comisaría. Dile a la oficial Jenny que un pokefílico secuestró al Pikachu de tu amigo. Nosotros iremos a buscar al desgraciado.

Sin esperar a que respondiera, James echó a correr hacia donde Meowth había apuntado. Había escuchado lo que Meowth había gritado y visto la lata de comida tirada. Era el clásico modus operandi de un pokefílico. Esa gente le daba asco, pero el saber que el Pikachu de Ash estaba en manos de un sujeto como él le revolvía el estómago. Sufriría un destino peor que la muerte si no hacían algo rápido.

—¡Esperen!

Todos se detuvieron en seco ante la voz de Brock y se giraron para verlo. El adolescente estaba de pie señalando algo extraño en el suelo.

—Miren.

James se acercó, ansioso. Lo que estaba tirado a los pies de Brock era una gorra color azul oscuro. Meowth se inclinó para ver el objeto.

—Esa gorra la llevaba el tipo —dijo Meowth.

—Podría sernos útil —James sacó la pokebola—. ¡Sal, Growlie!

El pokemón de fuego salió de la pokebola, meneando la cola.

—¡Grow!

James agarró la gorra con la punta de los dedos y se la acercó a la nariz de Growlie.

—Sigue el rastro —le ordenó.

Growlie lo olfateó por un par de segundos antes de comenzar a buscar en el suelo, intentando captar el rastro. Luego lanzó un ladrido y salió disparando como una flecha.

Todos siguieron corriendo de manera desaforada por el bosque, siendo arañados por ramas puntiagudas en ocasiones, pero no les importaba nada. La vida de un pokemón estaba en peligro mortal.

Al fin llegaron a vislumbrar una cabaña en un claro del bosque, pequeña y algo maltrecha. Las ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto y cerrado con cortinas espesas y oscuras, como si allí no viviera nadie.

—Growlie dice que el tipo tiene que estar ahí adentro —dijo Meowth.

Ash corrió hacia la cabaña y hubiera llegado a querer intentar derribar la puerta si Brock no lo hubiera sujetado del cuello del chaleco.

—¡Espera! —le susurró casi a los gritos.

—¡Tengo que rescatarlo! ¡No puedo vivir sin Pikachu! ¡Si le llega a pasar algo…!

James lo abofeteó.

La cabeza de Ash se dobló hacia atrás por el impacto y luego se enderezó. Lo miró con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

—Sé que estás histérico, pero aquí necesitamos más maña que fuerza, ¿entiendes? Piensa como ladrón por un momento. Si él tiene a Pikachu, está en una posición de poder. Podrá amenazarte con hacerle daño si quieres entrar por la fuerza a hacer exigencias.

Ash se frotó los ojos.

—¿Y que quieres que hagamos?

James se acomodó un mechón de pelo.

—Estrategia. No tenemos mucho tiempo y tal vez hasta lo hayamos perdido, pero hay que apresurarse igual.

—¿Cómo que ya lo hayamos perdido? —preguntó Ash.

Mierda, había abierto la boca de más.

—Meowth y yo nos acercaremos a la casa. Ustedes quédense aquí —le respondió, de la manera más seca posible.

James caminó despacio hacia la casa, con Meowth en su hombro. Casi ni respiraban, como si el secuestrador pudiera oir como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Meowth le susurró:

—Soy un inútil. No pude hacer nada contra un simple humano. Un Slowpoke habría sido más útil que yo.

—Meowth, cálmate. Vamos a sacar a Pikachu de ahí y a llevarlo con Ash, por muy irónico que te suene.

Meowth no se rio.

—¿Tienes algún plan?

James miró hacia el techo y notó una pequeña estructura de ladrillo.

—¿Eso es una chimenea?

Meowth miró hacia donde James apuntaba.

—Si.

—Un pokemón pequeño podría entrar ahí…

—Yo lo haré.

James giró la cabeza hacia él, aturdido.

—Ni de broma te voy a arriesgar.

—Dame una oportunidad para poder redimirme, James —suplicó.

—No quiero que te lastimen…

—Soy el pokemón más pequeño y agil y sé como moverme en silencio —replicó Meowth—. Sé que Arbok sería perfecto para este trabajo, pero esta vez lo haré yo.

Meowth hablaba con el fuego en sus ojos. Enfrentar al felino a un probable pokefílico era algo que no quería que pasara. Pero tenía razón: era el pokemón más agil ahora. Suspiró hondo.

—Ten cuidado —fue todo lo que pudo decirle. Meowth se bajó del hombro de James y comenzó a buscar como treparse.ç

* * *

Meowth se trepó al techo gracias a una canaleta y se apoyó con todo el cuidado posible sobre el tejado. Quería rescatar a Pikachu, pero sentía como le temblaban las rodillas del miedo. Pero no se echaría atrás.

Ni siquiera había entrado a la casa, pero no se sentía nada bien. El corazón le latía de manera muy acelerada y el estómago se le revolvía como si fuera un lavarropas. Un sudor frío le chorreaba de la frente. Dio una última mirada a James, Ash y Brock y siguió con su misión

Caminó hacia la chimenea y miró hacia abajo. No veía nada. Era angosto, pero no tanto como para que su pequeño cuerpo no pudiera pasar. Se sentó sobre la chimenea, dudando. La mañana era cálida y hermosa y sus amigos estaban abajo, pero se sentía solo. No escuchaba nada. En el bosque, siempre escuchaba el murmullo de los pokemón voladores o tipo bicho en los árboles, pero no sentía ni eso. ¿Por qué no había nadie en ese sector del bosque? Sabía la respuesta, claro que sí, pero no se animaba a decirlo en voz alta o en pensarlo siquiera.

Poco a poco se fue metiendo cada vez más profundo dentro de la chimenea. Meowth no era claustrofóbico, pero el reducido espacio y los restos de hollín que estaba respirando lo estaban poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Hizo un esfuerzo para no toser o estornudar y siguió bajando.

Al fin pudo hacer pie y se encontó con el final de la chimenea. A través de la abertura pudo ver la sala, escasamente amoblada. El lugar estaba a oscuras, pero Meowth podía ver masomenos con claridad, gracias a su natural visión nocturna.

No había nadie.

Una mesa, una silla, un estante con objetos que a Meowth no le interesaban… El felino camino despacio por la sala, para no hacer ruido. Lo único que faltaba era que el piso de madera crujiera y el tipo lo atrapara, llevándoselo a las sombras.

Fue a la cocina. Una mesa pequeña con dos sillas, la estufa para cocinar y no mucho más. Casi no había muebles ni objetos, como si fuera una casa de muestra. Meowth pasó al lado de una puerta entreabierta y escuchó un murmullo.

 _—No… no…_

Meowth se acercó más a la puerta y pegó la oreja a ella, con la transpiración helada recorriendo su espalda.

 _—Por favor… no._

Esa era la voz de Pikachu. Y no era la única.

 _—No más…_

 _—Ya basta…_

 _—No lo dañes…_

 _—No queremos ver…_

Eran sonidos de otros pokemón, sufriendo y suplicando. Por un segundo quiso salir corriendo y dejar todo atrás sin importarle nada, pero sus deseos de salvar a Pikachu se sobrepusieron a su cobardía. Dio un salto para poder alcanzar la perilla y abrir la puerta. Por suerte, no estaba con llave y pudo abrirla.

Se encontró con una escalera que descendia hasta el sótano. Las voces de los pokemón se hicieron más nítidas. Pero no solo la de los pokemón. Escuchó una voz humana.

—En el fondo lo disfrutarás, pequeño Pikachu.

La voz le resultó vagamente familiar y se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo. Bajó un poco más las escaleras y recién ahí pudo vislumbrar el horror.

Debían ser unas quince o veinte jaulas, apiladas en un costado del sótano, iluminado apenas por una lámpara que colgaba del techo. En el fondo, se veía la silueta del tipo parado frente a una larga mesa con objetos que no era capaz de identificar. Pero si identificó lo que estaba al frente del tipo, solo que lo tapaba casi todo. Solo podía ver la cola en forma de rayo.

Pikachu.

Meowth siguió avanzando, casi sin respirar. Llegó al final de las escaleras y empezó a avanzar hacia el tipo, ya con las uñas afuera. Cuando pasó por delante de las jaulas, comenzó a escuchar las voces de los pokemón enjaulados dirigiéndose a él.

 _—Vete_

 _—Va a hacerte daño, como a nosotros._

 _—Huye_

 _—Salvanos, por favor._

Meowth ni siquiera quiso mirar las jaulas, como hacía en el mercado negro de pokemón. No se debía distraer ni un segundo.

Ahora que estaba mas cerca, podía ver las cosas que estaban en la mesa, como frascos y cosas de forma fálica de varios tamaños y colores. Se le revolvió el estómago.

El tipo tomó uno de los frascos. Meowth pudo notar que era vaselina. Meowth flexionó las patas traseras. Era el momento.

—Te gustará mucho, mi pequeño Pikachu —a Meowth le estaba preocupando que Pikachu ya no respondiera, pero puede que estuviera tan drogado que ni siquiera fuera consciente ahora mismo.

No iba permitir que ese degenerado pusiera sus sucios dedos dentro de Pikachu. Aunque le costara la vida, no lo permitiría.

Respiro hondo.

Dio un salto enorme hacia la espalda del abusador. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Antes de que el tipo pudiera hacer algo, Meowth hizo su mejor ataque Mordisco en su hombro derecho.

El tipo lanzó un alarido de dolor y agarró a Meowth de la cola. Meowth apretó los dientes aún más fuerte por el dolor y se terminó llevando un pedazo de carne con él. El tipo lo arrojo contra las jaulas, causándole un terrible dolor en la columna y en la cabeza.

Meowth escupió el pedazo de hombro. El sabor a sangre y a carne humana se le había quedado impregnada en su lengua y paladar. Vio la carne ensangrentada en el suelo y recordó como si fuera un flash cuando abrió las jaulas de la falsa guardería e incitado a los pokemón a que se comieran los cadáveres de Cassidy y el otro tipo.

Su mente comenzó a nublarse. Se sentía extraño, como si algo se estuviera apoderando de él, pero un algo que no le era extraño. Sentía que regresaba el Meowth que era antes de hablar como humano, el de antes de conocer a Meowzie. Ese Meowth que veía a los humanos como torturadores.

Y lo que veía en el medio, agarrándose el hombro y retorciéndose de dolor, era uno de esos humanos desgraciados. De repente lo reconoció: era el tipo que había ido a su puesto a comprar comida y que le había causado una inmediata desconfianza. Al parecer aún tenía algo de instinto pokemón en él.

Ese desgraciado había estado a centímetros de Lunita.

Casi la había tocado.

Ese desgraciado el cual había arruinado las vidas de varios pokemón, arrancándoles la inocencia y alejándolos de sus entrenadores y de la propia vida salvaje…

Ese tipo no merecía respirar el mismo aire que los pokemón.

Meowth volvió a atacar, con cada célula de su cuerpo hirviendo de odio hacia ese ser humano. Esta vez no le atacó el hombro, sino que fue directamente a su cara. Sacó las uñas durante el salto y las clavó en los globos oculares del pokefilico.

La sangre salió con un chorro hacia el rostro de Meowth, al mismo tiempo de que un alarido escapó de la garganta del tipo. Meowth saltó hacia atrás y cayó de pie encima de una de las jaulas, viendo como el hombre se arrojaba al suelo, llevándose las manos a las cuencas.

—¡MIS OJOS! ¡MIS OJOS! —gritaba una y otra vez, en posición fetal.

Los gritos despertaron a Meowth de su estado más salvaje. Miró sus garras cubiertas de sangre y casi se sintió desfallecer. Le había clavado las uñas en los ojos… y el hombre se estaba desangrando vivo. Incluso le pareció que sus gritos se estaban apagando.

 _—Sacanos de aquí_

 _—Por favor, sálvanos…_

 _—Duele…_

 _—Huye…_

Las voces venían de las jaulas bajo sus pies. Ni siquiera los había visto, pero muchas de sus voces sonaban jóvenes, incluso infantiles. Eso hizo que gran parte de su remordimiento se borrara de su memoria y se concentrara en lo que importaba: Pikachu.

Bajó de las jaulas y se trepó a la mesa. Pikachu estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba.

—¿Pikachu? ¿Amigo? Responde.

Un quejido fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Al menos estaba vivo y era lo importante. Se pregunto si había llegado realmente a tiempo para evitar que ese hijo de puta lo dañara de manera irreversible.

Sintió un fuerte ruido de pasos por encima de él y por un momento creyó que iban a agarrarlo, meterlo en una bolsa y tirarlo al mar y se encogió sobre si mismo. Los pasos se acercaron por las escaleras y vio a un muy preocupado James, seguido de Growlie y Weezing.

—¡Meowth!

Meowth ni siquiera pudo responderle. Solo saltó de la mesa y corrió hacia el para que lo abrazara, James lo alzó y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

—¿Estás bien, Meowth? —su voz sonaba de muy lejos.

—Si —alcanzó a decir.

Y se desvaneció.

* * *

Una vez que Meowth se desmayó en sus brazos. James buscó un teléfono en la casa y marcó a la central de la policía de Kanto y le explicó la situación. Le respondieron que en menos de media hora iría la policía y algunas ambulancias para el hombre y los pokemón enjaulados. Brock estaba abajo atendiendo al herido con lo que tenía a la mano.

James dejó a Meowth sobre el sillón e hizo pasar a Ash, quien estaba pálido e inquieto, queriendo reencontrarse con su Pikachu.

—¿Qué fueron esos gritos? ¿Dónde está Pikachu? —preguntó.

James le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Todo está bien —le dijo, aunque fuera mentira. Aún estaba procesando lo que pasaba en su cabeza, pero necesitaba mantenerse calmo, a pesar de que aún escuchaba los gritos desde el sótano, aunque más apagados—. Quedate con Meowth, iré a buscar a tu Pikachu.

James bajó de vuelta al sótano. Brock estaba inclinado sobre el tipo, poniéndole un trapo sobre los ojos para evitar que se desangrara. James pasó de largo ante la escena y tomó a Pikachu de la mesa. No pudo evitar ver los demás objetos que estaban allí: vaselina, consoladores de varios tamaños, jeringas y otros objetos que desconocía su uso y prefería seguir sin saberlo. Volvió a subir las escaleras, sintiéndose mal por los pokemón de las jaulas, pero no estaba mentalmente preparado para tranquilizar a un montón de pokemón violados desde hacía vaya a saber cuanto. Que Brock se encargara de ellos.

—Aquí está —le dijo a Ash—. Ten cuidado con él.

Ash lo alzó en brazos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué está inconsciente? ¿Qué le pasó?

¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de diez u once años que su Pikachu había estado a manos de un pokefílico y que no estaba seguro si había sido violado por ese hijo de puta que se estaba desangrando abajo?

—Solo está desmayado, no te preocupes. Una vez que la policía venga, llevaremos a Pikachu, a Meowth y a todos los otros pokemón al Centro Pokemón.

—¿Hay más?

James se mordió el labio.

—Si. Después te contaré. Iré afuera a esperar a la policía. No bajes al sótano por nada del mundo, ¿está claro?

—S-si.

James se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando giró el picaporte, Ash lo llamó.

—James.

—¿Si?

—El que secuestró a Pikachu… ¿está muerto?

James negó con la cabeza.

—Vive, no te preocupes. Y prefiero que siga así. Lo que le espera en la cárcel será peor que la muerte.

—¿Qué le harán ahí?

James había estado preso. Alguna que otra vez había caído en la comisaria y nada más. Pero Jessie sí había estado en la cárcel durante unos meses (antes de entrar al Equipo Rocket) y le había contado lo que pasaba ahí. Nada bonito.

—Recibirá su merecido, es todo —se levantó del sillón—. Esperaré afuera a la policía, ¿si? Quedate aquí y no bajes al sótano.

James salió al exterior y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. No lo había notado antes, pero el bosque estaba extremadamente silencioso. Nada de Pidgey cantando en los árboles o los crujientes sonidos de los Rattata corriendo en el pasto. Nada. Solo el viento susurrando entre los árboles, como si estuviera en una isla desértica y no en una verdadera trampa para turistas. Los pokemón habían abandonado la zona, probablemente sabiendo la verdad sobre la cabaña y temiendo tener el mismo destino que los que estaban adentro.

El sonido del viento se mezcló con el sonido agudo de una sirena de ambulancia y otro de policía. Se escuchó muy lejano al principio pero luego se acercaron más y más hasta que comenzó a escuchar los motores y el traqueteo de los vehículos bambolearse de un lado para el otro hasta que finalmente se hicieron visibles: un jeep y una ambulancia.

Jenny bajó primero del jeep y abrió la puerta trasera para que descendieran Jessie, Misty, Lunita y Nina. Las dos últimas salieron disparando como una flecha hasta las piernas de James para poder treparse hasta sus hombros.

—Nenas —James las alzó y las besó, mientras las pequeñas lloraban y se refregaban contra él.

La oficial Jenny se acercó a James y él no pudo evitar ponerse rígido. La policía siempre lo ponía muy, muy nervioso.

—¿Usted es James? —le preguntó.

—Si, soy yo.

—¿Dónde está el herido?

—Está en el sótano, pero no creo que pueda declarar. Mi amigo Brock lo está atendiendo.

—¿Hay alguien más adentro?

—Está Ash, que es un amigo mío, junto con su Pikachu y nuestro Meowth.

Dos enfermeros pasaron por el costado de James e ingresaron a la casa casi corriendo. James no tenía mucha idea de medicina, pero una herida en el ojo debía ser muy grave.

Otra patrulla policial llegó y bajaron dos agentes más, entrando a la cabaña. Jessie casi corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

—¿Estás bien, James? ¿Te hicieron daño?

James puso a las nenas sobre sus hombros y la estrechó fuerte contra su pecho.

—Estoy bien, Jessie, no te preocupes. Pikachu fue rescatado y el desgraciado irá al hospital, para luego ir a prisión.

Jessie se separó de James, con los ojos llenos de odio.

—Debería ir a un cementerio, no a un hospital.

—Yo también pienso igual, pero nos traería más problemas muerto que vivo.

Misty se acercó a ellos, abrazando a su Togepi como de costumbre, pero no estaba sola.

—¿Gary? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Si, era el rival de Ash, pero estaba muy diferente de ayer. El mocoso engreído que parecía querer llevarse el mundo por delante había dejado lugar a un chico de aspecto temeroso, como si estuviera en mitad de la noche en una cueva llena de Zubat y sin ningún pokemón encima.

—Mi… mi Bulbasaur desapareció anoche.

James quiso agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos, pero sólo se limitó a frotarse un ojo y preguntar:

—¿Cómo sucedió?

Gary se mordió el labio.

—Después de que ustedes se fueron, empezó un espectáculo con pokemón. El Jigglypuff comenzó a cantar y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, cosa que ya esperábamos. El problema fue que accidentalmente dejé la puerta corrediza que daba afuera abierta. Y cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente… la pokebola de mi Bulbasaur ya no estaba.

—Nos lo cruzamos en la comisaría —explicó Misty—. Pensamos que podía ser la misma persona, por eso vinimos juntos.

—¿Has visto algún Bulbasaur ahí? —preguntó Gary.

James no sabía que responder a eso. Si no estaba, lo robó otra persona y no había garantía de que lo volviera a ver. Si el pokefílico lo secuestró durante la noche… Dios, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

—No revisé las jaulas —respondió James—. Pero es una posibilidad.

La puerta se abrió y salieron los paramédicos con la camilla y el tipo en ella. Tenía una gasa ensangrentada cubriéndole los ojos y otra más en el hombro donde Meowth le había mordido.

—¿Ese es? —preguntó Misty.

—Si, es ese.

Jenny salió de la cabaña y le tocó el hombro a James.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo.


	35. El Centro Pokemón

**Tengo mucho que contestar XD**

 **Lo siento por haber tardado. ¿Mi excusa? Se me olvidó XD. Publico en otro lugar además de FF y como que se me pasó publicarlo acá. El domingo debí haber posteado. Perdón. Ahora estoy escribiendo a full antes de ir al trabajo para no olvidarme.**

 **Tommiboy: Uno prefiere ignorar que existe la zoofilia (sobre todo si uno tiene mascota o ama a los animales), así que te entiendo cuando dices que te olvidaste. Si, Brock tuvo que bajar para curar al tipo con todas las jaulas ahí.**

 **Si, yo también espero con ansias cuando se encuentren todos con Delia.**

 **Saorinyx: Tengo ganas de jugar ese juego XD. Yo solo tengo una Play 2 y me conformo con matar monstruos con un Bruce Willis griego, digo con Kratos.**

 **Si, la trama se fue oscureciendo sin que yo me diera cuenta. Hubo varios cambios en mi fic antes de la publicación y giraron hasta un contenido más oscuro y realista.**

 **Kaiser: Misty ha madurado un poco, al menos con lo de los tratos hacia los pokemón. Pero supongo que aplicará sus cambios con los seres humanos también.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Ash nunca olvidará esa lección. Espero.**

 **Esta vez, el reflector fue para Meowth. Arbok tiene que descansar un poco.**

 **Guest 1: Y una lección muy dolorosa, para que no vuelva a joder.**

 **Guest 2: Ya me imagino a Dross leyendo esto y diciendo sencillamente: "¡Coño!" de una manera perturbadora en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra (?)**

 **Capítulo treinta y cinco**

 **El Centro Pokemón**

La oficial Jenny llevó a James adentro de la cabaña hasta la habitación perteneciente al pokefilico. Le indicó a James que se sentara en la cama y él obedeció, con miedo. Tenía miedo de salir esposado de esa cabaña y no volver a ser parte de la sociedad por los próximos veinte años.

Jenny se sentó al frente de él en una silla y sacó un grabador de su bolsillo.

—Cuando yo encienda el grabador, vas a contestarme una serie de preguntas, ¿está bien?

James asintió y ella pulsó el botón del grabador.

—¿Nombre completo?

—James Kojiro

—¿Edad y fecha de nacimiento?

—Veinticinco años. Los cumplí el dieciocho de marzo.

—¿Profesión?

James titubeó un poco. Además de pertenecer al Equipo Rocket, nunca había tenido una profesión permanente.

—Entrenador pokemón —dijo al fin. Era lo que estaba haciendo ahora, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Dirección?

—Soy nómade. Viajo hace muchos años de una punta a la otra de Kanto.

—¿Quiénes viajan contigo?

—Jessie, mi novia; Meowth y Lunita, su hija; Ash, al que le secuestraron a Pikachu; Brock, ex líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y Misty, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

—¿Cuándo llegaron a Isla Canela?

—Ayer al mediodía; vinimos en un crucero.

—¿Motivo de su visita?

—Ash quería enfrentarse a Blaine, el líder de gimnasio.

—¿Dónde se hospedaron?

—En la posada Adivinanza.

Jenny frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Suspiró y siguió con sus preguntas.

—¿Cómo se dieron cuenta del secuestro?

James suspiró. Sólo quería salir corriendo al Centro Pokemón y ver como estaban Meowth y Pikachu. También quería averiguar sobre el Bulbasaur de Gary. Pero tenía que seguir.

—Salimos de la posada Adivinanza a la mañana para tomarnos un ferry hasta Ciudad Carmín, pero el de la mañana ya había zarpado y sacamos pasajes para la tarde. Para matar el tiempo, decidimos irnos a una parte más tranquila para jugar al frysbee un rato. Cuando el frisbee se fue muy lejos, Pikachu fue a buscarlo. Como estaba tardando, Meowth fue a buscarlo. Ahí escuchamos un grito y fuimos corriendo a ver que pasaba.

—¿Y que vieron?

—Meowth estaba tirado en el piso. El frisbee estaba a un par de pasos de él y también encontramos una lata de comida vacía.

—¿Agarraron la lata?

—No, la dejamos donde estaba.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Meowth me dijo que un tipo se había llevado a Pikachu y nos señaló hacia donde se fue…

—Espera, espera —lo interrumpió Jenny, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo que dijo?

James se quedó dos o tres segundos en silencio antes de comprender a qué se refería la oficial Jenny.

—Meowth habla idioma humano.

Jenny parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Me está tomando el pelo? —dijo, sonando tan neutral como podía, pero se notaba que se estaba enojando.

—Cuando vaya al Centro Pokemón, podrá comprobarlo usted misma. ¿Podemos seguir con esto? Estoy preocupado por Meowth y Pikachu.

Jenny se mordió el labio, pero lo siguió aguijoneando con la mirada.

—Adelante.

—Mandé a Misty a que vaya con Jessie a buscarla a usted para hacer la denuncia y el resto nos fuimos a buscar por el bosque. Encontramos una gorra y Meowth dijo que era la misma gorra del secuestrador. Con ayuda de mi Growlithe, llegamos a esta casa.

—¿Qué hicieron cuando llegaron a la casa?

—Meowth se ofreció para sacarlo. Yo me negué, pero insistió que él podía entrar sin ser detectado y acepté. Entró por la chimenea y esperamos. Cuando escuchamos un grito, abrimos la puerta a las patadas. Entramos Brock y yo, junto con Growlie y mi Weezing.

—¿Qué fue lo que vio?

—Vi a Meowth sobre la mesa, junto a Pikachu. El tipo estaba en el suelo, agarrándose la cara y sangrando por los ojos. Cuando Meowth me vio, saltó sobre mi y me abrazó.

—¿Y en ese momento se desmayó?

—Si.

—¿Y después?

—Brock se quedó atendiendo al tipo y yo subí para llamar a la policía. Luego hice pasar a Ash y le dije que se quedara con Pikachu. Y me quedé afuera esperando a que llegaran. Eso es todo.

—Una última pregunta: ¿ha visto al hombre antes?

—No he visto su rostro, así que no puedo asegurarlo.

Jenny apagó la grabadora.

—Muchas gracias por su testimonio, James. Sólo falta que firme la declaración y puede irse.

* * *

James entró casi corriendo al Centro Pokemón. Los turistas ya habían desaparecido y solo veía a las Chansey ir y venir por la recepción, empujando camillas con pokemón en su mayoría. No veía a nadie más.

Atravesó la puerta de dos hojas que iba hacia las habitaciones. Afuera, logro vislumbrar a alguien en el pasillo, descansando en uno de los bancos: Jessie.

—¡Jessie! —James casi corrió hacia ella. Jessie se dio vuelta y se puso de pie—. ¿Cómo está Meowth?

—Aún está desmayado, pero bien.

—¿Dónde están Brock y Ash?

James se frotó la cabeza.

—Jenny les está tomando la declaración. Yo no pude quedarme a esperarlos, quería ver como se encontraba Meowth.

Joy salió de una de las habitaciones y se dirigió hacia James.

—¿Uno de los pokemón internados es el suyo?

Antes de que James pudiera responder, Jessie dijo:

—Está conmigo.

Joy suspiró.

—Creí que eras uno de esos turistas, lo siento.

—¿Cómo están los pokemón? —preguntó James.

Joy se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

—Hace casi diez años que trabajo aquí y jamás he visto un caso semejante. Los pokemón que me trajeron… —Joy parecía querer censurarse.

—Somos adultos, Joy, podemos soportar esto.

Joy se mordió el labio.

—La gran mayoría de ellos sufrieron violaciones reiteradas y brutales, a juzgar por el examen médico.

James tragó saliva, pensando en Pikachu. ¿Acaso el tipo había alcanzado a violarlo? Rogaba a Dios que no.

—Disculpen, pero tengo que seguir atendiendo. Casi no doy abasto.

Joy se dio vuelta y comenzó a marcharse por el pasillo.

—¡Espere! —le gritó James.

Joy se dio vuelta.

—¿Si?

—Dejeme ayudarla con los pokemón.

Joy parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Sabe algo de pokemón?

—No mucho —admitió—. Pero no puedo dejar que se encargue de tanto usted sola.

Jessie avanzó un paso.

—Yo sé de enfermería, puedo ayudar.

Joy miró un momento hacia el piso, reflexionando.

—Es poco ortodoxo, pero no doy abasto con mis Chansey. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que me puedan dar.

James le sonrió.

—Haremos lo posible.

Joy asintió.

—Escuchen: solo cuento con diez habitaciones para los pokemón y estoy amontonando camillas en los cuartos. Los casos más graves se encuentran en la guardia y en las habitaciones desde la 1 hasta la 4; de la 5 a la 8 los casos intermedios y las habitaciones 9 y 10 para los casos leves. Tendremos que repartirnos el trabajo.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —James se sentía perdido. La que se encargaba de curar pokemón y personas era Jessie. Joy pareció leerle la mente, porque le dijo:

—Usted se puede encargar de los casos más leves. Sólo hay tres pokemón en la habitación 10: un Meowth, un Pikachu y un Bulbasaur —miró a Jessie—. Usted puede encargarse de los casos intermedios.

—Está bien.

—Una cosa más.

—¿Si? —preguntaron los dos al únisono.

Joy señaló a James.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—James.

—Bien, escucha con atención: el Bulbasaur que te toca cuidar muestra signos de abuso sexual. El Pikachu está bien, solo tiene que descansar, pero lo importante es el Bulbasaur. Su entrenador está con él, pero no sabe lo que le ha pasado. Necesito que lo saques afuera del cuarto y le expliques lo que pasó.

James tragó saliva. No iba a ser nada bonito explicarle a un niño de diez años que su pokemón había sido violado por un hijo de puta.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

—Bien. Dejo todo en tus manos. Mandaré dos Chansey para que te ayuden.

Joy se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar con Jessie. James se apretó el puente de la nariz y se preguntó en que demonios se había metido. La puerta de la habitación diez parecía la entrada a un examen que sabía que no aprobaría. Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta.

Normalmente, la habitación solo tenía una cama, pero en este caso eran una cama y dos camillas, acomodados de manera tal que estorbaran lo menos posible. El Bulbasaur estaba en la cama, mientras que Meowth y Pikachu estaban en sus respectivas camillas: la del felino estaba a los pies de la cama del Bulbasaur y el pokemón eléctrico yacia paralela a la cama, cerca de la ventana. Ambos estaban dormidos

Gary estaba sentado en una silla, al lado del Bulbasaur. Dio un brinco al ver a James.

—Usted —solo alcanzó a decir.

—Joy me mandó aquí para ayudar —dijo, sin ningún rencor. El Bulbasaur era mucho más importante—. Necesito que vengas afuera un segundo.

Gary miró a Su Bulbasaur. Este dormía, pero no de manera plácida, sino como si hubiese pasado por el infierno y había conseguido al fin un poco de descanso, solo para volver a sufrir.

—No quiero dejarlo solo —dijo, apesadumbrado.

—Será solo un momento.

Gary titubeo un poco, pero se rindió y se levantó. James salió de la habitación y esperó unos segundos hasta que Gary también salió.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es sobre mi Bulbasuar? —preguntó Gary.

¿Por donde empezar? James se apretó las sienes por un segundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Tu Bulbasaur…. Pues…. No sé como decirte esto…

—Tengo que saberlo. Por favor —le suplicó Gary. El chico lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y el corazón en un puño, sin saber lo que iba a escuchar a continuación. James respiró hondo.

—El que secuestró a tu pokemón…. Era un pokefílico, Gary.

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par, espantado por completo. Aparentemente sabía lo que era un pokefílico y, por asociación, sabía lo que le estaba pasando a su pokemón.

—O sea que mi Bulbasaur… —Gary temblaba como una hoja. No quería saber la respuesta, pero era necesario.

—Si. Lo siento.

El cuerpo de Gary se convulsionó por intentar controlar su llanto. James lo miró y pudo ver un verdadero niño de diez años, asustado y sin saber que hacer.

—Yo.. fue mi culpa… no cerré la puerta y…

James se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Echarte la culpa no va a servirte de nada…

—Fui un descuidado. Estaba… estaba tan ocupado queriendo burlarme de ustedes… mi Bulbasaur jamás me lo perdonará…

—Espera a que despierte. ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte la cara? Yo cuidaré de tu Bulbasaur mientras tanto.

Gary lo miró, mordiéndose el labio. No podía decifrar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Al final, Gary asintió y se fue por el pasillo hacia los baños.

James entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la silla al lado del Bulbasaur. Acarició su cabeza, preguntándose si la pesadilla para él algún día se acabaría.

—Nadie volverá a hacerte daño así —dijo James. Se acomodó en la silla y no tardó casi nada en dormirse.

* * *

James se despertó media hora después. Lo primero que vio fue que el Bulbasaur se había despertado. Sus ojitos oscuros miraban con dulzura a Gary, quien estaba sentado en la cama, acariciándole la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo se despertó? —preguntó James, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Gary reflexionó unos instantes.

—Cinco minutos.

—¿James?

Ash era el que lo llamaba. Estaba sentado al lado de su Pikachu, quien ya estaba despierto.

—Hola, Ash. Lamento haberlos dejados solos en la cabaña…

—Entiendo —lo interrumpió Ash—. No te disculpes; se que estabas preocupado por Meowth.

—Meowth… —murmuró James—. ¿Aún no despierta?

—No —respondió Ash—. Pero se movió hace un rato.

James se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a ver a su amigo. Este seguía durmiendo en la camilla.

—Brock está ayudando a Jessie —dijo Ash, sin parar de acariciar la cabeza de su pokemón—. Misty está en la habitación, cuidando a Lunita y Nina.

Las nenas. Se había olvidado completamente de ellas. Esperaba que estuvieran bien y que no estuvieran llorando a moco tendido por no estar ni él ni Meowth cerca para cuidarlas y mimarlas.

—¿Vinieron las Chansey aquí? —preguntó, acariciando la oreja derecha de Meowth,

—Si, vinieron un par de veces para ver como se encontraban los pokemón —esta vez respondió Gary

Meowth se removió y abrió los ojos.

—¿James? — su voz sonó como un quejido—. ¿Dónde… estoy?

—En el Centro Pokemón de Isla Canela.

Meowth entrecerró los ojos, como si no recordara nada. Luego los abrió desmesuradamente.

—¡Las jaulas! —exclamó—. ¡James, ayúdalos, por favor, están…!

James le puso suavemente la mano sobre su pecho para tranquilizarlo.

—Todo está bien. Los pokemón fueron rescatados y están siendo tratados.

Meowth temblaba como una hoja.

—James… ese tipo… el pokefílico, era el que se acercó a Lunita y a Nina ayer, ¿recuerdas? Por eso quería cerrar, vi algo malo en él, los instintos nunca fallan —sus ojos volvieron a desorbitarse y casi pegó un salto de la camilla—. ¡Lunita! ¿Donde está Lunita?

—Con Misty, no te preocupes. Nina también está con ella.

Meowth comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, con su cuerpito regresando poco a poco a la normalidad.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó al final—. Puedo hacer de traductor si quieres.

—No hasta que te sientas mejor. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, pero tengo sed.

—Te buscaré algo de agua. ¿Alguien quiere algo más?

—Pika…

—Pikachu dice que también tiene sed.

—Ya regreso.

James salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, buscando un dispenser de agua o al menos la cocina. Desde una habitación, escuchó los maullidos desesperados de un par de Meowth. Le dio un escalofrío en la columna al pensar en todo lo que habrían sufirdo.

—¡Chansey!

Al frente suyo, dos Chansey sonrientes se pararon al frente de él.

—¿Ustedes son mis ayudantes? —les preguntó.

Las dos asintieron.

—Creo que yo debería ser un ayudante —reflexionó en voz alta—. Oigan, ¿Dónde hay un dispenser de agua? Meowth y Pikachu tienen sed.

Las Chansey hicieron un gesto para que esperara y salieron corriendo para buscarle agua. Apenas habían desaparecido por una esquina, cuando una de las puertas se abrió y apareció Brock. Los maullidos que había escuchado antes se intensificaron hasta que el adolescente cerró la puerta.

—¡James! —exclamó Brock apenas lo notó.

—Hola, Brock. ¿Cómo están los pokemón ahí adentro?

Brock se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Jessie se encarga de casi todo, a decir verdad. Algunos pokemón necesitan suturas en…. Tú sabes…

—Si, lo sé.

—Incluso hay uno o dos pokemón que jamás había visto. Deben ser de otra región.

Las Chansey regresaron, empujando un carrito con dos jarras de agua y varios vasos.

—Ustedes son adorables —les dijo James. Las Chansey le dedicaron su sonrisa más amplia, mientras se sonrojaban. Se dirigió a Brock—. Estoy en la habitación diez. Si necesitas ayuda…

—Iré a verte si necesito algo.

Brock se metió en la habitación que estaba al lado de la cual había salido. Desde allí también escuchaba maullidos estridentes de un Meowth. James sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la habitación diez.

—Aquí les traje el agua —anunció James, empujando el carrito. Les sirvió a todos los que estaban en la habitación y al final se sentó en la camilla, a los pies de Meowth.

Durante una hora, estuvieron conversando un poco. Gary era mucho más amable que antes, pero parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado. El Bulbasaur no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Gary, como si tuviera miedo de que se desvaneciera si mirara para otro lado. De tanto en tanto lloraba y Gary lo acariciaba en la cabeza para reconfortarlo.

—Bulbasaur me estuvo contando un poco de lo que pasó anoche —le contó Meowth a James en voz baja—. Fue horrible todo lo que me dijo, pero creo que le hizo sentir un poco mejor expresarlo.

—¿Y Pikachu?

—Dice no recordar mucho de lo que pasó, pero que está muy asustado. No estoy muy seguro si sabe lo que le iba a pasar.

La puerta se abrió y entró Brock.

—¿Estás ocupado? —le preguntó a James.

—No, ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito ayuda con mi parte, ¿puedes?

—Seguro.

James salió y Brock le explicó la situación afuera.

—Jessie está ayudando a Joy ahora con los casos más graves y me he quedado solo. ¿Puedes vigilar las habitaciones cinco y seis? Yo estaré en la siete y en la ocho.

James se mordió el labio.

—Está bien, lo intentaré.

James se metió a la habitación cinco, mientras sentía una rabia que le quemaba las entrañas. Los pokemón necesitaban un médico o una enfermera, no a ellos. Nunca había pensando antes en la precaria situación del Centro Pokemon cuando de personal se trataba. Sí, había Chansey, pero necesitaban más personas capacitadas. Eran pokemón abusados sexualmente y necesitaban contención de gente experimentada, no de un ex miembro del Equipo Rocket o un adolescente aspirante.

En la habitación cinco habían tres pokemón: un Persian, un Growlithe y un tercer pokemón que no conocía. Era pequeño, de color verde y con una hoja saliéndole de la cabeza.

Una Chansey fue a su encuentro apenas lo vio y le extendió unas planillas sobre el estado de los pokemón. James no entendió mucho, pero sí logró entender algo: el pokemón tipo planta se llamaba Chikorita y era originario de Johto. En la ficha del Persian, se informaba que se estaba negando a comer. El Growlithe había sido operado y ahora estaba recuperándose.

James se acercó al Persian, quien era el único que estaba despierto. Tenía una bandeja de comida pokemón al costado. Le gruñó de manera amenazante cuando apoyó la mano sobre la camilla.

—Tienes que comer algo —le dijo James.

El Persian le dio vuelta la cara como toda respuesta. James tomó un poco de comida pokemón.

—La comida está bien, no tiene nada para lastimarte, mira —James se llevó un poco de la comida a la boca—. ¿Ves? No…

Sintió el sabor de la cosa que se había metido a la boca. Eso no era comida, sino algo repugnante y asqueroso que solo su Weezing podría comerse. El Persian ahora lo miraba, casi disfrutándolo. Parecía decirle con la mirada que se lo tragara. Eso fue lo que James hizo, tragárselo.

—Ya regreso —le dijo al Persian.

James tomó un poco más de la comida del Persian se metió a la habitación de al lado, donde Brock estaba dándole de tomar agua a un lloroso Eevee.

—¿Brock?

El adolescente se dio vuelta.

—¿Si?

—Prueba esto.

James le tendió la comida Pokemón. Brock se lo comió y de inmediato hizo una cara extraña, como si hubiese mordido un limón especialmente ácido. Buscó la papelera más cercana y lo escupió en el tacho de basura.

—¿Pero que rayos es eso? —preguntó Brock.

—Es la comida del Persian. No quiere comerla.

— Lo entiendo perfectamente. Deja, que prepararé algo para que coma. Supongo que el resto de la comida debe saber igual de mal.

—¿No estará en mal estado?

Brock negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es una comida nutritiva, pero intragable por culpa del sabor. Espera en la habitación de al lado y le daré algo más… comestible.

James volvió al cuarto y se sentó al lado del Persian. Este le gruñó.

—Te vamos a dar otra comida, no te preocupes.

El Persian soltó un bufido y cerró los ojos. James se mordió el labio. No podía hacer mucho por él. No podía hacer mucho por ninguno de los pokemón que estaban ahí. ¿Por qué demonios no estaban enviando ayuda?

Brock volvió casi a la media hora con un plato hondo lleno de comida.

—Esto está mucho mejor —dijo, tendiéndole el plato. James lo tomó y lo puso frente al rostro de Persian.

—Aquí está tu comida —le dijo al pokemón normal.

El Persian gruñó y torció la cara. Ni siquiera se molestó en olfatearla. James y Brock se miraron.

—Creo que la comida no es el problema —murmuró Brock.

—¿Entonces que es?

Brock lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó unos pasos del Persian.

—Se está dejando morir —le susurró.

—¿Qué? ¿Dejarse morir?

Brock asintió, con tristeza.

—Ese pobre pokemón ha pasado por mucho, al igual que los demás. Cada uno reacciona de manera distinta una vez salvados. En este caso, Persian debe pensar que, después de lo que le pasó, no tiene ganas de vivir.

James torció la cabeza para ver al Persian. Este les estaba dando la espalda, sin haber tocado la comida siquiera.

—Me niego a que se deje morir por culpa de ese hijo de puta —gruñó James—. Tengo que hacer algo por él, lo que sea.

Brock asintió.

—Inténtalo si puedes. Yo tengo que irme a alimentar a los otros pokemón.

—Nos vemos.

Cuando Brock se marchó, James se dirigió al Persian.

—No dejes que ese hijo de puta te quite las ganas de vivir, Persian.

El pokemón gruñó levemente.

—¿Crees que Joy, yo o los demás te vamos a dejar morir?

No hubo respuesta. James continuó.

—Me responderé: no, no te van a dejar. Si no comes, te van a meter un tubo por la garganta para que te alimentes. Y te dolerá, te lo aseguro.

El Persian movió un poco las orejas.

—Así que, o elijes comer de la manera tradicional o comerás por un tubo en la garganta. Te sugiero que elijas la menos dolorosa.

Persian lo miró con un odio incandescente durante casi un minuto antes de acercar su cara al plato y empezar a comer despacio.

James lo miró, satisfecho de haber logrado algo significativo para variar. Pero necesitaba vigilarlo más que a los otros. Si no lograba matarse de hambre, tal vez lo intentara por otra vía…

* * *

La mañana pasó volando, la tarde fue un poco más lenta y finalmente la noche cayó sobre Isla Canela. Mientras estuvo cuidando a Pikachu, Ash se pudo enterar de algunas cosas por boca de sus amigos, la enfermera Joy y la oficial Jenny, quien se había pasado por el hospital por la tarde.

El pokefilico se llamaba Lucas Flint y trabajaba en la poketienda desde hacía tres años (cuando comenzaron las primeras desapariciones de pokemón). El ataque de Meowth no lo había matado de milagro, pero era muy probable que quedara ciego. Jessie había dicho algo así como "si yo fuera médica de ese tipo, no me esforzaría mucho en salvarle los ojos" y Ash le dio la razón. Después de lo que había pasado con su Pikachu, Flint no merecía compasión alguna.

Ash apenas había comido algo durante la tarde, ya que casi no se había movido del lado de su Pikachu. Gary había hecho lo mismo. En las horas que habían pasado solos, ni se habían dirigido la palabra. Solo le hablaban a Meowth, quien ya estaba más repuesto y hasta decía que dormiría en las habitaciones de los entrenadores.

James entró a la habitación. Parecía que estaba molido a golpes por estar corriendo de un lado para el otro.

—Por suerte las cosas ya están más estables —comentó James. Luego, agregó—. Ustedes dos mejor dense un baño y luego coman algo. Yo cuidaré de los pokemón hasta que vengan.

Bulbasaur y Pikachu empezaron a quejarse.

—Oigan, oigan, entiendo que aman a sus entrenadores, pero déjenlos vivir cinco minutos —se quejó Meowth—. Están cansados, déjenlos que se bañen.

Gary miró a su Bulbasaur, dudoso.

—Todo va a estar bien. No me tardaré mucho.

Bulbasaur comenzó a llorar un poco, usando sus Latigo Cepa para enrollarse en su muñeca. Gary se frotó el ojo con una mano y sonrió.

—Antes que te des cuenta, estaré de vuelta, ¿si?

Bulbasaur lo desató, aún llorando. Ash miró automáticamente a su Pikachu. Este no lloraba y parecía querer animarlo a que se vaya.

—Pikachu dice que vayas, que no hay problema —tradujo Meowth.

—De acuerdo, ya voy.

Ash tomó su mochila y fue hacia el baño. No había nadie. Puso las cosas en el locker y se desnudó. Fue hacia los banquitos, se sentó y abrió la canilla. Se quedó mirando el agua correr, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Se sentía un idiota.

Todo la situación se podría haber evitado traquilamente si él hubiese ido a buscar el frisby en lugar de dejar que Pikachu lo hiciera. Lo sentía similar a la vez que Pikachu se había atorado con una manzana cuando Ash dormía.

Ash cargó el balde con agua y se lo tiró en la cabeza, como si así acallara su mente. Se frotó el jabón por todo el cuerpo, sintiéndose contaminado por su irresponsabilidad. No quería ni imaginarse lo que había sufrido Pikachu en manos de ese tipo antes de que Meowth lo rescatara.

Terminó de lavarse el cuerpo y se sumergió en la enorme bañera. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando tener el baño para él solo.

Cosa que no duró mucho.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que alguien más entraba al agua, más por sorpresa que por cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Te asusté? —Gary estaba sumergiéndose en el agua, al lado opuesto. En circunstancias normales, esas palabras habrían sido burlones. Incluso habría soltado una carcajada al final y lo llamaría inmaduro o cosas así. El tono con que le había preguntado carecía de malicia. Era casi distraído.

—Solo estaba distraído —le respondió Ash.

—Ah.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Ash se sentía extrañamente tenso estando a solas con Gary. Carraspeó.

—Lamento lo que le pasó a tu Bulbasaur —le dijo.

Gary asintió con tristeza.

—Gracias.

Más silencio incómodo. Ash sintió ganas de irse pero, cuando estaba por levantarse, Gary le habló:

—¿Tu Pikachu está bien?

Ash se quedó quieto en donde estaba, como si lo hubieran paralizado.

—Bien, solo asustado por lo que pasó. Joy me dijo que mañana mismo nos podíamos ir.

—Que suerte…

—¿Tienes que quedarte más tiempo?

—Unos días más. Apenas le den el alta, viajaré hasta Ciudad Azulona.

—¿A Azulona?

—Si. Allí hay un centro especializado en la psicología de los pokemón. Estaré por allí un tiempo, supongo.

—¿No entrarás a la Liga, entonces?

Gary miró hacia abajo.

—La verdad es que no tengo idea —suspiró—. Veré que pasa cuando falte poco para ir.

—Entiendo —no sabía que decir ni que hacer. ¿Consolarlo? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Hacer como si no pasara nada? Detestaba a Gary, pero sentía lástima por su situación. No se lo deseaba a nadie.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, con menos tensión esta vez pero aún algo incómodo. Ash salió de la bañera y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Ash…

El aludido se dio vuelta.

—¿Si?

Gary respiró hondo.

—Lo siento. Me he portado… como un idiota.

Ash se quedó congelado, sin saber que responder. Ni en sus sueños más delirantes se habría imaginado a Gary pedir perdón por su comportamiento. Solo pudo sonreir de manera casi imperceptible.

—Está bien —solo pudo decir.

Se dio vuelta para ir a buscar su ropa, pero se detuvo a medio camino y se giró.

—Gary…

—¿Si?

Ash lo miró.

—Te esperaré en la Liga —dijo y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo hacia los casilleros.


	36. Un nuevo destino

**¡Buenas! Debí haber publicado ayer, pero lo que importa es que el capítulo está acá.**

 **Kaiser: es que Joy no tiene abasto con tantos pokemón, por mucha vocación que tenga. Ahora que Ash y Gary hicieron las paces y todo eso, supongo que las cosas estarán más tranquilas.**

 **Tommiboy: No se si Ash y Gary van a ser amigos, pero al menos no van a llevarse para el culo, eso es mejor que nada.**

 **Alen: Eso va a ser lo jodido. Sus vidas jamás serán las mismas y no sabremos si todos lograran volver a tener una vida normal**

 **Capítulo treinta y seis**

 **Un nuevo destino**

Al fin amaneció.

Meowth y Pikachu ya habían recibido el alta. Pero James quiso hacer un par de cosas antes de marcharse.

Con ayuda de la oficial Jenny, llamaron a varios médicos pokemón de las islas vecinas para que fueran a ayudar. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, al menos cinco médicos se presentaron a las dos horas de haber terminado la última llamada, dispuestos a lo que sea para ayudar.

Después, James llamó a la sede de la Liga Pokemón denunciando las irregularidades del gimnasio de Blaine. La persona que lo atendió prometió mandar una inspección en cuanto pudieran. Así el hijo de puta pensaba dos veces antes de hacerse el misterioso y poner en peligro la vida de los pokemón.

No mucho después de que aparecieron los médicos, comenzaron a aparecer entrenadores de todas las edades. Jenny había sacado de su archivero las denuncias de desaparición de Pokemón en los últimos tres años en Isla Canela y los había llamado uno a uno durante la tarde para que vinieran a reconocer a su pokemon. James intentaba ignorarlos. No quería ver sus caras cuando se enteraran de la verdad.

Apenas Meowth pudo salir de la camilla, James lo llevó con el Persian, el pokemón que más le preocupaba de todos. Por boca de Meowth, se enteró que él jamás había tenido entrenador, que había sido líder de un clan, pero que lo habían derrocado. Estaba vagando sin rumbo cuando el pokefilico se le había acercado a darle comida. Luego de eso, solo recordó haber estado dentro de una jaula, donde solo lo sacaba para bañarlo y violarlo de manera reiterada.

Después de meditar un rato sobre lo que Persian había dicho, tomó una decisión: se lo llevaría con él. Cuando se lo comunicó a Persian, el pokemón negó con la cabeza.

—Dice que no quiere saber nada con humanos nunca más —tradujo Meowth.

—Mira, te tirarán en una reserva si no te saco de aquí —intentó razonar James.

Persian lanzó un gruñido.

—Dice que nada le importa. Perdió su clan y su dignidad. No tiene nada.

James se mordió el labio y se inclinó para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Puedes unirte a un clan nuevo… al mío.

El Persian lo miró, confundido. Meowth también le dedicó la misma mirada. James se explicó.

—Mira, mejor hagamos un trato: ven con nosotros, pero yo no te capturaré. Te cuidaremos hasta que te sientas mejor y luego te dejaré en una ciudad para que empieces de cero y te formes un clan nuevo, ¿te parece?

Persian lo miró a él y luego a Meowth.

—James es de confiar. Nunca me ha hecho daño a mi ni a ninguno de los pokemón que tiene —le dijo el pokemón parlante.

Persian volvió a mirar a James, estudiándolo. Muy lentamente, asintió con la cabeza y murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Dice que si te pasas de listo, te cortará la garganta —tradujo Meowth.

—No te preocupes, no haré nada raro contigo.

Apenas salieron de la habitación, Meowth le preguntó:

—¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

—Quiero ayudarlo.

—¿Expiando culpas del pasado?

James bajó la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Pero siempre he amado a los pokemón y quiero hacer lo que pueda por ellos.

Una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abrió y salió Jessie. Apenas vio a James, salió enseguida a su encuentro.

—James, ven aquí, tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

—Si, yo también…

—Lo mio es más importante —lo paró Jessie, mientras lo arrastraba del brazo hacia la habitación donde acababa de salir.

Dentro de la habitación estaba la enfermera Joy, sentada en una silla. Jessie señaló la cama.

—Me quedaré con él —dijo, simplemente.

James miró la cama. Un Cubone lloroso yacía allí, sentado en un almohadón. Dio un chillido al ver a Jessie y extendió sus bracitos hacia ella.

—Al parecer Jessie y Cubone tuvieron una conexión mientras ella lo cuidaba —explicó Joy—. Cubone la ve como si fuera su madre.

James paseó la vista por los tres, intentando procesar la información.

—¿Y el entrenador del Cubone? —preguntó.

—No hay reportes de un Cubone secuestrado —explicó Joy—. Tenemos nuestras sospechas de que pertenezca al pokefilico.

—Oh —James se mordió el labio. Miró a Jessie —. ¿Estás segura que quieres quedártelo?

Jessie casi lo atravesó con la mirada.

—¡Por supuesto que voy a quedármelo! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de Cubone?

—¡No, claro que no! —se apresuró a decir James—. Si puedes con él, adelante, no te detendré, pero estamos hablando de un pokemón con muchos traumas…

—Lo sé, por eso quiero cuidarlo —insistió Jessie.

James suspiró.

—Bueno, como yo voy a quedarme con un Persian…

—¿Un Persian?

—Solo por un tiempo, no me lo quedaré de manera definitiva. Después te lo explicaré.

Jessie lanzó un suspiro.

—Bien, tu tienes un Persian y yo un Cubone, ¿podemos irnos ya de esta condenada isla?

Joy asintió.

—Si, pero no sin explicarles los cuidados de los pokemón que tendrán a su cargo.

Durante casi media hora, Jessie y James escucharon a Joy explicarles sobre los cuidados físicos y psicológicos que necesitaban ambos. James esperaba que pudieran hacer frente a todo y que terminaran superando sus traumas, pero no todo sería tan sencillo… ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser una mierda para ellos?

Salieron de la habitación, con Cubone casi agarrado a los tobillos de Jessie y se encontraron con Ash. Pikachu ya estaba en su hombro, aunque parecía algo intranquilo

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Ash.

—Si —respondió James—. El problema es adónde vamos a ir ahora.

—Hablé con Gary sobre eso. Me habló de un gimnasio para ganar la próxima medalla.

—¿Dónde? —preguntaron Jessie y James al unísono.

—¿Se acuerdan de Ciudad Oscura? ¿Dónde dos bandas peleaban por ser líderes de gimnasio?

James lo recordó de golpe. Habían estado de parte del tipo que tenía el Electabuzz.

—Si, lo recuerdo —dijo James.

—Bueno, el que tiene el Scyther ganó y ahora tiene un gimnasio tipo Bicho. Tal vez pueda probar ahí.

James dudó. Si mal no recordaba, se había desatado una guerra la última vez que estuvieron ahí y casi destruyeron la ciudad entera.

—No se si sea buena idea, Ash…

—No perdemos nada con intentar —Ash sonrió de manera segura —. Faltan cuatro meses para la Liga y necesito ganar dos medallas más lo más rápido posible.

James tuvo que darle la razón. No había mucho tiempo que perder. Si no conseguían dos medallas rápido, no podría ingresar a la Liga.

—Bien, entonces busquemos a los otros y vayámonos…

—Ehh, disculpen…

Gary estaba de pie a metro y medio de ellos, algo incómodo.

—Hola, Gary —lo saludó James—. ¿Cómo está tu Bulbasaur?

—Bien, ahora duerme —miró a Jessie—. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento a solas?

Jessie parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Yo?

—Si. No me tomará mucho tiempo.

Jessie dudó un momento, pero luego asintió y se fue con Gary, con Cubone siguiéndola detrás. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando sintió un grito.

—¡NYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lunita corrió desenfrenada por el pasillo y literalmente se estrelló contra la pierna de James, mientras lloraba. Un segundo después, Nina se trepaba por la otra pierna hasta llegar al hombro y refregarse con fuerza en su mejilla.

—Nenas —James levantó a Lunita del suelo y la besó, mientras la pequeña lloraba y se refriegaba contra él, bañado en lágrimas.

—No soportaban un segundo más —Misty se acercó a James—. Apenas sintieron tu olor y salieron corriendo antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Te extrañaron mucho.

James caminó hacia uno de los bancos y empezó a acariciar a sus dos nenas, mientras ellas seguían llorando, refregándose contra él y lamiéndolo. Hasta casi parecía que lo retaban por momentos, por atreverse a dejarlas solas.

—Vaya que te extrañaron —dijo Meowth, apenas saliendo de la habitación diez.

Lunita lo miró y dio un fuerte chillido antes de saltar hacia Meowth y derribarlo contra el suelo para posteriormente abrazarlo y lamerle toda la cara, entre llanto.

—L-Lunita, yo también te extrañé —apenas pudo decir, ya que su hija casi no lo dejaba hablar.

James acarició las orejas de Nina mientras miraba la escena. Tendrían que luchar un poco con la situación nueva a la que tenían que enfrentar: cuidar de dos pokemón abusados sexualmente.

* * *

La isla se fue alejando poco a poco del grupo. El ferry los estaba llevando hacia un destino ya conocido: Ciudad Carmín. A James ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, pero tenía que seguir adelante.

James y Jessie estaban sentados juntos, cada uno en una reposera. Cubone estaba abrazado a la pierna de Jessie sin intenciones de querer soltarla. Persian estaba acostado a dos metros, mientras Lunita y Nina lo rondaban, curiosas, bajo la vigilancia de Meowth.

—Cuando lo vi ahí, llorando… me partió el alma —le confesó a James—. Sentí que debía quedarme con él y cuidarlo, sin pensar siquiera que tal vez tuviera un entrenador. Tan chiquito y sufriendo así…

—Instinto materno, supongo —dijo James.

Jessie sonrió con tristeza y acarició su vientre redondo de manera circular.

—Supongo… Oye, estuve hablando con Gary en el hospital y me dijo un par de cosas importantes sobre la liga pokemón.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno… dijo que necesitabas obligatoriamente una Pokedex para poder entrar a la liga.

El alma de James se le cayó a los pies. No tenía la más remota idea de que necesitaba ese aparato para entrar a la liga. Jessie notó su rostro acongojado, porque agregó:

—Le di una fotografía tuya a Gary para que se la dé a su abuelo, el profesor Oak. Dijo que lo llamaría para que te programe una Pokedex. Si se pone a programarla ahora, tardará unos pocos días. Te lo enviará al Centro Pokemón de Ciudad Oscura.

James suspiró, aliviado.

—Casi pensé que había ganado la medalla para nada.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, disfrutando un poco de la brisa marina después de tantos sobresaltos. James miró de reojo al Persian. Parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Lunita y Nina, quienes no paraban de lamerle la cara y mordisquearle las orejas de manera juguetona para luego corretear por la cubierta, sin alejarse demasiado de Meowth. Parecía que ambos estaban entablando una conversación.

James no tenía idea sobre abuso sexual. Casi había sido violado por Jessiebelle, pero fue un "casi". Meowth había sufrido algo similar hacía pocos años (experiencia que habían querido suprimir de su memoria los tres) pero también había sido un "casi". En cuanto a Jessie, tenía suficiente carácter y fuerza física como para mandar a cualquier posible abusador al hospital. No sentía que pudiera ayudar mucho a Persian o a Cubone. Solo hacer lo que a él le pareciera lo mejor posible por ellos y ni siquiera sabía si era suficiente. Persian podría querer tirarse por la borda en cualquier momento para suicidarse.

James se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano. Estaba psicológicamente agotado, pero no tenía tiempo de autocompadecerse a si mismo. Primero estaba Jessie, Meowth, Lunita, los pokemón, sus compañeros de viaje y, si sobraba, él.

* * *

Seis horas después, arribaron a Ciudad Carmín, a la tarde. Meses antes (ahora le parecían siglos) Jessie y James habían repartido boletos en el muelle para el crucero Santa Ana, disfrazados de colegialas. Era increíble recordar el pasado en el Equipo Rocket como algo muy lejano, cuando ni siquiera había pasado medio año.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al Centro Pokemón. Apenas entraron, Brock fue hacia el sector de los teléfonos, alegando que necesitaba llamar a su casa.

—Ahora que lo pienso, debería llamar a mis hermanas —dijo Misty—. Me preocupa… como está el gimnasio —agregó y se fue a buscar una cabina.

Ash miró a Misty marcharse y miró al suelo.

—Voy a llamar a mamá —dijo finalmente y se dirigió a las cabinas.

James sintió un vacío por dentro. El no tenía a quien llamar. Sus padres eran unos desgraciados y Jessie no tenía familia. Se sintió estúpido, pero quería pensar en que podría llamar a alguien a quien le importara y contarle todo lo que había pasado. Miró a Jessie de reojo. Se la veía extrañamente melancólica.

Las únicas personas a las que le podría importar eran sus abuelos, Rose y Hideki Kojiro. Vivían en Kanto, pero no recordaba bien donde. ¿Y su teléfono? Deberían tener un teléfono, claro, pero no lo recordaba. ¿Estarían en la guía telefónica? Ni siquiera estaba seguro si estaban con vida o no.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando escuchó a Brock y a Misty, quienes ya habían dejado de hablar por teléfono. Ash aún estaba sentado en la cabina conversando ¿Hacía cuanto que estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos?

—¡No nos dijiste que era tu cumpleaños, Brock! —exclamó Misty.

Brock se frotó la cabeza.

—No lo considero un día tan importante…

—¿Cómo que no lo es? ¡Para nosotros sí! —insistió Misty.

—No tiene que ser nada muy elaborado —se metió Meowth—. Pasemos un buen día, paseando, comiendo, esas cosas…

—¿Cuántos años cumples? —le preguntó Jessie.

—Diecisiete —respondió Brock.

—¡Ya eres casi un adulto! —exclamó Jessie, apretándole un cachete—. Prepárate cuando cumplas dieciocho, porque tomarás tanto sake que te vas a olvidar de tu nombre.

—La mayoría de edad es a los veinte...

—Ah, detalles, detalles.

—¿Y que podemos hacer entonces? —preguntó Misty.

—Si pudiéramos encontrar un lugar para cocinar, sería perfecto —dijo Meowth—. Tal vez me dejen meter en la cocina…

—No sé si a Joy le gustaría la idea…

—¡Oye, James! —Ash lo llamaba desde la cabina—. ¡Oak quiere hablar contigo!

James parpadeó, asombrado. Ash se levantó para dejarle el asiento libre y se fue a reunir con sus amigos.

James se sentó y fijó la vista en la pantalla. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años de cabello castaño ceniza, ojos oscuros y cejas pobladas lo esperaba del otro lado de la pantalla.

—¿Tú debes ser James, verdad? Soy el profesor Oak, encantado.

—El gusto es mío —James estaba tenso. Nunca había hablado con un científico antes y había oído que el profesor Oak era muy famoso y respetado en Kanto.

—Mi nieto Gary me ha llamado para pedirme si podía programarte una Pokedex para ti y mandarla a Ciudad Oscura para que la recibas, ¿correcto?

—Si.

—¿Sabes como es el funcionamiento de la Pokedex?

James miró al piso, avergonzado.

—No. Nunca he visto una de cerca.

Oak agarró algo de su escritorio y le mostró algo que se parecía a un pequeño libro rojo, pero electrónico, con pequeñas pantallas, lucecitas y varios botones de distintos tamaños y formas.

En la cara interna de la tapa había (de arriba hacia abajo) una pantalla larga, unos botones numéricos del 0 al 9, dos botones finos de color rojo y verde, dos botones blancos y cuadrados bajo dos diodos rojo y verde, un botón redondo color amarillo y dos pantallas pequeñas e idénticas entre sí.

La parte descubierta de la Pokedex mostraba una pantalla central con un grueso marco blanco que tenía incorporado un altavoz y un diodo color rojo. Debajo de la pantalla había dos botones finos de color rojo y verde, un botón redondo color negro, unas flechas direccionales y una pequeña pantalla más. Había más diodos de colores que no tenía idea para que servían. Con la tapa cerrada, se veían cuatro diodos; tres pequeños y uno más grande.

—Esto es una Pokedex, una enciclopedia virtual y portatil de alta tecnología que sirve para aprender sobre los pokemón, aunque no es un sustituto de un libro o una escuela, es mejor dicho una guía para entrenadores. Se puede cargar información nueva sobre pokemón de otras regiones y como identificación personal. Recientemente se incluyó algunos datos útiles para entrenadores, como el uso de hierbas y bayas para curar envenamiento, paralisis y esa clase de cosas cuando no hay ayuda médica cerca"

"Cada vez que apuntes a un pokemón con la Pokedex abierta, la Pokedex te dirá una descripción corta del pokemón señalado a través de los parlantes. En la pantalla de aquí" Oak le señaló la pantalla más grande con un marco blanco "verás la imagen del pokemón. En la de aquí "señaló la que estaba abajo "te dirá el nombre del pokemón y su número correspondiente. Esta de aquí" señaló la pantalla más larga "muestra una breve descripción del pokemón. Y estas dos" señaló las pantallas gemelas "indican que tipo de pokemón es. La primera pantalla muestra el tipo primario y la segunda muestra el secundario, si es que lo tiene. Hay algunas palabras clave"

"El botón negro sirve para entrar a la enciclopedia. Allí están los nombres de todos los pokemón que la Pokedex tiene registrada. Están por orden numérico, no alfabético, así que tendrás que memorizar que número pertenece a cada pokemón. Las flechas sirven para moverte dentro de la enciclopedia, el botón rojo para seleccionar el pokemón y el rojo para salir"

Los dedos de Oak se deslizaron hasta la cara interna de la tapa.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que los pokemón están asignados por número? Bueno, para eso sirve el teclado númerico. Si sabes el número del pokemón, solo tienes que ingresar los números cuando estés en la enciclopedia. El botón verde es para aceptar y el rojo para borrar o salir del buscador.

"El botón amarillo entra al menú al que llamaremos Tus Pokemón. Allí muestra los pokemón que tienes contigo y los pokemón almacenados. Los pokemón almacenados están en el lugar donde programaron la Pokedex a tu nombre. En este caso, seré yo el encargado de cuidarlos. El botón blanco izquierdo es para ver los pokemón que llevas contigo y lo pulsas otra vez para seleccionarlo. El botón izquierdo sirve para ver los pokemón almacenados y lo pulsas otra vez para seleccionarlo. Una vez que los selecciones, apretas el botón blanco izquierdo otra vez para intercambiar. SI te arrepientes, toca el botón amarillo. Solo puedes intercambiar un pokemón a la vez."

"Como yo tengo a los pokemón afuera la mayor parte del día, normalmente no podrás intercambiar de forma directa, ya que ambos pokemón a intercambiar tienen que estar en sus pokebolas. Tendrás que hacerlo durante la noche o llamarme a mí para hacer el intercambio."

"Para tener acceso a tu identificación, apreta el número cero tres veces y la Pokedex mostrará tu fotografía y dirá tu nombre y de donde vienes."

Oak señaló las tres lucecitas que estaban arriba de todos, sobre la pantalla principar.

—Estas luces son el indicador de batería. Verde cuando está completa, amarillo para cuando está por la mitad y la roja cuando le queda un cuarto o menos de batería. Son bastante duraderas, asi que no te preocupes. Son recargables y en las Poketiendas te las recargan de forma gratuita. La luz más grande sólo parpadea cuando la Pokedex "habla" a través de sus altavoces, no te preocupes por eso.

"Solo puedes llevar seis pokemón contigo y nada más, por las reglas de la Liga Pokemón. El resto vendrá automáticamente conmigo. Las pokebolas tienen que estar ligadas a tu Pokedex, así que necesito que me envíes todos los pokemón que tengas para registrarlos a tu nombre. De paso les haré un chequeo rápido para ver como se encuentran. Cada vez que compres en una poketienda, registrarán a tu nombre todas las pokebolas que compres."

Oak sonrió ampliamente, como un alumno orgulloso de demostrar todos sus conocimientos a su profesor.

—Bien, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

James sintió el impulso de levantar la mano, como si estuviera en una clase, pero se reprimió y preguntó:

—Yo no tengo una residencia fija. ¿De donde dirá la Pokedex que soy?

Oak hizo un gesto despectivo.

—No te preocupes. Pondré que eres de Pueblo Paleta y ya.

—¿No tendrá problemas por eso?

—Como ya te dije, no te preocupes. Ah, antes de que me olvide, necesito que traigas a tus pokemón aquí a través del teletransportador de pokebolas para ligarlas a tu Pokedex.

James sí sabía usar un teletrasportador de pokebolas. Incluso había construido máquinas de intercambio que funcionaban muy bien. Pero era la primera vez que usaba uno del Centro Pokemón.

—Está bien.

James sacó las pokebolas de su bolsillo: Weezing, Growlie, Butterfree, Victreebel, Psyduck… Un momento…

¿Había atrapado a Nina?

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza capturarla. Ella estaba tan feliz a su lado que ya sentía como si la hubiera capturado de manera oficial. Pero no era así. Jamás la había metido dentro de la pokebola.

—Oiga, profesor Oak, ¿puedo llamarlo en un rato? Tengo una cosa que hacer.

—Seguro. Tómate tu tiempo.

James cortó la llamada y se giró en su asiento. Estaban todos sentados en los bancos, ya sin las mochilas. Lunita y Nina se correteaban entre las piernas de los humanos, mientras que Cubone seguía aferrado al tobillo de Jessie como si fuera un salvavidas y Persian dormitaba unos pasos alejados del resto. ¿Dormía tanto para escaparse de la realidad o solo le gustaba dormir?

—¡Nina!

La Pikachu se detuvo en seco al oir la voz de James. Un segundo después, salió corriendo hacía él con toda la velocidad que le daban sus patitas.

—¡Pi! —chilló, antes de saltar a los brazos de James y refregarse contra su estómago.

—Mi cariñito —le susurró, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Necesito que me prestes atención.

Nina levantó la cabeza.

—¿Pi?

—Escucha, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero jamás te he capturado en una pokebola, ¿entiendes?

Nina inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado. No entendía muy bien. James sacó una pokebola vacía de su bolsillo.

—Tengo que meterte aquí adentro, Nina.

La Pikachu abrió grandes los ojos. Era más que evidente que la idea no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Pika? ¡Pika! —Nina negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar.

—Es para que puedas pelear en la Liga conmigo.

Nina señaló la pokebola con una patita, ya hiperventilando un poco. Hasta ahí llegaba el entendimiento de James sin tener a su traductor sin sueldo.

—¡Meowth! —lo llamó —. ¡Ven un momento!

Meowth fue hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el felino.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué Nina está tan preocupada por la pokebola?

Nina comenzó a contarle a Meowth, entre sollozos. Meowth solo asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando como respuesta. Después de casi un minuto, Meowth se dirigió a James.

—En resumen, ella me dijo que la vas a meter en una pokebola y luego casi nunca la vas a sacar, como a los otros.

James sintió una sacudida en el estómago al escuchar eso. ¿Era tan malo tener a sus pokemón dentro de sus pokebolas? Nunca había pensado en ello. ¿Se sentirían abandonados porque Nina estaba siempre afuera?

—¿James?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué le responderas a Nina?

—Ah, si —se dirigió a su Pikachu—. Solo será un rato. Te pondré en la pokebola, irás con el profesor Oak para que registren las pokebolas y volverás conmigo en el mismo día. Nunca tendrás que regresar a la pokebola otra vez si no quieres.

Nina frotó levemente su naricita contra la mano de James.

—¿Pika pi?

—Pregunta si lo prometes. —tradujo Meowth.

—Lo prometo, cariño.

Nina asintió y bajó la cabecita, murmurando por lo bajo.

—Dice que lo hagas ahora.

James acarició las orejas de Nina una última vez antes de dejar caer la pokebola sobre la cabeza. Un segundo antes de que el rayo rojo la absorbiera, vio como cerraba sus ojitos con fuerza. Cuando la pokebola se selló, James la tomó y se la quedó mirando. Esperaba que no sufriera tanto.

—Bueno, listo —le dijo Meowth—. ¿Por qué querías meter a Nina en una pokebola?

James le explicó su charla con Oak y el funcionamiento de la Pokedex.

—Ah, si, cierto que hay un límite de pokemón que puedes llevar. Cuando atrapes más, tendrás que elegir con cuales quedarte y cuales dejar descansando con Oak.

—Si, lo sé —se levantó—. Voy a pedirle a Ash el número de Oak y le mandaré todos los pokemón con él.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Brock lo celebraron por la noche en la cafetería Centro Pokemón. Fue improvisado y sencillo, pero la pasaron muy bien. Meowth y James pidieron permiso para usar la cocina, cosa que aceptaron. Preprararon _sekihan_ y pastel de frutillas con crema chantilly.

Antes de servir la comida, James volvió a llamar a Oak. El científico le devolvió las pokebolas.

—Tienes un buen equipo —le dijo—. Pero necesitan más entrenamiento, ¿si?

—Haré lo posible —respondió James—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada —Oak se quedó un momento en silencio—. Oye, James… Tengo una cosa que comentarte.

—¿Si?

—Si tú quieres, tengo un inicial para darte.

James se lo quedó mirando, sin poder creerlo. ¿Un inicial? ¿Para él?

—¿Un pokemón inicial?

—Si. Tengo una Bulbasaur que tal vez te interese. Nadie se la ha llevado todavía.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Los ojos de Oak perdieron brillo por un momento. Su tono jovial se apagó un poco.

—Muchos entrenadores novatos suelen ser… un poco caprichosos cuando se trata de un pokemón inicial. La mayoría viene a llevarse un Charmander o, en menor medida, un Squirtle. A los Bulbasaur los ven como pokemón débiles. Eso pasa cuando en la televisión te bombardean lo fuertes que son Charizard o Blastoise, pero nadie habla de Venasaur —suspiró. Luego volvió a sonreir—. ¿Qué me dices?

—Me encantaría, pero con esa Bulbasaur, tendría siete pokemón…

—Puedes dejarla aquí por ahora. Luego puedes llamarla para entrenar. Vas rotando los pokemón, ¿entiendes?

James no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado y menos si se estaba hablando de un pokemón planta, su tipo favorito.

—De acuerdo, regístrala. Ya tendré tiempo de conocerla después.

Apenas cortó la llamada con Oak, sacó a Nina de su pokebola. La Pikachu apenas lo vio y se tiró a sus brazos, llorando de felicidad por tener a James de vuelta.

Cuando regresó a la mesa, le pidió a una Chansey que trajera más comida pokemón y sacó a todo su equipo para que comieran con él.

—¿Qué? —James se puso a la defensiva cuando todos lo miraron—. ¿Está mal acaso sacar a mis pokemón para cenar?

—Nadie dijo nada —le respondió Brock.

—¿Ya podemos comer? —Jessie ya tenía agarrado los palillos—. Mi hija y yo nos morimos de hambre.

Todos se rieron y empezaron a comer. La comida de los pokemón tardó más en llegar pero terminaron comiendo en el suelo. Los pokemón eran demasiado afectuosos con James y cada tanto se acercaban para que los mimara un par de minutos. Se extrañaron al ver a Persian y a Cubone, pero no se acercaron, como si esperaran que Jessie y James los presentara a su debido tiempo.

Como una hora y media más tarde, llegó el pastel de frutillas y crema chantilly, con una vela clavada en el centro. Una vez que le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a Brock, comenzaron a comer.

—Este es uno de los mejores pasteles que he probado en años —dijo Ash, con la boca llena.

—Ash, traga primero y habla después —lo restó Misty—. Pero tienes razón. Esto es una delicia.

—Yo los haría mejor —Jessie comía con una mano y acariciaba a Cubone con la otra. El pequeño también comía el pastel con una mano, mientras con la otra se aferraba a Jessie. Su hueso estaba en el suelo, entre las piernas de Cubone—. Pero este no está nada mal.

—Me tienen que decir la receta —Brock estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. A mis hermanos les encantaría comer esto.

—Meowth hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, yo sólo lo ayudé —les respondió James.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar, Meowth? —preguntó Misty

—Bueno, James me enseñó —respondió, mirando con orgullo a su amigo—. Pero siempre tuve ganas de aprender más y más, así que me puse a practicar cuando teníamos buena economía. Gracias a unos libros de cocina y programas de televisión, fui aprendiendo cada vez más. Aún me falta para ser un buen cocinero.

—¿Bromeas, Meowth? ¡Cualquiera pagaría para comer algo como esto!

—Incluso podrían abrir un restaurante —le dijo Brock.

—Ya veremos —dijo James—. Por ahora, tenemos que seguir viaje para que Ash gane las medallas que le faltan.

—Oigan… ¿Cuándo cumplen años todos ustedes? —preguntó Misty.

—Yo cumplí el diez de noviembre —dijo Ash.

—¿Tienes once años ahora? —preguntó James.

—Si.

—James y yo cumplimos en Marzo, con pocos días de diferencia —dijo Jessie.

—Yo cumplo a principios de enero —dijo Misty

—Y yo el dieciséis de diciembre —Meowth miró el pastel con aire distraído—. Fue el día en que entré al Equipo Rocket.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Está mal que lo diga ahora, pero fue la primera vez en mi vida que un humano me trató bien. Hablo del je… ex jefe —continuó—. Por eso decidí conservar esa fecha como mi renacimiento.

—¿Nya nya? —preguntó Lunita a su padre. Meowth se puso incómodo al oírla.

—El… el Equipo Rocket era un lugar donde antes estaba papi, pero ahora ya no. No pienses en eso y come algo de pastel, ¿sí? James, podrías darle una porción a Persian también.

James cortó una rebanada del pastel de frutillas y se acercó a Persian. Este estaba alejado de todos los demás, mirando por el ventanal.

—¿Persian?

El pokemón gato lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

—Te traje algo de pastel. Meowth lo hizo.

James puso el plato con la porción de pastel en el suelo. Persian miró el plato con poco interés.

—Aquí tienes. Buen provecho.

James se paró y se alejó del pokemón. No sabía que demonios hacer para que tuviera ganas de seguir viviendo en lugar de quedarse ahí tirado como un peluche de tamaño natural.

Tiempo. El tiempo siempre cura todo.


	37. Un pequeño incidente

**No sé por qué creí que había publicado este capítulo. Lo tenía escrito desde hacía una semana. Pasa que publico en otro sitio además de este y creo que se me mezcló todo. Espero que no vuelva a pasar.**

 **Kaiser: Oak será un gran aliado de James y compañía, te lo aseguro. Y ni me hables de Sol y Luna. Hace rato que le perdí el interés al animé.**

 **Tommi: Tiempo a tiempo. Odio ser vueltera, así que tal vez todo se solucione rápido. Vamos a ver como les va en Ciudad Oscura.**

 **Capítulo treinta y siete**

 **Un pequeño incidente**

A la mañana siguiente, cerca del mediodía, el grupo compró las cosas necesarias en la ciudad, principalmente comida y pociones para pokemón. Extrañamente, Jessie se compró una montura para pokemón y unas riendas.

—¿Para que vas a comprar eso? —le preguntó James.

—Más tarde sabrás por qué —le respondió Jessie, con una sonrisita misteriosa.

Cuando terminaron de hacer todas las comprar y asegurarse de que no faltaba absolutamente nada, salieron de Ciudad Carmín, listos para dirigirse a Ciudad Oscura.

—No pienso caminar un minuto más —dijo Jessie, deteniéndose cuando no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que habían entrado al bosque. Sacó una pokebola del bolsillo—. ¡Yo te elijo!

No fue ni Lickitung ni Arbok el que salió de la pokebola. Era un Tauros enorme y con aspecto de ser bastante fuerte. Golpeó el suelo con una de las patas delanteras un par de veces y mugió con una voz potente. Jessie se acercó al Tauros y le acarició el hocico.

—¿Pero que demonios…? —James ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase de la sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo atrapaste a ese Tauros? —preguntó Ash, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Intercambié a Lickitung por un Tauros de Gary —respondió Jessie de manera distraída, mientras intentaba colocarle la montura que le había comprado.

—Pudiste haberme pedido un Tauros a mí —le recriminó Ash, algo molesto.

—¿Tenías un Tauros? —le preguntó James.

—Tengo muchos Tauros que atrapé en la Zona Safari.

A James le dio un escalofrío al recordar a ese viejo loco. Tranquilamente pudieron haber muerto ese día si ese tipo hubiese querido llenarles el cuerpo de plomo.

—Pero nunca me ofreciste ningún Tauros —le replicó Jessie—. ¿Ves? Tu novio Gary es más atento que tú.

—¡No es mi novio! —chilló Ash, mientras pataleaba en el suelo.

—Cálmate, que se te van a romper las zapatillas si sigues zapateando tanto —se burló ella. Terminó de colocarle la montura y se dirigió al Tauros—. Agáchate.

El Tauros obedeció y se acostó, con el vientre pegado al suelo. Ella pasó una pierna por encima de del pokemón y se sentó en la montura. Se sujetó con fuerza de las riendas—. Cubone, ven aquí.

El pokemón tipo Tierra corrió hacia ella y se trepó a la montura. Jessie lo acomodó como pudo delante de ella.

—Ahora levántate, pero con cuidado.

El Tauros obedeció y se levantó, con mucho cuidado, hasta quedar totalmente de pie.

—¿Todos listos? —preguntó Jessie—. Vamos entonces.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia el interior del bosque. James aún no se podía creer que había intercambiado su Lickitung por un Tauros, pero Jessie nunca había tenido una conexión con él, así que tal vez fuera mejor así.

Al rato de estar caminando, Brock miró a Jessie montada en su Tauros y se rio.

—Te pareces a una de esas reinas de belleza que ganaron la corona en un concurso de pueblo —le dijo.

—Yo no parezco una reina, SOY una reina, querido —le replicó Jessie, con una sonrisa de superioridad. De golpe, comenzó a dar besos al aire y a saludar a un publico invisible— Admírenme, mis leales súbditos, admiren a su reina y señora.

Todos comenzaron a reírse.

—Claro que sí, Su Majestad —le siguió el juego James. Se puso a la par de Jessie y le besó la mano. A Cubone no le causó gracia, ya que intentó golpearlo con su hueso.

—¡Cubone, bon bon! —le gritó, blandiendo su arma hacia James de manera amenazante.

—Dice: No toques a mami —tradujo Meowth.

—No voy a hacerle nada —le dijo James.

Cubone negó con la cabeza y lo siguió amenazando con su hueso.

—Dice que… que le vas a hacer cosas malas, como las que le hicieron a él.

Jessie suspiró y acarició la cabeza de Cubone para tranquilizarlo.

—El no va a lastimarme. El es mi pareja, ¿entiendes?

Cubone negó con la cabeza, confundido.

—Él es alguien que siempre va a estar cerca de mí para protegerme. Si yo confío en él, tú también deberías confiar.

Cubone miró a Jessie primero y luego a James. Muy despacio, bajó su hueso, pero lo siguió aferrando con fuerza, sin confiar del todo.

James se desentendió de Cubone momentáneamente y miró a Persian, este caminaba a su lado, manteniendo una distancia de casi tres metros. Por momentos le daba la impresión que el Persian lo miraba cuando James no lo estaba viendo, pero puede que fuera su imaginación.

A las tres de la tarde, se detuvieron en un claro del bosque y decidieron almorzar allí. Jessie y James decidieron que era el mejor momento para presentar a los nuevos integrantes del equipo.

—Arbok, Lickitung no está más con nosotros —le explicó Jessie—. Lo intercambié por Tauros, quien va a ser el encargado de llevarme.

Arbok se acercó a Tauros y se puso a la altura de sus ojos, sacando y metiendo la lengua. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento, como si aprobara su entrada al grupo y tomó una pose más relajada, mientras siseaba algo.

—Arbok dice que nunca le cayó bien Lickitung y que bien que lo hayas cambiado por alguien más útil —tradujo Meowth.

—Y este es Cubone —el pokemón tipo Tierra miraba a Arbok desde las piernas de Jessie—. Ve a saludarlo, Cubone.

Jessie lo empujó con el pie para que se acercara a Arbok. La serpiente se agachó hasta quedar casi contra el suelo para mirarlo a los ojos. Cubone se sintió tan intimidado que se puso a llorar y se aferró a la pierna de Jessie, llorando.

—No llores —Jessie intentó agacharse, pero no pudo, así que se quedó de pie donde estaba—. Arbok puede dar un poco de miedo, pero es un pokemón bastante cariñoso.

Como si quisiera probar el punto de Jessie, Arbok se acercó a su entrenadora y se refregó un poco contra su hombro.

—Arbok… —suspiró Jessie, acariciándole la cabeza. Cubone lo miraba, intrigado a través de sus lágrimas.

Tauros y Cubone también fueron presentados a los pokemón de James, quienes los recibieron de manera cálida y afectuosa. James aprovechó y también presentó a Persian como un "compañero temporal". El felino fue bastante seco con la bienvenida de los pokemón y luego se fue a recostar cerca de un árbol para dormir una siesta. James también les contó sobre la Bulbasaur y que la conocerían muy pronto.

Todo muy tranquilo… pero la tranquilidad nunca duraba mucho en el grupo.

* * *

Lunita estaba jugando con Nina, cuando sus ojitos azules enfocaron una suculenta baya colgada de lo alto de una rama. Se veía tan deliciosa (de un suave color naranja) que intentó treparse por el tronco. Demás estaba decir que nunca había trepado antes a un árbol, solo a la pierna de James o incluso el largo cuerpo de Arbok. No pudo subir ni un metro cuando sus pequeñas uñas no pudieron sostenerla y cayó de espalda al suelo. No se hizo daño, pero la frustración la hizo llorar. Eso fue suficiente para su padre, quien dejó el libro de nombres que estaba leyendo para ir a consolarla.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —Meowth la estrechó contra su cuerpo para calmarla.

 _—Q-quiero es-sa ba-bayita —_ gimoteó Lunita, señalando con su patita una baya Meloc.

—¿Quieres que papi vaya a traerla?

Lunita estaba por responder, pero se interrumpió cuando vio a Persian levantarse y caminar con lentitud hacia ellos.

 _—Iré yo —_ se ofreció Persian. Meowth iba a replicarle que podía bajarla él mismo, pero de inmediato se calló. Mejor dejarlo que lo haga. Tal vez necesitaba hacerlo y sentirse algo más normal. El árbol no era tan alto como para que pudiera matarse, así que no había problema.

El Persian trepó por el tronco de árbol, ante la admiración de Lunita, quien lo miraba embelesada. Meowth se molestó un poco. Él tenía que ser el objeto de admiración de su hija, pero reprimió sus celos. Él era el padre de Lunita y nadie podía competir con eso.

Persian logró llegar a la rama donde colgaba la baya. Se agarró de la rama con todo su cuerpo y, con una uña, logró tirar la baya al suelo. Lunita dio un chillido de alegría y se arrojó sobre la baya.

—¡Bayita, bayita! —gritaba, como si se hubiera ganado cien millones de yenes—. ¡Eres el mejor, Persian!

Persian no respondió. Cuando Meowth miró hacia arriba, vio que estaba muy tieso, abrazado a la rama con toda su fuerza. Tendría que haberlo visto venir, pensó.

—¿No puedes bajar? —le preguntó. No quería burlarse, solo constatar si estaba bien.

—¡NO PUEDO BAJAR! —gritó, aterrado. Su voz sonó como un maullido estridente, lo cual hizo que todos pararan de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para ver que sucedía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ash.

—Creo que Persia acaba de recordar que le teme a las alturas —murmuró Meowth.

James se puso al lado de Meowth y miró a Persian como si analizara la situación. Después de unos segundos, se dirigió a Arbok:

—¡Arbok, ven aquí!

Como si se tratara de su propia entrenadora, la serpiente fue lo más rápido posible hacia él y se puso firme, esperando una orden.

—Sube una rama más arriba de Persian. Yo me colgaré de tu cola e intentaré no hacer demasiado peso, ¿entiendes?

Arbok solo asintió sin chistar. Se trepó por el tronco con lentitud. James lo tomó de la cola y comenzó a usarlo como una soga que alguien tiraba desde arriba.

—¡LA RAMA SE VA A ROMPER! ¡SE VA A ROMPER! —gritó Persian.

—Tranquilízate —le decía James, mientras subía—. Te voy a sacar de esta.

—¡SE VA A ROMPER! —siguió maullando el Persian.

James siguió subiendo y subiendo con ayuda de Arbok hasta lograr situarse a metro y medio del Persian. James debió darle una orden a Arbok, porque enredó su cola en la cintura de James, como si fuera una soga viviente.

—Escucha bien —le dijo James en voz alta—. Tienes que dejar de agarrarte de la rama y dejar que yo te agarre.

—¡NO, ME VOY A CAER! —gritó Persian, aterrorizado.

—Sé que tienes miedo, pero debes confiar en mí —le habló James, como hubiera entendido las palabras del felino.

A pesar de la altura, Meowth podía ver el temeroso rostro del Persian, sin saber que hacer, si aceptar ser rescatado por James o quedarse a vivir en esa condenada rama.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte. Lo prometo.

Poco a poco, Persian comenzó a soltarse. James se acercó al pokemón y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho, intentando reconfortarlo.

Apenas se bajó de la rama, escuchó un quejido de Arbok.

 _—Mucho peso… no puedo…_

—¡Arbok no puede aguantar el peso de ambos! —les advirtió Meowth a todos—. ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Brock se adelantó un paso.

—¡Vayan todos atrás mío! —dijo Brock. Una vez que todos se pusieron detrás de él, sacó su pokebola—. ¡Sal, Onix!

El pokemón tipo Roca salió de la pokebola. Era más alto que el árbol al que ellos estaban trepados.

—¡Onix, acerca tu cabeza a Persian y James para que puedan bajar del árbol.

El pokemó obedeció y acercó su enorme cabeza debajo de los tres. James pisó el rostro de roca de Onix y Arbok lo soltó para luego bajar por el tronco del árbol a toda velocidad para encontrarse con su ama.

James se sentó justo al lado del cuerno de Onix y se sujetó a este. El pokemón fue bajando de a poco su cabeza hasta pegar el mentón contra el suelo.

Todos fueron corriendo hacia James como si hubiera estado al borde de la muerte y lo ayudaron a bajar de la cabeza de Onix.

—Dejenme —dijo, apenas pisó el suelo—. Persian debe estar muy incómodo con tanta gente.

Meowth siguió con la vista a James. Él se sentó, con Persian aún en los brazos y lo acurrucó, mientras el pokemón se acurrucaba con fuerza contra su pecho, como si fuera su última salvación. Sin poder evitarlo, Meowth sonrió.

—James, lo hiciste otra vez —pensó.

* * *

James estuvo calmando a Persian durante casi una hora hasta que este se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Recién ahí pudo desprenderse de él y acostarlo en el suelo. Usó una de sus playeras para taparlo y se dirigió a Brock para ver si lo podía ayudar a preparar el almuerzo.

—Está bien, Meowth me está ayudando —le respondió Brock. Revolvió la olla que tenía sobre la fogata con una cuchara de madera y luego preguntó —. ¿Cómo está Persian?

—Creo que más tranquilo —respondió James—. No tenía idea que le tenía miedo a las alturas.

—Generalmente les pasa a los Meowth y a algunos Persian. Saben trepar, pero les agarra miedo cuando tienen que bajar.

—¡Hey! —lo retó Meowth—. ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a las alturas!

—Dije generalmente, no todos —se defendió Brock—. Tal vez sea mejor vigilarlo mejor. Esto puede ser un ataque a su autoestima.

—Lo sé —suspiró James. Miró hacia donde estaba Jessie y la vio acariciando al Cubone sentada en un tocón de árbol—. ¿Y con Cubone que pasará?

—Jessie está haciendo lo que puede. Tendrá que enfrentarse a sus miedos tarde o temprano.

—Todos lo tendremos que hacer en algún momento —suspiró James. Miró a Persian dormir y se preguntó si algún día el pokemón podría valerse por su cuenta y tener una vida medianamente normal.


	38. Ciudad Oscura

**Mi internet anda bastante mal. Desde ayer que intento subirlo sin éxito alguno.**

 **Kaiser: Lickitung nunca fue alguien relevante, así que le puse un Tauros, que es mucho mejor. Persian no confía del todo en James, aún es receloso de los humanos.**

 **Alen: Persian no sabe que pensar de James y de los otros humanos. Les tiene miedo y odio. Yo tampoco tengo nada en contra de Lickitung, pero me pareció mejor que tuviera un Tauros. Al principio, pensé que Ash se lo diera, pero la trama me llevó a otro lado.**

 **Capítulo treinta y ocho**

 **Ciudad Oscura.**

Tardaron dos semanas en llegar a Ciudad Oscura, cruzándose por varios pueblos, ciudades y lugares conocidos, pero sólo deteniéndose a comprar provisiones y no mucho más. A duras penas se detenían en el Centro Pokemón para hacerles un chequeo a sus pokemón y nada más. El tiempo le estaba jugando en contra a Ash y no podían perder tiempo.

James estaba preocupado por Jessie. Si bien tenía un Tauros que la llevara, tenía miedo que un movimiento brusco la tirara al suelo. Así que compró un block de dibujo y comenzó a diseñar una carreta en sus momentos libres. En esas dos semanas también estuvo entrenando a sus pokemón como podía y cuando podía.

En esas dos semanas, hubo mucho para destacar de los pokemón.

Arbok se negaba cada vez más a entrar en su pokebola y solía quedarse afuera. Tomó a Cubone como si fuera un alumno y comenzó a entrenarlo él mismo. Cubone al principio le tenía miedo a Arbok y se escondía detrás de Jessie pero poco a poco le perdió el miedo y comenzaron a entrenar juntos.

—Arbok no tolera que un pokemón débil esté en el equipo con Jessie —explicó Meowth cuando empezaron con esos entrenamientos—, así que prefiere entrenarlo para que Cubone pueda defenderla a ella y a la bebé.

Mientras eso ocurría, James se comenzó a esforzar en su entrenamiento, prestándole especial atención a Psyduck. El pobre pokemón apenas podía usar sus garras para arañar y hasta ahí llegaban sus ataques útiles. Su chorro de agua era patético y ni hablar de su golpe de cola. Ni siquiera sabía nadar.

James decidió que enseñarle a nadar era lo más importante e intentó enseñarle a las orillas de un río. Al principio, Psyduck se negó profundamente a siquiera acercarse a la orilla, pero James lo convenció de que no pasaría nada si él estaba para protegerlo. El primer día, James se dedicó a que estuviera en el agua. No lo hizo nadar ni nada por el estilo. Solo que se quedara sumergido en el agua y nada más. Los siguientes días se dedicó a enseñarle a nadar. Para cuando llegaron a Ciudad Oscura, Psyduck ya no le temía al agua y podía nadar distancias cortas. Hacía falta que perfeccionara su nado, pero sintió haber hecho un gran progreso.

Persian, después de que James lo rescatara de árbol, cambió su actitud ante James. Caminaba más cerca de él e incluso comenzó a dormir casi al lado de James. Dos días antes de llegar a Ciudad Oscura, mientras James terminaba el diseño de la carreta, Persian apoyó su mentón en la rodilla de James y se quedó allí. Cuando James le acarició la cabeza, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los mimos.

Todos habían hecho mejoras… excepto Lunita.

Desde que dejaron Ciudad Carmín, Lunita comenzó a estar más retraída y solitaria. Se negaba muchas veces a jugar y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo aislada. Cuando Meowth le preguntaba sobre lo que le sucedía, ella respondía "Nada" y seguía aislada de todos.

Al fin, llegaron a Ciudad Oscura. Bueno, era más bien un pueblo, pero se hacían llamar ciudad de todas maneras. Quizás lo llamaban ciudad con la esperanza de engañar a los turistas o algo así.

El pueblo estaba muy diferente a como lo habían dejado varios meses atrás. El pueblo ahora estaba limpio y arreglado y la actividad fluyendo por las calles. James se preguntó que había pasado con el tipo que tenía un Electabuzz, Kazz ¿Seguiría molestando? ¿Se había ido del pueblo? ¿O tal vez estaba viviendo pacíficamente en el pueblo, sin rencores?

—Vaya, está muy diferente de como lo recuerdo —comentó Jessie, aún montada sobre Tauros. Al parecer, eso la hacía ver como alguien poderosa y prefería no bajar hasta que tuviera que entrar a algún lado.

—¿Hay Centro Pokemón aquí? —preguntó Meowth.

—Creo que no —respondió Brock—. Solo estuvimos aquí unas horas la última vez.

—Si no hay un Centro Pokemón, deberíamos buscar una posada —murmuró James, sujetando su block de dibujo. Sus planos de la carreta ya estaban listos y no veía la hora de buscar una maderera para empezar a construirla, aunque tuviera que estar todo el día martilleando clavos para terminarla.

—Primero vayamos al gimnasio —dijo Ash, ansioso por entablar una batalla.

—¡Tom! ¡Tom Ate!

Tres niños de unos seis o siete años fueron corriendo a su encuentro.

—¿Eh? ¿Me hablan a mí? —preguntó Ash.

Misty le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

—Cambiamos nuestros nombres aquí —le susurró.

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo están? —preguntó Ash, rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Genial! Yaz abrió el gimnasio hace menos de un mes —le explicó uno de los niños—. ¿Vas a enfrentarte a él?

—Si, vengo a ganar la medalla —respondió Ash.

Los chicos iban a responder, pero de golpe se fijaron en Jessie, James y Meowth y su semblante cambió.

—¿Ustedes no eran los guardaespaldas de Kaz? —preguntó uno de los niños, frunciendo el ceño.

James se frotó el cuello con una mano. Sabía que no tendrían un buen recibimiento.

—Si, pero nos fuimos hace mucho —respondió, un poco nervioso—. Ahora estoy viajando con ellos. Nos estamos portando bien, lo prometo. Pregúntenle a Ash… digo Tom.

Ash asintió.

—Si, se portan bien.

—Oigan, ¿hay un Centro Pokemon aquí? —preguntó Brock.

—Está en construcción —respondió uno de los chicos—. Pero hay una posada por aquí cerca donde se pueden alojar esta noche.

—Pero me dijeron que iban a mandarme una Pokedex aquí…

—Supongo que estará en la posada, no se preocupe.

—¿Saben si en el pueblo hay una maderera? —James tenía ganas de poner manos a la obra con su proyecto, aún si eso significaba estar martilleando clavos todo el día.

—Si. Hace un tiempo algunos de los integrantes de Kaz se quedaron aquí y trabajan construyendo muebles. Les va muy bien.

—"¿Se quedaron?" ¿Qué pasó con Kaz?

—Kaz se fue del pueblo hace un tiempo, sin ningún rencor hacia Yaz. Dijo que quería construir su gimnasio en otro lado. Llamó hace un par de días a Yaz y le contó que puede que pueda construir su propio gimnasio en Isla Canela, ya que hace poco cerraron el gimnasio que estaba allí.

El grupo se miró entre ellos. James estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Las vueltas que daba la vida… Los directivos de la Liga Pokemón sí que actúan rápido, pensó.

—Los guiaremos a la posada — se ofrecieron los niños y fueron arrastrados por las calles de tierra hasta llegar al destino. A James le hizo recordar la posada donde había hecho el amor con Jessie por primera vez. De solo pensarlo se sonrojó.

Una vez que se instalaron, Ash se mostró muy ansioso por ir al gimnasio. Se moría de ganas de batallar ya mismo. Por desgracia, James no iba a poder ver la batalla y Meowth tampoco.

—¿Pero por qué? —les preguntó Ash. Casi parecía que iba a hacer pucheros.

—Tengo que construir una carreta para que Jessie pueda viajar más cómoda —respondió James—. Pero Jessie sí ira a verte.

—Si, aplasta a ese cretino —Jessie hizo chocar su puño contra la palma de su mano.

—Oh, bueno —Ash pareció un poco desanimado.

—Pero te iré a ver la próxima, lo prometo.

Ash asintió y le sonrió brevemente.

—Lunita y Nina también irán a verte, Ash.

Nina le sonrió a Ash, pero no Lunita. La pequeña Meowth estaba decaída, acostada sobre la cama y murmurando por lo bajo.

—Lunita —la llamó James.

Ella paró las orejitas, se dio vuelta e hizo un intento de sonrisa.

—¡Nya!

James suspiró. Mejor que se encargara el padre, que podía entenderla. Puso una mano en el hombro de Ash.

—Da lo mejor de ti en la batalla.

Ash mostró una sonrisa ancha.

—Claro que sí, —respondió. Se dirigió a la puerta—. Los espero abajo —agregó antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras.

* * *

El gimnasio Yaz se veía tal cual como lo habían visto la última vez, idéntico a un dojo de pelea. Yaz se alegró mucho al ver a Ash y aún más cuando escuchó que quería ganar la medalla.

—¿Así que vienes por una Medalla Bosque, verdad? —Yas sacó su medalla del bolsillo y se la enseñó al grupo. Era verde oscura, con forma de triángulo y una pequeña piedra roja en el centro.

—Si —a Ash le brillaban los ojos por el deseo de tenerla consigo.

—Te advierto que no será fácil —sonrió el líder de gimnasio—. No será como la última vez.

El campo de batalla no estaba dentro del dojo, sino detrás, en el patio. Le hacía recordar cuando había peleado contra Koga. A apenas unos pocos metros, se encontraba el bosque.

—Antes tenía el campo de batalla adentro, pero siempre había destrozos, así que decidí que mejor era ponerlo aquí afuera.

Ash se posicionó en un extremo del campo, dándole la espalda al bosque. Misty, Brock y Jessie se sentaron en un largo banco de madera al costado, tres metros alejados de la cancha.

—¿Ya sabes las reglas, no? La batalla será tres contra tres. Al líder no se le permiten hacer sustituciones y la batalla es sin límite de tiempo. ¿Estás listo?

Ash asintió y se acomodó la gorra.

—¡Pokebola, ve! —Yaz tiró su primera pokebola: un Beedril salió, volando a un metro sobre el suelo. Ash se sintió confiado; los Beedril eran pan comido.

—¡Ve, Pikachu!

Su amigo saltó de su hombro y se puso al frente de Ash, listo para la batalla.

—¿Pikachu, eh? ¡Beedril, Picotazo Venenoso!

—¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido!

Pikachu esquivó fácilmente el ataque de Beedril y dio un salto. Le pegó a Beedril en el estómago y este retrocedió, pero no dejó de volar.

—¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

—¡Ataque Furia!

Antes de que Pikachu lograra su ataque, Beedril se abalanzó sobre Pikachu y le dio varios golpes cortos, secos y rápidos con los aguijones que tenía a modo de brazos. Eso fue más que suficiente para que Pikachu no pudiera dar el ataque y cayó al suelo, herido.

—¡Pikachu! —gritó Ash, temblando. No podía perder con él, no.

—Beedril, Picotazo Venenoso.

Beedril volvió a disparar sus aguijones y Pikachu hizo lo posible por esquivarlos, pero una de sus agujas lo golpeó en los cuartos traseros, envenenándolo.

—¡No!

Yas sonrió.

—No creo que tu Pikachu aguante mucho más, hijo. Ríndete.

—¡Nunca! Pikachu, ¿puedes levantarte?

Pikachu se enderezó para seguir peleando, pero a los dos segundos se desvaneció. Ash no lo soportó y corrió hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Pikachu. Este lo miró, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pikachu no puede continuar —dijo Yas—. Victoria para mí.

Ash levantó a Pikachu en brazos. Brock se levantó de la banca y corrió hacia ellos.

—Dámelo —le dijo—. Tengo un antídoto conmigo.

Ash se lo dio y Brock volvió a su lugar con Pikachu en brazos, mientras Misty buscaba el antídoto en la mochila de su compañero.

—Creía que eras mejor que esto, Tom —le sonrió Yas.

—¡Mi nombre no es Tom! ¡Soy Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta y te derrotaré! —sacó otra de sus pokebolas—. ¡Ve, Squirtle!

El pokemón acuático salió de su pokebola, listo para atacar.

—¡Chorro de agua!

Squirtle lanzó un potente chorro de agua, varios mejor dicho, porque Beedril los esquivaba con facilidad. Pero uno logró pegarle en un ala, lo que lo obligó a descender.

—¡Cabezazo!

Como un rayo, Squirtle se abalanzó sobre Beedril. El pokemón bicho no pudo esquivarlo y el ataque le pegó justo en el pecho, noqueándolo en el acto.

—Beedril, regresa —Yas se mordió ligeramente el labio—. A ver si puedes con esto: ¡Yo te elijo!

Lo que apareció fue un Pinsir. Ash era consciente de que un Pinsir no era para tomárselo a la ligera, pero tenía a Squirtle y a su duro caparazón. No sería muy difícil.

—¡Usa Chorro de Agua!

Pinsir ni siquiera pudo esquivarlo. El ataque le dio de lleno en la cara y lo arrojó al suelo.

—¡Giro Rápido!

Squirtle dio un pequeño salto y se metió en su caparazón en el aire, Comenzó a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa y se lanzó sobre Pinsir como si fuera una rueda salida de un accidente de auto.

—¡Pinsir, Agarre!

El Pinsir sujetó a Squirtle con sus pinzas en pleno ataque. Yas sonrió de manera casi diabólica.

—¡Movimiento Sísmico!

El Pinsir pegó un salto enorme, aun sujetando a Squirtle en sus pinzas, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo con una fuerza que hizo temblar la tierra.

—¡Squirtle! —gritó Ash, esperando que su pokemón saliera de su caparazón y siguiera peleando. Después de un par de segundos, Squirtle salió y se levantó, temblando. No iba a durar mucho.

—¡Pinsir, termínalo con Cuchillada!

—¡Cabezazo!

Squirtle quiso tomar impulso, pero estaba demasiado cerca de Pinsir. El ataque fue directo a la cabeza y lo dejó fuera de combate.

—Squirtle está fuera de combate —anunció Yas—. Ash, ya ríndete.

—¡Nunca! —llamó a su Squirtle y sacó la tercera pokebola—. ¡Ve, Pidgeotto!

Pidgeotto salió de la pokebola, volando a dos metros sobre el suelo. Si perdía la batalla, todo estaría perdido.

—¡Pidgeotto, Tornado!

Pinsir no pudo contra ese ataque. Intentó resistir, pero quedó atrapado en el torbellino y comenzó a subir cada vez más. Cuando el ataque cesó, Pinsir cayó como una piedra contra el suelo, ya fuera de combate.

—Regresa, Pinsir —Yas sacó su última pokebola—. ¡Sal, Scyther!

Ash recordaba a ese feroz pokemón tipo Bicho. Tragó saliva, pero no quiso permitir que Yas notara que estaba asustado.

—¡Pidgeotto, Tornado otra vez!

El pokemón pájaro volvió a hacer el mismo ataque, pretendiendo hacerlo volar como a Pinsir, pero Yas solo sonrió.

—¡Clava una de tus cuchillas en la tierra!

Scyther obedeció. Clavó una de sus afiladas cuchillas en el suelo hasta la mitad y allí se quedó, a pesar del poderoso ataque Tornado.

—No está funcionando —murmuró Ash—. ¡Pidgeotto, Picotazo!

Pidgeotto bajó a tierra en picada, apuntando con su pico a la cabeza de Scyther.

—¡Cuchillada!

Cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros, Scyther atacó con la cuchilla que no estaba clavada a la tierra y lo golpeo con fuerza contra la cabeza de Pidgeotto.

—¡NO! —gritó Ash, viendo a su pokemón caer al límite de la cancha, sobre la línea dibujada con tiza. No se movía.

Yas no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó inmóvil mirando al pokemón pájaro durante unos segundos. Despegó los labios para hablar pero se detuvo cuando Pidgeotto se comenzó a levantar hasta quedar de pie.

—¡Que bien! —gritó Ash, casi saltando de felicidad.

Yas se mordió el labio inferior.

—¡Ataque Rápido!

—¡Pidgeotto, vuela! ¡Por el amor de Dios, vuela!

Pidgeotto levantó vuelo y logró esquivar el ataque de Scyther.

—¡Ahora, Ataque Arena!

Pidgeotto batió sus alas con furia y una tormenta de arena se desató en el lugar. No se podía ver nada más que un borrón amarillento delante suyo y nada más.

—¡Ataque Ala!

Pidgeotto se lanzó contra Scyther… o eso creía; no se podía ver nada. Para cuando se despejó la cancha. Scyther estaba tirado en el suelo. Pidgeotto estaba de pie, pero tambaleándose. Yas se quedó mirando la escena durante unos instantes antes de suspirar y decir:

—Scyther no puede continuar. El ganador es Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta.

* * *

Poco a poco, Meowth y James estaban construyendo la carreta. Jessie les había dejado a Tauros para poder tomar bien las medidas. Si tenían suerte, para mañana tendrían una carreta hermosa y techada para que Jessie pudiera viajar cómodamente y liberar un poco el peso de las mochilas, James no había querido quejarse, pero muchas veces la espalda le dolía bastante por todo lo que tenía que cargar.

Apenas había retirado su Pokedex en la recepción y conseguido los materiales en un corralón, y estaban comenzando a trabajar al costado de la posada, cuando Ash vino corriendo sosteniendo una pequeña medalla triangular con una piedrita roja en el centro.

—¡Gané! ¡Gané mi séptima medalla! —gritó Ash, con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

—Lo lograste —dijo James, sonriéndole para ocultar su sorpresa. Cualquier otro le habría dicho "Sabía que lo lograrías" pero, para ser un entrenador, Ash no estaba entrenando. ¿Se lo estaba tomando en serio o no? Meowth lo miró, pero no dijo nada —. En el pueblo hay un médico pokemón donde puedes ir, según el dueño de la posada. Él sabe dónde está.

—Voy enseguida —Ash se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia dentro de la posada.

A los pocos segundos, el resto del grupo llegó.

—Ash salió corriendo y no lo pudimos alcanzar —rio Brock.

—¡NYA!

—¡PIKA!

Nina se tiró encima de James, mientras que Lunita fue directo hacia su padre, Los lengüetazos y otras muestras de afecto no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Cómo va la carreta? —preguntó Misty.

—Apenas… estamos empezando —respondió Meowth, intentando hablar mientras su hija le daba mordisquitos cariñosos en las orejas—. Pero nos pondremos a trabajar enseguida.

—Yo sé que va a quedar espectacular —Jessie se acercó a James y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Trabajaron durante casi tres horas sin parar y ahora estaban los dos sentados bajo un árbol. James tomaba ramen instantáneo de Dodrio, mientras que Meowth leía el libro de nombres que hacía rato llevaba consigo. Se preguntó que nombres se le estaban cruzando por la cabeza. Persian dormitaba a un par de metros, tomando el sol.

Aún no podía creerlo. Aun cuando veía a Jessie con su vientre cada vez más redondo y grande, no podía creer que estaba esperando una hija. Una niña preciosa, si heredaba la belleza de su madre, claro que sí. Pero había cosas que a veces no lo dejaban dormir por la noche.

No tenían casa. Eso para empezar. Una casa costaba dinero. Podrían adueñarse de una de las cabañas del bosque y vivir allí o tomarse el tiempo de construir una en los bosques. Pero todo eso llevaba su tiempo. Y también estaba el hecho de que no tenían un trabajo fijo desde el Equipo Rocket. Toda la vida viviendo de trabajos temporales en los que nunca había estado más de un mes, ya sea como vendedor ambulante, como camarero o cavando zanjas. Quería ser un buen ejemplo para su hija…

—Jamie.

James salió de sus pensamientos y miró hacia Meowth. Este ya había dejado el libro en el suelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Jamie será el nombre de la bebé —respondió Meowth, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Es el nombre perfecto para ella.

—¿Jamie? ¿No es nombre de varón?

—Aquí dice que es ambiguo.

James lo miró, pensativo.

—¿Por qué Jamie?

Meowth miró hacia el suelo.

—Se parece al nombre de los dos —musitó, como si sintiera vergüenza de decirlo.

James lo pensó detenidamente. Jamie. Jamie era un nombre bonito. A él realmente no se le había ocurrido nada y a Jessie tampoco. Tal vez no fuera mala idea ponerle ese nombre, al fin y al cabo.

—Veremos qué opina Jessie al respecto —dijo al fin. Se levantó del suelo, desperezándose—. Pero después. Sigamos trabajando.

* * *

Estuvieron trabajando sin descanso hasta casi las diez de la noche, iluminados por la luz de los postes. De no ser porque Meowth se había quedado dormido en el pasto, habría seguido hasta caer redondo, pero necesitaba descansar. Le faltaba muy poco para terminar la carreta. La puso a resguardo para evitar que alguien la robara por la noche y entró en la posada, acompañado de Persian, quien no se había movido de su lado

Al ser una posada, se habían dividido en varios cuartos. James cargó a Meowth y entró a la habitación donde estaban Jessie, Lunita y Nina. Las dos niñas dormían a los pies de la cama y Jessie leía una revista de maternidad. Apenas notó la presencia de James, dejó la revista a un lado.

—James… No debiste trabajar toda la noche…

James hizo un leve gesto para que guardara silencio y acostó a Meowth junto con su hija. Persian miró a la cama como si quisiera subirse, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se fue a la esquina de la habitación a dormir.

—Mientras más trabaje, más rápido saldremos de aquí —susurró, mientras iba a buscar ropa en su mochila para cambiarse—. Meowth eligió un nombre para nuestra hija.

—¿Ah, sí? —Jessie parecía asombrada y ansiosa a la vez—. ¿Y cuál eligió?

—Jamie. Dice que lo hizo porque se parecía al nombre de ambos.

Jessie lanzó una débil risotada.

—Tonto —murmuró, más con dulzura que con burla.

—¿Qué te parece el nombre?

Jessie se quedó en silencio durante casi un minuto antes de responder:

—La verdad, ningún nombre que pensaba me convencía mucho, pero Jamie es un nombre muy bonito, ahora que lo pienso.

James terminó de elegir la ropa.

—Iré a darme un baño. Ya regreso.

—No te tardes mucho.

James salió de la habitación, cansado pero feliz. Ash había ganado su séptima medalla, la carreta estaba casi lista y su hermosa hija tenía un nombre. De a poco, la vida le estaba sonriendo.


	39. La palabra

**¡Buenas!**

 **Disculpen lo corto del capítulo.**

 **Kaiser: Bueno, Ash es medio vago o tal vez peca de tener demasiada confianza en si mismo y en sus pokemón. Tal vez ambas. Pero la Liga no es lo mismo que una batalla de gimnasio, es mucho peor.**

 **¿Te gustó el nombre? Me alegro, estaba un poco ansiosa por saber la opinión de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

 **Guest: Los mimitos de James superan cualquier video de Youtube.**

 **Tommi: James es Jesucristo, como me dijeron en la otra plataforma donde publico este fic XD. Ash no va a ganar ni las preliminares si sigue con esa actitud, pero veremos si cambia.**

 **Alen: Psyduck tiene potencial, pero hay que ser paciente con él. Muy muy paciente.**

 **Capítulo treinta y nueve.**

 **La palabra**

Cuando Jessie despertó, James no estaba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, sino que estaba sola con Meowth, Lunita y Nina. Con un suspiro, se levantó, se puso unas zapatillas, bajó las escaleras y salió de la posada.

James estaba sentado bajo un árbol, completamente dormido. Al frente de él había una carreta hermosa, de gran tamaño. Tenía una cubierta hecha de lona para soportar las lluvias. Era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran todos.

Miró a James, quien aún dormía y sintió una oleada profunda de cariño hacia él. Jessie siempre decía que era una mujer demasiado maravillosa para que la enamoraran fácilmente, pero ahora pensaba que demonios había visto James en ella. El era demasiado bueno, demasiado atento, demasiado hermoso… Ojalá se hubiese dado cuenta antes del hombre que tenía al lado, mientras ella seguía buscando afuera. Que estúpida había sido.

James se removió un poco y se despertó.

—¿Jessie? —preguntó, adormilado —. Ya terminé la carreta… ¿Te gusta? Este tipo de carretas se llaman "galera" —se incorporó con dificultad del suelo—. Es un diseño antiguo, lo sé, pero… ¿Jessie?

Las lagrimas de Jessie estaban bajando sin poder evitarlo. Se acercó a James y lo besó profundamente en los labios.

—Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo, ¿lo sabes? —le dijo cuando se separaron—. No hay nadie mejor que tú para mi.

James se sonrojó violentamente.

—Jessie, basta… Tú eres la chica maravillosa.

Jessie negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—No, James. Yo era una maldita resentida que se creía la reina del mundo. ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?

James le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar.

—No hay un porqué. Sólo se que te amo con toda mi alma. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Quiero criar junto a ti a nuestra hija y a los siguientes, si es que algún día tenemos más. Quiero envejecer a tu lado, Jessie. Aunque… sólo yo envejeceré. Tú siempre serás joven y hermosa.

Jessie se rio y le dio un leve empujón.

—Tienes razón. Yo nunca envejeceré —se frotó los ojos enrojecidos—. Ven a desayunar. Has trabajado demasiado.

James tomó de la mano a Jessie y entraron juntos a la posada. Había que decidir cual sería el último gimnasio.

* * *

Se reunieron todos en el comedor de la posada, James tenía la Pokedex entre sus manos y la observaba asombrado. Nunca había visto una de cerca y ahora la tenía en sus manos.

—Ahora que Ash ganó su séptima medalla, tenemos que buscar el último gimnasio —dijo Meowth, parado encima de la silla.

Brock, con la vista metida en una pequeña guía, respondió:

—Hay algunos gimnasios, pero están lejos de aquí.

—Con la carreta podríamos llegar un poco más rápido, ¿no? —preguntó Ash.

—No lo creo —respondió Jessie.

De golpe, Misty golpeó la mesa con el puño, con el rostro triunfal.

—¡Tengo una idea!

Todos se giraron a verla.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Ash.

—¡Podemos ir a Ciudad Verde!

James sintió que la sangre se le iba del rostro cuando escuchó el nombre de la ciudad. Miró a Jessie y a Meowth, quienes tenían el pánico impreso en la cara, como si acabaran de oir que se habían ganado un lugar en el infierno.

Por otro lado, Ash asintió con toda la alegría del mundo.

—¡Es genial! ¡El gimnasio queda de camino a mi casa!

Antes de que James pudiera decir algo, Meowth pegó un salto sobre la mesa.

—Hey, no se precipiten tanto —soltó una risa nerviosa y le arrancó de las manos la guía a Brock—. Debe haber otros gimnasios para visitar —comenzó a pasar las hojas de manera desesperada, sin perder la sonrisa nerviosa. Lo hacía parecer un desquiciado de película de terror—. ¡Mira este! —se detuvo en una de las páginas— ¡Este gimnasio usa pokemón del tipo Volador! ¡Podrías ganar fácilmente con Pikachu!

Brock miró a Meowth por encima del hombro.

—Tardaríamos casi un mes en llegar allí —lo contradijo Brock—. En cambio, Ciudad Verde queda a dos semanas de aquí y queda bastante cerca de Pueblo Paleta. Deberíamos ir allí.

James se mordió el labio y apretó la mano de Jessie por debajo de la mesa. Estaba temblando. Al parecer se notó sus rostros de pánico porque Misty preguntó:

—¿Están bien? Los veo algo pálidos.

El estómago de James se revolvió. El desayuno que estaba disfrutando hacía prácticamente nada había perdido todo el buen aspecto que pudo haber tenido.

—Estamos bien —dijo, pero Misty no le creyó ni una sílaba.

—Tienen miedo de ir a Ciudad Verde, ¿verdad? —les dijo Ash—. ¿Es porque la policía los busca allí?

James abrió los ojos de par en par. Claro, en Ciudad Verde habían carteles con su fotografía y la de Jessie para que los encontraran y los metieran presos por vaya a saber cuantos años.

—Si, si, es por eso —dijo Jessie automáticamente, casi al borde de la desesperación —. Tenemos miedo de que la policía nos reconozca.

—Eso es un problema —murmuró Misty—. No queremos que los metan presos.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. James no sólo no quería pisar esa ciudad en lo que le quedara de vida, sino que tampoco quería que vaya a pelear contra Giovanni. Pero juzgó que no pasaría nada si Ash no sabía la verdadera identidad del líder del gimnasio.

—¿Por qué no van a mi casa y me esperan allí? —sugirió Ash.

Jessie y James se miraron entre ellos,

—¿No es un poco descortés caerle en la casa sin avisar? —preguntó Meowth.

—Yo llamaré a mamá cuando llegue a Ciudad Verde y les diré que van en camino. Luego les haré un mapa para que sepan como llegar.

—Entonces está todo decidido, supongo —asintió Jessie, no muy convencida.

James tampoco estaba muy convencido, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer sin levantar sospechas. Pero a juzgar por la mirada penetrante y el silencio de Brock, el sí sospechaba algo.

* * *

Todos quedaron encantados con la carreta, admirando el duro trabajo que James y Meowth habían hecho. Con ayuda de una pequeña escalera, Jessie subió por la parte de atrás de la carreta y se acomodó en ella, junto con las mochilas. Ash y Brock prefirieron cargar sus propias mochilas, mientras que Misty directamente se subió a la carreta para "descansar las piernas".

Viajaron durante toda la mañana. Ash y Brock caminaban y el resto estaba en la carreta. Jessie se preocupó por su Tauros, al dudar si podía soportar el peso de todos, pero Meowth dio a entender de que a Tauros no le molestaba.

—Cualquier cosa les prestaré uno de mis Tauros —se ofreció Ash.

—Gracias —le respondió James.

Pararon para almorzar en medio del bosque y sacaron a todos sus pokemón. Cubone fue corriendo enseguida hacia Arbok para poder empezar su entrenamiento. Despues de lo que pareció una charla breve, se alejaron un poco y comenzaron una especie de batalla, aunque parecía más una práctica que otra cosa, dado a que Arbok se estaba conteniendo para que tuviera el daño mínimo.

James quería estar lejos de Brock tanto como le fuera posible y decidió sacar a todos sus pokemón para entrenar. Psyduck aún necesitaba mucho entrenamiento, así que empezó con él.

—Vamos a ver como está tu ataque Rasguño —dijo. Miró a su alrededor y su vista se centró en uno de los árboles más delgados—. Ya sé: ve y haz tu ataque Rasguño a ese árbol.

—¿Psy? —el pokemón acuático parecía no entender. James suspiró:

—Es sólo un árbol. Atácalo como si fuera un contrincante.

Psyduck asintió con lentitud y se dio vuelta hacia el árbol. Sus ojos grandes y redondos se achicaron un poco y luego corrió hacia su objetivo, con su brazo listo para rasguñar. Sus uñas rasgaron la corteza del tronco, dejando marcas.

James se acercó y examinó el árbol. Tres marcar profundas en el tronco. Nada mal. Pero necesitaba algo más que manejar el Rasguño si quería que esté en la Liga.

—Bien, muy bien. Ahora. ¿Qué debemos hacer? Tal vez necesites una pelea, ¿pero con quién? ¡Ya sé! ¡Butterfree!

El pokemón insecto, el cual revoloteaba entre las ramas de los árboles buscando bayas, bajó inmediatamente hasta estar a la altura de los ojos de James.

—¿Free?

—Tendremos una pequeña batalla de práctica, ¿si?

—¡Free!

—Vete un poco más para allá. Tu defiéndete de los ataques de Psyduck, ¿si? No vueles demasiado alto, mantente a la altura de mis ojos como máximo.

Butterfree obedeció y se posicionó en el lugar señalado.

—¿Listo, Psyduck?

El pokemón lo miró, dudoso, pero asintió.

—¡Arañazo!

Tal cual como lo hizo con el árbol, Psyduck corrió hacia Butterfree, con las garras al aire. Butterfree lo esquivó con relativa facilidad corriéndose a un costado.

—¡Otra vez, Psyduck! ¡Arañazo!

Psyduck volvió a hacerlo, sólo para que Butterfree lo esquivara otra vez.

—¿No crees que Butterfree es demasiado agil para Psyduck? —le gritó Misty a lo lejos.

—¡El puede con esto! ¡Psyduck, otra vez!

Psyduck lo miró con un tinte de resignación antes de obedecer y correr con todas sus fuerzas. Butterfree lo esquivó por tercera vez, pero Psyduck no se frenó a tiempo y chocó de cara contra un grueso árbol, cayendo sentado al suelo

—¡Psyduck! —exclamó James, mientras iba corriendo hacia él. Se agachó y lo giró para verlo —. ¿Estás…?

Psyduck parecía estar en trance. Sus ojos se habían tornado completamente azules. Sintió una especie de energía invisible que pasó justo bajo sus narices, dirigida hacia Butterfree. Esa especie de onda expansiva arrojó al pokemón contra otro árbol. Butterfree quedó estampado contra el tronco durante unos dos segundos antes de sacudirse y volar hacia James.

—Creo que te he presionado demasiado, supongo —suspiró James, sientiendose una basura y acariciando la cabeza de Psyduck. El pokemón lo miró, confundido. No recordaba lo que había pasado mientras usaba su ataque Psiquico.

Butterfree se posó sobre la cabeza de James. Acarició la cabeza del pokemón bicho para reconfortarlo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Butterfree hizo unos sonidos indicando que se encontraba bien.

—Eso pasa porque los tipo Bicho son resistentes a los ataques psíquicos. Además, no es tipo Veneno, lo cual le da más ventaja aún —la voz de Brock salió justo detrás de la espalda de James—. ¿Están todos bien?

James se giró hacia él.

—Si, solo que… no fui buen entrenador con él.

Brock le palmeó el hombro.

—Lo bueno es que te has dado cuenta. Mejor ven a comer. La comida está casi lista.

James se levantó y tomó a Psyduck de la mano. Siguió a Brock hasta el campamento, preguntándose como demonios entrenar a su pokemón de agua.

* * *

James suspendió cualquier entrenamiento por ese día y continuaron viajando hasta que oscureció y tuvieron que parar para acampar otra vez. Una vez más, Lunita se alejó del grupo y se quedó acurrucada cerca de Arbok.

—No entiendo que le pasa —Meowth parecía al borde del llanto—. Me está evitando como si fuera la peste…

—A todos nos está evitando, Meowth…

—¡Mi hija no me quiere! —estalló Meowth, con un gemido.

James acarició la cabeza de Meowth. Él también estaba un poco preocupado por la actitud de Lunita.

—Debe estar celosa —murmuró James.

—¿Celosa?

—Antes ella era el centro de atención de todos nosotros. Ahora está Nina, Cubone, Persian… ella ya no se siente especial y está lidiando con eso.

—Entiendo, pero ella no cofia en mí —lloriqueó—. Esta tarde la descubrí hablando sola, pero no pude entender que decía porque estaba hablando en voz baja. Cuando le pregunté que estaba haciendo me dijo "Nada, son mis cosas"

—Debe ser una tontería, Meowth.

—¿Y como saberlo? No es una adolescente, es una bebé apenas, no puede tener "cosas" y mucho menos ocultas para su papi.

—Estás magnificando todo…

—¡Y tú lo estás minimizando! —gritó Meowth. Respiró hondo y volvió a hablar, esta vez más tranquilo—. Tengo que decirle que la amo con toda mi alma y que no tiene por qué sentirse desplazada.

James le acarició la cabeza.

—Díselo mañana. Por hoy, duerme. En la carreta vas a estar cómodo.

Meowth asintió.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Los demás estaban preparando sus bolsas de dormir, pero James quería estar afuera un rato más, viendo las estrellas. Siempre les había gustado mirarlas cuando era niño y no había cambiado de opinión cuando se hizo adulto.

Comenzó a caminar un poco, alejándose del campamento. Comenzó a recordar la primera vez que había pisado un bosque solo y el miedo que había tenido de que un pokemón salvaje lo destripara. En realidad, los pokemón le habían salvado la vida más de una vez y, ahora que lo analizaba con cuidado, no entendía por qué había elegido unirse al Equipo Rocket. Si, estaba desesperado y temía que sus padres siguieran buscándolo, pero no era excusa…

¿Dios, hasta cuando iba a torturarse por el pasado?

—¿James?

Casi dio un salto al oir la voz de Brock.

—¿Si? —respondió, con la respiración agitada.

—Oh, te vi caminando por el bosque y decidí seguirte —respondió simplemente, pero estaba ocultando algo más.

—Solo estaba pensando en el pasado, es todo.

—Mhhh…

James comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento, pero Brock se puso delante.

—¿Por qué no quieren volver a Ciudad Verde?

James se agarró el puente de la nariz.

—¿Sabes? Comienza a hartarme un poco que juegues al detective conmigo.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando? No, no lo hago. Solo me preocupo.

James soltó una risotada amarga.

—Huí de casa a los ocho años para que mis padres dejaran de "preocuparse" por mí —respiró hondo—. Te dije que nos buscan en Cuidad Verde, así que…

—Si fuera así, me lo habrías dicho a la primera, no cuando te estaba presionando —lo interrumpió Brock, mortalmente serio—. Creí que ya éramos amigos y que podíamos confiar uno en el otro si había problemas.

James bajó la vista por un segundo, avergonzado. Confiaba en Brock, era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida y quería protegerlo de toda la mierda que podía llegar a herirlo.

—Brock, confío en ti, solo que…

—¿Solo qué?

—… no quiero meterte en mis problemas.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver como Brock negaba con la cabeza

—Sólo quiero entender.

James suspiró.

—Prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a Ash y a Misty. Tampoco les cuentes a Jessie o a Meowth que te lo he contado.

Brock dudó por un instante antes de decir.

—De acuerdo.

James tragó saliva. Probablemente se arrepentiría apenas abriera la boca.

—Brock… el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde…. También es el líder del Equipo Rocket.

James no pudo ver la reacción en el rostro del adolescente, pero pudo observar como sus músculos se entumecieron.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? —Brock no lo podía creer.

—Era por eso que no queríamos ir allí. Además, en el Bosque Verde, están las instalaciones secretas. No podría estar tranquilo allí sabiendo que cualquiera podría reconocernos y más sabiendo que Ash irá a pelear contra nuestro ex jefe.

Brock se quedó en silencio. James continuó, esta vez más enojado.

—Conociendolos a ustedes, van a querer hacerse los justicieros e ir allí con aires de "vamos a derrotarte y a ponerte tras las rejas". ¿Y saben qué? Los van a matar y a tirarlos al fondo del río con bloques de cemento en lugar de zapatos y sus pokemón en manos de los nuevos reclutas. ¿Acaso tu crees que quiero enviarlos derecho a su guarida mientras Jessie, Meowth y yo los dejamos a su suerte, sin saber si van a salir ilesos? ¿Tú crees que te oculto cosas sólo porque me gusta hacerlo? ¡Lo hago para protegerlos, maldición! ¡Deja de tratarme como un criminal y deja de actuar como policía! ¡Sé que cometo errores pero no quiero que salgan heridos!

James terminó de hablar y se quedó mirando a Brock, con la respiración entrecortada, Brock se quedó quieto, sin mover un musculo. Pareció una eternidad, pero el adolescente finalmente le respondió con toda la calma del mundo:

—Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, James. Los vi muy asustados y quise saber por qué. Si te soy sincero, pensé que tenían cuentas pendientes con algún delincuente y que no dudaría en matarlos si los veían por Ciudad Verde. No pienso en ti como un delicuente, sino como un amigo y un futuro padre de familia.

James suspiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento.

—Ni una palabra, Brock.

—Lo juro.

Ambos volvieron al campamento, ya con todas las dudas aclaradas. Solo le rogaba a cualquier ser celestial que pudiera oírlo de que nada malo les sucediera en Ciudad Verde.

* * *

Durante el viaje, Lunita se había mantenido apática. Los momentos donde jugaba con Nina, se acurrucaba con Meowth o se dejaba rascar la pancita por James se hicieron mucho menos frecuente. Meowth ya no sabía que hacer y quería resolver todo antes de llegar a la condenada ciudad.

Meowth no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que hablar con su hija y obligarla a decir la verdad, fuera como fuese

Aprovecharon una noche de acampada para hablar con ella a solas. Faltaba una semana para llegar a Ciudad Verde.

—Lunita…

Su hija, hecha un ovillo sobre las raíces de un árbol, paró las orejitas y lo miró.

 _—¿Si, papi?_

—No me iré sin una respuesta. Tienes que decirme que es lo que te pasa.

Su hija bajó la vista, sin ganas de responderle. Parecía casi avergonzada.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Alguien te ha lastimado?

Lunita negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

Su hija tardó un rato en responder. Y cuando lo hizo, fue con otra pregunta:

 _—Papi, ¿soy tonta?_

A Meowth se le estrujó el corazón al escuchar a su propia nena.

—¡Claro que no! —le acarició la cabeza y se detuvo un instante en rascarle atrás de las orejas—. ¿Por qué dices que eres tonta?

Lunita lo miró a los ojos, con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas.

 _—Porque… porque no hablo como papi._

Meowth tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Por eso estaba tan mal?

 _—Yo quise practicar y hablar como papito, pero no me sale. No me sale, papi._

Meowth quería llorar. No sabía por qué, pero quería llorar con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y de su alma. Quería abrazar a su hija hasta fundirse con ella y decirle que no era importante y que él la amaría supiera o no hablar como un ser humano.

—Es… es un poco difícil, cariño, pero con esfuerzo, aprenderás. No hoy y mañana tampoco. Pero un día lo lograrás.

 _—¿De verdad, papi?_

—Claro que sí.

Lunita le sonrió ampliamente. De golpe, se puso seria y preguntó:

 _—¿Quieres escuchar?_

Meowth parpadeó.

—¿Escuchar qué?

Lunita no le respondió. Directamente abrió su boquita y dijo.

—P-p-p-p-aaaa-aaa-paaa-pa—pa…pi.

Al escuchar las palabras de su hija, Meowth estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto. Su hija. Su propia hija estaba intentando decir su primera palabra como humano. Y esa palabra era "papi". Meowth se había resignado a no encontrar a nadie como él.

Pero su hija lo estaba logrando.

Los ojos de Meowth se humedecieron y abrazó con fuerza a su hija contra su pecho

—Mi vida… —solo pudo murmurar antes de largarse a llorar con toda su fuerza. Lunita no entendía nada, pero a Meowth no le importó. Ahora había otro pokemón que hablaba como él.


	40. Pueblo Paleta

**Buenas! Tuve dos parciales y por eso me desaparecí. Pero ya estoy acá.**

 **Saorinix: Giovanni es canónicamente el lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, en el animé aparece y todo, pero les deja a Jessie y James el puesto temporalmente, ya que el tenía que ocuparse de Mewtwo. No, no estoy tomando nada del manga, todo lo estoy tomando del animé. Y lo último: no, no voy a tomar eso de que Giovanni es el padre de Ash. Eso solo salió por el musical gringo que se mandó bastante fruta en todo.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Se asustaron todos, ¿eh¿ Lunita está bien, solo quiere ser como su papi. Y Brock... bueno, Brock es Brock, no va a dejar nada pasar por alto.**

 **Capitulo cuarenta**

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Fue una gran sorpresa para el grupo enterarse de que Lunita estaba aprendiendo a hablar y que ya había logrado decir su primera palabra. Nadie lo podía creer, pero ahí estaba ella, balbuceando palabras con su diminuta boca.

—Eso indicaría que no es genético —razonó Brock—. Eso puede significar que los Meowth pueden hablar como los seres humanos, solo que lo ignoran, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé —murmuró Meowth—. Sólo sé que mi nena habla. No había estado tan feliz desde el día en el que pude estrecharla entre mis brazos.

—¿Vas a enseñarle a hablar mejor? —preguntó Ash.

—¡Claro que lo haré! Le llevará mucho tiempo hablar correctamente, pero lo logrará. Ella puede hacer lo que sea que se proponga.

Cuando ya todos supieron lo que le sucedía a Lunita, ella dejó de estar triste y comenzó a sonreir y a jugar de vuelta con los demás. Había sido sus ganas de querer hablar y sorpender a su padre lo que la había tenido tan preocupada y aislada.

Todo era tranquilidad y felicidad hasta que comenzaron a vislumbrar las primeras señales de que estaban próximos a Ciudad Verde y que solo bastaban unas pocas horas para llegar.

—Cruzaremos la ciudad y seguiremos todo el camino hacia Pueblo Paleta —razonó James. Habían detenido la marcha y ahora estaban a aproximadamente un kilómetro de la condenada ciudad.

—¿No podríamos rodearla? —preguntó Jessie.

—Tenemos una carreta, no un todoterreno —le respondió —. Se romperá antes de que lleguemos al Bosque Verde.

Jessie bajó la cabeza.

—Si no nos queda otra…

James abrazó a Jessie y hundió la cara en su cuello.

—Todo saldrá bien, cariño, no te preocupes.

Jessie se separó y asintió.

—Está bien.

James se giró y se dirigió a Ash.

—Buena suerte en el gimnasio. No tardes mucho y ve directamente a tu casa. Tu madre debe estar ansiosa por recibirte.

Ash mostró una sonrisa ancha.

—Lo haré.

En ese momento, escucharon un chillido.

Lunita estaba alejada unos cuatro metros de ellos, con la espalda arqueada de manera amenazante. Frente a ella, la estaba enfrentando un Weedle. James se quiso acercar para alejarla de allí, pero Meowth lo detuvo.

—Tiene que aprender a luchar. No quiero que sea una inútil como yo —fue todo lo que dijo. James entendió y se quedó de pie. Todos lo imitaron.

Lunita tenía la mirada fija en el pokemón tipo bicho, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar. El Weedle también tenía la vista fija en ella, pero casi con aire distraído, como si no tuviera mucho interés en la pelea.

Lunita pegó un salto hacia el bicho, ya con las garras extendidas. El Weedle agachó un poco la cabeza y dio un pequeño salto hacia, lo que provocó que Lunita clavara una de sus patitas justo en el aguijón de la cabeza del bicho. Un grito agudo les atravesó los oídos.

—¡Lunita! —Meowth fue el primero en correr hacia su hija, quien lloraba tirada en el pasto. La levantó un poco y se horrorizó al ver la sangre que manaba de su patita.

Brock se acercó a Meowth y Lunita y se agachó.

—Le pondré Poción y Antídoto, no te preocupes.

Meowth dejó que Brock la levantara. Ahora que alguien se estaba encargando de Lunita, podía encargarse de Weedle, quien parecía querer escapar.

—Oh, no, no lo harás —pegó un salto hacía él —¡Golpes Furia!

Meowth hizo un movimiento más inteligente. Era mucho más agil que el Weedle y no fue a atacar su cabeza, sino a su cuerpo. Cinco rápidos, pero potentes fueron suficientes para derribar al Weedle y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Apenas el Weedle cayó al suelo, Meowth fue corriendo hasta donde Brock estaba, curando la patita de su hija.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó, casi temblando.

Brock sonrió.

—El antídoto ya está haciendo efecto. El veneno de Weedle no es muy peligroso, así que mejorará enseguida.

Lunita miró a su papi, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Nya, nya, paaa-pa-piii… do-do-dolor… nya, nya…

—Tranquila, cariño, papi ya lo derrotó al Weedle malo.

—¿Nya? —Lunita lo miró con los ojos llenos de admiración. Luego movió la cabecita, mirando más allá de su padre —. ¿Nya nya?

—¿El Weedle? Pero si está…

Meowth giró hacia donde hacía unos segundos había estado el pokemón bicho, pero ahora ya no estaba.

—Estamos perdidos… —murmuró Meowth. Aparentemente Jessie lo oyó, porque le respondió.

—Meowth, no te preocupes por el Weedle. Acá está.

El pokemón gato se giró hacia Jessie y la vio, sonriente, con una pokebola en la mano.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó, confundido.

—En la pokebola, tonto. Lo acabo de capturar.

A Meowth casi se le desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

—¿C-como que lo atrapaste?

Jessie se encogió de hombros

—Solo vi la oportunidad y la aproveché.

Meowth se adelantó un par de pasos, ofendido.

—Ni que fuera tu pokemón —bufó.

Jessie meneó la cabeza y le habló con falsa ternura.

—Déjame recordarte esto, gatito: ¿Qué pasa si el pequeño Weedle va con papi y mami Beedril a contar que un Meowth lo atacó?

Meowth miró al costado y no respondió.

—Deja que lo responda por ti: si eso pasa, papi y mami Beedril viene con todo el clan y nos convierten en alfileteros. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿O tengo que hacerte un dibujo?

—No, no hace falta —gruñó Meowth.

Jessie guardó la pokebola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de seguir marchando.

* * *

Se despidieron en la entrada del pueblo, no sin antes indicarle donde quedaba el gimnasio. Antes de marcharse, James llamó aparte a Brock.

—Si llegamos a Pueblo Paleta y no aparecen en tres días, llamaré a la policía —le advirtió—. No se entretengan y vayan derecho hacia la casa de Ash, ¿si?

—De acuerdo —fue todo lo que respondió el adolescente—. Directamente a casa

El grupo se fue. Después de varios meses viajando juntos, ahora se habían separado, temporalmente. James se sentía extraño al estar sin el trío de "bobos".

James se encargó de manejar la carreta y el resto quedó atrás. Iban a paso normal, ni muy lento ni muy rápido. No quería que una oficial Jenny los detuviera por considerarlos sospechosos por vaya a saber que.

James solo miraba al frente y a veces miraba de reojo por los costados. Tenía miedo de encontrarse a algún ex compañero del Equipo Rocket y lo reconociera. Tenía miedo de ver a Giovanni, aunque dudaba de que eso pasara. Tenía miedo que cualquier transeúnte lo reconociera como ladrón y fuera corriendo a llamar a la policía.

Finalmente, salieron de la condenada ciudad y entraron a un camino de tierra, la Ruta 1. Recién ahí pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Durante la mitad del viaje, estuvieron en silencio. Casi no podían creer lo mucho que echaba en falta a los bobos y a su charlatanería constante sobre cualquier tema, principalmente sobre pokemón.

A mitad del camino, decidieron detenerse a un costado de la ruta para almorzar unos sándwiches de pescado en lata con mayonesa. Hubiesen tenido mejor comida de no ser porque se habían negado rotundamente a comprar algo en Ciudad Verde. Pero ya no importaba. En Pueblo Paleta podrían comprar más cosas.

Estaba todo calmo y silencioso en el bosque por el momento, día perfecto para un picnic, sobre todo cuando era una tarde calurosa en un lugar tan hermoso. James, criado entre mansiones y jardines con glorietas blancas con mesas y sillas de madera costosa y vajilla de porcelana traída de regiones lejanas donde se servían tés de sabores exóticos, valoraba más el bosque, donde no había ninguna regla, podía caminar descalzo, alimentarse de la naturaleza y ser él mismo. Pero no solo fue feliz allí. También fue feliz en la casa de sus abuelos, con sus jardines selváticos, su calidez, sus sonrisas ancianas que lo hacían sentirse tan amado…

—James…

Meowth había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Sonaba al borde del pánico, lo que hizo que reaccionara rápidamente.

—¿Eh?

—Allí —Meowth señaló un lugar con su pata, temblando.

Ya conocía al pokemón que estaba parado frente a ellos. Era difícil olvidar a ese condenado Jigglypuff. Cuando abrió la boca, supo que estaban en problemas. Iba a cantar su jodida canción, caerían dormidos y podrían tardar horas en despertar.

—¡Carajo! —gritó James, tapándose los oídos.

—¡Vete de aquí! —Jessie comenzó a arrojarle todo lo que tenía en mano. Cubone, quien estaba a su lado, se asustó al principio, pero luego se puso firme y corrió hacia el pokemón para golpearlo directamente en la cara con su hueso.

—¡Meowth, sube a la carreta, tenemos que irnos ya mientras Cubone la distrae!

Jessie le seguía tirando a Jigglypuff con piedras, cubiertos y lo que tenía a mano. James la sujetó de atrás.

—¡Sube a la carreta! ¡Ya!

Jessie arrojó el último objeto de sus bolsillos hacia la cabeza de Jigglypuff. La cosa la golpeó justo en el objetivo, pero lo que no se esperaban era que el objeto se abriera en dos y tragara a Jigglypuff en un rayo rojo.

Era una maldita pokebola vacía.

Cayó justo a los pies de Cubone y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro por un par de segundos hasta escuchar un ruido de cierre. Luego, se quedó completamente inmóvil.

El grupo se quedó mirando la pokebola, sin poder lo que Jessie había hecho. Después de unos interminables segundos, Meowth habló desde la carreta.

—Bueno, dos capturas el mismo día, ¿ya podemos seguir?

Jessie y James se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. No tenían ni idea que hacer con ella, pero de algo estaban seguros: harían lo mejor posible para que sea feliz.

* * *

Varias horas después, al atardecer, entraron a Pueblo Paleta. Era una zona rural, donde la mayoría vivía de la agricultura. A James le encantaba esa clase de lugares. Uno de sus sueños había sido tener una granja y vivir de lo que cosechaba. Un lugar donde le gustaría vivir el resto de sus días junto con su familia…

—Tenemos que comprar un pastel —dijo James de golpe.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Jessie.

—Porque sería descortés ir a una casa sin pastel —James la miró, enarcando una ceja.

Jessie sonrió.

—No me importa mucho la cortesía, pero si hay pastel, me uno.

—¡P-p-pa-pa-pastel! —tartamudeó Lunita, feliz.

—Debe haber una panadería por aquí. Ni siquiera sabría cual llevar.

—Un pastel es un pastel —sentenció Meowth—. Mientras no esté hecho por Jessie…

—¿Qué dijiste, gato malcriado?

—Ehh… ¡Que allí hay una panadería! —se apresuró a decir el pokemón parlante, señalando un negocio.

Meowth tenía razón, era una panadería de aspecto rústico, pero la comida exhibida se veía deliciosa. Cuando entraron, vieron más pasteles deliciosos. Estuvieron casi diez minutos meditando hasta que decidieron comprar uno de chocolate con crema.

Mientras James le pagaba a la señora que atendía, preguntó:

—Disculpe, ¿usted conoce a una mujer llamada Delia? Su hijo es entrenador.

La señora sonrió.

—Delia vive a las afueras del pueblo. Sigan el camino principal hasta que salgan hacia el campo y luego doblen a la izquierda. Ahí se cruzarán con varias casas. La de Delia es una casa blanca de madera con tejas rojas y un pequeño jardín al frente.

—Muchas gracias, señora.

Siguieron las indicaciones de la panadera al pie de la letra, ya con paso más tranquilo. Salieron de la zona céntrica y entraron a la zona rural. A James le fascinó ver las casas salpicadas aquí y allá, cada una con su huerto. Apostaba lo que sea a que desde el globo se veía mucho mejor. ¿Qué tendrían plantado en esta época del año? Había trabajado en el campo durante la adolescencia y tenía una idea. Pepino, berenjena, maíz… el verano era perfecto para esas verduras. Cuando tenía once años lo habían pescado robando maíz en un campo. Ya había pasado otras veces en otros lados y lo habían molido a golpes. Pero en lugar de eso, el dueño lo hizo trabajar por una semana entera. James se interesó enseguida por la manera de cultivar y trabajó arduamente. Cuando se fue, incluso le dieron una bolsa llena de maíz.

—¿Esa es la casa?

James se espabiló enseguida. Tenía suerte de que Jessie estuviera manejando la carreta, que si no hubieran terminado en cualquier lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado divagando?

James miró hacia donde Jessie apuntaba. Casa blanca de madera con tejas rojas y un pequeño jardín cercado al frente. Tenía que ser la casa.

—Bajo yo. Ustedes quédense ahí.

James bajó de la carreta de un salto y se acercó a la casa. No pudo evitar sentirse incómodo por algún extraño motivo. Tal vez fuera porque Ash los había mandado a esperarlo a la casa de su madre, una mujer que no conocían.

Dudó un instante antes de tocar la puerta de madera tres veces.

—¡Un momento! —se escuchó la voz de una mujer a lo lejos.

La puerta tenía dos paneles de vidrio a la altura de sus ojos. Sintió la tentación de mirar para adentro, pero le pareció demasiado descortés. Simplemente miró para un costado y esperó hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y el sonido del picaporte abrirse.

A James le sorprendió encontrase con una mujer que fácilmente podría tener su edad o apenas un poco más. De cabello hasta un poco más allá de los hombros y ojos castaños, de piel más clara que la de su hijo. Llevaba una playera amarilla, una blusa rosa y una falda azul hasta las rodillas. Le dedicó una mirada extrañada, como si no esperara visitas.

—¿Si? —preguntó.

James se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—H-hola, mi nombre es James. ¿Aquí vive Delia?

—Si, soy yo.

—Su hijo Ash dijo que viniéramos aquí…

Cuando ya se estaba temiendo que Ash se había olvidado de llamar a su madre para avisarle que llegaban, los ojos castaños de la mujer se iluminaron.

—¡Oh, sí, Ash me llamó hace pocas horas! —exclamó Delia, sonriendo—. Lo siento mucho, pero cuando mi hijo dijo que vendrían aquí un par de amigos suyos, no me imaginé que fueran adultos.

—Veo que Ash apenas dijo algo de nosotros —mumuró.

—¿Por qué no pasan? Les prepararé un té.

—En un momento entramos.

James fue hacia la parte de atrás de la carreta y sacó una pequeña escalera para que Jessie pudiera bajar sin inconvenientes.

—¡Por Dios, no me había dicho mi hijo que estabas embarazada! —exclamó Delia al ver a Jessie bajar con dificultad de la carreta.

—La verdad no me extraña —murmuró Jessie—. Yo soy Jessie, encantada.

—El gusto es mío.

—Y yo soy Meowth —el pokemón gato ya había bajado y estaba junto con su hijita.

—¡Un Meowth que habla! —dijo la madre de Ash, asombrada. Meowth reprimió un suspiro.

—Encantado —respondió el pokemón, intentando reprimir su fastidio.

—¡Nya! ¡Yo Lunita! —saludó la pequeña Meowth.

—¿No le molesta que entremos con nuestros otros pokemón? —James señaló con una mano a Nina, Cubone y Persian, quienes estaban detrás de él.

—Ningún problema. Pasen, por favor.

Delia entró a la casa. Jessie y James se sacaron los zapatos y la imitaron.

Era una casa normal, ni muy rústica ni muy lujosa. De piso de madera y paredes de color verde lima. Había un juego de sillones amarillos y una pequeña mesa ratona sobre una simple alfombra roja. Enfrente, una pequeña TV. Pasaron de largo y fueron derecho hasta la cocina.

No había mucho que destacar de la cocina. Sencilla, pero limpia y ordenada. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras Delia ponía una pava con agua caliente sobre el fuego.

—Realmente estoy sorprendida de que gente adulta como ustedes esté viajando con mi hijo —comentó Delia, apoyándose contra la mesada de la cocina. Era bastante amable en su tono, pero parecía esconder algo detrás de sus palabras. Lo más seguro era que se le parecía hasta sospechoso que dos personas que le doblaban la edad a Ash quisieran acompañarlo. ¿O se estaba imaginando cosas?

—Nos cruzamos en un Centro Pokemón de casualidad y decidimos viajar juntos —James se sentía tenso. Si estuviera en lugar de Delia, entendería que estuviera tan extrañada —. Nosotros hemos viajado durante años y pensamos que no les vendría mal que los ayudaramos. Hay muchos peligros allá afuera.

Delia se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de él y sus amigos.

—No fue nada.

Delia les dedicó una sonrisa amplia mientras sacaba algunas tazas del aparador.

—Supongo que no puedes tomar té, por el embarazo —dijo Delia, de espaldas a ellos—¿Te gustaría un jugo de frutas?

—Si, esta bien —James no podía culpar a Jessie de que fuera poco conversadora. En realidad, cuando no tenían que conversar entre ellos mismos y no estaban estafando, eran muy secos para tratar con otras personas.

—¿Y para los pokemón?

—Con agua estarán bien —tampoco quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Delia.

Meowth carraspeó. James tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta por qué lo había hecho.

—Meowth va a tomar té con mucha leche. Y un juguito para Lunita.

—¡Juguito nya! —exclamó Lunita, feliz.

Delia fue hasta la heladera y sacó un sachet de cartón de jugo de naranja. Lo sirvió en dos vasos y se los dio a Jessie y a Lunita. El de la Meowth era más pequeño, de plástico y con un sorbete.

—¿Cuánto llevas de embarazo? —le preguntó Delia a Jessie.

—Casi ocho meses —respondió Jessie, acariciando su vientre.

—¿Es varón o nena?

—Una nena. Se llama Jamie.

—Es un nombre hermoso —suspiró—. Me hubiese gustado tener una hija. No digo que no quiera a Ash, pero me hubiese gustado tener un segundo hijo y que fuera una niña.

—¿Su esposo no quiere tener más hijos? —preguntó Meowth.

La sonrisa de Delia fluctuó un poco.

—Él… él está de viaje —respondió la mujer, con tono algo apagado. Miró la estufa —. ¡Oh, el agua ya está lista! —exclamó y sacó la pava del fuego.

James le pegó un codazo en la cabeza de Meowth.

—¡Cuidado con lo que preguntas! —le susurró James, de manera furiosa.

—¡No hice nada malo! —le respondió Meowth, también susurrando.

—Callense, ustedes dos —los retó Jessie. Miraron a Delia, pero parecía no haberse dado por aludida. Estaba muy ocupada preparando el té.

James carraspeó.

—Señora Delia, ¿me podría pasar un cuchillo para cortar el pastel?

Sin darse vuelta, Delia hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Ya lo hago yo. Y siéntete libre de llamarme simplemente Delia.

Delia terminó de preparar el té y les sirvió a James, a Meowth y a ella misma. También trajo la pava y una jarra de leche. Fue a la heladera, buscó más jugo y les dio a Lunita y a Cubone en vasos plásticos. A Persian le sirvió en un plato hondo.

—No es neces…

—Compré mucho jugo de naranja, estaba de oferta en el supermercado.

—Deja que sea buena anfitriona, James. A los demás les va a encantar el jugo más que el agua —se metió Meowth.

Delia comenzó a cortar el pastel de chocolate mientras que James servía leche en la taza de té de Meowth para evitar que se quemara la lengua

—Mi hijo llamó esta mañana para decirme que venían. No me dijo nada más. Siempre se olvida de decirme algún detalle —rio Delia, tomando un sorbo de té—. Dijo que iba a ganar su última medalla —miró a James—. ¿Participarás en la Liga Pokemón también?

—Si, yo hice un examen para poder pasar —rio James, algo nervioso.

—Debes ser muy inteligente. Dicen que el examen es muy difícil.

Las mejillas de James se tiñeron de rojo.

—Bueno… pues… no sé…

—James siempre es así de modesto —Meowth tomó su té, parado encima de la silla—. Siempre tira abajo todo sus logros.

—No es cierto —James se puso más rojo todavía.

—Jimmy listo, nya —Lunita estaba más ocupada en su porción de pastel que en el jugo—. Jimmy lindo, Jimmy lo mejor. Papi también, nya.

—¿Es hija tuya? —le preguntó a Meowth.

—Si, la tengo desde el día que nos enteramos de que Jessie estaba embarazada. Es mi orgullo más grande

—Me lo imagino. Es hermosa e inteligente, como su padre.

Ahora Meowth fue el que enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Bueno… supongo.

—Debes ser un padre muy orgulloso —comentó Delia.

—Lo soy.

—¡Delia! — una voz masculina se escuchó desde la sala. A James le resultó familiar el tono, pero no podía identificar de donde…

—¡Estamos en la cocina! —respondió Delia de manera atropellada.

Unos pasos se acercaron a la cocina y James reconoció al hombre que entró. Era el profesor Oak. Se mostró muy sorprendido al verlo.

—Tu eres James, ¿verdad?

—Si. Encantado de conocerlo —James se levantó y le estrechó la mano al científico—. Ella es Jessie, mi novia —señaló con la mano a la pelirroja.

—Hola —saludó Jessie, con una sonrisa cansada.

—Ellos dos son Meowth y Lunita.

Meowth solo inclinó la cabeza. En cambio, Lunita dijo.

—¡Hola, nya! —saludó alegremente la pequeña.

Los ojos de Oak se abrieron desmesuradamente al oir a la pequeña hablar. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella.

—¡H-hablas! —tartamudeó el científico. Sacó del bolsillo de su bata un anotador y una birome—. ¿Puedes decir algo más?

—¿Nya? —la pequeña lo miró, asustada, y luego se tapó la carita con ambas manos—¡Nya! ¡Lunita no decir nada, nya!

—Habla en tercera persona, no conjuga los verbos y mezcla su lenguaje nativo pokemón con el humano. Interesante —murmuró Oak, anotando en su libreta.

—¡Nya! — lo retó Lunita, cubriéndose la cara con una patita y amenazándolo con la otra. Giró la cabeza hacia su padre —¡Papi! ¡Pegale, nya! ¡Molesta Lunita!

Meowth se subió a la mesa y estrechó a su hija contra su cuerpo.

—La está incomodando — le advirtió Meowth, con ira contenida.

—¡El padre también habla! —Oak parecía no darse cuenta de nada y seguía anotando cosas en su libreta.

—Samuel —Delia le tocó el hombro y le sonrió como si nada pasara—. ¿Quieres una taza de té?

Oak se giró hacia ella.

—No, gracias…

—Enseguida te lo preparo —como si hubiera asentido, Delia fue a buscar una taza al aparador—. La pequeña y su padre son tímidos. No los molestes.

—Delia…

—También hay pastel de chocolate que trajeron ellos —siguió hablando ella, completamente ajena a las quejas del científico—. La compraron en la panadería de Maddie. Hace los mejores pasteles de aquí

—Es la única panadería del pueblo.

—Y por eso Maddie hace los mejores pasteles —Delia le sirvió el té al profesor Oak y cortó una rebanada de pastel.

Oak iba a protestar, pero miró a la madre de Ash a los ojos y prefirió callarse. Aún así, le era difícil no mirar a Meowth y a Lunita.

—¿Tu Pokedex funciona bien, James? —le preguntó, por decir algo.

—Oh, sí. Aunque casi no la he usado en realidad —respondió James. Era verdad: la Pokedex estaba olvidada en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Oak.

—No capturé ningún pokemón desde que la tengo. Además, tengo conocimiento básico de los pokemón, no es como si la sacara cada vez que me topo con un Caterpie o algo así.

—Entiendo. Pero si vas a participar en la Liga es importante que captures muchos pokemón. Es lo que siempre le digo a Ash —le aconsejó el científico.

—Prefiero tener pocos pokemón, pero variados y bien entrenados antes que capturar lo primero que se me cruce al frente y luego no dedicarles tiempo —reflexionó James—. Capturarlos para que pasen la mayor parte de su vida en la pokebola o a cuidado de otros no es mi estilo.

Oak se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

—Te preocupas mucho por ellos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al fin.

James sonrió.

—Amo a los pokemón con toda mi alma. Jessie dice a veces que me preocupo más por los pokemón que por mi propio bienestar.

—¿Acaso no tengo razón? —se metió Jessie, con tono burlón.

—Exageras.

—Si dijera las veces que casi moriste por salvar a un pokemón herido…

—Habrán sido cinco veces como máximo desde que nos conocemos, no es para tanto —acarició a Nina, quien estaba sentada en sus rodillas—. Les debo mucho a los pokemón. Sin ellos, habría muerto en el bosque cuando era niño.

El tono de James se apagó. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando entró al Equipo Rocket, lastimando a los seres que el tanto decía amar? Jessie pareció notarlo, porque apoyó una mano en el hombro y dijo:

—Todo lo malo ya pasó, James.

James la miró a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Tienes razón, amor. Ya pasó.

* * *

Hablaron de cosas circunstanciales durante casi una hora hasta que Oak se marchó, no sin antes hacerle prometer a James que visitarían su laboratorio. James aceptó, a pesar de que a Meowth no le gustaba mucho la idea.

—Seguro me va a abrir la cabeza y pesar mi cerebro —masculló Meowth.

—¿Y para que diablos haría eso?

—¡Y yo que sé! ¡Él es el científico loco, no yo!

—Demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción, Meowth.

Jessie, por su parte, prefirió levantarse de la mesa y ayudar a lavar las tazas. Apenas Delia la vio, casi corrió en su dirección.

—No es necesario, Jessie…

—Déjame. Estoy cansada de no hacer nada —Jessie podía ser muy vaga, pero le prohibían tanto hacer cualquier cosa que lavar unas tazas era casi un acto de rebeldía. Además, quería hablar con Delia a solas.

—James, ¿puedes buscar algunas cosas en la carreta? Lo suficiente para pasar la noche aquí.

—Ya vamos —James salió de la casa junto con Meowth, Lunita, Persian y Nina. Solo quedó Cubone, dormido en el suelo como si fuera un Snorlax.

Delia se puso al lado de Jessie.

—Deja que yo lave. Si quieres hacer algo, ayúdame a secarlos.

Jessie asintió y le dejó lugar para que lavara. Carraspeó.

—Debió ser duro dejar que su hijo salga de viaje y quedarse aquí sola, ¿verdad?

—Ya me lo veía venir —suspiró—. Desde que era muy pequeño quería ser entrenador pokemón, como su padre.

—Si sabía que su hijo debía salir, debió prepararlo para el mundo exterior —Jessie había prometido desde hacía tiempo una charla directa sobre Ash, aunque eso significara una confrontación con la madre.

Delia dejó un par de tazas sobre la mesada con cuidado.

—Ash tenía una visión muy idealizada de lo que era ser un entrenador —dijo Delia, sin sonar ofendida—. Intenté enseñarle, pero… creo que nunca me escuchó realmente —sonrió con tristeza—. La verdad, yo esperaba que volviera al poco tiempo, cuando descubriera que no todo era maravilloso como él creía.

Jessie comenzó a secar las tazas con una rejilla. Era blanca, con la imagen de un Pikachu comiendo una manzana sobre el césped.

—Aún así se lo pudo haber prohibido, por su propio bien.

Delia negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreir.

—Soy una mujer sola que trabaja en el campo, Jessie. Si se lo prohibiera, no tadaría nada en huir de casa para perseguir su sueño y demostrar ser mejor que Gary. Si se iba en malos términos conmigo… temí que no quisiera regresar nunca.

Jessie puso las tazas boca en el escurridor al lado de la pileta.

—Su hijo pudo haber muerto —replicó Jessie—. Toparse con ladrones, con un nido de Beedril, ahogarse en el río y vaya a saber cuantos peligros más…

Delia sonrió de manera condescendiente.

—No puedo tener a mi hijo metido en una burbuja sólo porque tengo miedo a que se haga daño. Si lo piensas bien, siempre hay un pequeño riesgo de morir en algún momento. Ash podría morir aún no saliendo del pueblo. Pudo haberse topado con ladrones aquí, ser picado por un Beedril desorientado, ahogarse en el río que corre a un par de kilómetros de aquí… —miró a Jessie a los ojos—. Tu hija nacerá y crecerá feliz, no tengo duda de eso. Pero, tal vez, un día decida viajar, ya sea que esté lista o no. Y ahí tendrás que decidir que hacer.

Jessie miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada. Había querido hablarle sobre como criaba a Ash cuando ella ni siquiera era madre. Pero aún así, había otro asunto importante que tenía que hablar con ella.

—Tiene razón, supongo —Jessie carraspeó—. Oiga, sé que estoy resultando demasiado metida, pero me preocupo por Ash.

—Sé que lo haces con la mejor de las intenciones.

—Si, lo hago… Eh… no es asunto mío, pero… Ash no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—¿Saber qué?

—Que usted y el profesor Oak están saliendo…

A Delia se le resbaló un plato de las manos, cayendo dentro de la pileta. Por suerte, no se quebró.

—¿Qué? —Delia sonrió nerviosa—¿D-de que hablas?

Ahora fue el turno de Jessie de sonreír un poco.

—Mire, si algo puedo darme cuenta enseguida es cuando un hombre y una mujer en la misma habitación tienen algo más allá de una simple amistad. Y lo de ustedes es más que eso. Sé que están enamorados.

Delia se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir. Jessie continuó.

—Si no quiere decírmelo, no lo haga, al fin y al cabo apenas la conozco y usted es más grande que yo. Pero yo estoy pensando en Ash. Puede que sepa poco y nada sobre maternidad, pero sé perfectamente que cuanto más tiempo pase sin decírselo, peor va a ser para el chico.

Delia dejó de sonreir.

—La situación es… delicada. Ash es un chico impetuoso y no sé como reaccionará a esta situación.

—Supongo que un nuevo hombre en su vida es algo que ningún niño quiere —suspiró Jessie.

—Si. Estoy pensando en el mejor momento para decírselo.

Jessie secó el ultimo plato y se alejó de la mesada.

—Iré afuera a ver lo que hacen James y los otros.

Jessie se alejó de la cocina a pasos lentos. Muchos pensamientos le cruzaban por la cabeza y se enredaban como hilos en su mente. Por el momento, solo quería que fuera mañana y que Ash, Misty y Brock regresaran.


	41. Manden a los payasos

**No, no me morí, gente, estuve sin PC. Larga historia. Ahora estoy de vuelta. El cap está un poco corto, espero sepan disculpar.**

 **Tommiboy: Muchas veces se retrató una Delia como una mujer que le chupa un huevo su hijo. Yo creo un poco que sí, pero quise retratarla como una mujer un poco más responsable.**

 **Delia x Oak es casi canónico para mi y yo gustaba la idea de que estuvieran juntos, así que ... ¿Por qué no ?.**

 **Kaiser: Jigglypuff es un pokemón molesto, es verdad, pero quería que alguien lo capturara y esa fue Jessie. Tal vez sea así de convencida de que deje caer por todos los lados y que se quede con un ataque.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Jessie no se destaca precisamente por su sutileza. En cuanto a James, el ama a su pokemón como si fueran de la familia.**

 **Zyar: ¡Bienvenida a mi humilde fic! Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios por aquí en el futuro.**

 **No sé por qué parte estarás ahora, pero yo soy más de la aventura que el romance. Si, se basa en el romance, pero no es todo lo que importa.**

 **Meowth es importante en esta historia. En muchos casos, como si fuera un estorbo, cuando es un miembro de la familia.**

 **Eres la primera persona que me pregunta. Más que nada es una referencia que no capta. No lo expresé muy bien, pero hice una referencia a la pokefila.**

 **Segundo comentario: No es la primera vez que escribo fics reescribiendo capítulos originales. En general, intento cambiar lo menos posible y solo escribir una "detrás de escena" pero en este momento no lo hago, ya que el Equipo Rocket tiene mucha importancia en los capítulos.**

 **Si, todo el mundo me dijo lo de la escena, lo sé, lo siento, no me maten XD.**

 **No, no me molesta para nada que avances rápido, tranquilo, adelante.**

 **PD: Me alegra que te haya gustado el título y que hayas captado por qué se llama así.**

 **Capítulo cuarenta y uno**

 **Manden a los payasos.**

James no podía dormir.

Era de noche y estaba en el cuarto de Ash, acostado en el futón de dos plazas. En la cama del chico (que era como una marinera, pero con solo la parte de arriba) dormían los pokemón, excepto Persian, que dormía a los pies del futón.

El cuarto de Ash lo sorprendió un poco. Nunca había estado en el cuarto de un niño, a excepción de la suya propia, ya sea en su casa de Kanto, las de otras regiones o la de la casa de sus abuelos. El cuarto de su infancia, si mal no recordaba, era tan grande que podría meter la casa de Ash adentro. Muy grande, con una cama matrimonial y una gran biblioteca.

La habitación de Ash era mediana y con el espacio muy bien aprovechado para que hubiera el mayor espacio posible. Se había quedado mucho tiempo admirando cada detalle, por tonto que le pareciera.

Las paredes eran de color verde lima y el suelo era de un liso color azul, sin mosaicos ni nada, con solo una ventana de tamaño mediano con el marco y las cortinas del mismo color del suelo. La cama de Ash era en realidad un futón azul con estampado de pokebolas. A la cabecera de la cama, había un pequeño armario con libros y, sobre ella, un despertador en forma de Voltorb. Debajo de la cama, había un escritorio con más libros, lápices y demás objetos comunes que tendría un estudiante, como un sacapuntas a batería con forma de Poliwirth y una alcancía con forma de Clefairy.

Al frente de la cama, había una cajonera larga, con un equipo de música y un televisor. El pared había solo un poster con los tres iniciales de Kanto y un calendario. También había un perchero donde, en lugar de una chaqueta, había una red de pesca y una canasta. También había un puff con la forma de un Snorlax, muy cómodo, pero difícil de salir cuando uno se hundía demasiado. De no ser porque Lunita había llorado de manera histérica, habría un móvil con tres muñecos de Zubat en la ventana.

—¿Esta es una habitación normal de un niño? —se había preguntado James en voz alta cuando terminó de ver la habitación.

—Pues sí —le respondió Jessie, sorprendida—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

James no le respondió. James no recordaba haber tenido juguetes, a excepción en la casa de sus abuelos. No había tenido nunca un cobertor con estampados de pokemón ni objetos con forma de ellos, ni siquiera paredes de colores. Todo era beige, todo era falto de personalidad, como si fuera un "showroom", algo de exhibición.

Nunca había tenido infancia, a excepción de dos semanas al año, donde sus abuelos lo hacían feliz de verdad.

James se levantó´, tomó sus pokebolas, caminó sin hacer ruido y salió del dormitorio. Bajó por las escaleras con lentitud y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Por un momento, pensó que estaría con llave, pero se abrió con facilidad. Tal vez fueran de esas puertas donde podías salir sin problemas, pero necesitabas una llave para poder entrar. Tomó un adoquín y lo puso entre la hoja y el marco, para que no se cerrara.

James caminó un par de minutos sobre el camino de tierra, alejándose de la casa de Delia. No había ni siquiera una nube y todo el cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas. La luna era la única iluminación que tenía y bastaba para él. Sus rayos de luz iluminaban las pocas casas que había y sus campos de hortalizas.

James se detuvo en seco y sacó las pokebolas del bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama.

—¡Salgan todos! —gritó, tirando las pokebolas al aire.

Weezing, Butterfree, Growlie, Victreebel y Psyduck salieron de su encierro y se posicionaron frente a él. El pokemón planta no tardó nada en tirarse hacia su cabeza y meter medio cuerpo de James dentro de su boca.

—¡Basta, basta! —James logró sacarse de encima a Victreebel después de mucho esfuerzo y los gruñidos de amenaza de los demás. Se limpió como pudo la saliva del pokemón y los miró a cada uno de ellos—. Ustedes saben que yo los amo, ¿verdad?

Todos los pokemón asintieron con alegría.

—Y ustedes también me aman a mí, ¿cierto?

Asintieron con más ganas, pero parecían confundidos, como si no supieran el por qué de la pregunta.

—Bien —suspiró largamente—. Chicos, ¿a ustedes les molesta estar dentro de la pokebola?

Después de una breve vacilación, los pokemón negaron con la cabeza. James tenía ganas de preguntarles si les molestaba que Nina estuviera fuera de la pokebola, pero no sabía si atreverse a ello. ¿Y si eso provocaba peleas? Hasta ahora su equipo había sido muy tranquilo. Lamentó no tener a Meowth, él le hubiera ayudado a tener una comunicación fluida con sus pokemón.

Iba a decir algo más, pero se interrumpió al sentir a Growlie refregarse contra su pierna, gimiendo bajito, como si le preocupara el estado anímico de James. Weezing y Butterfree volaron hacia él y se le refregaron en el pecho. Psyduck se abrazó a una de sus piernas y Victreebel, al no tener espacio para abrazarlo, sacó su grueso látigo cepa para acariciarle la cara.

—Chicos…

No tenía miedo ni vergüenza de que las lagrimas le estuvieran rodando por la cara. El vinculo que tenía con sus pokemón, aún a pesar de no verlos todos los días, era demasiado fuerte. En su interior, juró que sacaría a sus pokemón todos los días, aunque sea a la hora de la comida, así podía dedicarles un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Quieren entrenar un rato? La liga es en dos meses.

Sus pokemón se alejaron de él y asintieron, felices.

—Bien, primero vamos a correr un poco..

* * *

James entrenó duro con sus pokemón, entre ejercicios y peleas. Cuando tomó consciencia del tiempo, estaba empezando a amanecer.

—Mierda.

Metió a sus cansados pokemón dentro de sus pokebolas y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Delia a pasos rápidos, tanto como le daban sus piernas doloridas. Estaba agotado y todo lo que quería era dormir un par de horas.

La puerta aún seguía abierta. A James, pensando desde su experiencia como ladrón, le dio un poco de culpa por haber dejado la casa desprotegida.

Entró en la casa, cerró la puerta y caminó despacio, sin querer hacer ruido. Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación.

Gracias a Dios, estaban aún dormidos. Se metió en el futón y abrazó a Jessie, pasando las manos por su vientre.

Apenas durmió unas tres o cuatro horas cuando fue despertado por unos lengüetazos en su mejilla.

—¡Nya! —Lunita lo estaba besando.

—Buen día… —James bostezó audiblemente.y acarició las orejas de su sobrina. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que sería un caso perdido. Siguió acariciando y jugando de manera distraída con ella hasta que Jessie se despertó, gruñendo.

—¿Estás despierto ya? —Jessie bostezó audiblemente.

—Recién me desperté. En realidad, Lunita me despertó.

—Despertó —repitió la nena—. Lunita despertó Jimmy.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Jessie.

James miró el reloj de pulsera que Joy le había regalado.

—Casi las nueve de la mañana.

—Muy temprano —Jessie volvió a cerrar los ojos.

James quería imitarla, pero odiaba estar acostado hasta tan tarde. Jessie y Meowth podían estar durmiendo hasta el mediodía si podían, pero el no podía permanecer acostado hasta las diez.

Se levantó, tomó algo de ropa y unas t y salió de la habitación. Lunita lo empezó a seguir, seguida de una recién levantada Nina.

—Vayan a la cama —gruñó James, pero las pequeñas negaron con la cabeza—. Voy a darme un baño.

—Lunita quiere baño, nya —dijo la pequeña.

—Pika pi!

—¡Nina también baño, nya!

¿Cómo podía negarse a esas dos pequeñas cuando lo miraban así?

—De acuerdo, vengan.

Las dos comenzaron a saltar de alegría, como si las llevara a un parque de diversiones. James sonrió y siguió su camino hacia el baño, con Nina y Luna siguiéndolo detrás.

Las pequeñas se divirtieron mucho en el agua, salpicando todo, mientras James las vigilaba y pensaba en como sería cuando tuviera que bañar a su propia hija. Sería la niña más bella del mundo, no le cabía duda.

Se cambió, limpió el baño y salió con Nina y Luna en los brazos. En el pasillo, se cruzó con Delia.

—Buenos días —la saludó James.

—Buenos días. Pensé que aún estarían durmiendo.

—Jessie sigue durmiendo. Yo no puedo dormir tanto.

Delia asintió con la cabeza.

—Por eso te fuiste a la madrugada, ¿no?

James tragó saliva. No supo por qué se sintió nervioso, si no había hecho nada malo. Tal vez era porque las figuras maternas le daban un poco de miedo. No, Delia no se parecía en nada a su madre, pero el hecho de que fuera una lo hacía poner algo tenso.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Soy una mujer de campo, James, me levanto con el sol. La puerta estaba abierta y tú no estabas —Delia soltó una risotada—. ¿Entrenamiento nocturno?

—En parte sí. No podía dormir.

—Para que salgas a mitad de la noche, debiste tener mucho en que pensar.

James se mordió el labio.

—Muchas cosas, es verdad.

Delia lo miró, pensativa.

—Voy a hacer el desayuno. Dile a Jessie que se levante.

—¿Quiere que la ayude?

Delia negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por mi. Ve por los demás.

Delia se fue, bajando por las escaleras. James volvió a la habitación, subió a las pequeñas a la cama y se puso de rodillas sobre el futón para despertar a Jessie.

—¿Cariño? Levántate.

Jessie gruñó algo similar a un "no".

—Va a haber desayuno en un rato.

Jessie abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Eso si me gusta —se levantó a medias, bostezando—. Jamie está pegando patadas, así que me iba a levantar de todas maneras.

James esperó a que Jessie se cambiara y el resto de los pokemón se levantaran para bajar a la cocina. Delia estaba canturreando una canción mientras preparaba todo lo necesario.

—Señora…

—Delia, James, soy Delia .Y ya te dije, yo estoy bien. Nunca nadie me ha ayudado en la cocina y no voy a empezar ahora. Solo siéntense y coman. Un "gracias, la comida estuvo deliciosa", es suficiente para mi.

James iba a seguir discutiendo, pero Jessie lo golpeó en las costillas.

—Déjala — fue todo lo que le dijo.

James no tuvo otra opción que sentarse a la mesa y esperar hasta que Delia le sirviera sopa de miso, arroz blanco, pescado a la parrilla y unos tazones de fruta de estación con un poco de azúcar espolvoreada por encima.

—Delia, se lo agradezco mucho.

—No es nada. Todo lo preparo con amor. Hay que alimentarse bien. Especialmente tú, Jessie —agregó, mirándola a ella—. Tienes que comer muy bien.

—James es un buen cocinero —sonrió Jessie.

—¿Y que hay de mí? —protestó Meowth.

—Bien, bien, este gato malcriado también cocina bien, ¿contento?.

—Contento.

Delia sonrió.

—Son una familia increíble —dijo simplemente, mientras comía un poco de arroz. Luego como si le hubiera venido la idea de golpe, dijo—. ¿Saben? Hay un circo que llegó hace poco, a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, ¿quieren ir? Yo invito.

James la miró, pensativo.

—No voy a un circo desde mi adolescencia —murmuró—. ¿Por qué no? Me gusta la idea.

—Si, tampoco he ido a uno desde hace muchos años.

—Dicen que la estrella del circo es un pokemón raro —siguió Delia—. Me pregunto que clase de pokemón será.

—Capaz que sea un pokemón de otra región —opinó Meowth, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Delia sonrió.

—Bueno, podemos averiguarlo, ¿no?

* * *

James sonreía al ver a Lunita y a Nina tan entusiasmadas. La carpa, la música, los colores brillantes, las golosinas acarameladas… el sueño de cualquier niño. James nunca había podido ir a uno cuando vivía con sus padres. En ese momento, se juró a sí mismo que su hija se criaría libre, sin ninguna de las estúpidas reglas sociales que tanto lo habían oprimido.

Se sentaron en primera fila, no sin antes comprar manzanas acarameladas y algodón de azúcar. A nina y a lunita les encantó y devoraron las golosinas. Cubone también lo disfrutó, feliz.

—Niñas, despacio, les va a hacer mal —les advirtió James.

—A Lunita gustar —opinó la pequeña.

—Les va a doler la pancita si siguen comiendo tan deprisa —se metió meowth.

—El espectáculo ya va a empezar —los calló Delia, sonriente.

Efectivamente, los luces del circo de apagaron y quedaron solos las del escenario. Una mujer vestida de payaso apareció bajo el reflector.

—Damas y caballeros, el espectáculo va a comenzar —anunció la joven —. En un momento se presentarán las estrellas del circo.

La mujer payaso se retiró y comenzaron a entrar los cirqueros. Todos y cada uno de ellos entraron con sus pokemon, vestidos con ropa llamativa y saludando al publico. Incluso una joven estaba montada encima de su Dodrio.

Encima de sus piernas, Nina y Lunita chillaban de alegría junto con Cubone.

—Veo que les gusta a los chicos —comentó James.

—¿Y a quien no?— sonrió Jessie —. El circo es genial.

—Nunca le dije esto antes, pero es la primera vez que veo que alguien trata a sus pokemon como si fueran sus hijos.

James enrojecio.

—Los trató como seres que merecen respeto, eso es todo.

A lo último, salió la presentadora junto al pokemon estrella del circo. James no recordaba haber visto a un pokemon como ese en su vida. Parecía un extraño humano vestido de payaso. La naturaleza nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Durante parte de la función, Delia disfrutó el espectáculo, pero no James. Ver a un Machoke levantando una tabla con chicas bonitas bailando como tontas no lo impresionaba. Tampoco la chica que hacía equilibrio sobre un Voltorb o el Tangela haciendo malabarismo con sus látigo cepa. Era… un circo mediocre. James creía firmemente que las estrellas tenían que ser los humanos. Los pokemon eran talentosos por naturaleza y no les era difícil hacer algunas piruetas. Pero las personas no nacían teniendo un talento único todos los días . No todos nacían con ese "algo". A veces alguien aparecía con un don que pocos poseian, uno que había sido cultivado y alimentado con horas y horas de práctica diarias durante años. Se notaba a leguas que el pobre circo sólo se apoyaba en un pokemon estrella.

El pokemon parecido a un humano finalmente apareció con su entrenadora. Aunque estaba lejos de él, podía notar que el pobre estaba asustado. La mujer prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia el escenario. James se puso tenso.

—¿Qué te sucede, James? —preguntó Jessie.

—No me parece que ese pokemon quiera actuar.

—Tal vez solo tenga un mal día…

El pokemon se negaba a actuar. La mujer payaso que tan sonriente se veía al principio se veía furiosa.

—¡No me dejarás otra vez! —chillo la chica, sacando un látigo de su cintura y haciéndolo chasquear en el suelo, a los pies del pokemon estrella. La gente aplaudía como si fuera parte del acto, pero sabía que no era así.

—No voy a permitir esto— James se levantó del asiento, puso a lunita en las piernas de Delia y a Nina en su hombro y saltó hacia la pista.

—¡James! —gritaron sus amigos, pero nada lo iba a detener. Se dirigió directamente hacia la mujer payaso y la sujetó del brazo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – le dijo James, furioso.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó ella, casi con los ojos inyectados en sangre—¡Estas arruinando mi espectáculo!

—¡No puedes tratar a un pokemon así!

—James…

James casi se cayó para atrás cuando escuchó al Mr Mime llamarlo por su nombre. Y no sólo eso: su voz le resultaba familiar. El mr Mime volvió a hablar.

—James… Soy Ash, James.

La chica miró al público, quien estaba comenzando a chiflar de manera furiosa y luego a James. Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y le habló a una chica que formaba parte del espectáculo.

—Manden a los payasos.

* * *

Se reunieron detrás de la carpa, entre los trailers blancos donde vivían los empleados del circo. Después, Misty y Brock se sumaron. Entre todos, le contaron a James lo que sucedía.

La chica del látigo se llamaba Estela y era la dueña del circo. Su Mr. Mime era la estrella, pero había renunciado y estaba encerrado en su tráiler por voluntad propia. Estela había intentado buscar un Mr. Mime nuevo para darle celos al suyo, pero en vano. Estela se topó con Ash, Misty y Brock de casualidad y el adolescente no vaciló un instante en ayudar a Estela. Al no encontrar un Mr. Mime, Brock decidió disfrazar a Ash del pokemón para causarle celos.

Cuando James terminó de escuchar la historia, se volvió hacia Brock.

—Ya me imaginaba que si había una chica bonita, tu estarías en medio —murmuró James, mordiéndose el labio—. No puedes ver la verdad aunque te baile en la punta de la nariz.

—No entiendo —dijo Brock.

James se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano.

—Esta chica maltrata a su pokemón y por eso no quiere trabajar más para ella. Si consigue a otro pokemón, le va a hacer lo mismo.

—No lo maltrata, solo es un poco estricta…

Ash, quien se había sacado la cabeza del disfraz, dijo:

—Me entrenó a base de latigazos delante de Misty y Brock.

James apretó los puños.

—¿Y a ustedes les pareció muy gracioso, verdad? —casi les gritó—. ¿Pueden pensar cinco malditos segundos antes de ayudar a alguien? No es una entrenadora estricta, es una maltratadora que de seguro nunca movió un dedo mas que para chasquear el látigo. Brock, tú más que nadie deberías haberte dado cuenta de la clase de mujer que era en lugar de babearte por ella.

Brock despegó los labios, pero no pudo decir nada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y evitó hacer contacto visual con nadie. Misty miró hacia arriba, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

—Y tú —se dirigió a Estela—. ¿Creiste que hacer actuar a un niño como un pokemón a la fuerza era la mejor idea? ¿Qué demonios planeabas hacer con él en ese espectáculo?

Estela se sonrojó.

—Bueno, yo…

—No tenías idea de lo que estabas haciendo, ¿cierto? —la interrumpió James—. Ni sabes como manejar tu propio circo, tu propio pokemón te da la espalda…

—¿Qué sabes tú de circos? —le espetó Estela, tocada en su orgullo.

—He trabajado en un circo de equilibrista durante un tiempo y conozco el ambiente. Los entrenamientos son estrictos, pero nunca se los maltrata.

—Ese circo habrá tenido su método, yo tengo los míos…

—¡James!

James se giró y vio a Jessie, Delia, Meowth y Lunita caminando hacia ellos.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó Jessie—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

—Ya te lo explicaremos después —sus ojos se movieron hacia Meowth—. Meowth, te necesito para algo.

—¿Qué quieres?

James se dirigió a Estela.

—¿Dónde está el Mr. Mime?

* * *

La puerta del tráiler no estaba trabada por dentro, por suerte. Meowth, subido al hombro de James, le preguntó al oído:

—¿Vas a convencer al de que vuelva con esa chica?

—No exactamente —le respondió James, entre susurros.

El Mir. Mime estaba acostado en un sillón naranja, leyendo una revista y comiendo un paquete de papas que estaba sobre la mesa. El pokemón levantó la vista apenas escuchó el chirriante ruido de la puerta metálica abrirse y los miró a ambos, confundido.

—Hola —lo saludó—. Mi nombre es James y este es mi amigo, Meowth.

El pokemón torció la cabeza, no entendiendo nada. Murmuró algo que obviamente no pudo entender, pero para eso tenía un traductor pokemón.

—No, Estela no nos envió —respondió Meowth.

El pokemón dudó unos instantes antes de hablar.

—Te pregunta que es lo que quieres con él.

James cerró los ojos un momento, intentando formular las preguntas en su mente.

—¿Quieres marcharte del circo para siempre sí o no?

La mirada del Mr Mime se ensombreció. Se miró sus propias manos, mientras hablaba. Parecía que lo hacía más para si mismo que para James.

—Dice que hace demasiado tiempo que vive en el circo y que no sobreviviría en la naturaleza —tradujo Meowth—. Se reveló contra Estela sin tener un plan real para el futuro.

—Entiendo…Dime, ¿Estela te ha golpeado alguna vez?

El Mr. Mime entrecerró los ojos y murmuró algo, enojado. Meowth hizo un gesto como si estuviera enarcando las cejas que no tenía.

—Dijo que lo acariciaba con el látigo. Creo que eso fue sarcasmo, James.

James se mordió el labio, pensativo. No sabía si la idea que se había implantado en su cabeza era la mejor, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

—¿Tienes lápiz y papel? —le preguntó al Mr. Mime.

El pokemón lo miró, extrañado, pero se levantó y abrió un cajón que estaba cerca del sillón. Le extendió a James un anotador y un lápiz.

James dudó un momento antes de agarrar el lápiz. Lo tomó y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

—No puedo creer que hayas logrado que el Mr Mime volviera a trabajar en el circo —le dijo Ash a James, asombrado.

Estaban caminando de regreso a Pueblo Paleta. Jessie, Delia, Misty, Meowth, Lunita y Cubone viajaban en la carreta mientras que los demás caminaban al costado.

—Costó un poco que tomara una decisión, así que yo le ayudé a tomarla.

—Genial. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Las primeras casitas se estaban comenzando a vislumbrar. James soltó un suspiro.

—Si tenemos suerte, jamás te vas a enterar.


	42. El rancho de Oak

**Anduve con problemas personales, pero al fin pude publicar este capítulo.**

 **Slash: Tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí.**

 **Si, es casi canon para mi que esos dos salen, así que decidí ponerlo, ya que siempre quise hacerlo. En cuanto a lo del circo, ya te había traumado de antes, pobrecito. Aunque... no es mala idea. Como para considerarla para un oneshot de Halloween.**

 **Alen: Ash no quería ayudar, Brock lo obligó por estar de baboso.**

 **Capítulo cuarenta y dos**

 **El rancho de Oak**

—En unos minutos llegamos.

Estaban yendo a la casa de Oak, guiados por el propi científico, subido en la carreta junto con James, mientras que los demás iban atrás.. Ya para ese entonces el sol había bajado un poco, aunque parecía que faltaban varias horas para que anocheciera.

Como Misty y Brock se iban a quedar en la casa de Ash, ya no habría lugar para Jessie, James y Meowth. Delia llamó a Oak para preguntarle si podían quedarse en su casa y el científico aceptó, encantado. Incluso se había ofrecido irlos a buscar y todo. James sospechaba que, detrás de sus buenas intenciones, escondía las ganas de hacer experimentos con Meowth y Lunita, pero decidió callarse y esperar a que Oak se lo dijera.

—Estoy feliz de que Ash haya ganado la medalla sin ningún inconveniente —comentó Meowth en voz alta.

—La ganó porque Giovanni no estaba —murmuró Jessie.

—Si, dijeron que era una chica. ¿Alguna recluta?

—Probablem…

—¡Shh! —los calló James, señalando con la cabeza a Oak, pero este estaba con la mirada perdida al frente.

—Lo siento —susurró Meowth.

—Mi casa está pasando el puente —anunció el profesor Oak.

James miró hacia donde lo hacía el profesor Oak y vio una casa bastante grande. Parecía que en otros tiempos había sido un granero, a juzgar por la forma. Incluso tenía un molino que se asomaba por el techo, girando sus aspas.

James se detuvo en la entrada, una puerta de gruesa madera flanqueada por dos columnas de ladrillo. Más adelante, un camino marcado con arbustos en las orillas guíaba hacia la casa. Oak bajó y abrió la puerta.

—Yo seguiré caminando, ustedes sigan adelante —les dijo Oak.

James le hizo caso y siguió de largo, caminando lento para estar cerca del profesor. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras de entrada, se detuvieron. Oak abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Aparten un poco la carreta del camino para tener libre la entrada —les aconsejó Oak—. ¿Los ayudo con algo?

—No se preocupe —sonrió James—. Usted entre a la casa, nosotros nos arreglamos.

—Perfecto —Oak se metió en su hogar, sin cerrar la puerta.

James fue hasta la parte de atrás de la carreta para ayudar a bajar a Jessie.

—Nos van a conectar electrodos a la cabeza —se quejaba Meowth.

—Oh, vamos Meowth, no seas un paranoico.

—Claro, no es a ti a quien se acercarán con una maldita jeringa en la mano…

James tomó a Jessie de la mano y ayudó a bajarla.

—Estarán bien —lo intentó tranquilizar James—. No dejaré que haga nada que ustedes no quieran. Así que baja con tu hija y entremos a la casa.

Meowth lo miró, enojado, pero no respondió. Bajó de la carreta junto con su hija y se unieron a los demás.

Entraron al recibidor, pero no había nadie. Oak asomó la cabeza por una puerta de la izquierda.

—Pasen, estoy preparando el té.

La sala era grande y espaciosa. Había unos sillones naranja alrededor de una mesa ratona. Las paredes estaban cubiertas casi en su totalidad por estanterías llenas de libros. También había un televisor, aunque estaba apagado.

—Tengo budín de chocolate para acompañar el té. Lamento no tener más. Y también comida para sus pokemón —aclaró, mirando a Nina, Cubone y Persian—. ¿Ustedes acostumbran a tener a sus pokemón afuera todo el tiempo?

—Solo a ellos —respondió James.

—¿Son todos tuyos?

—No, solo Nina. Cubone es de Jessie.

—¿Y que me dices del Persian?

James miró al pokemón, recostado en sus pies y este le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Persian? Pues, le había prometido dejarlo libre en cuanto se sintiera mejor, pero…

El Persian se levantó y apoyó su mentón en la rodilla de James, maullando.

—Dice que no recuerda que le hayas dicho eso —tradujo Meowth.

James acarició la cabeza del pokemón.

—¿Estás seguro que no lo recuerdas?

Persian maulló y se le refregó contra su pierna.

—Dice que él se acordaría de haberse hecho esa promesa.

James sonrió.

—Gato malcriado —murmuró, rascándole detrás de las orejas.

—Bueno, el Persian es tuyo entonces —dijo Oak.

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon y apareció un Krabby sosteniendo una bandeja con varias tazas de té y un jarrito de leche. Oak las sacó una a una y las puso sobre la mesa.

—En un rato Krabby vendrá con la comida para los pokemón —les avisó Oak. El Krabby salió de la habitación, aún con la bandeja sobre su cabeza.

—¿Es tuyo?—preguntó James.

—Es de Ash —respondió Oak—. No lo ha llamado ni una sola vez, al igual que su Muk. Es una lástima.

—Ash es así —comentó Jessie.

Meowth carraspeo.

—Oiga, profesor…

—¿Si?

—Muy rico el té y todo eso, pero… ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

Oak parpadeó de manera ingenua.

—No te entiendo.

Meowth sonrió de manera amarga.

—Bien que me entiende. ¿Usted quiere hacer experimentos conmigo y con mi hija, verdad?

—¡Meowth! —lo retó James, pero Oak levantó una mano para que se detuviera.

—Escucha, Meowth, es cierto que estoy muy interesado en ti y en tu hija, no lo voy a negar. No sé que clase de experimentos te estarás imaginando, pero no usaré ningún método invasivo hacia sus cuerpos.

Meowth frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio?

—Como mucho, un examen de sangre.

Meowth seguía sin verse muy convencido. Oak siguió:

—Meowth, no se si eres realmente consciente de esto, pero tú y tu pequeña son pokemón maravillosos por lo que pueden hacer. Juro que mantendré la identidad de todos ustedes en secreto para evitar problemas. Solo quiero observar lo que ustedes dos hacen, eso es todo. Nada de experimentos como los de las películas de terror.

Meowth miró a Jessie y a James, como pidiendo consejo.

—No dejaremos que les pase nada —le aseguró James.

Meowth esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, bueno, si es así…

Oak sonrió.

—¿Es un trato, entonces?

El científico le extendió la mano. Meowth dudó un momento antes de acercarse a él y extender su pata para encontrase con la mano de Oak.

—Trato hecho.

* * *

James se despertó a la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de huéspedes. Por primera vez en años, estaba durmiendo en una cama matrimonial, no un futón Sus pokemón también estaban sobre la cama, aunque Jessie había comenzado a decir de que lo mejor sería dejar los pokemón adentro de la pokebola, para estar más cómoda.

James planeaba dormir, pero era inútil. Sabía que no podía volverse a dormir una vez que se había despertado, así que se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de que se diera cuenta de que se sentía bastante perdido. ¿Para que demonios se había levantado si no era su casa y no sabía ni donde estaba parado?

—Ah, hola James.

Oak estaba en el pasillo, bien despierto y vestido para trabajar.

—Buenos días, profesor Oak.

—Te has levantado temprano, ¿no? Son las ocho de la mañana.

—¿Las ocho?

—Si. Yo le tengo que dar de desayunar a los pokemón.

—¿Quiere que lo ayude?

Oak casi lanzó una carcajada.

—La verdad, no me vendría mal una mano. Te espero en la sala.

Oak se retiró hacia la sala. James regresó a la habitación y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿James? —la voz rasposa de Jessie llegó a sus oídos—. Ya vuelve a la cama.

—Le prometí ayudar a Oak a darle de comer a los pokemón —le susurró James.

Jessie se incorporó un poco y se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba de manera escandalosa. Meowth se removió en su cama, al igual que Lunita.

—James, entiendo que quieras ser buena persona y todo eso, pero deja de comportarte como un santo. Nadie te va a juzgar por dormir hasta las doce acurrucado a tu sexy y embarazada novia.

—Demasiado tarde. Dije que lo haría y no porque me lo hayan preguntado. Yo decidí ayudar.

Jessie soltó un gruñido.

—No tienes por qué ser perfecto, cariño.

—No quiero ser perfecto.

Jessie lo miró, con una media sonrisa en su cara.

—Es cierto, no quieres ser perfecto. Quieres ser un mártir.

James parpadeó, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no seré psicóloga o algo de eso, pero te conozco bien. Rescatar pokemón aún a costa de tu vida, ofrecerte a ayudar aunque te quite tiempo para ti mismo, no dormir durante días para cuidar a alguien, preguntando a los pokemón si quieren venir contigo en lugar de pelear para tenerlos… ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Volverte vegano?

James se quedó paralizado en su lugar.

—N-no, Jessie, estás…

—No, no estoy exagerando, es la verdad —ya estaba enojada—. Te sientes tan culpable por haber sido parte del Equipo Rocket que crees que la única manera de redimirte es ser lo más cercano a Jesus y sacrificarte por cualquiera, sobre todo si se trata de pokemón.

—Eso no es verdad…

—Si, lo es. No me quieras ver la cara de tonta.

—No te veo la cara de tonta…

Jessie hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

—Mejor lo dejo por ahora, James. Ve a ayudar a Oak. Pero cuando termines, piensa un poco más en ti. Sé aunque sea un poco egoísta. Nadie te va a juzgar por eso. Y si lo hacen, que se vayan al diablo.

James miró para un costado. No sabía ni siquiera como reaccionar a todo lo que había dicho. Más confuso que otra cosa, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, donde Oak lo esperaba. Sobre la mesa, había una taza de té y unas galletas.

—Toma algo para desayunar. No es bueno trabajar con el estómago vacío.

—¿Usted no va a tomar nada? —preguntó James, al notar que solo había una taza.

—Ya he desayunado.

James bebió el té lo más rápido que pudo. No estaba muy caliente, pero no le importó. Apenas comio tres o cuatro galletas.

—Ya terminé. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos. Veremos si entre dos hacemos las cosas más rápido.

* * *

Jessie no pudo volver a dormirse, por mucho que lo intentara. Había dejado pasar durante mucho tiempo los actos altruistas de James, pero ya se estaba hartando un poco. Lo entendía, realmente lo entendía, pero estaba llevando todo al extremo. James era una persona llena de traumas infantiles (al igual que ella) y no quería que nadie se aprovechara de él. Era por su propio bien.

Estuvo así por un largo rato, quizás una o dos horas mirando al techo sin otra cosa más que hacer, excepto acariciar de vez en cuando a Meowth y a Lunita. Verlos a ambos le hacía imaginar a James durmiendo junto con Jamie. ¿Cómo sería ella? No podía ni imaginarse su aspecto físico, por mucho que lo tratara…

El timbre de la casa sonó.

Jessie no le prestó atención. Supuso que Oak atendería, pero cuando sonó por segunda vez, recordó que el científico había ido a darle de comer a los pokemón. Miró a Meowth, acurrucado junto a su hija y lo sacudió un poco.

—Meowth, el timbre.

—¿Mhhh? —Meowth cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Están tocando el timbre —insistió Jessie.

—Que vaya James —bostezó.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

—James está ocupado y Oak está con él. Ve tú.

Como Meowth no saba indicios de querer moverse, Jessie lo agarró de la nuca y lo puso en el suelo. Lunita gimoteó, en sueños, y se hizo un ovillo.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Meowth caminó arrastrando las patas hasta llegar a la puerta.

—Jessie…

—¿Qué?

—La puerta está cerrada.

—¿Y?

—No llego a la perilla.

El timbre sonó por tercera vez.

Con un bufido, Jessie se levantó, se puso una bata y unas pantuflas y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Iré yo —gruñó, abriendo la puerta y yendo hacia la entrada, dispuesta a asesinar a quien estuviera del otro lado.

—Ya va —avisó, antes de abrir la puerta.

El rostro sorprendido de Gary Oak fue lo que apareció ante ella.

—¿Jessie?

—Gary —Jessie se hizo a un costado para que el chico pasara. Detrás de él, su Bulbasaur lo siguió alegremente.

—Si esta aquí, quiere decir que Ash ya ha llegado, ¿no?

—No, Ash está en su casa. Vendrá hoy, supongo.

Gary enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Fueron hasta la sala, donde la Bulbasaur subió de un salto al sillón.

—¿Cómo está ella? —le preguntó Jessie.

Gary sonrió, mientras se sentaba en el sillón

—Mejor. Fueron semanas duras, pero poco a poco lo está superando.

—¿Estuviste todo este tiempo en Azulona? —Jessie se sentó a su lado.

—Si. De todos modos, ya he atrapado muchos pokemón. Estuve cuidándola y entrenando allí. Ahora que faltan dos meses para la liga, decidí visitar a mi abuelo y regresar a casa a prepararme. A propósito, ¿Dónde está él?

—Dandole de comer a los pokemón junto con James.

—Me alegra que alguien lo esté ayudando. Mi abuelo trabaja muy duro, pero se está poniendo viejo. Me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo y nadie se entere hasta días después. Hace meses que le digo que tiene que contratar un asistente —Gary se frotó la cabeza, genuinamente preocupado por el científico.

—¿Y por qué no hace?

—Dice que no tiene tiempo ni ganas de ponerse a entrenar a alguien. Antes venía a ayudarlo yo, pero ahora estoy entrenando.

Se escucharon unos pasos y entraron James y Oak a la sala.

—¡Gary! ¡Que bueno verte! —exclamó el científico.

—Hola, abuelo —Gary lo miró de manera despreocupada—. Y hola a ti también, James.

—Tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo está tu Bulbasaur?

Gary se puso tenso, cosa rara, ya que había estado hablando tranquilamente del tema hacía unos minutos antes. Oak miró a ambos sin entender.

—¿Pasa algo con tu Bulbasaur, Gary?

Jessie lo entendió enseguida. Gary no le había contado nada a su abuelo sobre el incidente en Isla Canela.

—Está bien, abuelo, no te preocupes.

Oak lo miró fijo, pero no le dijo nada. Forzó una sonrisa

—Iré a preparar té para todos —Oak se fue hacia la cocina, dejando solos a Jessie, James y Gary envueltos en un silencio incómodo. Jessie fue la primera en hablar.

—No sabía que no le habías dicho nada a tu abuelo.

—Prefiero que no lo sepa. No quiero que me crea incapaz de cuidar de mis pokemon —le respondió Gary con tristeza

—Pero no fue tu culpa…

—Simplemente no quiero que lo sepa, es todo. ¿Para que preocuparlo? Lo que pasó, pasó.

Jessie se encogió de hombros. No lo iba a obligar a decírselo a su abuelo si no quería.

—¿Meowth sigue durmiendo? —preguntó James.

—Seguramente. Mejor ve a despertarlos.

James se marchó. Gary puso a su Bulbasaur sobre sus piernas y la acarició.

—¿Te ha servido mi Tauros? —le preguntó.

—Si, fue una suerte. James y Meowth construyeron una carreta para que podamos viajar cómodos.

—¿Y tu bebé? ¿Ya va a nacer?

—Faltan menos de dos meses.

—Nacerá cerca de la Liga, entonces.

James regresó, con Meowth en un brazo y Lunita en el otro.

—Te dije que no me cargues, no soy un bebé —se quejó Meowth, pataleandp

—Lunita grande —a pesar de sus palabras, la pequeña no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por irse.

—No se querían levantar, así que los traje por la fuerza.

—¿Me puedes bajar de una condenada vez? —se quejó Meowth.

—Como quieras —James puso a Meowth en el suelo —¿Tambien quieres bajar, Lunita?

La pequeña titubeo un momento antes de responder:

—No. Lunita con Jimmy.

Meowth se trepó a otro sillón y se quedó mirando a Gary.

—No esperábamos verte hasta la Liga. Algo tonto, dado a que esta es la casa de tu abuelo.

—¿Qué clase de nieto sería si no vengo a visitarlo?

—Uno muy malo —interrumpió Oak, ya entrando a la sala con dos budines en sus manos. A su lado, caminaba el Krabby de Ash, junto con una bandeja con varias tazas de té y una jarra con leche y se retiró. Apenas se habían sentados todos alrededor de la mesa, cuando el timbre sonó.

—Veré quien es —Oak se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. A los pocos segundos regresó con Ash, Misty y Brock. Al principio, el chico entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saludó al Ex Equipo Rocket, pero su rostro se ensombreció enseguida al ver a Gary.

—Oh… Hola, Gary —saludó Ash, incómodo. Los otros dos no se sentían mucho mejor que él.

Gary no se dio por enterado de la reacción (o fingió hacerlo). Le dedico una sonrisa genuina.

—Me alegro que hayas llegado. Me preguntaba cuando vendrías.

Oak miró a Ash y a su nieto, como si los hubieran reemplazado con alienígenas. Parpadeó varias veces, asombrado.

—Bueno, me alegro que los dos mejores entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta se lleven bien —comentó Oak.

—¿Mejores entrenadores?

—Ambos son tan buenos entrenadores que pronto se convertirán en maestros pokemón. Cuatro entrenadores salieron de Pueblo Paleta, pero ustedes don ganaron muchas medallas. Me siento muy orgulloso.

—¿Qué pasó con los otros dos? —preguntó Ash, con curiosidad.

—Ambos tuvieron un excelente inicio, pero les faltó habilidad.

Ash bajó la cabeza, apenado.

—Es una lástima.

—No tenían lo necesario —comentó Gary.

—Pero Gary ganó diez medallas. Y tu has ganado ocho. Y eso es realmente notable.

—Gracias —sonrió Ash.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí. Ya es hora de que ustedes don entren en la Liga Pokemón.

Ash se levantó de un salto.

—¡Que bien! ¡Estoy por convertirme en un maestro pokemón! ¡Vamos, Pikachu!

Su pokemón eléctrico asintió alegremente desde la mesa. Ash iba a marcharse, pero Gary lo detuvo.

—¡Oye, Ash!

Ash se dio media vuelta.

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

—Dejame hacerte una pregunta: ¿Dónde se reunirá la Liga Pokemón este año?

Ash se paralizó.

—Ehhh —no se le ocurria que decir.

—Es una de las cosas que vinimos a averiguar —le recordó Brock

Gary se tiró un poco hacia atrás en su sillón.

—Pensé que sabías que la Liga Pokemón se reúne una vez al año, siempre en el mismo lugar.

Ash se abalanzó sobre Gary y lo agarró de los hombros, de rodillas ante él.

—¿En donde es? ¿Cuándo es? ¡Tienes que decírmelo? —le suplicó Ash, ignorando olímpicamente el rostro aterrado de Gary. Por suerte, Oak intervino:

—Sobre la Meseta Añil, dentro de dos meses exactos —le respondió Oak—. Y habrá mas de doscientos entrenadores compitiendo.

—¿Doscientos? —Ash soltó a Gary y se acomodó la gorra—. Los venceremos, ¿verdad, Pikachu?

—¡Pika pika! —Pikachu puso una pose de pelea, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con Ash.

—Deben aprovechar este tiempo para trabajar duro, entrenar a sus pokemón y estar listos para el torneo.

Gary suspiró.

—Espero que tengas una buena estrategia, Ash. Muchos de los que van no son novatos —le advirtió.

—No importa, yo ganaré la Liga —Ash se puso de pie y se acomodó la gorra.

Gary se levantó, dejando a su Bulbasaur sobre el sillón.

—No digo que seas un mal entrenador, pero eres demasiado impulsivo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —estalló Ash.

—Calmate —intentó tranquilizarlo Misty.

Jessie decidió que ya tenía bastante de estar sentada en silencio y ver como Ash hacía el ridículo. Siendo una mujer nómade, le molestaba estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, más si había discusiones de por medio. Además, quería estar a solas con James. Necesitaban hablar.

—Iré a comprar comida para el almuerzo —dijo de golpe, sobresaltando a los presentes —. ¿Ustedes cuatro se quedan a comer?

Gary negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no. Quedé con almorzar con mis padres.

—Y nosotros con mamá —se excusó Ash.

—Bien, entonces iré al pueblo. James, acompañame.

—Prepararé la carreta.

—¿Los acompaño? —les preguntó Meowth.

Jessie hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Nosotros dos nos la arreglamos, no te preocupes.

Oak metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y sacó una billetera. Tomó un billete de cinco mil yenes y se lo tendió.

—Para los gastos.

—Gracias.

—Si van a comprar verduras, vayan a la casa de Delia. Seguro tendrá lo necesario.

—Pasaremos por ahí.

—Y una última cosa —giró hacia James—. ¿Me puedes pasar tu pokedex?

James pareció confundido.

—¿Mi pokedex? ¡Ah, si! —sacó la pokedex de sus pantalones vaqueros y se lo tendió al científico.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Quiere comer algo en especial? —preguntó James.

Oak se rio.

—No soy exigente. Lo que ustedes quieran.

Jessie agarró a James de la mano.

—No se preocupe. Ya verá que somos los mejores cocineros de todo Kanto.

* * *

Jessie y James, a bordo de la carreta, fueron a casa de Delia a comprar diversos tipos de verduras. Jessie quiso pagarle, pero como Delia rechazó rotundamente el dinero, terminaron llevándose las verduras gratis.

Ahora estaban yendo camino al pueblo, despacio. James tenía la mirada perdida en los campos, como si deseara bajarse y correr por ellos.

—¿James?

El aludido la miró, sonriendo.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

¿Por donde empezar? Jessie no temía decir lo que pensaba, pero no sabía de que manera.

—Quiero retomar la charla de esta mañana.

James resopló.

—Jessie.

—Nada de "Jessie". Escúchame: entiendo que quieras redimirte, pero no tienes que convertirte en un maldito mártir.

—Te lo he dicho ya: estás exagerando. No es así.

—Deja de engañarte a ti mismo. Tú no eras así.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y como era?

—Una buena persona haciendo un trabajo de mierda. Tenías muchos momentos donde te ablandabas, pero también tenías un lado egoísta y sabías cuando decir que no cuando no te convenía algo. Pero ahora parece que estás desesperado por, no sé, ganarte el cielo. Como un niño que se porta bien todo el año para no recibir carbón en Navidad.

James lo miró, sorprendido por unos instantes. Soltó una risa nerviosa.

—¿De donde sacas eso?

—Te conozco desde hace cinco años y he visto lo mejor y lo peor de ti. Tengo miedo de que tu "compensación por haber sido un ladrón" jamás se acabe. Que te pongas estándares cada vez más y más altos. Y que la gente se aproveche de ti.

James bajó la cabeza. Lo estaba empezando a admitir.

—Mi consciencia todavía no está tranquila —la voz de James casi sonó como un susurro.

—Tu consciencia tiene que entender que tienes límites. No tienes que demostrarle nada al mundo. Hay maneras y maneras con las que puedes tranquilizar tu maldita consciencia y siendo un mártir no lo vas a lograr.

James la miró, con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Y como hago?

Jessie le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Descúbrelo tú.

* * *

Tardaron más de lo planeado en regresar para preparar el almuerzo. No porque se hayan perdido, sino porque, cuando regresaban, Jessie recordó de golpe que había capturado un Weedle y un Jigglypoof que ni siquiera había presentado a sus pokemón. Pararon a un costado del camino y sacaron a todos los pokemón.

Con Weedle no hubo problema. Se mantuvo bastante manso mientras el resto de los pokemón le daban la bienvenida. Con Jigglypoof no pasó lo mismo. Apenas salió, creyó que los pokemón que estaban para recibirla era su audiencia e intentó cantar, pero Jessie la metió rápidamente a su pokebola.

—Tendríamos que hablar con Oak sobre esto —le dijo Jessie a James, guardando la pokebola en su bolsillo.

—¿No sería mejor con Meowth?

—O ambos.

A james le resultó imposible regresar a Nina a su pokebola, no solo porque esquivaba los rayos de luz, sino que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos. No le quedó otra que dejarla que se posara en su hombro y se quedara allí.

Cuando regresaron, los chicos ya se habían marchado y solo quedaba Oak. Meowth se ofreció a hacer el almuerzo: arroz con curry. El profesor no tuvo mejor idea que correr a su habitación y regresar con una filmadora. Esto incomodó a Meowth, pero se resignó a cocinar, ante el asombro del científico. Una vez terminado, se sentaron a la mesa a comer.

—Esto está delicioso, Meowth —lo alabó Oak—. Me siento como si estuviera en un restaurante.

—Preparé más, por si quieres repetir —Meowth enrojeció un poco.

—Claro que voy a repetir el plato. No todos los días uno come algo cocinado por un Meowth.

—Papi cocina rico, nya. Papi perfecto —Lunita comía del plato de su padre, metiendo toda la cara en la comida.

—¿Tienes más talentos? —le preguntó Oak.

Meowth sonrió, avergonzado.

—No me gusta presumir…

—Si no quieres presumir, habla de tus habilidades de batalla —se rió Jessie de manera maliciosa.

—¡Jessie! —Meowth sacó las uñas, pero Oak lo interrumpió.

—¿No sueles pelear, Meowth?

El pokemón retrajo sus uñas, pero seguía molesto.

—Nunca he entrenado. No creo que pueda ser más fuerte. A duras penas sé tres ataques y ya.

—Pero con entrenamiento…

—Me he esforzado tanto en aprender a caminar y a hablar que no puedo aprender habilidades propias de mi especie —siguió diciendo Meowth—. Ni siquiera sé Día de Pago.

Oak suspiró.

—Nada que un buen entrenamiento no pueda solucionar. Una cosa no impide la otra.

Meowth miró para un costado.

—Además, si entreno demasiado, evolucionaría. ¡Y yo no quiero ser un Persian!

Oak lo miró, pensativo.

—Si realmente no quieres evolucionar… podría conseguirte una Piedra Eterna.

—¿Piedra Eterna? —preguntaron los tres, incrédulos.

—Es una piedra que impide a los pokemón evolucionar si la llevan encima —explicó Oak—. Mientras la tengas, jamás evolucionarás.

—¿Y usted tiene una? —preguntó James.

—Por desgracia, no —se lamentó Oak—. Además, no hay demanda en el mercado para esas piedras, por lo cual las hace difíciles de conseguir.

—¿Entonces nunca la conseguiré? —preguntó Meowth.

—Dije que eran difíciles, no imposibles. Haré una llamada a un amigo que puede que tenga alguna o contactarse con alguien que si las tenga.

—Aunque no evolucione… dudo poder aprender un ataque nuevo —siguió diciéndole Meowth a Oak tercamente.

El científico se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—Si quieres, mañana mismo te haré un chequeo médico. Si no tienes ningún impedimento físico para aprender Día de Pago, el impedimento es psicológico. ¿Quieres aprender ese ataque o no?

Meowth miró su plato. Lunita comenzó a lamerle las orejas como si quisiera consolarlo.

—Papi puede todo. Papi el mejor —dijo, refregándose contra él.

Meowth acarició la cabeza de su hija con ternura.

—Si mi hija cree que puedo hacerlo, lo haré.


	43. Reencuentro

**No, no he abandonado el fic.**

 **Estuve muy enferma todo agosto. De hecho, sigo enferma, pero me siento lo suficientemente bien para poder seguir escribiendo. Disculpa de antemano si el capítulo está poco inspirado.**

 **Kaiser: Oak es un hombre sabio, pero a veces distraido y algo torpe. Definitivamente necesita un ayudante. Tracey, aparecé pronto XD**

 **Slash Torrance: Te volví paranoico, ¿eh? Oak es un pan de Dios, no le haría daño ni a un Caterpie.**

 **James se siente muy culpable todavía por lo que hizo en el pasado y quiere redimirse a toda costa, aunque eso signifique sacrificarse a si mismo.**

 **Mención especial a Tommiboy, que me hizo dar cuenta de la burrada que me mandé XD**

 **Capítulo cuarenta y tres**

 **Reencuentro.**

Al día siguiente, Oak le hizo varios estudios a Meowth para chequear su estado de salud. Para alivio de todos, era un pokemón saludable. La buena alimentación le había sentado bien. No tenía mucha masa muscular, comparado con otros Meowth que se dedicaban a la batalla, pero nada que le impidiera aprender Día de Pago o cualquier otro ataque.

—Te lo dije —se burló Oak, una vez dicho los resultados. Meowth lo miraba, no muy seguro.

—¿Está seguro?

—Muy seguro. El único impedimento que tienes está aquí —se señaló la cabeza con un dedo.

—¿Y cuando empezamos?

—Hoy mismo, si tú quieres.

Meowth aceptó. No tenía nada que perder, excepto la dignidad, si es que le quedaba.

Para empezar, Oak le presentó un Meowth que ya sabía Día de Pago para que le enseñara. De ninguna manera iba a aceptar las órdenes de un humano.

—Yo no soy el pokemón de nadie —había proclamado Meowth a los cuatro vientos cuando el propio Oak se ofreció a entrenarlo. Así que lo mejor fue buscar entre los Meowth del rancho uno que supiera el ataque.

James nunca había visto a un Meowth usar su característico ataque, tan solo la teoría. Jessie afirmó haberlo visto varias veces en batallas amistosas cuando viajaba sola. Meowth también había visto el ataque antes, cuando vivía en el callejón, pero nunca había tratado de hacerlo antes.

Ahora estaban en el patio trasero del rancho. El Meowth del rancho le iba a mostrar como se hacía el famoso Día de Pago. Oak, Jessie y James miraban a una distancia prudencial. Lunita también estaba allí, junto a Nina a los pies de James. Cubone estaba a los pies de Jessie.

—Muy bien, Meowth —Oak señaló al del rancho—. Muestrale como hacer Día de Pago. No lo ataques, solo muéstrale.

El Meowth del rancho asintió. Levantó sus patas delanteras y las puso frente a su amuleto en forma de x. Su koban empezó a brillar con fuerza, como si fuera una luz encendida. De golpe, el Meowth rompió la cruz y al menos una docena de monedas salieron volando hacia Meowth. No lo golpearon, sino que cayeron a sus pies, sobre el césped.

—Bueno, él ya te demostró como hacer Día de Pago. Ahora te toca a ti —le dijo Oak, animándolo.

Meowth lo intentó. Durante más de una hora, estuvo imitando la misma pose del Meowth a distintas velocidades, pero ni una moneda salía de su amuleto. Decidieron dejarlo solo, para no ejercer presión sobre él. Finalmente, Meowth regresó a la casa, frustrado.

—Condenado ataque, sabía que no iba a funcionar —gruñó Meowth, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

—No se puede todo en un día —lo animó Oak—. ¿O acaso los ataques que sabes los has aprendido en unas pocas horas?

—No, pero…

—Sin peros. Sé que lo lograrás. Todos aquí lo creen.

—Lunita ama a papi. Papi puede todo.

Meowth sonrió al escuchar a su hija darle ánimos desde otro sillón. No le podía negar nada. Si ella le decía que podía volar, Meowth se tiraría del techo del rancho solo para darle la razón,

—Claro que papi puede. Mañana sigo intentando; estoy agotado. Además, tengo miedo de que tanto entrenamiento me haga evolucionar.

—Una vez que tenga la piedra eterna, no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.

—¿Hablaste con tu amigo?

—Sí. Dijo que buscaría en su casa o hablaría con alguien que tuviera una. Es un gran hombre que ama a los pokemón y no parará hasta conseguirla.

Meowth chasqueó la lengua.

—Está bien. Mientras tanto, veré que hacer. Estuve tanto tiempo en movimiento que estar dentro de una casa sin mucho que hacer me pone nervioso.

—Bien, pues puedes mostrarme que es lo que haces normalmente o lo que sabes hacer.

Meowth lo miró, inseguro. Oak lo notó y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Tu casa es mi casa, Meowth, puedes moverte con libertad por aquí, ¿sabes?

Meowth asintió.

—Lo sé. Gracias —dudó un momento antes de seguir—. ¿Empezamos ahora? Mi hija puede acompañarnos.

—Hoy no podrá ser. Estaré mejor preparado mañana. ¿Te parece?

—Si. Después del entrenamiento.

* * *

James estuvo entrenando a sus pokemón gran parte del día. Se centró mucho en Psyduck. Ahora nadaba perfectamente y sus ataques de agua se había vuelto más fuertes. La parte psíquica era la más complicada, pero había hecho algunos avances. El más importante había sido que fuera consciente de que tenía esos ataques, pero de ahí a que pudiera usarlos en batalla, era otra historia.

Al atardecer, Oak lo llamó al laboratorio y le presentó a su Bulbasaur. James sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad. Había estado tan ocupado que se había olvidado de que Oak le había dado un pokemón.

—No sé si te lo había dicho antes, pero es una hembra —le anunció Oak.

—Es muy hermosa —James la tomó en brazos y la Bulbasaur se refregó contra él, feliz—. Los tipo Planta siempre fueron mis favoritos en todo el mundo.

—Piiii — el tono de Nina sonaba a enojo y tristeza a la vez.

—Tu sabes que te amo, cariño —acarició las orejas de Nina para reconfontarla. Parecía más tranquila, pero ahora miraba a la Bulbasaur con recelo, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera la nueva favorita de James.

—Los pokemón pueden ser muy celosos de sus entrenadores, ten cuidado con lo que dices —le advirtió Oak.

James le dio la razón. Lo que menos quería era que sus pokemón se pelearan entre ellos por querer ser el favorito.

El videoteléfono de Oak empezó a sonar detrás de él.

—¡Oh, probablemente sea él! Disculpame un momento.

El profesor se dirigió al otro lado del laboratorio para contestar la llamada. James aprovechó el momento para hablar con Nina.

—Nena, jamás te voy a amar menos, ¿de acuerdo? No te pongas celosa y no pelees con Bulbasaur, ¿si? Todos somos amigos.

Nina asintió, no muy segura. James estaba pensando si debía esperar a que Oak terminara de hablar o marcharse, cuando captó unas pocas palabras de la conversación.

—¿La has conseguido?

—En el Centro Pokemón de Ciudad Azafrán tenían una disponible, profesor. Ya les dije que la enviaran a su laboratorio.

El corazón de James se paralizó. Esa voz tan amable y cascada… la conocía.

—Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda. Esas piedras no son fáciles de conseguir.

—No conozco muchas personas que no quieran evolucionar a sus pokemón.

Como si estuviera en un sueño, James se acercó hacia Oak, con la esperanza de poder ver al hombre del otro lado de la pantalla. Oak debió oir sus pasos, porque se giró hacia él y dijo:

—¡James! Acercate, quiero que conozcas a mi amigo. Se llama Hideki Kojiro —Oak se levantó para que pudiera verlo.

Era su abuelo, sin dudar a dudas. Su gorra roja cubriendo sus cabellos gris oscuro, su poblado bigote, sus ojos oscuros… era tal cual como lo recordaba. Estaba tan sorprendido por la coincidencia que ni siquiera podía hablar. La garganta le dolía por el esfuerzo para no largarse a llorar en ese instante.

Hideki abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a James. Luego achicó los ojos y se acercó un poco a la pantalla.

—¿J-James? ¿Eres tú, James? —balbuceó el hombre.

James solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Su abuelo sonrió de manera amplia, emocionado.

—¡James! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! —exclamó Hideki—. ¡No te veíamos desde que eras un niño! —al notar la expresión de James, se preocupó—. ¿Estás bien, pequeño James? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—N-no —tartamudeó James, secándose las lagrimas—. Estoy… muy sorprendido de verte, abuelo, es todo. No puedo creer que seas tú.

—Tu abuela y yo te hemos echado de menos desde que iniciaste tu viaje pokemón. Debiste estar muy ocupado como para llamarnos.

James parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Mi viaje pokemón?

—Tus padres dijeron que te fuiste de viaje pokemón a una región lejana.

James tragó saliva. La ira le estaba quemando el estómago. Sí, había usado la excusa de irse de viaje pokemón para huir de sus padres y ellos lo sabían. ¿Pero decirle eso a sus abuelos?

—¿James? ¿Estás bien?

James aplacó su ira como pudo. No quería preocupar más a su abuelo, que lo miraba como si tuviera ganas de salir de la pantalla y abrazarlo.

—Hay… hay tanto de lo que tenemos que hablar —le dijo James, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. ¿Dónde está la abuela?

—En el jardín, cuidando a los pokemón, como de costumbre. Ella va a estar tan feliz cuando te vea, siempre pensamos mucho en ti, cariño. ¿Quieres que la llame?

James asintió.

—Por favor…

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo hablando. Tal vez unas tres horas. Omitió la parte del Equipo Rocket; no quería que se enteraran de sus años de fechorías junto con Jessie y Meowth.

—… Ahora estamos viviendo con Oak. Jessie no está en condiciones de viajar, ya que estamos cerca de la fecha de parto. Nos quedaremos en Pueblo Paleta hasta que nazca nuestra hija. Después… ya veremos.

Sus abuelos lo miraban como si fuera un Pidgey con el ala rota bajo una tormenta. La historia de James los había angustiado muchísimo.

—¿Por qué no has venido a pedirnos ayuda? —preguntó su abuela, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Tenía su cabello gris en un rodete y grandes ojos oscuros.

James se rascó la cabeza, con cuidado de no despertar a Nina, quien dormía en su regazo y a su Bulbasaur, quien dormía en sus pies.

—No recordaba como ir. Además… no sé, tenía miedo de que mis padres me encontraran allí y me obligaran a casarme con esa maldita psicópata.

—Nosotros nunca hubiésemos permitido que tus padres hicieran algo como eso —los ojos de su abuelo se veían furiosos, algo a lo que James no estaba acostumbrado.

—Pero ahora pueden venir a vivir con nosotros —sonrió su abuela, emocionada.

James parapadeó, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—¿Vivir… con ustedes?

—¡Claro! Aquí no les va a faltar nada.

No iban a aceptar un no como respuesta. James se mordió el labio.

—No queremos ser una carga…

—¡Jamás serían una carga! —exclamó su abuelo, casi horrorizado.

—Estaremos más que felices de que vivan con nosotros —agregó su abuela.

James no se lo merecía. Definitivamente sentía que no se merecía unos abuelos tan cariñosos y comprensivos. Pero pensó en Jessie, en su futura hija, en Meowth, en Lunita…

—Iré a la liga este año. Después de participar, nos mudaremos.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Iremos pronto a visitarte!

James se estiró y sus vertebras crujieron. Nina se removió, medio dormida.

—Ya hablaremos otro día —dudó un momento—. Los amo.

—Y nosotros a ti, pequeño James.

La comunicación se cortó. James levantó a Nina en brazos y luego se agachó para recoger a su Bulbasaur. Con las dos pequeñas, salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a su habitación para dejarlas sobre la cama.

Encontró a Jessie sentada en la cama, tejiendo con una increíble concentración. Parecía que recién estaba empezando. Esa imagen tan maternal derritió el corazón de James.

—¿Terminaste de entrenar? —le preguntó Jessie, sin levantar la vista.

—Si, hace bastante —dejó a las pequeñas sobre la cama y se sentó al lado de Jessie —. ¿Qué estás tejiendo?

—Un enterito para Jamie —respondió, con un suspiro—. Necesitamos cosas para nuestra hija. No quiero que duerma en una caja de cartón o se vista con harapos.

Era cierto. A duras penas tenían cosas para Jamie. Tal vez lo mejor sería buscar trabajo en alguna granja o mercado y comenzar a comprar cosas apenas le pagaran.

—Jessie… ¿Alguna vez te hablé de mis abuelos?

Jessie levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que alguna vez. ¿Por qué?

—Porque he logrado comunicarme con ellos hoy.

Jessie enarcó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Y que les dijiste?

—Todo, excepto lo del Equipo Rocket. Se les partiría el corazón si se enteraran que estuve ahí.

—Entiendo.

—Quieren que nos vayamos a vivir con ellos.

Jessie parpadeó y respiró hondo, meditando unos segundos antes de responder.

—Ellos no se parecen en nada a tus padres, ¿verdad?

James sonrió.

—Ni un poco. Viven aislados a las afueras de Ciudad Azafrán. Es un lugar hermoso, ya lo verás. ¿Qué te parece?

Jessie le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces iremos. ¿Para cuando?

—Después de la Liga —James se dejó caer sobre la cama—. ¿Crees que pueda ganar?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que es la primera vez que vas, no fuiste a ningún gimnasio y tienes más derrotas que victorias…. Como un millón a una.

James no tuvo otra opción que lanzar una leve risotada.

—Yo pienso igual.

—¿Y entonces por qué vas?

James se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea. Ash estuvo insistente con que participara.

Jessie acarició la pierna de James.

—Y te dejaste convencer. Al fin y al cabo, todos los entrenadores sueñan con ganar la Liga, ¿verdad?

James bostezó audiblemente.

—Si, pero ahora lo que me interesa es conseguir cosas para Jamie.

Jessie asintió.

—Mejor duerme un poco, James. Estás agotado.

Era cierto. El entrenamiento y la carga emocional de haber hablado con sus abuelos era demasiado. Sin protestar, se sacó las zapatillas, abrazó a sus dos pokemón y se quedó profundamente dormido.


	44. Rebeldía

**Capítulo cuarenta y cuatro**

 **Rebeldía.**

Oak había pospuesto todas sus investigaciones hasta terminar la de Meowth. Antes de que el felino parlante llegara, estaba intentando averiguar por qué un Slowpoke evolucionaba a Slowbro cuando un Shellder le mordía la cola. Ahora esos archivos estaban acumulando polvo en algún lado.

En lo que estaba concentrado ahora era en Meowth, el cual tocaba una pequeña guitarra ajustada para su tamaño en el suelo del laboratorio, mientras Oak lo filmaba. Era bastante bueno con el instrumento, aunque su vos rasposa no era precisamente melodiosa o afinada.

 _Ella se calza sus zapatillas otra vez._

 _Dejando el pueblo que la vio nacer._

 _Ella tiene ganas de correr._

 _De correr, de correr._

 _Iluminada por las luces de Ciudad Neón._

 _Llegar al mar antes del atardecer_

 _Y en Isla Canela bailar hasta perder la razón_

 _Y batallar sin dejarse vencer._

Meowth dejó de tocar y lo miró.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

—Es increíble como tienes talentos que ningún otro pokemón puede tener —lo alabó Oak—. ¿Tú la compusiste?

—No, es de una banda llamada Enrique VIII. Me gusta mucho escuchar música y luego interpretarla con mi guitarra.

—¿Nunca has compuesto nada?

Meowth enrojeció

—Bueno, solo unas pocas, pero no son muy buenas…

Meowth levantó un poco la vista, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo y miró por encima del hombro de Oak. El científico se dio vuelta y se encontró con Ash, quien los miraba desde la puerta.

—Oh, hola Ash —Oak apagó la cámara—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Mi madre, Misty y Brock se fueron a Islas Espuma —Ash no parecía muy contento por ello.

—Puedes aprovechar para entrenar, James está afuera —le dijo Meowth, volviendo a tocar la guitarra de manera distraída.

—Si, eso dijeron ellos —gruñó Ash.

Oak se pasó una mano por sus cabellos grises.

—Ash, nunca vas a ser un verdadero maestro pokemón si no entrenas —le dijo con toda la paciencia que pudo.

Ash le hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—No hace falta entrenar. ¡He ganado las ocho medallas! —exclamó, con orgullo.

Oak suspiró.

—Mientras tú dices eso, Gary está entrenando en su casa y James está entrenando en el fondo. Los otros doscientos entrenadores que van a participar están haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Ganar las ocho medallas no es fácil, pero aún más difícil es poder llegar a un puesto decente en la Liga.

Ash iba a responder, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

—Iré yo, profesor Oak —dijo el muchacho y salió del laboratorio. Oak miró a Meowth, quien seguía practicando acordes en su guitarra.

—Este muchacho es muy difícil —Oak sonrió tristemente—. A veces siento que no está listo para ser entrenador.

—Déjalo que se estrelle contra la realidad —Meowth apenas levantó la vista—. Hay veces que es la única manera de aprender

—No me gustaría que fuera así.

—¿Acaso nunca has oído la frase "el que no sufre no aprende"? Es lo único que puede llegar realmente a cambiar a alguien cuando las advertencias y las pruebas no son suficientes. Es duro, pero es así.

Oak se acomodó un poco en su silla giratoria.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Meowth.

Ash volvió a entrar al laboratorio. Su rostro era una mezcla de confusión y asombro.

—¿Ash? ¿Qué sucede?

Ash se mordió el labio.

—¿Puede venir conmigo un segundo?

* * *

James estaba entrenando duramente a sus pokemón, incluida a su recién adquirida Bulbasaur. No creía que la usaría para la liga, pero era mejor entrenarla junto a los demás, así podía tener un vínculo con sus compañeros.

—¡Bulbasaur, usa Hoja Navaja! ¡Psyduck, usa Chorro de Agua!

Las hojas, duras y filosas como cuchillas, se dirigieron hacia Psyduck, pero el chorro de agua de Psyduck, puro y cristalino, logró apartarlas a un lado y golpear de lleno en la cara del Bulbasaur. Por suerte, ese ataque casi no le hizo daño.

—¡Psyduck, arañazo! ¡Bulbasaur, Látigo Cepa!

El pokemón tipo agua corrió ágilmente hacia Bulbasaur, con las garras extendidas. Bulbasaur usó sus látigos para agarrarlo de las extremidades y arrojarlo lejos.

—¡Los dos lo están haciendo muy bien! —les gritó James, orgulloso.

—¡Y tu te ves genial, cariño! —Jessie estaba a varios metros acostada en una reposera y protegida del sol con una sombrilla. A su lado había una mesa plegable con una jarra de jugo con hielo y un vaso. Arbok dormitaba a sus pies.

—Creo que ya hemos entrenado mucho por hoy —James ayudó a Psyduck a pararse y le sacudió la tierra del cuerpo. El pato lo miró, con los ojos llenos de orgullo por estar haciendo las cosas bien. Las miradas vacías, como si mirara a la nada misma, eran cada vez menos frecuentes.

—¡James!

El aludido se giró hacia donde lo llamaban y vio a Ash en la puerta trasera del laboratorio, agitando la mano en una señal para que se acercara.

James dejó a sus pokemón descansando y fue casi corriendo hacia donde estaba Ash.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ash parecía preocupado.

—Ven a la sala.

Intrigado, James lo siguió a través del laboratorio hacia la parte que hacía de la casa de Oak. Por un aterrador segundo, pensó que una oficial Jenny los estaría esperando para meterlos en la cárcel por sus multiples crímenes.

No, nadie lo esperaba para arrestarlo. El que sí lo estaba esperando era un pokemón que tenía un trozo de papel en la mano. El corazón de James se estrujó tanto como ese pedazo de papel arrugado.

—¡Mime!

James reconoció al Mr Mime del circo. Parecia muy nervioso y asustado.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, incapaz de poder reaccionar del todo.

—Yo te lo explicaré —Meowth habló desde el sillón—. La entrenadora de Mr. Mime lo empezó a maltratar otra vez.

—Lo que no entiendo es como llegó hasta aquí —preguntó Ash.

James se mordió el labio.

—Le dije a Mr. Mime que si su entrenadora lo seguía maltratando, podía venir conmigo. Le hice un mapa improvisado sobre como llegar a la casa de Ash y me encontrara allí. Como probablemente íbamos a terminar aquí, le dije como podía llegar al rancho en caso de que no estuviera en casa de Ash.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos antes de que Ash abriera la boca.

—Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que ahora tienes un Mr. Mime?

James miró al preocupado pokemón, quien parecía asustado y sin saber que hacer, buscando de donde agarrarse. Se volvió hacia Ash.

—Yo le dije que podía quedarse conmigo si quería, no lo estoy obligando.

—Dado a que te estuvo buscando, creo que si quiere quedarse contigo —se metió Oak.

James dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a frente con el pokemón y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Cuidaré de ti tanto como pueda, ¿si?

Los ojos del Mr Mime se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su estómago. James le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, conmovido.

—Profesor Oak, ¿le molestaría hacerle un chequeo a Mr. Mime?

—En absoluto.

James se separó del pokemón con suavidad.

—El profesor Oak te hará un chequeo médico y luego vas a comer y descansar un poco. Iré a verte en cuanto pueda, ¿si?

Mir Mime asintió con la cabeza.

—Perfecto —se dirigió a Ash—. Ya que estás aquí, podríamos entrenar un poco, ¿verdad?

Ash se acomodó la gorra.

—¡Claro! Pero te advierto que voy a derrotarte, ¿verdad, Pikachu?

—¡Pika pika! —su Pikachu le dio la razón desde su hombro.

James sonrió con suficiencia.

—No soy el mismo de antes, Ash. Puede que esta vez logre derrotarte.

* * *

Regresaron al jardín donde todos los pokemón de James descansaban. Jessie aún seguía disfrutando su refresco.

—¿Qué sucedió, James? —le preguntó ella apenas pasó a su lado.

—El Mr. Mime del circo regresó.

Jessie sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya me parecía que eso iba a pasar.

James siguió de largo junto con Ash y pararon en el lugar de entrenamiento.

—¿Estás listo, Ash?

Ash se acomodó la gorra.

—Claro que sí.

James se frotó la cabeza.

—Espera. Necesitamos un referí —fijó su vista en Jessie—. ¡Cariño! ¿Quieres ser réferi?

—¡No tengo ganas de levantarme! —le respondió Jessie, desde la reposera—. ¡Le diré a Arbok que vaya a buscar a Meowth!

El pokemón venenoso se levantó de mala gana y se metió en el laboratorio, serpenteando suavemente su cuerpo sobre el pasto. No tardó mucho en regresar junto con Meowth.

—Siempre quise ser referi —dijo Meowth, poniéndose en medio de los dos, ya preparados para la batalla. En su pata tenía una moneda—. Uno de ustedes elija una cara de la moneda. La que salga, tendrá que sacar a su pokemón primero, ¿listos? Elijan.

—Cara —dijo James.

—Ceca.

Meowth lanzó la moneda al aire, la atrapó al caer y la puso sobre su otra pata.

—Ceca. Empieza tú, Ash.

—Yo elijo a Pikachu.

El pokemón eléctrico saltó del hombro de Ash y se puso en posición.

—¡Pika, pika! —dijo, en tono de batalla.

James miró a todos sus pokemón, ya que los tenía afuera.

—Victreebel, ven aquí.

Su pokemón planta fue hacia él dando saltitos y no tardó nada en arrojarse a la cabeza de su entrenador, como si quisiera comérsela.

—¡Victreebel! —James logró zafarse de su efusiva muestra de cariño—. ¡Es hora de pelear, no de jugar!

Con un chillido de aprobación, el pokemón planta se puso en posición

—Uno… dos… y… tres, ¡Comiencen!

Ash no tardó ni un segundo en dar la primera orden.

—¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

Unos rayos amarillos salieron de las mejillas de Pikachu e impactaron de lleno en Victreebell. Un buen ataque, de no ser porque lo estaba haciendo contra un tipo planta en etapa final y que había sido entrenado en los últimos meses.

—Ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas —se burló James—. ¿Acaso sabes lo que es una estrategia? ¡Victreebel, Latigo Cepa! ¡Golpealo!

El pokemón planta extendió su único látigo (a diferencia de los otros tipo planta que solían tener dos o ninguno) y comenzó a golpear a Pikachu. Intentó esquivar los golpes, pero era demasiado rápido.

—¡Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido!

—¡Hojas Navaja!

Pikachu corrió hacia VIctreebel a toda velocidad. Esquivó muy fácilmente el ataque y la embistió con todo su cuerpo. No la derribó, pero logró hacerle daño y que se tambaleara, con un chillido de dolor.

—¡Embestida!

—¡Embestida!

Los dos dijeron el ataque al mismo tiempo y los pokemón obedecieron. Victreebel era grande y mucho más pesada que Pikachu, pero el pokemón eléctrico era mucho más rápido y ágil. Logró golpearla antes de que el pokemón planta pudiera tomar el impulso suficiente para golpearlo y la hizo volar un par de metros, tirándola al suelo.

—¡Victreebeel! ¡Levantate, por favor! —le gritó James.

—¡Mis pokemón valen por diez! —lo provocó Ash, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que encendió la ira de James —. ¡Nunca derrotaras a Pikachu! ¡No lo has hecho antes y no lo harás ahora!

 _Mocoso malcriado. He estado entrenando durante mucho tiempo mientras tú te la pasabas holgazaneando. No es justo, no es justo, no es justo…_

—¡Victreebel, levántate!

Victreebel se levantó con un poco de dificultad, ayudada por su propio latigo cepa. James dio un suspiro de alivio. No todo estaba perdido.

—¡Agilidad, Pikachu!

El pokemón eléctrico comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Victreebel a una velocidad endemoniada, volviéndose cada vez más solo un borrón amarillo. James apartó un poco la vista. Si seguía viéndolo se iba a marear…

—¡Cierra los ojos! ¡Te vas a marear si lo miras!

Aunque no podía verla de frente, supo que obedeció. James tenía que permanecer atento. En cualquier momento, Pikachu atacaría.

Cosa que no tardó mucho en pasar.

—¡Embestida!

—¡Polvo Sueño!

VIctreebel expulsó un polvo rosado y brillante a su alrededor con fuerza. Cuando Pikachu aspiró el ataque, el efecto fue casi instantáneo. Su embestida fue débil y poco coordinada, haciéndole muy poco daño a Victreebel.

—¡Terminalo con Embestida!

Victreebel se abalanzó sobre un muy mareado Pikachu y lo hizo volar por los aires de un golpe. El pokemón eléctrico salió disparado hacia Ash y su entrenador tuvo que atraparlo entre sus brazos como si fuera un paquete.

—¡Pikachu! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes seguir? —Le preguntó Ash, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

Un quejido lastimero, seguido de un sonoro ronquido, le dio a entender que no.

—¡Pikachu no puede continuar! ¡VIctreebel es el ganador! —anunció Meowth, entusiasmado.

—¡Muy bien, cariño! —aplaudió Jessie.

James soltó una risotada burlona hacia Ash. No quería ser cruel con él en realidad, pero no conocía otra manera de que Ash quisiera mover el culo y entrenar a sus pokemón en lugar de mirar las nubes.

—¡No puedo creer que desperdicié meses de mi vida en querer llevarme esa rata amarilla! —se burló James—. ¡Me habrían echado del Equipo Rocket si le llevaba eso a mi jefe! Aunque tal vez el problema no sea tu Pikachu. Tal vez el problema es que tiene a un vago como entrenador

Meowth carraspeó.

—James, no seas mal ganador…

—No soy mal ganador, Meowth. De haber entrenado un poco más a Weezing en el pasado, hacía rato que lo habría derrotado.

Ash apretó a su pokemón contra su pecho. Estaba temblando de furia.

—¡No tienes idea de nada! ¡Solo fue suerte!

James acarició a su Victreebel en la cabeza, mientras esta daba pequeños chillidos de felicidad.

—Las batallas no se ganan con suerte, se ganan con estrategia y entrenamiento. No necesitas suerte para ganar la Liga. Necesitas un milagro.

—¡Callate!

Ash sacó una de las pokebolas de su bolsillo y la lanzó al aire.

—¡Pidgeotto, yo te elijo!

El pokemón pájaro salió de la pokebola, desplegando sus alas al sol. James se mordió el labio. Su Victreebel estaba cansada y estaba en desventaja.

—Regresa —a James no le gustaba hacer pelear a sus pokemón hasta que no pudieran ni moverse. Sabía que su pokemón planta probablemente perdería y no quería que luchara en vano.

¿A quien usar ahora? Otro volador los pondría en igualdad de condiciones, pero el único que tenía era a Butterfree, un pokemón tipo bicho. No tenía muchas opciones.

—¡Nina, ven aquí!

Su pequeña Pikachu fue corriendo hacia la improvisada arena de batalla y se puso en posición de ataque.

—¡Impactrueno!

Los cachetes de Nina se llenaron de electricidad y las descargó sobre el Pidgeotto. Tenía que ser una victoria fácil.

—¡Esquivalo!

Pidgeotto se movió por el aire a una velocidad increíble. Los rayos eléctricos ni siquiera lo rozaron.

—¡Otra vez, Nina!

La Pikachu siguió tirando Impactrueno hacia su oponente, pero era demasiado agil y los ataques no llegaban hacia él. Si seguía así, ella se iba a agotar y el Pidgeotto aprovecharía para atacar.

Cosa que no tardó mucho en pasar.

Apenas las fuerzas de Nina comenzaron a flaquear, Ash gritó:

—¡Pidgeotto, Picotazo!

El pájaro se avalanzó sobre ella en picada, golpeándola con su enorme pico y tirándola al suelo.

—¡Nina! ¿Estás bien?

La Pikachu se levantó, temblando. No pensaba perder.

—¡Picotazo otra vez!

Pidgeotto arremetió otra vez, pero James no iba a permitir que la lastimaran más.

—¡Usa Látigo!

Cuando Pidgeotto llegó al suelo, Nina le golpeó la cabeza con su cola. No le hizo mucho daño, pero logró que no la golpeara. El pokemón volador se elevó en el aire, esperando su próxima órden.

—¡Usa Tornado!

 _Esto se va a poner feo_.

Pidgeotto formó un remolino con el movimiento de sus alas. Nina era muy liviana y fácilmente podría salir volando por los aires como una mera bolsa de supermercado.

—¡Usa Agilidad para evitar el tornado!

Nina se movió a tal velocidad que casi no la vio. Logró esquivar el tornado a duras penas, pero logró superarlo.

Ash pegó una patada al suelo de la frustración.

—¡Usa Picotazo!

Pidgeotto bajó a tierra con la velocidad de un proyectil directo hacia Nina. A James se le ocurrió una idea arriesgada.

—¡Agarrate de él, Nina!

Nina saltó cuando Pidgeotto estaba a menos de dos metros de ella y se agarró de su espalda con fuerza. Pidgeotto chilló y se elevó en el aire unos cuantos metros, mientras intentaba sacudírsela de encima.

—¡Impactrueno!

Nina obedeció y le hizo el ataque eléctrico a quemarropa. El grito del Pidgeotto atravesó el aire mientras caía junto con Nina directo hacia el suelo. Impactó en la tierra con fuerza, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

—¡Nina!

—¡Pidgeottto!

Meowth se acercó a ambos, quienes estaban tirados en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

—Nina y Pidgeotto están fuera de combate. Es un empate.

James se acercó y levantó a Nina en brazos.

—Peleaste bien, mi nena —sacó su pokebola y la metió adentro.

Ash metió a Pidgeotto dentro de su pokebola también, con una mano temblorosa.

—Aún sigo ganando, Ash —dijo James, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Creo que tenían razón cuando me dijeron que te habían regalado la mitad de las batallas.

—¡Las gané con habilidad! —Ash sonó furioso, pero dolido.

—Algunas de ellas tal vez sí, pero no todas. No te estás tomando esto de la Liga en serio, parece. Mejor quédate en casa y ayuda a tu madre en el campo hasta que aprendas que para ser un Maestro Pokemón, hay que entrenar duro, tener disciplina y ser un gran estratega, además de tener un vínculo con tus pokemón —James suspiró—. Esta vez yo elegiré a mi pokemón primero. ¡Weezing!

El pokemón no acudió al llamado. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando una nube como para escucharlo. James suspiró: desde que era un Koffing, se la pasaba distraído mirando cosas durante horas cuando lo dejaba ir a sus anchas o simplemente paseando por los alrededores sin rumbo fijo. No había cambiado su actitud para nada al evolucionar.

—¡Weezing! —llamó, en un tono más alto. Esta vez, desvió la mirada de las nubes y fue levitando hacia él. Se puso en posición, listo para pelear.

Ash sacó su pokebola, ya con fuego en los ojos.

—¡Charizard, ve!

El enorme pokemón de fuego apareció ante él, imponente. James tragó saliva. Dudaba muchísimo de que su Weezing pudiera contra semejante bestia, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Despegó los labios para ordenar a su pokemón que lanzara Pantalla de Humo mientras pensaba en alguna táctica ofensiva, pero se calló al ver que Charizard simplemente se echó al suelo y bostezó audiblemente, como señal de que no tenía el menor interés en pelear.

—¡Charizard, hazme caso! ¡Usa Lanzallamas! —ordenó Ash, colérico. Lo único que consiguió fue que el pokemón de fuego le tirara un Lanzallamas a él, el cual pudo esquivar por muy poco.

Meowth sacudió la cabeza, contrariado.

—Si no quiere pelear, lo siento mucho. El ganador es Weezing.

James se acercó a Ash, quien estaba rumiando su amargura, dándole la espalda.

—Ash…

—Ya sé lo que vas a decirme. Soy un pésimo entrenador, ¿verdad? Mi Charizard ni siquiera me hace caso —le dijo Ash, sin darse vuelta.

James titubeó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tienes que convivir día a día con tus pokemón para conocerlos, tanto en batalla como en la vida diaria. Ser maestro Pokemón es algo más que ganar medallas, es tener un vínculo especial con los pokemón.

Ash se caló la gorra hasta que le taparon los ojos.

—Me tomaré en serio lo de ser entrenador, lo prometo —murmuró Ash, apagado—. Pero no sé que hacer con Charizard.

James se rascó la cabeza.

—No tengo idea.

Ash se dio vuelta.

—Jessie dijo que tienes un vínculo especial con los pokemón —dijo.

James se rio.

—Con pokemón pequeños, si. Pero un Charizard…

—¿Podrías intentarlo al menos?

James miró al Charizard. Este estaba acostado durmiendo como uno de esos borrachos gordos que uno se encontraba tirados en una esquina oscura. Suspiró.

—Lo intentaré, pero te usaré de escudo humano si me llega a calcinar.


	45. Charizard

**Buenas a todos. Escribo a pesar del caos.**

 **Kaiser: Le hice un favor al pobre chico. Solo lo humillé delante del ex Equipo Rocket en lugar de humillarlo frente a la televisión nacional.**

 **Slash Torrance: Ash solo ganó la mitad de las medallas en forma legítima (Trueno, Alma, Bosque y Tierra). Las demás fueron regaladas. La verdad, tiene poco que presumir.**

 **AlenDarkStar: Ya te estaba extrañando, hombre. Meowth está psicológicamente afectado y cree que no puede. Solo le hace falta práctica. James hace lo que puede, pero se pasa de un extremo al otro.**

 **James no tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar, eso es cierto. Solo quiere ver hasta donde puede llegar. La Liga va a ser muy dificil para ambos.**

 **Capítulo cuarenta y cinco**

 **Charizard.**

Oak le informó a James sobre el estado físico de Mr. Mime. Estaba bien de salud, solo que tenía algunos golpes hechos a base de latigazos. James maldijo a la dueña del circo, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Al menos estaba seguro con él.

Pero ahora se venía la parte difícil: razonar con Ash y Charizard. James no creía que pudiera lograr algo, pero lo había prometido y no podía echarse atrás.

Para empezar, habló con Ash a solas en la sala del profesor Oak. Lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era hablar con ellos por separado.

—¿Desde cuando tu Charizard está actuando así?

—Desde que lo quise hacer pelear contra el Paras de Cassandra.

James hizo un esfuerzo y recordó al pequeño pokemón cobarde al que habían ayudado a que tuviera un poco de fe en si mismo hacía varios meses atrás.

—Ah, sí —James se rascó la cabeza—. Algunos pokemón de fuego pueden ser muy selectivos para pelear.

Ash gruñó.

—Pero tenía que obedecer. Soy su entrenador.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que tu relación con los pokemón es algo así como el amo y el esclavo?

—¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a decir Ash—. Sólo que… nunca supe que hacer para que me obedeciera.

—Obviamente gritarle no es la forma.

—¿Y entonces cual es?

James se quedó en silencio varios segundos antes de responder.

—Tienes que razonar con él. Tienen que razonar ambos, si te digo la verdad. Hay mucha falta de comunicación. Pero tenemos a Meowth y él nos ayudara. Si sabemos por qué actúa así, tal vez hagamos que la relación entre ustedes mejore.

Ash asintió con la cabeza. Luego, su rostro se ensombreció y pregunto.

—¿Y si… no se puede hacer nada?

James respiró hondo.

—¿Serías capaz de liberarlo?

Ash dio un respingo.

—¿Liberarlo? —repitió Ash, como si James se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Al menos no usarlo en la Liga. ¿De que te va a servir un Charizard que no te obedezca, por muy poderoso que pueda llegar a ser?

Ash se pasó la mano por la cabeza, entre molesto y pensativo.

—No quiero hacerlo.

James resopló.

—Desde Monte Abuelo que no te he visto sacar a tu Charizard y eso fue desde antes que comenzara a salir con Jessie. Admítelo, ni siquiera lo has intentado.

Ash bajó la vista, avergonzado. Su Pikachu le palmeó el hombro en un intento de consolarlo.

—Pero…

James se levantó.

—Escucha: iré a hablar con Charizard y veré el origen de su mal comportamiento hacia ti. Prometo intentarlo, ¿si? Mientras tanto, que se quede afuera de la pokebola. Eso lo ayudará a despejar la cabeza.

Ash asintió.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

* * *

—James, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

—No lo creo, Meowth.

James y Meowth estaban en el exterior, yendo hacia Charizard. El pokemón apenas había volado un poco alrededor del rancho y luego se había ido cerca del lago a reposar allí.

James tragó saliva. Rogó a Dios de que no lo rostizara vivo.

—¡Hey, Charizard!

El aludido giró la cabeza y lo miró, haciendo un leve gruñido gutural. James contuvo las ganas de retroceder.

—¿T-te acuerdas de mi, verdad?

Charizard gruñó y exaló humo por la nariz.

—Dice que sí —tradujo Meowth. Charizard volvió a gruñir y agregó—. Quiere saber por qué estás aquí y por qué nadie nos está atacando.

Claro, Charizard no sabía absolutamente nada sobre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

—Decidimos dejar el crimen y ahora somos amigos de Ash.

Charizard habló, pero esta vez Meowth no tradujo, sino que le hizo una pregunta.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de la pokebola? —Esperó a que el pokemón de fuego respondiera y agregó —. ¿Y antes de eso?

Cuando Charizard le respondió, Meowth abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó:

—¡Lo del Monte Abuelo fue hace como ocho meses, si mal no recuerdo!

Charizard se levantó y lanzó un rugido hacia el cielo que casi les reventó los tímpanos. Acto seguido, empezó a escupir fuego hacia los costados, ciego de furia.

—¡Huyamos! —exclamó Meowth—. ¡Pidamos ayuda al profesor Oak!

Salieron corriendo a más no poder en dirección al rancho, sin mirar atrás, alejándose de la ira asesina de Charizard. A James no le hacia falta que Meowth le dijera lo que había pasado: el pokemón estaba furioso por haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en su pokebola y ahora quería incinerar todo lo que viera.

Cuando faltaban unos metros para llegar, vio a Oak saliendo por la puerta del laboratorio, alarmado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Oak, mirando de manera nerviosa a James y al Charizard a lo lejos.

—¡El Charizard de Ash! ¡Está como loco! —jadeó Meowth.

—¡Yo me encargo de buscar su pokebola! ¡Ustedes vayan al sector de los pokemón de agua para ayudar a apagar el fuego! —se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia dentro del laboratorio.

Por fortuna (y desgracia al mismo tiempo), Charizard se encontraba bastante cerca de la zona de pokemón de agua. James tenía que calmar de alguna manera al furioso pokemón, así que sacó una de sus pokebolas.

—¡Butterfree, Polvo Sueño sobre Charizard!

El pokemón bicho salió volando por el cielo, desplegando sus alas blancas y comenzó a revolotear alrededor del pokemón de fuego, arrojando un polvo brillante y amarillento.

—¡Pokemón de agua! ¡Oak necesita su ayuda para apagar el fuego! —gritó Meowth hacia el lago.

Apenas pronunció esas palabras, decenas de pokemón acuáticos emergieron y comenzaron a extinguir las llamas con relativa facilidad, mientras el Polvo Sueño del Butterfree hacia efecto en Charizard, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Que desastre —murmuró James, mientras su Butterfree volaba hacia él, en busca de cariño. James le acarició la cabeza—. Buen trabajo.

—Charizard, regresa —Oak ya había llegado y estaba parado justo detrás de él—. James, ¿me podrías explicar que demonios ha pasado aquí?

—El Charizard de Ash no lo obedece y yo intenté razonar con él, pero creo que no funcionó —le respondió James, con una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho.

Oak lanzó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, al menos no quemó la casa —en su cara se dibujó una media sonrisa—. Tendrás que hablar con él cuando no sea un riesgo para los demás.

James esquivó su mirada.

—No sabía que iba a estar tan…

—¿Furioso? Los Charizard tienen carácter fuerte y son difíciles de manejar si no fueron bien criados.

—Si, me acabo de dar cuenta.

Oak le palmeó el hombro al ver el rostro abatido de James.

—Bueno, bueno, ya está. Entremos a la casa. Estoy seguro que a la próxima lo lograras.

Oak se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casa. James no se movió. Estaba demasiado frustrado como para moverse. Meowth se acercó hacia él.

—¿Estás bien, James?

Cerró los ojos y asintió, como si le hubiera dado una jaqueca.

—Si, solo que… pensé que íbamos a lograr algo.

Meowth soltó una risa seca.

—Todo lleva su tiempo, James. No seas ansioso —se quedó un momento en silencio y agregó, en un tono más casual—. ¿No sería mejor dejarlo así? No te conviene que Ash tenga un pokemón fuerte en su equipo.

James lo miró.

—Lo sé. Pero sabes que no soy así. Ya no.

Meowth asintió.

—Tienes razón. Vamos a descansar un poco.

James aspiró hondo y el olor a pasto quemado casi lo hizo atragantarse.

—Después lo intentaremos. No podemos dejarlo demasiado tiempo encerrado en la pokebola.

—Si, se puso como loco. ¿Crees que Ash y Charizard se van a llevar bien?

James quería decir alguna frase positiva, pero no le salió ninguna. No le gustaba mentir a nadie.

—No sé, Meowth. No lo sé.

* * *

Al día siguiente, volvieron a probar suerte.

Esta vez, Oak les dejó la pokebola de Charizard, en caso de las cosas se descontrolaran. Le hubiera gustado quedarse, pero prefería investigar si Lunita podía hacer alguna de las actividades que Meowth era capaz de hacer.

—No la presiones —le advirtió Meowth—. Es muy pequeña aún para muchas cosas.

—Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Mejor ocúpate de no salir calcinado.

James y Meowth se fueron a un lugar alejado del rancho, donde no hubiera casi arboles para quemar ni pokemón que asustar o lastimar.

—¿Listo, James?

El aludido miró a su alrededor. Nadie iba a correr peligro… salvo ellos, claro.

—Creo que sí. ¡Sal, Charizard!

El pokemón de fuego salió rugiendo y tirando fuego hacia el cielo. Meowth lanzó un resoplido.

—Calmate o te meterán en la pokebola otra vez —le advirtió.

Charizard lo miró, desafiante, pero luego se acostó en el suelo, gruñendo.

—Solo pasó un día, te lo juro —lo tranquilizó Meowth.

Charizard volvió a gruñir.

—Queremos saber por qué odias a Ash.

Charizard tardó en responder, pero lo hizo en un tono más bajo de lo normal.

—Dice que no lo odia en realidad —tradujo Meowth.

—¿Entonces por qué te comportas así?

Charizard lanzó un resoplido y murmuró algo.

—Nos importa porque Ash es nuestro amigo y no queremos que quede en ridículo si llega a usarte en la Liga y tú solo te dediques a echarte panza arriba —respondió Meowth.

Charizard se quedó tanto tiempo en silencio que James pensó en darse por vencido. Pero Charizard volvió a hablar. Parecía que se estaba conteniendo para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones mientras hablaba. Meowth lo escuchaba atentamente, sin siquiera moverse. Cuando Charizard terminó su discurso, Meowth se giró hacia James.

—Bueno, la cosa va así. Cuando evolucionó a Charmeleon, estaba muy ansioso de demostrar lo fuerte que podía ser, pero que Ash lo hizo pelear contra ese estúpido Paras y pidiendo que sea suave con él. Eso lo hizo pensar de que Ash lo consideraba un inútil y que decidiera dejar de obedecerlo. No quería que se repitiera lo de Demian.

—¿Demian? —preguntó James.

—El entrenador que tenía antes que Ash. Demian lo consideraba un inútil también.

—Ah.

—Charizard también dice que Ash no le interesa ninguno de sus pokemón, excepto Pikachu. Él siempre está fuera de su pokebola, mientras que él y los demás solo salen cuando Ash los necesita. Charizard cree que Ash lo considera una especie de herramienta de último recurso y que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle que le pasaba o un esfuerzo mínimo en preocuparse por él, al igual que Demian. Hace meses que está encerrado en una pokebola y solo lo saca para gritarle que haga esto o aquello. Apuesta a que Pikachu es el único que entrena para hacerlo quedar como el _Oh, gran poderoso Pikachu_ y al resto como un montón de debiluchos.

James se mordió el labio, pensativo. Charizard tenía un punto con lo de que Ash no puso ningún esfuerzo en querer mejorar la relación, pero aún le faltaban más cosas que preguntarle.

—Charizard, en el Monte Abuelo estábamos corriendo peligro de muerte cuando Ash te llamó. Nuestros pokemón habían fallado al detener a los otros y ya no teníamos opciones. Tú no hiciste nada —hizo una pausa antes de seguir—. ¿Acaso querías que se muriera?

Charizard abrió grandes los ojos, pero no hizo otro movimiento. James continuó:

—¿O acaso no viste el peligro porque estabas demasiado ocupado haciéndote el ofendido? Te resentiste tanto con esa tonta batalla que decidiste cerrarte y quedarte solo con eso. ¿Te olvidaste cuando te abandonaron y Ash y sus amigos te cuidaron? ¿En serio olvidaste eso?

Charizard miraba el suelo. Ni se atrevía a mirar a la cara a James. Este decidió dar por terminada la conversación.

—Le diré a Oak que no te ponga en la pokebola y puedas andar libre por el rancho mientras no causes problemas. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. Si necesitas algo de nosotros, intenta buscar a Meowth o a Oak.

James se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia el rancho junto con Meowth. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Charizard. Meowth le preguntó:

—¿Qué opinas de todo esto, James?

James lo miró de reojo.

—¿Te digo la verdad? Los dos son unos idiotas.

* * *

Ese mismo día, James fue a hablar con Ash a su casa. Sentados los dos en la sala, le contó toda la charla que había tenido con Charizard hacía pocas horas atrás. La cara del chico parecían hechas de tantas emociones que James no podía saber exactamente lo que sentía. Enojo, culpabilidad, confusión… Tardó un par de minutos en pronunciar palabra.

—Yo no tenía idea de que pensara todo eso —murmuró al fin, como si todavía no se lo creyera.

—Bien, ahora está en ti decidir lo que vas a hacer con todo esto. Habla con Meowth cuando quieras y podrás tener una conversación con tu Charizard y ver si quieres salvar la relación antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ash apretó los bordes del sillón donde estaba sentado y tardó un poco más en contestar.

—Hablaré mañana con él, así está más calmado.

James asintió y decidió cambiar de tema.

—Ahora que estás aquí solo, ¿Qué estás comiendo?

Ash se sonrojó un poco, pero respondió.

—Mi madre me dejó comida hecha para que la calentara. Además, tengo ramen instantáneo.

James negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de manera triste. Ash necesitaba aprender a independizarse si quería ser un verdadero entrenador.

—Ash, no puedes depender de otros toda tu vida. Levántate, te enseñaré lo básico para cocinar.

Ash levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y se fue caminando a la cocina. James suspiró. Le daba la impresión de que sería algo tan difícil como enfrentar un Magikarp ante un Raichu y esperar a que el pobre pez se alce con la victoria.


	46. El invernadero

**Que calor que hace, gente. La humedad no me deja en paz.**

 **Kaiser: Fue dificil hacer ese capítulo sin que nadie quedara como un santo o un completo imbécil. Los dos tuvieron la culpa.**

 **Alen: Hasta Johto, el mantenía algunos de sus pokemón de otras regiones. En Hoenn, decidió empezar solo con Pikachu cada vez que empieza una nueva región.**

 **Capítulo cuarenta y seis**

 **El invernadero**

Delia, Misty y Brock regresaron tres días más tarde. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, James le enseñó a Ash lo básico para poder cocinar. No fue tan difícil como pensaba, pero el chico era bastante torpe. A duras penas sabía hervir un huevo, pero al menos tenía un ligero interés por aprender. Tal vez porque sabía que en algún momento tenía que valerse por si mismo.

—Lo veo y no lo creo —había dicho Misty, cuando vio a Ash haciendo un omelette bajo la supervisión de James—. ¿Desde cuando tú cocinas?

—Desde que se fueron —gruñó Ash. Todavía parecía un poco resentido porque no había podido viajar con ellos.

—Me gustaría poder probar uno de esos omelettes —sonrió Brock.

—La última que Ash cocinó fue por el día de las madres y terminé en cama con dolor de estómago —se rio Delia.

—¡Ya verán, esto saldrá bien!

Una vez que terminaron de cocinar, les dio de probar a todos los omelette que había hecho, incluyendo a James. La verdad es que no estaba nada mal. No era como comer los que hacía Meowth o Brock pero estaba comible, que era lo importante.

—Vaya, está bien —comentó Misty, asombrada.

—¿No fue tan difícil, verdad? —le preguntó Brock.

Ash se pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza, algo sonrojado.

—La verdad es que estuvo entretenido… ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a estar cocinando todo el tiempo! —agregó rápidamente, como si Brock o Delia no fueran a cocinar nunca más solo porque había aprendido un par de cosas.

—Nadie te pide eso, pero no pasará nada si lo haces de vez en cuando, ¿no? Yo podría seguir enseñándote —le dijo Delia.

Ash lanzó un gruñido.

—Solo si es de vez en cuando.

Un rato después, regresó al rancho de Oak. Estaba pensando que hacía mucho que no tenía un momento como pareja con Jessie y necesitaba que supiera que él la amaba con toda su alma.

Jessie estaba en la habitación, empezando un nuevo tejido. Ya había hecho unos escarpines y un enterito. Ahora parecía que estaba haciendo una gorra.

—Cariño —James se le acercó y la besó en los labios. Jessie sonrió.

—¿Cómo te fue con Ash? ¿Aprendió algo?

—Algo, si. ¿Meowth y Lunita donde están?

—Meowth está aprendiendo Día de Pago afuera y Lunita está alentándolo, ¿por qué?

James volvió a besarla, apretándola un poco hacia él. Jessie soltó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se dejó llevar por James.

Desde Isla Canela que no hacían el amor, en parte porque no quería hacerle daño al bebé, pero esta vez el deseo fue más fuerte. Eso no quiso decir que fuera menos cuidadoso. Tuvieron sexo de manera lenta y cuidadosa, amándose en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada gemido y en cada movimiento lascivo de sus cuerpos. Cuando terminaron, Jessie se acurrucó en el pecho de James.

—James…

—¿Mhhh?

—Tal vez no debería decírtelo, porque debes tener tus santas justificaciones, pero no creo que ayudar a Ash con su Charizard haya sido un movimiento muy inteligente de tu parte.

James sonrió y acarició los cabellos de Jessie.

—Puede ser, pero le quería ahorrarle un trago amargo al chico.

Jessie levantó la vista hacia él, sin entender.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Ash probablemente iba a utilizar a Charizard en la Liga aunque no lo obedeciera porque es el pokemón más fuerte que tiene. Si lo sacaba en una batalla y el Charizard solo se limitara a dormirse en frente de no solo todo el estadio, sino que por toda la televisión nacional… Bueno, te imaginas la humillación pública que recibiría

Jessie se frotó la cabeza.

—Eso es se levantó de la cama (por mucho que quisiera pasar el resto del día acostado con ella) y comenzó a vestirse.

—Deberíamos salir a cenar uno de estos días, ¿no? —comentó James.

—Creo que no hemos tenido ni una cena los dos solos —respondió Jessie, pensativa.

—Seguramente debe algún restaurante en este pueblo, aunque sea un poco pequeño.

—Mientras la comida sea buena, no me importaría sentarme sobre un tronco —rio Jessie —. Deberemos salir a cenar antes de que nazca la nena porque dudo de que tengamos un tiempo para nosotros cuando Jamie llegue.

—¿Cuándo tuvimos tiempo para nosotros? —esta vez fue James el que se rio.

—Es un poco triste ahora que lo dices.

—No es triste. Siempre estamos rodeados de mucha gente, eso es todo.

—Gente y pokemón que no se despegan de ti…

—SI tuvieras a Arbok afuera, tampoco se separaría de ti.

Jessie lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—¿Nos podemos quedar aquí acostados por el resto del día?

James la besó en la frente.

—No te prometo el resto del día, pero te prometo al menos una hora, ¿si?

Jessie suspiró de manera exagerada y pasó sus dedos sobre el pecho de James.

—Tendré que conformarme con eso, entonces.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron para desayunar y descubrieron al profesor Oak sentado en la sala, preocupado. Sobre la mesa habían varias Piedras Hoja, pero de aspecto extraño.

—¿Se siente bien, profesor? —preguntó James.

Oak levantó la vista.

—Hay algo que me está preocupando…

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Meowth.

—Parece que un par de estafadores llegaron al pueblo y están vendiendo Piedras Hoja falsas desde hace unos días.

Jessie, James y Meowth se quedaron en silencio. Eso era algo que tranquilamente pudieron haber hecho ellos.

—Iré al invernadero de Xanadu enseguida. Puede que los estafadores vayan allí a venderle piedras falsas a los que visiten el lugar o incluso a Florinda, la hija del dueño —continuó Oak, ya levantándose.

James se mordió el labio. Los dos estafadores tranquilamente podrían ser del Equipo Rocket, al estar la base no muy lejos de Pueblo Paleta. Tal vez no lo fueran, pero tenía un presentimiento.

—Yo te acompaño —dijo James de golpe.

Oak lo miró, sin entender.

—Si los estafadores llegan a aparecer, puede que necesite ayuda —continuó James—. Vaya a saber que clase de pokemón tengan o que más estén planeando.

Jessie lo miró, algo asustada. Probablemente haya tenido las mismas sospechas que James.

—Me imagino que Oak debe tener un buen equipo, no necesita que lo ayudes —le dijo Jessie, apretando los dientes.

—Insisto —continuó James, ignorando el rostro furioso de Jessie—. Un ladrón o estafador no es lo mismo que un entrenador normal. Prefiero acompañarlo.

Oak sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Pero tendremos que usar la carreta, ya que lo único que tengo para transportarme es mi vieja bicicleta. Te espero afuera.

Oak se marchó. James se giró hacia Jessie, quien parecía que quería asesinarlo.

—Necesito a tu Tauros, Jessie.

—Ni lo sueñes. ¿Y si son del Equipo Rocket? —siseó Jessie—. ¡No puedes ser tan inconsciente de ir y que te vean!

—¿Y que más da si me ven? —James alzó la voz—. ¿Crees acaso que a Giovanni le importamos algo? ¡No nos buscan! ¡Somos un grano de arena en el desierto! Además, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que sean del Equipo Rocket y me conozcan? —James respiró hondo y bajó la voz a una más tranquiilizadora—. No hemos conocido tanta gente ahí, Jessie. Tal vez ni siquiera nos crucemos con esos estafadores. Todo va a salir bien, Jessie.

Jessie respiró hondo, sopesando la situación.

—No quiero que lastimen a Oak —James dijo al final, para ver si así la convencía.

Jessie se acercó a James y le acarició la mejilla.

—Ten cuidado, ¿si? —Jessie metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la pokebola de Tauros. James la tomó.

—No te preocupes. Volveré, te lo prometo.

—Vuelve pronto o Lunita se pondrá fastidiosa —le recordó Meowth.

—Lo intentaré.

James se dirigió a la entrada del rancho. El presentimiento aún le martilleaba en la cabeza. Tenía que ir.

* * *

El invernadero estaba internado en el bosque. Parecía ser un lugar grande, ya que de cierta distancia se podía vislumbrar la cúpula de vidrio sobresaliendo por encima de los arboles. James y Oak iban montados en la carreta por el camino de tierra que daba al negocio de Florinda.

—El invernadero tiene muchos tipos de plantas curativas, pero también venenosas —le explicó Oak a James en el trayecto—. Florinda, además de venderlas, también sabe preparar antídotos de todo tipo. Si alguien llegara a robar esas plantas, las podrían usar para fabricar cosas peligrosas.

James estaba de acuerdo. Jessie sabía de plantas venenosas (al menos las de la región de Kanto y Johto) y había fabricado polvos paralizantes con ellos. Secaba la planta al sol, la molía hasta convertirla en un polvo finísimo y luego fabricaba con eso una bomba casera. Lo malo era que no era fácil de conseguir o de comprar, así que no lo usaban casi nunca.

Al fin, llegaron al lugar. Lo que vieron fue una mansión que a James le hizo recordar vagamente a la de sus padres, solo que era más pequeña, de dos pisos y de tejados rojos. La pared parecía haber sido blanca, pero las enredaderas y el musgo que crecían allí le daban un aspecto verdoso.

James y Oak bajaron de la carreta y se dirigieron a la puerta. Esta era antigua, de dos hojas y de marco de madera blanco. Oak tocó el timbre y esperó.

Al minuto, un chico joven los atendió. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo y ojos del mismo color. Se lo veía simpático.

—¡Profesor Oak, que sorpresa! —exclamó.

—Hola, Potter, ¿Cómo va el negocio?

—Con la Liga cerca, muchos vienen aquí, aunque hoy apenas hemos tenido visitas —sus ojos se fijaron en James. Oak se dio cuenta.

—Oh, disculpa. Él es James, un amigo.

—Encantado —se saludaron ambos.

—Potter, ¿sabes sobre un par de personas que hayan estado vendiendo Piedras Hoja últimamente?

Potter reflexionó unos instantes.

—Florinda compró una Piedra Hoja hace unos días.

Oak suspiró.

—¿Podemos pasar? Necesito ver esa piedra.

—Seguro —Potter parecía confundido, pero igual se puso a un costado.

Potter los guio subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación. Grande fue la sorpresa de James al ver a Ash y a Misty.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó James.

—Vinimos a buscar unas plantas para mi madre —respondió Ash—. ¿Y ustedes?

James iba a responder, pero Oak los interrumpió.

—Esta piedra es falsa —anunció. En sus manos tenía la dichosa piedra que le habían vendido a Florinda. Eran tan falsas como las que James había visto en el rancho.

—¿Falsa? —exclamó una chica joven de cabello largo y violeta que James no había visto al entrar. Estaba en la ventana que daba al balcón junto con Brock.

—He oído reportes de unos estafadores que han estado vendiendo piedras evolutivas falsas. Asi que he decidido hacer una investigación.

—Florinda, ¿Cómo eran esas personas que te vendieron esa Piedra Hoja? —le preguntó Brock.

Florinda reflexionó unos instantes.

—Bueno, eran un chico de cabello castaño y corto y una chica de cabello color fucsia hasta aquí —Florinda se señaló los hombros—. Ah, y tenían un Ditto.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de James. La descripción del chico, junto con el Ditto, le parecían familiares. Rogaba que se estuviera equivocando.

—¿Han visto a alguien con esas descripciones? —preguntó James a Ash, Misty y Brock.

—No, no lo creo —los tres negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Quieren que les prepare un té? —preguntó Potter.

—Nos encantaría —dijo Oak.

Fueron a tomar el té en el amplio balcón de la habitación, donde ya había una mesa redonda y varias sillas de color naranja. Florinda estaba muy abatida.

—No puedo creer que la piedra que me vendieron era falsa —murmuró Florinda—. Pero quizás estuvo bien lo que hicieron. Eso demuestra que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para dirigir este invernadero —se dejó caer sobre la mesa, sollozando y cubriéndose la cara con las manos—. ¡Soy una inútil!

Brock la palmeó en el hombro, intentando reconfortarla.

—No te preocupes, yo te conseguiré una Piedra Hoja real —le dijo, sonriéndole como si fuera el héroe de su vida.

—Brock, yo no prometería eso si fuera tú —le advirtió Ash—. Tú no tienes la menor idea donde conseguir una Piedra Hoja, ¿o sí, Brock?

—Pero primero encontraremos a esos ladrones y haré que te devuelvan tu dinero —se apresuró a decir Brock.

—Pero tampoco tienes idea de donde están —siguió Ash.

—Tal vez ya se hayan marchado —dijo James—. Los estafadores nunca están mucho tiempo en un solo lugar…

Una alarma los hizo brincar a todos de sus asientos.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Alguien está en el invernadero robando plantas! —exclamó Potter, corriendo hacia una computadora que había en la habitación. Todos los demás lo siguieron.

James miró la pantalla. No podía ver bien sus caras, ya que estaban cubiertas con un cubrebocas, pero reconoció el uniforme blanco del Equipo Rocket. James tragó saliva.

—¡El chico del cabello castaño y la chica del cabello fucsia! ¡Son ellos! —chilló Florinda.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia el invernadero. James estaba sudando frío. No se quería topar con gente del Equipo Rocket, pero no le quedaba opción. Tenía que pelear y lograr que esos dos le devolvieran el dinero.

Corrieron sobre los puentes de metal que estaban a unos tres metros dentro del invernadero. Brock frenó en seco al ver que estaban ya encima de los ladrones.

—¡Oigan, no se muevan! —les gritó Brock desde el puente. Los miembros del Equipo Rocket miraron hacia arriba y se pusieron de pie de un salto, alarmados.

James puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Brock, deja que yo me encargue de esto.

—Pero…

—Es personal. No te preocupes; por más que yo haya pertenecido al Equipo Rocket, no me ablandaré por ello.

Brock asintió y se quedó allí. James se trepó a la barandilla y pegó un salto hacia el suelo. Aterrizó de manera un poco torpe, pero al menos no se cayó al suelo.

—¿Ustedes fueron los que le vendieron la Piedra Hoja falsa a Florinda? —les preguntó James.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —le espetó la chica de cabello fucsia—. Dejanos ir o las pagarás.

—Tanya, por favor, nos superan en número, huyamos —la voz del chico era increíblemente suave. A James se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Mondo? —se animó a decir James.

El chico se puso tenso al oir ese nombre. Se llevó una mano al cubreboca y se lo sacó.

—¿Conoces a ese tipo? —le preguntó la chica llamada Tanya.

Mondo no le respondió. Se lo quedó mirando a James con los ojos brillantes.

—¿S-señor James? —tartamudeó.

James asintió con la cabeza. El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta le impedía hablar.

—¡Señor James! —Mondo salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando—. ¡Señor James, lo he extrañado tanto!

James lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Había conocido a Mondo cuando ambos eran apenas unos simples esbirros (Boina Negra, como se les decía en el ambiente al eslabón más bajo de la cadena) en el Equipo Rocket y se habían hecho grandes amigos. Cuando él y Jessie ascendieron, comenzaron a verse cada vez menos, ya que Mondo aún seguía siendo un Boina Negra. La última vez que se vieron había sido casi un año atrás.

—¡Mondo, hemos venido a robar, no a un reencuentro emotivo! —chilló Tanya, sacándose el cubreboca. Era una chica joven y bonita, de unos veinte años o quizás un poco menos. Tenía pinta de ser bastante agresiva.

Mondo se separó y se dio vuelta.

—Tanya, él es el señor James. Te he hablado de él, de la señorita Jessie y el señor Meowth, ¿recuerdas?

—Si, lo recuerdo, pero necesitamos el dinero, así que vámonos.

James apartó con suavidad a Mondo hacia un lado.

—No me obligues a pelear contra ti —le dijo, con tono serio.

Tanya sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo, con una sonrisa torcida.

—Que lastima, porque yo si voy a pelear. ¡Sandshrew, ve!

Tanya lanzó la pokebola y el pokemón de tierra salió de allí. James suspiró y sacó una pokebola.

—¡Ve, Butterfree!

Butterfree salió de su pokebola, volando a dos metros sobre el suelo. Tanya apretó los puños.

—¡Ataque arena!

—¡Remolino!

Sandshrew usó la tierra del suelo para echársela al Butterfree, pero el pokemón bicho ya estaba batiendo sus alas a toda velocidad para repelerlo.

—¡Van a dañar mis plantas, deténganse! —gritó Florinda, pero ya era tarde. El ataque Remolino no solo había alejado el Ataque Arena, sino que había arrancado de cuajo algunas plantas. Tenía que pelear de otra manera si no quería arruinar el invernadero.

—¡Destruiré todo el invernadero si no nos dejan en paz! —gritó Tanya.

 _Carajo, tengo que hacer algo._

—¡Tanya, basta! —gritó Mondo.

—¡Ya estoy hasta aquí de fracasar! —chilló ella, señalándose la frente con un dedo de manera agresiva, como si quisiera taladrarse la frente.

James aprovechó esa pequeña distracción a su favor.

—¡Polvo Sueño!

Butterfree voló por encima de Sandshrew y soltó un polvillo brillante y amarillento sobre el pokemón, pero Tanya no estaba tan distraída como creía.

—¡Excavar!

Sandshrew se hundió en la tierra con rapidez, evitando así el Polvo Sueño de Butterfree. Pero el problema radicaba en que ese ataque era completamente inútil contra un pokemón volador. A Tanya no pareció importarle.

Sandshrew salió de la tierra como un proyectil. Era lo que James esperaba.

—¡Confusión!

Una especie de rayo invisible golpeó a Sandslash y lo tiró contra el suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero dio un par de vueltas sobre si mismo y cayó sentado.

—¡Sandshrew! ¡Intenta usar Ataque Arena!

Sandshrew se quedó inmóvil por dos segundos antes de levantar su garra y golpearse en el estómago con ella, quedando fuera de combate.

James se acercó un paso hacia Tanya.

—Tienes dos opciones: o darme el dinero junto con esas plantas y marcharte o seguir insistiendo y terminar en la cárcel —le dijo James con total calma, mientras ella tomaba a su pokemón en brazos, totalmente humillada.

—¡Mondo, haz algo! —le gritó a su compañero—. ¡Saca a tu Ditto y a Tauros y pelea!

Mondo se quedó paralizado al lado de James y miró al suelo. Murmuró algo en voz tan baja que nadie pudo oírlo.

—¡Mondo!

—No puedo pelear contra el señor James, Tanya, lo siento.

La chica lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Eres un maldito traidor! —le gritó—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que esto es todo lo que tenemos? ¡Si nos despiden, no nos queda nada, Mondo! ¡Nada!

—Tanya, por favor… —Mondo temblaba.

—Dejame esto a mí…

James dio un salto al ver como Misty pasaba a su lado, aferrada a su Togepi. Se había olvidado por completo que estaban allí.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Tanya, de manera hozca.

—Yo te conozco. Eres de Ciudad Celeste, como yo. Vivías con tus abuelos en una casita a las afueras de la ciudad.

Tanya retrocedió dos pasos, abrazada a su pokemón. Estaba aterrorizada de que alguien la conociera.

—No, no es…

—Es cierto y lo sabes —siguió Misty, de manera brusca—. Tus abuelos me ayudaron a criar a mis pokemón cuando decidí ser Líder de Gimnasio. Me dijeron que te habías ido a Hollywood para ser actriz o cantante o ambas cosas hace como tres años. ¿Les mentiste?

Tanya entrecerró los ojos.

—Tu eres la hermana de las chicas del acuario —murmuró.

—No me respondiste.

—¡No les mentí! —le gritó—. ¡Fracasé! ¡Fracasé en todo lo que he intentado! ¡Hollywood no es más que una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue y lo máximo que logré fue ser camarera de un Maid Café rodeada de pervertidos y chicas huecas! ¡Prefiero morir antes de ver a mis abuelos decepcionados de mi por no haber cumplido mi sueño!

Misty levantó una mano para intentar tranquilizarla.

—No creo que se decepcionen de ti porque no lograras ser actriz, pero lo harán si sigues en el Equipo Rocket. Creo que deberías volver a tu casa…

—No quiero regresar…

—Haces mucha falta allí…

—Están mejor sin la fracasada de su nieta…

Misty respiró hondo y se quedó en silencio varios segundo antes de hablar.

—Tanya… tu abuela falleció hace como un año.

La chica abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Retrocedió varios pasos, aún con el pokemón en sus brazos…

—Tú… tú estás mintiendo… no está muerta —la acusó Tanya, con voz temblorosa.

—Su corazón estaba muy débil…

—¡No es verdad! —las lagrimas de la chica estaban bajando—. ¡Mi abuela no estaba enferma cuando partí!

—¡Tu abuelo está solo en su casa, preguntándose donde diablos está su única nieta! —le gritó Misty—. ¡Mira la tele todos los días, esperando verte en algún programa! ¡Cree que lo has olvidado! ¡Si no me crees, llámalo por teléfono!

Tanya se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Eso mismo voy a hacer. Sé que ella está viva.

James giró la cabeza hacia atrás y se sorprendió a ver a todos allí, como silenciosos espectadores de todo el drama que se estaba desarrollando.

—Florinda, ¿podrías prestarle el teléfono a Tanya por un momento?

Florinda asintió.

—Si, hay uno en la casa, en la sala.

—Acompañemosla, pero creo que debería estar sola cuando llame. Es algo muy personal.

—Pero… ¿Y si les roba? —preguntó Ash.

James le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

—No, no lo hará.

* * *

Media hora después, James, Oak, Mondo y Tanya estaban en la carreta, camino al rancho bajo el sol del mediodía. Todo era muy silencioso, exceptuando algún llanto espasmódico de Tanya.

No supo de que hablaron Tanya y su abuelo en esos diez minutos que estuvo a solas en la sala de la casa de Florinda. Lo único que sabía era que ella salió con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

—¿Tanya? —Mondo se había acercado a ella, visiblemente preocupado por su compañera.

—Me vuelvo a Ciudad Celeste. Mi abuelo me necesita. Yo lo necesito —Tanya intentaba hablar con normalidad, pero no le salía muy bien.

—Pero… el Equipo Rocket.

—¡A la mierda el Equipo Rocket! —gritó, sobresaltando a todos—. ¡No pienso trabajar el resto de mi vida para que alguien se enriquezca a mis costillas! ¡Mi abuelo me necesita mas que nunca!

Mondo suspiró.

—De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres.

Tanya se enjuagó los ojos, un poco más tranquila, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

Mondo parpadeó, sin entender.

—¿Contigo?

—Hay mucho trabajo en la guardería y nos vendría bien un par de manos extras. ¿Qué dices?

Mondo se sonrojó y miró a James en busca de consejo, pero este solo le dijo:

—Lo que te haga feliz, Mondo.

Mondo asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa a Tanya.

—Iremos juntos entonces.

Tanya se tiró en sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza, lo que provocó que Mondo se sonrojara aún más. James carraspeó con fuerza.

—Vengan conmigo al rancho del profesor Oak. Les daré algo de ropa y dinero para que puedan viajar en autobús. Tardaran varios días en llegar a Ciudad Celeste caminando.

Tanya negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si merezcamos su ayuda, después de todo lo que pasó…

James hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Olvídate de eso. No tardaremos mucho, lo prometo. Pero primero, devuélvanle a Florinda el dinero que le robaron.

Y así se subieron a la carreta, rumbo al rancho de Oak, después de devolver el dinero y pedirle disculpas a la dueña del invernadero. James rogó para que Jessie no se sobresaltara, dado a su delicado estado de salud. Apenas llegó a destino, bajó de la carreta de un salto.

—Yo me adelantaré. Iré a avisarle a Jessie —les dijo a todos y entró casi corriendo a la casa.

Jessie estaba en la sala, sentada en uno de los sillones. Parecía que lo había estado esperando desde el momento que salió.

—¡James! —Jessie se levantó con un poco de dificultad, aliviada.

—Estoy bien, cariño —James la abrazó con fuerza—. No estoy herido.

Jessie se separó de él.

—¿Averiguaron algo sobre los estafadores?

—Si y no lo vas a poder creer. Uno de ellos era Mondo.

Jessie abrió grandes los ojos.

—¿M-Mondo? ¿El Mondo que conocemos?

—Si, él y su compañera fueron ascendidos hace poco. Por suerte, han decidido dejar el Equipo Rocket y necesitan ir a Ciudad Celeste, donde vive el abuelo de Tanya, la compañera de Mondo. Necesitan algo de dinero, ropa y comida.

Jessie frunció el ceño.

—No es como si tuviéramos muchas cosas, James.

—Jessie, iremos a vivir con mis abuelos cuando nazca Jamie y te van a sobrar las cosas. Sé que no eres muy empática, pero de no ser por Brock, Misty y Ash… no sé como habríamos terminado. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ayudar a dos miembros del Equipo Rocket a enderezar su vida.

Jessie soltó un gruñido.

—De acuerdo. Pero tengo que tomarles las medidas para ver si nuestra ropa les va a quedar como saco de papas o demasiado ajustada. Mondo puede que le quede tu ropa algo grande, pero a la choca no la conozco.

La puerta se abrió y Oak entró con Tanya y Mondo. El chico quedó totalmente paralizado al ver a Jessie.

—S-s-se-señorita J-Jessie —tartamudeó, sonrojado. Su mirada bajó hacia el enorme vientre de ella y se sorprendió aún más—. Y-yo no… no… ¿Es del señor James?

Jessie lanzó una risotada.

—Si, es de James.

Mondo miró hacia abajo. Parecía decepcionado, como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza. Tanya, detrás de él lanzó un bufido.

—Soy Tanya, mucho gusto —dijo de golpe, de una manera un poco brusca, haciendo que Mondo se sobresalte. Jessie la miró de arriba abajo.

—Y yo soy Jessie —respondió, como si no notara que la chica estaba molesta—. Acompañame, así te tomo las medidas y veo si tengo algo para ti.

Jessie se dirigió a su habitación, seguida de Tanya. Una vez que se fueron, Mondo preguntó:

—¿Dónde está el señor Meowth?

—Debe estar en el fondo, practicando día de pago—respondió Oak.

Mondo miró a James, aún un poco triste.

—Felicitaciones por ustedes dos —dijo.

—Gracias. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti.

Mondo parpadeó, sin comprender. Oak carraspeó.

—Iré a ver a Meowth —dijo y salió de la sala.

James soltó una breve risa.

—Mondo, yo sabía que te gustaba Jessie. No eras muy disimulado, ¿sabes?

Mondo enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—¿Y la señorita Jessie lo sabía?

—Si, lo sabía.

Mondo se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

—Debí haber parecido un idiota.

James lo tomó por suavidad de las muñecas y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ninguno pensó eso, ¿si? Es normal enamorarse de alguien que no te corresponde o que alguien se enamore de ti y no puedas corresponderle.

Mondo esquivó su mirada.

—¿Crees que yo le guste a Tanya? —dijo de golpe.

James se echó a reir.

—Bueno, tendrás que averiguarlo —James le puso la mano en el hombro—. ¿Quieres ver a Meowth?

Mondo asintió, sonriendo otra vez.

—¡Por supuesto!

* * *

Ya era de tarde, casi de noche, cuando James y Oak los acompañaron hasta la parada de autobús que llevarían a Mondo y Tanya a Ciudad Celeste. Jessie les había dado algo de ropa a ambos y las había achicado para que no tuvieran que ir con el uniforme. Ahora Mondo llevaba una simple playera azul y pantalones blancos, mientras que Tanya vestía una playera roja y unos pantalones de gimnasia negros con dos rayas blancas a los costados. Lo único que conservaban del uniforme eran las botas. Sacaron los tickets en la boletaría y se sentaron en un banco a esperar el autobús que partía desde allí y llegaba hasta Ciudad Carmín.

—Les agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por nosotros —murmuró Tanya. En sus manos llevaba una bolsa con unos sándwiches que Meowth les había preparado.

—Fue un placer —respondió James—. Ya les he dado el número del Profesor Oak, para que me avisen cuando llegen.

—Lo haremos, señor James. Nunca lo olvidaremos —dijo Mondo, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. James le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Vayan con cuidado.

El autobús llegó y los dos se subieron. James los saludó con la mano y los vio alejarse hasta perderse de vista en el paisaje.

Oak carraspeó.

—James… hay algo que no me has dicho, ¿cierto?

No quería pensar en eso. No quería que nadie más se enterara de su horrible y reciente pasado y gracias a Mondo ahora lo había dado a conocer. Pueblo Paleta era un lugar pequeño. ¿Cuánto tardaría en correrse la voz, ahora que Florinda y su ayudante lo sabían también?

—Bueno, usted ya lo oyó —dijo al fin—. Jessie y yo formamos parte del Equipo Rocket, pero lo dejamos apenas nos enteramos de que Jessie estaba embarazada, lo juro.

Oak asintió. No parecía molesto ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Ash y los otros ya lo sabían?

—Si, lo sabían.

—Y supongo que no quisiste contarme nada por miedo a que llamara a la policía o no los dejara entrar en la casa.

—Si.

Oak sonrió de manera triste.

—Bueno, no solo han dejado esa vida atrás, sino que has ayudado a dos miembros más para que abandonaran la vida del crimen.

—¿No nos odia entonces?

Oak soltó una breve risa.

—Claro que no. Volvamos al rancho antes de que oscurezca.

Oak comenzó a caminar y James lo siguió. Estaba aliviado de que Oak no los juzgara. Pero el saber que Mondo y su amiga tendrían una vida mejor lo llenaba de felicidad. Ojalá todos los miembros del Equipo Rocket se dieran cuenta que el crimen no era la única salida.


	47. La peor película de la historia

**Aún con calor, calor y más calor.**

 **Kaiser: La historia de Tanya es figurita repetida en el Equipo Rocket, con algunas variantes. Muchos entraron al Equipo Rocket por desesperación, no por ser unos patanes.**

 **Capítulo cuarenta y siete**

 **La peor película de la historia**

Durante los tres días que siguieron, James recibió tres llamadas telefónicas en la casa de Oak.

La primera fue de Mondo un día después de que partió junto con Tanya hacia Ciudad .

Celeste. Pidió disculpas por no haber llamado apenas llegaron, pero estaban muy cansados como para pensar en algo que no fuera dormir. También contó que el abuelo de Tanya era un hombre trabajador y simpático, pero que pensaba que era el novio de Tanya y que no había forma de convencerlo de lo contrario.

La segunda llamada fue de sus abuelos, Rose y Hideki al día siguiente que llamó Mondo. En realidad, solo llamó su abuelo diciendo que tenía muchas ganas de visitarlo, pero que Rose estaba en cama con una fuerte gripe y no podía dejarla sola. James entendió y le pidió por favor que avisara si mejoraba. Su abuelo respondió que no se preocupara, que se dedicara a su esposa y a su hija por nacer (creía que estaban casados).

La tercera llamada fue de Ash, al día siguiente también. Tenía ganas de entrenar un poco en una zona deshabitada en el bosque, pero James rechazó el ofrecimiento. Estaba pensando en salir con Jessie para tener un típico día de campo, solo para los dos y no quería posponerlo mucho más, no con los casi nueve meses de embarazo que llevaba ella. Apenas naciera Jamie, la poca intimidad que tenían se esfumaría por completo.

Jessie y James prepararon sus cosas, se subieron a la carreta y estuvieron un rato conduciendo. No se hablaron; tomarse de las manos y sentir la calidez del otro en ese apretón era suficiente para ellos por el momento. Eso y mirar el hermoso paisaje campestre en todo su esplendor de verano.

Pararon en un lugar ya alejado de la civilización, en un claro del bosque, aunque a lo lejos se podían ver un montón de carpas de colores. Tal vez fuera una zona de picnic o algo así. James bajó un canasto con la comida y un gran mantel para poder sentarse. En realidad, había traido un par de sillas plegables para sentarse, pero Jessie prefirió sentarse en el suelo, pese a las protestas de James.

—Va a costar que te levantes —se quejó.

—Lo sé, por eso te tengo a ti para que me levantes —rió Jessie. James solo suspiró como respuesta y se sentó a sus lado.

Los sándwiches y los refrescos libres de cafeína que habían traído eran deliciosos, pero lo mejor era estar los dos juntos y solos disfrutando de un almuerzo en pareja por primera vez desde que comenzaron a salir. A James le hubiese gustado más llevarla a un restaurante elegante o algún lugar de esos, pero ya llegaría ese momento. Había que disfrutar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se acostaron los dos juntos boca arriba, mirando las nubes pasar lentamente. No había ningún indicio de que llovería ese día, por suerte.

—Esto es maravilloso —murmuró Jessie, tomando de la mano a James.

—Cuanta tranquilidad, ¿no?

—Si, es difícil creer que Lunita no va a estar corriendo en círculos alrededor nuestro reclamando mimos —sonrió Jessie—. Ella nos servirá de práctica hasta que nazca Jamie.

James apretó la mano de Jessie. No quería pensar en eso porque dolía hacerlo, pero ahora que estaban solos, decidió abrirse un poco con ella.

—Jessie…

—¿Mhh?

James respiró hondo.

—Tengo miedo de ser un mal padre —dijo, de manera pausada, como si lo tuviera atascado en la garganta. Sintió el pulgar de Jessie acariciando su mano.

—No vas a ser un mal padre. Eres un buen hombre.

—¿Cómo voy a ser un buen padre si ni yo mismo tuve un buen ejemplo? —James se giró hacia ella—. Puedo saber lo que hizo mal e intentar no repetirlo, pero no tengo nada para saber si lo voy a hacer mal.

Jessie se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

—Bueno, haremos lo mejor posible y… rezarle a Dios para que todo salga bien.

—¿Tu no tienes miedo?

Jessie acarició su mejilla, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Te digo la verdad? Estoy aterrada. Pero si yo me pongo histérica y tú te pones histérico… ¿Quién va a parar a Meowth?

James soltó una carcajada.

—Me imagino a los dos diciendo a los gritos "¡Meowth, somos malos padres!" y Meowth poniéndose a gritar y a correr en círculos.

Jessie estalló en carcajadas.

—Seguramente diría algo así como "¡Y yo no tuve ningún tío como ejemplo! ¿Cómo voy a ser un buen tío?"

Siguieron riéndose durante un rato más hasta que poco a poco se fueron calmando. Después de recuperar el aire, Jessie dijo:

—Creo que debemos hacer lo mejor que podamos con lo que tenemos y listo. Probaremos sobre la marcha y, cualquier cosa, siempre podemos pedirle ayuda a tus abuelos, ¿no?

James se mordió el labio.

—Por como salió mi padre…

Jessie lo tomó de la barbilla con suavidad.

—Nosotros pondremos nuestro esfuerzo como padres y ella tendrá que poner lo suyo como hija, ¿si?

James la besó en los labios.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Perfecto. ¿Me ayudas a pararme? Me está doliendo la espalda.

James se levantó y ayudó a Jessie a hacer lo mismo. Comenzaron a guardar las cosas en la carreta cuando escucharon un ruido extraño, pero que a James le resultaba vagamente familiar. Era como algo que se arrastraba por la tierra. No, era como si fuera por debajo de la tierra.

En el lugar donde habían estado sentados un par de minutos antes, emergió un Diglett, con su cuerpo marrón, sus ojos negros y su nariz rosa, muy parecida a las que tenían los Widdle. Miraba para todos lados, como si buscara algo.

—¡Un Diglett! —exclamó Jessie—. James, ¡captúralo!

—¿Eh? —James se rascó la cabeza—. No voy a andar atrapando al primer pokemón que se me cruce.

—No tienes ningún pokemón de tierra, James, te puede ser útil.

James tomó una baya de la canasta y se acercó con cuidado al Diglett, quien fijó sus ojos en él. Se puso de rodillas y le dio la baya.

—¿Tienes hambre, pequeño? —le preguntó, con ternura. El Diglett mordió la baya sin dudarlo con su diminuta boca—. Puede que se haya separado de su manada, o ya habría mas de ellos por aquí.

—James, no seas tonto. Oak dijo que deberías tener variedad en el equipo o algo así.

James acarició la pequeña cabeza del Diglett con un dedo, haciendo que de un pequeño chillido de satisfacción.

—Puede que tengas razón. Esta vez, lo atraparé en batalla —James se levantó, se alejó unos pasos y sacó una de sus pokebolas.

—¡Psyduck, ve!

Psyduck salió de su pokebola, ya en pose de batalla. Si, había mejorado bastante desde que estaba con él.

—¡Prepárate, Diglett!

El pokemón lo miró con una expresión tan inocente que le dolió. No estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra ellos para que sean parte de su equipo. Casi todos lo habían seguido por voluntad propia.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo, Diglett?

El pokemón parpadeó, sorprendido. Jessie lanzó un bufido.

—James, no puedes ir por la vida preguntándole a todos los pokemón si quieren ir contigo.

—Jessie, tengo nueve conmigo, los cuales casi la mitad están en el equipo por su propia voluntad. Mi método funciona —le replicó.

Jessie le sacó la lengua como toda respuesta.

—Muy madura, Jessie—se volvió hacia Diglett—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

El Diglett no respondió de ninguna manera, pero tampoco huyó. No parecía estar decidido.

—Bueno, entonces elegiré por ti. ¡Psyduck, Chorro de Agua!

Psyduck tiró un potente Chorro de Agua, pero Diglett se metió bajo tierra tan rápido que el ataque ni siquiera lo tocó.

—¿Psy? —Psyduck comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

—¡Ten cuidado! —exclamó James.

Diglett emergió bajo las patas de Psyduck con fuerza, haciéndolo volar por el aire de manera vertical unos tres metros antes de estrellarse de cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡Psyduck! —gritó James. Quería ir con él para ver si todo estaba bien, pero prefirió quedarse quieto. No quería hacerle creer de que era débil. Hasta que no estuviera fuera de combate, se quedaría ahí.

Diglett estaba a un metro de Psyduck, estático. El pokemón acuático se levantó con dificultad, agarrándose la cabeza.

—¡No pierdas el control, Psyduck! ¡Chorro de Agua!

Era inútil. El Diglett era demasiado veloz bajo tierra y ni siquiera lo podía salpicar con sus ataques. El pokemón de tierra ahora solo se limitaba a esquivarlos como si estuvieran en el juego de "Golpear al Diglett". Se estaba burlando de ellos, no cabía duda. Necesitaba un plan antes de que Psyduck se cansara.

—¡Psyduck, usa Anulación!

Psyduck giró la cabeza hacia atrás, sin entender.

—Lo has usado antes, ¡recuerdalo! ¡Intenta concentrarte!

Psyduck volvió a mirar hacia adelante. El Diglett ya no se metía bajo tierra, sino que estaba estatico. Ni siquiera parpadeaba. Había hecho el ataque de manera exitosa.

—¡Chorro de agua!

Psyduck le tiró el ataque de lleno hacia la cara del Diglett. Siguió de pie, aunque parecía aturdido. Era su oportunidad. Iba a sacar la pokebola, cuando…

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó la voz de un hombre.

James se sobresaltó y miró al que había gritado. Era un hombre gordo y bajo, de cabello castaño y sus ojos ocultos tras un par de gafas oscuras.

—¿Disculpe? —James no entendía nada.

—¡Tu Psyduck podría ser el protagonista de mi película!

—¿Película? —Jessie parecía más interesada que sorprendida.

—¡Hola, James! —Ash apareció detrás del tipo gordo, junto a Misty, Brock y una chica más que James no conocía junto a su Raichu—. ¡Vamos a filmar una película!

El tipo se acercó un par de pasos hacia James.

—Mi nombre es Cleavon Schpielbunk, famoso director de cine. Seguramente habrán oído hablar de mí.

James miró a Jessie, la cual sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre en su vida. Hacía años que no iba al cine o miraba la televisión siquiera.

—La verdad, no —respondió Jessie, con su brutal honestidad. El pobre hombre pareció a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Disculpe, señor, pero estoy ocupado intentando capturar a mi Digl… —James se giró hacia donde estaba el pokemón, pero había desaparecido. En su lugar solo había un pequeño cráter.

—Creo que se te escapó con todo este griterío —dijo Jessie, cruzándose de brazos.

James clavó la vista en el director. Pocas veces había estado tan enojado en su vida.

—Hizo… que… se escapara… el Diglett —James apretó los puños.

—Los Diglett van y vienen, pero la oportunidad de que tu pokemón sea una estrella no aparecen todos los días —intentó calmarlo Cleavon, alzando las manos. Jessie se adelantó unos pasos.

—Ajá. ¿Y cuanto nos vas a pagar por prestarle a Psyduck? —le preguntó ella.

—¡¿P-pagar?! —exclamó Cleavon, como si le hubieran dicho que estaba nevando—. ¡Estamos con poco presupuesto, por amor de Dios!

James respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

—Estoy a seis semanas de entrar a la Liga como para perder el tiempo en una película y encima de gratis, así que olvídelo.

Cleavon sacudió las manos, desesperado.

—¡Solo será una prueba de cámara, es todo! Si consigue el papel, les pagaré, lo prometo

James miró a Jessie, quien parecía haber sido convencida con el dinero. Suspiró.

—De acuerdo., de acuerdo. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

En el camino hacia donde filmaban, James se enteró de por qué estaba Cleavon tan apresurado por conseguir un protagonista: originalmente, un Abra había sido elegido para el papel, pero había renunciado por culpa de la protagonista femenina, Wigglypuff. De paso, también conoció a Katrina, la chica que estaba con Ash, Misty y Brock. Tenía dieciocho años y estaba entrenando para la Liga Pokemón. Su pokemón principal era un Raichu y también lo haría audicionar para la película.

Jessie y James se sentaron en unos bancos de madera que había en frente de un escenario pequeño en medio de una parte despejada del bosque. Ash le explicó a ambos de que en ese lugar solían hacer espectáculos al aire libre de vez en cuando, sobre todo en primavera.

Psyduck y Raichu no eran los únicos. También habían un Tauros, un Hitmonlee y un Doduo. Ash había mandado a su Pikachu y Jessie, para no quedarse atrás, había mandado a su Arbok, quien estaba en el escenario con cara de no saber que demonios estaba haciendo ahí. Togepi había huido de los brazos de Misty para subirse al escenario, pero ella lo levantó y le dijo:

—Creo que eres muy joven para el papel, Togepi.

—¡Suerte en tu audición, Pikachu! —le gritó Ash a su pokemón, agitando en puño en alto.

—¡Pika pika! —Pikachu alzó los brazos desde el escenario.

Brock se acercó un par de pasos al escenario.

—¡Lo siento, Ash, pero Vulpix es perfecto para el papel!

Lanzó la pokebola hacia el escenario y el Vulpix salió de un salto de ella, aterrizando con gracia en el suelo de madera.

Misty no se quiso quedar atrás.

—Staryu se parece a una estrella —sacó la pokebola de su bolsillo—. ¡Staryu, es tu momento para brillar!

Staryu salió de su pokebola y subió al escenario. James se preguntó como demonios iba a actuar un pokemón que ni cara tenía, pero Cleavon no dijo nada al respecto.

—¡La estrella tiene que hacer algo más que actuar! ¡Tiene que saber bailar! —exclamó Cleavon a través de su megáfono amarillo—. ¡Musica por favor!

De los parlantes que estaban arriba del escenario comenzó a sonar música electrónica. Los pokemón comenzaron a mirarse unos a los otros, sin saber bien que hacer.

—¡Arbok, no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Baila usando tu ataque de Repetición!

Sin cuestionarle nada, Arbok comenzó a girar sobre si mismo. James iba a darle alguna orden a Psyduck, pero este se había adelantado, poniéndose de espaldas al público y meneando la cola de una manera bastante graciosa.

—Jessie, que tu Arbok gire sobre si mismo no es un baile —se rio James.

—No tiene ni brazos ni piernas ¿Qué esperas, que baile la macarena? —le espetó Jessie.

—No, claro que no. Bueno, al menos tiene cara, no como el Staryu —señaló con la cabeza al pokemón de Misty, quien se movía como si un niño hiciera bailar a una tabla en forma de estrella.

SI James era realista, todos bailaban de manera horrible. Hitmonlee solo pegaba patadas al aire; el Doduo se movía como si lo hubieran desarticulado; Taurus pateaba el suelo y el Vulpix de Brock solo estaba saltando. Los únicos que tenían una oportunidad eran Pikachu y Raichu, quienes bailaban una especie de tango en pareja y no lo hacían nada mal.

—¡Perfecto, maravilloso! Pero ya hice una preselección de estos nueve pokemón —Cleavon leyó una hoja de papel que tenía en la mano —¡Pikachu y Raichu!

—¡Eso! —gritó Ash, con el puño en alto, mientras Katrina aplaudía.

Cleavon siguió leyendo:

—¡Arbok y Psyduck!

Arbok se bajó del escenario rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Jessie para lamerla con su lengua bífida.

—Sabía que lo lograrías — le sonrió Jessie, acariciándole la cabeza.

—¡Así se hace, Psyduck! —le gritó James a su pokemón. Como respuesta, Psyduck hizo una seña de la victoria con sus dedos. ¿Era su imaginación o Psyduck estaba más despierto de lo normal?

—¡Y por último, Vulpix! —exclamó Clevon.

—¡Nadie puede con la ternura de Vulpix! —exclamó Brock, lleno de orgullo.

—¡Oiga! ¿Por qué mi Staryu no fue elegido? —preguntó Misty, enojada.

—No te lo tomes personal, Misty, pero necesito un pokemón que pueda mostrar emociones —se disculpó Cleavon. Luego se dirigió a los demás—. Tomemos un pequeño descanso y pasemos a la siguiente prueba.

* * *

Media hora después, los cinco pokemon elegidos estaban de vuelta sobre el escenario, listos para la segunda prueba.

—Para la siguiente prueba, tendrán que cantar —anunció Cleavon, como si los pokemon fueran un montón de niñas aspirantes a idol.

—¿Cantar? —se preguntaron todos, confundidos.

—¡Por supuesto! Deben cantar por Wigglypuff para obtener este papel.

Wigglypuff subió al escenario y caminó con tal mala suerte que se tropezó sola y cayó al suelo, cerca de Arbok. El pokemón de Jessie hizo un leve siseo, que James tradujo como una risa seca.

Wigglypuff se levantó y se dirigió a Arbok, furiosa. Le hizo un Doble Bofetón con tanta fuerza que prácticamente lo noqueó, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Arbok! —Jessie se levantó de golpe. James la imitó y la tomó del brazo.

—¡Jessie, cálmate! ¡El bebé!

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando acaban de abofetear a mi Arbok? —le espetó Jessie.

Arbok no tardó en levantarse de manera lenta. Mostró los colmillos a Wigglypuff, en una pose de ataque.

—¡Arbok, baja del escenario! ¡No vale la pena! —lo llamó James.

Arbok lo miró de reojo. Su palabra valía (casi) tanto como la de Jessie. Siseó algo de mala gana y se bajó del escenario directo hacia Jessie, quien le acarició la cabeza.

—No importa, Arbok, el mundo no está preparado para alguien tan bello como tú —lo consoló.

Los pokemón restantes sobre el escenario, temiendo correr la suerte de Arbok, se bajaron del escenario, prefiriendo no participar antes que recibir un Doble Bofetón. Solo Psyduck se quedó ahí parado, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado..

El director carraspeó

—Bueno, como Psyduck es el único que queda, ¡Psyduck tendrá el papel!

James casi se cayó sentado al suelo. ¿Psyduck? Tenía que ser una broma.

—¡Ahora vengan todos! ¡Vamos a filmar la primera escena! —exclamó Cleavon, feliz de tener un protagonista. Señaló a James y a los demás—. Esperen aquí, tengo que hacer unas modificaciones al storyboard.

Mientras Cleavon se iba casi corriendo hacia una de las carpas, James se subió al escenario y abrazó a su Psyduck.

—Eres el mejor —le dijo.

Psyduck le acarició el brazo como respuesta, cosa que sorprendió a James. Normalmente no respondía a estímulos, como abrazos y caricias, solo una mirada completamente vacía e inexpresiva. Según Meowth, Psyduck casi no hablaba y lo poco que decía eran cosas al estilo "¿Qué?" "No sé" o "Me duele". Las pocas veces que hacía una charla coherente, no duraba más de quince segundos. Pero esta vez, sentía que Psyduck estaba vez más… despierto, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

James se separó de Psyduck. Su mirada era inexpresiva.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

Psyduck hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. James lo tomó de la mano y bajaron las escaleras del escenario y fueron hacia la carreta para buscar lo que había sobrado del picnic

* * *

Cleavon los llamó media hora después a una parte mas alejada del escenario, cerca de las carpas. Tenía una mesa y unas hojas de papel.

—Les voy a contar la historia —Cleavon mostró la primera hoja, donde se veía el dibujo de un Psyduck y un Wigglypuff con un corazón en el medio. Se veían bastante bien—. Cuando empieza, Psyduck y Wigglypuff apenas han empezado a salir —mostró la siguiente hoja, con Wigglypuff en un balcón y Psyduck subido a un árbol, como si le estuviera cantando—. Psyduck lleva a Wigglypuff a su casa en la primera cita. Psyduck le canta a su heroína bajo la luz de la luna llena y tal parece que el romance va sobre ruedas.

Cleavon pasa a la tercera hoja. Wigglypuff y Psyduck estaban al parecer en medio de un enfrentamiento entre pokemón de tipo Normal y tipo Agua, intentando apaciguarlos.

—Pero sus familias enemigas y amigos intentan separarlos — en ese momento, la voz del director se tornó en una femenina —Nos amamos mucho, ¿por qué no pueden vivir y dejar amar?

Cleavon mostró otra hoja donde Wigglypuff se veía asustada junto a un Primeape y un Geodude que estaba un poco más atrás.

—Y entonces, una flecha va directo hacia Wigglypuff —pasa a la siguiente hoja, donde Psyduck protege a Wigglypuff de una flecha de juguete que se le clava en la frente—. Psyduck llega justo a tiempo y queda mortalmente herido y con un último suspiro muere en los brazos de su amada—mostró una hoja ilustrando el momento y luego pasó a la última, donde todos los pokemón se reunían alrededor de ellos—. La tragedia une a las dos familias y sus disputas terminan.

Cleavon dejó las hojas a un lado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción.

—Ya puedo verlo. Esta película ganara montones de premios y arrasarán en taquilla —lloriqueó.

Jessie carraspeó.

—La versión numero un millón de Romeo y Julieta con pokemón… si, muy original —se burló Jessie.

—¡Es perfecta! —exclamó Brock, tan emocionado como el director—. Será un placer trabajar con usted en esta película.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó Ash—. ¡Lo haré gratis!

Apenas pronunció estas palabras, Jessie se acercó a Ash y lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¡No seas idiota! —lo retó. Se dirigió al director—. Dele al menos unos yenes a los chicos.

—Pero… ya nos fuimos de presupuesto…

Jessie achicó los ojos y se tronó los dedos.

—¿Quiere hablar con la oficial Jenny sobre la explotación infantil?

Cleavon se puso pálido.

—N-no, claro que no.

—Entonces págales.

Ash carraspeó.

—Pero no es…

—Ash, tienes que aprender que no puedes ofrecerte siempre gratis a cualquiera. Así la gente se aprovechará de ti, ¿entiendes?

—Creo que si.

Jessie sonrió ampliamente.

—Así me gusta —Jessie juntó sus manos—. Bueno, hora del show.

* * *

Estuvieron grabando las escenas hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche. Al terminar de grabar, Ash, Misty, Brock, Katrina, Jessie y James se sentaron sobre unos troncos a modo de banco alrededor de una hoguera, hablando de temas varios. Luego, Cleavon se acercó con varios cheques.

—Lo prometido es deuda: acá tienen el dinero por ayudar —les dio unos pocos billetes a Ash, Misty, Brock y Katrina. Se giró hacia James y le extendió un cheque—. Es todo lo que les puedo dar, pero cuando esta película se haga famosa, todos querrán contratar a tu Psyduck.

James agarró el cheque y lo miró. Era por tres millones de yenes. Jessie también lo miró y pensó que se enojaría, pero no fue así.

—No esperaba más de esta película de cuarta —murmuró Jessie cuando Cleavon se retiró—. Bueno, nos vamos al racho. ¿Quieres que te acerque a algún lado, Katrina? Vamos hacia Pueblo Paleta.

—Muchas gracias —les agradeció Katrina.

—Ustedes tres también vengan, que los alcanzo a la casa de Delia —Jessie hizo un gesto para que se subieran.

Dejaron a Katrina enfrente de una posada y se despidieron cariñosamente. Mientras viajaban a la casa de Delia, Ash parecía deprimido.

—¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó James.

—Se supone que iba a entrenar para la Liga Pokemón, pero ya me distraje otra vez —suspiró.

—No todos los días te topas con un director haciendo una película, ¿verdad? —lo animó Misty—. Ya entrenaras mañana.

Ash asintió, pero no se veía muy convencido.

—Tienes algunas semanas por delante para entrenar —le dijo James—. Ahora ve a tu casa a descansar y mañana a la mañana entrenas, ¿si?

Ash sonrió levemente.

—Si, eso haré. Mañana sin falta. Sin distracciones —le respondió, como si quisiera convencerse a si mismo.

Mientras salían del pueblo y seguían de largo para la casa de Delia, James pensó que él también había perdido un día de entrenamiento, además de un Diglett. Pero ya lo recuperaría. De todos modos, no había desperdiciado su tiempo del todo. Había estado parte del día a solas con el amor de su vida.


	48. Hollywood

**Mañana es Nochebuena, wii! Espero que pasen una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo.**

 **Capítulo cuarenta y ocho**

 **Hollywood**

Pasó una semana desde que filmaron la película de Cleavon. Durante ese lapso, pasaron varias cosas dignas de mencionar.

Cuando Jessie y James llegaron de la filmación, a las diez y media de la noche, se encontraron con un Meowth histérico y a un Oak más decepcionado que enfadado.

—¡Pudiste haberme mandado a Butterfree o pedir prestado un maldito teléfono para llamarnos! ¡Pensé que habían muerto! —les gritó Meowth, llorando de rabia e histeria.

Oak fue más tranquilo al hablar, pero no por eso menos enojado por la situación.

—Creí que vendrían a las seis de la tarde como máximo, dado a que nos dijeron que solo se iban a almorzar. Entiendan que estábamos muy preocupados —les dijo.

James se frotó la cabeza. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ir y venir cuando quisiera, que no había pensado que Oak se preocuparía por ellos.

—Lunita estuvo llorando esperando a que volvieran —agregó Meowth, ya más calmado pero resentido.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Jessie.

—En el sillón, dormida.

Jessie y James fueron hacia donde estaba. Efectivamente, estaba dormida en uno de los sillones, hecha un ovillo.

—Por Dios… —James se agachó y la levantó en brazos a su pequeña sobrina. Gruñó un poco cuando fue alzada, pero nada más—. Le debemos una disculpa.

—¿Solo a ella? —Meowth los miraba desde la entrada.

James suspiró.

—Lo siento, Meowth. Es que estaban filmando una película y…

—¿Película? —los interrumpió Oak.

Jessie y James contaron a ambos toda la historia sobre Cleavon y su absurda película. Al final, mostraron el cheque de tres millones de yenes que había conseguido.

—Es menos de la mitad de lo que recibe un actor protagónico, pero es mejor que nada —finalizó Jessie—. Jamie va a tener un montón de cosas bonitas.

Dos días después, Jessie fue a hacerse un chequeo en el hospital. La bebé estaba sana y nacería pronto. El problema surgió cuando la doctora le dijo a Jessie que la fecha de parto era a pocos días de la Liga y probablemente naciera mientras los más de doscientos entrenadores estuvieran peleando por la copa.

—Si para la Liga no nace, no participaré —le dijo James a Ash, en el fondo del rancho de Oak mientras caminaban. El chico lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—¡Pero es el acontecimiento mas grande del año! ¿Verdad, Pikachu? —exclamó Ash. James tan solo se rio mientras el pokemón eléctrico asentía enérgicamente.

—El nacimiento de mi hija es más importante que la Liga, Ash. Un día serás padre y lo comprenderás.

Ash lo miró, sin entender.

—Es que yo quería que nos enfrentáramos en la Liga —dijo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Puede que nunca nos enfrentemos —James se encogió de hombros—. O tal vez si, quien sabe.

Ash miró al suelo, deprimido, mientras Pikachu se refregaba contra su mejilla. Para animarlo, James le dijo.

—Si no peleamos en la Liga, tendremos una batalla de seis contra seis antes de que me vaya, ¿si? Lo prometo.

Ash lo miró de reojo.

—¿Lo prometes?

James se detuvo y le extendió el dedo meñique.

—Lo prometo.

Ash le extendió el meñique también y los entrelazaron. Ash se veía más contento.

—Bueno, ahora sigue que Charizard te está esperando. Yo vuelvo al laboratorio; quiero ver si Jessie puede arreglar el problema con su Jigglypuff.

—Suerte con eso.

Si, tenía que tener mucha suerte, porque la pequeña Jigglypuff (descubrieron que era hembra) se resistía a creer que nadie podía escuchar su canto sin dormirse y estaba al borde del berrinche, como si ella fuera la única en tener razón.

—Escucha —Oak estaba sentado en un taburete y el Jigglypuff en otro, al frente del científico—, por favor escucha bien: tu canto es un ataque que hace que personas y pokemón se duerman. Ni siquiera los de tu propia especie resisten el canto de otro Jigglypuff.

—Jiggly… —era obvio que la respuesta no le había gustado para nada. Sus cachetes estaban tan inflados por el enojo que parecía que un Beedril le había picado en la cara.

—¿Algún progreso? —preguntó James.

—No mucho —Meowth estaba en otro taburete, al lado de Oak—. Parece que es consciente ahora de que puede dormir a cualquiera con su canto, pero aún así insiste en que alguien la escuche.

Oak se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Podría consultar con algún colega para que me ayude, pero mientras tanto… se tendrá que abstener de cantar.

Jigglypuff bajó la vista, deprimida y decepcionada. Meowth se bajó del banco y fue hacia ella.

—No te estamos diciendo que no puedas hacerlo. No tardaremos mucho en conseguir una manera de que cantes.

—¿No podemos grabar su canto? —preguntó James.

—Es lo mismo. Aún con una grabación, cualquiera puede dormirse al escucharla, lo siento —le respondió Oak, matando toda esperanza.

James miró a su alrededor.

—¿Jessie donde está? —preguntó—. Creí que estaría aquí.

—En su habitación. No quería arriesgarse a que cantara y cayera dormida —le respondió Meowth.

—Gracias.

James salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con ella (y Meowth y Lunita). Se sentía decepcionado: ¿Cómo no iba a estar con Jigglypuff cuando más la necesitaba? Nunca habría hecho algo así con Arbok.

La encontró sentada en la cama, tejiendo unos escarpines de color blanco. Lunita jugaba con la madeja de lana, muy concentrada.

—Ya le he hecho algo de ropa para Jamie —dijo Jessie, sin levantar la vista—. Delia dijo que ella también está tomándose el tiempo para hacerlo también.

James carraspeó.

—Pensé que estarías con Jigglypuff en el laboratorio.

Jessie levantó la vista del tejido.

—No quería que se pusiera a cantar y termine rompiéndome la cabeza contra el borde de una mesa. Sería peligroso.

—No se ha puesto a cantar. Pero está muy triste. Necesita a su entrenadora, Jessie, a ti.

Jessie puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy como tú. No se me da eso de consolar y ser amable —argumentó, con un leve tono de hastío.

—Tal vez, pero podrías intentarlo. Tu siempre eres muy buena con Arbok.

—Arbok viaja conmigo desde los quince años, nos conocemos muy bien.

—Por favor, Jessie. Inténtalo como lo hiciste con Cubone.

Jessie soltó un gruñido.

—Cubone es otra historia. Él tenía problemas de verdad, no una razón tan frívola como no poder subirse a un puto escenario a cantar como si se creyera Madonna a cambio de aplausos.

James cerró los puños con furia.

—Es importante para ella —James hizo lo posible para que no se notara su tono de enojo, pero no lo logró del todo —. Cuando eras pequeña, ¿nunca sufriste por algo que ahora consideres infantil?

Jessie esquivó su mirada y miró a Lunita, quien se estaba durmiendo encima de la madeja de lana. Suspiró.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero te advierto que lo haré mal.

Jessie al final fue a ver a su pokemón al laboratorio y la consoló… a su manera.

—¿Sigues triste por no poder cantar? —le preguntó Jessie. Su tono fue neutral, por suerte.

Jigglypuff la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—A ver, ¿y por qué quieres cantar? —le preguntó, ya en un tono más brusco.

—¡Jessie! —la retó James.

—¡Solo hice una pregunta!

Jigglypuff habló, mirando al piso.

—Dice que es lo único bueno que siente poder hacer y quiere que todo el mundo pueda oírla.

Jessie se acercó unos pasos hacia el pokemón hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Dices eso porque no has intentado otra cosa —le dijo Jessie, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Jiggly?

—No solo puedes cantar. Puedes luchar, puedes ser una amiga, puedes ser hermosa y puedes aprender muchas cosas más —Jessie le apoyó la mano en la mejilla—. Cantar no lo es todo.

Jigglypuff la miró, como si no entendiera. Jessie continuó.

—Mientras esperas a que Oak averigue algo, ¿por qué no te relajas y exploras un poco dentro de ti misma?

Jigglypuff titubeó un poco antes de asentir con todo su cuerpo.

—Bueno, entonces puedes venir conmigo a vigilar a Lunita mientras yo termino de tejer. Hasta tal vez tenga tiempo para hacerte un gorro

Jigglypuff bajó del taburete, ya un poco más animada. James no pudo más que sonreir con orgullo a Jessie. Sabía que podía hacer algo bueno, emocionalmente hablando.

...

Los días pasaban rápido. Ahora faltaba poco menos de un mes para la Liga y cada vez faltaba menos para que Jamie naciera. James tenía todo un cronograma para entrenar a sus pokemón, incluyendo a cual dedicarse más dependiendo del día.

James estaba preparándose para su entrenamiento de la mañana en los terrenos del rancho de Oak. Meowth estaba por ahí, practicando su Día de Pago junto a su hija, quien lo apoyaba de manera incondicional. Estaba por elegir a sus pokemón, cuando el profesor lo llamó desde la puerta:

—¡James! ¡Ash está al teléfono! ¡Quiere hablar contigo!

James miró a sus pokemón.

—Esperen aquí, no tardaré mucho —les dijo y se metió dentro de la casa.

Cuando se puso al teléfono, vio a Ash del otro lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡James! ¿Te ha llegado la invitación?

—¿Invitación? —repitió, sin entender.

—El señor Cleavon nos ha invitado al estreno de la película en Hollywood. ¿Van a ir? Nosotros ya nos estamos preparando para salir.

James dudó. Prefería quedarse con Jessie y no salir del rancho hasta que naciera el bebé, si quería ser sincero. Por otro lado, quería ver a Psyduck en la pantalla.

—Ya veré cuando me llegue la invitación.

Ash asintió.

—¡Nos vemos en Hollywood, entonces! —se despidió Ash y cortó la comunicación.

James se alejó del teléfono. Estaba pensando en que hacer, cuando Oak apareció con un sobre en sus manos.

—James, te ha llegado esto —Oak le extendió el sobre.

James lo abrió. Si, era la invitación de Cleavon para ir al estreno de la película. Podía ir con un acompañante. ¿Era seguro llevar a Jessie en el estado que se encontraba?

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Oak.

—No, solo que… me invitaron para que vaya al estreno de la película, en la que Psyduck actuó.

—¿Y eso te preocupa porque…?

—No estoy seguro si Jessie podría ir. Hollywood está a varias horas de viaje y en el estado en el que está…

Oak hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

—Dudo mucho que Jessie quiera perderse el estreno y mucho menos por su embarazo —Oak sonrió de manera nostálgica—. Cuando mi esposa estaba embarazada, no se quedaba quieta ni un segundo. Estuvo yendo de un lado al otro hasta el día que dio a luz a nuestro hijo.

James tragó saliva.

—¿Qué pasó con su esposa? —preguntó.

—Falleció hace quince años ya, de un ataque al corazón.

—Lo lamento…

Oak sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ha costado superarlo, pero aquí estoy, trabajando de lo que realmente me gusta y además…

—… se ha enamorado de vuelta —terminó la frase James.

Oak se sonrojó un poco.

—Si, es cierto. Delia es una mujer maravillosa, aunque nuestra relación está medio oculta…

—¿Lo dice por Ash?

El rostro de Oak se ensombreció.

—Si, lo digo por Ash. Su madre ni siquiera tuvo el valor para decirle de que se ha divorciado de su padre hace como dos años, mucho menos para decirle que está saliendo conmigo desde hace seis meses.

James se rascó la cabeza.

—Usted conoció al padre de Ash, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo era él?

—Oh, si. Un entrenador que decidió sentar cabeza en un pueblo para luego darse cuenta que tener una familia y trabajar de granjero no era lo suyo y se fue para no volver jamás.

—¿Nunca más supo de él?

—La última vez que hablé con él fue hace dos años atrás para que les pase los pokemón que me había dejado a cargo y para darme las gracias por haberlos cuidado. Se los pasé a un colega científico en Unova según sus indicaciones y no volví a hablar con él desde entonces.

James notó algo de amargura en la voz de Oak a medida que hablaba del padre de Ash.

—Veo que no le tenía mucho aprecio —comentó James.

Oak se encogió de hombros.

—Conozco a Delia desde que era una adolescente y me he llevado mucho mejor con ella que con él. Mi relación con el padre de Ash siempre fue estrictamente profesional.

—Ya veo.

Oak se rascó la cabeza.

—De verdad me gustaría que Ash supiera la verdad. Yo soy un hombre grande, un viejo. Yo no soy un adolescente para andar escondiendo mi relación.

James sonrió de manera amarga.

—Lo sé. Espero que Delia reflexione, porque mientras más tiempo pase, peor será.

Oak asintió.

—Es cierto.

Unos pasos se escucharon y Jessie entró al laboratorio, medio dormida.

—Buenos días —saludó Jessie, bostezando—. ¿Me perdí de algo?

James levantó el sobre a la altura de su cara, con una media sonrisa.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a Hollywood?

...

Jessie, James, Meowth y Lunita se tomaron un micro hasta Hollywood. Invitaron a Oak, pero el científico rechazó la invitación, alegando que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Si bien Jessie y James habían viajado mucho durante su vida, jamás habían pisado Hollywood antes. Lo único que sabían era que era un lugar turístico y que era la cuna del cine en Kanto…

O lo había sido.

El lugar donde se encontraban era de todo menos un lugar turístico. Hollywood estaba hecha una ruina. La mayoría de los negocios estaban cerrados y tapiados con tablas de madera o muros de ladrillos. Casi no había movimiento en las calles sucias y mal iluminadas. Era como si la ciudad entera se hubiese ido a la bancarrota.

—Esto no era lo que me imaginaba cuando llegué aquí —comentó James, agarrando del brazo a Jessie mientras caminaban.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó ella.

Meowth soltó un suspiro.

—Las películas extranjeras que entraron a Kanto en los últimos cinco años fueron de calidad muy superior a las de aquí —explicó Meowth—. Y lo que terminó de hundir Hollywood fue cuando se descubrió que las películas animadas eran más baratas de hacer y vendían mejor. Así fue como muchos estudios de cine quebraron y Hollywood terminó en la ruina.

James parpadeó, sorprendido.

—No tenía idea. Hace años que no veo una película.

—Ni yo —admitió Jessie.

—¡Película! —exclamó Lunita, desde el hombro de James. Desde que le habían contado, estaba muy emocionada por entrar a un cine por primera vez.

—Eso no es todo. La economía ha decaído mucho y ahora las películas son muy caras de producir —Meowth miró a su alrededor de manera distraída, como si buscara a alguien.

—¿Sabes donde podría estar el cine? —le preguntó James.

Meowth no respondió. Su vista estaba fija en un derruido restaurante de paredes rojas. Los vidrios estaban rotos, el frente tapiado y el enorme cartel del negocio torcido de tal manera que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo.

—¿Meowth?

El pokemón sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

—Te preguntaba donde podría estar el cine.

Meowth se encogió de hombros.

—Habría que buscar.

James miró a Lunita. Estaba mirando a su alrededor con aire tan distraído como su padre y dudara que estuviera prestando atención a lo que estaban hablando.

—Meowth… ¿conocías ese restaurante?

Meowth sonrió de manera amarga, no sin antes asegurarse con un vistazo que su hija estuviera distraída.

—Claro que si. Allí robaba comida con mi pandilla y el dueño nos perseguía con una sartén. Una vez me golpeó tan fuerte que tardé casi tres días en recobrar el conocimiento.

Una sacudida de indignación recorrió la columna de James. Una parte de el quería seguir preguntando, pero otra parte pensaba que lo mejor era no seguir revolviendo los recuerdos dolorosos de su amigo.

—Meowth, no sabíamos… —empezó a decir Jessie, pero Meowth la interrumpió.

—Ya pasó. Mejor sigamos buscando.

Siguieron caminando por las sucias calles de la ciudad. James tenía ganas de volverse al rancho corriendo para poner a Jessie a salvo. En una ciudad como esa, debía estar infestada de ladrones, pero por lo que veía, hasta estos habían huido de la miseria de la ciudad.

—¡Ah, miren allí! —Meowth señaló un lugar que claramente era un negocio, pero no había ningún cartel que indicara de que se trataba—. Aquí vendían objetos pokemón de lujo. Allí conocí a Meowzie

.—¿Quién es Meowzie, papi? —preguntó Lunita, curiosa.

Meowth la miró, sonriendo.

—Meowzie es alguien… alguien quien papá quiere mucho —le respondió.

La pequeña frunció el ceño.

—¿Más que a Lunita?

—¡Nunca más que a Lunita! —exclamó Meowth, tranquilizándola.

Lunita sonrió.

—Lunita cree a papi. Amo a papi —dijo, acomodándose en el hombro de James.

Siguieron caminado y comenzaron a escuchar unas voces que venían de un edificio. No escuchaban bien lo que decían, pero parecía que un hombre y una mujer estaban recitando un poema.

—Miren allí —Meowth señaló lo que parecía la estructura más en pie de todo Hollywood. Tenía la pinta de que alguna vez había sido una escuela. Las paredes beige estaban cubiertas por enredaderas, pero no tenía vidrios rotos ni estaba tapiada con tablones de madera. James se preguntó si ese lugar seguía funcionando—. En ese lugar aprendí a hablary caminar. Solía vivir en el desván.

—¿Qué era ese lugar? —le preguntó Jessie.

—Una escuela de danza. También enseñaban poesía. Imitando lo que recitaban aprendí a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas la primera palabra que dijiste? —le preguntó James.

—¿Palabra? ¡Recité una poesía entera!

Antes de que preguntaran que poesía había recitado, Meowth se les adelantó haciéndolo él mismo:

 _Incluso las flores que florecen_

 _Tarde o temprano se disiparán_

 _¿Quién en nuestro mundo_

 _No está cambiando?_

 _Las montañas profundas de la vanidad_

 _Nosotros las cruzamos hoy_

 _Y no veremos sueños superficiales_

 _Ni seremos engañados_

James torció un poco la cabeza, pensativo.

—Recuerdo ese poema. Lo estudié cuando era niño —murmuró, pensativo—. Lo escribió un monje budista hace como mil años atrás. Con ese poema los niños aprenden a leer y escribir.

—Si, yo también aprendí a leer y escribir así —afirmó Jessie.

Meowth se rio un poco.

—Claro, recuerdo que tú me enseñaste a leer con ese poema —recordó Meowth, dirigiéndose a James—. ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

—Creo que cinco o seis años —razonó James.

—Como pasa el tiempo…

Unos pasos se escucharon, seguidos de unos maullidos. Cinco Meowth los rodeaban, acercándose lentamente. James metió la mano dentro de su pokebola para sacar a Growlie, pero Meowth los paró.

—Esperen. Ellos son mi antigua banda.

De un callejón, salió el que parecía el líder de la banda, un Persian. Meowth se acercó un par de pasos hacia él.

—¿Me recuerdas? —le preguntó.

El Persian asintió con la cabeza y dijo unas palabras. Meowth se giró hacia Jessie y James.

—Iré a hablar con ellos, ¿sí? No tardaré mucho, lo prometo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Meowth asintió.

—Si, no se preocupen.

El Persian se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, seguido de los otros Meowth. El pokemón parlante corrió hacia ellos y se posicionó al lado del Persian. Mientras los veía alejarse, James apretó la mano de Jessie. No le daba buena espina.

...

Hacía años que Meowth no pisaba el callejón donde se había criado parte de su vida. Parecía incluso más mugriento de lo que recordaba. Antes había solo unos pocos contenedores de basura, pero ahora había montañas de chatarra por todos lados, como archiveros oxidados, colchones sucios y televisores viejos.

— _Somos todo lo que queda de la banda —_ explicó Persian, con un tono tranquilo y civilizado, pero Meowth sospechaba que no estaba tan tranquilo— _. Muchos Meowth han huido o… muerto por la falta de comida y las enfermedades. Necesitamos tu ayuda._

Meowth tragó saliva. ¿Eran todos lo que quedaban? El Persian y los cinco Meowth eran todos machos. Si morían, ya no habría ninguno de su especie en Hollywood.

—¿Quieres que regrese a la banda? —preguntó, incrédulo.

— _Si_

—¿Crees que yo les seria útil por mi habilidad de hablar como humano?

 _—_ _Serías nuestra voz. Podrías hacerte pasar por humano para conseguirnos alimento._

Meowth respiró hondo. No quería darle la espalda al Persian que prácticamente lo había criado, pero no podía quedarse.

—Lo siento, pero la respuesta es no. Tengo una familia ahora y no puedo dejarla atrás.

El Persian negó con la cabeza.

— _Te necesitamos, Meowth. Recapacita._

—Ya he tomado mi decisión y no voy a cambiarla.

Persian miró hacia un costado.

 _—_ _¡Meowzie, ven aquí!_

No la había notado antes, pero allí estaba el amor de su vida. Los moños y adornos que cubrían su cuerpo habían desaparecido y tenía un aspecto levemente desaliñado. Daba pena verla, con su rostro lleno de miedo y tristeza.

—No puede ser… Meowzie, ¿qué haces aquí?

Meowzie habló y su voz quebrada por la situación horrible por la que estaba pasando le estrujó el corazón.

— _¿Podemos hablar en privado?_

—S-seguro.

Se apartaron de Persian y los otros Meowth y se dirigieron al fondo del callejón, bloqueado por una inmensa pila de chatarra. Se sentaron sobre unas cajas de cartón para poder conversar más cómodos.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó, deseoso por saber su historia.

Meowzie tragó saliva.

— _La última vez que vi a mi dueña fue enfrente de la tienda donde nos conocimos tú y yo. Me dijo que se le estaba acabando el dinero y que quería conservarme, pero no tenía dinero para mantenerme. Se despidió de mi y se fue en la limusina. Recuerdo que era de noche, no había nadie y estaba asustada. Pero luego apareció Persian y me acogió en su banda. Yo no… yo no…_

Su voz se estaba quebrando cada vez más.

—¿Qué pasó después de esa noche?

Meowzie se secó las lágrimas con su pata.

 _—_ _Decidí olvidarme de ella e intentar sobrevivir._

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

 _—_ _No lo sé —_ Meowzie miró hacia abajo.

Meowth se enderezó. Estaba sacudido por la indignación.

—¡Eso no está bien! ¡Este no es lugar para ti, Meowzie!

La hembra se encogió.

— _¿Qué vas a hacer?_ —le preguntó, en un gemido lastimero.

—¡Te ayudaré!

Varios pasos se escucharon y Persian apareció junto con el resto de la banda. Se había olvidado de que estaban allí.

— _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_ —le preguntó Persian, amenazante.

Meowth bajó de un salto de la caja y se puso frente a Meowzie.

—Ella se viene conmigo —dijo Meowth.

— _¿Así que vas a llevártela y nos dejarás morir después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti?_ —Persian miró a su banda—. ¡No los dejen escapar!

Los Meowth comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. Meowth comenzó a temblar, pero se mantuvo firme. Seguramente no podría ganarles, pero al menos lo intentaría.

—¡Arbok, yo te elijo!

—¡Weezing, ve!

Jessie y James aparecieron en la entrada del callejón.

—¡Dejen en paz a papi! —Lunita estaba a los pies de James, con el lomo erizado y en pose de batalla.

—Meowth, sal de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Meowth miró a Meowzie. Era tan hermosa que le dolía con solo verla. No iba a huir y a dejarla sola, claro que no.

—¡No! ¡Es asunto mío! —miró al Persian—. Te desafío a un duelo. Si gano, Meowzie se irá conmigo. Si pierdo… me quedaré con ustedes y los ayudaré.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Jessie y James.

—¡Papi, no! —gritó Lunita.

El Persian asintió con la cabeza.

 _—_ _Acepto._

 _..._

El lugar de la batalla no se hizo en el callejón, donde no había mucho espacio para pelear libremente, sino en el patio de un colegio abandonado. James no podía creer de que incluso un establecimiento educativo cerrara por la mala economía.

Meowth y Persian estaban en posición de batalla, como si fuera un combate cualquiera. Jessie y James estaban detrás de Meowth junto con Lunita y Meowzie, a unos tres metros.

Meowth hizo el primer movimiento, corriendo hacia el Persian para usar Arañazo, pero el pokemón evolucionado logró bloquear el ataque usando sus enormes zarpas para tirarlo a un costado. Meowth cayó de costado sobre el pasto.

—¡Papi puede! ¡Papi el mejor! —gritó Lunita desde el hombro de James.

Eso hizo que Meowth se levantara casi de un salto. El aliento de Lunita funcionaba mejor que cualquier hiperpoción.

Persian se abalanzó sobre Meowth. El pokemón parlante también se le tiró encima, pero logró esquivarlo cambiando su dirección ligeramente hacia el costado. Una vez hecho esto, le clavó las uñas en el cuerpo y le arañó todo su costado.

Persian lanzó un grito de dolor. Meowth se dio la vuelta y volvió a arremeter contra él. Apenas pudo darse vuelta, cuando el pobre recibió una dosis de Golpes Furia, el ataque más poderoso que se sabía, directamente en la cara.

Persian cayó al suelo, derrotado. Para ser una batalla entre un Meowth y su evolución, la batalla había sido rápida. El Persian no estaba en su mejor forma y Meowth había estado entrenando.

—¡Nya! —Meowzie fue corriendo hacia Meowth, asustada.

—¡Meowzie, estoy bien! —intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa, pero se le borró enseguida de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que no corría hacia él, sino que iba hacia el Persian. El pokemón levantó un poco la cabeza y Meowzie comenzó a lamerle la mejilla, intentando curarlo

—Despues de todo lo que hizo por ella… —dijo James, sin poder creer lo que veía.

—¿Se va a quedar con el Persian? —terminó Jessie, indignada.

Meowzie, sin separarse de Persian, comenzó a hablarle a Meowth, mientras este la escuchaba con total seriedad.

—Ella dice que el Persian la recibió y la ayudó cuando ella estaba en desgracia y que no estaría bien dejarlo por mi —tradujo Meowth.

La Meowth siguió hablando, estaba vez con un tono más amargo. Cuando terminó, Meowth lanzó un grito, al igual que Lunita.

—¿Qué cosa dijo? —le preguntó Jessie.

—¡Dijo que nunca estaría conmigo porque soy un fenómeno andante y parlante! —exclamó Meowth, dolido.

Lunita pegó un salto del hombro de James y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su padre. Le lamió la mejilla para reconfortarlo y se puso delante de él.

—¿Sabes lo que Lunita piensa de Meowzie? —gritó la pequeña, para asegurarse de ser escuchada. La aludida la miró con curiosidad—. Lunita piensa que… ¡eres una puta!

Por un momento, James pensó que había oído mal. No, no podía ser. Lunita no podía decir eso. Meowzie le dijo algo en tono de pregunta, ya con el lomo erizado.

—Lunita dijo que eres una puta. ¡Puta barata!

James no podía ver el rostro de Meowth porque estaba de espaldas a él, pero de poder verlo, apostaría a que estaría tan horrorizado como él. Miró de reojo a Jessie, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y enarcando una ceja.

—Tsk, creo que Lunita va a ser duramente castigada por su papi cuando volvamos —comentó Jessie.

James carraspeó.

—Jessie, ¿de donde crees que Lunita haya sacado ese vocabulario?

Ella evitó su mirada.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió de manera atropellada. Luego exclamó—. ¡James, mira!

James miró hacia adelante. Lunita y Meowzie estaban en pose de ataque, listas para pelear.

Meowzie fue primera en arremeter contra Lunita, mientras ella parecía reforzar su posición para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella, Meowth saltó hacia adelante y usó sus Golpes Furia contra Meowzie para defender a su hija.

Meowzie salió volando casi dos metros hasta quedar tirada cerca del Persian. Meowth se enderezó y la señaló con una de sus patas.

—Nunca… le vuelvas… a poner… un dedo encima… a mi hija, pedazo de basura — le dijo, con la voz entrecortada por el odio. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar fuera del patio, empujando con suavidad a Lunita para que caminara con él—. Vamonos.

No queriendo dejar solo a su amigo solo, Jessie y James caminaron detrás de él, dejando a Meowzie, Persian y todo el amor que Meowth alguna vez sintió por ella tirados en el patio abandonado de un colegio deshabitado en una ciudad en ruinas.

...

Nunca pudieron ver esa condenada película.

Cuando al fin llegaron, encontraron a Ash, Misty y Brock fuera del cine (una de las pocas estructuras que aún se mantenía en buen estado).

—¿Dónde estaban? —les preguntó Misty —¡Pensé que habían decidido no venir!

—Tuvimos… unos inconvenientes —respondió James —. ¿Y la película?

—Ya terminó —le explicó Brock—. La película fue horrible, si te soy sincero.

—¿No hay película? —Lunita miró a James con los ojos vidriosos.

—Te prometo que veremos una película más tarde y será mucho mejor, ¿si?

Lunita asintió con lentitud, no muy convencida.

—Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, así que salgamos de esta puta ciudad y volvamos a Pueblo Paleta —gruñó Jessie.

—¡Ahora sé por qué Lunita dijo esa palabrota! —exclamó James—. Tú se la enseñaste.

—Yo no le enseñé nada —se defendió Jessie.

—Jessie siempre dice eso —la delató Lunita—. Jessie mira tele y dice: esa chica se viste como una…

—No lo vuelvas a decir —la calló James, con un tono más suave—. Es una mala palabra.

—Entonces Jessie castigada —Lunita lo dijo casi con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Claro que va a estar castigada —se dirigió a los otros—. Vámonos a tomar el autobús.

Todos comenzaron a caminar. Meowth estaba trepado al hombro de James de tal manera que parecía un muñeco inanimado. Eso no le gustaba a James para nada.

Se veía igual al día que había intentado suicidarse.

Solo que estaba vez estaba preparado para lo que viniera con tal de salvarlo.


	49. La verdad los hará libres

**Buenas. ¿Disfrutaron las fiestas?**

 **Kaiser: La verdad, me olvidé el castigo XD. No sé si lo pondré en el proximo capitulo. Por el momento, es el menor de los problemas.**

 **LIz: a veces tardo tres semanas en actualizar, pero lo hago. Gracias por leer mi fic.**

 **Capítulo cuarenta y nueve**

 **La verdad los hará libres**

Jessie y James dejaron a Ash y a los demás en la casa de Delia y volvieron al rancho de Oak. Meowth estaba sentado en el fondo de la carreta con la vista perdida en un rincón mientras Lunita dormía en el regazo de James.

—No podemos dejarlo así otra vez —le susurró James a Jessie—. No quiero que pase lo de la última vez.

—La situación es distinta. Lunita ahora está en su vida y…

—No me pienso arriesgar. Necesita ayuda —le respondió James—. No hay que dejarlo solo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Oak, James tuvo que llevar a Meowth en brazos mientras que Jessie cargó a Lunita. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Oak sentado en la sala, mirando la televisión.

—Oh, ya llegaron —Oak bajó el volumen del aparato—. ¿Cómo estuvo la película?

—La verdad no la vimos —respondió James—. Profesor, ¿puedo hablar con usted a solas?

—Seguro.

James puso a Meowth en el suelo. De milagro se mantuvo en pie en lugar de simplemente dejarse caer.

—Ve con Jessie, Meowth.

Arrastrando las patas, Meowth siguió a Jessie hasta la habitación, dejando a solas a James y a Oak. El científico lo miró, confundido.

—¿Pasó algo malo, James?

James le contó todo lo que había pasado en Hollywood. Una vez que terminó de explicar, Oak dijo:

—Vaya, es obvio que Meowth se siente mal, no solo por ver a Meowzie finalmente como era en realidad, sino por haberle negado ayuda a su clan. Los Meowth son pokemón en lo general muy solidarios con los de su propia especie.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por Meowth?

Oak se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Bueno, no soy psicólogo pokemón, pero creo que lo único que podría animar a Meowth sería ayudar a su clan. Así él haría algo bueno por ellos y dejaría de sentirse deprimido.

—¿Cómo lo ayudo?

—Podría hacer un par de llamadas mañana por la mañana. Hay grupos activistas que podrías acercarse hasta allí para ayudar, pero lo mejor sería que lo haga él mismo. No funcionará si tú o yo lo hacemos.

—Si, si, entiendo. Iré a dormir un poco. Mañana seguiremos hablando.

—Buenas noches, James.

James se dirigió a la habitación. Dudaba mucho que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

* * *

El sueño de James fue liviano y plagado de pesadillas donde Meowth se sumergía dentro de un mar de basura gigantesco. Cada vez que se despertaba, se giraba para ver a Meowth, quien dormía a su lado. James no se animó a levantarse hasta que Meowth despertó.

—Buenos días, Meowth.

Meowth lo miró y tardó varios segundos en responder.

—Buenos días, James —gruñó, más dormido que despierto.

—¿Preparamos el desayuno juntos? —lo invitó.

Meowth bostezó audiblemente.

—Mejor hazlo tú. No tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada.

—Pero Meowth…

—Te alcanzaré en un rato, si.

James no se movió. Meowth suspiró.

—James, si crees que voy a hacer alguna locura, quédate tranquilo. No haré nada.

James se sentó en la cama.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo juro por Lunita, el ser que más amo en esta vida. Confía en mi.

James no tuvo otra opción que creerle.

—Te avisaré cuando esté el desayuno.

—Está bien.

James se puso unas pantuflas y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina. ¿Meowth mantendría su palabra? Ya había intentado suicidarse una vez, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado con Lunita en sus vidas y el embarazo de Jessie. Las cosas estaban yendo bien hasta ayer.

Mientras James preparaba los omelettes, escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la guitarra de Meowth que venía desde la sala, lo que le dio cierto alivio.

 _Si yo al final me rompiera_

 _Y de todo esto yo me riera_

 _¿Qué harías tú?_

 _Si yo al final cayera rendido al suelo_

 _Y no soportara más todo esto_

 _¿Qué harías tú?_

 _Por favor, hazme pedazos_

 _Y luego entiérralos_

 _Porque yo ya no quiero seguir_

James apagó la hornalla con un seco movimiento de la muñeca y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Meowth. El pokemón parlante estaba sentado en un sillón, tocando su vieja guitarra.

—¿Eh? —Meowth paró de tocar y lo miró—. ¿Ya está el desayuno?

James se acercó y se puso de rodillas.

—Creo que… que podemos ayudar a tus amigos de Hollywood.

Meowth se lo quedó mirando en silencio un par de segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿Cómo?

—Oak tiene amigos en todos lados. Podrían terminar en un santuario pokemón o los podrían reubicar en otra ciudad donde fácilmente podrían conseguir alimento.

Meowth soltó una risa seca.

—Los santuarios son solo para pokemón protegidos y en cuanto a otra ciudad… será bonito al principio, pero luego van a empezar a poner vidrio molido en la comida o aparecerán muertos dentro de sacos de arpillera. Necesitan un lugar seguro donde poder vivir en paz.

James le acarició la cabeza.

—Te juro que encontraremos un buen lugar, ¿si? No te deprimas.

Meowth le sonrió apenas.

—Lo intentaré. Pero las cosas que pasaron anoche fueron… muy fuertes para mi. Necesito poner mi cabeza y mi corazón en orden antes de seguir adelante.

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres despertar a Jessie y decirle que ya está el desayuno?

—Enseguida.

Meowth dejó la guitarra sobre el sillón y fue a la habitación. James se dirigió a la cocina y llevó todo lo necesario a la sala para el desayuno. No tardaron mucho en llegar todos y sentarse alrededor de la mesa para desayunar.

Durante el desayuno, mientras tenían charlas circunstanciales, James notó que Oak estaba muy callado y con la mirada perdida. No quería meterse en los asuntos del profesor, pero se preocupaba por el y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Se siente bien, profesor? Lo noto… callado.

Oak sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera estado en trance.

—¿Eh?

—Le preguntaba si se sentía bien.

Oak apenas dibujó una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—Hablé con Delia anoche —dijo, en un suspiro.

—¿Acaso terminaron? —le preguntó Jessie.

—No… aún. Fui a su casa y le dije que si no aclaraba nuestra relación con Ash, terminábamos.

—¿Y ella que dijo?

—Prometió hacerlo hoy mismo. Va a ser un desastre.

—Ni que lo digas —Jessie comió uno de los panqueques de manera despreocupada—. El chico vendrá hasta aquí hecho una furia, puedo asegurarlo.

—Conozco bien a Ash y sé que lo hará —asintió Oak. Como si quisiera cambiar de tema, se dirigió a Meowth, quien también había estado callado—. Oye, Meowth, ¿quieres ir al laboratorio para que discutamos sobre como ayudar a tu pandilla?

Los ojos de Meowth se iluminaron.

—¿Lo harías?

—Lo haremos —lo corrigió Oak—. Apenas terminemos el desayuno.

James sonrió internamente. Sentía que había evitado una tragedia. Pero como ahora se venía otra catástrofe de la mano de Ash, tenía que tomar medidas para que Oak y Meowth no sean interrumpidos por la ira asesina del chico.

* * *

Para variar, en lugar de entrenar en el fondo, se puso a entrenar en el frente del rancho, que era muy espacioso para entrenar. Si veía a Ash, podría frenarlo a tiempo.

—¡Persian, usa Joya de Luz! ¡Growlie, Ataque Rápido!

La gema de Persian brilló y un montón de rocas se materializaron para arrojarse encima de Growlithe, pero el pokemón de fuego las esquivó con facilidad y lo golpeó con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Bien hecho, Growlie! Persian, también lo estas haciendo bien, pero hay que seguir entrenando.

Persian lanzó un gruñido. No parecía muy feliz.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedes ser perfecto en todo. Solo tenemos que…

James se interrumpió cuando vio una figura que se acercaba por el camino, seguido de una mucha más pequeña. No tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de que eran Ash y Pikachu. ¿Delia le habría contado la verdad?

—Mr Mime, ponte en posición. Haz una barrera si es necesario, pero no dejes que Ash entre a la casa hasta que yo te diga.

El ex circense, quien estaba regando las plantas, asintió y se puso en posición defensiva. James esperó a que Ash estuviera cerca para hablarle.

—¡Ash! ¡Que gusto verte! ¿Una batalla de práctica?

Ash no respondió ni aminoró la marcha. Su cara estaba casi irreconocible por los ojos hinchados por las lagrimas y el rostro contraído por el enojo. Definitivamente lo sabía.

—¡Ash! —James se puso en medio y lo agarró por los hombros con fuerza.

—¡Sueltame! —le gritó Ash, intentando zafarse.

—Dime que te sucede —le dijo James en el tono más tranquilo que pudo.

—¡Tengo que hablar con Oak! —Ash siguió retorciéndose en sus brazos.

—No creo que tus intenciones sean esas.

—¡Déjame pasar! ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

Pikachu miró a Ash, confundido. No parecía tener muchas ganas de pelear. Luego miró a James, con sus mejillas chispeando.

—Pikachu, ¿de verdad quieres dejar que Ash entre y lastime a Oak o a si mismo?

Pikachu emitió un gemido lastimero y bajó las orejas, aunque sus mejillas seguían cargadas de electricidad.

—¡Pikachu, Impactrueno! —siguió gritando Ash, estaba vez ahogándose con su llanto.

—Basta, Ash, basta —James lo apretujó contra su pecho—. Cálmate.

Poco a poco, Ash dejó de luchar y se rindió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de James.

—¿Cómo pudieron… como pudieron hacerme esto? —lloró Ash

James tragó saliva. No quería opinar sobre Delia y Oak con el chico, mucho menos cuando ni él mismo había tenido buenos padres como ejemplo, pero no sabía que más hacer.

—Los adultos no siempre toman decisiones inteligentes, ni siquiera los que son padres —murmuró James—. ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta y hablemos de ello? Golpear a Oak no ayudará.

Ash se separó y asintió, secándose los ojos con una mano. Su Pikachu se subió al hombro y comenzó a lamerle la mejilla en un intento de consolarlo.

—Mr Mime, dile a Meowth que me fui con Ash a dar un paseo —le informó Ash al pokemón psíquico. Sacó varias pokebolas de su bolsillo y llamó a todos sus pokemón dentro de las pokebolas, excepto a Nina, quien esquivó el rayo rojo y se tiró a sus brazos, refregándose contra su pecho.

Ash y James salieron de los terrenos del rancho y se pusieron a caminar en silencio. Ash era el que lideraba el camino y James no se lo discutió. Si necesitaba un lugar donde se sintiera más tranquilo, bienvenido sea.

Después de andar un rato, llegaron a un rio angosto, pero que tenía pinta de ser profundo. Había un puente rústico de madera que parecía que no soportaría que alguien más cruzara por encima. Le faltaban varias tablas y algunas partes de las cuerdas parecían carcomidas.

—Venía a pescar aquí con mi padre —dijo Ash, sentándose en una roca. La voz le temblaba—. No entiendo por qué nos dejó. ¿Fui un mal hijo?

—No, no, no digas eso nunca —James le palmeó la espalda—. Tú no tienes la culpa.

Ash asintió despacio. De golpe, se levantó y se giró hacia James.

—Lo sabías —musitó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo sabías! ¡Sabias lo de mi madre y Oak y no me dijiste nada! ¡Traidor! —Ash lo empujó con ambas manos y James trastabilló, pero no se calló. Pikachu hizo un gesto con sus patas para que se calmara. Nina, en cambio, se puso en posición de ataque.

—¡Ash, cálmate! ¡Lo sabíamos, pero no nos contaron ellos, sino que nos dimos cuenta solos! Bueno, en realidad Jessie fue la que se dio cuenta.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Porque era cosa de tu madre que te lo contara, no nuestra. Es un problema demasiado personal para que nos involucremos.

Ash miró para un costado. Su pecho subía y bajaba bruscamente.

—Me tratan como si fuera un idiota…

—Ash, no es eso.

—¿Y por qué no me contaron nada entonces? —gritó Ash.

—No lo sé, Ash, pero supongo que pensaba que te estaba haciendo un bien—dijo James, muy despacio—. Oak fue el que la convenció de que te contara la verdad porque no era justo para ninguno ocultártelo.

Ash se tapó los ojos con una mano, como si quisiera desaparecer por arte de magia.

—Me siento mal —gimió Ash. James solo atinó a acercarse y a acomodarle la gorra.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Pero no estás solo. Estás conmigo. Y haré lo que sea para ayudarte.

* * *

Lo único que hicieron Ash y James en el rio durante una hora fue estar sentados juntos mirando el agua correr por debajo del destartalado puente. Una vez que tuvieron suficiente, se levantaron y volvieron al rancho de Oak.

Apenas entraron a la casa, notaron que estaban Misty, Brock y Delia esperándolos, además de Oak y Jessie. Esta última se levantó de golpe al verlo.

—Hijo —Delia intentó ir hacia él, pero se congeló al ver la expresión de Ash.

—Mamá, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo —le dijo, cortante.

Misty se acercó a Ash.

—Entiendo que estés molesto, pero…

—¿Molesto? No estoy molesto, estoy furioso. Mi madre cree que soy demasiado idiota como para que me cuenten cosas importantes de mi propia familia,

—Ella solo quiso…

—… protegerme? ¿De qué? Me habría sentido mejor si me hubieran dicho hace años que mi padre era un infeliz. Pude haber lidiado con eso, tal vez. Hacerme a la idea de que nunca regresaría.

Delia se apretujó las manos sobre su falda.

—Ash, sé que debí habértelo contado pero… me fue muy difícil criarte yo sola después de que tu padre se fue. Me sentí destrozada y no quería que te destrozara a ti también. Preferí enfrentarme yo sola a todo.

Ash miró hacia el suelo. Respiró profundo antes de hablar.

—Profesor Oak…

—¿Si? —respondió el científico, aturdido.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche aquí? —le dijo—. Misty y Brock se pueden quedar con mamá. Solo será por hoy.

Oak miró a Delia, quien asintió con la cabeza, derrotada.

—Claro que puedes quedarte.

—Gracias.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Ash se marchó, yendo aparentemente al patio de atrás para estar con los pokemón.

—Bueno, pensé que sería peor —dijo Jessie, ya levantándose. Se dirigió a Delia—. Quedese tranquila, Delia. Su hijo la perdonará tarde o temprano. Solo hay que darle tiempo y espacio.

—¿Hablaras con él? No creo que quiera escucharme —le preguntó Delia de manera atropellada.

Jessie torció sus labios como si no quisiera meterse, pero luego suspiró.

—No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

Delia apretó las manos de Jessie.

—Muchas gracias, Jessie.

James se dejó caer en el sillón. Estaba emocionalmente agotado por Meowth y Ash. Ahora que Jessie se iba a encargar del chico, se podía encargar de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, Oak se ocupó de llamar a unos amigos para que rescataran al antiguo clan de Meowth y llevarlos a un lugar mejor, lejos de la ciudad en ruinas que alguna vez fue hogar de gente millonaria dedicada a la industria del cine. Meowth estuvo todo el tiempo al lado del científico, indicando todo lo que tenía que hacer para que el clan aceptara. De no hacerlo, Meowth mismo viajaría a Hollywood para convencerlos.

—Persian no se lleva bien con los humanos y los otros Meowth tampoco —le explicó a Oak—. Pero tal vez la desesperación los haga cambiar de opinión. Supongo que… Meowzie los convencería, a menos que fuera tan arrogante para no aceptar una ayuda que provenga de mi —Meowth dijo esto último con tono amargo.

—Pase lo que pase, llamarán de inmediato para avisarnos. Al menos lo intentaste, ¿no? Si ellos no aceptan tu ayuda no tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

—Sé que debería ser así, pero Persian y los chicos fueron mi primera familia y no puedo dejarlos ahí.

—¿Y Meowzie?

Meowth se puso tieso.

—Creo que fui muy ciego para no ver la clase de Meowth que era. Ella siempre se mostró tal cual es y me rechazó, pero yo seguí intentando conquistarla como un idiota. Fue culpa mía, no suya. Fue el peor error de mi vida.

Oak sonrió de manera condescendiente y le acarició la cabeza.

—De no haber cometido ese error, nunca hubieras aprendido a hablar, caminar y miles de cosas increíbles que puedes hacer; no habrías conocido a Jessie y James y nunca habrías tenido oportunidad de ser padre de Lunita, quien quiere ser como tú. De los errores pueden salir grandes aciertos.

Meowth se quedó de piedra. El científico tenía razón. Había hecho grandes cosas que jamás habría imaginado que podía hacer y había conocido gente maravillosa.

De pronto, se sintió mucho mejor.

—Nunca habría conseguido todo esto de no ser por mi estupidez —Meowth sintió ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

—Exactamente —rio Oak.

Meowth lo miró, con una sonrisa.

—Nunca me sentí tan feliz por equivocarme.


	50. La llegada

**Se cortó la luz por cuatro días, así que tardé mucho esta vez, lo siento.**

 **Kaiser: Yo no diría que no merecen ayuda, estaban muy desesperados por sobrevivir e iban a hacer cualquier cosa por eso.**

 **Capitulo cincuenta**

 **La llegada**

Meowth estaba más tranquilo, por suerte para todos. Con Lunita a su alrededor dando y exigiendo mimos era difícil estar triste.

Lo preocupante era Ash.

Durante la cena, Ash admitió que no estaba molesto con Oak. Sabía que era un buen hombre y que no lastimaría a su madre. Solo estaba un poco aturdido por todo lo que no le habían dicho durante años. Jessie no quiso hablar y dejó que el chico tuviera su espacio. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él después.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, Jessie invitó a Ash al patio trasero del rancho, para poder hablar más tranquilos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —fue lo primero que ella le preguntó cuando se sentaron en unas sillas de jardín.

—Un poco mejor —respondió Ash—, Pero aún estoy molesto con mi madre.

—¿Vas a volver a tu casa?

Ash titubeó.

—No… no lo sé. Es que siento que…no confía en mi.

Jessie se remojó los labios.

—Tu madre quiso evitar lastimarte, solo eso. No digo que haya sido una decisión inteligente, pero no lo hizo por maldad.

—¡Pero era algo muy importante! —Ash alzó la voz—. Se trata de mi padre, de alguien de mi familia. ¿Cómo fue capaz de ocultarme algo así? ¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo? No me sorprendería si me enterara de que está muerto o algo así y esto sea una mentira.

Jessie negó con la cabeza.

—Las mujeres (y los hombres también) pueden reaccionar de manera muy raras al rompimiento. Creo que tu madre sufrió tanto con la separación que decidió hacer como si nunca existiera para poder seguir adelante y quiso que tú también hicieras lo mismo.

Ash se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

—Fue demasiado tiempo…

Jessie asintió.

—Si, tu madre cometió el error de dejar pasar años antes de contártelo.

—Y solo lo hizo porque el profesor Oak le dijo que lo hiciera. Nunca me lo hubiera contado de otra manera.

—Nunca lo sabremos. Pero déjame decirte esto: tu madre te ama y deberías reconsiderar ciertas…

Un dolor en su vientre le cortó la frase y la respiración, impidiéndole hablar. Su panza, tan redonda como un balón, estaba dura como una roca. Ash se levantó de golpe.

—¿Jessie? —le preguntó Ash, alarmado—. ¿Qué tienes?

Jessie respiraba con dificultad. Un liquido caliente comenzó a escurrirse entre sus piernas.

—Ash… Llama a James… el bebé va a nacer.

* * *

De no ser por Oak, todo hubiera sido un desastre total.

Todos en el rancho estaban histéricos. Como Jessie y James estaban muy nerviosos por el parto, Meowth se puso casi a gritar y a correr en círculos, cosa que hizo que Lunita comenzara a llorar. Como si eso fuera poco, Arbok salió de su pokebola casi tan nervioso como los demás y no había forma de que quisiera entrar a su pokebola.

—Escuchen todos —dijo Oak, apenas terminó de hablar con el hospital para que viniera la ambulancia. Jessie estaba sentada en un sillón, sosteniéndose el vientre con una mano entre quejidos de dolor—. Jessie, respira profundo; James, ve a buscar el bolso que preparaste para este momento; Meowth, no pasa nada malo, son todos los partos del mundo, incluyendo para los pokemón cuando ponen huevos, así que mejor calma a tu hija; Arbok, tu ama va a estar bien y todo esto es normal, no te asustes; Ash, llama a Gary y dile que venga con cualquiera de sus padres para que cuiden el rancho en mi ausencia porque yo también iré al hospital ¿Está todo claro?

Todos asintieron y obedecieron a Oak, mientras el científico se quedó al lado de Jessie para reconfortarla.

—¿Estás bien, Jessie?

—¿¡Soy madre primeriza, como crees que estoy!? —le gritó Jessie, con el rostro cubierto de sudor. Oak ni parpadeó ante sus gritos.

—Jessie, lo primero que tienes que hacer es calmarte y respirar profundo —le respondió Oak en tu tono bajo y calmo—. Yo pasé lo mismo con mi difunta esposa, no te preocupes. Todos estamos aquí para ayudarte. Incluso tu Arbok.

Arbok se acercó a Jessie, reposando su barbilla en el brazo del sillón. Jessie apenas pudo acariciarle la cabeza para calmarlo un poco.

La ambulancia tardó quince minutos en llegar. James y Oak entraron junto con Jessie, pero no había forma de que los paramédicos dejaran entrar a Meowth, Lunita y Arbok. Al final, solo dejaron entrar a Lunita. Arbok seguiría la ambulancia con Meowth montado en su lomo. Ash se quedaría en el rancho hasta que llegara Gary con su familia.

El viaje fue rápido, pero a James le pareció una eternidad. Tenía un conjunto de emociones licuadas justo en su estómago, donde se encontraban la alegría, el miedo, los nervios y la angustia. Lo único que podía hacer era tomarla de la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea si todo iba a salir bien. Por suerte, Oak estaba allí para reconfortar a ambos.

—Este será el día más importante de sus vidas —les dijo—. No tengan miedo, conozco a los médicos del hospital y son excelentes profesionales. Todos los apoyaremos.

James apretó fuerte la mano de Jessie y ella lo hizo a su vez mientras se miraban a los ojos. Dentro de poco tiempo, su hija llegaría a sus vidas para hacerla aún mejor.

* * *

Meowth estaba sentado en la sala de espera, muerto de nervios. Lunita dormía a su lado, compartiendo la silla. Oak estaba en la silla de al lado y Arbok deambulaba de un lado al otro del pasillo como si el bebé fuera de él, asustando a todo desprevenido que se le cruzaba en su camino. James estaba con Jessie en una de las habitaciones, asistiéndola en el parto.

—Arbok, te vas a cansar si sigues yendo de aquí para allá —le dijo Oak amablemente.

—A mi me está cansando. Tanto ir y venir me está mareando —se quejó Meowth, quien lo seguía con la mirada perdida

 _—No me mires_ —le respondió Arbok, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Sería un placer, de no ser porque estás pasando frente a mi maldita cara —gruñó Meowth.

—Basta —se metió Oak, sin perder su amabilidad—. No podemos hacer nada por Jessie aquí, salvo esperar a que nazca el bebé.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Meowth se concentró viendo a su hija dormir hecha un bollito. Pensó en Jessie y James, quienes sentirían lo mismo que él cuando vieran a su propia hija dormir plácidamente en sus brazos. Ninguna sensación podría ser más hermosa que esa, sin duda.

Unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo.

—¿Ya nació? —preguntó Ash, apresurado, con Pikachu corriendo detrás de él.

—Aún no. ¿Gary está en el rancho?

—Si, está junto con su mamá.

Ash tomó asiento al lado de Oak.

—¿Avisaste a tu madre? —le preguntó el profesor.

Ash bajó la mirada.

—A Misty y a Brock —dijo, con la voz apagada—. Dijeron que vendrían enseguida con mamá.

Oak le pasó una mano por el hombro. Pikachu se subió a las rodillas de Ash y se apretó un poco contra su estómago.

—Bueno, al menos Jamie va a nacer antes de la Liga, como tú querías, ¿no? —le dijo Oak, como para distraerlo del tema de su madre.

A Ash se le iluminó el rostro de nuevo.

—Así James y yo nos enfrentaremos en la Liga —Ash se quedó pensativo mirando a la nada durante dos segundos antes de preguntarle—. ¿Cuánto falta para la Liga?

—Una semana.

—¿¡Una semana!? —Ash casi saltó del asiento, asustando a Pikachu—. ¡Casi no he entrenado!

—¡Shh! —lo calló Meowth—¡Estamos en un hospital!

—Oh, lo siento… Pero no puedo creer que falte tan poco tiempo.

—Pues… tienes toda la semana para entrenar, ¿no?

—Si, pero una semana no será suficiente…

Oak le palmeó la espalda.

—Seguro que lo harás bien, no te preocupes.

Ash se levantó, sujetando a Pikachu en sus brazos.

—Voy al baño, ya regreso —se excusó y se fue caminando por el pasillo, esquivando a Arbok al pasar.

Apenas se fue, Meowth soltó un suspiro.

—Si que la está pasando mal con su madre —comentó

—En algún momento tendrá que superarlo —respondió Oak—. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si Delia no hubiera sido clara con Ash desde el principio…

—¡Profesor!

Misty apareció por el pasillo corriendo, seguido de Brock y Delia.

—¡Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos! —exclamó Misty, deteniéndose al frente de Oak para recuperar el aliento.

—¡Estamos en un hospital! —exclamó Meowth. Lunita se movió, en sueños.

—¿Ya nació? —preguntó Brock

—Aún no.

Delia miró a su alrededor, de manera nostálgica.

—Yo tuve a Ash en este mismo hospital hace once años —dijo, con su voz embebida en recuerdos—. Estaba asustada, pero fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Mi ex marido estaba conmigo y me juró que siempre estaríamos juntos como una familia. Pero lo único que importa de ese recuerdo ahora es cuando tuve a Ash en mis brazos. Se veía tan… frágil y hermoso. Prometí hacer cualquier cosa para que mi pequeño creciera feliz junto a su familia—suspiró de manera entrecortada—. Aparentemente no lo hice muy bien. Tuvo una familia rota y una madre que le ocultó cosas importantes para su vida.

Oak se levantó de la silla y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Delia, no te tortures más —le susurró Oak, besándola en la frente.

—¿Mamá?

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Ash parado en medio del pasillo, mirando a Delia con los ojos vidriosos. Delia se separó de Oak, pero no se animó a acercarse a su hijo.

—Ash, yo…

No la dejó terminar de hablar. El chico fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza contra su pecho.

—No digas nada, mamá, solo abrázame.

Delia sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas y le acarició la mejilla. En medio de toda la escena emotiva, una de las puertas se abrió y salió James. Un llanto de bebé se escuchaba atrás.

—Ya nació.

* * *

Jamie era la única bebé que había nacido en el hospital, así que se encontraba alrededor de cunas vacías en la sala de Neonatología. James estaba con la nariz pegada al vidrio, haciéndole caras a su hija.

—Hola, mi preciosa —le decía, con la voz con la uno siempre le habla a los bebés—. Papi está aquí, papi está aquí.

—Te ves como un tonto —le dijo Ash, riéndose.

James se giró, ya más serio.

—Cuando tengas tu propio hijo, ya verás.

—¿Hijos? Nunca, ya se como se hacen los bebes y es un asco —le replicó, haciendo una mueca.

—Ya verás cuando cumplas trece…

—¡Yo quiero ver! —exclamó Meowth, desde el suelo.

—¡Lunita también, nya!

James alzó a ambos y los puso uno en cada hombro.

—Ahí está.

Meowth se quedó mudo por varios segundos, admirándola como si fuera la moneda más grande y brillante que hubiese visto jamás.

—¡Es tan hermosa! —exclamó, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Meowth, no llores —James lo estrujó contra su pecho.

Lunita se trepó a James por sus propios medios hasta llegar a su hombro y miró a la bebé con mucha atención.

—¿Jamie? —preguntó.

—Si, es ella —le respondió James.

—Es bonita, pero no para llorar, nya —sentenció Lunita.

Meowth giró la cabeza hacia ella, riéndose.

—¿Y tu eres tan bonita para llorar?

—Si, pero a Lunita no gusta que gente llore —dijo.

—Va a ser preciosa cuando crezca —afirmó Misty, apoyando una mano sobre el vidrio.

Ash se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo —se giró hacia James—. Ahora que ya nació, ¿iras a la Liga?

James lanzó una risotada y bajó a Meowth y a Lunita.

—Claro que iré, pero voy a bajar mucho el ritmo del entrenamiento para poder atender a Jessie y a Jamie —se alejó unos pasos—. Y hablando de Jessie, voy a estar con ella. ¡Arbok!

Arbok, quien estaba mirando a la bebé de manera fija y casi sin pestañear, giró su cabeza hacia James.

—Vamos a ver a Jessie, andando.

—No creo que lo dejen entrar los médicos —opinó Oak.

Arbok emitió un siseo agresivo.

—¡Hey, Lunita está aquí! —lo retó Meowth.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Ash.

—Dijo que los médicos pueden…. Tragarse sus órdenes, pero que él va a ver a su ama.

—Pero papi, Arbok dijo que los médicos podían meterse sus ordenes por el…

—Lunita, Arbok dijo algo malo y se tiene que disculpar, ¿cierto, Arbok? — Meowth agregó esto último mirando al pokemón veneno con los ojos entrecerrados.

Arbok miró hacia arriba y murmuró algo.

—Así está mejor —aprobó Meowth.

—Bueno, ya me voy a ver a Jessie. No tardaré mucho.

James fue hasta la habitación e intentó ignorar a toda persona que pegaba un grito, se paralizaba o salía corriendo al notar el Arbok de tres metros de largo que lo seguía como si fuese su sombra.

—Hola, Jessie —la saludó James cuando abrió la puerta.

Jessie estaba tendida en la cama, tapada con unas sábanas blancas y con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo. Se la veía cansada, pero feliz.

—Nos vimos hace menos de media hora —susurró ella, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Te traje una sorpresa.

James se hizo a un lado y Arbok entró en la habitación, con mucho cuidado de no tirar nada a su paso hasta llegar a Jessie.

—Hola, Arbok —el pokemón bajó la cabeza y Jessie lo acarició con lentitud, pero lleno de cariño —¿Has visto a Jamie?

Arbok asintió y se refregó contra ella.

—Es hermosa, ¿cierto? —Arbok volvió a asentir.

—Igual que tú —James se sentó en la orilla de la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco cansada, pero nada más. No veo la hora de irme de aquí y descansar en el rancho.

—Te darán de alta esta tarde, no te preocupes por eso

Jessie dejó de acariciar a Arbok y tomó la mano de James.

—Somos una familia completa ahora.

James le sonrió.

—Lo somos.

—Y necesitamos tener nuestro propio hogar.

—Nos iremos a vivir a la casa de mis abuelos al finalizar la liga, ¿si? No te preocupes por eso.

Jessie asintió. De repente, se puso seria.

—¿Seremos buenos padres, James?

Esa era una pregunta que le venía carcomiendo la cabeza a James durante meses y meses, pero no valía la pena preocupar a Jessie.

—No sé si seremos los mejores, pero de algo estoy seguro: nunca le va a faltar amor.


	51. La Liga Pokemon

**¡Buenas!**

 **Siento haber tardado, pero la Universidad me comió un poco de tiempo.**

 **Andreina:** **I don't understand what you mean by "add more" to the story. Can you explain it to me?**

 **Kaiser: La pequeña al fin nació, pero ahora tiene que enfrentarse con la Liga Pokemón y luego con el desafío de ser padre primerizo. Ash no ha entrenado mucho, pero ahora Charizard le hace caso y eso lo hace algo peligroso.**

 **Capitulo cincuenta y uno**

 **La Liga Pokemon.**

Una semana pasó desde que Jamie nació.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo James redujo el entrenamiento al mínimo para poder estar con su hija, así fuera simplemente quedársela mirando durante dos horas mientras la pequeña dormía dentro de su moises.

Apenas regresaron al rancho, James llamó a sus abuelos para contarle la noticia del nacimiento de su hija. Sus abuelos se emocionaron mucho y prometieron visitarlo en la Liga, ya que su abuela aún se estaba recuperando de la fuerte gripe que le había agarrado.

A pesar de que James estaba entrenando poco, Meowth no dejó su entrenamiento. Al fin había llegado la maldita Piedra eterna por la que había esperado más de un mes. Aparentemente, la enfermera Joy se había olvidado de su pedido y hacía poco lo había recordado. Parecía una roca común y corriente con un poco de brillantina encima, pero Oak le aseguró que no era falsa. Ahora la tenía colgada de su cuello, como si fuera un collar.

Cuando faltaban tres días para la liga, el ataque Día de Pago finalmente salió. En uno de sus movimientos, el amuleto brilló con fuerza y cuatro monedas salieron volando, aterrizando en el pasto. Meowth se quedó mudo durante casi medio minuto antes de salir corriendo y contarle a todos.

—¡ME SALIÓ! ¡SÉ DIA DE PAGO! —gritó por todo el rancho, asustando a todos. Una vez que Meowth se calmó un poco, les mostró a Oak, Jessie y James las monedas que habíatirado.

—Te felicito —le dijo Oak, tomando una de ellas y examinándola detenidamente—. Si sigues entrenando, podrías tirar hasta más de una docena de monedas.

—Ja, lo hubieras aprendido antes, gato malcriado —lo retó Jessie en modo de burla.

—Basta, Jessie, déjalo, hizo un muy buen trabajo —James le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro a modo de regaño.

Meowth levantó las monedas que estaban tiradas y le dio una a Jessie y la otra a James.

—Escuché por ahí que las monedas salidas de un primer Día de Pago atraían la fortuna a quien las tuviera encima y que jamás serían pobres. Quiero que las conserven. Usted también, profesor Oak, guardela.

—Oh, muchas gracias —le agradeció Oak.

—¿Y que harás con la última? —le preguntó Jessie.

—Se la daré a Brock cuando lo vea. La Liga ya está cerca, ¿no?

—Demasiado —James estaba muy nervioso. ¿Y si lo eliminaban en la primera ronda? Sería una vergüenza en televisión nacional.

Oak le palmeó el hombro.

—¿Nervioso? No te preocupes, seguro que lo harás bien. No digo que ganes, pero estarás bien.

* * *

Finalmente, el día llegó.

James se despertó a las cinco de la mañana, hecho un manojo de nervios. Sabiendo que no podía volver a dormirse, se levantó y se vistió, ansioso. Antes de salir, le dio un beso a Jessie y a Jamie.

Durante dos horas, James se quedó sentado en el patio trasero, rodeado de todos sus pokemón. En silencio, solo acariciándolos uno por uno. A veces soltaba un aleatorio "Todo saldrá bien" y eso era todo. Así lo descubrió Oak a las siete de la mañana.

—¿Nervioso? —le preguntó Oak.

—Un poco —minimizó James.

—Será mejor que desayunes algo antes de ir. ¿Iras a buscar a Ash?

—Hablamos sobre eso y quedamos de acuerdo en que viajaríamos por separado esta vez. Somos rivales, al fin y al cabo.

Oak se rio un poco.

—Si tu lo dices…

—Oiga, hay que tomarlo en serio. No porque Ash sea mi amigo me dejaré ganar.

Oak asintió.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—¿Usted irá a la Liga?

—Recién iré dentro de unos días. Tengo que dejar varias cosas en orden antes de irme.

James se levantó, puso a todos sus pokemón dentro de sus pokebolas y despertó a Jessie, Meowth y Lunita para que desayunaran juntos. James comió a la velocidad de la luz los panqueques que hizo Meowth y se quemo la garganta con el café con leche.

—¿Quieres terminar en el hospital, James? —lo retó Jessie.

James casi ni la oyó. Terminó su taza y se levantó.

—Preparemos nuestras cosas. No sabemos cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar.

—¿Pero nos dejarán entrar a todos? Pensé que el alojamiento era solo para entrenadores —dijo Meowth.

—Entrenadores y acompañantes —lo corrigió James—. Estaremos varios días en las cabañas…

—Si es que no te eliminan en las eliminatorias —se burló el gato.

Jessie le pegó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Estoy segura que voy a disfrutar de unos lindos días de relax mientras participes en la Liga —Jessie se echó para atrás en la silla—. Así que quiero que dures hasta los cuartos de final al menos.

James sonrió, intentando que no se notara lo presionado que se sentía.

—Lo prometo, cariño.

* * *

Jessie, James, Meowth, Lunita y Jamie viajaron en la carreta todo el camino hasta la Liga Pokemón. En ningún momento se cruzaron con Ash y sus amigos y James temió que llegara tarde.

En una parte del camino, tuvieron que correrse porque estaban en el recorrido de la antorcha que se hacía todos los años para la inauguración de la Liga. La llevaba un hombre de tal vez unos treinta años con aspecto de atleta mientras una camioneta y una oficial Jenny lo seguían.

—Supuestamente es el fuego de Moltres —comentó James, mientras la comitiva se perdía de vista—. No pueden empezar la Liga sin encender la antorcha que está dentro del estadio.

—¿La encenderán hoy? —preguntó Meowth.

—Mañana a la mañana, si no me equivoco, en la ceremonia de apertura.

—¿La has visto alguna vez? —le preguntó Jessie. Tenia a Jamie en sus brazos, profundamente dormida.

—Una vez lo vi por televisión, pero supongo que nada se compara a verla en persona —le respondió James.

—Espero que no sea muy temprano. Necesito mi sueño de belleza —le dijo Jessie con su tono arrogante de siempre.

—¿Qué es temprano para ti? ¿El mediodía? —se burló Meowth.

Jessie le dio un leve empujón a modo de respuesta.

—Como si tu te despertaras al la salida del sol.

Sin más incidentes llegaron a Ciudad Victoria al atardecer, el lugar donde se celebraba la Liga todos los años. Construida entre un lago cristalino y una cadena montañosa, parecía un lugar maravilloso para visitar cualquier día del año. James había ido allí una vez antes de sumarse al Equipo Rocket, pero fuera de la fecha de la Liga y le había parecido una ciudad tranquila y hermosa.

Pocas veces habían visto tanta aglomeración de gente. Las calles estaban atestadas de entrenadores de todas las edades que habían venido a registrarse, turistas y Dios sabe que más. A Jessie y James les estaba costando un poco avanzar con la carreta, ya que varias personas estaban paradas en medio del camino. Mientras intentaban ubicarse, Meowth notó a alguien.

—¡Miren, allí esta Gary! —señaló.

James detuvo la carreta. Sentado en la mesa exterior de una cafetería, tomando té, estaba Gary junto a su Bulbasaur.

—¡Hola! —los saludó Gary alegremente—. ¡Casi pensé que no vendrían!

—¿Estás loco? —James se bajó de la carreta y acarició la cabeza del pokemón plantao—. ¡Claro que voy a participar?

Gary inclinó la cabeza, mirando dentro de la carreta.

—¿Ash no vino con ustedes? —preguntó, extrañado.

—No, decidimos venir por separado.

Gary asintió.

—Fue una buena decisión. Puede que te enfrentes a él en la batalla y no te conviene que sepa tus tácticas. Para ser un buen entrenador, hay que conocer al oponente —recitó esto último como si fuera un maestro de primaria.

—Lo sé. A propósito, ¿sabes donde tengo que ir? Estoy algo perdido.

Gary terminó de tomar su té.

—Por supuesto —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Camarera, la cuenta.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la zona de cabañas, donde los entrenadores se alojaban. Eran básicamente todas iguales: angostas y de dos pisos. Contaba con cocina, comedor, baño y una habitación, todo amueblado. Incluso le habían puesto una cuna en el dormitorio.

—Esto es vida —Jessie dejó a Jamie en la cuna y se dejó caer en la cama—. Dios, esta cama si que es cómoda.

Lunita se trepó a la cama de un salto.

—¡Cama! —gritó, entre risas.

James las miró a ambas. Por un segundo, se olvidó de la Liga y se sintió como si solo estuviera de vacaciones.

—Mientras ustedes están ahí de vagos, yo voy a preparar la cena. Dicen que la nevera de las cabañas ya vienen con comida —dijo Meowth, saliendo de la habitación.

—Recuerda que Gary dijo que no era la gran cosa —le dijo James antes de que el pokemón gato desapareciera.

James se sentó en la cama y Lunita no tardó un segundo en subirse a sus piernas para recibir sus mimos. Mientras la acariciaba, James le dio un vistazo a la cuna.

—Pensé que Jamie sería como esos bebés que se la pasan la mitad del día llorando, pero es muy tranquila —comentó James, asombrado—. No recuerdo que me haya despertado durante la noche o algo así.

—En realidad, si lloró alguna que otra vez, solo que tú no te despertaste —Jessie cerró los ojos—. Es una nena bien portada.

James se acostó a su lado y Lunita se acurrucó en su pecho, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

—Es nuestra nena bien portada —corrigió James, tomando a Jessie de la mano.

—¿A quien habrá salido así? —se preguntó Jessie.

—No a ti

Jessie lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Tonto —rio ella.

James puso a Lunita a un costado, se giró y la abrazó por la cintura, mientras la besaba en el cuello.

—James… cuarentena —le recordó ella, con un gruñido.

—¿Y que? ¿Acaso no puedo ser mimoso?

—Oh, se muy bien para que son esos mimos…

James la besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Esta espera será una tortura —James se llevó la mano a la cabeza, en un gesto melodramático.

—¿Y crees que para mi no? —Jessie le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, contradiciendo lo que había dicho un minuto atrás.

Antes de que James mandara la cuarentena y todas las órdenes del medico al mismísimo demonio, Meowth apareció.

—Gary tenía razón. No hay la gran cosa. Espero que les gusten los macarrones con queso —giró sobre sus talones—. Y no hagan eso delante de mi hija, degenerados —agregó con irritación antes de marcharse.

Jessie y James se miraron a los ojos y se rieron como si fueran dos adolescentes. Ella sacó su pokebola y llamó a Arbok.

—Cuida bien de mi pequeña, ¿si? —le dijo Jessie. Arbok asintió y se puso al lado de la cuna como un fiel guardaespaldas. Ya con el estomago gruñendo, bajaron por las escaleras.

* * *

James casi no pudo dormir. Estuvo con la mirada clavada en el techo, levantándose ocasionalmente para chequear el estado de su hija y cambiarle los pañales. Era tan hermosa que le dolia. Cuando Jessie se levantó para darle el pecho, no se sorprendió de verlo despierto.

—Noche difícil, ¿eh? —comentó, entre bostezos. James asintió, medio dormido—. Pues más vale que estés espabilado cuando entres al estadio. No quiero que caigas redondo al suelo y que medio Kanto oiga tus ronquidos.

—Entonces seguiré durmien…

—Ni se te ocurra —lo amenazó Jessie—. Si te duermes ahora, será más difícil mantenerte despierto después. Mejor ve a lavarte la cara y prepárate un café bien cargado. Ya podrás dormir todo lo que quieras al final del día.

Tenía razón. No podía dormir ahora. Se dio una ducha rápida y se preparó un café fuerte en el desayuno. Apenas comió unas tostadas; se sentía tan nervioso que sintió que vomitaría cualquier cosa sólida que se metiera al estómago.

Salieron muy temprano al estadio, pero ya había bastante gente en las calles, todos ansiosos por ver la antorcha entrar al estadio.

Mientras caminaban, miraron por todos lados, esperando ver a Ash o a Gary, pero no se los encontraron. Total, estaba lleno de gente y no sería fácil encontrarlo en la multitud. Ya se toparían con ellos en cualquier momento.

Jessie fue hasta las gradas, con Jamie en brazos, Meowth y Lunita. James fue llamado por uno de los organizadores. Tenía que entrar con todos los participantes de la Liga.

Estaba buscando el asiento más cercano al campo, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

—¡Jessie! ¡Aquí hay asientos libres!

Misty estaba haciéndole señas con la mano desde la platea, junto a Brock. Jessie se dejó caer con suavidad en el asiento al lado de la pelirroja para no despertar a su hija, Meowth y Lunita se sentaron al lado de Jessie, compartiendo el mismo asiento.

—¿Cuándo llegaron? —les preguntó Jessie.

—Ayer por la noche —le respondió Brock—. ¿Cómo está James?

—Muerto de nervios. ¿Y Ash?

Brock sonrió.

—Igual. Creo que anoche no pudo dormir.

Misty señaló el cielo, emocionada.

—¡Va a empezar!

Una bandada de Pidgey salieron volando desde una esfera roja gigante suspendida en el aire, mientras que los fuegos artificiales empezaron a sonar con fuerza. La multitud comenzó a aplaudir enloquecida. Jamie se removió en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, asustada por todo el ruido.

—Shhh —Jessie la acunó en sus brazos—. No te asustes, mami está aquí.

—¡Se ha iniciado oficialmente la apertura de la Liga Pokemón! —anunció una voz masculina a través de los parlantes—. ¡Aquí es donde los mejores entrenadores junto a sus pokemón vienen a demostrar su habilidad, fuerza y determinación! ¡Ellos pelearan uno contra otro, buscando siempre la excelencia y la victoria que necesitarán para entrar a las filas de los Maestro Pokemón!

A través de las puertas ubicadas en distintos puntos del estadio, salieron unas chicas portando la bandera de la Liga Pokemón (blanca, con una pokebola en el centro), Detrás de ellas, un centenar de entrenadores marchaban, La mayoría parecía tener la edad de James o incluso más. No habían muchos niños.

—¡Y aquí vienen los entrenadores entrando orgullosamente al estadio que han demostrado su valía con el mínimo de ocho medallas!

—¡Vaya, que emocionante! —dijo Misty, maraviilada por el espectáculo.

—Me pregunto donde estará Ash —Brock miraba por entre la multitud de entrenadores. Jessie hizo lo propio, pero buscando a James.

—¡Miren, ahí está! —señaló Misty.

Ash caminaba en medio de los entrenadores. No se veía muy bien desde lejos, pero se veía muy tenso. Un poco atrás de él, estaba Gary, muy confiado.

Jessie siguió buscando por entre los grupos y allí lo vio. Vestido con unos jeans y una camisa negra, se lo veía casi tan tenso como Ash.

—Ahí está tu papi, Jamie —le dijo a su hija, quien estaba poco a poco dejando de llorar.

—¿Dónde? Lunita quiere ver a Jimmy —protestó Lunita, intentando ponerse de pie.

—Por allí —Jessie señaló al otro lado de la cancha. Le había tocado un grupo distinto al de Ash.

Una vez que los entrenadores se acomodaron, una chica entró corriendo al estadio, con ropa deportiva blanca llevando la antorcha.

—¡Y ahora, la entrenadora que porta el fuego de Moltres entra al estadio para encender la antorcha central!

La chica subió las escalinatas hasta donde se encontraba la enorme antorcha central y la encendió. Un fuego casi sobrenatural emergió de allí, entre los aplausos y gritos de la multitud.

La Liga Pokemón había comenzado.


End file.
